The Apocalypse of Dimensional Armageddon
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: With a future of decimation looming in the distance, Shadow the Hedgehog leads a group of 'Dimensional Heroes' to challenge Eggman and end his empire of evil for good.The entire multiverse of heroes is being threatened...and only one hero can save it all.
1. A Doomed Future and a Restless Present

**Chapter One: A Doomed Future and a Restless Present**

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters shown in this story DO NOT belong to me! The characters belong to their rightful creators/owners!**

**WARNING: This story contains intense action violence, language, blood, and suggestive themes. You have been warned…XD.**

* * *

The future, it holds our destinies. Those destinies are all we worked for those years ago, but it is never a happy ending. The Earth has seen many, many brutal wars, and those were the doings of one man: Dr. Eggman. His evil tactics and schemes have scarred the world. But the scars of that came from him were healed by our heroes. A hero, what is the true definition of it? No one may know for sure. A hero is someone who puts his or her life in danger for the good of others. That has happened many times before, and one of them was three years ago. The Dimensional War, an event that is still remembered in all the minds of the people on Earth, and all the hearts of the heroes that watched their brave friend die.

Sonic sacrificed himself to protect the planet. Surprisingly, he's alive. Stuck in a coma for three years, only that the Earth and Sonic's dimension were effected by it, leaving all the other heroes to remain their age. It is quite a mystery, but as time moved on, Sonic awakened and has no interests of the life of a hero, he has given up. The future, it holds our fate. Sonic's fate is already sealed, while he waits hidden from the world, he will face his fate. The war may be over, but something far much worse is about to occur.

* * *

_**Year: 2030, New York City**_

A debris littered street in New York city sat silent. Fires were on the side or in the middle. Cars were dismantled, turned over, or destroyed. On the ground, was a dirty old newspaper sitting in a puddle titled: IT HAS BEGUN! With a picture of metal clones marching. A red foot stepped on it. It was a Metal Sonic clone. Hundreds of other clones began walking through the street. At the end of the street was a blockade. There were regular civilians, holding firearms, but faces of determination were worn. Miles Prower, or better known as Tails was standing at the blockade. At age 29 he was. Tails ran over to a large tent. Tails was wearing a pair of goggles on his head, he also had a black headband around his head. "Well, are they coming?'' asked Knuckles, walking over to Tails. Knuckles is 33, instead he had metal gauntlets on his fists.

"To answer your question, they are coming.'' Tails answered.

"Then let's get out there and fight!'' Knuckles proclaimed.

"Then you'll die just like Sonic.'' said a voice.

The two looked over to a dark corner. Wearing a black cloak was Shadow the Hedgehog, at 35 years old. His quills were the same, but there were two other quills below his ones on the left and right. He also had one quill on both sides go straight down. His inhibitor rings were changed to a green patch, harnessing chaos energy.

"Don't try and intervene Shadow! We have to make a stand!'' Knuckles confronted him.

Shadow shook his head and removed his cloak, throwing it on a chair. "You're a fool to doubt Eggman's forces.'' Shadow said.

Knuckles raised his fist at him. "We can fight later, those clones are getting closer and-'' Tails stopped when the sound of clanking footsteps came from outside. "It's him.'' Tails said. Shadow walked outside the tent and headed for the blockade. Tails and Knuckles followed closely behind. Shadow stopped in front of the blockade and saw the army of clones waiting. The clones were stepping out of the way. A large bulky figure came walking through the crowd. Shadow narrowed his eyes. Stopping in front of the clones was Mecha WereSonic.

"Whatever you do, stay here with the others, don't even think about intervening, got it?'' Shadow said, facing Tails and Knuckles. The two nodded in agreement. The two giant metal doors of the blockade opened up. Shadow walked through and stopped a few feet away from Mecha. The metal doors shut behind Shadow. "So is this all your weak group of freedom fighters have to offer? Shadow, please, don't waste my time or energy.'' Mecha mocked.

"Shut your mouth! Your empty threats don't frighten no one anymore!'' shadow snapped "Is that so?'' he said. Mecha quickly extended his cannon and fired a huge burst. Shadow put one hand up, blocking the burst of energy. Shadow took all the energy in his hand and fired a blast that was twice as bigger, and twice as powerful. Mecha launched up into the air. All the clones behind him were destroyed in the massive blast, only leaving the few pieces of scrap metal littered across the street.

Mecha hovered back down to the ground. "It has been very long hasn't it my friend?'' Mecha said.

"I'm not your friend!'' Shadow snapped angrily.

"These years sure have took a toll on you, tell me, is it because of what happened to Kuki?'' Mecha said.

Shadow's eyes were filled up with red. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!'' Shadow yelled as loud as he could. The two charged at each other immediately, resulting in a large explosion. The two went flying separate ways. Shadow landed on the street, putting one hand on the ground as he slid to a stop. Mecha came walking through the smoke. "Did I hit a nerve?'' Mecha asked mockingly. Shadow growled and teleported behind him. Mecha swung his arm, but shadow ducked, grabbed his arm and threw Mecha right into a car. Shadow fired his chaos spear beam, causing the car to explode into small bits and pieces. Mecha rose up from the fire, but was quickly kicked in the face by shadow and thrown into the building behind him.

Shadow jumped up and grabbed both his arms. Shadow threw him back into the street, creating a small crater. Shadow came charging back down at him. Mecha fired a huge blast of his cannon throwing shadow straight through the top part of the building, and into the air. Mecha teleported next to his flailing body. Shadow swung his foot at him, but Mecha flew under him and fired a rocket right into shadow's hip. Shadow was sent diving back towards the ground like a missile. Shadow smashed right into the concrete street. Shadow quickly rolled out of the way to dodge Mecha landing in the spot he crashed. Shadow swung his foot knocking Mecha off his feet. Shadow jumped to his feet, grabbed Mecha's ankles and tossed him in a full circle before letting him go to fly straight into a overturned truck cab.

Mecha dislodged himself from the truck cab and glared at shadow. "I'm surprised…you fought so hard, all the years that have passed, and still, you can't stop me.'' Mecha informed him.

"Then why not test that right now!'' Shadow yelled, firing ten chaos spears at Mecha.

Mecha leaped up into the air. Mecha knocked the chaos spears away. Shadow gritted his teeth in anger. Mecha teleported behind him. Shadow turned around and ducked toe evade one of Mecha's large fists. Shadow grabbed him by the chest. Mecha punched Shadow in the gut sending the hedgehog flying through the wall of a skyscraper.

Shadow bounced through the destroyed office building interior until he slid to a halt. Shadow got on all fours and looked straight ahead. He saw Mecha charging at him. Shadow teleported, leaving Mecha to stop in his tracks. Shadow quickly reappeared behind Mecha and fired his chaos spear blast. Mecha blasted through cubicles and walls until firing out the other side of the building. Mecha was in vertigo dive. Shadow dove down from the hole and headed for him. Mecha fired his cannon immediately. Shadow spun around, teleporting himself in the process. Shadow reappeared right in front of Mecha. Shadow formed into a ball and quickly speared right into Mecha's stomach. Mecha was smashed into the ground, resulting in a huge explosion, sending pieces of concrete debris around the whole area.

Shadow rose up and rolled right off Mecha's chest. Shadow got up and stretched. Mecha's eyes weren't glowing as they usually do, they were nothing but black. Shadow took a step back, then turned around walking up the steep crater he created.

He saw running towards him, Tails and Knuckles. "Are you alright Shadow?'' asked Tails.

"Yeah, nearly broke my back, nothing too bad.'' he replied.

"What of Mecha?'' Knuckles included.

Suddenly, Mecha leaped out of the crater and down at the group. Shadow quickly turned around and fired a huge red beam from one hand. It hit Mecha dead on in the chest and sent the menace flying miles away. Shadow's hand resonated with red energy. He looked at it. Shadow clenched it then looked to the way Mecha went flying.

"You think he'll come back?'' Tails asked, standing next to Shadow "He always does.'' replied Shadow.

"I just wish there was a way we could have stopped this. We had a chance years ago!'' Knuckles exclaimed.

"Maybe, but this our future now…I just wish we could have stopped him.'' Shadow said.

* * *

**Present Day: The Grand Canyon, 10:00 am**

Sonic's eyes opened wide. He looked to his left. Laying down on his bed, the restless hedgehog stretched his bones. He sat up, his legs hanging over the edge of the couch. Sonic looked over at his black cloak on top the TV. He sighed tiredly, "I'll never understand.'' he said. Sonic got up and grabbed the cloak from the TV.

Meanwhile, all the way outside standing at the edge looking across the Grand Canyon was General Richards. He narrowed his eyes, scanning the area. "Are you sure he's here?'' asked Richards. "Yes, sir, a recon report caught sight of him yesterday.'' a lieutenant said from behind.

"Perfect, move all the soldiers in, get the tanks and choppers down there ASAP.'' Richards ordered. "Yes, sir!'' the lieutenant said and walked off. Richards hummed distinctively. "Your days of hiding have ended…Sonic the Hedgehog.'' Richards said with a look of fierce anger on his face.

Sonic sat on the couch. The tattered cloak, with swaths cut at some parts, especially at the bottom that flowed behind his back. The hood was down as the hedgehog was reading today's newspaper. Nothing he read interested him, nothing ever does. Sonic folded the paper up and placed it down. He laid back against the couch, looking at the cave ceiling. "This life is horrible.'' he said. His left ear twitched. He looked to the entrance of the cave. Sonic walked over to it and looked to see three M1A1 tanks coming, with an army of soldiers running alongside them. "No…they found me.'' he said stepping back into the cave.

On the ground, the tanks stopped and aimed their turrets up at the cave entrance. All the soldiers pointed their guns at the cave entrance as well. General Richards walked up and stood in front of tanks. "Where's that chopper?'' he asked, talking into a two way radio. An apache attack helicopter flew overhead and hovered above the others. A soldier handed Richards a megaphone. "We know you're in there Sonic! Come out now!'' Richards yelled into it. No response came. "I'll give you ten seconds you rat!'' Richards threatened.

Inside the cave, Sonic had his back turned to the cave entrance. Sonic wrapped a black cloth around his mouth, put the hood up, and turned around to the cave entrance. "You'll regret calling me that.'' Sonic whispered. He pressed the transformation device.

"That's it! Fire into the cave now!'' the General spoke into the two way radio. The apache flew forwards and hovered right in front of the cave entrance. Suddenly, Sonic in his Werehog form leaped out and latched onto the front of the apache. The apache flew in circles until it crashed into a tall stone pillar. Sonic fell down, below him was a tank. He raised his fists over his head. They grew large and glowed blue. Sonic smashed his fists on the tank. He was sent in a front flip forwards and landed on the ground. A tank rolled up a few feet away. Sonic ran on all fours towards the tank. The tank fired a round. Sonic did a spiral in the air and landed back on his feet. He grabbed the turret and swung it sideways into the canyon wall, creating a huge indent on the rotating turret. Sonic looked over his shoulder to see a dozen soldiers heading towards him. Sonic threw the tank at them. The group of soldiers cleared the way as the tank rolled across the ground.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. He stood hesitant, but then leaped high into the air. A comanche fired a missile that exploded just seconds before sonic dodged it. Sonic pressed the transformation device again, turning back into his normal form. Sonic formed into a ball and dashed at the chopper. The comanche luckily swerved out of the way. Sonic instead headed towards a tall stone pillar which just as he touched it, the hedgehog ran right up it. "Don't let him get away!'' Richards shouted into the two way radio.

Three more comanche's came and joined the lone one to follow Sonic. Sonic ran in circles while reaching the top of the pillar. Sonic sprang into the air when near the top and landed in the middle of the pillar. The four comanche's hovered up and surrounded him. Sonic pulled his hood forward making sure it was tight around his head. All the comanche's fired three missiles. Sonic immediately leaped into the air. Sonic formed into a ball and blasted straight through one of the comanche's, causing it to explode into nothingness. Sonic kept spinning rapidly in his ball form until he landed. Sonic turned around while walking backwards. He noticed the river by his side. The three comanche's were catching up, but that didn't stop them from firing their missiles. Sonic did a backflip. As he came to the ground, he noticed more missiles were on the way, so he boosted himself with just his hand when he came close to the ground and once again launched into the air. Sonic flew backwards through the air and saw coming right at him, a missile. The missile hit the hedgehog dead on and he was thrown down into the river.

"Echo 4 here, the target is in the river, awaiting further orders.'' the comanche pilot said "Wait till he resurfaces, then neutralize him.'' Richards replied back.

"Copy tha-'' the pilot was cut off, when two huge clawed hands came out of the water and grabbed both sides of his helicopter.

Springing himself out of the water, was Sonic in his Werehog form. Sonic retracted one fist back and readied it. The pilot screamed in horror. Sonic came just an inch to it and punched the chopper, causing it to burst into a cloud of fire. Sonic came out of the black smoke back in his regular form. Sonic did a homing attack to one of the comanche's, forming a large dent in the nose to cause it to fall into the river with a huge splash. Sonic dashed at the other and speared through it. Sonic exited his ball form and gasped. The canyon wall was right in front of him. The hedgehog grabbed onto a crack. He then ran right up the wall until he reached the top.

Sonic fell on all fours. He looked straight and saw the flat desert in front of him. He stood up straight, taking in a deep breath as well. A whistling noise came, it was faint though. It started to get louder. Sonic widened his eyes, he took off running. A series of explosions hit where he was just standing. Far away, three 9K33 OSA mobile missile launchers were the source of the missiles. "Any heat signatures of him yet?'' asked the sergeant.

"He's the fastest thing alive, we'll spot him in no time sir.'' reported another soldier. The sergeant walked over to the missile launcher and looked at the radar. A beeping red dot was coming, fast. "He's coming men! Ready the launchers!'' the sergeant ordered.

The three launchers locked on and were ready to fire. Sonic was running across the desert, a cloud of dust trailing behind him. "Ready…'' the sergeant began. Sonic was coming closer, his eyes narrowed angrily. "FIRE!'' the sergeant shouted. About twenty missiles flew up into the air and dove down at Sonic. Sonic ran to the left, three missiles hit the middle path. Sonic spiraled over to the right, dodging five more, then he boosted forwards. The soldiers rose their arms up to cover their faces, when a cloud of desert dust surrounded them all. The soldiers looked around. "Turn the launchers around and fire!'' the sergeant demanded.

The rocket launchers turned around. The dust cloud was far ahead of them. Unbeknownst to them, sonic was holding onto the side of one of the missile launchers. He jumped in one of the launch holes. "FIRE!'' the sergeant ordered. All three 9K33s fired, launching sonic as well. Sonic was formed into a ball and spiraling across the sky.

Sonic landed about fifteen miles away. "Whoa!'' he exclaimed. Sonic smashed into the ground and bounced again on the ground, head first.

Sonic rolled across the desert ground. Sonic grabbed the cloth and snatched it off his face, coughing madly. He took the hood off. His cloak had large tears in it, holes, and scorch marks on it. His ears popped, he could barely here. Sonic rose up slowly, standing dizzily the hedgehog began walking. His hearing started to come back. Sonic looked half dead, his eyes were nearly shut as if he was going to pass out. All of a sudden, the sound of a pistol fired and hit Sonic in the back. Sonic turned around and saw General Richards, with a platoon of soldiers standing behind him. Richards lowered the 9mm pistol, smirking. Sonic fell face first to the ground. Richards and the soldiers walked over to his lifeless body. "Take him to the location, take him far, very far.'' Richards said.


	2. Not All Reunions are Good

**Chapter Two: Not All Reunions are Good**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters belong to their respective creators/owners!**

* * *

_**Unknown Location: Desert Area, 10:30 am**_

A vast desert area somewhere in Nevada. Most would say it's a quiet place, but as of now, it isn't. Groups and groups of people gathered for a racing competition. There was a signal man standing in the middle. There was a red 96 supra on one side, on the other there was no car. A bearded man in the supra was tapping the steering wheel with his fingers. He had a southern accent. "When the hell is this guy suppose to be coming?'' he complained "Be patience pal, he's coming.'' the instructor told him. Driving past the crowd, was a 97 supra. It had a twin turbo 2JZ engine, along with nitrous to push it to the limit. It was completely black, with a streamlined red line on both sides.

The car came by the red supra's side. "Bout' time ya got here!'' the man in the red supra said.

The driver was actually none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. Except he was wearing a plain black bandanna and a pair of black glasses. The other driver chuckled at his appearance and focused on what's ahead of him. The instructor pointed to Shadow's car, then the other man. The instructor raised both his hands then pointed at both cars. The two cars boosted forwards. Shadow shifted into the next drive and pushed on the gas, making him go faster.

The southerner shifted and boosted forwards in front of shadow. Shadow huffed, not impressed at all. The man than pressed on the NOS and boosted even faster. Shadow looked at the dashboard. The green Chaos Emerald was placed into a holder. Shadow pushed the Chaos Emerald like a button. The emerald glowed and energy was derived from the emerald, through the car and into two special nitrous tanks, which will only activate by Chaos Emerald energy. Shadow fired forwards, green flames came out of the exhaust. Shadow was up to 200 miles per hour. Shadow blasted past the rival driver and crossed the finish line in a matter of seconds. The rival cried in failure and put the car to a stop, banging his head on the steering wheel. Shadow drifted sideways to a stop. He lifted the glasses off his eyes and sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "They'll never learn.'' he said. Shadow drifted the car around and drove on. His car disappeared in a flash of green light.

* * *

_**Central City, 8:25 pm**_

In an apartment building, a familiar character was stirring. Her name was Amy Rose. Now 15 years old, the female hedgehog's quills grew down to her back and flowed gracefully. She sat up in bed. She was wearing shorts that went to her thighs, and a white tank top. She looked eloquently beautiful. She hung her legs over the bed and stretched her arms. She turned on the lamp. She took a picture off her dresser. She smiled gracefully, until it disappeared. She placed the photo back on the dresser, turned off the lamp and went back to sleep. It was a picture of her hugging Sonic happily, but it was a picture from three long years ago.

* * *

_**Sector V Treehouse, 8:00 am**_

The famous tree house of probably the most skilled group of KND operatives, the sector v tree house stands tall vigorously. One of the operatives, Numbuh 3 or better known as Kuki Sanban was watching TV. She wore a smile on her face, there was nothing to worry about, no one to bother her, which is quite strange, particularly Numbuh 4 being the case of annoying. But that wasn't the point, she was still the same old go lucky girl as she always was. Kuki looked to her left and saw a blue portal open up. She hopped of the couch. Walking through it was Shadow. Kuki smiled and ran towards him. Kuki embraced him cheerfully, the portal closed behind him. Kuki broke apart and clasped her hands. "How long has it been?'' Shadow asked.

"About two days. What have you been doing?'' she asked.

"Nothing much, how are things here?'' he asked, walking past her.

"Not much actually, we just went on a few missions, took care of them easily, no biggie.'' she said.

"Heard anything from the other heroes?'' he asked stopping in front of the fridge in the kitchen.

"Actually, no.'' she answered.

"Why not?'' Shadow turned towards her.

"There all trying to get over…you know.'' she said.

Shadow sighed and turned back to the fridge, opening it. "Ever since that day, everything's gone wrong.'' he said, grabbing a mountain dew, then closing the fridge.

"But only your world was affected by the time lapse, it's so strange though.'' Kuki added.

"It's how the world turns, all the things that happened, there's nothing strange about it.'' Shadow said, taking a sip of the soda.

"Haven't you noticed that Eggman has been gone for this whole time as well?'' asked Kuki.

"Please don't start, when something like that is said, it happens later.'' Shadow replied, taking another drink.

"Then why don't we go check the other dimensions?'' asked Kuki.

"There are a lot of dimensions, where do you plan on starting?'' Shadow asked.

"Someone, I don't know!'' Kuki exclaimed.

Shadow drank the rest of his soda and crushed it. Shadow threw it up in the air, landing back in his hand. "Hawaii.'' he said, throwing the can out the window.

* * *

_**Kauai, Hawaii, 1:30 pm**_

Outside of her house, Lilo Pelekai was with her best friend Stitch. "Meega bored.'' Stitch said, falling on his back.

"I bet all the others are doing the same.'' Lilo replied dully, falling down by Stitch's side.

"You think anything's ever gonna' happen here?'' asked Lilo.

"Uhhh, not sure, Ih.'' Stitch answered. Lilo took in a breath of air.

Suddenly, the trees around them started swaying back and forth. The two watched a KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R. hover down towards them. The two quickly ran out of the way. The ship touched down on the ground. The door opened up, Numbuhs one, two, four, and five walked out. "Hey Numbuh one!'' Lilo waved "Hello Lilo.'' he greeted.

"So what brings you here?'' asked the Hawaiian girl.

"It really wasn't our idea, it was their's.'' Numbuh one moved out of the way.

Shadow and Kuki came walking out. "That's a surprise!'' Lilo said.

"If you're wondering why we're here, its because Kuki wanted to know how all the other heroes are doing.'' Shadow said.

"And you're the first one's we visited! Party Time!'' Kuki screamed joyfully.

"I don't think so, remember why we're here.'' Shadow said, calming her down.

Later on, Shadow, Kuki, Lilo, and Stitch were walking through the jungle, hopefully to reach the town. "So you haven't seen nothing.'' Shadow said.

"No, nothing that has to do with killer robots, or a fat mustached guy.'' Lilo replied.

"I guess you were right Kuki.'' Shadow said.

The group pushed some bushes out of the way and they all wore shocked faces. Smokes and fires scattered across the town. Metal clones were flying over the town, U.S. soldiers were firing up at them. "This can't be!'' Lilo said, putting her hands on her mouth. "Time to brawl.'' Shadow said, leaping towards the city.

Shadow fired five chaos spears up in the air, exploding a squadron of Metal shadow clones. A Metal Sonic clone grabbed him by his quills, lifted him up, then smashed the hedgehog into the ground. Shadow got up and swung his feet in a complete circle, but he fired his jets out of his shoes blowing off the legs of the clone. Shadow grabbed the clone's wrists and swung him around. The clone's body smacked into a metal knuckles clone. Shadow leaped into the air dodging machine gun fire. Shadow made two MP5s appear in both his hands. Shadow spun in circles, firing the weapons, putting bullets into the heads of every clone that came close to him. Finally about fifty clones flew up at him. Shadow threw his two guns away. A red aura formed around him. "CHAOS BLAST!'' he yelled. All the clones were reduced to bite size pieces. The flaming debris of their components littered the ground below.

Shadow landed on the ground. The others ran to him from behind. "Impressive.'' said Kuki.

"Hey, what's that?'' Lilo pointed.

Shadow looked straight and saw a red light in the distance. Shadow widened his eyes. He crossed his arms like an X. A golden shield formed around the group. A huge red beam filled the street and blasted against the shield. The beam started to die down, cars flipped past them, until there was dead silence. Shadow lowered the shield. A huge fire was a few feet in front of where they were standing. A clanking noise was heard.

"I'm back.'' an echoing voice sounded. Shadow took a step forward, seeing a silhouette walking through the fire, it looked in the shape of a…Werehog?

"Sonic!'' Kuki exclaimed.

"Not even close.'' the voice said, completely coming through the fire. "No…No, how can it be?'' Kuki said in horror.

Standing before them was the monstrous menace: Mecha WereSonic.

* * *

_**Nevada Desert, 9:10 am**_

"Did we really have to land the plane? We should've kept flying!'' complained a red echidna.

"Calm down Knuckles! It's hard to concentrate with all they yelling of yours.'' a two tail fox replied.

"Concentrate on what Tails? It's a desert! And we're on a cliff, how is that interesting?'' Knuckles complained even more.

Tails shook his head, he's fourteen now, Knuckles is 16. Tails came to the edge of the cliff and sat on his stomach. He pulled out his binoculars and looked through them. Far ahead was Area 51, a secret military base which holds many mysteries that we may not know. Tails spotted a convoy of military trucks, one of them had an open bed with a tube container filled with green water. Tails zoomed in. The soldiers turned it more around. Tails gasped extremely loud. Sonic was inside it. "Knuckles…I just found…hope.'' Tails stuttered.

* * *

_**Kauai, Hawaii, 1:40 pm**_

"You evil bastard! How are you still alive?'' Shadow cursed.

"That's something you're never going to find out shadow, now then, allow me to say hello.'' Mecha said. He armed his rocket arms, about a dozen rockets fired out of both arms.

Shadow used chaos control and his Chaos Sword appeared in his right hand. Shadow charged forwards, swinging his sword cutting the rockets in half. Shadow charged straight at Mecha with his sword raised high.

Mecha grabbed the sword and flung Shadow into a nearby store. Mecha's jetpack came out of his back and he hovered up into the air. Mecha extended his cannon back out and fired a huge blast of chaos energy out of it. The blast impacted the building causing a huge explosion. A cloud of black smoke rose high up into the sky. Mecha landed back on the ground, retracted his cannon and jetpack. "Now it's your turn.'' Mecha said evilly turning to the others. They shook with fear, "I have a bad feeling this going to hurt.'' Kuki said.

"You're not finished with me yet.'' a voice said, as a hand grabbed Mecha's shoulder. Mecha turned around to see a huge fist come right into his face. Mecha spiraled across the air and smashed into the road behind the others. The group looked to see Shadow, in his Werehog form. Mecha rose to his feet. He fired his gatling guns at the group in front of him. Shadow stretched his arms and grabbed all three of them. Shadow retracted his arms and placed the three down. "Get somewhere safe, I'll handle him.'' Shadow said, marching towards Mecha.

"You really shouldn't have threatened my friends Mecha, now you're gonna get it.'' Shadow stopped, raising his fists.

"That is, if you can.'' Mecha said, raising his fists.

The two charged at each other. Shadow threw a punch, which Mecha ducked from, Mecha grabbed shadow by the neck and tossed him into a car. Mecha readied his jetpack and charged at the car. Shadow put a hand on his head, opening his eyes to see Mecha tackle him, forcing the car to flip and crash into the store it was parked by. Shadow punched Mecha across the face three times, but Mecha grabbed him by the chest and tossed him back outside.

Shadow rolled off to the side to avoid Mecha from stomping on him. Shadow punched Mecha in the power source forcing him to stumble back. Shadow jumped to his feet, grabbed Mecha by the wrist, tossed him high into the air, then stretched his arms again that wrapped around Mecha and pulled down. Mecha smashed face first into the concrete street. Shadow walked over to him, raised his fists high and smashed them both into Mecha's back. Shadow picked Mecha up by his neck. Mecha's cannon came out and fired. Shadow went flying across the street until he smashed into a tree in the jungle. Mecha flew over to the spot and fired 30 rockets down at the area. Shadow reverted back to his normal form. Shadow looked up to see the volley of rocket coming down. Shadow's eyes widened, the reflection of the rockets in his eyes.

A cloud of fire and flames skyrocketed into the air. The loud boom of the rockets impacting simultaneously quaked the whole area. Mecha turned towards the other heroes. "Now, to finish you pitiful heroes for good.'' Mecha said, taking out the red chaos emerald. "MECHA!'' shadow's voice echoed. Mecha turned around to the fire he created by his rocket barrage. Shadow came charging out holding his green chaos emerald. Mecha's jetpack came out and he charged immediately. Shadow held his emerald back. "Chaos.'' he said. Mecha held his emerald back as well, "Chaos.'' said Mecha. T

he two came inches away. "CONTROL!'' both yelled at the same time, bashing each other's Chaos Emerald into the other. The two emeralds glowed and in just a matter of seconds, the two vanished in a bright light. "Shadow!'' Kuki shouted. She ran over to the spot where they vanished, looking around confusedly. She dropped to her knees, sobbing.

* * *

_**Unknown Location, 9:00 pm**_

A blue portal opened up, Shadow came flying out of it. Shadow landed on the ground once with an "Ow!" "Damn!'' he hit the ground again. Shadow rolled to a stop. He got on all fours. He shook his head. Shadow stood up, surveying the area around him.

"Where am I now?'' he asked himself.

He looked around and saw he was in the middle of a desert. "Great. That's just great!'' he said. All of a sudden, the whirling of a Chinook traveled overhead.

"Looks like this could be my only lead.'' he said, speeding off to follow the Chinook. Unbeknownst to the hedgehog, he's in the Nevada desert, and that Chinook is heading for Area 51, the place Sonic is being kept.

A metal foot stepped on the ground. "Are you sure this is the place?'' a female, covered by a brown cloak said.

"Affirmative.'' replied the much larger character covered by a black cloak. Jenny removed the hood. "I don't know. This is one of the most highly secured bases ever! It ain't going to be a walk in the park trying to get in you know?'' Jenny said.

"Negative, my readings say both of us are powerful enough.'' replied Omega, removing his hood.

The Chinook flew over both their heads. "It's probably heading towards Area 51.'' Jenny said.

Suddenly Shadow boosted right past them. "What was that?'' Omega asked. Shadow quickly came back.

"Jenny? Omega? What're you doing here?'' asked Shadow.

"Tails and Knuckles came and told us that they found…'' Jenny hesitated, then looking at Omega. Omega looked at her, "Why did you stop?'' he asked.

Jenny sighed, lowering her head. "Tails saw Sonic.'' she said. Shadow was taken back by this. "Sonic? How is that?'' he asked surprisingly.

"We don't know, but he was in a stasis tank being taken inside Area 51.'' jenny pointed to base, far away in the distance.

"Looks like its one surprise after another.'' Shadow said, looking at the base then back at the two.

"What do you mean?'' asked the robot girl.

"I fought Mecha WereSonic, he's back.'' Shadow told them.

Jenny widened her eyes. Omega's eyes glowed more red.

"Then that means.'' Jenny said, looking from Omega to Shadow.

Shadow turned around to see the base in the distance. "Eggman's back as well.'' he said.

The three made it up to the main gate without being caught, yet. "I don't know how you can handle wearing cloaks Shadow.'' said Jenny, taking hers off.

"It does not pose no annoyance to me.'' said Omega.

"Just take it off Omega.'' Jenny said. Omega took his off and tossed it aside.

"Now how are we gonna get in?'' asked Jenny.

"Like this.'' Shadow said, taking out his green chaos emerald. The trio teleported and reappeared in a control room. By all the screens, it must be security control.

"That was easy.'' Jenny said.

"It was either this or fighting off a whole army of soldiers, and I'm not in the mood to.'' Shadow said, walking up to the main computer.

"Since you told that they've been keeping Sonic here, I can find the room he's being kept in from this terminal.'' Shadow said, as he typed into the computer.

"I just hope the rumor is true.'' Jenny said walking up next to Shadow.

"If he is, then we might have an edge against Eggman, if he does plan to come back.'' Shadow said, taking a look at Jenny, then back at the computer.

"Okay…here we go, there's a lot of empty rooms on this list of cells.'' Shadow said, scrolling down the list of cell numbers.

"I didn't know this place had cells.'' said Jenny.

"Well, apparently this would be the last place the army would take prisoners.'' replied Shadow.

After minutes of searching, they found something. "Hey, take a look at this, one room, it's power level that keeps the stasis tank inside is off the charts.'' Shadow pointed.

"Is it possible that we can see what's inside the room?'' asked Jenny.

"Yup, right…here.'' Shadow pressed the enter button.

A security camera feed was shown, it was pointing at the wall. "There's nothing.'' said Jenny, lowering her head. "Wait…look.'' shadow said. The camera started to turn right. Shadow paused it when it stopped at the stasis tank. "I can't believe it.'' Shadow said plainly, crossing his arms.

It was Sonic himself. Small strings that looked like Iv's were stuck into his body. A tube was in his mouth with bubbles that came from it. Sonic's eyes were sealed shut, he must be in a coma. "We have to get to that room and get him out.'' said Jenny.

"Affirmative, what is his location?'' Omega said "It's just down the hall.'' Shadow said. Jenny widened her eyes, "Let's go then!'' jenny raised her clenched fist.

The three looked outside the door, soldiers were coming down the hall. The three quickly hid back inside the room. The soldiers walked by. The three quickly moved down the hall and to the room. They arrived in front of the door. It was a giant vault door, completely made out of titanium. "Don't even ask.'' Shadow said, raising his Chaos Emerald. The three teleported inside the room.

"I wasn't going to ask how we're going to get in!'' exclaimed Kenny. Shadow cleared his throat and pointed to what's in front of them. Jenny's eyes widened. The three walked up to it. "He is alive.'' said Jenny.

"I'm curious how he lived through that blast.'' Shadow said, crossing his arms.

"Can we open it and wake him up?'' asked Jenny.

"Let me see here, wait what's that-'' Shadow jumped out of the way to dodge a bullet. The three turned around to see General Richards with five soldiers standing behind him.

* * *

"How you got in is beyond me.'' said Richards.

"Chaos control you idiot.'' Shadow said, waving the green Chaos Emerald. Richards scowling at him.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I was surprised to see that he was still alive. I'm not sure how he managed to evade us this whole time.'' said Richards.

"He's Sonic, what do you expect?'' said Shadow.

"Surprising to hear from someone that rivals the hedgehog, why have you come to rescue him?'' asked Richards.

"Eggman's out there, and we need him.'' Shadow replied "Please, this hedgehog's hero days are all dried up. What makes you think we would want to help you?'' asked Richards.

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "I see, men, ready to fire.'' Richards said. The soldiers, with their M-14s aimed at the three.

"Get ready to move on my mark.'' Shadow whispered. "Got it.'' jenny whispered back. "FIRE!!'' Richards yelled.

Bullets flew, the three moved out of the way. The bullets impacted the stasis tank. "No!'' Richards shouted. Shadow stood in front of the tank. He raised his fist back. "What're you doing?!'' Richards shouted. Shadow around to face him, "Giving this world hope.'' shadow said. Shadow thrusted his fist into the stasis tank.

Cracks started to form across the tank. The transformation device button glowed bright blue. Sonic's eyes sprang open, they formed into a very angry look. The tank busted in a white light. Landing on the floor was Sonic in his Werehog form. Sonic raised his clenched fists to the side and roared loudly. "Shadow.'' Sonic snarled. Shadow widened his eyes. Sonic charged at him and punched him in the gut, his green chaos emerald landed in Sonic's hand. Sonic looked at the others. Shadow looked up, growling fiercely. "Chaos.'' Sonic raised the emerald high. Shadow fired a single chaos spear. "Control.'' Sonic said.

Right as soon as sonic said control, the chaos spear hit the chaos emerald, causing it to glow brighter. Sonic ultimately vanished, but where is it going to send him? Shadow jumped over to jenny and omega and teleported himself and the other two far away. General Richards breathed heavily. "NOOO!'' he screamed.

With Sonic back on the loose, will he come to understand that the heroes need him? Where will Shadow and the others go next? Where did the Chaos Control send Sonic? All these and more soon to be revealed, but one thing is known for sure: Sonic is back.


	3. A Brawl Served with a Dash of Brutality

**Chapter Three: A Brawl Served with a Dash of Brutality  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respectful creators/owners.**

* * *

_**Central City, 5:30 pm**_

Amy Rose was in her apartment. She was eating her dinner at the table, but she wasn't alone. With her was Cream and Cheese, her two fateful companions.

"Is it just me, or did we ever get news about anything about Eggman?'' she asked, then taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I'd rather not talk about Eggman Cream.'' Amy said, taking a drink of her milk, then wiping her mouth.

"Come on, aren't you the least bit curious?'' asked Cream.

"Eggman is the least of my concerns.'' Amy said getting up and putting her empty plate on the counter by the sink.

Cream looked around to see Amy. Amy was wearing her white tank top and a white skirt that stopped just above her knees. "If Sonic was here, he would've probably say how beautiful you are.'' Cream said. Amy put her gloved hands on the counter and sighed.

"But he isn't.'' Amy muttered.

"Ever since that day, you never spoke about him. You even said you don't love him anymore!'' Cream said.

"I don't, and you should know that I don't.'' Amy turned around, leaning against the counter, holding herself up by putting her hands on it.

"It's just not the same anymore.'' Cream turned around in her chair. Amy walked over to her friend. Amy put a hand on her shoulder.

"But he did it to protect us.'' Amy smiled.

Cream smiled as well and the two hugged. A loud bang separated their hug. "What was that?'' said Cream.

Amy walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Hovering outside was Neo Metal Sonic, the real Metal Sonic. Amy ran over to Cream and pulled her to the floor. Metal's core blast came through the window and impacted the wall. The two got back up. Metal hovered and touched down on the floor.

"Evening ladies, time to die.'' he aimed his machine guns at them. A blue portal appeared between the two. Shadow, Jenny, and Omega came through. "Actually, how about goodbye?'' said Shadow, firing his chaos spear beam at Metal's chest, throwing him out the window.

"What're you doing here Shadow?'' asked Amy.

"Sorry but we had a narrow escape, here is where we ended up.'' Shadow explained.

The roof suddenly exploded. Shadow created a golden shield to block all the debris that fell towards them. Once it stopped, shadow made the shield vanish. Metal Sonic and a whole army of metal sonic clones hovered behind him. "Kill them all!'' Metal ordered.

Shadow jumped up to the massive group of clones. He came face to face with metal sonic. "CHAOS BLAST!'' he thundered.

The huge red dome formed and reduced all the clones to burning fragments, and metal sonic was sent flying for miles. "I don't like this, come on we have to get out of here.'' Shadow said when he landed in front of the others.

Suddenly, a portal opened behind him, a clawed hand grabbed him by his leg and pulled him inside. The portal sealed. "Shadow!'' Amy shouted "There's no time! We have to leave before Metal returns!'' Jenny headed for the door.

Amy quickly ran into her room and grabbed a clothes case. "What's that for?'' asked Cream.

"I have a feeling we ain't coming back here, come on!'' Amy ran out the door to catch up with Jenny and Omega. An ambush from Metal Sonic, shadow took into a portal to another dimension, and our heroes on the run, this will soon grow into something worse, far worse.

* * *

_**Konohagakure, 9:30 pm**_

Shadow came out of the blue portal and was dragged onto a road. Shadow rolled on his back and saw Sonic, the source of taking him into this dimension. Shadow fired a chaos spear right at Sonic's chest. It impacted Sonic making him let go of shadow's leg. Shadow got up quickly. Sonic growled, snarled, anything that has to do with anger, was aiming it all towards Shadow. "How did you live?'' asked Shadow.

"I was in a coma for THREE CURSED YEARS!!!'' Sonic thundered, sending both his fists at shadow. Shadow skidded to the right.

"Then how did you age?'' asked Shadow.

"SHUT UP!!'' Sonic roared. Sonic charged at Shadow angrily. Shadow jumped to the left, but Sonic quickly grabbed Shadow and smashed him into the ground. Sonic came face to face with him.

"We came to rescue you from Richards.'' Shadow said.

"Who says I wanted to be found?!'' Sonic yelled in his face. "Eggman has returned!'' Shadow yelled.

Sonic closed his mouth. Shadow raised an eyebrow. Sonic's face immediately went back to an angry one.

Sonic threw shadow right into a building on the left. The dust cleared, Shadow being lodged into the building's wall. "I don't care about Eggman! You hear?'' Sonic pointed at him. Shadow dislodged his arms, then the rest of his body. "I don't care about being a hero anymore! I learned that as soon as I waked up!'' Sonic charged at him.

Shadow leaped forwards and kicked sonic across the face, then landing back on his feet. Shadow swerved to the left, dodging Sonic's fist. Shadow grabbed his wrist and swung sonic over his shoulder and onto the ground. "We need your help Sonic, as much as I hate to admit it.'' Shadow said. Sonic raised his fist right into shadow's face, launching shadow across the town.

* * *

In a house of the town, a pink haired girl known as Sakura was reading some scrolls. She was a well trained ninja, at level Chunin its called. She raised an eyebrow while reading the scrolls. "This is interesting.'' she said, looking closer at them.

Sakura was sitting on her bed, her legs crossed. All of a sudden, shadow crashed through the wall and rolled across the floor. Sakura yelped in fear. Shadow sat up, shaking his head. Sonic climbed inside the hole and roared at shadow. "Come on Sonic!'' Shadow threw his arms up, taunting him.

Shadow grabbed a wooden chair. Sonic quickly threw his fist at him. Shadow of course ducked under it. Shadow smashed the chair into Sonic's back, splintering it into pieces. Sonic grabbed shadow by the throat and pinned him to the floor. Shadow stuck his feet to Sonic's chest. Shadow then proceeded by throwing sonic over himself and out the hole. Shadow jumped back on his feet and stumbled back. Shadow looked at the frightened girl on the bed. "Sorry about the hole.'' he said.

Suddenly, Sonic crashed up through the floor and grabbed shadow. Sonic started smashing shadow into every wall, including the ceiling. The door opened, two boys came in. One's name was Naruto, the other was Sasuke. "What's going on?'' Naruto exclaimed, staring at the 10 foot tall Werehog smashing Shadow into the floor.

"I don't know! Just get rid of them please!'' Sakura yelled quickly. Sasuke stopped behind Sonic.

"Put him down, he's not a toy.'' he said plainly.

Sonic turned around. Sonic flung Shadow into the right wall. "Now…leave.'' Sasuke said. "That's the same thing I was going to say.'' Sonic replied, punching Sasuke right in the chest. Naruto moved out of the way as Sasuke crashed into the wall in the hallway.

"My turn!'' Naruto said bravely. Sonic marched over to shadow, who just started to get up. "Over here ugly!'' Naruto mocked.

Sonic turned around and saw Naruto with a cocky grin on his face. Sonic swiped his claws at him, but he vanished. Sonic's arm came back. Suddenly, two Narutos' were behind him. Sonic turned around, hitting them both, but they disappeared into thin air.

Now, there were ten Narutos' in the room. "Come on, which one is the real one?'' all the Narutos' mocked. Sonic cracked his knuckles.

Both his fists glowed sky blue. He then spun them all around the room, causing all the shadows to disappear. Naruto looked around hastily, then looked straight at the growling Sonic. Sonic stretched one arm and wrapped his hand around the ninja, then retracted his arm back. Sonic angrily snarled in his face. "I could use some help here!'' Naruto shouted.

Sakura rushed over to Sasuke's side, he began to awaken. "Please tell me your alright.'' she said worriedly.

"I'm okay, I just want another shot at that thing.'' he said, rising to his feet.

Shadow jumped on Sonic's back. Sonic growled and started spinning around. Sonic threw Naruto into wall. Sonic grabbed shadow by his shoulders and threw him into the floor, causing it to break, both falling through it. The three ninjas looked down in the hole to see the two rivals exchange punches and kicks. "Should we do something?'' Naruto asked.

"If we don't, the whole town is going to be destroyed by these two!'' Sakura replied.

"Agreed, but which one is good?'' asked Sasuke, crossing his arms.

"Get the big blue one!'' Naruto answered, jumping into the hole. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks, then jumped in the hole.

The two crashed through the door and rolled across the road. Shadow quickly jumped back. Sonic got up and roared at him. "Roar all you want Sonic, but it isn't going to help!'' Shadow exclaimed.

"I'm not going to help you!'' Sonic pointed at him.

"Eggman is back, his armies are probably getting ready, and a whole lot of lives are going to be lost, and you're just going to stand by and let that happen!?'' Shadow retorted.

"Don't tell me what to do Shadow! Ever since that day, I vowed to never risk my neck for the world! I'M THROUGH WITH IT!!!'' Sonic thundered loudly.

"Don't be stubborn! The world, all the others, and all those dimensions, we need your help!'' Shadow fought back.

"Don't try and push it Shadow! I did too much fighting, and I'm not going to waste it on Eggman!'' Sonic charged.

Shadow fired his chaos spear beam, hitting sonic in the chest, but he didn't even go down. Shadow increased the power by continuously shooting the beam. Sonic kept crossed in front of his head. He let out a tremendous roar, swinging both his hands opposite ways, making the beam vanish into thin air.

Shadow was more then shocked to see Sonic's amazing feat. "What's the point of fighting? There's always a sacrifice.'' sonic said. Shadow narrowed his eyes. He saw a purple glow. He quickly found the source and saw the purple chaos emerald sitting on the edge of the roof of the building they were fighting in. Shadow looked back at Sonic. Sonic smashed the ground and immediately charged at him. Shadow charged as well. Except, shadow jumped on Sonic's back, then leaped up to the roof. Sonic looked up and spotted the chaos emerald. "You ain't getting that.'' sonic mumbled, stretching his arm. Shadow came closer to the roof, until Sonic's hand grabbed one of his legs. Shadow grabbed onto the edge of the roof. With his hand he grabbed the emerald, but one final tug forced shadow to fall, leaving the chaos emerald to fall freely to the ground.

"Come on!'' Naruto yelled, running out the door. Sakura stopped in front of the door and spotted the Chaos Emerald. Sonic walked over to it and picked it up. Suddenly, five ninja daggers thrown by Sasuke dug into Sonic's arm. Sonic growled at him furiously. Sonic entered his unleash form. The sky blue aura engulfed his body, burning the daggers into nothing but dust. Naruto charged first. Sonic swung his claws at Naruto, but the young ninja grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the ground, kicking the chaos emerald out of his hand.

Sakura ran in its path and picked it up. Sonic grabbed Naruto by the shirt and threw him at Sakura. Sakura jumped out of the way just in time. "You wuss!'' Naruto yelled as he flew past her, smashing into a building.

"Give that to me now.'' Sonic marched towards Sakura. Sasuke jumped in the way. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that.'' he said.

Sonic attempted to grab him, but Sasuke quickly jumped up and kicked Sonic across the face, causing him to fall on the ground. Shadow got on all fours, shaking his head. Naruto dizzily walked back over to the group. The four surrounded Sonic. "Was that too easy?'' Naruto said.

Suddenly, Sonic swung his legs, knocking them all out. "Yes.'' Sonic said. Sonic marched towards Sakura and grabbed her by her shirt and planted her against a building wall. "Give me…the emerald.'' he said.

"Never!'' she yelled, shutting her eyes.

"Sonic! Let her go!'' Shadow shouted. Sonic narrowed his eyes angrily. "Why can't you understand? The world needs you! You're the strongest hero there is!'' Shadow tried to phase him.

Sonic looked into Sakura's eyes. "Listen to him.'' she said. Sonic breathed heavily, he let her go. She ran past him and over to the others.

Sonic's ears twitched. Sonic quickly turned around. A volley of missiles came down at the group. "Shadow!'' Sonic pointed up at the incoming missiles.

Shadow teleported himself, Naruto, and Sasuke out of the way, but didn't get Sakura. Sonic quickly ran on all fours towards her. Sonic lunged and grabbed her in his arms. The missiles impacted the ground with such force, the whole ground shook wildly. Sakura held onto Sonic's fur tightly. Sonic looked at her, "You all right?'' he asked.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking up at him, she answered "Yes.'' Shadow and the others reappeared behind Sonic.

Sonic put Sakura down. A silhouette crashed down in front of the group. The wind flurried past them. The cloud started to vanish. Sonic saw who it was and only growled. A large metal foot touched outside the cloud. It was the fearsome: Mecha WereSonic.

* * *

"Sonic? SONIC! How are you alive?'' he shouted. "I was about to ask the same thing.'' Sonic charged at him immediately. The two clasped each others hands, in a test of strength.

"You just don't DIE!'' Mecha yelled.

"Likewise ya' FAKER!'' Sonic yelled back.

Mecha kneed him in the stomach. Sonic grabbed his fist just before it met his face. Sonic was punched in the face anyway by Mecha's other fist. Mecha grabbed him by the throat and activated his jetpack. Mecha lifted off and headed towards the roof of the building where Naruto and company were staying at.

Mecha flung Sonic to the ground. Sonic landed right on his back, bouncing on the ground three times in a row. Mecha landed in front of his body. "Where have you been this whole time?'' Mecha asked marching towards him. Mecha grabbed him by the throat again, sonic grabbed his wrist, but Mecha lifted him up. "You may have eluded the world, but you will NOT elude your death!!'' Mecha raised his fist back.

Sonic bit down on Mecha's shoulder. Mecha chuckled, "Please.'' he said. Mecha punched sonic in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. "You damn hedgehog!'' Mecha yelled. Sonic stretched his arm and it impacted Mecha in his chest, throwing him off the roof. Sonic jumped down after him. Sonic tackled Mecha and the two crashed into the ground in front of the others with a loud boom.

Sonic rose up, bruised and battered, he limped out of the crater. Sonic turned around, Mecha wasn't in the crater. Sonic turned around forward. Mecha reappeared behind Sakura. Wrapping his arm around her and aiming his gatling gun at her head. "Let…her go.'' Sonic said weakly.

"As soon as she gives me the emerald.'' Mecha said.

"I have it.'' Sonic said, with one hand behind his back. Sakura let out a quiet gasp, she still has the emerald. Sonic winked at her.

"Fine then, give it to me now.'' Mecha let go of Sakura and walked towards sonic, his gatling gun aiming at him. Mecha stopped in front of Sonic. "Here you go.'' Sonic said.

Sonic swung the arm from behind his back and right into Mecha's power source. Mecha stumbled back. "You…may have tricked me this time, but you will stay pay.'' Mecha said, changing his gatling gun back into his regular arm, but then he changed it into a sharp metal spike that started at his elbow.

Mecha charged back at Sakura. Sonic quickly leaped over Mecha and stood in front of Mecha's way. The spike penetrated right into Sonic's gut. Sonic's eyes widened immediately. Mecha took the spike out, half of it coated with Sonic's blood. Mecha changed it back into his arm and laughed. Sonic grabbed the chaos emerald from Sakura's hands and smashed it on Mecha's head. "CHAOS CONTROL!'' he yelled.

In just a second, Mecha vanished. Sonic then fell to his knees. His eyes began to shut. Sonic fell face first to the dirt. The group surrounded him with worry. "I guess…through all what he said, he still won't let a person die, even if it means taking himself to make sure it doesn't happen.'' Shadow said.

"Can we help him?'' asked Naruto.

"Maybe, if we're lucky. Hurry, bring him into the house!'' Shadow said.

Is there truly a little hero still left in Sonic? If its possible, our heroes must make that heroism grow to make Sonic realize that the world needs him more than ever.

* * *

_**Central City, 6:15 pm**_

Jenny, Omega, Amy, Cream, and Cheese, hurried through the streets of the metropolis. "So far we haven't encountered any clones! Our we that lucky?'' Jenny said.

"Negative.'' Omega said, stopping in his tracks. The others behind him stopped as well. About a thousand Metal Sonic clones stood in front of them, their numbers stretched for miles.

"This really looks bad.'' said Amy.

Metal Sonic landed in front of the massive army of clones. "So heroes? Do you honestly believe you'll even make it down the street now?'' metal asked. Suddenly, far in the distance, metal clones were sent flying in the air. Metal turned around to see the clones flying all up in the air. The ground exploded and an Onix came flying out. The Onix landed behind the heroes. A groan was heard, Appa, the flying bison landed beside the heroes. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko jumped off. On top of Onix's head was a Pikachu and a Piplup. "Are we late?'' asked Aang.

"Just in time actually.'' Jenny said, raising her fists.

"CHARGE!!'' Metal yelled.

"CHARGE!!'' Aang yelled. The two sides started charging fiercely at each other. Pikachu and Piplup landed on the ground. Pikachu charged at them with a volt tackle, Piplup charged at them spinning in circles with his peck attack. Pikachu created a gap in the army, Piplup spun in circles throughout the numbers of clones. Aang jumped up into the air, right over the heads of the clones. Metal Sonic came right up at him. Aang fired a powerful fireball out of one fist, hitting metal sonic dead on. The fireball glued to metal until he crashed into the ground, resulting in a huge explosion, taking half of the clones out. Jenny readied her shiva swords, charging through the black smoke, cutting ten clone sin half.

Omega flew over her, firing his flamethrowers down at the clones, melting them into nothing but liquid. Omega extended his hands back out. Omega landed feet first, crushing two clones under his feet. Omega had one arm, firing his gatling gun, the other firing rockets. Metal Sonic fired his core beam into omega's back spiraling him forward into a pickup truck. Metal fired three rockets at the truck, exploding it into hundreds of pieces. Omega crashed down on the ground. Metal pointed his machine gun right at his chest. All of a sudden, a green laser hit Metal. Omega swung his fist right into his face, launching metal a mile away. The shot came from the KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R. The transport landed in an open space. Running out of it was Kuki, the rest of Sector V, Lilo, Stitch, Brandy, and Mr. Whiskers, all armed with 2x4 technology. Jenny flew over to them.

"How'd you guys get to this dimension?'' Jenny asked.

"Jumba built a portal, problem is it barely works, but this time was lucky.'' Lilo explained. "Uh, if you don't mind, we need help!'' Sokka yelled, cutting through five clones.

"Stop whining already!'' Toph yelled, ducking a missiles. She quickly turned around, raised a chunk of concrete mixed with dirt and fired it. The ball of debris rolled across the ground and crushed about twenty clones.

"As you can see, you got Pokemon, and we got the trainers.'' Kuki said. Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Misty ran off the ship.

"Good, we need the help.'' said Jenny. All the other heroes pulled back to jenny and the arrival of the other heroes. The thousands of clones were reduced to hundreds. All the heroes stood together. "How many did you get so far?'' asked Sokka.

"Lost count snoozles.'' replied Toph. Metal Sonic stood in front of his army of clones. "You're numbers may have raised, but it does not matter.'' Metal said.

"Then let's test that.'' Jenny said, arming her laser limbs. Jenny pointed one of her laser limbs at the army of clones and yelled, "CHARGE!!'' all the heroes yelled in an uproar to face the massive army of metal clones. A huge battle in the streets of Central City, who will win this street brawl? What of Shadow and the others? Will Sonic join the heroes and stop Eggman? Only time will tell, as the Apocalypse has begun.

* * *

_**Konohagakura, 9:50 pm**_

Sonic lay flat in the lobby of the building. He had a large white cloth that wrapped around his back, keeping pressure on the wound. Shadow waved the purple chaos emerald over it. A green glow swerved from the emerald and onto the wound. A quick green glow shined over it, then vanished. Sakura raised the cloth and saw that the wound was gone!

"How'd you do that?'' asked Sakura, with amazement in her tone.

"The power of the Chaos Emeralds can create miracles, at least that's what I've been told.'' he replied.

"So…exactly who is he?'' Sakura asked.

Shadow sighed.

"Is there something wrong?'' she asked.

"It's just an annoying tale to tell, but since your curious, I'll tell you.'' Shadow said.

"His name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. The fastest thing alive, and I do mean that, he runs at the speed of sound. In other words, he can't be stopped, literally.'' Shadow began.

"What's wrong with him then?'' asked Sakura.

"Three years ago, on Earth, a war was going on, The Dimensional War.'' Shadow continued on.

"An evil mastermind by the name of Dr. Eggman created an ultimate weapon, a super nuke. It was strong enough to wipe out half a country.'' said Shadow.

"And how'd you stop it?'' she asked.

"I didn't…he did.'' Shadow replied, gesturing his head at Sonic.

"Sonic entered his Perfect form and pushed the super nuke back into the cannon it was fired out of, Eggman's space station, the Death Egg exploded in the biggest blast I've ever seen in my entire life.'' Shadow went on.

"Then how is he alive?'' she replied.

"Sonic said he's been in a coma for three years, but it was on Earth. The dimension I come from aged three years, Earth had the same affect, and all the other dimensions remained the same. The outburst of energy must've advanced his age.'' Shadow pondered, getting off subject.

"So what happened next?!'' Sakura demanded.

"After that, we won, we all went back to our dimensions and lived our lives.'' Shadow continued.

Sonic's eye just opened up at this point. "Wow, that's amazing.'' she said "To be honest, it was the complete opposite, horrible.'' Shadow said.

Suddenly, Sonic rose up and grabbed the purple Chaos Emerald. Naruto and Sasuke came from behind Sonic. Shadow and Sakura both got up as well. "Sonic, you need to rest.'' Shadow cooperated.

"No. No more resting. I'm leaving.'' Sonic said.

"But…didn't Shadow need you to come with him?'' Sakura added.

Sonic looked at her confusedly. "You don't understand.'' Sonic turned his back to them.

"The world needs you Sonic, we can't do this without your help.'' Shadow said.

"Not anymore.'' Sonic muttered, raising the emerald up. Just then, Sonic vanished from their sight, back into hiding. Shadow shook his head with disappointment.

"Now what are you going to do?'' asked Naruto.

"There's no point in to trying anymore, he doesn't want to help.'' Shadow said, getting his green Chaos Emerald. "

You're leaving too?'' asked Naruto.

"Yes, I have to help the other heroes, but if the times come when help is needed, I'll come back.'' Shadow said, before disappearing. The three stood confused, exchanging looks of worry of what might happen next.


	4. The Return of the Forgotten

**Chapter Four: The Return of the Forgotten**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NOTHING shown in this story! The characters rightfully belong to their respective creators/owners.**

* * *

_**EggmanLand, Location: Unknown, 8:30 pm**_

A door opened, Mecha came walking in, the door closing behind him. In the middle of the room was Dr. Eggman, sitting in his rotating chair.

"What is your report Mecha?'' asked Eggman.

"My apologies Doctor, but I didn't retrieve the emerald.'' Mecha said.

"And give me an excuse that I shouldn't have you dismantled immediately?'' Eggman answered.

"Sonic is back.'' Mecha said.

Eggman's chair swung around by the saying of his name. "WHAT?!'' Eggman shouted surprisingly.

"I don't know how he lived the explosion of the Death Egg blast, but just before he teleported me, I stabbed the damn hedgehog in the chest.'' Mecha said.

"Was he with anyone?'' Eggman asked.

"Shadow was fighting him.'' replied Mecha.

"Hmmm, Shadow has probably healed Sonic by now with the Chaos Emerald.'' Eggman said, getting up.

"What's our plan then?'' asked Mecha.

Eggman walked over to the set of windows and looked across his giant base. "Is the device ready yet?'' he asked.

"It'll be complete in a few days, sir.'' replied Mecha.

"Good enough, in that time, we'll just have to capture all the cities we can.'' Eggman answered "What about the other dimensions?'' Mecha added.

"I've got a plan to get all the heroes on Earth, Chaos Control.'' Eggman said.

"And how will you do that?'' Mecha said, crossing his arms.

"Patience Mecha and you'll see. Now, take an army of clones and go to Central City, many of the heroes are there fighting right now.'' Eggman said.

"You rebuilt Mecha WereShadow, what about him?'' Mecha said, unfolding his arms.

"He'll take Metal Shadow and Metal Knuckles, and an army of clones to Las Vegas.'' Eggman answered, walking back to his chair and sitting down "Is that it sir?'' Mecha asked.

"That is it, now go and kill those petulant heroes.'' Eggman said.

"Got it.'' Mecha replied, teleporting. Eggman smirked with evil.

"This time, there will be no where you can run to, Sonic the Hedgehog.'' Eggman said. Eggman's orders given, an unknown device to be ready in a few days? What is the nefarious doctor up to now? Will Sonic come to the aid of our heroes? All that and more as the Apocalyptic War continues.

* * *

_**Central City, 6:30 pm**_

Amy, with her piko piko hammer smashed a clone into the dust. She quickly turned around and swung her hammer knocking out five clones in a row. Katara, skating on a road of ice, swung water whips at clones, slicing them in half. Metal Sonic was waiting for her at the end of the path. Metal's core blast began to charge up. Katara raised her arms, a steep ice hill formed. Katara went straight up it easily. Metal fired the blast. Katara soared into the air, just before Metal's core blast shattered the ramp.

"Clones! Shoot her now!'' Metal ordered.

Six clones fired their machine guns. Katara got water out of her pouch. Using the water she had, katara froze it into a dozen icicles and launched them at the clones. Metal hovered back out of the way. Some icicles shattered against the street, but the others pierced through the clones like paper.

Omega flew by and caught Katara. Metal's eyes glowed red. He took off the ground and followed Omega. Metal fired a series of lock on missiles at omega. Omega dived straight down.

"I hope you know what you're doing!'' Katara exclaimed, holding onto Omega.

"Affirmative.'' Omega said. At the last second and the nearest inch to the street, Omega quickly went straight, leaving the missiles to impact the ground. Omega skidded across the street until he came to a stop. Omega put Katara down, but as soon as he did, Omega was tackled to the ground by Metal Sonic.

"This time I won't miss!'' Metal aimed his machine gun right at omega's head. A blast came at metal. Metal put his arms up in defense, the blast not phasing him. Metal targeted Brandy and Mr. Whiskers.

"Your going to regret shooting at me.'' Metal walked towards them.

Suddenly, a golden beam impacted Metal and resulted in an explosion. Metal was lodged into the street, but he got up anyway. Shadow came down, grabbed him by the shoulders and threw metal far down the street. Shadow made his Chaos Sword appear in one hand, in his other, a desert eagle. "How much I miss?'' he asked.

"Look behind you!'' Brandy shrieked.

Shadow turned around to see an unconscious Onix being thrown at them. Shadow jumped up and fired a small golden ball of light at Onix. Once it hit Onix, Onix vanished, but quickly reappeared on the ground in front of him. "That's a new one.'' Whiskers mentioned.

Shadow ran over to them. Kuki saw shadow and smiled with joy. Shadow turned around to see her running towards him. Kuki wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him joyfully. "I'm so glad your okay.'' she said, separating from the hug.

"Me too.'' he replied.

A loud bang came from ahead. Dawn came running to them. "Shadow there's only a few more left!'' she reported. "Good, once we're done here, I need to tell you guys something.'' Shadow said.

Zuko was running right beside Aang. "Ready?" "Ready!'' Aang yelled back.

The two leaped forward, firing a wall of fire out of both their fists. The fire consumed a whole platoon of clones. Sector V ran past them. Numbuhs' One and Two took cover behind a car and started firing rapidly at a line of clones. The clones fired rockets at them. "Whoa!'' Numbuh Two screamed.

"Run back!'' Numbuh One shouted, running away from the car. The rockets hit the car and it flew into the air, down at the two operatives. The two held their arms up in defense. But Omega flew under it and caught the car. Omega then flung it down at an army of clones. Like bowling pins to a bowling ball, the clones were either crushed or knocked away by the rolling car.

"Get back over here you two!'' Numbuh Five yelled, firing up at flying clones.

"Just keep running you two! We got ya' covered!'' Numbuh Four yelled.

Omega was flying over the two operatives. Metal Sonic fired his core blast hitting omega dead on in the back. Omega smashed into the ground just behind Numbuh One and Two, sending the two operatives rolling across the ground. Metal armed his rocket launchers at them. But suddenly, two blue liquid like arms grabbed Metal's ankles.

Metal looked down to the street and saw Chaos the source of it. "Clones! ATTACK!!!'' Metal pointed at Chaos.

Chaos let go of his ankles. A clone grabbed Chaos and tossed him into a car. Chaos gave a clone a quick uppercut, another came charging at him. Chaos stretched his fist right into the clone's face. Chaos charged forwards to assist the others.

Amy dodged a volley of rockets by rolling to the left. She leaped up, holding her hammer over her head. Amy landed right in the middle of twenty clones, smashing her hammer on about two of them. Amy threw her hammer with great force, as it smacked half the clones away, creating a path. Amy made another hammer appear in her hand. She started spinning in circles, her hammer making dents in each and every clone that surrounded her. She stopped spinning and smiled, resting her hammer on the ground. A loud clank came from behind her. She slowly turned around to see Mecha WereSonic towering over her. "Well, aren't I lucky.'' Mecha said.

Amy swung her hammer at him, but he grabbed it and tossed it away. Shadow fired his desert eagle, the bullet going through five heads of clones. Shadow tossed his gun to the ground and swung his sword, firing a sideways wave of chaos energy that ripped clones in half. Shadow saw throughout the fighting, Amy backing away from Mecha. "Oh great.'' he said, charging immediately to her position.

How long will this brawl go on? Will Shadow and the heroes rally their enemies in time for him to tell that Sonic is alive? But what is the point if the blue hero doesn't wish to help? Its time for our heroes to make choices, and make them now.

* * *

_**Grand Canyon, 8:30 am**_

Sonic's cave illuminated with a white light. Sonic came walking in, back in his normal form. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He sat down to see the news coming on. "Breaking News, Las Vegas is under attack by an army of the robots created by the notorious Dr. Eggman.'' the female reporter said.

Sonic changed the channel which another news channel came on. "Central City is under massive attack. Eggman's forces are destroying everything!'' the male reporter said, yelling his voice, due to him actually being in the city. "A group of heroes led by Shadow the Hedgehog are fighting off hundreds of these robots, but who knows how long it will last!'' he continued.

Sonic immediately got up and walked over to the spot where he the newspaper articles were. Sonic looked up at one. "SONIC SAVES EARTH AGAIN!" Another said, "EGGMAN'S PLANS FOILED BY THE BLUE BLUR!'' Sonic shut his eyes, lowering his head. He slammed both his fists on the table, breaking it in half. Sonic breathed heavily. He looked at his hands. "I-I…'' he stuttered. "More news is coming in. Let us all hope for the heroes to protect our cities and may god bless them.'' the female reporter said. Sonic turned around to the cave entrance. He looked at his clenched fist, then back at the cave entrance. Sonic's eyes shut again. He's about to make a choice, a choice that'll decide the fate of the world.

* * *

_**Central City, 6:40 pm**_

The sun was still shining, the fires kept burning, the fights kept devouring more of the city. Amy fell down as the monstrous Mecha WereSonic stood over her. "No one here to save you now.'' he said evilly.

Shadow came in and his foot impacted the side of Mecha's head, slinging him in a barrel roll off to the side. Shadow held his sword up. "Get out of here and help the others, I got him.'' Shadow said, tightening his grip on his sword. Amy nodded and quickly ran off to help Omega, Jenny, and Sector V.

Mecha got up, glaring at Shadow. "If you're planning on persuading Sonic to help you-''

"Already tried that, he won't listen.'' Shadow cut him off.

"Really now? He's more stubborn than you.'' Mecha mocked.

Shadow yelled and charged at him. Mecha charged as well. Shadow swung his sword at him, Mecha blocked it with his arms. "Face it Shadow, he's not coming back, and you and your little rag tag heroes aren't going to win this war.'' Mecha said.

"We'll see about that!'' Shadow shouted, letting out a burst of Chaos energy, throwing Mecha far. Shadow teleported above him, but Mecha grabbed his ankle and turned around, tossing shadow down to the street.

Shadow gritted his teeth. He opened his eyes to see Mecha's feet coming down at him. Shadow fired his chaos spear beam. Mecha took the blast in the chest, launching him like a rocket. Mecha stopped in mid air with the use of his jetpack. Shadow teleported opposite where Mecha was hovering. Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport his sword away. "We can go on for hours if you wish, but in the end you will gain nothing.'' Mecha said.

"Funny, that's just what I was thinking!'' Shadow yelled. Not wasting anymore time, the two foes charged at each other. The two collided with such force, that both went diving diagonally back down to the street. Shadow created a crease through the cement. He put a hand to his head. He looked up, his eyes widened. Mecha came charging down at him, his arms sticking out to the side. The inside of his cannon brightened with red. Shadow teleported, the beam fired. In just the last second the powerful beam impacted where shadow once laid.

Shadow leaped up and grabbed his ankles. Shadow proceeded by throwing Mecha down with all his strength. Mecha smashed into the street with an echoing bang. Shadow landed feet first on Mecha, not giving him a chance to move an inch. Shadow picked him up and threw him up in the air. Mecha easily recovered and fired his chaos cannon. Shadow put up his arms. The blast hit him, launching a gray cloud of dust up in the air. Shadow landed in front of the hole. Mecha was standing still, glaring angrily at shadow. Shadow jumped up, Mecha flew right under him. Shadow chased after him to get an edge on his foe. Mecha came to a stop, turned around to see shadow's fist coming right to his face. Mecha armed his cannon and fired immediately. Shadow crashed into a truck cab. Mecha fired the cannon again. The truck cab exploded in a ball of pyro. Mecha retracted his cannon back inside. Mecha turned around and started walking. "Come here.'' a hand grabbed Mecha's shoulder. Mecha turned around and saw a huge fist hit him in the snout. Mecha was launched across the street and crashed into an armored van.

Walking towards Mecha was Shadow, Shadow the Werehog. "Ah…I see.'' Mecha began, as he stood back up.

"Using your Werehog form now?'' Mecha said.

"Don't judge you fool.'' Shadow snapped.

"Let's judge then.'' Mecha said, vanishing.

Shadow was kicked in the back. Shadow swung his arm back around, Mecha ducked right under it and grabbed his arm. Mecha swung shadow in circles before letting him go, soaring right through an upper part of a skyscraper. Mecha teleported up into the building. As soon as he did, Shadow punched him right in his power source sending Mecha on a one way trip to street level.

Shadow jumped from the hole and down after Mecha. Mecha landed face first into the concrete street, creating cracks in the road. Shadow landed right on his back. Mecha fired his jetpack right into shadow. Shadow backed off by the severe burns. Mecha pushed himself off the ground using his hands. Both his feet kicked shadow in his stomach. Mecha jumped to his feet, but shadow punched him across the face. Mecha punched him twice, Shadow kicked him in the chest once, then gave him a quick uppercut. Shadow grabbed Mecha by his wrists and started spinning him in circles. Shadow stretched his arms, so Mecha began swinging through the lower parts of the buildings on the left and right. The debris littered the street. Tired of being thrown around in circles, Mecha teleported. Shadow retracted his arms back. Mecha reappeared in front of shadow. Shadow sent his fist at him, but Mecha grabbed it and threw shadow over his head and right into the ground. Mecha started smashing his fists into shadow's chest repeatedly. Mecha grabbed him the neck and raised shadow off the ground. Back in his normal form, Shadow looked very weak.

"Tell me, how does it feel when my titanium fists hit across the face?'' Mecha mocked. Shadow's eyes looked half open.

"Oh well, doesn't matter I guess.'' Mecha raised his fist back.

Suddenly, Mecha was hit in the back. Mecha looked over his shoulder to see Amy. "Pathetic.'' Mecha smacked Amy.

Amy fell to the ground. Metal Sonic landed in front of Mecha. "Take him away to the assembly area down the street, make sure all the other heroes are captured as well.'' Mecha said, handing the unconscious Shadow to Metal.

"Yes, sir.'' Metal said, throwing Shadow over his shoulder and flying off. "As for you.'' Mecha said, looking at Amy.

Mecha was holding Amy over his shoulder, her hands tied together, as well as her feet. "You ugly freak! Let me go now!'' she screamed.

"Cry all you want, just makes me think how much more you will scream when you're in Eggman's jail cell.'' Mecha laughed.

Amy growled angrily. "You won't get away with this!'' Amy exclaimed "No, I believe I will.'' Mecha replied.

Toph fired boulders in all directions, smashing through waves of clones. Sokka threw his boomerang that sliced three metal clones, from the waist down, in half. Ash, with Pikachu, pointed at five clones. Pikachu let out a burst of lightning. The blast of electricity coursed through the clones, causing them to explode. Twenty clones surrounded Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Misty, as well as their Pokemon. Sector V, Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, and Kuki were surrounded by a horde of metal shadow clones. Soon after, all the brave heroes were captured. The clone filled street made a small path for the heroes to be taken. Kuki, Sector V, and Shadow were together. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder, quivering.

Dawn had to put her Piplup back in its ball, as well as Brock had to do with his Onix. The trainers were put with the Avatar gang. Chaos was in a cage, the bars sparked with electricity. There were three dropships for the heroes to go on, which they were standing in front of. Metal Sonic stood watching the heroes. Mecha stopped beside Metal, still holding Amy over his shoulder.

"What new orders do we have now Mecha?'' Metal asked, looking at him.

"Take them to EggmanLand.'' Mecha answered.

"Now, Amy is it? You were Sonic's love, and his true weakness, but you know he's not coming back, such a fool he was.'' Mecha said.

"Don't you talk about Sonic like that!'' Amy yelled furiously "So much bravery, but you lost this battle.'' Mecha said, placing Amy with shadow and Sector v. Two miles behind the huge army of clones, a red shoe with a gold buckle stepped on the ground.

* * *

"Isn't victory sweet?'' Mecha said. "Indeed it is sir.'' replied Metal.

Suddenly, multiple explosions were coming from behind. Mecha and Metal turned around. Far in the distance, bits and pieces of clones flung up into the air. It came closer and closer. The quick blur, knocked Mecha and Metal, along with the three dropships far over the heads of the heroes. Shadow began to wake up. Kuki looked around as well. Shadow broke free of the cuffs. He made his chaos sword appear in his grip. Shadow quickly teleported behind each person, cutting their shackles off. Once all shackles were removed, Kuki looked behind them, there were stray fires. "Everyone alright?'' asked Shadow.

Mumbles of yes and yeah came from the heroes. Shadow looked straight forward. There was a small pile of metal clones in front of them. "Dang, that's a lot.'' Ash stated. Suddenly, they saw something walking up the pile of scrap metal. All the heroes stood dumbfounded, lost for words, utterly speechless. With the sun shining behind him, Sonic stood valiantly before the eyes of our heroes.

It was unbelievable. A spectacle, right in front of them. "Stay here.'' Sonic pointed at them all. Sonic leaped over their heads. Cream ran over to Amy's side.

"Well?'' she said.

"I-I don't believe it.'' Amy said.

Sonic landed a mile down the street. Mecha WereSonic was face first on the ground. "Once I get back to them, those-'' Mecha stopped as he caught sight of who's standing in front of him.

Metal Sonic walked over to Mecha. "Sonic?! How is he not dead!'' Metal exclaimed.

"Take what forces we have left and go to Las Vegas to assist Mecha WereShadow.'' Mecha told him.

"All right then.'' Metal flew off into the air.

The wind silently passed by them. "What force of nature told you to come back is beyond me.'' Mecha said.

"Right back at ya'.'' Sonic replied.

"I see your attitude is still functioning. But I have no time for you.'' Mecha continued.

"You better make time!'' Sonic exclaimed.

"I think not. But I will return Sonic, and be warned, this is one war you can't outrun!'' Mecha fired up into the air.

Sonic watched him fly away. Behind him stood Amy Rose. Sonic turned around quickly and was about to talk, but he stayed silent. He observed Amy's beauty. Her curves and smooth legs just made her more beautiful. Sonic shook his head to rid his mind of the thoughts. Amy ran towards him immediately. She hugged him tightly. Tears streamed down her cheeks like a waterfall. "I can't…believe your back.'' she muttered, shutting her eyes. Sonic then wrapped her arms around her, returning the hug. All the other heroes hurried over to greet their long lost friend.

The gang came first and got in a group hug with the hedgehog. Katara hugged him the most affectionate. "Its good to have you back Sonic.'' Aang told him, with a smile "Good to be back.'' replied Sonic.

Lilo and Stitch hugged him in nothing flat. "We missed you so much!'' she said "Ih!'' Stitch added.

"Thanks guys.'' Sonic said. Ash patted Sonic on the shoulder, Dawn gave him a quick hug, Brock and Sonic punched each others fists, Misty hugged him as well.

Sector V waved at him, Kuki quickly ran up to him and give him a kiss on the cheek, then running back over by shadow's side. "I wish I could tell you all what happened to me, but Eggman is back, and now we cannot afford to let him get the upper hand. Shadow take them all to Las Vegas, Mecha WereSonic and Mecha WereShadow are leading the attack on the city.'' Sonic said.

"Are you sure?'' Shadow asked.

"Yeah, saw it on the news.'' Sonic replied with a grin.

"Alright then, everyone follow me!'' Shadow started walking the opposite way.

The only two left standing were Sonic and Amy. Sonic turned around to face her. "Sonic, I-'' she was interrupted when Sonic picked her up and began running.

"We have to talk. Where do you live?'' Sonic asked "Uhh…just take this right and it's the first building.'' Amy directed him.

Sonic stopped in front of the house, putting Amy down. "After you.'' Sonic said. Amy blushed and walked up the steps to the door. She opened it and walked in, with Sonic following closely behind her. Looks like that hero side of Sonic has came back. The blue blur has truly returned!

* * *

Sonic was standing in the living room of Amy's apartment. "Would you like anything to drink?'' she asked, from the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm good.'' Sonic replied. Amy walked back in the living room. The two stood silent, neither knowing what to say. "Listen, I'm really sorry if I-'' "You don't need to apologize.'' Amy interrupted.

Sonic looked off to the side. "You look beautiful by the way.'' Sonic mentioned, finally. Amy responded to what he said quicker than his speed. Amy flustered, hiding her face. The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment. "Its been so long.'' Sonic said, nearing her face.

"Yeah, it has.'' Amy approached as well.

"I love you.'' Sonic whispered.

"I love you too.'' Amy replied, meeting his lips. Sonic deepened the kiss, moving his tongue around in her mouth. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. She lifted her leg up. Sonic rubbed her cheek, further deepening the kiss.

Sonic fell on the couch, Amy rested on his lap, kissing him again.

"I love you so much.'' Amy said, breathing hard, continuing to kiss her love.

Sonic put his hands on the strings to her tank top and slowly began to take them off. But Sonic stopped, and began kissing her again. The kissing began to soften. Sonic opened his eyes half way. Amy kissed him one more time. Amy got off him and put the strings to her tank top back on her shoulders. Sonic got up, looking away. "I love you, you know that…right?'' amy asked turning around to him.

"I know, but…'' he trailed off.

"But what?'' Amy asked "You'll be in my heart, but now I need to focus on stopping Eggman.'' Sonic told her.

Amy's face changed to a saddened one, keeping her arms crossed. Sonic walked over to her. Sonic put his hand under her chin and kissed her, she returned it.

"That doesn't mean I can't love you.'' Sonic smiled. Amy smiled with joy and hugged him.

"I'm so overjoyed you're back Sonic.'' she sobbed happily.

"I have to go now, please stay safe and don't go anywhere dangerous.'' Sonic said backing away.

"Please be careful.'' Amy said.

"I will.'' Sonic said. He took out the purple Chaos Emerald and lifted it up. In a second, our hero vanished into thin air. Amy backed and put one hand on the couch, leaning against. She put her other hand on her lips.

She clenched her fist tenderly, holding it to her chest. "Be safe, my Sonikku.'' she mumbled. With the brave blue hero back on the road of a hero, will he be able to stop Eggman's sinister plan? What is Eggman planning anyway? What more is to come? Who knows as the Apocalyptic War continues.


	5. Sieging the City of Lights

**Chapter Five: Sieging the City of Lights**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything shown in this story DOES NOT belong to me! The characters rightfully belong to their respective creators/owners.**

* * *

_**Las Vegas, Nevada, 7:30 pm**_

Three black hawk helicopters flew over a barren desert. In the distance, the city of lights, otherwise known as Las Vegas. On one of the black hawks was General Richards. He looked out to see smoke rising from some parts of the city. "Looks like they've already got here.'' he said.

Richards took a two way radio phone. "Listen, Commander, I want you to evacuate all the citizens you can! Eggman's sending a whole army here!'' Richards yelled. "Already doing it sir.'' the commander replied. "Hold the line against them! No retreating!'' Richards added. "Yes, sir, no problem, out.'' the commander replied back.

Marching down the road towards Las Vegas was a whole army of metal clones, with hundreds of egg gunners flying over them. An Egg Carrier loomed up above. In the bridge sat Mecha WereShadow. "Fire the cannon.'' he said.

The nose of the egg carrier opened up. A blue glow resonated from the beam cannon. "FIRE!'' he yelled. The blue cannon fired and impacted one of the casinos, exploding it in a bright light. "Move them all in, we're taking this city.'' Mecha said, getting up and walking to a door.

On the ground, a line of tanks, with five M-198 howitzers behind them. About a hundred troops were hiding behind sandbags. It was quiet, too quiet. Soldiers were reloading their weapons, and aiming them straight forward. A whistling noise came. "INCOMING!'' a soldier yelled. A missile just hit the ground in front of them. The dust cleared revealing a swarm of metal clones flying straight at them. "OPEN FIRE!!'' the commander shout.

The soldiers, with their wide variety of firearms, started firing at the clones. Clones stopped in mid air when bullets pierced through them and dropped to the ground. "Fire the guns!'' the commander shouted. The artillery guns immediately fired. Rounds crashed down on clones, launching several into the air, or into pieces. The tanks shook by each round they fired. The clones swooped past the line, some punching soldiers in the face. One soldier butted one clone then fired into his face. A clone picked two soldiers up and tossed them at the tank. Three metal knuckles clones picked up one of the Abrams and tossed it at the artillery. The tank exploded on impact. Soldiers were running back, still firing their guns.

Mecha WereShadow, Metal Shadow, and Metal Knuckles hovered above the battlefield. "Going well so far sir.'' said Metal Knuckles.

"Yes, but you two have a new mission.'' Mecha said.

"I thought we were to assist you here?'' Metal Shadow asked with an angry tone.

"New orders. You two are going to the Avatar dimension.'' Mecha told them.

"Why there?'' asked Metal Shadow "To resurrect Mephiles of course.'' Mecha answered his question.

"He's buried under the earth in Ba Sing Se. You two will go and dig him up.'' Mecha explained.

"Are you crazy! There's no way I'm going to waste my time looking for some thousand year old copy of Shadow!'' Metal Shadow yelled loudly.

"That's not all you idiot, let me finish.'' Mecha added, in a slightly disturbed tone. Metal huffed and crossed his arms.

"You'll take an army with you as well, dig Mephiles up, and capture Ba Sing Se.'' Mecha finished.

"Sounds like fun to me.'' Metal Knuckles said, punching his fists together.

"It does once he added the part where we get to terrorize helpless people!'' Metal Shadow laughed.

"Shut up and get to it, now.'' Mecha said angrily, but in a hushed voice. The two then flew off into the sky.

"This'll show them not to leave their dimension.'' Mecha muttered, then snickered afterwards.

By the look of things, its starting to get worse. With the avatar world in unexpected danger, how will the gang fight back the army here at Las Vegas and get back to their's before its totally destroyed! The battle rages on.

Soldiers fell to the dirt, either dead or wounded. "HOLD THIS LINE!!'' a soldier screamed, firing his M-60 at three clones, taking them out.

A clone grabbed a soldier by his leg and threw him across the air, landing on the windshield of a humvee. Three soldiers were holding A4 rocket launchers. "KILL EM' ALL MEN!!'' the middle soldier yelled. The three fired their rockets at the same time, blowing up about a group of twenty clones.

In came Mecha WereShadow, landing in front of the three soldiers, creating such a force that sent the three flying back through the air. Mecha's cannon extended out. A blue glow shined within, then a large blast of blue chaos energy fired out of the cannon, wiping out anything that stood in its way. The blast entered the empty streets of Las Vegas, launching cars and ripping debris from buildings, firing it among the landscape. A mile long path of destruction lie in front of Mecha and the army of clones behind him. "Pathetic fools! Do they have not the brain power to see who they're up against!'' Mecha preached, raising both his fists in the air. All of a sudden, a barrage of golden lights hit Mecha.

The pulse pounding lights kept going for about two minutes until they finally stopped. In the middle of a deep crater, Mecha was standing still, but had several scorch marks spread across his armor. "This isn't over yet Mecha.'' Shadow said, walking out of the smoke in front of Mecha.

"Ahh, if it isn't Shadow the Hedgehog. How have you been my friend?'' Mecha said.

"Much better, now that I'm gonna' kick the living hell out of you.'' Shadow threatened.

"Is that so?'' Mecha replied. The hundreds of metal clones came and stopped behind Mecha. "Yes.'' Shadow said. Walking out of the smoke behind Shadow, was the rest of the heroes. "I do.'' he added. "This seems to be promising.'' said Mecha, raising his fists. "Bring it on then.'' Shadow said, raising his tightly clenched fists.

Omega, Jenny, Aang, and Zuko charged first. Omega fired his laser blasts, cutting a swath in the left side of the metal army. Aang and Zuko jumped up in the air. The two then fired a single fireball out of one of their fists. The two balls of fiery death combined and hit the middle section of the metal army, launching several hundred of them into the air, or in pieces of burnt scrap. Jenny readied her shiva swords. Spinning in rapid circles, jenny cut through the numbers of clones like they were paper. "Go get em' you two!'' Brock yelled. His Steelix and Onix charged forwards.

Dawn's Buizel and Piplup ran right beside Pikachu, Bunneary, and Misty's Gyrados. "Hyper beam Gyrados! Give it all you got!'' Misty shouted.

Gyrados reeled back, the beam charging inside his mouth and fired, cutting through a whole number of clones reducing them to nothing. Bunneary fired her ice beam and Piplup fired his bubble beam. The two combined forces impacted a group of clones and exploded in a blue cloud of smoke. Omega grabbed two clones that attempted to attack the two Pokemon from behind and smashed the two clones face first into the ground. Shadow jumped on omega's back then leaped higher into the air. A blast of blue energy came and hit shadow, unfortunately. Shadow crashed into the burning remains of an Abrams tank, denting it further inwards. "Is is just me or do you refuse to stop?'' Mecha said, hovering to the ground, his jetpack folded up and into his back. Shadow sat up, glaring at Mecha.

Shadow put his hand on the tank and got up. "I should be the one saying that.'' shadow replied darkly "Oh! Am I angering you then?'' Mecha asked.

Shadow had enough smart talk. He teleported, reappearing behind Mecha to fire a chaos spear into his back. Mecha impacted the burning tank so hard it started driving back, along with Mecha lodged into the front of it. Shadow stood still, watching the tank disappear from sight. Shadow turned around, Mecha appeared behind him in a flash. Shadow turned around and ducked, but Mecha's foot came right into his chest. Mecha grabbed shadow by the face and threw him through a the front of a casino.

Shadow piled through several slot machines and crashed into the wall at the far end of the casino. Mecha teleported and appeared in front of shadow. "You fool, try all you want, there's no way I'm going to let you leave this city, alive.'' Mecha said, his eyes glowing fiercely. Shadow kicked Mecha in his power source launching him like a rocket. Shadow used chaos control and teleported in Mecha's path, when still flying through the air, he kicked Mecha in the head, sending the titanium robot crashing into a roulette table. Shadow hovered in the air, swinging his hands wildly. Chaos spears ejected from each hand he swung. The barrage of chaos spears hit Mecha's body dead on, not a single one missed.

Shadow landed in a large cloud of smoke. He squinted his eyes, he couldn't see anything in the mist. But the sound of reloading caught his ears. Shadow leaped to the left. Bullets from Mecha's gatling guns lit up within the cloud of smoke. Shadow grabbed onto a chandelier. With his other hand, he fired five chaos spears. Mecha jumped out of the smoke, just in time as the chaos spears impacted. Mecha armed his rocket arms instead. Firing about ten rockets at shadow, Mecha was determined to rid shadow from this world. Shadow fired chaos spears, destroying half of them, but the remaining four came at him too quick. With one rocket exploding against his stomach, shadow spiraled down to the ground and banged against the floor on impact. The three rockets came down and pummeled against shadow, all combining into one large explosion.

Mecha teleported to the floor, watching the massive fire consuming the casino. Mecha teleported outside to see Sector V walking back, firing their weapons at a horde of clones. Mecha teleported behind the five operatives. Kuki bumped into the ten foot Mecha. She slowly looked up to see Mecha looking down at her. Kuki immediately screamed. Mecha grabbed her by wrapping his arm around her and holding her up. Sector V distracted were also grabbed by a group of metal sonic clones. "Where's Shadow!'' she yelled, struggling to get free "In there.'' Mecha said evilly, showing her the burning casino. Kuki's tear filled eyes left her in shock. "Time to finish the job.'' Mecha said, raising his hand up then moving it forward. Ten metal sonic clones flew up into the air. Arming their rocket launchers, twenty rockets were fired. "SHADOW! NOO!!'' Kuki screamed, with tears flying.

The twenty rockets hit the casino at all points. The building finished with a cloud of fiery orange and charcoal colored smoke rising high up into the air. Mecha turned around and began walking, laughing under his breath. "Stop there you freak.'' said a voice from behind. Mecha turned around to see none other then Shadow, but in his Werehog form. Covered with burns, blood dripping from his arms, but still standing. "We're not finished yet.'' Shadow warned him. Ferocity developed within Shadow and all of it was going to be unleashed on Mecha.

"At this point Shadow, you have no way to bargain.'' Mecha presented.

"Oh yeah?'' Shadow replied. He quickly stretched both his arms, one formed into a fist, the other was open. The clenched fist hit Mecha right in the chest, launching Kuki up into the air. With the open palm, Shadow grabbed his friend and retracted both arms back. Jenny landed behind the clones holding the rest of sector v and swung her shiva swords, cutting the clones' heads off, freeing the four other operatives.

Shadow stepped out of the fire, not flinching an inch from the red hot embers that touched his fur. Shadow stopped in front of the massive fire, glaring fiercely at Mecha. Shadow put Kuki down, she looked up at him with a confused look. "Get out of here Kuki.'' Shadow said, without even looking at her.

"But-'' she began.

"NOW!'' Shadow exclaimed.

Kuki backed away at his uproar, but she ran off to Jenny and the other operatives, who altogether returned to the battle.

* * *

"Doesn't this make our battle more challenging?'' Mecha asked, holding his arms out.

"Don't be so sure.'' replied Shadow.

"But I am Shadow. So, lets see who's the true Werehog, shall we?'' Mecha said, raising his fists.

Shadow let out a angry roar and charged. Mecha ran at him fast. Mecha fired his fist at shadow, but the Werehog ducked and grabbed his wrist and throwing Mecha over his head and landing on his back. Shadow stretched his arms to grab Mecha by the shoulders. Shadow started swinging his stretched arms in numbers of circles until letting go. Mecha fired through three cars, all pushing them back into a row. Shadow leaped down at Mecha with his claws drawn at his foe. Mecha's cannon came out and fired. The large blue laser hit Shadow and sent him flying back through the air. Mecha teleported above shadow and smashed both his fists down on his stomach. Shadow hurdled down to the ground in a flash.

The grey dust surrounding shadow as he laid in a large crater. Mecha flew down towards shadow's stirring body. Shadow sent his clenched fist at Mecha. With quick reactions, Mecha teleported out of the way. Mecha reappeared right above shadow, his chaos cannon pointing straight down at him. Shadow grabbed the cannon, swinging Mecha in three circles until stopping and smashing his foe on the hood of a car, turning it into a pancake. Shadow leaped at Mecha with a car held over his head. Mecha fired his chaos cannon right at the car causing it to explode sending shadow flying diagonally upwards straight through the wall of a skyscraper. Debris buckled from the ceiling above shadow. Shadow looked to his right, seeing Mecha fly right up to the hole shadow created. Mecha charged immediately with the force of his jetpack. Shadow pushed him off the ground. He stretched an arm out to grab a pillar and he began running as soon as he touched the ground. Mecha began firing his gatling guns by this point. The heavy rounds ripping through anything.

Shadow spun in a circle reverting back to his normal form. Shadow slid to a stop, a few feet in front of him was Mecha. Mecha fired his gatling guns, but he was out of bullets. "Dammit.'' he muttered.

Shadow took the opportunity to unleash his chaos blast. Shadow was outlined with red energy, his eyes covered with pure red. "I'm not going to you do this to me you fool!'' Mecha exclaimed, hovering off the ground with his jetpack and charging full force.

"Chaos.'' Shadow whispered, the energy building up to its highest peak.

Out in the front of the huge hotel Shadow and Mecha were in, a sword pierced through the head of a Metal Sonic clone that was laying on the ground. Sokka lifted his sword out of its head and smiled. "That's all of them.'' he said "Hey! You see what happened to Shadow?'' Juki asked, running up to the gang. Suddenly, the top part of the hotel exploded in a red dome of energy. Fire spilled out into the air, lighting up the night.

"Does that answer your question?'' said Zuko. Kuki stepped forward, tears began to form. In a flash, Shadow appeared in front of the group. Kuki gasped, overjoyed to see him still alive, Kuki ran into Shadow's arms, embracing him tightly.

"You worry too much, you know that right?'' Shadow said, as Kuki separated from the hug "Someone has to!'' she exclaimed.

The rest of the heroes grouped together a few minutes later. "I need to check something.'' Shadow said, taking his green Chaos Emerald out. Shadow squeezed it tighter causing it to glow brighter. An image appeared in the emerald, revealing a frightening image. The emerald dimmed, the image faded away.

"What is it Shadow?'' asked Dawn. He turned around, looking at the Avatar gang. "Ba Sing Se is under siege…by Eggman's forces.'' Shadow said.

The gang all wore shocked faces. Their eyes filled with despair. "I'll send you back, but the Pokemon trainers will come with you.'' Shadow informed.

"Jenny, Omega, you two go find Robot Boy, we need all the help we can get.'' Shadow told them.

"Got it!'' Jenny said, giving a thumbs up.

"What about us?'' asked Kuki, standing in front of the rest of Sector V.

"I'll send you back to Central City. You guys will stay with Amy and Cream, keep me posted.'' Shadow finished, tossing Kuki a two way radio phone.

Shadow held his Chaos Emerald out. Three blue portals appeared in a row. Sector V went in the first one. "Guys hold on.'' Shadow said to the gang and the trainers.

"I'll send May and Max here, give me a second.'' shadow said, holding the emerald up. A portal behind shadow appeared, May and Max ran out, the portal sealed up behind them. "Glad you could make it!'' Ash said.

"I'd never miss this for the world.'' said May, stopping beside Ash.

"You ready Max?'' asked Brock.

"You bet! Let's go!'' Max said bravely, running into the portal with all the others running in after him.

"Good luck you two.'' Shadow said plainly.

"Thanks Shadow, you too.'' Jenny replied, jumping into the portal, with Omega flying into it.

The three portals vanished at the same time. Shadow sighed, he felt tiresome. "Long time no see Shadow.'' said a voice from behind.

Shadow knew the voice automatically. "Tell me why you decided to come?'' asked Shadow "You know me,'' said the voice. Flying down to him was Rouge the Bat.

"I never miss anything.'' she said, landing in front of him.

"Look around…you missed a lot.'' Shadow said with a bit of anger in his voice, as he walked past her.

Rouge huffed, "Well, maybe just this time.'' she said, walking after him.

"So, where you going?'' Rouge asked the hedgehog.

"To see General Richards.'' he replied, stopping in his tracks.

"Ahhh, and what are you planning this time, may I ask?'' Rouge responded, standing in front of him. Shadow ignored her and walked around her.

"None of your business.'' he finally answered.

"And why won't you tell me?'' she asked persistently.

"Need info on where Eggman's going to hit next.'' Shadow said, waving his Chaos Emerald, a blue portal appearing in front of him.

"Doing freelance work Shadow? That's a bit strange for you.'' replied Rouge.

"Either you shut up, I'll make you.'' he replied angrily.

Rouge surprisingly remained silent. "If you want to tag alone, you can, I could use the help.'' Shadow said, looking at her.

"Fine, beats anything else.'' Rouge shrugged.

Shadow turned his head around and jumped into the portal with rouge following behind him. Ba Sing Se under attack, our heroes separating, three new missions for our heroes to conquer! How will each one turn out? Will our heroes complete their tasks? And where and what is Sonic going to do? Who knows what will come next as the beginning of the Apocalyptic War continues.


	6. Bickering Teens and a New Mission

**Chapter Six: Bickering Teens and a New Mission  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NOTHING shown in this story! The characters belong to their respectful creators/owners.**

* * *

_**Unknown Dimension, 9:30 pm **_

Rows of houses lined up together, the stars shined across the sky, a silhouette leaped across the roofs. It was Sonic himself. "I don't know what I'm doing, should I be really risking my neck again?'' he thought to himself, leaping across the roofs like it was nothing. Sonic stopped on one of the roofs, taking in a breath of fresh air. He wore no cloak, nothing was hiding his image. "I'm probably on Earth, looks like Earth, I think.'' he said, scanning the area.

He sat down, taking a rest for once. Being a hero holds many complications, more than you can count, but lots more than you can even think of. "I wish it was this peaceful.'' sonic said. His head was lowered, many things introduced themselves to his mind without warning. "Ever since this device,'' he began, looking at the transformation device.

"It's changed my life and the course of war. As long as I bear it around my wrist, it'll never end.'' he thought to himself, lowering his arm and resting it on the edge of the roof.

The roof Sonic was sitting on was the house of Tommy Pickles. At ten years old he sure has changed but his leadership skills are still there within him. He was asleep of course. A hard days work at school can and probably will have a hard number on any kid. But this time, his life is about to change, big time. The sound of a siren came to his ears, waking the young boy up. He sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. The sounds of the sirens got louder, causing him to hop out of bed. He ran over to the window and looked all the way to the right. A helicopter was flying over the street, its light beaming down at the road. Tommy quickly ran to Dil's room. He hastily opened the door and ran over to his sleeping brother. "Dil! Dil come on wake up!'' he shook his brother.

"You'll never catch me alive you aliens!'' he said, rolling around in bed. Tommy inched back with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?'' Dil said, finally waking up "Hey…you're not an alien.'' Dil said, pointing at his brother.

"Get up! You have to come see this!'' Tommy said in a silent tone.

"Why? I'm tired.'' Dil said, lying back down and pulling the covers over his head.

"Never mind! Jeez!'' Tommy muttered, running out of the room.

* * *

Outside, the police helicopter was chasing after a lone car. Driving it were two crooks. "Can you make this thing go any faster?'' one of the crooks said.

"Shut up man!'' the other yelled, pressing on the accelerator.

Sonic raised his head and saw Tommy below running out into the driveway. Sonic looked to where Tommy was looking. He saw the approaching car coming, and fast. From across the street, Sonic saw four other kids coming over to Tommy. The four were still dressed in their pajamas. One was a red headed boy named Chuckie, two were twins known as Phil and Lil, the last was Chuckie's sister, Kimi.

"I'm guessing the sirens woke you up to.'' Chuckie said, approaching Tommy.

"Yeah, woke all us up.'' Tommy replied, turning to face the street where the chopper was flying from. Sonic watched over the group of preteens. "Why do all the ironic things have to happen to me?'' Sonic asked himself.

"Come on kids! Move!'' Sonic yelled in his head. Sonic pressed the button on the transformation device button turning himself into the Werehog.

The crook in the passenger seat stuck out of the window, holding an RPG. "Are you crazy man?!'' the other said "At least we'll get rid of it!'' he yelled back. The crook swayed the RPG until holding it steady. He smirked with an evil grin and fired. The rocket hit the underside of the chopper. He sat back inside the car and laughed, "Got em!'' he said.

The crook, not focusing on the road, didn't notice a pot hole in the street. The crook driving the car saw the pot hole a split second until…the car drove right into it, spinning the car out of control and sliding across the ground on its side. "Whoa!'' yelled Phil.

The police helicopter came falling straight at the kids. Sonic's eyes widened, he immediately jumped into action. The chopper smashed into the street, coming fast at the group of kids. Sonic landed in front of the group of kids. The kids moved out of the way. The chopper ran into sonic, but he had his claws drive into the sides of the chopper. The force, however, was pushing him across the street. Sonic fell on his back leaving the chopper to fall on top of him. The group all walked over to the burning chopper. "Okay, I'm officially, freaked out.'' said Lil.

"How about we all go to my house?'' Tommy presented.

"Are you sure your parents will let us?'' Chuckie asked.

"There out on the town, so its okay.'' answered Tommy.

Moments later, the preteens all gathered inside Tommy's house. "This is really, really bad.'' said Kimi, hugging her legs while sitting on the couch.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure the police will come and clean up the mess.'' Tommy answered.

"But what caught the helicopter?'' Chuckie included.

"I didn't get a glimpse at it.'' said Phil.

"Me neither.'' Lil said.

"Guys, lets just not talk about and get worried, or worse.'' Tommy said, laying down on the floor.

"What do you mean worse?'' asked Kimi.

"Remember last time? We all got freaked out because we thought there was a Reptar curse.'' Tommy told them.

"Oh yeah, we overdid it.'' replied Kimi, stretching her legs out.

"I'd like to point out Chuckie freaked out the most.'' said Phil.

"Hey!'' exclaimed the red head. A sudden knock came at the door, startling all the kids. "Who wants to go answer that?'' said Chuckie.

"I will.'' Tommy said, getting off the floor and walking to the door. He grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open. Standing at outside was an angry looking Angelica.

"Angelica? What're you doing here?'' asked Tommy.

"My power is out! So I'm coming in!'' she yelled, shoving Tommy out of the way.

* * *

Tommy closed the door and rejoined the others in the living room. "I cannot believe this! I lose power, I walk all the way here in the cold, I'm only in pajamas! And I have to stay with all of you!'' Angelica complained.

"Whoa, I wake up to here screaming. What's up with that?'' said Dil, who just walked in.

"About time you decided to get up.'' Tommy said.

"Come on T, I was tired from running away from aliens, jeez.'' Dil replied, walking over to the couch to sit down.

Back outside, a raindrop dropped onto the street. Suddenly, there was rainfall all over. The fire burning from the chopper doused. A clawed hand reached out onto the street. Sonic lifted the chopper off himself and tossed it at a telephone pole.

The power in Tommy's house suddenly went off. "You gotta' be kidding me?!'' shouted Angelica.

"Everyone stay calm, its just the storm outside.'' said Tommy.

"This is getting worse by the minute isn't it?'' said Kimi.

"I told you, there's nothing to worry about.'' Tommy assured. A boom of thunder changed that. The group all slumped down by the loud boom. "Do you have any candles by any chance?'' asked Chuckie.

A streak of lightning blasted again. Sonic got up, but his arm was stuck in a crack on the ground. He growled with anger. He grabbed his arm and started to pull. Unknown to him, his bone was out of place. Sonic started to feel the pain, but he urged to free his arm. Sonic quickly dislodged his arm out of the crack, but it also gave him the severe pain of his bone being put back in place. Sonic let out a vicious loud roar, even making the lightning flash three times.

The group inside the house heard the frightening roar. "Okay, now I'm glad I woke up.'' said a shivering Dil "There's no need to worry, we're just imagining things.'' Tommy said. A sudden pound on the roof reached their ears.

"Anyone wanna' check that?'' said Chuckie.

"NO!'' everyone answered.

On the roof, Sonic pulled his wounded body to the top of the roof. "Dang, I hate it when I do that.'' Sonic said, rubbing his arm. "Should I check on those kids?'' he asked himself. "Heck, mine as well try.'' sonic said, jumping into the backyard.

"What was that?'' said Phil, hearing the sound of Sonic landing in the backyard.

"I'll check it out.'' said Tommy.

"I'll go with you!'' said Kimi, following after him.

"What made you wanna' come with me?'' asked Tommy, walking to the screen door to the backyard.

"You're always taking charge, I couldn't let you go alone this time.'' said kimi with a smile. The two stopped in front of the screen door. "Well, thanks for coming with me.'' said Tommy.

"No problem.'' replied Kimi, blushing lightly.

Tommy opened the screen door to see the ten foot silhouette of Sonic. The two screamed. Tommy closed the door and the two ran back into the living room. "I saw that coming.'' Sonic said, his eyes shutting half way.

"What happened?'' asked Lil.

"We saw a huge monster! That's what!'' exclaimed Kimi.

"You two are insane, follow me and I'll prove this thing isn't real.'' said Angelica, walking to the screen door. The group followed her. Angelica stood in front of the door and opened. There was nothing but pitch black. "I told you there's nothing to be scared about.'' Angelica said, crossing her arms. The lightning flashed, revealing Sonic standing behind Angelica.

"A-A-Angelica, l-look behind you.'' stuttered Chuckie, pointing behind her.

"What!?'' she shouted, turning around to see the massive Sonic standing before her.

"Aren't you gonna' let me in?'' he asked, his Werehog voice scaring them. The whole group roared in screams, running back into the living room. Angelica shut the door before joining with the others. "Why me?'' Sonic asked himself.

Sonic punched down the screen doors, and walked inside. The group stood in the living room, shaking in fear. "Yeah, fangs, claws, big size, I'm no monster, I'm a bit lost actually.'' Sonic said, approaching them. Silence remained dominant over the group of kids. Sonic lowered his head with a sigh. Sonic pressed the button on the device. A white light surrounded Sonic and vanished afterwards, revealing him in his hedgehog form. Sonic could tell now that they look less scared then before.

"Have any of you seen a glowing emerald?'' he asked. More silence followed. "Are you people deaf? Or have you ever seen a talking hedgehog before?'' he asked.

"Who are you?'' asked Tommy "Sonic the Hedgehog. Never heard of me?'' replied the hedgehog.

"Oh…my…gosh! I knew it was you!'' exclaimed Dil.

"Huh?'' said Chuckie.

"Have you seen him on the news!? Saving the world, fighting robots, its awesome! I can't believe you're here!'' Dil shouted, sticking his face at Sonic.

"Please move away kid.'' Sonic said, pushing his head away.

"So what did you say you were here for?'' asked Kimi.

"Looking for Chaos Emeralds. You seen any?'' Sonic asked.

"Uhh, sorry, haven't seen one, bye!'' Chuckie answered, attempting to run out the room, but Kimi grabbed his collar, stopping him. Sonic sighed with grief.

"This'll never end.'' he said, walking over to the TV. He turned it on. The news was on.

"Strange tremors have been reported at the mountain resort. People that went in the caverns, shown here, ran out of them when the tremors violently shook the mountain.'' the male reporter said. Sonic's eyes widened a bit. Sonic turned the TV off.

"Tremors? Up in the mountains?'' said Phil "Maybe they're giant underground worms!'' exclaimed Dil. Everyone looked at him weirdly. "A guy can imagine can he?'' said Dil, shrugging.

"Do you guys know where that place is?'' asked Sonic, sounding desperate.

"Yeah, why?'' Tommy asked.

"Chaos emeralds sometimes send small power surges that can affect anything, those tremors are being caused by an Emerald, I know it.'' Sonic told them.

"Well I'm not going! I hate that place!'' Chuckie exclaimed, crossing his arms and turning away "Come on Chuckie, last time wasn't so bad, you made it down the mountain remember?'' Tommy reminded.

"Yeah, but what if something worse happens now that he's with us!'' Chuckie said, unfolding his arms and pointing at Sonic.

"Trust me, I'm not the one to anger, especially what I'm going through right now.'' Sonic said, walking towards the door. He turned around to the group of kids.

"Get your clothes ready, tomorrow we're hunting for a Chaos Emerald.'' Sonic said to them. Here we go again with another journey, but with new friends. Will they actually find a chaos emerald up in the mountains? Is there a trap waiting for them? Or is someone else after the emerald as well? The answer is coming right up.

* * *

_**Mountain Resort, 9:30 pm**_

Inside an empty cabin, a blue portal opened up. Walking through it was a cloaked Sonic, following behind were the seven kids dressed in winter clothing. They all came out of the portal and looked at it strangely. The portal then quickly vanished. "Wow, awesome!!'' yelled Dil.

"Calm down, its nothing.'' said Sonic, looking over his shoulder.

"To me it is dude!'' Dil shouted back.

Sonic shook his head and lowered the hood off his head. He took it off and rested it over a chair then sat on it, stretching his feet on the table. The others looked at him confusedly. "We'll settle in before leaving.'' Sonic said, opening one of his eyes then shutting it.

They all cheered and ran upstairs to find their rooms. Tommy and Kimi were the only ones left standing.

"What's wrong? I thought kids like you enjoy this stuff?" Sonic said.

"We would, but we're worried. Aren't your worried Tommy?'' Kimi said, looking at Tommy.

"I have to agree with her, what is all this about?'' Tommy asked, sitting down on a couch across from Sonic.

Sonic dropped his feet on the ground. "If I were to tell you what this is all about, you'd both be thirteen by the time I'm done.'' Sonic answered, then sitting back on the couch.

"Besides, we're going to find that Emerald, so there's no time to talk.'' Sonic added. Tommy and Kimi exchanged glances.

"What're you two staring at each other for?'' Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?'' the two said at the same time looking back at Sonic.

"Either you two are weirded out by me, or one of you has a crush on the other.'' Sonic said, smiling at the end.

"Uhh-No we don't!'' Kimi protested, standing up.

"Yeah! You're just being obnoxious!'' added Tommy, standing up as well.

"Am I suppose to feel threatened?'' Sonic asked.

"Why are you so rude!?'' Kimi exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.

"I'm not the one staring at Tommy.'' Sonic said. Kimi blushed at this point and gasped. She angrily glared at Sonic then Tommy. "What I do?'' said Tommy, shrugging.

Kimi huffed and ran up the stairs. "Why'd you say that?!'' Tommy whispered.

"Sit down Tommy.'' Sonic said, sitting up. Tommy sat down next to Sonic.

"Listen, I changed in my life.'' Sonic began, looking Tommy in the eyes.

"And that makes you be cruel to people?'' Tommy guessed.

"No, things happened to me, especially one.'' Sonic continued.

"What's that?'' he asked.

"I died.'' Sonic simply said. Tommy choked, but drowned it out.

"I was in a coma for three years. After that, I didn't want to be a hero anymore.'' Sonic said, turning himself forwards. "No wonder you have problems talking about it.'' Tommy added.

"You're right about that, but now I know what Eggman's up to, but I'm not sure if I want to go on.'' Sonic rambled on.

"Who's Eggman?'' asked the preteen "The man who wants to rule the Earth and destroy all of mankind.'' Sonic answered. Tommy's eyes definitely widened at this point.

"Come on, tell the others to get ready.'' Sonic said, standing up, grabbing his cloak and putting it on.

"Don't forget your girlfriend either.'' Sonic said, walking to the door.

Tommy growled, "She's not my girlfriend!'' he yelled.

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Ba Sing Se Outskirts, 8:30 pm**_

Sitting in the middle of an open space surrounded by rocks were the avatar gang and the Pokemon trainers. "We've walked for hours! And Ba Sing Se still isn't in our sight!'' Ash complained.

"We wandered into this rock canyon, what do you expect?'' Misty added. Silence came next. What was there to talk about? After all they're in the middle of a soon to become catastrophe, they have no time to have conversations.

"What was it like when you guys first met Sonic?'' Dawn asked out of nowhere.

"What's up with that? Why do you want to ask us that?'' replied Sokka.

"Just curious.'' Dawn answered.

The Avatar gang exchanged looks. Katara smiled, "We first met when the northern water tribe was under attack.'' she began. "I almost died, if he hadn't arrived.'' Katara continued.

"So exactly what happened?'' Ash asked.

"I was surrounded by fire benders, they all shot fireballs at me, that's when sonic came in and saved me.'' Katara said, still smiling while lowering her head. "After that, he took out the whole fleet! No offense Aang, you were good at it too.'' Sokka said.

"No worries.'' Aang waved his hand.

"From then on, Sonic visited our world two more times, and together we saved them all three times, it was such an adventure with him.'' Katara finished.

"We never really got to talk to Sonic, he was always on the run, but he did help us out at times.'' May commented.

"I'm just glad that he's back!'' Misty said happily.

"All we need to do is stop Eggman, again.'' said Max.

"Don't worry Max we will.'' Ash assured.

* * *

_**The Pentagon, 8:00 am**_

In one of the main offices was General Richards. He was looking out a rectangular window. He took a sip of water from the glass in his hand. A sudden blue portal opened up from behind him in the middle of the room. Richards turned around normally, acting like it was nothing. He placed the glass on the table, "Now who could this be?'' he said. Walking out of the portal was Shadow and Rouge. The two walked in to the middle of the room, the portal sealing behind them.

"I had a feeling it be you Shadow, what brings you here?'' Richards began.

"I need information.'' Shadow replied "From me? Is that really you Shadow?'' Richards joked. Shadow growled.

"You want to know where Eggman is?'' Richards said.

"Yes, do you know where he is?'' Shadow replied.

"Actually yes, intelligence gathered says he's in your world, in Rail Canyon.'' Richards told him.

"Rail Canyon? Haven't been there for a long time.'' Rouge commented.

"It figures he'd be there, its one of his largest and most dangerous bases.'' Shadow said.

"And that's why Eggman is notorious for hiding.'' Richards added "Rail Canyon it is then.'' Shadow said, taking out his green Chaos Emerald.

"I'll check out some of the cities in our world, just in case he runs.'' Rouge said.

"Alright, be careful.'' Shadow said.

"When aren't I?'' Rouge said, smiling.

Shadow created a portal for Rouge which she went into. Shadow created a portal for himself which he walked into and disappeared afterwards. Richards turned around to look out the window again. "I hope they can catch on what he's up to, because from the little info we got, its not looking good.'' Richards said grimly.


	7. The Revelation of Doom

**Chapter Seven: The Revelation of Doom**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP at all, to anything shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful creators/owners.**

* * *

_**Outside the Mountain Resort, 10:00 pm**_

Climbing up a steep part of the mountain was the gang of heroes. Sonic was leading them, the bottom of the cloak flowed in the wind. "Man this is cold!'' Phil complained, as he shivered.

"Lighten up! Just be glad it isn't snowing yet!'' Lil said back.

Ironically, the snow started to fall.

"You should've shut up.'' Sonic said.

"Are we there yet? That emerald has to be around here somewhere!'' Tommy said.

"I'm really not the professional at seeking them, but a friend of mine is.'' Sonic replied. The group reached a high point of the mountain. In front of them was a narrow rock bridge, covered with snow. "Follow me.'' Sonic said.

Sonic took off right across the bridge in just a second. The others stood dumbfounded. "Come on, two by two.'' Sonic said, waving his hand. Lil and Phil made it across safely, then followed Chuckie and Dil, along with angelica. "Come on you guys! The wind's picking up!'' Sonic yelled to Tommy and Kimi.

Kimi went across with Tommy following behind her. Sonic watched them carefully, until the roaring of a jet turbine reached his ears. He looked far out behind them coming in at an angle was Mecha WereSonic! "Watch out!'' Sonic shouted, running at the two.

The two turned around to see Mecha coming right at them. Sonic tackled Mecha, but he broke through the rock bridge anyway, crumbling it. Tommy and Kimi fell into the bottomless gorge. "Kimi!!'' Chuckie yelled, looking over the edge. Sonic elbowed Mecha in the face, sonic quickly transformed into his Werehog form. He stretched one arm and the two kids landed on his arm, while his other hand dug right into the rock wall. "God, I hate his timings.'' Sonic said, squinting madly.

Mecha hovered a few feet behind Sonic. "Well look at this, the brave Sonic has made some new friends. Let me lower that number.'' Mecha said evilly, arming his gatling guns. "You two are gonna' have to trust me on this!'' sonic yelled down at them.

"Oh don't you even try it!'' Kimi yelled back. Sonic tossed the two high up into the air. Sonic sent his fist hurdling into Mecha's face, making him fly back. Sonic pulled down and let go, firing him back up. Tommy and Kimi started falling back down, but sonic came up and caught the two.

Suddenly, Mecha appeared in front of Sonic and kicked him in the chest, losing Sonic's hold on Tommy and Kimi which sent them flying about a half mile away. "No!!!'' yelled sonic. Sonic grabbed Mecha by the neck and swung him down into the snow, making a wave of it rise up. Sonic landed back with the others. "You two start searching for Tommy and Kimi, I saw them fall in a thick blanket of snow, so they're safe, but please hurry!'' sonic told them. The group started headed to the area where Sonic saw them land.

"Damn you Sonic! Must you always get in my way!'' Mecha shouted angrily.

"That makes two of us, clanker.'' Sonic snapped back.

"Last time you won the Dimensional War, but this war is ten times worse!'' Mecha yelled into the sky.

Mecha teleported and appeared in front of Sonic to give him a punch to the chest. Mecha picked sonic up and threw him at a jagged rock sticking out of the ground. Sonic shattered it on impact. Mecha tackled Sonic again before he could even touch the ground. "Why must you be such a nuisance!!!'' Mecha thundered. Mecha was holding sonic by the throat as he continuously flew forward. Mecha held Sonic back and smashed him into a piece of rock, creating cracks to spread all around it.

Mecha extended his cannon and aimed it right at Sonic's face. The sheer red glow reflected off Sonic's aching face. "Goodbye Sonic.'' Mecha said like he has won.

Sonic grabbed the cannon and swung Mecha off to the side, leaving sonic to drop to the ground and catch his breath. Mecha looked up to see sonic charging straight at him. Mecha launched his fist forward, but sonic ducked under it and gave a clean shot to Mecha's chin. Mecha flew backwards into the air. Sonic jumped up and grabbed him with one hand. Sonic swung Mecha around and tossed Mecha back into the snow covered ground. Sonic landed in front of Mecha to grab him by his ankles. Mecha quickly sat up, his right arm turned into that large metal spike, and drove it into Sonic's right arm. Sonic jumped back, holding the bleeding wound as his blood flowed onto the snow.

"Look at you, your blood spilling all over, fight it off you pathetic creature!'' Mecha yelled.

"All right…I'll show you.'' Sonic mumbled. Sonic reverted back to normal, and spin dashed in a blur right into Mecha's chest. Mecha went flying across the sky, but he stopped in mid air with the help of his jetpack. Sonic came spinning in a ball at Mecha. Mecha grabbed him and threw him back towards the ground in a big boom. Mecha came flying down at Mecha, his arms changed into his missile arms. Mecha started spinning in circles, firing missiles rapidly. Sonic got up, but flinched by the ongoing pain from his arm. He gasped when he saw the incoming explosives. Sonic dashed forward to dodge the missiles as they impacted with fierce velocity. The explosives started to shake the area. Sonic looked left and right to see parts of the mountain starting to crumble off.

Mecha landed on the ground hard in front of him. "Looks like one of is going to be buried, but for good this time!'' Mecha said, transforming both his arms into his metal spikes. Sonic gritted his teeth worriedly when he saw the spikes again. Mecha charged forwards. Sonic charged as well. Sonic spun off to the side, passing Mecha, then to do a damaging homing attack into Mecha's back. Mecha roared in pain due to the large dent going into his back. "How did you do that?'' Mecha said, turning to face him.

"You're not the only one who got stronger in these years!'' Sonic shouted back.

"Then I guess I've underestimated you, but only this time Sonic.'' said Mecha.

"Why are you following me then!?'' yelled Sonic "The same reason you're here.'' Mecha replied.

"The emerald.'' Sonic muttered.

"And with that, I bid you farewell! Don't think you've Sonic, this game has only just begun!'' Mecha pointed down at him as he rose into the air and vanished with the power of chaos control.

Sonic stood motionless. "Curse you Mecha and Eggman. Why don't you ever give up?'' Sonic thought to himself. "I have to find those kids, and quick!'' Sonic said, running to the spot where the others went.

* * *

_**Rail Canyon, 12:00 pm**_

The huge canyon of rails, twisting, turning, and zigzagging all over this natural wonder. Quickly riding down one was Shadow himself. Shadow looked carefully up ahead to see was coming around a corner, a canyon wall was on both sides of him. "Tight corners, too quiet, I'm not liking this.'' shadow thought. A huge blast of blue energy hit right behind him, hurdling shadow forwards. Shadow roared as he was falling. He grunted and reached out onto another rail, which he hung thousands of miles above the ground. Shadow looked to the right and saw Mecha WereShadow hovering towards him. Shadow hopped back on the rail and balanced himself perfectly on it.

"You're intruding, and must be disposed of my friend.'' said Mecha.

"I'd like to see you try!'' Shadow snapped.

"I'd like to prove that right now!'' Mecha yelled back, firing his cannon.

Shadow slid down the rail and switched the position of his legs to go faster. Mecha flew right above the rails, charging down at shadow. "Can't you be bothersome to someone else?'' Shadow said.

"Yes, but if I keep doing this, I'll finally get to kill you!'' Mecha called back.

"That figures.'' Shadow mumbled bitterly.

Shadow jumped in the air and turned around, firing chaos spears at Mecha. Mecha knocked three away and spun out of the way to dodge some more. Mecha then fired his cannon again. Shadow fired his chaos spear beam, colliding with Mecha's blast. The two caused an explosion, spreading a cloud of smoke far. Shadow managed to land back on a rail. He saw a loop coming up. Shadow sped himself forward. Mecha came flying out of the smoke cloud as quick as he could. Shadow went up the loop. Mecha looked up and fired his gatling guns. Shadow widened his eyes and sped back down the loop to continue on forward. Mecha transformed his arms back into his regular arms. Shadow jumped up to dodge Mecha's charge at him. Mecha continued flying backwards as he turned to face shadow. Shadow fired five chaos spears. Mecha teleported and reappeared in front of shadow and quickly grabbed him by the throat.

Mecha threw shadow far down. Shadow turned to face the bottom. He saw a rail coming up. He stuck his hands out, they both glowed green. "Oh no you're not!'' Mecha shouted, firing a series of missiles down at Shadow.

Shadow came inches from the rail until the missiles impacted, creating a large black cloud. Riding out of it was Shadow on his motorcycle, riding on the rail! Mecha hovered, filled with surprise. "Damn him.'' whispered Mecha.

Shadow grabbed his M-29 out of a bag on the side of his bag. He pointed the machine gun back and fired. Mecha bucked and flinched as the bullets hit his armor repeatedly. Shadow tossed his gun away and did a wheelie, revving the engines at the same time. He went off to the left, then right and up a loop, then straight down again. Shadow saw Eggman's huge base down below. "Finally reached it.'' he said. A sudden explosion hit him from behind. "Get off that damn bike!'' Mecha yelled. Shadow set a C4 charge on the bike. Shadow leaped forward to get ahead of the bike. Shadow turned around, grabbed the front of the bike, spun it around and letting it go to fly at Mecha. Mecha punched the bike as hard as he could, but the powerful C4 charge exploded, sending Mecha down into the canyon depths.

* * *

Shadow came down into a station. Eggman's ugly trains were parked in it. Shadow hopped off onto the platform and immediately skated forwards. Shadow came to a stop in front of a large door. "Hope no one's home.'' he said. From inside, the doors busted open and slammed against the walls. Shadow walked in, his hands sparking with gold energy. He saw a computer at the other side of the room. He teleported over to it. "Pretty large console, this must be Eggman's control room.'' he said, noticing all the other computers, blueprints for robots, and pieces lying around.

Shadow started typing in keys. "Déjà vu, what do we have here?'' he said, clicking on a file that said 'Top Secret' on it. A popup came onto the screen. "Warning, entering restricted files only to be seen by Eggman.'' he read it. Shadow clicked on the file. A document opened, at the top said in red letters "PROJECT MECHA" "Could this be how Mecha WereSonic was created?'' shadow said. He scrolled down a bit. "It's all written by Eggman, lets see.'' he said as he began to read.

"I have finally finished my device, the Teleportal. A device able to travel anywhere to any time or place at will. I tested it and traveled to 2013.'' Shadow read. "Interesting device Eggman.'' shadow said before continue reading.

"I was sent to my base EggmanLand. I was highly confused why I ended up there, but I was under attack by none other than that pesky Sonic the Hedgehog. He was 20 years old and nearly unstoppable, taking out thousands of my clones and robots. I was wondering why my future self wasn't there? But I found out it was nothing.'' Shadow continued.

"So I took charge and sent my three metals out, sonic started to struggle against all three of them. It was extraordinary to see him switch between his regular form and his Werehog form, the device was strongly bonded with him. At one point, he was in his Werehog form, sonic was knocked to the ground like the fool he is. I fired twenty missiles at him, and he was defeated for good! I ridded myself of that petulant hedgehog for good!''

Shadow widened his eyes, "Sonic dies in 2013!'' Shadow exclaimed.

"But I had an idea, an idea that later sought me a plan for domination!'' shadow read on. "I scavenged his body, he lost an arm and a leg in the blast, his body was severely…ruined. At this point, I created an invention, a creature that I took back to present time! And his name-'' shadow stopped right there. "No…I-It can't be!'' shadow stepped back in horror. "I…can't believe this. I'm…I'm going to get him for this…Sonic will die!'' Shadow yelled. What has got to Shadow? What did he read? But Shadow has a new mission; Eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog!

* * *

_**The Mountains, 10:20 pm**_

Sitting in a dark cave was Tommy and Kimi. The two shivering preteens sat apart from each other. "Are you doing alright?'' said Tommy.

Kimi huffed and looked away. "What're you ticked about?'' Tommy asked.

"You think I like you don't you?'' Kimi said, looking him in the eye.

"You're mad because of what Sonic said?'' Tommy asked.

"Can you believe him? So rude and obnoxious, thinking we're together.'' Kimi said, wrapping herself in her blanket. Tommy sat silent.

"What? Don't tell me you actually like me?'' Kimi said.

"Well…we're just friends, so no.'' Tommy replied.

"Oh, well good.'' she said, looking at the ground in front of her.

Kimi began to cough. Tommy took the blanket out of his backpack and put it on Kimi. "What're you doing? Don't you need that?'' Kimi said confusedly "N-No I-its okay.'' Tommy stuttered, the freezing temperature getting the best of him.

Kimi grabbed his wrist. He looked at her, blushing slightly. "Come on, I didn't mean to yell at you, plus you need warmth too.'' Kimi said with a smile.

Tommy sat next to Kimi, the two covered with the blankets. "Kimi…I uhhh.'' Tommy began.

"What?'' she asked, looking at him.

"I'm glad to be with you.'' he said, blushing deeply.

"Me too.'' she said.

The two sat staring at each other, until they both inched closer to each other. The two locked lips for a moment. Kimi put her hand on his left cheek. The two finally separated from it. The two opened their eyes. They both chuckled lightly. A sudden bang came from outside. Walking to the entrance of the cave was the silhouette of Sonic and the others behind him.

"Tommy! Kimi! Is that you?'' he called.

"Yeah, please get us out of here!'' Tommy shouted back.

Moments later, the group was back at the cabin. "So did you ever find that emerald you were talking about?'' asked Chuckie "Sure did, take a look.'' sonic said, taking the yellow Chaos Emerald out of a pocket from the inside of his cloak.

"When did you get it?'' asked Tommy.

"Found it when I was looking for the rest of the group.'' Sonic answered.

"Well, this is nice and all but now its time for me to go home.'' Angelica said, confronting Sonic. "All right, just get out of my face please.'' sonic replied, snickering afterwards.

Sonic created a portal for them. "Go on, this portal will take you all back to Tommy's house, you can make your way from there.'' Sonic told them.

"Thanks a lot dude! It's been an honor adventuring with you!'' Dil said before running into the portal.

When only Tommy and Kimi were left. "Hey guys, take care all right?'' Sonic said. The two looked at him and gave him thumbs up. Sonic smiled, not only on the outside, but on the inside as well. "Have fun with your new girlfriend!'' Sonic called, before using Chaos Control to teleport himself. Tommy was about to yell but he closed his mouth and grabbed Kimi's hand. Kimi blushed as soon as he did. The two ran into the portal and back on home.

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Ba Sing Se Outer Wall, 9:15 pm**_

The demolished body of an egg titan flew off high wall and crashed onto a cabbage cart down in the streets. The poor cabbage merchant whimpered as he fell to his knees, sobbing madly. On top the wall, Toph sent two boulders into the chests of two egg titans, going straight through them. Aang swung his staff, letting loose a strong gust of wind. Pikachu jumped right over him and let out a thunderbolt down at a group of metal sonic clones. "Good job guys! Let's get down the wall!'' Aang raised his voice.

A sudden missile barrage hit the upper wall, shaking it and causing dawn to fall off. "Dawn!! NO!'' Ash yelled.

Dawn screamed loud on her way down. A quick blue flash came from below and suddenly, dawn landed in someone's arms. Dawn opened her eyes to see sonic the one responsible. "Long time no see.'' he said.

Sonic jumped high into the air just as he reached the edge and landed next to the group of heroes. Sonic put Dawn down. He lowered his hood, a smile on his face. "Sonic!'' they all shouted, running over to the blue hedgehog. "I wouldn't have expected that I end up here.'' Sonic said.

"Well, its good to see you anyway!'' said Ash.

"I have to agree with you.'' said a voice.

The group looked off to the side and saw Metal Sonic hovering there. "Metal.'' Sonic muttered. Sonic kept his cloak on and lunged at his Metal copy.

Sonic tackled him hard, forcing the two to crash into one of the buildings below, leveling it to rubble. Metal kicked Sonic off him then fired his core blast, hitting Sonic right in the chest, launching him even farther up where he crashed into the wall. Metal Sonic hovered in front of sonic while he was lodged into the wall. "Pathetic, why are you here?'' Metal asked, firing his machine guns.

Sonic quickly vanished and reappeared behind metal to bring both his clenched fists into metal's skull. Metal dive bombed back into the ground, raising shards of earth out of the ground. Sonic did a spin dash right into metal's chest. Sonic grabbed his shoulders and flung him back into the wall behind him. Sonic lunged at him again. Metal fired a single rocket that hit Sonic dead on. Sonic fired all the way down the street before finally touching the ground. He bumped and bounced until he slammed against a small house.

Sonic dashed down the street in a spin dash and impacted into Metal's chest. This also caused to fire his core blast, sending sonic to fly back down the street. Sonic bounced into the air, head down feet up. Metal flew at him, grabbed his ankles and smashed him into the ground. Sonic pushed himself off the ground and swung his foot across his face, sending metal onto the ground. Sonic turned into his Werehog form. Sonic growled, picking metal sonic up by his ankles and smashing him against a house on the side. Metal fired his core blast quickly. Sonic was went flying across the lower ring.

Metal teleported right above him and stomped both his feet into Sonic's chest. Sonic plummeted straight down to the ground, creating a crater. Metal flew down at Sonic's motionless corpse. Sonic had a surprise waiting for him though. An inch away from his foe, metal was punched right in the power source, sending him onto the ground, sparks of electricity bolted from his power source. Sonic charged at him, Metal teleported. Sonic skidded to a stop and turned around, his teeth were gritted.

Metal Sonic was hovering in the air, holding his damaged power source. "I hope you're ready Sonic because you and your friends are too late.'' metal said "What are you talking about!'' Sonic said, raising his voice.

"Metal Shadow and Metal Knuckles have reawakened a force, a force so strong not you can defeat in the shape you're in!'' Metal said, laughing evilly until teleporting away.

Sonic had a confused look on his face. When the ground suddenly shook, sonic looked around cautiously. The rest of the gang came from behind. A huge crack started zigzagging towards the group, an orange glow coming out from it. The pieces of ground ripped open, a giant three fingered lava hand sprang up out of the ground. The gigantic hand dropped down onto the ground, another hand burst under a group of houses. Chunks of the ground fell into the monstrous hole. "This can't be good.'' sonic said, his eyes widened. Suddenly, Iblis rose out of the ground and roared immediately. The group behind Sonic shrunk down by his echoing roar. Sonic stood still, a face of determination remained his expression. Flying in front of Iblis's face was Mephiles. "This definitely won't be easy.'' Sonic said, about to leap, but suddenly a blue portal opened from behind him and sucked him in.

The portal quickly vanished. "Sonic!'' yelled half the group.

Iblis glared down at them, lava dripping from his mouth. "This should be easy.'' Mephiles muttered evilly.

Looks like the metal's task was completed, Iblis and Mephiles are back. The Avatar Gang and Pokemon gang are outsized, but are they outmatched? Could they actually turn the tide on the Flames of Disaster? And what made that portal? Where will Sonic end up? The answer is on its way.

* * *

_**Central City, 7:30 am**_

"Thanks for staying with us Brandy.'' Kuki said.

"No problem, as long as I have someone to talk to besides Whiskers.'' Brandy said.

"Hey, I thought you liked talking to me?'' Whiskers whined.

"When you're not being annoying, yeah I do.'' Brandy said, smiling.

Whiskers huffed, walking away, muttering under his breath.

"Amy? What're you doing in there?'' Cream yelled.

"Just give me a minute Cream!'' she yelled back, from her upstairs room.

"So for how long have you known Shadow?'' Brandy asked Kuki.

"Very, VERY, long! He's been my best friend and always watched out for me!'' she said happily "And you always made it out together?'' brandy said "Yup! No doubt about it!'' replied Kuki.

Amy came down the stairs, wearing the same kind of clothes she use to wear, except instead of being red it was a light pink, as were her boots. "You've been getting dressed? For what?'' asked Cream.

"To try and get a feel for my new clothes! These are new Cream.'' Amy told her.

"So that's what you got at the mall last week.''

"You'd be right!'' Amy replied.

"How long do we have to stay here anyway?'' Number 4 asked, walking into the room, followed by the rest of the operatives.

"Would you stop complaining, Sonic told us to stay put!'' Number 5 told him.

"She's right, we need to trust him.'' said Number 1.

"And besides, we barely get any time to just hang out.'' Number 2 added.

A sudden portal opened in the middle of the room. Shadow marched out angrily, the portal sealing behind him.

"Where is he!'' Shadow yelled, throwing a table over.

"Shadow! What's wrong?'' Kuki asked, approaching him.

"Where's Sonic? I need to find him!'' Shadow said, his voice deepened into an angry tone.

"He's not here. Why do you need to find him?'' Brandy said.

"I'm going to make that hedgehog pay.'' Shadow said, turning his back to Kuki. Another sudden portal opened, this time behind, Brandy.

The portal sucked her in, as well as Kuki, then sealed. "Kuki? Number 3!'' Wally shouted.

Shadow stood motionless, he narrowed his eyes and turned towards the window. "I'm going to kill him.'' Shadow whispered.

He fired a single chaos spear at the wall, making a large hole that he jumped out of and sped down the street. Amy and the others walked up to the hole. "I am so not paying for that!!'' Amy shouted.


	8. The Worst Saved For Last

**Chapter Eight: The Worst Saved For Last**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters belong to their respectful creators/owners. **

* * *

_**New York City, Year: 2030, 11:30 am**_

A ruined street sat silent. Fires were ravaging overturned cars, chunks of debris lay across the street. Suddenly, an elderly shadow the hedgehog slammed down on the windshield of a car. Mecha WereSonic landed right on him, aiming his gatling gun right at his face.

"Face it Shadow, I'll always come back, and I'll always win.'' Mecha said "You're a fool for thinking that S-'' Shadow began.

"Don't even say it, you know I hate being called that, he's erased from history, and so shall you.'' Mecha said, pushing his gatling gun into Shadow's forehead.

From down the street, a portal opened, Kuki and brandy dropped onto the ground, the portal vanished above them. Mecha looked up and saw the two. "I thought I killed you!'' Mecha yelled, throwing Shadow back into the windshield of a car down the street.

Shadow rolled off the hood and coughed and spit. He looked to see Kuki. His eyes widened. "H-How, she's…NOO!'' Shadow charged, intent to stop Mecha.

Shadow fired a huge chaos spear into Mecha's back, launching him forwards over the heads of the two girls.

Shadow teleported in front of Kuki and Brandy. "Shadow? You're…older, and taller.'' she said.

Shadow kneeled down and hugged Kuki. "I can't believe this, you're alive!'' he said.

"What?'' she said.

"No time, start running, I'll explain later.'' Shadow told them.

Mecha tackled Shadow from his side. Mecha pushed shadow right through a glass window of an old jewelry shop. The two rolled away from each other. Mecha got up, taking one of the display cases and smashing it on shadow's head. Shadow fired a chaos spear into Mecha's chest, making him stumble backwards. "It'll take more than that to send me flying.'' Mecha said, kicking shadow in the gut. "Oh yeah? I'll send you flying alright.'' shadow said. Mecha tilted his head.

From outside, the two girls were standing in the middle of the street, waiting for shadow. "Where are we? When are we?'' Brandy questioned.

"I don't know, but something went way wrong.'' Kuki said, her hands clasped together.

A sudden red light shined from the inside of the jewelry shop. Mecha came flying out and bashed against a light pole behind Kuki and brandy, then dropped face first to the ground. The two looked to see hopping out of the window was Shadow in his Werehog form. He looked more menacing now that at this age his quills were longer and he had some others growing. "Step out of the way and get to safety!'' shadow told them, charging forwards. The two cleared a path for him. Shadow jumped on top of Mecha while he was still down. Mecha pointed his cannon and fired. Shadow went flying high into the air. Mecha retracted his cannon and armed his rocket arms. He fired ten rockets up at shadow. Shadow swung his stretched arms, destroying five. He suddenly teleported. Shadow reappeared in front of Mecha, back in his hedgehog form. His hands were above one another, a golden ball in the middle. "See ya' tomorrow.'' he said, firing the beam right into his chest. Mecha was sent hurdling in pain above the buildings and soon he was gone.

"How did you change from your normal form and Werehog form like that?'' questioned Kuki. Shadow turned to face them, raising his left arm. The two gasped to see the transformation device, except the button was glowing red. "How'd you get that?'' Brandy asked, filled with a surprising tone.

"I made it, had enough technology and Chaos Emerald energy to make it.'' Shadow said, lowering his arm. "

But Kuki…I can't believe it, you're okay!'' he said, walking up to her.

"What are you saying?'' she asked.

"I'll show you.'' he replied. He snapped his fingers, teleporting the three.

The three reappeared in a dirt area. There were a bunch of tombstones and

wooden crosses. "Here.'' he said, looking at a tombstone. Kuki and Brandy stood on both sides of shadow. Kuki gasped, putting her hands on her mouth. Kuki's name was on it. "You died in 2015.'' he said grimly.

"Oh my god.'' Brandy said in shock. Kuki dropped to her knees in front of it.

"How can this be?'' she said, putting her hands to her tear filled eyes. She looked to the right and saw something worse. Four tombstones that had the names of the rest of Sector V. Kuki shook her head. "No…No, no, NOO!!'' she cried.

Shadow looked away. Brandy came by Kuki's side and hugged her. "Who did this?'' Brandy asked, looking at Shadow. Shadow looked at her, but looked away again.

Brandy got up and looked at the left side. She gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. Two tombstones, side by side, one was 'Jenny Wakeman' the other said 'E-123 Omega'. Brandy looked behind them and saw the name 'Katara', 'Toph', and 'Misty'.

She backed up, her lip quivering, lost for words. "This is how it ends.'' Shadow said, stopping next to brandy. Brandy sobbed, "B-B-But who? WHO DID THIS!?'' Brandy exclaimed, tears streaming down her face.

Shadow walked away. Brandy looked around the area again. "What about Sonic?'' she asked quickly.

Shadow stopped, looked over his shoulder. "You don't wanna' know.'' he said, then continued walking.

What is this? What happened that made this future? Who is responsible for the deaths of our heroes? Is this how Earth's future will end up? A question is to be answered, problem is, the answer will shock your mind.

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Ba Sing Se Lower Ring, 9:25 am **_

The group of heroes ran down an empty street. The huge Iblis followed after them. "How are we suppose to beat that thing?!'' exclaimed Max.

"I don't know, just keep running!'' Sokka answered.

Suddenly, in the distance ahead of them, a portal opened releasing huge slew of chaos spears fired out of, towards Iblis's head. The chaos spears all made their mark, damaging the molten armor covering his head. Flying out of the portal was Shadow. He landed behind the group, making his chaos sword appear in his right hand. "If you guys got any bright ideas, do it now.'' he said, leaping up at Mephiles.

"Shadow.'' Mephiles said, flying down at him. Shadow swung his sword, cutting a swath on Mephiles, purple gas leaked out from the cut.

Shadow's hover shoes fired up and he flew up to Iblis's green eye on top of his head. Mephiles fired a purple beam right into shadow's back. Shadow was lunged forward, Iblis swung his huge hand which smacked shadow, sending him down into the ground.

Mephiles grabbed him by the neck, shadow let a burst of energy out, making Mephiles hover back. Shadow swung his sword, releasing a volley of chaos spears. Mephiles swung his arms to both sides, firing a wave of purple energy. The wave blasted through the chaos spears easily.

"I don't have time for you.'' Shadow said, teleporting.

Mephiles looked up on top of Iblis's head, seeing shadow stand over Iblis's skull. Shadow's sword resonated with red energy. He drove it down into Iblis's head, making the monstrosity bellow in pain. Shadow pushed it in further. A red aura built around him. He began to strain, all his energy was being sent into the sword. "START RUNNING…NOW!!'' Shadow yelled down at the group.

The group started headed back to the entrance to the city. Shadow grunted and strained, the amount of power being surged was really hurting him. "Chaos…'' Shadow said. Mephiles flew up at him. As soon as Mephiles punched him in the face, shadow yelled; "BLAST!!'' The giant red dome of chaos energy blasted through a series of buildings, sending lava flying everywhere.

A blot of it landed in front of the others. "Whoa, way too close.'' Sokka said, filled with relief.

"The entrance is down here! Come on!'' Ash said, heading down the street. The group stopped in front of the entrance, which was already destroyed when the army of robots besieging Ba Sing Se. "Don't forget me.'' said Shadow, limply walking towards them, his sword being dragged on the ground.

Ash and Dawn hurried over to him. Shadow fell to his knees, then on his hands. "Are you alright Shadow?'' asked Dawn, filled with concern.

"Yeah…I need time though, my energy will rebuild fast, but now is not the time for me to fight.'' he said, slowly getting on his feet. "

Why'd you come here?'' asked Ash.

"I need to find Sonic, and make him pay.'' Shadow said, walking past them, making his sword vanish with a wave of his hand that was holding it.

"What do you mean 'Pay'?'' asked Max.

"You'll try and stop me if I told you.'' Shadow said, stopping in front of the group of the others.

"You're not trying to fight him, are you?'' asked Brock.

"Much worse than that.'' Shadow replied, getting his green Chaos Emerald out.

"So don't try and stop me, I'm going to Tokyo.'' Shadow told them, waving his emerald to create a portal. "

Tokyo? Why there?'' asked May "I've heard news way before about something going down there.'' Shadow said.

"What about us?'' said Katara.

"You'll stay here, all of you stay together and get the city back in shape, Zuko is probably on his way too.'' Shadow said, walking into the portal then vanished.

The heroes sat silent. "What do you think he's going to do Sonic?'' asked Misty.

"I don't know, but by what he said, it doesn't sound good.'' Toph commented.

"Let's just hope Eggman didn't have reinforcements planned to come here.'' Ash added.

What is Shadow going to do to Sonic? What lies in Tokyo? What ever is going on is about to change the course of this new war.

* * *

_**New York City, Year: 2030, 11:50 am**_

The elder Shadow, Brandy, and Kuki sat in a small room at the resistance base. "How can this happen? Who did all this!?'' exclaimed Brandy, getting up.

"If you were to know, it would shock you more then it did me.'' Shadow replied.

Brandy had a face of confusion on her face. "What about the others? Aang, Ash, Sokka, and everyone else?'' Kuki brought up "They're off in other states, countries, or dimensions, on missions to reduce Eggman's supply lines or reduce his numbers of robots.'' Shadow explained.

"I still want to know, who did this all!'' exclaimed Kuki.

Shadow looked away, not answering. "It was Mecha wasn't it.'' Kuki answered for him. Shadow looked at her about to say something, but a sudden noise stopped him.

The group went outside and saw a blue portal. "What's going on now?'' Shadow said.

Walking through it was normal old Sonic. "Sonic? Sonic you're here!'' Brandy said joyfully, running over to him.

Brandy kneeled down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why are you here? Actually, where are we?'' Sonic said confusedly.

"You.'' Shadow muttered, charging at sonic. Shadow pushed Brandy out of the way, and grabbed Sonic by the throat, raising him off his feet. "Shadow? What happened to you?'' Sonic said, nearly choking the words out "You're in 2030, our future!'' Shadow yelled angrily.

"What I do?'' Sonic protested.

"You've doomed us all, that's what!!'' Shadow shouted, smashing Sonic into the ground, back first.

"Shadow! What's gotten into you?'' Kuki yelled, running over to him.

Shadow pointed his open palm at Sonic's face, a golden glow filling it. "Let him go!'' Kuki demanded. Shadow looked at her, then back at Sonic. Shadow growled, about to fire the chaos spear, when suddenly, he was grabbed by one of his quills.

Mecha WereSonic, this future's Mecha, was the culprit. "Hello Shadow, miss me?'' Mecha said, tossing Shadow down into the street. Running to the three below was the older Tails and Knuckles.

"Mecha again?'' Tails said, then he noticed Sonic.

"It can't be! Watch out Knuckles, he may try something.'' Tails said, pulling out a 9mm.

"I've been waiting for this, for a very long time.'' Knuckles said, punching his fists together.

"Hold on! I don't even know what're you two are talking about!'' Sonic defended himself.

Suddenly, Shadow impacted the ground in front of them. Mecha hovered down to the street. Mecha noticed Sonic.

"Who are you suppose to be?'' Mecha said.

"Mecha! Wait…you don't know who I am?'' Sonic said, filled with confusion.

"Wait a second, you're Sonic the Hedgehog aren't you?'' Mecha said, his voice sounding angry.

"I don't like this.'' Sonic muttered. Mecha fired his chaos cannon. Shadow stood up and created a golden shield for the blast to smack into. Mecha ceased the firing and retracted his cannon back inside.

Shadow pressed his transformation device, turning into his Werehog form. Sonic sped by his side. "Since when did you get a transformation device?'' sonic asked "Not the time.'' shadow replied darkly. Mecha grabbed the two heroes and tossed them forwards. Sonic regained control, he spun over to the right, dodging Mecha, but sonic formed into a ball and homed in on his foe. Mecha turned around and was hit in the face by Sonic. Shadow stretched both his clenched fists over Mecha and dropped the two huge fists on his skull. Mecha sank back down into the concrete road in a blur. Shadow turned back to his normal form, firing twenty chaos spears out of one hand. Mecha fired his chaos cannon, blasting through all the chaos spears easily. Mecha teleported behind shadow and fired his cannon, sending Shadow down into the ground, face first with a loud bang. Sonic lunged from behind, but Mecha swung his metallic fist into Sonic's stomach, also sending him to the street. Sonic got up, shaking his head from the landing. Mecha landed behind the blue hedgehog, making sonic turn around hastily to dodge a fist. Sonic grabbed his arm and spiral kicked Mecha in the face. Sonic then proceeded by giving Mecha an uppercut, throwing him into the air. Shadow came in and grabbed his metallic quills, tossing him higher into the air. Sonic and Shadow teleported side by side above Mecha to both kick their feet into his back.

Mecha plummeted back down into the earth in a matter of seconds. Sonic and Shadow landed on the ground, the crater which Mecha lay in sat in front of them. "You think he's gonna' get back up?'' Sonic asked, looking at Shadow.

Mecha ironically appeared in front of the two and punched them both right in the face. Sonic went sliding across the street, Shadow landed on his feet, his hand sliding on the ground until he stopped. Shadow charged, leaped up and punched Mecha in the dome. Shadow sent both his fists into Mecha's power source, but Mecha countered by scratching shadow across the face. Shadow backed away, but once he looked back at Mecha, he had a full face of anger. Mecha teleported behind Shadow, who gave Mecha a kick in the chest, then shadow turned around to throw his fist at him. Mecha caught his fist and twisted it. Shadow dropped on one knee. Mecha kicked shadow in the face, to knock shadow to the ground. Sonic flew over to grab Mecha by his shoulders. Sonic was upside down until he lifted Mecha off his feet and tossed the titanium robot forwards to crash into a truck trailer. Sonic transformed into his Werehog form. But Mecha was already charging with a fist ready. Sonic hurdled his fist as well. The two foes' fists collided with one another. Sonic grabbed Mecha by his shoulder and pulled him on to the ground. Sonic leaped up and down at Mecha, both his fists held over his head. Mecha suddenly teleported. Sonic raised an eyebrow. Mecha reappeared behind Sonic, while he was still coming down, and fired his chaos cannon point blank into the hero's back, forcing sonic down into the concrete street.

Mecha retracted his cannon back inside when he landed on the ground. Sonic put a hand on the street, pulling himself forward. Mecha grabbed Sonic by the back of his head and leaned his head down. "I don't know how its possible, but I'll end you right here, right now.'' Mecha said, before letting go of his head and transforming one of his arms into his gatling guns. Kuki and Brandy watched from afar. "We need to help!'' Kuki said.

"Are you crazy? Did you see what Mecha did?'' Brandy said. "And if we don't do something, they'll be two new tombstones added, so come on!'' Kuki said, running straight to Mecha. Brandy followed afterwards.

Sonic's right fist glowed light blue, his eyes narrowed angrily. Sonic got up and sent that fist right into Mecha's chin, knocking his head clean off, also sending Mecha fly backwards into the air. Kuki and Brandy stopped by Sonic's side to help him up. The three looked forward to see Mecha's feet down and the rest of his body hidden. "You…you knocked his head off!'' exclaimed Brandy.

"You beat him! You did it Sonic!'' Kuki exclaimed happily.

"No, you weren't even close.'' Mecha said, except his voice sounded familiar, something like Sonic's voice in his Werehog form, but much darker and deeper. Mecha rose up to reveal he had six quills, just like Sonic. Three different quills had their tips made out of silver metal, the other three were burnt and the bare flesh could be seen. Mecha turned around. The three looked in complete horror to see that Mecha was no robot, he was wearing a helmet. They saw Sonic's Werehog face. Mecha's right eye was gone, the right part of his mouth was burned and rotted off so you could see his bare jaw, along with his bottom fang. The other half of Mecha's face was burnt black, but some of the dark blue fur remained. "Mecha is actually Sonic!!!'' Brandy exclaimed, marching back, along with Sonic and Kuki.

"Yes, it is true, I'm your inevitable Sonic the Hedgehog. Your self doubts will get the better of you, you go mad, you get anxious, but get yourself killed…….this is the end result.'' Mecha said, sticking his arms out to the side slowly. They were disgusted by his etched voice, and that they could see the one half of his skin that covered his mouth burnt off to reveal his bare teeth when he talks. Mecha turned around quickly to grab Shadow by the throat who attempted a sneak attack. "You fool, trying to attack me without warning.'' Mecha said.

Sonic grabbed Mecha by one of his quills and threw him over to a building wall on the side. Sonic bit down on Mecha's neck. Mecha punched Sonic in the side of the head, knocking him off. Mecha was tackled into the wall by Shadow, but Mecha elbowed him then punched him in the gut, throwing shadow to the building opposite of the one they were standing by, crashing through one of the windows.

Sonic punched Mecha five times, then five more times in his power source. Mecha grabbed Sonic by the throat and lifted him up. The cannon came out. "My turn.'' Mecha said, firing the cannon. Sonic was thrown a mile down the street until he landed. Mecha walked back into the street and picked up his helmet. Mecha put it on, the two glowing gold eyes came on. Mecha's jetpack came out and he blasted forwards down the street to challenge Sonic again.

"Great, just as if I thought things couldn't get any worse, I find out I become the one responsible for nearly ending the world!'' Sonic thought to himself. Mecha came inches to Sonic. Sonic, however, ducked from Mecha's sudden charge. Mecha teleported behind Sonic to fire his cannon, but sonic was already in the air then dive kicked right into Mecha's head, bringing him to the ground. Mecha rolled on his back and fired his chaos cannon. Sonic spiraled around in the air. Mecha flew up, grabbing one of his ankles then flying back to the ground to smash Sonic onto a car. Mecha flew high up into the air then went into a nose dive down at Sonic.

Sonic widened his eyes and quickly jumped off onto the street, seconds before Mecha impacted the car, turning it into a hunk of blazing embers.

Sonic's right hand was on the ground, his left leg was sticking out, this is how he landed. Mecha's black silhouette rose up, then looked at Sonic. Mecha teleported face to face in front of our hero. Sonic took his left leg and did a short jump to kick Mecha across the face. Sonic did a spin dash right into Mecha's chest, then Sonic powerfully kicked Mecha in his power source, sending the mechanized monster down to the ground again. Sonic changed into his Werehog form. He raised his arms in defense. Mecha's blast from his chaos cannon hit sonic immediately when he turned into his Werehog form. Sonic swung around by the blast and saw he was coming right toward a building. He drove his claws into the wall to stick to it.

Sonic saw Mecha tackle him right into the building. Mecha was holding onto sonic, crashing through two more floors before stopping in mid air. Mecha hovered down and slammed Sonic into the ground. Mecha raised his fist over Sonic's skull. Sonic's eyes widened. Sonic grabbed the fist and tossed Mecha out a window, while still laying down. Sonic jumped out of the broken window and straightened himself out to catch up with the falling Mecha. Sonic stretched his right arm, but Mecha moved out of the way and fired his chaos cannon. Sonic took yet another painful hit and was thrown back through another wall of the building he was just in.

Sonic coughed and wheezed, the smoke around him was just enough to make him gag. He threw the piece of debris off his back and stood up. He heard Mecha coming, he had an idea. As soon as Mecha teleported onto the spot Sonic was once lying, he wasn't there. "Where are you?'' Mecha asked, looking around. Suddenly, the floor beneath him crumbled. Sonic grabbed him by the ankles and the two fell through floor after hole exchanging punches to each others craniums.

Outside of the building, Kuki and brandy were kneeled beside shadow. "You think you're going to be alright?'' asked Kuki.

"Don't worry, I always make a comeback.'' he said, sitting up carefully.

The building behind them boomed, smoke came out from it in a massive formation. The building began to topple. "Hold on to me!'' Shadow exclaimed.

The two put a hand on Shadow. He closed his eyes and in just a second they teleported.

The building snapped in half, the top half crumbled and crashed onto the ground in a gigantic cloud of gray smoke. The boom was loud that it made its noise across half the city. In the midst of it, the three heroes reappeared on a slab of concrete. "Wow, those two sure can make a mess.'' Brandy said.

Suddenly, a hand popped out of the ground, it was Sonic's hand. He pulled himself out of the rubble and shook his head rapidly, until he put a hand on his forehead, rubbing it. With some bruises and deep cuts, the battered hedgehog marched to the three heroes. Brandy ran over to him first. Sonic's eyes began to close, he collapsed, but brandy caught him. Kuki and Shadow rushed over to her. "We need to get him to safety and fast, Mecha gets up quite fast.'' shadow said, making the green chaos emerald appear in his hand. Shadow raised the emerald up and the three vanished. A whole slab of concrete flew up into the air, Mecha jumped into the air and began looking around hastily. Once he noticed they got away, he roared into the sky with vicious anger.

Moments later, at a resistance base in Manhattan, the four sat in a tent. The opening remained as it was. There was dead silence among our heroes. "How did it happen? What caused him to become Mecha!?'' exclaimed Brandy.

Shadow kept his head down, and his eyes were remained shut. He looked over at Sonic who was standing at the entrance to the tent, not moving an inch. "I was hoping you wouldn't have figured this out until I would send you away, but if you want to know, I guess there's no reason to argue.'' shadow replied. Kuki and Brandy exchanged looks, then stared back at shadow. "It all began in 2013.'' Shadow began.

"It was at the cave Sonic has been living at. The twenty one year old Sonic was getting ready to leave. At the moment, I hadn't heard he was leaving.'' Shadow said.

* * *

_Sonic grabbed hold of his transformation device on the dusty wooden desk. He picked it up, staring at it for a moment. A sudden whirling noise caught Sonic's attention. He turned to the cave entrance and saw the silhouettes of a 13 year old Tails and a 20 year old Knuckles. Sonic narrowed his eyes and turned back to the desk. "What're you doing here?'' he asked blankly, strapping on the transformation device. _

"_We know what you're doing, and you can't do this! Its crazy!'' Tails exclaimed, trying to persuade his old friend. The blue button glowed for a second then continued its normal resonating. _

_Sonic turned around, "Don't try and stop me, I'm going to end this once and for all.'' sonic said "For once Sonic, listen to Tails, going to Eggmanland all alone? That's suicide!'' Knuckles joined the yelling._

"_Eggman will be thinking the same thing when I confront him, thinking he can stop me.'' sonic replied, turning back to the table. Tails wept tears, extremely worried for his friend. "Come on Tails.'' Knuckles said, putting a hand on the fox's shoulder. Tails turned to the entrance and walked silently with Knuckles following him. _

"I had no idea why he was doing this. Telling Knuckles to back off isn't surprising, but Tails was just over the edge.'' Shadow continued.

"What happened after that?'' asked Brandy.

"Amy came.'' Shadow said. Sonic made motion, but only his head moved. "Amy went in, and had her last talk with Sonic.'' Shadow said.

_Sonic strapped his gloves on tight, he checked his shoes, clicking them against the ground. "Sonic?'' a voice said._

_Sonic turned around to see his love, Amy Rose. The 17 year old hedgehog war wearing a light pink tank top and jeans. Her quills flowed down her back, making Sonic gaze at her in wonder, but he barely showed it. "What do you want?'' he asked in an empty tone "Stopping you from making the stupidest mistake of your life!'' Amy yelled, her voice raised throughout her voice. _

_Sonic stood still, a blank expression on his face. Amy marched over to him. "You've never acted like this! So please come back to me, my Sonikku, don't leave me.'' Amy said, resting her face on his chest. Sonic felt what she was trying to tell her. _

"_If I-I lose y-you, there's nothing for me. I love you Sonic! Don't you love me too?'' she said, looking into his eyes with her tear strained ones. _

_Sonic's fists were clenched by his side, he had no change in expression. "Listen to me, and listen to your heart, is it really worth it?'' she asked, putting her hand on his right cheek and leaning in to kiss him on the lips._

_Sonic grabbed the side of her face, caressing her quills. Sonic brought her closer, deepening the kiss. But then, about five seconds later, he broke away. _

_She looked at him with a confused look. "I do love you Amy, but I'm not going to rest knowing that Eggman's still out there, I have to do this.'' he said, walking past her. _

_Amy stood there awe shocked, shivering because of the coldness that swept through her, Sonic broke her heart. "So this is it?!!'' she yelled, turning around. Sonic stopped just a few feet away from the entrance. Tears fell down her cheeks and splashed onto the ground. "Ever since all we did! All the people we saved with the other heroes! It ends here, huh?!!'' she yelled, while sobbing. _

"_How can you do this? Why are you making this decision?'' she shouted angrily, the tears flying from her face when moving forward a step. _

_Silence fluttered between the lapse. Sonic looked over his shoulder, "Cause' I'm a hero.'' he answered, then jumped out of the tunnel._

"Amy came to me when I was with Omega, Cream, and Rouge. We couldn't stop her crying, it was horrible. I wish I could've taught Sonic a lesson, but he was gone.'' shadow said. "I'm right here! Come and make your choice Shadow! TAKE IT!!!'' Sonic furiously yelled, turning to him.

Shadow looked at him with discrete, not caring what he said, shadow shook his head in a disappointed fashion. Sonic stormed out of the tent. Brandy attempted to pursue, "Let him go.'' Shadow quickly commented. Brandy stopped and looked at the ebony hedgehog. "He just figured out he nearly ends the world as his future, I think he needs time to cool off.'' shadow said "This isn't funny Shadow!'' Kuki stood up.

"Do you want to hear the rest of not?'' Shadow asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Kuki sat back down, understanding what he was trying to say.

"After that, Sonic left to our dimension and single handedly attacked Eggmanland.'' shadow began "But why?'' asked Brandy.

"Sonic felt as if it was his responsibility, he had abilities we didn't, at that time, he was our best chance to stop Eggman for good.'' Shadow explained.

"Anyway, Sonic destroyed millions of Eggman's robots and metal clones. He switched between hedgehog and wWrehog so fast, not one robot touched him.'' Shadow said.

"So how'd he win?'' Kuki asked.

"He didn't. Eggman won, for good.'' Shadow said grimly.

The two shortly gasped. "Do you remember when Sonic left to visit the Avatar dimension for the third time?'' Shadow asked.

"Yeah, when he came back he told me about a robot that looked like…'' Brandy trailed off, realizing what sonic told her.

Shadow nodded, "Eggman traveled to 2013 and was sent to Eggmanland. Sitting in his chair at the top of his tower, Eggman sure was confused where he was, but then Sonic came.'' continued Shadow.

"How do you know all this?'' asked Brandy hastily "General Richards sent satellite pictures to me, plus there was a small squad of G.U.N. soldiers nearby who saw it all happen.'' Shadow answered for her. Brandy sat back in her chair, emotionally defeated.

"The tide turned on Sonic when the three original metals arrived and beat the hell out of him. It was there, that single point in time that changed the course for humanity, forever.'' said Shadow.

"What happened to him then?'' Kuki asked curiously.

"Sonic was beaten and nearly dead. He was thrown to the ground, in his Werehog form, there, Eggman finished the job.'' Shadow said.

_A dirt covered WereSonic smashed into the ground headfirst. He slowly lifted his face, covered with scars and the blood that dripped from them. From the top of Eggman's tower, the evil scientist grew a smile of victory. "Time to finish Sonic, forever!!'' Eggman laughed, pressing down on a red button. A sliding hatch opened up from the middle of the tower, a horde of rockets fired out of them, straight down at Sonic._

_Sonic looked up to see the impending doom with his death written all over it. He closed his eyes and let out his last breath. "NOOOOOOOO!!!'' he yelled to the heavens. The rockets came together and impacted him, in a massive ball of fire._

Shadow looked at Brandy and Kuki. Both were looking down at the ground in complete shock. "S-So what happened after that?'' Brandy, being afraid to even ask anything more.

"Once it reached, the news that Sonic was dead, it all went bad. I was with Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Vanilla, and the Chaotix at Cream's house. That's when it came on.'' Shadow began. "Eggman got control of the network, his ugly face came on the TV, and every single other one in our world, telling the news of Sonic's death.'' Shadow said.

"I can't believe it, that's just disgusting!'' yelled Brandy, standing up.

Kuki grabbed Brandy's wrist and sat her down. "It got even worse. Eggman also broadcasted his speech to Earth as well. He showed everyone on our world, and Earth, Sonic's remains. His body was torn to shreds. His left arm was blown off, so was his right leg. Amy came in as soon as the image was on TV.'' shadow continued the horrifying story, lowering his head in the process.

"She dropped to her knees, her eyes overflowing with tears. We couldn't calm her down for the next five days.'' Shadow finished, looking up at them. "So this is it? Sonic's gonna betray us in the end?'' Kuki said.

"I wouldn't say betray, but yes, he'll be your enemy. In 2013 he'll go to Eggman, but fail in the process, thus becoming Mecha Weresonic.'' Shadow told them.

"But can't we stop him from going? Like persuade him to stay!'' Brandy brought up, feeling happier that they could save Sonic. "Try what you want, Sonic won't listen, he'll go anyway.'' Shadow strictly said. Brandy sat back on her chair, defeated. "There's also something else.'' Shadow remembered.

"What's that?'' asked the two.

"Back in your time 2009, Eggman will send a destroyer device into the Earth's core.'' shadow said. The two widened their eyes. "How in the world can it withstand that heat? Is Eggman actually getting stupid?'' Kuki exclaimed.

"That's the plan, he wants it to melt, that's when it explodes Kuki.'' Shadow informed.

"Never mind then.'' Kuki said, scratching the back of her head.

"I don't know how long the time limit was, but once it hits zero, the device will explode by the heat and the Earth will be destroyed.'' Shadow said.

"That's not all, he'll also teleport all the heroes from their dimensions onto Earth so they can all die together.'' Shadow added.

"This gets worse and worse every minute.'' Kuki said, holding her head.

"Wait a minute, how is Earth not destroyed here then?'' Brandy asked "Cause we stopped it.'' Shadow told them.

"Then why should we worry?'' Kuki asked.

"Sonic's the one who stops it. Since on Earth its 2009 and on Sonic's dimension its 2012, no matter what happens in either dimensions, we lose Earth or we lose Sonic as he becomes Mecha.'' Shadow told.

"So then Sonic must live until the moment when he gets rid of the destroyer device, right?'' asked Brandy.

"I hope so, then it'd be strange to tell on how he became Mecha.'' Shadow inquired.

"This is just too much, what are we suppose to do?'' asked Kuki.

"You have a few options, once I send you three back to Earth, Eggman won't send the device to the core because its not finished yet. So it'll end like this, you kill Eggman, Sonic won't become Mecha, but if you fail to kill Eggman, he'll go into hiding until 2013, that's when Sonic will come and you know the rest, or…'' Shadow trailed off.

"Or what?'' Brandy asked, sitting up in her chair.

"The heroes and you guys from your time will have to…kill Sonic. That way, Mecha won't exist, you can get your shadow to get rid of the destroyer device and possibly get Eggman.'' Shadow finished.

There was a brief silence.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!! We should kill Sonic? That's insane!!'' Brandy yelled.

"It's the one way out of the others that you'll win with no problems.'' Shadow replied quickly, crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair. Brandy put her hands to her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Listen, we have to try one of the others. We can't kill Sonic.'' Kuki said.

"The other ways, we'll still lose.'' Shadow implied.

"Eggman's the one who builds Mecha, get rid of him, no Mecha in 2013 and forever, that is, if you can.'' Shadow explained, standing up out of his chair and walking out of the tent. Kuki sighed, then looked at Brandy. Brandy had her knuckles holding her head up, looking glum. "We can stop all this Brandy. We just need to make a choice.'' Kuki said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But which one is right?'' asked Brandy. Kuki took her hand back, starting to realize, what path should they take to save the world? A whole lot can, and will happen if a choice isn't made. Can't they actually rid Eggman from time forever? If they don't, time will pass and an arrogant Sonic will go to Eggmanland only to be killed in the process and begins his transformation into the notorious Mecha WereSonic. A whole lot of paths and one ending, which will they choose?

The four gathered outside. "I can send you three back to your time, where you'll end up I don't know.'' shadow said, raising his green Chaos Emerald. Kuki quickly ran to embrace the hedgehog. Shadow looked down at her with a confused look, but he smiled. "We'll stop this all Shadow, I promise.'' she said, looking up at him, teary eyed.

"I know you can, stay strong.'' Shadow said. Kuki walked backwards to stand in-between the other two. Shadow stretched his arm out, a green beam fired at the group of three and they teleported in an instance.

Destiny can hold many flaws. They may end in a way we won't like, but that's the aftermath of the choices we make. If our heroes can't stop Eggman this time, there's no way Eggman will show himself again until 2013 arrives so he can kill Sonic. With their task in motion, can they accomplish this feat? Can they stop fate? Can our heroes win this war? All this and more as this climatic war goes on.


	9. Predetermination

**Chapter Nine: Predetermination**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NONE of the characters shown in this story! The characters belong to their rightful creator/owners. But I do own Mecha WereSonic! WOOT!!!**

* * *

_**Present Day: Avatar Dimension, Ba Sing Se, 10:20 am**_

The heroes have cleared and secured Ba Sing Se, freeing warriors and earth benders to help them along the way when clearing out the streets. Ash and Dawn were walking down one of the streets. "Aren't you glad we're finally done here?'' he asked.

"Pika! (You got that right!)'' the mouse Pokemon chirped.

"I just wonder how we're going to get back to our dimension.'' Dawn brought up.

"Yeah, how are we going to get back?'' Ash said, realizing it.

Suddenly, something crashed into the ground inches away from them. Walking out of the dirt cloud was Mecha WereSonic. "You gotta' be kidding me.'' Ash said, taking a step back, Dawn doing the same.

"Two helpless heroes. Isn't that funny? Tell me, how does it feel to fight in a war when you're losing?'' Mecha said.

"There's no way we're losing to the likes of you!'' shouted Dawn. "That was rhetorical.'' Mecha replied, aiming his gatling guns at them.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!'' Ash exclaimed. The mouse Pokemon leaped into the air and let down a strong surge of electricity down at the titanium fiend. The electricity hit and hit hard. An explosion was caused by the force. Pikachu landed in front of Ash and Dawn. The cloud of smoke continued to flow, not a sound was made.

That was until Mecha charged out of the smoke and kicked Ash in the stomach, sending him rolling across the ground. Pikachu lunged at Mecha, but Mecha grabbed him and tossed him hard to where Ash lay still. "Ash!'' screamed Dawn, about to run, but Mecha teleported and stood in her path.

Aiming his right gatling gun at her, he took two steps forward. Dawn retreated backwards slowly, but she tripped onto the ground. "I believe you have nothing left to say, right?'' asked Mecha. Dawn sat on the ground in fear. "I thought so.'' Mecha said, aiming the gatling gun at her.

Suddenly, Mecha was grabbed by the shoulders and thrown forwards. Mecha slammed back first into the wall. Dawn looked up to see Sonic in his Werehog form. He quickly changed back to his normal form. "Come on.'' he said, holding his hand out. Sonic picked Dawn up. "Look out!'' Dawn pointed forward down the street.

Mecha was coming full blast towards Sonic. Sonic evaded to the right and dashed after Mecha. Sonic put Dawn down and quickly continued running. "I can't believe I'm fighting myself.'' Sonic thought to himself. Mecha stood still, watching the blue blur charge at him madly.

"Come on you fool.'' Mecha whispered. Behind his back, his arms changed into his metal spikes. Sonic already saw through Mecha's plan. Sonic boosted forwards even faster. "Yes.'' Mecha said victoriously, lunging one of the spikes out, but in the same time Sonic crouched while still sliding and sent his clenched fist into Mecha's chest. Mecha bounced across the street for minutes until he slid to a stop.

Mecha was laying face first on the ground. He put his hands on the sides and got up. Sonic was already standing behind him, in his Werehog form. "Was that all? Or are you just going easy on me?'' Mecha mocked, turning around to see a fist coming right towards his face. Mecha took the hit to the face and spiraled right into the hood of a truck cab. Sonic leaped into the air and lunged down at him. Mecha still had his spikes ready. He quickly pointed one up, Sonic grabbed the side of it and flung Mecha through the building wall to his right. Mecha got back up again, changing his spikes back into his arms. Sonic was standing in front of the hole in his normal form. His fists squeezed due to all the negative thoughts that floated across his mind and stuck.

"Am I one to say that, you should know by now that the fate of this planet is inevitable!" Mecha said, getting up not bothering to turn and face Sonic. "Preach all you want! I have no time, I know of my future!'' Sonic snapped. Mecha looked over his shoulder and chuckled. "You know nothing. You don't even know how to treat your own friends.'' Mecha said, turning his head away. "Oh yeah?'' Sonic said. He quickly transformed into his Werehog form and charged.

Mecha quickly turned around to fire his chaos cannon right into Sonic. Sonic was fired out of the building, creating a much larger hole due to how large the laser blast was. Sonic smashed back into the ground with sheer force. Mecha landed on the ground and looked at him. "I know I said this many times before, but, you're truly pathetic.'' Mecha said.

The whole group of heroes got together and were charging down the road. "There they are! Come on, hurry!'' yelled Ash. "Are you sure you're okay Ash?'' asked Dawn, trying to keep up. "Don't worry Dawn, I'm all right!'' Ash yelled back his answer. Mecha slammed to the ground in the paths of our heroes. He got up, growling ferociously. Sonic came charging back at high speed. Mecha fired his cannon immediately. Sonic formed into a ball and launched into the air and quickly dove down to pound Mecha into the ground.

Sonic repeatedly punched Mecha in the face. He was actually denting the helmet! Mecha grabbed Sonic by the throat and got up. Suddenly, Pikachu hit Mecha across the head with iron tail. Mecha's helmet flew off and dropped to the ground. Mecha turned around to reveal his disfigured face. The whole group of heroes looked awe shocked, and most importantly disgusted. "I know I'll become you, unless I can stop it!'' Sonic shouted, kicking both his feet in Mecha's chest. Mecha dropped Sonic. Sonic gave him an uppercut, tossing him in the air. Sonic transformed into his Werehog form, leaped up to grab Mecha and smash him back into the ground. Sonic stayed in mid air to continuously send his huge blue glowing fists into Mecha's chest. Sonic gritted his teeth angrily, wanting to kill him. Suddenly, Sonic was tackled from behind and crashed into a small house. It was Mecha WereShadow. "I got new orders, to kill you!'' Mecha shouted in his face.

Sonic grabbed Mecha by his snout and pulled him down to the floor. Mecha swiped his hand off him. Mecha fired his chaos cannon. Sonic fired out of the roof and up into the sky. Mecha WereShadow flew up after him. Sonic got back control and gasped. Mecha came charging at a quick paste. Sonic sent his blue glowing fist that hit Mecha directly in the face. Mecha dived back down to the ground. Once Sonic landed on the ground, he marched towards Mecha WereShadow who was lying on the ground. Sonic showed his sharp claws. "Are you going to kill me Sonic?'' Mecha mocked, then laughed. Sonic raised his fist back but suddenly he was stabbed in the back by Mecha WereSonic.

Mecha retracted the bloody spike and changed it back to his arm. It wasn't a big hole, but it nearly cut through to Sonic's heart. Mecha looked at the group of heroes. Aang charged first, followed by Zuko and Katara. Mecha WereShadow stepped by Mecha WereSonic's side. The two fired their rockets at them. The three stopped with their eyes wide as fishbowls. A sudden golden energy field was put up in front of them. "What's this?'' said Mecha WereShadow. The wall dropped down. The heroes looked up to see Shadow coming down at the two Mechas. Shadow landed in front of them and fired a chaos spear beam out of both his palms, impacting the two robots to send them flying over the outer wall. The rest of the heroes ran over to him. "Good timing Shadow.'' Ash said, looking down at him.

The 18 year old Shadow quickly turned around to see Sonic, lying on the ground, motionless. Shadow made a desert eagle appear in his hand. "What're you doing?'' Katara asked quickly. "I'm going to kill him.'' Shadow muttered.

Appa landed in Shadow's path. The group behind him stood still. "We know who Mecha is. We just saw his face before you sent him flying.'' said Sokka. "And you're telling me you all are just going to sit by and do nothing?!?!'' Shadow exclaimed, turning to face them.

"We can't kill him!'' yelled a voice. The voice came from behind Appa. Appa moved away, revealing Kuki and Brandy. "Kuki?'' Shadow said with a surprised tone. "We can stop this all! But killing Sonic is definitely not the choice.'' Brandy added. "How do you know?'' asked Max "We were sent to 2030 and…well…it's hard to explain.'' said Kuki. "Because Sonic kills everyone!'' Shadow yelled.

"There's no way Sonic would do that! Right you two?'' Misty said, then looking at Kuki and Brandy for an answer. "Actually, he does kill some of the heroes.'' Kuki confessed, lowering her head.

"Well, isn't that a surprise? Now step aside Kuki, I'm going to end this before it begins.'' shadow said, turning to Kuki. "There are other ways to do this! Please stop Shadow!'' Kuki begged. Shadow's hand that was holding the gun began to quiver, he couldn't bear to shoot his one best friend. Shadow closed his eyes, his gun vanishing into thin air. Kuki and Brandy smiled. "What's your plan?'' asked a determined shadow. What are our heroes going to do? The smallest mistake can forever change the fate of Earth and every other dimension. How will our heroes resolve this conflict and how will they get Sonic moving again. As long as Eggman's still out there, war will always exist.

The heroes went to the Earth King's Palace, but he was no longer ruling since he wanted to set off and journey the world. The group gathered in the huge room where the King once sat. In the middle, an unconscious Sonic was lying on a stone bed. The heroes stood around him, all looking at him.

"You think he's going to be alright?'' asked Brock. "He will, it'll just take some time for the emerald's healing ability to take affect.'' shadow said, waving his green chaos emerald back and forth over Sonic. "I just can't believe it, he becomes Mecha WereSonic in the future.'' said a glum May. "We can stop it, there's no way he'll do it anyway.'' said Dawn. "That's where it ends, we can't stop it.'' said Kuki.

"What? What do you mean we can't stop it?'' asked a confused ash "Me and Brandy got sent to the year 2030, there the whole world was in ruin, and that's where Shadow told us how it happened.'' Kuki explained. "As horrible as it was, it gave us some insight of how we can stop Sonic from becoming him, plus we have to stop Eggman's new plan as well.'' added Brandy "And what would that be?'' asked Shadow, turning to her. "It's probably going to take some time to tell, but, here we go.'' Brandy said, taking in a deep breath.

"Shadow, that year's Shadow, told us how he and the others tried to stop Sonic from going to Eggmanland and confront Eggman.'' Brandy began "Tails tried, Knuckles tried, even Amy did. Sonic listened to none of them and went on with his plan anyway.'' brandy continued. "Sonic went to Eggmanland. When he got there, maybe thousands of metal clones and robots attacked him, not a single one made a clear hit.'' said Kuki. "No wonder he's called the fastest thing alive.'' noted Aang. "But when the three original metals came, it was too much for Sonic. Switching between normal and Werehog form, fighting off all the robots was nothing, but when all three came together it was pressure.'' Kuki continued. "Sonic was struck down. In his Werehog form, he looked up to see a horde of missiles coming, that's where he was killed.'' brandy said sadly. The whole group wore shocked faces, except Shadow who just raised an eyebrow.

"Sonic lost an arm and leg. Eggman scavenged his body and rebuilt him to become Mecha. So that's where all the years after that, Eggman begins his campaign.'' Kuki finished. The group sat silent. "You gotta be kidding me.'' said Katara. "I wish.'' replied Kuki. "What's Eggman's plan then?'' asked Zuko. "He's going to send a device to attach to the Earth's core and when the core's extreme heat melts it enough when the timer hits zero, the Earth will be destroyed.'' answered Kuki. "Is it just me or do we have any luck?'' said Sokka. "Shut up snoozles, this is serious, our worlds are in danger!'' Toph exclaimed. "Eggman will also cause chaos control that'll teleport all the heroes on Earth so-'' "We all die together.'' Shadow interrupted "Yeah, unfortunately.'' Kuki added.

"We're going have to do something, and now. The world is counting on us.'' Shadow implied. "Where are we suppose to start?'' asked Aang.

"I'm going to go find Jenny and Omega, they should have met up with Robotboy by now.'' said Shadow.

"We'll stay here.'' said Aang.

"Ash take this.'' Shadow said, tossing him a small box with a green button on it.

"It'll send you and your friends back to your dimension, press it and keep an eye out for any of Eggman's forces.'' shadow explained "Got it!'' Ash replied, pressing the button. Ash and the rest of the trainers vanished in a green light.

"You guys stay here with Sonic, don't let him leave.'' Shadow said to the gang before turning his back to them and walking away. "Why?'' asked Toph "Because I'm not finished with him yet.'' he whispered. Kuki ran over by Shadow's side. Shadow created a portal. The two jumped into it, which quickly after, vanished. "Man, who knows how long it will take for Sonic to wake up!'' Sokka whined. "We were told what to do, and already ten seconds into it, you're already complaining?!?'' Katara exclaimed. "Its my charm.'' replied Sokka, looking away "No wonder your so annoying.'' said Toph. As our heroes head out for their new missions, what will become of Sonic and their missions? Can they truly stop Sonic's doomed fate to become the most terrifying threat to our heroes in the future? A question remains unanswered, a quest begins, and until its over, the world will definitely change forever.

Katara waved her water covered hands, to continue to speed up Sonic's healing process. "Didn't he tell you just to let it take care of itself?'' said Sokka.

"Yes. This'll help make it quicker.'' she replied, finishing the healing for now and standing up. "You really like to be a pain don't you?'' she implied.

"That's not true!" he snapped. Katara crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

Sokka grumbled, "Well, sometimes, yeah!'' he said. Katara smiled, then walked over to Aang.

"How are you doing?'' she asked.

"Doing fine Katara. You?'' he replied.

"Not too bad. I'm worried about Sonic though.'' she said, looking back at him.

"Listen to me on this. Sonic has done a lot for us, and took a lot of pain from the fights he got in. He'll make it through this no problem.'' Aang said, putting both his hands on her shoulders. She smiled gracefully and kissed the monk on the cheek.

Sonic's hand began to twitch. His head rolled to the left, his eyes creaking open. He saw the gang, but they haven't noticed him yet. He sat up. He looked at his transformation device, noticing it was glowing…dark blue. "That can't be good.'' he muttered.

"Sonic, you're awake!'' cheered Katara, running over to the hedgehog.

Sonic hopped off the bed, holding his shoulder, cringing from its pain. Katara got on her knees and looked at it.

"You got hurt pretty bad Sonic. You must rest.'' she told him.

"No, gotta' leave now.'' he replied, trying to speak.

"You know, for once, you should listen and understand that you're not invincible.'' Sokka explained. Sonic ripped the bandages that were on his body.

"It's coming to an end, Sonic. You're beginning to lose control. A new form inside you is about to be born.'' a voice said inside his head. Sonic noticed his device, it began resonating deeply with dark blue energy.

"No, not now. Not my dark form.'' Sonic muttered.

"Hey, what's going on?'' asked Toph.

"The end of your pitiful lives!!'' Mecha roared from above. The gang looked up and saw the titanium monster coming down at them. Sonic growled and leaped up at him. Mecha grabbed him by the neck and kept going toward the ground. "Take cover!'' yelled Aang.

The gang separated. Mecha slammed Sonic into the ground, then picking him back up. Mecha grabbed the device tightly, a stream of lightning bolts swelled up Sonic's body. Sonic growled and screamed in agony. "Why won't it come off!?!?'' shouted Mecha angrily. Sonic's eyes turned blank white. Mecha looked at him, gasping. Sonic thrusted his fist right into Mecha's face. Mecha went bouncing across the ground. Sonic dropped on all fours, coughing up spit and bits of blood. "What's wrong with him?'' asked Katara.

Mecha got up. Wind and dust flew everywhere. The furniture and papers flew around freely. The dark blue circle in the middle fired a dark blue laser up through the ceiling and into the clouds. The clouds boomed with thunder and echoed across the whole city. The laser came back down and impacted the room, creating a powerful blast. The gang put their hands up to cover themselves from the wall of dust.

The dust cleared. Eager to see what happened, they lowered their arms, only to gasp in horror. Standing in the middle of the room was Sonic in his Werehog form, except his fur was all dark, his eyes were blank white. He had become; Dark WereSonic.

"I've had enough of these insubordinate transformations!'' shouted Mecha, firing his chaos cannon. Sonic looked at the incoming beam, narrowing his eyes at it. In a ray of light the beam hit and exploded, but Sonic was no longer standing there. Mecha looked around confused. A dark hand reached up and grabbed Mecha's shoulder. Mecha turned around to see nothing behind him. Mecha then looked up. Sonic came down, both his hands together cupped and he slammed both into Mecha's dome, lodging him into the ground like a hammer to a nail.

Sonic grabbed Mecha by his head and dislodged him out of the pavement. Mecha quickly punched Sonic in the face, causing Sonic to drop him. Mecha gave him a quick left and right. Mecha jumped off the ground, aimed his chaos cannon right in Sonic's face and fired the tremendous blast. After the dust cleared, there was a hole going diagonal deep into the ground. Mecha hovered into the crater, spotting Sonic's body, he charged down at it. Sonic sat up, punching Mecha straight in the face. Mecha spiraled through the air but got back control of himself. He growled with discrete. "Time to get personal.'' Mecha muttered under his breath, sending a glance at the gang. Sonic leaped up off the ground. Mecha used chaos control to teleport. Sonic landed back on the ground and looked right in front of him. Mecha was nowhere in sight. Sonic was suddenly nailed in the back of the head. The gang ducked from his flailing body. Katara attempted to run over to him, but by surprise, Mecha grabbed her. "Katara! Let her go now!!'' shouted Aang. Mecha hovered down to the ground. One arm wrapped around Katara. The other transformed into his gatling gun, aiming at her head. Marching toward the gang, Sonic didn't at all stop. The gang turned around to face him. They had no idea if he would attack them or not. "Stop right there Sonic! Or she dies!'' Mecha yelled. Sonic kept walking. "Ssssooonnniiiccc!'' Mecha raised his voice, loading bullets into his gatling gun, frightening Katara.

"Sonic please stop!'' she shouted. Sonic finally stopped, by the sound of her voice. "That's much better. Now, you're coming with me or else.'' Mecha threatened. "Let her go Mecha, she has nothing to do with this.'' Sonic replied, his tone much, much darker. "No, I'm not in the mood to play a drama game. Come with me or she dies!'' Mecha yelled at the stubborn hero. Sonic remained mute. "Fine then.'' Mecha whispered.

Mecha tossed her off to the side. She slammed against the wall, hard. Aang of course gasped in horror. Sonic looked from her motionless body, to Mecha. "If there's one thing I TRULY do hate…is attacking someone who's done nothing…but when they're MY FRIEND!!!'' Sonic thundered. His eyes suddenly turned red. Mecha growled, taking a step back, unsure of what to do.

"I remember when I was a carefree hedgehog. Always had my head up, never worrying about the odds, just kept on RUNNING!! But YOU, you ruined it all!! I don't care if I become you! But know this Mecha, I WILL DO ANYTHING IN MY POWER TO PROTECT THE ONES I CARE ABOUT!!!'' Sonic roared. Mecha's eyes glowed a furious yellow. "My time is coming to an end, I know that. But that doesn't mean I can't do what I can to end this WAR!!'' Sonic thundered.

He threw his arms to the left and right. The ground shook violently. A red shockwave burst out from Sonic. His eyes went from blank white, to blood red. Mecha was blown back by the shockwave, landing next to the gang. Katara glared angrily at him. She quickly sent out a wave of water, freezing Mecha where he stood. "Tell us what's wrong with him! NOW!!'' she yelled furiously.

"Foolish girl, have you not seen him enter this state before?'' Mecha asked.

Katara loomed back, remembering she has before, but never seen him this angry. "This is a form I have not seen before. The transformation device is being corrupted by the negative energies of the emeralds power that resides within it. He's becoming unstable. If it continues…well he might have a good little meltdown.'' Mecha finished, chuckling afterwards. "So farewell fools. We will meet again.'' Mecha said, teleporting into thin air.

The whole ground began to crack. The gang looked up at Sonic. His fanged white teeth stuck out as all his fur was black. His eyes began to resonate with red. He roared loudly, swinging his arms in circles. One of his arms stretched towards the gang. The heroes ducked in the nick of time, as his arm blasted through a stone column. "How in the world are we going to stop him?!? He's going nuts!'' Sokka exclaimed. "There has to be a way. We can't let him have…a…whatever Mecha said!'' Katara added.

"One of us has to stop him. Someone Sonic really trusts.'' Toph implied. All eyes went to Katara. "Why are you looking at me?'' she asked.

"You and Sonic shared a strong bond of friendship ever since we met him. You're the only one who can get through to him!'' Toph told her.

Katara gritted her teeth, then closed her mouth when she looked at Sonic. The ill fated hedgehog dropped to his knees, holding his head, roaring in painful agony. "You calmed me down when I was in the Avatar State. You can do it Katara, you're voice can sooth him back to normal.'' Aang said.

She hesitated for a moment then nodded, agreeing to help. Katara walked out, the wind blowing hard around circle will make it difficult to even reach him. "Sonic…please stop this. It's over, Mecha's gone now.'' she said, taking a step forward.

Sonic raised an eyebrow at her, growling. He smashed his fist on the ground, sending a crack of earth towards her. She fell to the ground. Sonic fully faced her, letting out a snarl of anger. She got back up, brushing her hair out of her face. "Leave me ALONE!!'' Sonic thundered, stomping the ground with his left foot.

"No Sonic, you stop. Please, get back control of yourself. We're all here for you, you're not alone in this fight!'' she yelled to get through to him. Sonic dropped on one knee, the wind began to pick up again, becoming worst than before. She narrowed her eyes and marched toward her friend anyway. Sonic growled as she approached closer and closer.

"Stay back…Please! H-help me.'' Sonic said, becoming delusional.

"Please Sonic, fight it! I'm here for you!'' she shouted over the bustling winds. She dropped to her knees in front of him. She put a hand on his cheek. Sonic's red glowing eyes met her soft blue ones. She put her arms around his big chest and hugged him, shedding tears. Sonic's eyes went back to his normal green ones. The wind died down in an instance. His fur went back to its normal Werehog fur. A light encircled him, reverting the hero back to his hedgehog form. His eyes flapped, then they stay opened. He looked at Katara, his face was quite groggy. She pulled apart from the hug. Teary eyed, the young water bender managed to put on a smile and hug the hedgehog again.

"You didn't need to do that you know.'' Sonic told her, smiling. "Anything for the fastest thing alive.'' she replied with a warm smile. The two stood up, both turned to face the rest of the gang hurrying over to them. "Told you it would work.'' Sokka bragged. "What we need to focus on is what to do now that Sonic is back in shape.'' Aang inquired.

"I'm going after Mecha, that's what.'' Sonic answered, walking off. "What? You gotta be joking?'' Katara said. "Wasn't it Mecha's job to come after us, instead of us going after him?'' Sokka added. "I guess so now that you think of it, but now is not the time to think about things like that. I'm going to find out what he and Eggman are planning.'' Sonic explained. "Hold on there, Shadow told us to make sure you don't go anywhere.'' Sokka implied.

"Yeah, but I never listen to Shadow.'' Sonic replied with a grin.

"He said, well…'' Katara began.

"He wants to kill you just because you become the earth's one most single evil robot of all time.'' Sokka finished up quickly.

Sonic shrugged, "I can't always get lucky.'' he replied. "But how are you going to find Mecha?'' asked Aang.

"Don't you guys have a chaos emerald?'' Sonic asked.

"I don't know. Do we have an emerald?'' Sokka responded.

"Just shut it Sokka.'' Katara said, taking out the yellow Chaos Emerald from her pouch. "NO WAY!'' Sokka gasped loudly. Sonic smiled and gave Katara a thumbs up. "Are you sure you want to do this? Shadow is one to keep his promises.'' said Aang.

"So am I, so bring it on!'' Sonic said bravely.

"You two would make an equal match, but that's what I'm worried about. We can't be turning against each other in this time of war.'' Toph explained "No way. I'll make sure Shadow cools his head. _If_ he can catch up.'' Sonic said, smirking at the end. "Be careful Sonic.'' Katara told him "You got it!'' he replied. He immediately used chaos control, already having a hunch where his foe will be headed. With the blue blur back in action, can he rally to fight off Mecha for a third round? Where is he headed? What city will be the battlefield where these two brawl again?

* * *

_**Unknown Location, Eggman Specified, 9:50 pm**_

In an underground base, Eggman walked down a narrow hallway. He stopped in front of a large vault door. It opened slowly. Eggman walked in just as it was barely open. "Mecha.'' Eggman said immediately when he entered. Mecha WereSonic dropped a block of 10 foot titanium, rumbling the ground. "Yes, sir?'' he asked.

"Have you readied the device?''

"Almost Doctor. They're just being put into position now.'' Mecha answered.

"Excellent. With them, I shall throw Sonic more off his so-called 'Plan' of taking my Empire down.'' Eggman spoke as if it were a speech.

"How do you know he'll even work for us? He's not even familiar with this world.'' Mecha inquired "Oh don't worry Mecha, he will…he will.'' Eggman said, holding up a small vial, inside was a strange looking liquid. The blood of a Werehog.

"Exactly how will we know that this guy will stay on our side? He seems like the type who'd go to great measures to get what he wants.'' Mecha said.

"You're right. But I already know him enough, and the opportunity I gave him there's no way he'll resist.'' Eggman replied, turning around and walking past Mecha.

He stopped in front of a tarp covered object. He took it off. There stood, star posts. "So if he's from another dimension, this is the way he comes?'' Mecha asked.

"Correct my friend. Not only will he be able to pressurize Sonic even further, but he'll attack the one thing that Sonic once had control over.'' Eggman said smirking.

"And what would that be?'' asked Mecha.

"His anger.'' Eggman told him. Star posts? An enemy that can brood Sonic's anger to its highest peak? Who could it be? With an unbeknownst Sonic, he heads to the same location Mecha WereSonic is headed; Seattle, Washington.


	10. The Prophecy for All

**Chapter Ten: The Prophecy for All**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their rightful creators/owners.**

* * *

Somewhere over the Atlantic, 10:30 am

"Thanks for agreeing to help us again guys. I know it's a lot of trouble to go through.'' Jenny said.

"No problem, we're always happy to help out.'' replied Tommy. Tommy and his two friends, Lola and Gus, were being held by Omega. "I just want to get something straight, in the future, Sonic's going to become that one guy?'' asked Lola.

"Mecha WereSonic, yes. It's so messed up, of all people who that'll turn against us, it's the strongest one out of all of us.'' Jenny replied with a saddened tone.

"Not unless we stop Eggman'' Omega replied bluntly "He's right. If Sonic can, well, it's not comfortable to say it.'' said Jenny. "What do you mean?'' asked Tommy. "Either Sonic will die in this war, or he has to kill Eggman. Killing Eggman won't be easy, but I can't imagine a hero like him to kill someone. It's just not right.'' Jenny explained. "Well tough luck for him. He has to make the decision then.'' Gus commented. His comment gave him a slap in the back of the head by Lola.

"My sensors are detecting something.'' Omega said. "What is it?'' asked Tommy. "Not of Eggman alignment. A navy carrier, there.'' Omega said pointing far ahead. Indeed it was. The aircraft carrier sat still in the water. "Let's land on it.'' said Lola. "No way! Don't even think about it! They could start shooting at us and stuff!'' Gus exclaimed. "They won't, don't worry.'' Jenny assured.

"Sir, you might want to take a look at this.'' one sailor said, handing a pair of binoculars to General Richards. Richards looked through them, spotting the heroes flying down to the ship. "Orders, sir?'' asked the sailor.

"Let them land.'' Richards answered. The heroes landed in front of the General. "Greetings, may I ask what you are doing on my ship?'' he asked "We were just leaving from San Francisco to meet up with Shadow.'' Jenny answered.

"And where is Shadow?'' asked the general.

"Now that you think of it, we were hoping you could answer that.'' said Jenny.

"I'll help you with that, but I want you to do something for me first.''

"What is that?'' Jenny asked, crossing her arms and sending him a angry look.

"Follow me and I will show you.'' he told them, heading below deck.

Once in the main control room, Richards began to explain his other side of the bargain. "Exactly what do you want from us General?'' asked Omega. "Nothing too hard, something even all of you can handle.'' Richards explained.

"Just get on with it.'' said Tommy.

Richards turned to the screen behind him, pressing a button, and stepping out of the way. The group wore confused faces of what was on the screen. On the screen were two pictures. The one on the right was a golden ring with a blue stone in it. On the left was a sword. It's blade was long and the blade was gleaming with silver. The handle was gold. "You want us to go on a scavenger hunt?'' said Gus.

"No kid, these two weapons hold the fate of Earth's future.'' he said, turning to face them.

The heroes exchanged looks. "On the right, is the Ring of Rebirth. On the left is the Blade of Destruction.'' he said.

"Eggman wants them, and with them, he can end the world.''

"How's that?'' asked Jenny.

"The Ring can be used to rebuild anything, no matter what it is. The Blade is used to destroy anything it hits. If Eggman retrieves both, this war will end much more quicker.'' he explained.

"Great, something much worse!'' complained Gus.

"But I have a feeling this is Eggman's plan B. He's already building another device to finish off the Earth, the Destroyer Device.''

"What's that?'' asked Lola.

"He'll send it to latch around the Earth's core. It has a time limit, the time is how much longer it takes for the core to melt the device for it to explode, destroying Earth from the inside.'' Richards finally finished his bad news. "So either way, Eggman is already prepared?'' said Jenny.

"Not really, he hasn't finished the Destoryer or retrieved the two items.'' Richards replied. "Omega, you'll go with me and get those items. Robotboy and the others will go and find Shadow, General please provide us with his coordinates?'' Jenny said in a nutshell. Richards smiled and turned back to the screen and began typing.

"Are you sure you guys are up for this?'' Jenny asked Tommy. "We can switch jobs if you want.'' said Gus, shrugging, Lola slapped him. "We'll find Shadow, don't worry.'' Tommy assured. "I found them.'' said Richards, walking up to the group "Great, where are they?'' Jenny asked. "In London.'' he told them. "Thanks General, let's go Omega.'' she told the large robot. "Good luck!'' said Robot boy. "Awww, thanks Robotboy.'' Jenny said, kneeling down to pick him up and kiss him on the cheek. Robotboy blasted right up into the roof, laughing with googily eyes. "Be careful out there.'' said Tommy. "Be cautious fellow heroes.'' said Omega. Robotboy super transformed, picked up Tommy, Lola, and Gus, then took off.

"Now where are these two weapons?'' asked Jenny to the General "Legend has it that the two were hidden in a temple built below the Beijing Capital of Heaven in China.'' he answered.

"Sweet, going international!'' Jenny exclaimed, throwing her fist up into the air.

"Remember you two, don't let Eggman get his hands on those two weapons, the fate of the world is counting on you.'' he said.

"This would be something Sonic would have to hear wouldn't it?'' said Jenny.

"I agree.'' said Omega. With much more at stake much more to lose, can our heroes rise to the occasion and complete their duties?

* * *

_**London, England 9:55 am**_

The sun was shining over the city. As calm as it was, Shadow and Kuki were in search for a chaos emerald. The two were standing on top of the London Bridge. "What a sight, huh!?'' Kuki exclaimed happily, looking across the city. Shadow was standing still, holding a radar device. He growled, no energy signature was being detected. "At this rate, we won't find that emerald in time. Eggman has probably sent one of his robot cronies to come get it, I just hope I'm lying.'' he said.

"You shouldn't worry.'' Kuki implied.

"I wish it was that easy. For you it is.'' Shadow commented.

A sudden energy signature popped up on his radar. Shadow quickly looked at it. It was a red dot coming towards their position, fast. "Kuki, duck!'' he yelled a the top of his lungs. Kuki looked over at him. He grabbed her and brought her to the ground. A quick flint of light flew right over them, cutting the top part of the bridge right off, causing it to tip over and fall into the water. The two stood back up to see Mecha WereShadow hovering down in front of them. "Mecha! What're you doing here?'' Shadow shouted at him. "The same reason you're here.'' he replied. "There's no way you're going to get that emerald!'' Shadow snapped. "We'll see.'' Mecha said, charging at Shadow from the air.

Shadow leaped up at him as well. The two collided and spiraled down to the bridge. The two slammed onto the bridge. A car came at Mecha. He simply swung his fist up, hitting the car up into the air and landing upside down. Shadow wrapped one arm around Mecha's neck and began to squeeze. "Foolish hedgehog!'' he said, elbowing Shadow in the chest. Shadow backed off from the attack but was soon punched in the face. Shadow spun in a cartwheel head on into the front of a double decker bus. The bus stopped immediately. Shadow dropped to the ground, shaking his head. He looked forward and widened his eyes. Mecha was holding an emptied double decker bus. Mecha laughed maniacally. He then tossed it. The bus bounced off the ground and began rolling towards him very quickly. Shadow's hands glowed gold. He narrowed his eyes. Shadow stuck both his hands out firing two twin gold beams of energy. The beams blasted through the bus and hit Mecha dead on. Mecha burrowed through the pavement until he came to a stop.

Shadow came skating towards him. Shadow reached down with one hand and grabbed Mecha by his ankle. Mecha swung around and was being dragged across the bridge. A path of sparks followed him. Shadow jumped up and threw Mecha over his shoulder with one hand, right through the ground and landing in the water. Shadow dove down through the hole and landed in the water.

Shadow held his breath. He quickly dodged to the left from a missile. Shadow started throwing his hands wildly, firing a chaos spear each time. Mecha took the hits and was pushed back through the water. Mecha's eyes glowed brighter. Mecha teleported right in front of shadow, his chaos cannon pointing right in his face. Shadow went straight up and back on the bridge, where he landed back on his feet. Mecha teleported behind him. Shadow ducked from one attack, but the other hit him dead on. Shadow spun in a circle, but gained control by hovering across the ground then firing a chaos energy beam out of both palms. Mecha put his arms up in defense. The blast enwrapped him fully. Shadow lowered his arms, stopping the energy blast. Standing with smoke clouds and burns, Mecha lowered his arms as well.

"Tired already, Mecha?'' Shadow inquired.

"I'm tired of a hedgehog getting in my way of triumph!'' Mecha snapped.

"You can complain all you want, but there's no way I'm letting Eggman get his hands on another emerald!'' Shadow snapped back. Shadow teleported right in front of Mecha punching him in the chest. Mecha stumbled back. He ducked from a swing kick delivered by shadow, then Mecha sent his clenched fist right into Shadow's abdomen. Shadow shot up into the air. Mecha teleported above him and fired his chaos cannon point blank right into Shadow. The hedgehog smacked back into the ground leaving a crater with chunks of rock sticking up. Mecha landed in front of his body quickly. Mecha sent his fist down at him. Shadow grabbed it with one hand. Mecha put more strain on himself, inching his fist closer and closer to shadow's sweating face. Shadow quickly stuck both his feet up. He fired the energy from his hover shoes right into Mecha's core.

Mecha backed off immediately by the scorching heat. Mecha dropped to the ground on all fours. Shadow got up, nearly falling over from the pain that lie in his stomach. Shadow looked a this hand. It glowed red. He clenched it, and as it glowed more, as did his eyes. "You're going to regret ever trying that cowardly trick on me Sh-'' Mecha said, turning to face him. There stood Shadow in his Werehog form. His shoulders going up and down as he breathed heavily with so much rage.

Mecha chuckled for a bit. "Finally, a opponent worth fighting against.'' he said, taking a stance. Shadow put one foot forward and roared. The two chagred at each other. Both grabbed the others' elbows. The two dropped to the ground. Shadow was first to respond. He grabbed Mecha by one of his metal quills. Shadow smacked him back and forth into the pavement. Mecha eventually teleported to avoid the punishment. Shadow looked around keenly, looking for a single spot of Mecha reappearing. Shadow, however, miscalculated his strategy. A flaming double decker bus dropped on top of him, exploding on impact. Mecha retracted his jetpack and dropped to the ground, watching the ravaging fire. "I told you, you're a fool.'' Mecha said, as he walked away.

Kuki got down to the bridge. "Shadow!? SHADOW!!'' she screamed, as she stood in front of the fire. A metal clank came from behind her. Her body began to shake, as she turned around to see Mecha standing there. "I've been told you've been a friend of Shadow for a while now.'' he began. She stood there, quaking in fear. "But not anymore.'' Mecha finished, aiming his gatling gun at her. Suddenly, the double decker bus rose up. The two looked to see a burned and wounded Shadow, holding the bus up. "Get away from her you bastard!!'' Shadow echoed. He leaped up, his hands still holding the bus, he stretched them back and flung the bus straight down at Mecha. "Dammit.'' Mecha muttered. The bus crushed him under its weight. Shadow landed back on the ground. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Shadow!'' Kuki screamed with joy, tears coming from her eyes. Shadow raised his head up slowly to see her running towards him. Shadow bared the pain and stood straight. Kuki ran into his arms. "Déjà vu all over again, huh?'' she said smiling, looking up at him. Shadow forced a smile, "You'd be right on that account.'' he replied.

Shadow tossed the bus off, but Mecha was gone. "Figures.'' shadow said "Where do you think he's headed?'' asked Kuki.

"That doesn't matter now. What I want to know is if Sonic has awaken or not.'' Shadow said. A light surrounded him turning him back to normal. "I know you have a grudge against Sonic at this point, but you can't get in a fight with him!'' Kuki told him.

"It doesn't matter, that blue hedgehog better know of his true fate, and the price he'll pay for letting it become reality.'' shadow said angrily, pointing at Kuki, then walking away. "You can't be serious! You want to kill Sonic!?!'' Shadow stopped in his tracks to turn around. With a serious expression he said, "Yes. I'm not going to let him cause the deaths of millions as one of Eggman's most powerful creation! This world is in much more danger, and we're all that its got!'' Kuki crossed her arms and looked away.

"I suppose now you're not going to come with me.'' shadow said with a quieter tone. Kuki looked back at him with a worried expression. "This isn't the right path to take, nor is it the right choice. Sonic's the strongest out of us all. If you two fight, we'll lose one of our last best choices of ending the Eggman Empire for good!'' she exclaimed a the end.

"You're talking about me too aren't you? Why not help me then?'' he asked.

"Because it's not right! Why can't you understand that?!'' she yelled.

"In this time of war, desperate times call for desperate measures.'' he said plainly.

"I'm not going to let you do this!'' Kuki yelled again.

Shadow looked at the ground, gritting his teeth. Silence swept over. "Fine, I'll listen, but we're still going to find him.'' Shadow said, making his point clear. Kuki finally smiled, glad to have got through to him. Suddenly, the sound of jet engines reached their ears. Kuki ran over by Shadow's side. Flying down towards them was Robotboy, carrying Tommy, Lola, and Gus. "Great, more distractions.'' shadow thought to himself.

* * *

_**Seattle, Washington, 10:30 am**_

A blue portal appeared on top of the highest skyscraper in the city of Seattle. Sonic stepped out of it. The portal vanished behind him. He hummed, walking over to the edge of the building. It looked so peaceful. A city that has not seen no war, nor destruction, he wishes every city he visits could be this way, and stay like it forever. "I know he's here, this is one place I'd expect him to come to.'' he said to himself, walking over to the edge of the building and squatting, gazing over the city. Sonic looked up, changing his expression to an angry one. Sonic quickly turned around to punch a figure across the face. Stumbling back was Mecha WereSonic. "Should've known you've come here Mecha.'' sonic spoke up "And why wouldn't you know? We are…brothers.'' Mecha said, smirking under his helmet. Sonic growled and charged at him. Mecha stuck one fist out. Sonic ran right into it. Mecha grabbed him by the throat.

"I've seen the future. Eggman told me of it millions of times.'' Mecha began, tossing Sonic to the ground. "The most noblest of heroes,'' Mecha said, walking towards Sonic to kick him in the gut, throwing a few more feet. "The one last chance this pitiful world has to save the world,'' Mecha continued, stepping on Sonic's back to pin him to the ground. "What a load of crap, huh?'' Mecha said, bending down to tell him in the face. Sonic threw a fist up right into Mecha's chin. Mecha flipped back onto his stomach. Sonic quickly leaped into the air and as soon as he did, dove down foot first at Mecha. Sonic made his target, actually making a small dent in Mecha's back. Mecha looked at the single spot, then chuckled.

"I remember before you could have never done that with a single hit, I'm quite surprised on how strong you got Sonic.'' Mecha said.

"I have a feeling you're being sarcastic.'' Sonic said, charging at his foe. Mecha stepped off to the left and kicked him in the back of the head. Sonic skidded to the edge of the building. Sonic widened his eyes when he saw the long fall. "Have you any idea how much is in stake? There's much more planned Sonic the Hedgehog.'' Mecha stated.

"Good, I like a challenge.'' Sonic said, jumping to his feet.

"I always enjoy to see you jump back, gives me a chance to knock you…back….DOWN!!'' Mecha snapped at him, firing his Chaos Cannon.

Sonic spin dashed over to the right and sped right into Mecha's chest, throwing him into the air. Mecha teleported above Sonic. Mecha dropped down with an elbow drop. Sonic gasped and was crushed by the attack. The impact created a hole, both falling down the skyscraper. People walking across a walkway which were miles above the ground looked up. Sonic and Mecha exchanged attacks. Mecha swung Sonic against one of the pillars, snapping it at it's base. The pillar fell down towards a group of people on the walkway. Sonic put his hands on another beam and pushed against, heading down to stop the pillar. Mecha flew down after him with the use of his jetpack. Sonic grabbed onto the front end. He swung both his feet back and kicked it straight up at Mecha. Mecha countered by firing a rocket, blowing it into a hundred pieces.

Fire burst out of Mecha's jet pack, desperately wanting to get his vicious claws on Sonic. Sonic spun over to the side just dodging a walkway. "You can't get away from me Sonic!" yelled Mecha. Sonic looked up to see Mecha nearing him by inches. Sonic formed into a ball and maneuvered over to the left. Mecha gasped to see a walkway. Sonic formed out of his ball. Mecha shattered through the stone walkway, flailing on his way down. Sonic chuckled at Mecha's mishap. Suddenly, Mecha appeared right below him. Mecha quickly smashed his fist right on Sonic's back as soon as he passed by. By this time Sonic blasted apart anything that came in his way.

Sonic finally impacted into the bottom floor with a large cloud of gray dust swarming around him. The spectators fled the scene. Sonic got on all fours coughing and choking. A sudden buzzing sound reached the hedgehog's ears. Sonic looked up to see Mecha dive bombed down towards him. Sonic did a back flip. Mecha smashed into the ground feet first. The blast radius shattered the front door windows, which Sonic was able to fly through.

Sonic landed on his feet outside, gritting his teeth, knowing Mecha will soon counter, ten times harder. A pillar blasted through the front of the building. Sonic ran at it. He jumped on it and ran straight up it before it flipped another way. Sonic then jumped onto the building, speeding right up it. Mecha teleported outside hovering in mid air. He looked up to see the blue blur surrounding him. Mecha growled with rage and teleported. Mecha reappeared facing down, his Chaos Cannon ready to fire. Sonic quickly ran past him. Mecha looked up and fired at him anyway. The ongoing beam of energy blasted up through the building. Finally it hit Sonic and sent him flying higher up into the sky. Mecha flew up to grab him. Mecha flew down to the Space Needle. Mecha hovered over it and threw Sonic on top of the structure. Sonic looked up with a dizzy expression.

Mecha landed in front of him. "Look at this city. What a great starting to point to cause some destruction!'' Mecha said "Shut up, Mecha.'' sonic muttered "Dare to tell me things like that Sonic? You're such a fool. Have you any idea of what Eggman has in store for you and your petty band of heroes?'' Mecha told him. "I don't care about the numbers Mecha, I care about the odds.'' Sonic said, staggering to his feet. "And yours are nothing but zero. That is why you lose!!'' Mecha exclaimed.

Mecha charged at him head on. Sonic did a short jump and swung his leg right across Mecha's face. Mecha stumbled to the ground. He lifted his head to see Sonic's foot coming towards his face. Mecha grabbed it and flipped Sonic on his back. Mecha got up and armed his rocket launcher. Sonic rolled backwards, but the rocket Mecha fired caused him to fly off the structure. Sonic looked to see a stadium he was nearing.

In the stadium, it was a game with the Seattle Seahawks against the Kansas City Chiefs. Sonic landed on one of the tall lights, barely falling off. He took in a breath of air. Suddenly Mecha tackled him from behind. The quarterback of Seattle, Matt Hasselback was hiked the ball. He was scanning for a receiver and finally found one. He threw it long, very long. Sonic and Mecha impacted the ground, causing the players to fall to the ground or even throw them a few inches off the ground.

Sonic kicked Mecha in the chest with both his feet, leaping back into the air. Sonic spotted the ball. He reached his hand up and grabbed it. Mecha flew up at his foe. Sonic spin dashed right in his dome, ricocheting Sonic right into the end zone, scoring the Seahawks a touchdown. The crowd went absolutely nuts. Mecha armed his gatling guns and started firing. The blistering sounds of bullets gave the crowd a reason to start running for the exits. Sonic dropped the ball and ran past Mecha. Sonic quickly turned around and fired three rockets. Sonic spun around and kicked two off to sides, hitting empty spots in the stands. The third one he grabbed and lifted himself up, letting it past right under him. The rocket sped and hit the base of the goalpost causing it to tip. Sonic noticed there were a few people left in the stands. He quickly ran over to the spot. He jumped on the stands border. With a quick light he was in his Werehog form. He stretched both his hands to grab both parts of the posts. The people began to hurriedly make their way to the exit. Mecha flew down the field, filled with sheer anger. Sonic pushed forward with all his strength. The bottom part of the pole slammed down on Mecha. Sonic jumped down onto the field. He saw Mecha's hands sticking up, twitching. Sonic took in a deep breath and turned the other way. Mecha all of a sudden grabbed him by his shoulders and tossed him half way across the field.

Sonic put one hand out, but Mecha stomped on it. Sonic screamed in pain but quickly closed his mouth. "See Sonic? Do you not see the awesome power I have? You can dish out all the punishment you want, but I'm not going to stop.'' Mecha threatened. The clouds turned a grisly gray. The sky boomed with thunder and sparked with lightning. "Have you not fully undertaken how things work? How fate works?'' Mecha mocked him, taking his foot of Sonic's hand. "Preach until you go insane. I don't care.'' Sonic remarked. "Oh you better care you worthless fool!!'' Mecha shouted, stomping his foot on Sonic's back. Sonic clenched the grass.

"Just think for a second, how will you ever combat your own foes when you can't even combat your emotions! This is why you fail to understand Sonic, you have no soul.'' Mecha said right in his ear.

Sonic clenched his fist and sent it right into Mecha's snout. Mecha fell on his back. When the lightning struck again rain began to fall very heavily. The rain beat against Mecha's armor, making tapping sounds by every drop. "Miserable aren't you? Or is it that you're beginning to act like me?'' Mecha said, shrugging. "I'll never become you! You hear me!? NEVER!!'' Sonic said in a loud outrage. Sonic charged at him first. Mecha fired his chaos cannon right at him. The blast knocked Sonic across the muddy ground, covering him with it.

"Look at you, crawling in the mud like a worm and yet I have no regrets.'' Mecha said, walking up to his body. Sonic's right fist glowed light blue. Sonic sent it right across Mecha's face, throwing him off into the stands. Mecha plowed through five rows. Sonic jumped on top of his body and repeatedly punched him. Sonic finished by grabbing Mecha by the throat and tossing him back down to the field. The wet ground shot up a splatter of mud on impact. Sonic landed in front of Mecha. Mecha aimed his gatling gun at him. Sonic grabbed it and bended it, forcing Mecha down to the ground. Sonic grabbed Mecha by his ankles.

Sonic spun him in a dozen circles until leaping up and tossing him into one of the towering stadium lights. Mecha smashed into the lights, shocking him with all its power. Blue streaks of lightning passed all around him. A bolt of lightning came down from the air and struck him causing a bright ball of sparks that fluttered all around. Mecha smashed face first into the ground, at Sonic's feet. Pieces of armor were missing from his arms as well as his back and legs.

"You brag on how worthless and weak I am, look at you. You seek death and destruction for the means of domination over others, that is true weakness.'' Sonic pointed out, saying it with a fierce and brave tone. Mecha got up from the ground.

"But the problem with heroes is…they show…too much constraint.'' Mecha replied, transforming his arms into his metal spikes. Mecha smacked Sonic across the face with one and sent the other straight at Sonic's heart. Sonic quickly countered by grabbing the side of the spike and swinging Mecha around. Mecha stumbled in circles until he got back control of himself. Mecha changed his metal spikes back to his arms. "Maybe you're not cut out for this.'' Sonic said.

"You my friend aren't even in the same league as I am. I'm far superior in so many other ways imaginable.'' Mecha snapped at him "Oh yeah? Name one.'' Sonic said. Mecha chuckled, "I'm you.'' he said, laughing maniacally. Sonic did remember now, Mecha is his future counterpart. The Earth's greatest hero will become Earth's greatest threat.

"YOU'RE WRONG!!'' Sonic roared with ferocity. "Am I?'' Mecha asked, removing his helmet to show his face. Sonic gritted his teeth, looking in the eye of the true face of Mecha WereSonic.

Mecha put his hand on his jaw, feeling inside his mouth due to the open hole in his mouth. "You lack the will to handle a situation without being conflicted, and this is one example of it.'' Mecha presumed. Sonic quickly changed back to his normal form. "I've heard enough!'' he exclaimed, running right at him.

Mecha grabbed Sonic by the throat and flew over to the border wall. Mecha had his horrible face upclose with Sonic's. The disgusting stench of his rotten flesh was displeasing to bear. "Look me in the eye Sonic the Hedgehog. This is what you'll BECOME!!'' shouted Mecha.

The monstrosity tossed Sonic back into the open field. Mecha put his helmet back on. Sonic looked up at him. Mecha was already standing in front of him. "I'm your inevitable.'' Mecha said in a dark and promising tone.

Sonic spin dashed right into Mecha at his remark. Mecha flew across the field and into a table with tubs of Gatorade, splashing all over his armor. Sonic quickly leaped up and dove back down with his foot stretched down. Sonic made his mark. Sonic's foot came right into contact with Mecha's skull, knocking his helmet back off.

Sonic grabbed him by his chest fur and pulled him up. Mecha roared right in Sonic's face. His breath was rank with rotten flesh. Sonic kneed him in the gut, punched him across the face, and finished with an uppercut.

"Do you even know you're place in this war? What you even have to face as it continues? No, you don't.'' Mecha preached.

Sonic ignored his empty words and went on to swing his foot right across his cheek, bringing him back to the ground. "Think of this for a second, I'm the one responsible for all the death and despair in the future. All your friends are horrified by the sight that their beloved famed hero Sonic has betrayed. I go on to murder each and everyone of them, well to be more exact, _you_ will commit these acts.'' Mecha said, smirking with malevolence.

"Shut…UP!!!!'' Sonic roared into the heavens above. His whole body changed to dark blue, becoming Dark Sonic.

"That's right you bastard, bring it on.'' Mecha said, putting his helmet back on.

* * *

Sonic lowered his shoulders. His palms were surrounded in dark chaos energy. Sonic whipped both his arms out, creating two beams of energy. He put them face forward firing a much larger and powerful beam. Mecha fired his chaos cannon at the same, at maximum power. The two super powers climaxed in a bright light, sending a huge cloud of smoke high into the clouds. The whole inside of the stadium was covered with nothing but dust. After a few short minutes the dust cleared. Inside was a humongous crater. Sonic and Mecha were hovering in mid air above the massive pit. "Look what you've become. I'm beginning to think you're a more bigger monster than me.'' remarked Mecha.

Sonic's blank whites eyes cringed with anger. Sonic teleported, as did Mecha. In the middle of the hole, the two grabbed each other. Sonic swung one fist right at his face, he swung another which Mecha ducked from. Mecha clobbered Sonic across the face multiple times. Mecha finished off the dazed Sonic with an up close and personal blast from his chaos cannon. Sonic borrowed deep into the massive muddy hole.

The rain began to clear and lessen. The clouds began to retreat elsewhere. Mecha landed in the heaping mud hole, marching towards Sonic's body. "Come now Sonic, where and when will you be able to stop me?'' Mecha asked, stopping in front of his motionless body.

"You defeated me long ago, I still existed, in your future. How can you stop your future when fate has already chosen it for you?'' Mecha said, bending down to say his words in Sonic's ear.

Sonic quickly sent his fist up into Mecha's snout, nearly bending it but not quite. Sonic quickly rose to his feet and grabbed Mecha by the throat with one hand, holding his elbow with the other. The two were locked in a test of strength, and will. "What will it take? You have no chance of stopping my creation Sonic the Hedgehog!! Where in this world can you seclude me?!?'' Mecha yelled.

Sonic stomped the ground with one foot. An aura of red developed around him. His pupils formed in his eyes but they were pure red. "A PLACE WHERE MONSTERS LIKE YOU SHOULD GO!!!'' Sonic thundered.

Mecha fell back from his overwhelming power. "HELL!!!!!'' Sonic roared. The red energy enwrapped both of them in a flash, and with that the two evenly matched foes vanished.

* * *

_**Beijing, China, Beijing Temple of Heaven, 9:30 am**_

Omega and Jenny were both standing behind the large beautiful temple. "Richards told us that the ancient temple is way under this one.'' jenny spoke first "Yes. We must reach it before Eggman.'' Omega responded.

Jenny changed her arms into her drills. She combined them together and leaped head first into the ground. Jenny was going extremely fast, digging through the dirt and debris that was burrowed under the ground letting nothing stop her. Omega activated his jet turbines and followed in after her. An old dusty rock wall busted open, Jenny came through landing on a platform. Omega came behind her. Jenny looked in amazement. "Now that is one heck of a sight.'' she said with fishbowl eyes.

In the middle was a huge temple. There was a hole in the top of the ceiling with a large crystal light shining down on the temple. "My sensors are reading significant unknown power sources developing from within the structure.'' Omega said.

"The ring and the sword no doubt. Let's go!'' Jenny replied, flying towards the temple.

The two landed at the front of a huge arch opening. Jenny looked behind her to see a very long flight of stairs. "Good thing we can fly.'' she stated, "Agreed.'' replied Omega. Omega had two small lights come out of his shoulder armor, giving them a good sense on their path. "You'd think the General would've already sent someone down here already, why now of all times?'' said Jenny.

"A trap? Could that be reasonable?'' Omega suggested.

"Don't get me started to worry big guy, now's not the time.'' she replied, stopping in front of a large door.

"Shall we?'' Jenny said, waving a arm in front of the door. The two automatons blasted down the door, Omega using his laser shots and Jenny using her laser limbs.

"Lets hope we can find it without any trouble.'' Jenny said, about to take a step inside.

Suddenly, a large boulder dropped in front of her, making the robot girl jumping into Omega's arms. She giggled, "Sorry about that.'' she said, blushing with embarrassment.

Omega put Jenny back down and the two went on inside. Inside was a large room, in the middle of the room was quite, and if not too late to say, an exhilarating find. Surrounded by a ray of light, was a stone tablet, spinning slowly in mid air. "What in the world is this?'' said a flabbergasted Jenny.

Omega walked up to it, tilting his head. He scanned it. "My data files holds very little info on this tablet.'' Omega said.

"Well what is it then?'' asked Jenny "It is known as the Tablet of Destiny.'' Omega said.

"Oooooh, scary. I guess this has to do with some kind of tale about a chosen one, right?'' Jenny joked.

Omega pointed behind her. She slowly looked behind her to see a very large mural. "Oh my gosh, it can't be.'' she muttered.

* * *

_**London, England, 10:20 am**_

"Exactly what do you want? I'm very busy as you can see.'' Shadow said immediately.

"Your standing there, how's that busy?'' Gus said.

"Listen Shadow, we came here to find you, we need help to find Sonic.'' said Tommy.

Shadow just remembered. "That's the same thing I was going to do. He's in the Avatar World." Shadow answered their question.

"Then we should all go there right now.'' Kuki added.

The group of heroes got together in a group. "I just hope we're not too late, because I still want a piece of whatever's left of that traitorous hedgehog.'' shadow thought to himself, then causing Chaos Control.

* * *

_**Temple of Fate, 9:45 am**_

"You think you can read what it says?'' asked Jenny.

"I'll try, but I cannot guarantee total satisfaction of these carvings.'' Omega replied, as he scanned the inscriptions on the tablet. Suddenly, a blue portal opened behind Jenny. Omega quickly turned back around, arming his gatling guns. Jenny jumped over by Omega's side. Coming out of it was Ash, Dawn, Brock, May, Max, and Misty.

"Now that's just too ironic, or lucky, either one works.'' said Jenny. "Jenny! Omega! What're you doing down here?'' said Ash as he ran up to them. "General Richards told us about this place so he figured why not send us.'' Jenny told him.

"Same with us.'' said Dawn.

"Really, how'd that work out?'' Jenny asked with curiosity. "General Richards came and found us. He said we would be 'reinforcements' to you guys." Brock explained. "So here we are.'' Misty added.

"Good timing because you can help me gawk in amazement at that behind you.'' she pointed out.

They all looked to see a large mural. "Now that looks way to familiar.'' said max. On the left side was a drawing of what looked to be Sonic. On the right side was what looked like a Werehog, except covered with armor.

"That's Sonic there on the left, and Mecha WereSonic on the right, isn't it?'' said May.

"Yeah, but what it means is what I'm wondering.'' Jenny said, crossing her arms.

"Jenny, I have finished deciphering the tablet inscriptions.'' said Omega.

"Great, let's hear it.''

Omega stood still for a moment. "In our future, we will see death. In our past we will see confusion and mystery. But now has chosen us to fight back. The Ultimate Hero, the Chosen One will leave but to only come back again. Swift as the wind, strong willed as steel and with his golden heart he will be our savior. For now we wait, praying to the gods above us that this day will never come or never happen. All we can do is wait and hope. The armored creature of the future will combat the warrior of the present to preserve peace and prosperity for those who are still to come, if thereby anything is left.''

The group of heroes looked shocked and amazed. "So Sonic is the Chosen One. The one described by these people and in this drawing!'' said Misty.

"That is if Sonic can keep a leveled head and focus on what Eggman has planned.'' said Ash.

"Omega, we need to find the ring and sword, remember?'' Jenny quickly reminded. "Affirmative, let's move out.'' he said, flying above the ground, and headed for the exit.

The group came to another large door. "My sensors detect…two energy sources inside…one is an Eggman source.'' he said, his eyes glowing with a fury of red. Omega blasted down the door, seeing Metal Sonic hovering in the middle of the room. He was holding the Blade of Destruction which was enwrapped in a black velvet cloth. Metal Sonic waved goodbye as he caused chaos control to teleport. Omega slammed the ground angrily. "It's alright Omega, he only got the sword.'' Jenny said, patting his arm.

"Shouldn't we go back to that room and finish those carvings?'' Max suggested "I guess so, let's do it quick and hope that the Ring isn't stolen as well.'' said Jenny.

Moments later they gathered back inside the room. Omega was scanning the huge mural and the carvings that surrounded it. "I shall read the tablet again. I need more info to start scanning this one. Though progress may take some time.'' Omega said. "Go ahead, we have time.'' said Dawn. Omega flew over to the tablet and began scanning it.

"So you think this'll give us some insight on how this war will turn out? I mean, Sonic has been one of the bravest of us all, but being involved with a thousand year old prophecy? That's just weird.'' said Brock.

"Not too many things make sense anymore do they?'' Jenny added.

"You got that right. I just hope that Sonic can handle all these responsibilities at the same time.'' said May.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that Sonic will become Mecha WereSonic! Of all people, Sonic betrays us in the end.'' said Jenny.

"I've finished the decoding. I have to include that you may be confused.'' Omega spoke up.

"We can handle it Omega, just read what you got.'' Jenny confirmed.

Omega nodded yes. "With the ring, harmony will prosper. With the blade, death will engulf all. As the dust clears, two will stand, returning from eternal darkness only to bring back fear itself. Born from hatred and fire, the demon from the underworld will rise to bring about Armageddon for us all. Only with fire can he be revealed and only with the strength and courage of the Chosen One can he be defeated. Thus, beginning the Great Healing, for us all to live together in peace and prosperity, forever ending the reign of tyranny that once stood before us.'' Omega read.

"You were right Omega, I am confused!'' said Ash, holding his head, with his Pikachu making a droopy face looking like he was confused as well.

"Only with fire can he be revealed.'' Jenny muttered, with a hand on her chin.

"Omega shoot your flamethrowers at the base of the mural!'' Jenny exclaimed.

Omega fired his flamethrowers down at its base, lighting up an image in the form of something. "What in the world is that?'' Jenny mumbled slowly.

The fire formed small flames of a creature with its arms sticking out. The flames formed two large spikes that came from its back as well. It had a medium sized snout and its arms were huge.

The whole mural being alit with flames revealed the demon that was told in the inscriptions. "That thing, from the prophecy, but what does it have to do with Sonic?'' said Misty.

"Something tells me we're going to find out, soon.'' replied Jenny.

"Uh guys? The Ring?'' Brock reminded them.

"Right! Let's go!'' Jenny exclaimed, flying out of the room.


	11. Burning Hate

**Chapter Eleven: Burning Hate**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING in this story! The characters belong to their respective creators/owners!**

* * *

_**Location, Unknown, No time can be specified**_

Dropping onto a large orange and brown stone pillar was Sonic and Mecha. Embers flew up as soon as they impacted on the large pillar. They were literally in Hell. Fire burned around them. Mecha looked around cautiously. "You blasted idiot! Dragging me here is not going to stop me! YOU HERE ME!?!?'' Mecha yelled.

Sonic's red pupils narrowed, rage built up inside his gut. "I told you I'd find a place for you and there's one thing you must know…'' sonic said "And what's that?'' Mecha asked "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!!'' sonic yelled at the top of his lungs. Sonic then commenced by firing volleys of navy blue chaos spears. "How is that possible?'' Mecha said, flying out of the way.

The two encircled each other. "I have to admit Sonic, your idea of seclusion is mighty intriguing, but even when you can't control yourself? That's even more interesting to watch you suffer through.'' Mecha said.

"I suffered through all your blasted words and filthy lies. It's time for you to be silenced!'' Sonic said, firing a large thick beam of dark energy.

Mecha quickly dodged the dangerous shot and returned the favor by firing his chaos cannon. Sonic's hands glowed dark blue. He blasted forward, spinning in circles. The blast hit him hard but he kept flying straight. Mecha ceased the endless firing only to see Sonic sending his dark energy covered hand right into his face. Mecha spiraled down into a rock pillar, shattering half of it. Sonic flew down, his teeth gritted with anger and rage. Mecha vanished leaving Sonic to crash head on into the pillar. Mecha reappeared behind him to fire about ten rockets at him. Sonic turned around and growled. The rockets hit him repeatedly, turning into a mighty ball of fire. Mecha flew down at the spot, not wanting to give Sonic a chance to react. As the dust cleared, he spotted the injured Sonic and tackled him, causing the stone pillar to snap.

Mecha held Sonic with both arms and crashed him into the top of another, letting him go. Mecha circled back around and retracted his jetpack back inside. Mecha descended down in front of Sonic. Sonic looked up at him, breathing heavily, mostly filled with rage. "It's like Déjà vu all over again because for some reason, I always find you in this position. Such a shame isn't it Sonic?'' Mecha taunted his counterpart.

Sonic quickly vanished. Mecha scanned around the area, keeping a keen eye on where Sonic may be. Mecha quickly raised his right fist up, hitting Sonic in the face. Sonic stumbled backwards, away from Mecha. Mecha leaped up then dove down at him, his claws gleaming. Sonic lowered one fist down. Energy swelled around his fist. "Eat this lug nut.'' Sonic whispered. Mecha came face to face with Sonic. The hedgehog sent the fist right into Mecha's chest making him choke.

Mecha flew sky high, slamming into a floating stone pillar leaving his imprint in it. Mecha flew back down, his arms and legs not even flailing. Mecha smashed into the ground at the other end of the stone pillar where Sonic was standing. Mecha rose up. His armor has never seen much damage in the before, but this minute was a completely different story. Mecha got out his chaos emerald, growling furiously. Sonic got out his, doing the same thing. "You've been a thorn in my side for far…too…long Sonic. It's about time I show you the true power…of CHAOS!!'' he yelled, activating his jetpack and blasting right at him. Sonic hovered off the ground and charged at him. The two held their hands that was carrying the chaos emerald far back. All there was between the two foes were inches. The two clashed their emeralds together. The fires of hell raged out of control from above. A orange lightning bolt that had a black mist surrounding it impacted the spot. A giant black and red explosion occurred. Their emeralds were sent sputtering into the air and teleporting to who knows where. Bruised and battered, the two wrangled foes stood up, nearly falling over. The two changed their expressions from extensively angry to strangely confused. The two were standing far apart, but in the middle was a black ball with ink black mist surrounding it. A deep evil voice began to spoke.

"From the flames, I will be revealed, only to bring Armageddon to the world.'' it said. Two legs came out the underside of it. Two muscular arms came out the sides. On each finger were razor sharp claws. His feet had two stubbed claws as well. Two spikes came out the back. They appeared to be old, looking cracked and resembled like they were made of stone. The black ball vanished and turned into a black wave of energy. Sonic and Mecha stood their ground, not falling down. Standing there was a ten foot tall monster. It's eyes were like straight strips, but blank white. It stood like a gorilla. "I am the Black Demon.'' it spoke again.

_** Temple of Fate, 10:00 am**_

"I cannot even begin to explain on how long we've been searching for this dang room!'' exclaimed Ash.

"For once Ash, stop complaining!'' Misty yelled.

"We're all tired down here, but arguing isn't going to help find the Ring.'' Jenny said from upfront. The group stopped in front of a much larger door.

"Alright guys, start hoping that this is it.'' said Jenny, arming her laser limbs.

The doors blasted open with the force by Jenny and Omega. The group of heroes walked inside. It was indeed the right room. In the middle of the room was the Ring of Rebirth. It was sitting on a stone pedestal. Jenny flew over to it and grabbed it. The ring was pure gold. In the ring was a cobalt stone, resonating with beauty.

"Well at least we got this, right?'' said Jenny.

"Now that we have it, can we please leave?'' Misty begged.

"You got it, let's go.'' Jenny answered, handing the ring to Omega so he could put it in his storage holder that came out of his chest. "Wait a second, Omega don't you have a Chaos Emerald?'' Jenny just remembered.

"I believe I do.'' he replied, opening his storage. He pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald.

"Sweet! Wait, what's that forming in the emerald?'' said Dawn. The group looked to see Seattle, Washington.

"Never been there before. Think we should go there Jenny?'' asked Ash.

"The emerald showed us this for a reason, and I have a hunch that it has to do with Eggman.'' she answered.

"Then let's cause Chaos Control and we'll be on our way!'' Max said with determination.

They all put their hands on the emerald. The emerald began to make sounds as it glowed brighter and brighter. "All together now.'' Jenny said.

"Chaos Control!'' all the heroes yelled. To their skill, and luck, they all teleported. With a much bigger history and insight on this war, what more will come from it? Who will win and who will lose? Our heroes are coming to Seattle, but unbeknownst to them, hell has broken lose.

_** Location Found: Depths of Hell, No time can be specified**_

"Well, look at you. The most strong willed hero this world has seen; Sonic the Hedgehog. You, this worlds most dangerous and maniacal villain; Mecha WereSonic. How fitting to see you two fighting each other.'' the monster spoke, looking from between the two.

"What the hell are you?'' Mecha asked.

"I was born from the fires of this place. I have many names, but my real name is Thule.'' the abomination answered. Thule took a look at Sonic. He still remained in his dark form. His red pupils were burning with rage.

"Is this truly you Sonic? Have you let the powers of your once good doing spirit away? Such a fool you are, not thinking of the consequences that WILL be in store for you, remember that, hero.'' Thule threatened. Sonic gritted his teeth, "You've know nothing of the sort.'' Sonic said.

"Do I? Prove it then.'' Thule responded.

Suddenly, Thule was hit in the back by a rocket. Thule quickly turned to face Mecha. "I've had enough of Sonic's talk, and yours is really getting on my nerves!'' Mecha announced.

"True, I can see that. But know this…'' he said.

Thule thrust his arm out, firing a black misty beam that hit Mecha in his core. "NEVER ATTACK ME WHEN I'M TALKING!!'' Thule roared. Sonic changed into his Werehog form, remaining as Dark Sonic, and his eyes glowing redder than ever. Sonic jumped and caught Thule in a headlock. Mecha rose up from the ground. "No one ever defies me!'' Mecha shouted, jumping at Thule. Thule began to be surrounded by black mist. Mecha was grabbed by the throat from Thule.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!'' he yelled. The three were teleported back to the surface and to cause much more havoc than Sonic and Mecha have already done.

_** Seattle, Washington, 11:15 am**_

The group of heroes have made it from the Temple of Fate to Seattle safely. "Wow, looks like you were right Jenny. But I don't see no spot of Eggman anywhere.'' said Ash.

All of a sudden Sonic, Mecha, and Thule were sent flying out of the ground. Sonic landed in front of the band of heroes. "Sonic? Sonic is that you?'' said Dawn.

Sonic grunted to the source of who was talking. Coming from the adjacent street was a bus filled with people wanting to get out of the city. Sonic glared at it. He aimed his hand up at it and fired a huge ball of energy at it. "No…'' whispered Dawn.

The energy ball impacted the bus, killing everyone aboard in a ball of flames. "What has he become?'' said Misty.

Sonic set loose on the heroes. Suddenly, Thule came down and elbow dropped Sonic. Thule picked up Sonic. In comparison, Sonic's feet were not even close to the ground due to how large Thule is. "Damn hedgehog, you will go to the place I was created and suffer there for all eternity!!'' Thule shouted.

Sonic's eyes turned dark red. Sonic thrust his foot into Thule's gut, causing him to drop our hero. Sonic gave him two quick punches to the same area and finished off with an uppercut. Thule flew a bit up into the air. Mecha flew over his body and fired his chaos cannon. The blast hit Thule and sent him covered by the blast down at Sonic. Sonic put his arms up with haste. Thule bounced for some reason. Sonic had created a bubble shield around himself. Mecha spiraled down, aiming for Thule. Mecha transformed his arms into his metal spikes. He drove both into Thule's chest. "Not so cocky are you now, huh?'' Mecha taunted.

Thule raised his head, snickering. Mecha looked in utter confusion. "I cannot be killed, not by your mere weapons.'' he said, grabbing both spikes and taking them out of his gut.

The two wounds soon regenerated themselves. Thule sent his large fist into Mecha's face, firing him into a parked truck cab.

Thule held his hand out. A mist grew around it then vanished in a few seconds. In his hand was…a black chaos emerald?! "Forged by the depths of hell, and by you two, this; THE EMERALD OF DEMONS!!'' he roared, holding it up into the air. It let off black bolts of lightning. "What is going on in this world!?!'' shouted Ash.

"Now's not the time, we got to help Sonic!'' Jenny said, flying over to the scene.

Thule looked over at Sonic. "Time to end you.'' he muttered.

Forming out of Thule's right hand was a large stone spike, being created by the black emerald. He walked over to Sonic's corpse. He raised the spike high up. But before he could even do it, from high above a blue portal opened up. A huge fireball came out of it, followed by Zuko. Thule looked up and gasped. Sonic's eyes shot open. Sonic got up and crouched down in front of Thule. He quickly looked down at Sonic. The hedgehog fired an energy beam right into his chest, sending him back up at the large fireball.

He collided with the element resulting in him dropping down to the ground with a loud thud. His skin was nearly burned off. "You've won this time Sonic, but I promise you this, revenge is coming.'' he said, using chaos control to make his getaway. Flying out of the portal was Appa with the rest of the gang on his back. The flying bison landed in front of the others. "Aang! It's good to see you again!'' yelled Dawn.

"Thanks, but from what we can see, you guys could use some help.'' he replied, seeing Mecha.

Mecha picked Jenny up by the neck. "Damn automaton challenging me!'' Mecha yelled angrily. A sudden ice shard hit Mecha in the side of the head. Katara grabbed him with one of her water tentacles and tossed him through a building window in a high-rise. Omega flew down by her side. "Are you damaged?'' asked Omega, sounding concerned.

"Wow Omega, you do care! I'm alright big guy.'' she said, getting up to hover in mid air and giving Omega a kiss on his head. She dropped back to the ground, looking to see the Avatar gang and the Pokemon trainers running over to them.

"How'd we do?'' said Katara "Good timing actually. In fact, we're going to really need some help.'' said Jenny. "What's that?'' asked Aang. Jenny moved out of the way to reveal a few feet away from them an angry looking Dark Sonic. "Oh boy.'' Sokka said frightfully.

Squads of police cars roared down the street from behind Sonic. He grunted, turning around to face them. One car drove right at them, showing no hesitation to stop. Sonic grabbed the front of the car and flipped it up into the air. The car came flying down at the group of heroes. Omega stepped forward firing his twin laser blasts. The lasers came in contact with the vehicle and blew it into nothing bits and pieces of burning steel. Sonic looked over to the building Mecha was thrown into. Mecha flew out of it. A small Eggman Empire ship flew by. Mecha flew up into it's hatch. The ship blasted off into the clouds in a matter of seconds. Sonic was left standing. He was fit with rage, him being in his dark form has given him more reason to stay in it due to all the anger being fueled up inside him every counting second.

"What the hell are you all looking at? Would you like to fight me?!'' Sonic yelled at them. "Sonic, please stop this, they're gone. Turn back to normal.'' Katara said, stepping forward. His hands twitched forming a ball of energy in each palm. The group flinched, but Katara didn't. "Katara, get back here now!'' Aang exclaimed "No, I must help him.'' she said, walking closer. Sonic stood in a fighting stance.

"Remember me, Katara? Your friend. Sonic's eyes twitched, his dark form began to cloud his mind. Katara stopped in front of him and kneeled down in front of him. She put her hands gently on his shoulders.

"Get…away.'' he mumbled, his red eyes meeting hers. "It's okay Sonic, I'm here, we're here, no one's going to hurt you.'' she said, pulling him into a hug. His eyes widened. His eyes closed half way, then fully. He felt fully comforted with his friend that cared so much of his safety.

"You gotta' admit, Katara has a way with words.'' said Toph.

"That's why I love her.'' commented Aang.

Suddenly, Sonic pushed her away. He put his hands to his skull. "Dang…it. GET AWAY FROM ME!!'' he shouted, his eyes becoming full red.

Sonic stuck his arm out at Katara. He fired an energy blast at her, knocking her back to the feet of the heroes. The group watched in horror. Aang quickly, in a fit of rage fired a twenty foot wall of fire at him. Sonic charged through it, creating a hole in the wall for him to safely get through. Omega stepped forward and swung his large fist across Sonic's cheek, knocking him into an apartment building. The group huddled around the young water bender. "Please tell me she'll be okay.'' says a worried Aang.

"She will be. Strange, that blast was never used against us.'' Jenny examined "What?'' said Aang.

"That blast's power was extremely low.'' Omega said, scanning the energy signal on Katara.

Her eyes opened up. "What happened?'' she asked.

"Sonic attacked you, but he didn't want to hurt you so badly, whatever you told him got through to him.'' said Jenny.

"I still got it, huh?'' she said, forcing a smile.

Sonic teleported down in front of them. Aang, Zuko, Sokka, and Toph stood in front of the group. Sonic was standing still for a moment. Sonic growled furiously. Sonic fired an energy beam. Sokka threw his boomerang. Aang and Toph put a wall of stone up in front of them. The blast hit the stone wall, shattering it into pieces. Sonic teleported in front of the fallen heroes. He aimed both his hands down at them. Suddenly, Sokka's boomerang came back and hit Sonic in the back of the head.

Sonic was even more furious. Katara got up and hugged him tightly. Once again he stood still. "No more Sonic, no more.'' she whispered, letting tears flow down her cheeks. Sonic's eyes went back to green. His fur reset back to its natural blue. He fell limp on Katara. She held him up, hugging him with so much care. "He's back guys, he's back.'' Katara said, looking over her shoulder at the rest of the heroes.

* * *

A blue portal opened from in front of them. Coming out of it was Shadow, Kuki, Robotboy, Tommy, Lola, and Gus. Shadow widened his eyes when he saw the tired Sonic. "Guys! You're okay!'' yelled Kuki, running over to them, followed by the others beside Shadow.

"Just in time too.'' said Omega.

"Whoa, is he okay?'' asked Kuki, looking at the heavily injured hedgehog. Shadow walked over to them, with a suspicious look on his face. He stopped for a moment. Sonic woke back up. He felt his head.

"Man, I barely remember anything.'' he said.

"The good thing is that you're alright, that's all that matters now good friend.'' Omega said.

"Thanks Omega.'' Sonic replied. Shadow walked up to Sonic, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hanging in there faker?'' he said.

"Like always Shadow.'' Sonic said with a smile. "That's good.'' he said, then throwing him down the street.

Shadow walked down after him. "Shadow?! What're you doing?!?'' shouted Kuki.

"The right thing.'' he replied.

"No, I won't let you!'' she shouted, running after him.

Shadow created a giant golden energy wall in front of her, blocking her path. All Kuki could feel was betrayal. It filled up into her brain, and flooded in her heart. "He lied to me.'' she muttered, while sniveling.

Shadow faced back to Sonic. Sonic got up from the dirt, turning around to see Shadow at the other end of the street. "What is this all about!?'' yelled Sonic "You. You're responsible for the future's demise and the deaths of millions, including Kuki!'' he yelled at him. Shadow made his Chaos Sword appear in his right hand. It was surrounded by an aura of gold chaos energy. Sonic looked worried for a second.

"No more distractions, no more lies, no…more…running.'' Shadow said, holding the sword straight up. Sonic tightened his fists. "Let's see who's truly the fastest thing alive!'' Sonic chanted. The two hedgehog's charged at each other. One of the most twisting turn of events to become a battle. Sonic vs. Shadow!

Shadow swung his sword across, letting out a swath of golden energy. Sonic slid across the street, under the beam. Sonic stopped by Shadow's side. Shadow swung his sword down at him. Sonic stood on his arms and pushed himself off the ground, both his feet coming into contact with Shadow's face. Shadow dropped face first to the ground. "What's the matter Shadow? No speech saying how much a threat I am to the world?'' Sonic proclaimed.

"I don't need to repeat what will become history, and this is my chance to rewrite it.'' Shadow replied, speeding at him. Sonic formed into a ball and charged as well. "This is horrible. Shadow lied to me! I knew he'd do it.'' Kuki sobbed.

Shadow kicked Sonic far out while he was still formed into a ball. Sonic ricocheted off a building and slammed back into the concrete street. Shadow grabbed Sonic by the throat and picked him up. "I'm not going to let you're reckless ambitions cause the end of us all.'' he said. Sonic pressed his transformation device. Sonic began to transform into his Werehog form. Shadow dropped him as he became the tall Werehog. Sonic roared at him. Shadow made his sword disappear. Sonic charged at him running on all fours. Shadow leaped into the air off to the right, swinging his arms, a chaos spear coming out each time. Sonic was hit multiple times by his shots. Sonic stretched his arm and grabbed Shadow. Sonic held him up and smacked him down into the road, five times. "What have I done to make you so angry?!'' Sonic yelled, bringing Shadow to his face.

"It's what you're _going_ to do is that pisses me off.'' Shadow replied. He fired a chaos spear beam right into Sonic's gut.

Sonic was forced back and dropped Shadow. Shadow sped forward and rammed Sonic with his shoulder. Sonic went spiraling across the air in back flips. Shadow fired up his shoes and leaped up at him. Sonic saw an empty car below. He stretched an arm an grabbed it. Sonic tossed right at Shadow without hesitation. The force slammed into Shadow, and impacted the ground with him under it. Sonic landed in front of the wreckage. "Someone needs to get in there and stop them!'' yelled Kuki.

"You really want to get in the way of either of them? They'll tear you apart!'' said Sokka.

Shadow pushed the car off him. He stood up. Sonic had a change of face. Shadow was in his Werehog form as well. "If you're so set on the goal of saving the world, how come you know that you'll become Mecha and still, you continue to find a way to stop it!!'' Shadow yelled.

Shadow then leaped into the air, as did Sonic. The two clashed, both falling straight back down to the ground. Shadow held Sonic in a headlock. "Sit still and I'll try to make this less painful.'' Shadow threatened.

"You run from fights, you change drastically-'' Shadow began.

"You lie!!'' yelled Sonic.

"Look there! Look what you did!!!'' Shadow yelled, pointing. Sonic looked at the still burning bus.

The bus filled with innocent people, nothing but ashes. "Who knows who could've been in there! YOU ARE THE MONSTER!!'' Shadow thundered, tightening his grip.

Sonic's eyes turned red again. His fur changed to dark blue. Sonic shoved his shoulders in Shadow's face, knocking him off. Sonic stood up, growling with anger. Sonic quickly punched shadow in the chest, then across the face. Sonic grabbed him by the back of his head and smashed him head first into the concrete. Shadow was back in his normal form. Sonic lifted him up with one hand and threw him over the golden shield wall he created. Shadow smashed onto the hood of a car behind the group of heroes.

The sudden sound of whirling noises filled their ears. UH-60 Black Hawk helicopters swarmed onto the scene. On one of them was General Richards. Sonic watched them persistently. "Call in the A-10.'' Richards ordered. Flying overhead was an A-10 Thunderbolt. It turned around and was going down diagonally down at Sonic. "Opening fire.'' the pilot said. The jet's gun on its nose alit with bullets. The bullets hit Sonic repeatedly, piercing his flesh. "NO!!'' yelled Katara. Sonic put his arms up in defense. Some bullets bounced back, but most penetrated. Sonic fell to his knees. Smoke was swarming up his body. The A-10 pulled up and turned around for another run. Sonic saw a group of Chinooks flying in. They lowered down to the ground. They were holding an M1A1 Abrams tank. The choppers dropped them. The three armored vehicles hit the ground with a loud bang. One of the massive helicopters dropped behind the tanks and let off about fifty heavily armed soldiers. "Make sure the tanks and troops keep their distance, the A-10's making one last run to weaken him!'' the General said through his radio. "Roger that, sir.'' said the lead tank commander.

The tanks and troops stopped thirty feet in front of the wounded Werehog. The A-10 once again came down at Sonic in the same direction. Sonic put a hand on his shoulder. He looked off to the side and saw a long sleek piece of metal. He stretched his arm to grab it. Sonic's red eyes resonated with ferocity. The pilot was ready to fire. Sonic then stood up and threw the razor sharp piece of metal vertically. It spun and cut through the A-10's right wing. "Eject! Eject!'' the pilot said, pulling the harness. The jet came flying down, but in a fit of horror, it smashed right onto Sonic, covering him in a ball of flames. The heroes all watched in horror. Katara ran up to the shield wall. Her eyes were filled with tears. Shadow walked towards them. Kuki looked back at him, sending him her most angriest glare. "How could you lie to me!? Why did you lie to me!?!'' she questioned.

"I know of the future, and you think stopping Eggman will put a stop to Mecha WereSonic from becoming real?'' Shadow questioned her back.

"Then tell me this; IS IT THE RIGHT THING?!?!'' she yelled at the top of her voice. Shadow was taken back. He's never heard Kuki yell at him like this before. Shadow couldn't say another word, he had nothing to say for the first time in his life.

"Guys…something tells me, Sonic's still alive.'' Sokka said, pointing at the crashed jet. All around it a dark aura formed around it. "I've…had enough…OF THIS!!!'' Sonic yelled, throwing the jet into the air with a surge of energy from his body.

Sonic teleported in front one of the Abrams tanks. He grabbed it by its barrel and swung it over his shoulder then slammed it against another tank, flipping that one over. Sonic tossed the tank up at one of the black hawks. The chopper was turned into a flaming ball of scorched steel. Richards looked terrified at what Sonic's capable of. "Tranquilize the bastard now!'' Richards ordered. Twenty soldiers moved up, taking out special tranquilizer guns. A whole barrage of them hit Sonic, but he refused to go down. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!'' he thundered, firing a blast of red energy out of his eyes. The blast hit the ground in front of the soldiers, sending them flying far back. Suddenly, a small javelin pierced Sonic's back. He roared into the heavens and dropped to his knees. An osprey, which with the cord sticking out of its nose was intent on keeping Sonic down. "Douse the bastard with chloroform.'' Richards spoke into the radio.

Soldiers tossed the bottles of the strong gas at Sonic. One shattered across his face, and built up into his sinuses. Sonic's eyes fell droopy. But he continued to fight. Sonic got back to his feet. The heroes watched as the unimaginable deeds being put on their hero. Sonic moaned in quaking pain. Three military trucks drove in. On the back was a grappling hook. They shot them at Sonic's legs. They wrapped around his ankles and forced him to fall back to the dirt. Katara ran forward and skidded across the ground by Sonic's side. She wrapped her arms around. Her tears soaked his fur. "Stop it! Please…stop it!!'' screamed the crying girl. Soldiers came by and grabbed her. She fought back but couldn't break free of their hold. They handed her back over to Aang who held her close as she continued to cry. Richards walked up to Sonic's body. Sonic looked up at him, weary eyed. Richards smacked a bottle of chloroform back and forth in his hand. "Goodnight Sonic.'' he said, smashing the bottle down in his face, then walked away.

Soon after, Sonic was wrapped around with rope and pulled up by a black hawk helicopter. The heroes couldn't do nothing about it.

They watched Sonic be hoisted into the air and being taken away, far away. "Where will we take him, sir?'' asked the black hawk pilot "Another dimension actually. Eggman doesn't know about it, but we have a base that'll be the perfect place to seclude this hedgehog for a long, long time.'' Richards explained.

The heroes watched hopelessly. "This is messed up! How could they take Sonic away? Where are they taking him!?'' Katara questioned, confronting Shadow.

"I have no idea. Knowing Richards he probably has a new base somewhere, probably in another dimension.'' Shadow replied.

Katara strolled back over to Aang, disappointed. "We need to split up then. Each of us need to go to separate dimensions and look for him.'' said Sokka.

"Have you ever thought about which ones to choose from?'' Zuko asked.

"Oh yeah, right.'' said a disappointed Sokka.

"I'll go back to Central City and check on Amy and the others. Kuki?'' Shadow said.

She huffed and looked away. "Your team's probably worried about you, come on.'' Shadow persuaded. She looked over her shoulder with a sincere look. "Fine.'' she accepted, walking over by his side.

"Ash, I'll have you and your friends go back to your dimension.'' Shadow said to him.

"Alright.'' Ash answered.

"Aang, I'll send you guys back to yours.'' Shadow told them.

"We'll each leave tonight. We all need the rest.'' he said.

With Sonic gone in a flash, will they find this new dimension Richards spoke of? Or will sonic be dead on a silver platter before they even reach him? Read on and be ready for some twists and turns.


	12. The Unbreakable

**Chapter Twelve: The Unbreakable **

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING shown in this story! The characters belong to their respective creators/owners.**

* * *

Later that night, the group were given a large hotel room thanks to their help. Katara, however, was awake. She was sitting in the living room, staring at the fireplace with a sad look. Kuki peeked around the corner. "Katara? What're you doing up?" Katara looked over her shoulder for a moment then turned her head back around. Kuki walked over to the couch and sat down next to the saddened water bender.

"You're worried about Sonic aren't you?" Kuki first spoke.

"I can't live with the fact that he's in dire trouble. You saw how much punishment he took out there? It was unbelievable!'' she exclaimed, looking at her with wide eyes.

Kuki inched back by her tone. Katara looked back at the fire. "I bet you think I'm crazy now, don't you?"

"No, Katara, I don't. Your friendship with Sonic is just like mine and Shadow's…but now, I don't know about how I'll work things out with him.'' she said, changing her face to a disturbed one.

"It wasn't right for him to do. Shadow can be a little hard headed sometimes, trust me, I've seen and been told.'' Katara explained.

Kuki gave her a smile and looked at the fireplace as well. It's embers hovering in the small space. "Shadow hasn't told this anyone but me." Kuki spoke up.

"Huh? What?'' Katara replied with confusion.

"He told me a while back about a hidden base in some dimension, but it has to do with these monsters that are used in games.'' she explained.

"Now that's crazy.'' Katara added.

"But, now isn't a good time to go. Wait about, five days, then you should go.'' Kuki added.

"How will I get there?" she asked.

"With this.'' Kuki said, taking the yellow Chaos Emerald out of her pocket. Katara gazed at it wondrously.

"Thanks Kuki." Katara said with a smile, then hugged her. As one key opens the answers to one door, another lies in front of our heroes with another mystery to solve. What dimension will Sonic be hidden from? Could this possibly lead to a valuable resource to Eggman's growing schemes? One way to find out; March on forward.

_** Central City, 8:35 am**_

Sector V were still in Amy's apartment. The group was watching the news with Cream. "I'm severely bored guys.'' groaned Hoagie.

"Just shut up or go to sleep, do us all a favor.'' said Wally.

A blue portal opened in front of them and definitely got their attention. Walking out of it was Shadow and Kuki. "Kuki!'' all the operatives yelled, running over to hug her. She smiled and giggled to their welcome. "What's going on in here?'' asked Brandy, who just walked in with Whiskers by her side.

"Shadow! You're back!'' she exclaimed happily, walking over to them. "Thanks for the welcome, but we came to check on, intentionally on Amy.'' Shadow said.

"Talk to me about what?'' she asked. They all looked to see her standing on the staircase. She was wearing a black tank top with a pink heart in the middle of it. She was wearing pink boots with a black stripe that came down the center of it. She also wore a knee length pink skirt.

"I need to talk to you.'' said Shadow, his eyes narrowing. "Then you can come upstairs.'' she replied with a snappy tone, going back up the stairs.

Shadow growled and headed for the stairs. "Remember Shadow, make sure both of you refrain from sharing saliva!'' said Hoagie. Shadow responded by firing a Chaos Spear that burned off the top of his hat and hit the wall, leaving a wide burn mark. Shadow then continued up the stairs.

Shadow walked into her slightly cramped room. She was standing in front of her mirror, brushing her quills. "To cut to the chase Amy, Sonic's been captured by General Richards.'' he said "And you let him get away?'' Amy asked, not changing her tone a bit, still brushing her quills. "So it's my fault he knocked me unconscious? _Damn that hedgehog._" Shadow said, and thought to himself at the end. "You could've at least helped!'' she exclaimed, turning to him.

"Out of my jurisdiction.'' he said.

Amy huffed and sat down on her bed, frustrated. Shadow stood there for a moment. He wasn't an expert on 'How to calm someone when their loved one is taken away from them,' he was more of a novice.

Shadow sat down next to her. "I know that you love him, but the fact that he becomes Mecha in the future-''

"Don't say that! He wouldn't go on to face Eggman by himself!!'' she yelled, standing up in front of him.

Shadow's expression didn't change.

"We can stop Eggman! We're not going to let this become reality! I won't let it happen!!'' she preached, beginning to form tears. Shadow looked away, feeling a bit ashamed, only a bit. "Sonic has done nothing to protect and watch over us and all the other dimensions! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO PROVE THAT HE SHOULD BE KILLED!!!'' she screamed at the top of her lungs. Shadow looked back at her. Amy's teeth were gritted. She was breathing heavily from all the yelling. Shadow stood up. Amy's head lowered, and she let the tears flow. Amy hugged Shadow by surprise, he didn't move an inch. "Please Shadow…I…I beg of you…don't let Sonic die, not again.'' she whimpered.

Shadow looked off to the side. "When there's war, violence erupts, people run in fear. When it's over peace comes with sacrifice.'' Shadow said. Amy looked up at him, knowing what he was talking about. "If I don't kill him, fate will. Like I said, it's out of my jurisdiction.'' he told her. Amy buried her face in his chest, her arms slumming down by her side. Shadow then slowly wrapped his arms around her neck. "But, think of this Amy.'' he said.

Amy looked back at him to hear what he had to say. "There's always hope.'' he said with a smile that shortly appeared. Amy forced a smile. "Thanks for being so caring Shadow. You're right there's always hope.'' replied the pink hedgehog, then returned the hug. Shadow's eyes changed into a different mood. "I just hope we have enough to outlast this war.'' he thought to himself.

_** Bottom of the North Atlantic, 10:20 am**_

Eggman walked towards an automatic opening door. It opened and he walked on through. It was the room with the pair of star posts. "That cursed hedgehog better get here soon.'' Eggman said, looking at the time that was digitally planted on the wall. The door opened again. Eggman turned around and gasped. Walking in was the battered and heavily damaged Mecha WereSonic.

"What…in the world…HAPPENED TO YOU!?!'' exclaimed the surprised doctor. "Sonic's been experiencing further levels of transformation of his dark form. This was the result.'' Mecha said, waving his arms across his body.

Mecha walked past him, limping slightly. "You never told me about demons from hell. What the hell is that about?'' Mecha just remembered.

"You faced the Black Demon?'' Eggman asked.

"Yes, how did you know?''

"The Black Demon is the most legendary creature spawned from hell. The thing is, all of are extinct because they tried to escape from hell and start their own havoc.'' Eggman explained.

"Well then why is there one still alive!'' exclaimed Mecha again.

"What was his name?'' Eggman asked.

"Thule.'' said Mecha. Eggman took a step back. "Thule was the king of all Black Demons, but he's the only one that came to the surface and lived instead of dying!'' Eggman said, running over to his console. "And what does he have to do with this war?'' Mecha asked, walking over by Eggman's side.

Eggman was reading one of his journal entries, containing information about Thule. "Thule, the King of the Black Demons. With his army trying to go to the surface, each died because of their weakness to the real world. Once only Thule was left, he made it to the surface and lived.'' Eggman read "So? How did he live?'' questioned Mecha.

"He was taken back to the underworld and was ordered by the Hellhound Army general to be killed. His soul remained in hell, as a mist of black." Eggman finished, turning his computer off.

"So when me and Sonic were in that struggle he hit both of us, right after when we collided our emeralds together, but they locked. A bolt of lightning with black mist attached to its tip hit us brought him back to life?'' Mecha said.

"That's it." replied the doctor.

"Then how did he survive on the surface with me and Sonic?'' he asked again.

"He had enough power when he struck you when your emeralds power was locked. All that energy buildup in your emeralds all went to Thule, thus giving him enough power to walk on Earth.'' Eggman answered. "Well, isn't that perfect?'' Mecha said sarcastically.

"Don't fret Mecha, he's the last of his kind and he can't bring the others members of his species back.'' Eggman assured.

Moments later, Mecha came out of the healing chamber, fully armored back up and ready to fight again. "You should be glad I had that installed today.'' Eggman noted, while standing in front of the star posts. "He's coming?'' Mecha asked after a brief moment of silence "He's a bit late, but yes, he is.'' Eggman replied.

All of a sudden, in-between the posts a blue portal appeared and resonated constantly. Eggman formed a smile. A black and green shoe stuck out, then the figure came through. Sporting red glasses and a black leather jacket with flames on the sleeves, Scourge the Hedgehog has arrived. "Who's this Doctor?'' asked Mecha.

"This my friend…is Scourge the Hedgehog." Eggman replied.

"Greetings Doc, this really better be worth it. I want to beat the living h-'' "Focus Scourge, you'll get your revenge on Sonic soon enough. Remember our deal.'' Eggman said, taking out the vial of glowing Werehog blood.

Scourge pulled his sunglasses down, smirking evilly. "Let me see it.'' he said, reaching for it "Not so fast Scourge, first you do _your_ half of the bargain.'' Eggman told him, pulling it back.

Scourge put his glasses up and growled. "Why don't I just snatch it from you and I'll be on my way?'' Scourge asked, cracking his knuckles.

"I don't think _he'll_ let you.'' Eggman said, pointing behind him. Scourge turned around to the ten foot Mecha, looking down at him. Scourge for once, backed off, right into Eggman.

"Do we have a deal?'' asked the villainous doctor, bending over to glare at Scourge with a sinister smile. Scourge turned around to face him. He then put on a smirk. "Deal.'' he said.

_** Seattle, Washington, 7:00 am**_

"I hope Shadow hasn't ran into any trouble.'' said Dawn.

"You know Shadow, he barely lets anyone get in his way.'' replied Max.

"That sure wasn't the case with Sonic.'' Jenny said in a serious tone. They all remained silent after that. A blue portal opened up in the living room. Shadow stepped out, followed by Kuki.

"Well? Are they okay?'' asked Katara. "They'll be fine. Amy is worried the most though.'' Shadow said, walking over to the couch to sit down. "We just need a well suited plan.'' Aang commented.

"One that doesn't involve us getting our butts whooped.'' Jenny added.

"Aang will take his group back to his dimension, the same with Ash and his. You all just got to keep your eyes peeled and be ready for anything.'' Shadow advised.

"We're never that lucky. It's always something ten times bigger than us!'' complained May "Focus on the matters at hand May. Are we ready?'' Shadow said, standing back up.

Shadow created two blue portals. Shadow went back to his room to get his green chaos emerald. Kuki quickly ran over to Katara. Kuki took her hand out of her sleeve, revealing the emerald in her hand. "Remember, use it when you're ready.'' Kuki whispered.

"Got it.'' she replied, putting it in her water pouch.

Shadow came back out his emerald. "Head on through you guys.'' he said. "Wait!'' said Aang.

He took out Appa's whistle. He blew into it, causing the ringing noise. Appa blasted through the wall with Momo on his saddle. Appa maneuvered around and stood with Aang and the gang. Shadow shook his head. Aang and the others got on and flew into the portal, causing it to vanish afterwards. "Good luck, Shadow!'' Ash said, sending him thumbs up. Shadow nodded. Ash walked on through with the others following behind him. Shadow looked back at Kuki. Her arms were crossed, but her face wore a sad and confused face. He walked over to the hole that Appa created. He looked down, feeling discrete. Kuki walked over to him until she was by his side. Kuki slowly reached for his hand and grabbed it. His eyes twitched a bit. He looked at her. She was smiling right at him. "Do you trust me?'' he asked.

"Who wouldn't, Ultimate Life Form?'' she said, giggling.

Shadow hoisted her up in his arms and skated down the building. Halfway down he leaped from the wall onto a smaller building's rooftop.

"We're going to find Rouge.'' Shadow said, putting Kuki down.

"You know where she is?'' Kuki asked questioningly.

"I have one helluva hunch where she is.'' he replied.

_** New York City, 10:35 am**_

The New York city sky remained grey. The sounds of car horns and the vast amounts of people filled the sidewalks was more than enough. In front of a jewelry shop, the window shattered. Flying out was none other than Rouge the Bat. "This is way too easy.'' she said, flying higher into the air. A sudden wind came. Scourge came out of a portal and kicked Rouge in the gut. She slammed into the rooftop of a high-rise. Rouge held her burlap sack close. Scourge landed in front of her. "Scourge! What're you doing on Earth!?'' she asked demandingly.

"Word has it a jewelry store had a Chaos Emerald in its window and how ironic that you, the expert thief and treasure hunter to just suddenly rob it.'' Scourge replied, marching over to her. Once he got close enough, Rouge gave him an uppercut. Rouge jumped off the ground and swung her leg at him. Scourge grabbed her ankle and threw her against a small water tower that is usually seen on rooftops in New York.

Rouge dropped down to the ground on her knees. "Hand over the emerald.'' he said, holding his hand out "Get in line Scourge.'' a voice said from behind the of the alternate doppelganger. Scourge turned around to see a yellow energy beam blast right into his gut. He was sent hurdling at the small water tower, breaking through it and letting all the water pour out. Shadow teleported under the water. He stuck his hands up. He created a bubble shield around it. He then teleported back to the rooftop where Kuki and Rouge stood. He opened the shield, the water dropping on the roof, splashing around. "I had a feeling you come after me.'' commented the bat "No small talk Rouge, we came for the emerald.'' he said, holding his hand out.

"Well…YOU'RE going to have to get in line!'' yelled Scourge who spin dashed into Shadow's gut. Shadow slid across the ground. Scourge tackled Rouge causing her to throw the bag into the air. The cyan emerald fell out. Kuki stood on the ground, moving left and right yelling; "I got it! I got it!'' Scourge leaped up and grabbed the emerald.

He jumped overhead Shadow, laughing on his way down. "He's really fast you know? There's a reason why he used to be called Evil Sonic.'' Rouge told them.

"May be, but not quite.'' Shadow said, taking out his green Chaos Emerald. A quick spark from it brought his car he raced in the desert. Kuki gawked at it. "Come on, get in!'' he yelled, sliding across the hood and getting in the driver's seat.

"By the way Rouge, Commander Abraham Tower from G.U.N. wanted me to give you this.'' he said, pressing the button to open the trunk. Rouge walked over to it. Inside was a folded up Suzuki Nuda. She took it out, as well as the white helmet with two holes for her ears to fit through. She pressed a button on the side. It bounced out of her arms and transformed into the white Suzuki Nuda. It had two pink stripes across both sides of it. She put on the helmet and got on. "Remind me to thank you later, Shadow.'' she said, winking at him through his car mirror.

He smiled in return. "Press the green button Kuki. "Something bad is going to happen isn't it?'' she asked in a scared tone.

"Just press it!'' he raised his voice. Kuki quickly pressed. Under the car, the wheels retracted inside and it was hovering. Two jet turbine engines transformed in the back. A wing came out both sides of the car. Each had a red pin stripe across the top of it. They also had a 2-D decal of a logo that appeared to look like Shadow's face. "Let's move out.'' he grabbed the newly formed controls.

He pressed one of the buttons. The jet turbines fired out green flames. The car, or jet you could call it now, flew off the rooftop and headed down towards the street. "I'll chase him by ground, try and lead him to a secluded or not too populated area of the city.'' said Rouge, through a communicator in her helmet. She revved the engine and jumped off the building. She landed on another rooftop. She spun it in a half circle. She accelerated forward, landing on rooftop after rooftop. Shadow flew above the street. "There he is!'' Kuki said, pointing up ahead. Scourge was running across the sides of buildings. "Tricky hedgehog.'' shadow muttered, pressing a button. Two twin machine guns came out the hood of the car. Shadow turned the turrets across, aiming at Scourge. He let loose the heavy amounts of lead at the green hedgehog. With shattering windows from behind him, Scourge leaped over to the other side, running across those buildings. Shadow fired again. Scourge growled by the bullets whisking past him.

Rouge stopped on the top of one building, seeing Shadow chasing Scourge to her position. Scourge ran by, Shadow hot on his trail. Rouge pressed a purple button out of curiosity. The wheels had spikes form out of them. Rouge drove down the building, sticking to it! She then drove forward, riding sideways. Shadow pressed on the turbo to get ahead of Rouge. Scourge looked over his shoulder to see the upcoming hedgehog. Scourge leapt back. Scourge landed on the top of the car, ready to jump again. Rouge bounced her bike off the wall. Scourge leaped straight forward. Rouge came in his path, swinging her foot right across his face. Scourge blasted through a skyscraper window, making large hole. Rouge fell downward. She closed her eyes and waited for the worst. Suddenly, a blue button began to blink repeatedly. Two small jet engines extracted from the inside of the bike and blasted out a small blue fire. The bike stopped in mid air. She looked around and smiled. "That was too close.'' she said. "You're lucky. Our vehicles have a special AI in it that whenever we're in danger, the vehicles deploys a way to 'land' safely.'' shadow said through the communicator.

Shadow pulled up. He pressed the green button, letting all the flying equipment gear retract back inside. They flew straight forward at the building Scourge was sent through. Kuki held her seat belt, whimpering. Shadow grabbed the steering wheel when it came back out. The car landed. Shadow turned the wheel all the way to the right, throwing the car into a single drift that ended the car up coming to a stop at the very edge of the building. Kuki was holding onto the sides of her seat, her eyes wide as fishbowls. Shadow looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Breath Kuki.'' he advised. Kuki let out a tiring breath, clutching her chest.

"Are you crazy?!?'' she exclaimed.

"I landed didn't I?'' he replied.

The two then started laughing. "You better not try that again.'' she said, smiling "Don't we make our life on crazy?'' he asked "You got me there.'' she said, getting out of the car. The two watched Rouge flying up and landing on the roof in front of them. She got off, taking her helmet off.

"You can thank the commander later.'' Shadow said.

"I guess I due owe him one.'' replied Rouge. Suddenly, Scourge teleported behind Kuki and wrapped his arm around her neck. Shadow quickly teleported a desert eagle in his hand and aimed. Rouge stood by Shadow's side.

"How long has it been Shadow? I see you're still doing the General's dirty work.'' Scourge said with a smirk.

"I barely listen to people's orders anymore. I always end up getting betrayed by them. So, technically you're full of sh-''

"Shadow! As you can notice, he has Kuki hostage and you don't want to make him more angry than he already is.'' Rouge told him. Shadow lowered his gun with a hint of anger on his face.

"Now that I have your little friend here and your guys full attention, I'll take your emerald along with the one I stole, Shadow.'' Scourge bargained.

"I'm not a fool, especially I must say, I'm one that can't be persuaded by the likes of you.'' Shadow snapped back at him.

"Watch your mouth! Your friend here is an inch away from having her neck snapped!'' Scourge threatened gruesomely.

Shadow's eyes flared with red for a short time. "Still as easily angered like always. But I have something waiting for me back at Eggman's, so hand over the emerald and I'll be on my way.'' Scourge said, holding his other hand out. Shadow hated to admit. He was always one to be at the top of things, but bargains seemed to not be in the memo. What Rouge said was right. He could only think that his best friend was being held hostage by an alternate dimensional copy of Sonic. Shadow held his hand out. His green chaos emerald popped up in his hand with a flash of green. "Hand it over…now.'' Scourge said, with a hint of anger in his eyes.

Kuki looked at Scourge's arm. She gulped and suddenly bit it. Scourge yelped, pushing her off. Scourge took out his Chaos Emerald and fired a beam of portal energy at Kuki, causing her to vanish. Shadow had his eyes widened. They then narrowed down with anger and hate. Scourge pointed them at Shadow and Rouge.

"CHAOS CONTROL!'' he yelled.

The blue beam hit both and teleported the two heroes away. Things go bad to worse as our three heroes are separated. How far will they be sent? How will they get back? What are Scourge's intentions with the chaos emeralds? All that and more as you read on.

_** Avatar Dimension, 9:30 pm**_

The gang set up camp in a dense part of a large forest somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. "Is anyone else feeling like this use to be the thing we always did before?" Aang spoke up.

"Like the old days. Those always use to be fun, and so much more peaceful.'' Katara replied, changing her tone at the end to a sad one.

"How long has it been, since Sonic was captured?'' asked Zuko.

"Two days ago we got here, now here we are. I think it's Friday.'' replied Sokka.

"And all we've been doing is camping from one place to another, just like the old days!'' Aang joked. The group laughed.

"It was much easier to talk about stuff before but now it just seems impossible.'' Katara noted.

"We're in the middle of a war. Eggman isn't going to give up, not at all until he's won.'' said Zuko.

"From what Kuki told us, he's planning to blow up the Earth, at least not our dimension's earth.'' Aang said.

"He'll come after us no matter what.'' said Toph.

"It just seems to me we're not so lucky when it comes to these things.'' added Sokka.

"But somehow we always come out on top, but fall back down again.'' Aang said, laying down on the ground.

"We shouldn't worry, if we could beat Eggman before, we can do it again!'' Katara said.

"Except this time he's much more desperate to win this time.'' Toph reminded.

"Who knows what he'll sick on us.'' said the blind Earthbender.

A sudden breaking of branches and moving of trees reached their ears. "Nice Toph, you just had to say something!'' Sokka complained, getting out his space sword.

"See anything guys?'' Aang said, quickly turning around.

"I hope we're just imagining this.'' Sokka whimpered. The group all laid their eyes on one spot. Bushes started to rustle and shake. After a few seconds, coming out of the bushes was; a saber toothed moose lion cub. "Phew.'' said Sokka.

Suddenly, the little animal ran off quickly. Trees fell down and jumping into the clearing was Thule himself. "Oh, come on!'' Sokka exclaimed. "Isn't that the thing that bit you Aang?'' asked a surprised Katara.

"Yup, sure is.'' replied the Airbender, tightening the grip on his staff. "You kids again?" said the creature, then looking at Aang.

"Ahhh, the Avatar. I take it you remember the time we first encountered?" he asked.

"That's all in the past, now who are you?! What do you want!'' Aang demanded.

"I retreated here in hopes to plan my devious plot to destroy Earth! But it's been hard with the damage I took from your blasted Sonic!'' cursed the demon.

"But since you're here and I sense a ChaosEemerald coming from one of-'' he was interrupted when Katara stepped forward and fired a barrage of icicles in his gut. He groaned from the sudden attack. He looked back up at the group. His white fangs showing. "I see that you are ones not to talk…alright then, let's see how WELL YOU CAN FIGHT!!'' shouted the angry demon, leaping up into the air.

Thule came back down at a fast pace. "Split up now!'' shouted Sokka. The gang ran in opposite directions. Thule slammed both his fists into the ground just after they retreated.

Zuko fired three quick fireballs. Thule stuck a single hand out. All the fireballs came together and stopped in his palm. The fireball was three times as big was it once was. Thule held the giant ball of flames over his head then through it back at Zuko. Aang and Toph stood in front of the fire bender. The two raised a giant thick wall of earth out of the ground. The fireball exploded on impact creating a large chunk of the rock wall missing. Aang and Toph both worked together to bring out a large ball of dirt and earth out of the ground. The two stretched their arms out with their fists clenched. The massive ball rolled towards Thule. Thule grabbed it, but it continued to push him back across the ground. Unfortunately for him, there was a cliff he was coming up to. Without even knowing, Thule tumbled off the cliff down into another section of the massive forest. The giant earth ball smashed on top of him.

With Appa and Momo following, the gang headed over to the edge of the cliff. Toph looked straight ahead. "Did we get him?" she asked.

"I don't think so. That was too easy. He took much more damage when we were in Seattle.'' Zuko noted.

The ground busted upwards from behind him. Thule's large clawed hand reached up, and he pulled himself up. "Told you.'' said Zuko, getting in a stance. Appa flew straight at him. Thule grabbed his horns, tossed him around, and let him fly through a series of trees. "Appa!!'' screamed the Avatar.

Thule knocked Sokka and Zuko out of the way, and grabbed Aang. "Damn Airbender. I'm going to make sure that you're people will remain extinct…PERMANENTLY!!!'' he yelled with anger.

Sokka jumped on the creature's back and jabbed his sword into its flesh. Reddish black blood poured from his back. Sokka quickly dislodged his sword and hopped off his back. "Damn you!!" he shouted, about to crush the warrior with one fist. Katara wrapped a water tentacle around each of the beast's spikes and pulled him down with all her strength. Thule's eyes flared ferociously. He reached to grab Sokka's sword when he was still holding it. Thule threw him back into the dirt. Toph formed two rock gloves around her fists. She blasted off the ground with her earth bending. Thule grabbed her by one arm. "Let me go!'' she screamed and kicked. Aang leaped at him with his staff held high. Thule reached out and grabbed the staff with his other hand. He threw the two benders into trees. Katara formed a series of icicles out of the water from her pouches. She fired the volley of frozen ice daggers straight at Thule. Thule merely put his huge arm up in defense. They pierced into his skin, but all he needed to do to rid of them was swing his claws at them shattering the icicles into tiny pieces.

Zuko leaped overhead. He spun forward, with a streak of fire forming around his foot. Thule stopped and looked up. Zuko's foot smacked right into Thule's dome, exploding. Thule bounced and spun across the ground from the sudden impact. The rest of the gang came behind Zuko.

"Cursed kids.'' he muttered.

"Have you all forgotten your purpose for coming here?'' he said, standing back up, but not looking back at them.

"Trust me when I say this, we haven't forgotten about Sonic.'' Katara objected.

"That's not what I was trying to get from you. Have you found him?" he replied, grinning afterwards when they couldn't respond.

"See? Sonic is most likely being held in another dimension that you do not know about. Most likely, it'll be the place he'll spend the rest of his life rotting until someone finds him, if you can.'' Thule said, laughing evilly.

"How were you even created?!'' shouted the angry Avatar.

"From Hell. Born from flames and ash. With the power of the underworld, my species wanted to rule more than our domain, but the world above us as well.'' he explained.

"What does this have to do with Sonic?'' asked Katara. Thule hesitated for a moment and shook his head. "The blue hedgehog is destined to fight his evil self; Mecha WereSonic, to decide the fate of the world and the future, but not only for itself, but the fate of all the other known dimensions. I myself ruled the underworld in search for a way to conquer the upper world. That's why the prophecy foretells me, Sonic, and Mecha, to fight on the day of Armageddon, thus finally proving who is the true warrior.'' Thule explained.

"That's awful.'' said a shocked Sokka.

"It is, but if Sonic can't live up to his so-called responsibilities, if he can, I'll only have to deal with Mecha and that is no challenge.'' replied the malevolent demon.

"You're insane!'' shouted Katara.

"And that my dear girl is why I'll win this war and bring forth my newly formed armies to bring about Armageddon to all!!!'' he yelled to the stars, with a maniacal laugh.

"I'm sorry Thule, but that's the job for Solaris to do.'' a familiar voice spoke. Thule looked up to see Mephiles hovering above.

"MEPHILES? How did you get here?!'' shouted the demon.

"They know each other?'' asked Toph.

"Damn you, Mephiles. You're lucky that last battle between me and you was your victory. Without the help of Iblis your birth would succumb to the powers of Hell!!'' he shouted "But that's why I won Thule. The end of the world will be due to me, not your poorly thought plan of merely rebuilding an army of your dead and forgotten species.'' Mephiles snapped.

"That's why your smart mouth gets you beat!'' Thule snapped with anger, lunging up at him. Mephiles stuck both his hands down at him. Thule pushed his hands away, grabbing him in his large hand. Thule dove back down, holding Mephiles out with his hand. Thule smashed Mephiles into the dirt. "Still have that easily angered mind of yours don't you?" Mephiles taunted him.

"This anger is going to obliterate you! You wretched pest!'' Thule exclaimed, slamming Mephiles into a tree, snapping it from its base.

"Are you guys totally confused like me?'' asked the blind Earthbender.

"Should we just let him beat the heck out of each other?'' asked Zuko.

"Aang? What do you think?'' Katara asked.

"DUCK!!'' he shouted. A stray purple energy ball sent from Mephiles hurled at them. The group dropped to the ground immediately. "I guess that answers it.'' Sokka said.

"Right, let's fight em'!'' shouted the Avatar, running towards them, with Katara and Toph following them.

"What? I thought we were going to run!?!'' whined the warrior.

Aang launched a fireball between the two battling demons. The two both looked at them. "Damn kids.'' Mephiles muttered.

"I've been trying to rid of them, they're very strong.'' Thule added, but he was suddenly punched by Mephiles.

Thule dropped to the ground. "Don't think we're going to have a quick parlay and then go back to fighting each other.'' Mephiles said.

"Why would I even be surprised?'' Thule replied, letting his two spike claws come out the bottom of his wrist. Mephiles fired a purple energy ball at him. Thule put the two large spikes in front of his face. The ball vanished in a puff of air as soon as it hit. Mephiles growled at this. Toph launched a boulder up into the air. As gravity came over it, the mass of earth came back down. Thule turned around and saw it coming down at him. Thule rolled forward, then turned around. Thule leaped up and batted the ball of earth at Mephiles. The ball bashed through Mephiles. Thule landed back on the ground, snickering. Aang fired a ball of flames at him. Thule was hit in the back by the sudden burn. He turned around growling furiously. Zuko jumped in front of Aang and fired two blasts of fire that had a tail. The two flames encircled each other on their way to the evil demon. Thule put a black misty shield in front of him. The fireballs together caused a massive blast of fire.

The gang lowered their arms from the shining light that was now dimmed. Thule was standing in a small crater, smirking with evil. "Fools. I was born from fire! What makes you think it'll even scratch me?'' he taunted.

"You never know you oversized freak!'' Zuko yelled back.

Mephiles teleported behind Zuko and kicked him. Zuko was sent flying with a yelp. Aang jumped towards Mephiles spinning his staff like a windmill. Mephiles poked his spike feet into the ground to withstand the blistering winds. Thule tackled Aang, throwing them forward also tackling Mephiles. The rest of the gang followed them with haste. The three started rolling down a hill. The base was coming.

The three separated when they made it to the bottom. The gang skidded down the dirt hill. Mephiles looked up at them. He threw his hands repeatedly, letting loose energy balls. All around them, the three heroes maneuvered from side to side on their way down the dirt covered hill. Toph launched rock formed spears down at him. Mephiles teleported to dodge them. Thule saw a rock spear coming at him. He swung his spike claw, shattering it into pebbles. He then retracted the spikes back into his arms. Toph raised mounds of earth out of the ground and wrapped them around Thule. Thule struggled but broke free of the rocky prison. A blue portal opened above the group. They all looked up to it and saw Rouge fall through. She landed on her feet, looking around curiously. "I'm tired of these interruptions!'' yelled the angry Thule, charging at the bat. Rouge swung her foot right across the demon's face, knocking him on his back. "Whoa.'' said Sokka.

Rouge looked over her shoulder and saw the gang. "You!'' she said, running over to them.

"Who are you?" asked Katara.

"Name's Rouge, I'm a friend of Shadow. He's told me that you were sent here to find an emerald, right?'' she asked.

"Yeah, but where's Shadow?'' asked Aang.

Rouge then looked behind and all around. "Dang, he must've got sent somewhere else.'' Rouge muttered.

"Do you know where the emerald is?" asked Zuko.

"Got the location on my GPS.'' she said, pulling it out. "Hurry, we don't want them to follow us!'' said Rouge.

The gang got on Appa. With a quick 'yip yip!' Appa flew up into the sky. Mephiles growled, "Not on my watch.'' he mumbled.

He fired off into the air. Thule got up with an angry glare on his face. "Get back here!!'' he yelled, jumping high up into the air, and continuing to jump to keep up. With the gang on Appa, two angry demons hot on their trail, can the gang reach the emerald's location first? Winner takes all and fights all in this race to the finish!

_** Townsville, 2:30 pm**_

Shadow lay on the top of a rooftop. His eyes began to open. He groaned and got on all fours. Shadow got on one leg, then stood up. "Where am I now?" he questioned himself.

"This is great, just great.'' he said. His ears perked and twitched. Shadow did a cartwheel to the right. The roof suddenly blew off in a cylindrical shape that stretched from the one end to the other. "Two minutes and I'm already being attacked.'' he said, looking back over to the city. He gasped to see one of Eggman's Super Titan Robots bashing through the city. It's three clawed hand and fully rotation head with a red eye sensor was a dangerous creation. "What is Eggman's robot doing here?'' he thought to himself. Suddenly three things crashed right by his side. The dust cleared to reveal three little girls. "That's just cruel.'' he said.

The one with blue eyes woke up, looking at Shadow. "Uhhh, hi?'' he greeted, waving one hand. "Sonic!!'' she screamed.

The other two awoke and smiled. "Dammit, not again.'' he muttered, being tackled to the ground by the girls.

"Get off me!'' he exclaimed.

"We missed you so much!'' screamed the blue eyed girl.

"I thought you were dead!'' screamed the one with red hair.

"I sure as hell wish I was right now!'' he screamed in his head.

"Do I look like I have blue fur?!?'' he interjected.

The three girls stopped their laughing and looked. "Then who are you?'' asked the one with green eyes.

"First; GET OFF ME!!!'' he yelled. The three girls hovered off him and looked at him. "How are you hovering like that?" he asked.

"Wait a minute, you wouldn't happen to be Shadow would you?'' asked Blossom.

"Yes, thank you for noticing.'' he said with an arrogant tone.

"How'd you get here?" asked Bubbles.

"An enemy of mine teleported me in the middle of our fight, the coward.'' he answered.

"Please tell me this first, you don't know Sonic's back?'' he questioned.

"He is?!'' they all said at the same time.

"Good, now you know, anyway what's this place?'' asked the hedgehog.

"Townsville! We're the Powerpuff Girls!'' chanted Blossom.

"Dear lord.'' he thought in his head. "Hmmm, have you guys seen any giant ship come here to drop that robot off?''

"Actually some other flying robot came in and teleported it here. He said his name was Mecha Were, it had your name in it!'' said Buttercup, thinking of the name.

"Mecha WereShadow, of course.'' Shadow said, looking off to the side, thinking.

"Anything else you guys seen?" asked the ebony hedgehog. The giant robot stopped in front of their building.

"I, Mojo Jojo will destroy you, and when you are destroyed, you will be defeated, and you will not fight and-'' he blabbered, but Shadow fired a huge chaos spear beam at the robot's eye sensor, throwing it halfway across the city and shattering through a skyscraper.

"Trying to get some answers here! Now, you were saying?'' he said.

The three girls were staring across the city, amazed with their mouths hung open. "Hello?'' he said.

The three girls regained consciousness and turned back to him. "You are cool!'' screamed Bubbles.

"About time someone notices how powerful I am.'' said Shadow, taking up all the glory.

"We were going to ask if you could help us stop him.'' Blossom asked.

"Fine, I need some exercise anyway.'' replied Shadow, leaping straight off the rooftop. The three girls looked at each other and smiled, then flew after him.

Shadow came closer to the large robot slumping against a building who's top half was broken off. Shadow twitched his hand, his Chaos Sword forming in his grasp. Shadow jabbed the sharp blade into the sensor eye. "Arghh! Get off my robot now!'' yelled the angry monkey.

One huge hand swiped Shadow and sent him flying through five buildings until crashing into a street, burrowing through the concrete and bumping against a building. The three girls fired their red lasers out of their eyes. The robot was put back down when it attempted to get back up. "Curse you girls!'' he screamed.

Mojo activated the super missile that comes out the top of the metal giant's dome. The huge missile fired at them. The three girls gasped. Shadow appeared in front of them, hovering. "Chaos Control!'' he shouted, sticking his green Chaos Emerald out.

The missile vanished and came directly back at the robot. Mojo hit the turbo boosters. The giant robot hoisted itself high into the air. The three flew up after it. Bursting through the cloud bank, the four heroes came face to face with the massive robot. Shadow flew forward with his sword held back. Mojo swung the robot's right arm. Shadow boosted upwards. The three girls blasted straight through the robot and out the other end. Shadow dove down, straightening his body out. He pointed his sword straight. He began spinning erratically. He was enwrapped with golden energy. He looked like a golden drill. "Uh oh.'' muttered the evil primate.

With a bright light, Shadow impacted the robot's dome, causing it to explode. The bright white light caused the girls to shield their eyes. Mojo slowly fell down, but was wearing a parachute. His arms were crossed as he drifted slowly among the wind's breeze. Shadow flew down and grabbed him by the back of his cape. "Now, how about some help?'' asked Shadow.

Within a few minutes, they put Mojo back in his jail cell. The four heroes regrouped at the top of a building overlooking the city. Shadow formed a walkie talkie in his hand. "Kuki? Kuki, you there?'' he talked into it. There was only static on the other end. He lowered the phone and made it vanish with a whip of his hand.

"What's wrong?'' asked Blossom,

"My friend's in trouble.'' he answered.

"Why don't we help you?'' asked Bubbles, flying in front of him.

Shadow put a hand on his forehead, sighing heavily. "Fine, agreed. But I want you to stay focused on this mission, all our worlds are in danger and could be destroyed, you in?'' he asked.

"As long as we tell the Professor.'' said Blossom.

"And it has to be before bedtime.'' added Bubbles.

The group came back to the girls' house. "Girls! Where've you been! I thought you'd take down that robot quicker!'' he said worriedly.

"Actually we had some help, from him.'' Bubbles pointed out.

Shadow was standing there with his arms crossed. "Greetings Professor Utonium, I'm taking them on a mission, I need all the help I can get.'' he began.

"I don't know, fighting in another dimension? It doesn't sound like a good idea.'' replied the Professor.

"Professor, his world and every other dimensions of the heroes could be destroyed if we don't contribute!'' said Blossom.

"We can finally beat Eggman!'' Buttercup added.

"Then we can finally be at peace!'' Bubbles wrapped up.

Shadow was surprised to see so much bravery and enthusiasm come out of them. "Alright girls, but promise me you be extremely careful.'' he said, hugging them all.

The four heroes stood together. Shadow held his chaos emerald and looked at his reflection. "Hopefully, we _can_ win.'' Shadow thought to himself.

Shadow waved his emerald causing chaos control and teleporting the group. Where are our heroes going? Can Shadow reunite with Kuki? As more and more heroes come together to fight this threat, more and more does this war get worse.


	13. The Decisive and the Indecisive

**Chapter Thirteen: The Decisive and the Indecisive**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to ANYTHING in this story! The characters solely belong to their respectful owners/creators. **

* * *

_**Nearing the Western Air Temple, 7:30 am**_

The restless group of heroes were flying through clouds. "I think we lost them.'' said Katara,

"Katara, we _lost _them right when we flew out of the Earth Kingdom, they're long gone.'' Sokka stated,

"Just be glad, we're almost there.'' said Rouge, looking up from her GPS. The giant long cliff came into view. "There it is!'' shouted Aang.

The upside down temple lie the same when they first arrived. Suddenly, a fire nation zeppelin flew in front of them. "What is this!?'' said Zuko. Fireballs fired from it. Aang pulled the reins up. Appa ascended higher until they were out of range. "What in the world is going on here?!" exclaimed the fire lord. Suddenly, Mephiles flew right past them. "Oh no! We can't let him get that emerald!'' yelled Rouge. Appa flew down towards the temple.

Mephiles landed in front of the large fountain. Suddenly, Azula landed behind him. "You, how long has it been?'' asked Mephiles,

"Too long you freak!'' she yelled, firing a bolt of lightning.

Mephiles spun his hands in front of his face to form a barrier. The lightning bounced off the barrier and nearly hit Appa. The flying bison landed behind the giant fountain. "I'll head off to find the emerald!'' Rouge said, flying off into the temple. Mephiles watched her fly in. He followed after her. But Aang jumped up in his way to swing a blast of air, throwing him back down to the ground. "Avatar! We meet again.'' Azula said with a grin.

"Seriously, how does she keep escaping?'' asked Sokka curiously.

Azula spun forward in a ball, letting loose a blue flame wheel. Aang crouched, swinging his staff to fire a gust of air to make it vanish. "What do you think of our chances?'' asked Toph.

"Let's just hope Thule doesn't' get here in time.'' Katara added. Landing behind Azula was the indeed the big black demon himself. Azula turned around and attempted an attack, but Thule merely kicked her over the heads of the gang. "Now you know how I feel!'' Sokka yelled to his sister. "Drop the dramatic irony argument and let's focus!'' Aang insured.

Mephiles came down at Toph. Katara got behind her and wrapped a water tentacle around him. She swung Mephiles into a rock pillar, taking a chunk out of it. Thule fired a huge black energy ball at Mephiles. The ball impacted and exploded. The pillar snapped and fell down at Katara. Aang quickly picked her up and jumped out of the way. The pillar hit the ground with a loud thud. "Thanks Aang.'' Katara said, holding her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Thule grabbed Azula. "You're the crazed fire princess aren't you?" he asked.

"What does it matter to you?!'' she exclaimed angrily.

"Would you like to get back at your brother?'' he asked, holding his black Chaos Emerald in front of her face. She grinned automatically.

"I take that as a yes.'' Thule said. He pointed the emerald at her chest. A surge of energy bellowed into her. She screamed loudly. All the others looked over at her. Thule snickered under his breath. Her eyes widened largely. A black dome formed out of her, then disappeared after a short time. The gang gasped to see Azula wearing all black armor and her eyes glowing red. Her nails were a few inches longer, like that of a witch. "A good servant to later destroy this world, don't you think?'' Thule looked over at the gang.

"You're a monster!'' yelled Zuko, charging at him.

"Flattering.'' Thule mumbled. Azula stepped forward and fired a red flame with black inside it.

The blast knocked Zuko many feet back, landing in the fountain. Mephiles landed behind Thule and fired a purple and grey beam into his back, which blew Thule right into Azula and sending both forward into the fountain's rim. Zuko stood up from the water, looking angry. "That wasn't good enough.'' he said, forming a fire whip in each hand. He stretched them both forward, knocking the two, not only out of his face, but off the temple and into the depths below. "Zuko, do you know what you just did?'' said a shocked Katara, "She's not my sister, you saw what Thule did. She's not my sister, she never was.'' he said.

"As much as I hate to watch the scarred prince enjoy his soliloquy, I have an emerald to catch!'' Mephiles said over to them all, flying into the temple.

"Follow him!'' shouted Aang, forming his glider and flying into the temple after him. "Let's hope Rouge has already got the emerald by this time!'' Katara added. "Don't say that or else it'll turn against you!'' yelled Sokka, grabbing Toph's hand and following after his sister "More running, less talking you two!'' Toph shouted.

Rouge came up a large room. In it was the sculpture of a woman air bender. She saw at the crown of its head was the silver Chaos Emerald. "Found it.'' she said flying up to it. She grabbed the emerald and smiled. "Now all I gotta' do is get out of here and make sure that freaky copy of Shadow doesn't get it.'' she said to herself.

Mephiles blasted through the wall at the other end and flew straight at Rouge. Rouge turned around and gasped. She quickly flew down and out the hole Mephiles came in. Rouge came flying through a hallway with Mephiles hot on her heels. Rouge came to a quick stop. It was an intersection of halls. Mephiles could be heard flying towards her. Rouge took the right hall, seeing the gang far at the other end. "We got to be getting close!'' said Sokka.

"Wait, what's that at the end of the hall?'' said Aang, squinting his eyes. Rouge was flying towards them the fastest she could go.

"Mephiles must be chasing her! Zuko, stop! I got a plan!'' Aang yelled in front.

Aang and Zuko both ran side by side. Rouge had a confused look on her face. "ROUGE DUCK!!'' yelled Aang. Aang and Zuko jumped straight forward, firing fire out of both their fists. The fire culminated in one large fire ball. "Lift it up!'' said Aang.

The fireball filled up the entire hall. The two benders pointed their arms up. The base of the fire rose for enough room for Rouge to fly under. Rouge seeped an inch above the ground. The fire passed right over her. "Lower it!'' yelled Zuko. The two pushed the fire back down. Mephiles widened his eyes. He couldn't stop for he was going too fast. The intense ball of heat collided with him, creating a large explosion and another wall of fire that came directly at the gang. Aang and Toph stepped forward and raised a rock wall from the ground to the ceiling. Not an ember of fire made it through. The turned orange hot for a moment. The gang looked relieved. "Come on, I'm thinking we need some fresh air.'' Aang announced.

Outside, the group of heroes gathered at the fountain. "Okay, we got rid of those two, we have the emerald now what?" asked Zuko.

"We should stay here for the night, you know to get some rest for tomorrow.'' Katara suggested.

"I already agree, as long as I get some sleep!'' said Sokka, falling onto his back. "Alright, we'll rest up and decide what we do next morning.'' Aang added.

* * *

At the bottom of the pit, Thule and Azula lie flat. Thule raised his head, searching around. "Damn those kids.'' he said. Thule rose to his feet, as well did Azula. "Now what do we do, the avatar and his band of petulant heroes probably have the emerald by now!'' exclaimed the angry Azula.

"It does not matter, let them be.'' Thule said, walking over to something that gave him a grin.

"Why do you say that? The emeralds will give us a better advantage!'' she said again.

"The emeralds aren't my true concern, it's fighting Sonic and Mecha when the day comes.'' Thule said, stopping in front of the item he spotted. "Armageddon?'' she guessed.

"Correct my loyal princess.'' he said, picking up the item, then making his emerald appear in his hand.

"What are you holding?'' she asked with a hint of curiosity.

"This, the Emerald of Demons can create anything that was once dead and I can create anything I want out of it.'' he said, turning around to reveal him holding a metal arm.

"What is that?'' she asked.

"He was once a man who could, let's just say, make anything combust.'' he said, laughing evilly.

* * *

_**Bottom of the North Atlantic, 5:30 pm**_

Eggman was standing in a small room, watching a construction project of his 'ultimate weapon.' Mecha WereSonic was standing by his side. "Amazing isn't it?'' Eggman noted. "Indeed, sir.'' Mecha replied. The double doors behind the two shifted open. Metal Sonic walked in, holding the Blade of Destruction still covered by the blue velvet cloth lined with gold.

"Ahhh, the blade. Great work Metal.'' Eggman said, as Metal handed it to him.

"Thank you my master.'' he said, bowing to him, then walking back out of the room.

Eggman unwrapped the blade. Mecha looked at with the most astonishment. The blade was 41 1/8 inches long. It was composed of a smooth red amber anodized finish. The guard was a kind of skull faced, but it resembled the skull of some sort of demon.

"Such a sword, can cause so much death. I love it!'' Eggman chanted, holding it up in the air.

"You truly haven't told me all about the blade Doctor, what does it do?'' asked the curious Mecha copy.

"This blade was forged by the father of Thule, who was once the ruler of Hell for almost all of its existence. He forged the blade in hopes to once go to the surface. But when he did, he could not live. He was banished by his old and dying grandfather to die. Years later, his son followed in his footsteps, and from there, you know the rest.'' Eggman told.

"I see, then why go to the trouble of building this weapon? Why not end Sonic and all the heroes now?'' questioned Mecha.

"The Blade does not have the power to destroy a whole planet, nor a dimension!'' snapped the doctor. Mecha merely huffed.

"This will help bring them further down, make them weak enough so they cannot strike back.'' Eggman preached.

"Too sentimental if you ask me.'' said Mecha.

The doors opened again. Scourge walked in with a smirk. "This day gets better and better! Take this Mecha.'' Eggman said, handing the blade to him.

Scourge held out the Chaos Emerald. "Where's my part of the bargain?'' he asked. Eggman took out the vial from his shirt. Scourge smirked. Scourge quickly grabbed the vial. Mecha pounced at him, Scourge spin dashed right into his nose. "See ya, losers!'' he taunted and caused Chaos Control.

Eggman gritted his teeth. "Curse him! I knew I shouldn't have trusted that damn fake!'' Eggman cursed.

"We shouldn't worry doctor, Scourge is a fool and that serum will only make him more of one.'' Mecha assured.

"You're right, why worry? Our final battle is looming in the distance Mecha,'' Eggman began walking up to the window, grinning. "After that day, I WILL RULE THE WORLD AND EVERY OTHER THAT STANDS AGAINST ME!!!'' he chanted and laughed continuously.

In the middle of the room was a large rectangular black bomb. The large Eggman symbol was forged right in front of it. The whole symbol though was glowing with red. Doom is coming to us all. Must every world have its end? All the worlds will if our heroes don't muster up the strength to combat Eggman and end his Empire for good, and all time.

* * *

_**Colorado, USP Florence ADMAX, 11:00 am**_

General Richards walked the new hall. Fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling. Empty cells on both sides. This was the most worst prison where people from the outside world, who caused so much fear, must be kept. Richards stopped in front of a large vault door. The door itself was 5.5 feet thick. Two guards wearing silver plated armor on their shoulders and knee pads holding M-29 SAWS stood on both sides. "Evening General.'' the one on the left said "Is he contained?" asked the General "Yes, but he's already killed the men who tried to lock him up.'' said the other.

"How many?'' asked Richards "About twenty-five.'' replied the soldier.

Richards raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Let me in.'' he said simply. The two soldiers took out a key each. On both sides, they put the each key into the keyhole at the same time. The door's handle spun by itself then stopped. The two stood on one side and pulled the same handle to open the door. Inside, there was a gate door. It's bars were made out of titanium. One of the guards walked in and unlocked it for the General. The whole room was lighted. With chains crossing across his chests, chains coming out of the ground and wrapped around his ankles, as well as his wrists, was Sonic himself. His face was staring straight at the ground. Actually, on his face was a gray mask. There was a hole for his snout to fit through. There were two circular holes for his eyes to see through, but Sonic wouldn't even move, not even an inch. Richards walked in without fear. "Curious isn't it? The once famed blue hedgehog, saved the planet from Space Colony ARK, stopped Perfect Chaos from destroying the world, stopped the rebirth of Solaris, and even rebuilt the world itself…now look at you. All those heroic things you once did before don't account for nothing today Sonic, you're a killer.'' Richards said.

Sonic didn't say a word. "I can have you executed right now if I wanted to, but that would be unjust. You're friends are blinded by the mere thoughts that you could've been brought to another dimension to be held captive.'' Richards continued.

Sonic remained the way he was.

"Why don't you answer!" Richards raised his voice. "Sir, it's been weeks and he's remained that way, not saying anything.'' one of the guards said.

"STOW IT SOLDIER!'' Richards shouted, causing both guards to flinch, and stand back outside. Richards glared back at Sonic.

"Listen to me, no one is coming to find you, no one is going to save you. You…are… mine now. Your life has been nothing but an endless marathon of screw-ups and bad decisions that altered the fates of this world and all the innocent people you encountered. Get use to this cell Sonic, because you're not going to see hope, not even a ray of it!'' Richards yelled right in front of his head.

Richards stormed out of the room. "Shut the damn door!'' he ordered.

The two guards exchanged looks. "I dare you to touch him.'' one said "That's nothing!'' the other responded. An angry growling came from Sonic. They both quivered in fear. One ran in, shut the gate door and ran back out for the other to lock the vault door hastily.

Shambles. That's all there was for him. Aren't there always some type of occurrence when an individual encounters a thing or thought that makes them utterly confused? Sonic felt emotionless, like an empty shell that a hermit crab once used, hollowness. A hero deprived of hope, care, thoughtfulness, and above all: goodness.

* * *

_**Central City, 6:30 pm**_

Brandy was sitting with in Amy's room, having a conversation with her. "You loved him since day one?'' asked Brandy in a simple tone.

"Sure have. When Metal Sonic chased me, he was there to rescue me. After that, it was all history.'' replied Amy.

"Now, you know he's back and he's out there, what are you going to do?" she asked "I don't know, I was never the hero type. In this time of war, however, I'm probably going to have to.'' replied the pink hedgehog.

"I can only pray that Sonic will overcome this.'' Amy added, getting teary eyed.

"Amy! We got visitors!'' exclaimed Cream, opening the door.

Downstairs was Robotboy, Tommy, Lola, and Gus. "Hey, you guys!'' greeted Amy.

"How's it going. We kind of came here with the help of Richards when we completed his mission for him.'' Tommy said.

"You need some help?'' asked Cream.

"Actually, Robotboy here found an energy signal in Hawaii, might be a Chaos Emerald.'' Lola said.

"That's where Lilo and Stitch are!'' Amy said excitedly.

"So we can get some help from them too!'' said Robotboy.

"Alright then guys, pack up and let's get that Chaos Emerald!'' said a motivated Amy. A energy signal in Hawaii has been contacted. Will the heroes get lucky and find the emerald? Or could something be throwing them into a trap?

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Western Air Temple, 8:30 pm**_

The night blanketed across the sky. The stars shining and twinkling. All seemed peaceful. This is what it might've probably been like it when the Air Nomads still existed. People sometimes take the things that can be so keenly seen and accepted into their eyes. Walking onto a balcony was Katara. She was wearing a silk light blue nightgown with no sleeves. Her hair was down. She looked up at the stars, sparkling in her pupils. Aang walked up to her, wearing only his pants. "Katara?'' he said, rubbing an eye. She gasped and turned around, holding onto the railing. Aang noticed her curves and her beautiful legs. He quickly lost the thoughts and walked over to her. "Anything you want to talk about.'' he asked.

"Is it right?'' she said "Is what right?'' Aang asked with confusion "That we're just waiting here, and probably Sonic's out there suffering.'' she replied.

Aang looked down below them. "He's the most self determined person I've seen. Sonic's capable of so much but-''

"Sometimes those capabilities aren't always used for good.'' Katara finished his sentence. Aang nodded to her.

"We'll make it through this Katara, no matter what.'' he said, grabbing her shoulders and looking directly into her eyes.

Katara looked off to the side for a moment. Aang removed his hands. He reached into his pocket and got out something. "Give me your hand.'' he said. Katara looked back at him. She held her hand out. Aang clasped hers with his, putting something in her hand. When he removed his hand, there was a betrothal necklace. She gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. In it was the Air and Water symbol, perfectly carved. "Aang…I-I-'' she stuttered, but Aang kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

A sudden take in of breath reached Aang's ears. Aang picked his love up and jumped off the balcony before it was blasted into bits. Aang slowly ascended down to the ground. Once landed, Aang put the water bender on her feet. She looked back up at the spot where the balcony once was. "Man, what in the world did that?!'' she said.

Katara looked back at Aang, who was staring forward with his mouth opened wide. Katara looked in the same spot, her mouth did the same. "Aang, I think we're going to need some backup.'' she said. Standing a few feet away from them was Thule and Azula, but what standing in front of the two was more shocking. Combustion Man stood straight. One half of his body was the same, the other half was fully covered with black metal, down the middle of his body. The robotic side of his face had a piercing red eye. The symbol in his forehead that fires out his shots was also illuminated with red. "Kids, I would like to introduce you to; The Cyborg Combustion Man!'' Thule said, laughing afterwards.

"Now remember, play fair.'' Thule said, teleporting himself and Azula with his black emerald. Combustion Man glared at the two heroes. His symbol glowed brighter, he took a breath in. Aang quickly picked Katara up. He fired a red beam encircled with light red rings. Aang was already high up in the air by this time. He landed on another section of the temple. Combustion man's feet, both made out of black metal, fired up with flames. He soared up into the air. "Now he can fly!?'' screamed Katara.

"Then let's shoot him down!'' said Aang, launching fireballs at him. The ringing of the fire whisked past the villain as he drew closer and closer, dodging whatever projectile came his way. He fired another red beam. But suddenly, it was shot off course when a blue laser hit him in the back. Combustion man swirled down to the ground.

Sokka, Toph, and Zuko came into the kitchen. "What's all that noise?'' said a groggy Toph, already dressed "No idea.'' replied Sokka, with his hair draped down. Suddenly, Combustion Man blasted through the wall and slid to the feet's' of the three. "What just crashed in here? I feel metal.'' Toph said.

Combustion Man's red eye came back on and looked at Sokka. Outside, Aang and Katara ran over to the entrance into the temple. "RUN!!!'' shouted the frightened Sokka, running towards them with Zuko and Toph following.

The Combustion man stood in the entrance and charged at them. Suddenly, a figure came down and tackled him to the ground. Surrounded by a cloud of dust, the gang tried to look into the cloud to see what just attacked. It was Omega! Omega picked Combustion Man up and tossed him towards a stone pillar, snapping it. "Good timing, huh guys?'' said Jenny, hovering down towards them. "Just in time, thanks for the help you two!'' said Sokka. "Don't be so grumpy, it took a while to find you.'' Jenny snapped.

A red beam fired and hit Omega square in the chest, throwing him into the stone wall. Jenny quickly armed her mighty mallets. "Those are ridiculously big Jenny.'' Sokka noted.

"Attack!'' shouted Aang. Combustion Man fired a beam at the ground then ran it across the ground towards the gang. Jenny swooped up into the air then dove down at the villain. Combustion Man grabbed one of the mallets with ease. He then continued to smash him her into the ground. Zuko spun around, firing streaks of fire from one leg, then the other. Combustion Man took both hits, his body scorching from the severe burns. Aang raised a pillar of Earth out of the ground and shot it right at him. Combustion Man easily fired his red beam, blowing through it and heading straight at Aang. Omega quickly stood in front of him.

Omega fired his twin laser blasts that overwhelmed the evil doer's red beam and hit him, throwing Combustion Man back off the temple. The group hurried over to the edge and saw nothing. Zuko was first to look. "Now that was too easy.'' he said, turning around to the gang. Suddenly, Combustion Man reached up and grabbed Zuko, pulling him down with him. "NOO!'' shouted the gang.

The gang watched in horror as their friend fell into the abyss of darkness. Katara's eyes flooded with tears and she cried into Aang's shoulder. Toph's mouth hung a bit open, and then she began to cry. Jenny put a hand on Aang's shoulder. "I'm sorry Aang.'' she said to him, then walking over by Omega's side.

Fate can be cruel. Is he truly dead? Moving on is the only thing our heroes have, forward is the only direction. As our heroes return to get some goodnight's sleep and be ready for the plan tomorrow, what new forces will they encounter? When will Katara go on her solo mission to save Sonic? Questions are the only things being brought up, but the answers remain within the future.

* * *

_**New York City Sewer System, 11:45 am**_

Lying still on the side of the flowing sewage was Kuki. Her shirt was wet and torn at the edges. Her eyes fluttered open. She gritted her teeth, feeling her head. "Oh man, what? Where am I?'' she asked herself, looking around.

"Yeah, I'm definitely still in New York.'' she said, smelling the rank and seeing rats scurry on the other side. She took out her walkie talkie but it was busted. "Darn!'' she yelled, throwing the phone in the water. Suddenly, blue lights were formed at the end of the tunnel all the way to the right. Her mouth formed in the shape of a small o. She got up and squinted her eyes to try and see what was coming towards her. When they came into light, they were four egg gunners. She gasped and started to run the opposite way. One egg gunner sped up and stopped in her path. The four surrounded her. The menacing drone raised its gun at her. Suddenly, a katana drove right through its chest. The robot dropped into the water. The other three fired their machine guns into the darkness. Kuki kept her head down. The three robots halted. It was dead silence. A pair of white eyes opened above the three robots. A black silhouette dropped on top of one, then two more figures dropped on the other two. The robots were beaten and destroyed. Kuki looked back in front of her and saw a tall figure standing in front of her. She then fell unconscious.

One said, "Dude, how come that happens every time?''

"Shut up Mikey.'' said another, slapping him in the back of the head.

"Come on guys, she needs help.'' said one with a brief tone of great leadership. Kuki sure wasn't sent far. But who are her mysterious saviors? Will she find a way to get back to Shadow or civilization? Stranded underground in a sewer, the KND operative finds herself in a struggle to get back into the action.

* * *

_**Dimension cannot be specified, 1:00 pm**_

The sun was shining over a large dome like building. A blue portal opened on it, Shadow and the girls came out. "Whoa! Where are we?'' asked Bubbles.

"Don't know, that damn portal must've hit a rift and threw us off course and instead sent us here.'' Shadow answered, looking around as well.

The giant dome was orange and three skinny obelisks pointing out in front of it. At the tips of each was blue, yellow, and red. "Should we go inside?'' asked Blossom.

"I have a better idea. You three scout around, but don't let anyone see you, okay?'' he told them.

"Got it!'' the three said a the same time, blasting across the sky, then down into the forest. He shook his head and hoped that they wouldn't get caught. He jumped onto the tip of the middle obelisk. A flash of blue light opened up in the middle of the ocean that the island sat on. Suddenly, an Egg Carrier came out of it. "Damn.'' cursed the hedgehog. The large thick metal doors under the massive ship began to open horizontally. Flying out of it were dozens of blue dragons. Shadow twitched his hand. His sword appeared in his grasp.

Inside, two kids wearing red coats were walking towards the entrance. "I'm glad we get a break for today.'' noted the boy named Syrus "I'm as much as excited as you are Syrus.'' replied the one named Jaden.

"Hey Jaden!'' shouted a familiar voice. Jaden's shoulders twitched, he had a pretty good guess of who it was. "Please don't tell me that's who I think it is?'' he said.

Syrus turned around to see Blair Flannigan running towards him. "Sorry Jaden, it is.'' Syrus confessed.

Jaden turned around to face her. They met eye to eye. She was the same height as he was. "Where you going? Just because we've been given a break doesn't mean we can't have a duel!'' she said.

"Uhh, sorry Blair, I just want to have some fun outside.'' said Jaden, rubbing the back of his head.

He got what he wished for when the blue dragon crashed through the ceiling and roared at them. "That's a Blue Eyes!'' exclaimed Syrus.

"Duel monsters? Real?'' said Blair.

"What's that?'' said Jaden, pointing up to the open hole. Shadow was standing on the rim, his eyes formed into an angry look. The blue eyes fired its blue beam. Shadow teleported, while the shot merely flew up into the air. Shadow reappeared on the dragon's skull. He drove his sword deep into its cranium. He twisted the sword with all his strength, also twisting the dragon's head! The dragon fell on its back. Shadow landed in front of the three. "Could any of you kids tell me what in the world these things are?'' shadow asked demandingly.

"They're Blue Eyes White Dragons. But how they became real is something I can't answer.'' Syrus explained.

"That doesn't help.'' he mumbled. A blue eyes swooped in and picked him up then flew back outside.

The dead dragon in front of them began to turn into blue sparkles. It then let loose a blue wave of energy. It hit the three kids, causing their decks to glow a shade of light blue. The light vanished. The three looked to see nothing bad had happened. "Jaden? Look at your deck!'' said Blair.

Jaden grabbed his deck which just stopped glowing. He drew a card. It was his Elemental Hero Sparkman. A yellow beam shot up from it. A yellow portal swarmed in the air. Sparkman slowly hovered down from inside it. The duel monster landed beside Jaden. "Wow.'' they all said.

Shadow was hovering through the air, battling the dragons. A dragon fired its blue beam of lightning energy at him. Shadow stuck his sword up in front of his eyes. A curved barrier lighted up in front of him. The blast hit extremely hard, pushing Shadow slowly through the wind, but he pushed the energy back, dispersing it into nothing but air. A sudden yellow streak of lightning struck the dragon's wing, sending it flying back down to the ground. Shadow looked to see Jaden on the back of his Sparkman. "You look like you could use some help!'' he called over to him, Shadow nodded yes.

"Do you have any reason why these monsters are actually real?'' Jaden asked, flying by a blue eyes who nearly rammed him "I was thrown off course by a portal, so it sent me here instead!'' shadow called over, cutting his sword through the underbelly of a dragon, making it roar in pain as it fell down towards the forest. "What's with the big ship looming over the sea?!'' asked the duelist, having his Sparkman sent a fist covered by lightning into the mouth of a dragon then it exploded into light.

"You've never heard of Dr. Eggman!?'' Shadow responded.

"Yes actually. Mad scientist who wants to destroy the world?'' he yelled. Back.

"You get an A+ for that kid, I would've said the same thing!'' yelled back the ultimate life form, firing a volley of Chaos Spears at two dragons.

The chaos spears ripped through their wings and the two dragons fell towards the dome. "Oh no! My friends are down there!'' screamed Jaden.

Shadow with his excellent vision, spotted Blair and Syrus coming outside. Shadow's shoes flared up and he shot down towards to save them. The two stopped outside, observing the large battle in the sky. "Syrus? Look!!'' Blair pointed and screamed.

The roar of the dragons was intense. However, the valiant Shadow came in and stopped in front of them. Blair watched him for a second, blushing slightly. Shadow stuck his sword into the ground beside him. His arms swelled with gold chaos energy. His eyes opened up. The dragons were only inches away from them. Shadow fired the two beams which combined into one bigger beam. The beam blasted through the two dragons and back up into the air. Jaden saw the incoming beam. The last dragons were swarming behind him. Jaden quickly had his Sparkman flew straight back down. The huge beam hit all the dragons and the beam kept going until it hit the ship which it blasted through the nose and up into it's bridge.

The massive flying fortress sparked with fires on all sides. The nose of the ship snapped off, revealing blue sparks and burning fires from within it. The rest of the ship nose dived straight into the water creating a mile high splash. Shadow grabbed the handle of his sword and pulled it out of the ground, making it disappear. Jaden came down and landed in front of the group. Jaden jumped off the monster's back. The duel monster lighted with yellow and turned into a stream of yellow light. The stream went back into Jaden's deck. "Now that's something new.'' he commented. "Jaden! You're okay!" screamed a joyful Blair, running to hug him.

"I'm sooo glad you made it!" she said, kissing him on the cheek. "And you! You saved us!'' said Blair, kneeling down in front of Shadow. She grabbed both sides of his face, but he put his hand in front of her. "You're welcome.'' he said plainly, walking out of her grip and past them.

The Powerpuff Girls arrived. "Shadow! We were on the other side of the building when he heard that big explosion of the ship!'' said Blossom.

"It's alright, the threat's dealt with.'' he said, walking under them, because they were hovering.

The group remained silent for a moment. "Is he always like that?'' asked Blair.

"We don't know him that much, but if we had to guess, then yeah he is.'' Buttercup responded.

* * *

A half hour later, Shadow was found at a cliff, overlooking the sea. "I hate it so much when this happens. Damn portals throwing me off course and creating even more distractions so I can't rescue Kuki.'' Shadow reminisced in his head. Jaden and Blair walked out of the forest and spotted him.

"Should we talk to him?" asked Blair.

"I don't know Blair, he seems pretty upset, but for what?" Jaden said "Isn't that a good enough reason to go and talk to him?" Blair said, sounding annoyed.

"I guess so, that is you can.'' Jaden said, smiling goofily. Blair stormed out of the bushes, but started to walk slower as she approached Shadow. Jaden sighed, following in after her. "Umm, hello there. I didn't quite catch your name.'' she said nervously.

"Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog.'' he introduced himself without turning around.

"I'm Jaden.'' he said, stopping next to Blair.

"I'm Blair, nice to meet you Shadow.'' she said with a warm smile.

"Could you explain to us what all this is about?" asked Jaden.

"I wouldn't have enough time to tell you, it's a long story.'' Shadow said, turning to face them finally. The two looked disappointed. "I'll still tell you the short version though.'' he added. The two looked up and smiled gratefully.

"A few weeks ago, a mad scientist by the name Dr. Eggman returned from his absence. He plans to destroy Earth, my world, the worlds of all my allies, and probably yours.'' Shadow began. The two looked worried.

"The biggest weapon he has is actually a person; Mecha WereSonic. Are you two familiar with the name Sonic the Hedgehog?'' Shadow asked.

"Yeah! We heard on the news when he returned a month ago!'' said a happy Blair.

"That's truly not the case. He's not the normal heroic hedgehog he once was. He's begun to change and developed more…evil in his mind.'' Shadow said.

"What do you mean? Has he joined Eggman?'' asked Jaden.

"Ironically, that's what I was about to say about Mecha. Mecha WereSonic was created in 2013. Sonic attacked Eggman's most powerful base, Eggmanland single handedly. Sonic destroyed so much robots and metal clones. Eggman created a teleportal device, so he transported himself to that time zone. He watched as Sonic's onslaught of his robotic minions was inevitable to stop. That's when Eggman's three most powerful creations; Metal Sonic, Metal Shadow, and Metal Knuckles ganged up on him.'' Shadow continued.

"After that, Sonic was thrown to the dirt. He was in his Werehog form-''

"Werehog?'' said a confused Blair.

Shadow sighed, he put a hand to his chest. A white light surrounded him, he transformed into his Werehog form. The two were leaning back with widened eyes. Shadow did the same thing to revert back to his normal form. "As I was saying, with Sonic down and out, Eggman launched a horde of missiles to kill the legendary blue blur, for all time.'' Shadow finished.

"How are you planning to stop it?'' asked Blair.

"I've actually tried to kill Sonic, so in the future Mecha won't exist, but it back fired and my friend didn't allow for me to do it.'' Shadow quickly responded.

"But since Eggman is the one responsible for building Mecha, the only choice we have is to kill Eggman, but if he escapes, he'll wait until 2013 so when Sonic comes to Eggmanland, he'll be killed and become Mecha WereSonic.'' Shadow added.

"Sounds like a pretty tough decision.'' Jaden stated.

"Yes, it is. If you two wish to help me in this war, I'll gladly accept the help.'' Shadow said "I'm not sure, Blair what do you think?'' said Jaden, turning to her. She was looking Shadow in the eyes, seeing the deep and dire honesty and determination in him. It was usually so difficult to see this in Shadow because there was never a moment in his time when a war was going on for anyone to even notice. "We should help. Come on Jaden, if our world's in danger, we need to help!'' Blair persuaded the brown haired duelist. Jaden smiled and nodded in agreement. "Pack your stuff, we're leaving in a half hour.'' Shadow added, turning around to the ocean again.

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Western Air Temple, 12:00 pm**_

Katara felt a sensation swell up inside her. It was the right time. She quickly got dressed in her regular outfit, carrying a burlap sack with some food in it. She walked into Aang's room. She kissed him on the tip of his arrow. "I love you Aang.'' she whispered, then walked out of the room, silently closing the door.

She came outside. The cool wind breeze blowing across her face. She took out the emerald Kuki gave her. She held it dearly, closing her eyes. "Please Chaos Emerald, take me to my friend who is in need of help. Sonic is his name. A hero with which this world and all the others wouldn't have hope for without his courage. Please Chaos Emerald, take me to him!'' she said to the heavens.

The emerald resonated, letting out streams of energy that wrapped around Katara's arms. The emerald blinked. In a second the young water bender was gone with a flash. A determined water bender seeks to free her friend, will she succeed? The state of Sonic is very oblique and dangerous. Will he remember her on sight? Or will he unleash his new found rage on the world and its denizens? That question will be answered soon enough.

* * *

_**Nearing Kauai, Hawaii, 9:30 am**_

Riding on a yacht were the group of heroes in search for the energy signal detected on the island. "Amy! We're almost here!'' shouted Cream from above deck. Amy came from the inside the boat and to the front. They saw the island coming closer. "I don't think Eggman has detected the emerald yet.'' said Brandy.

"Let's hope so.'' replied the pink hedgehog. Once ashore, waiting for them were Lilo and Stitch.

"How'd you guys know we were coming?'' asked a surprised Amy, coming off the boat "Jumba found a chaos emerald! It's at our house!'' she said "Sweet! Let's go!'' replied Amy.

The whole group gathered inside the living room. Jumba came in holding the red Chaos Emerald. "Awesome.'' said Number 4.

"I found dis' up in the mountains. Lucky for me, it's energy waves didn't cause the volcano it was by to erupt!'' he said, laughing afterwards, and handing the emerald to Amy.

"Thanks Jumba.'' she said with a smile.

"What should we do now Amy?'' asked Number 1.

"I don't know. Eggman could come here or maybe not.'' she wondered.

"Let's stay, I could use a break!'' Hoagie said, stretching his arms.

"Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt.'' Amy agreed.

Hopefully their beach time won't blow up in their face! With another emerald found by our heroes? Could Eggman send forces to forcibly retrieve it? Soaking up the sun isn't going to help them when bullets are being shot them! Let us hope our heroes have a quick and easy relaxation or a brawl will stir up between Eggman's forces and our heroes!

* * *

_**Colorado, Florence USP ADMAX, 9:45 pm**_

Leaky pipes dripped form above. Dripping onto the wet floor. Sonic, still in chains, sat mute. His head lay low. The chains were forcing him to keep standing. To make it even more painful, the chains on his wrists and ankles had small spikes that were being jolted into Sonic's body to keep him still, for if he moves, the more pain he receives. The life of a hero. If he could only assume that his former past heroics could come into fruition now so he could escape this grim place. Sonic is never that lucky, even if he can outrun anything, but his problems are not part of that list. They always seem to catch up with him and trip him.

The blood that dripped from his wrists mixed with the water so he was standing in a pool of his own blood. The metal mask over his face made him look like a freak of nature. People would come up to see him and only laugh and gasp. He was such a force to be reckoned with. But the brave hedgehog always did what he did best, never stop running. What was he to think about? Think about his idiocy of his wrong choices and actions? In a jail cell, one always reflects what they have done, but will they take up their mantle to fix it? Sonic's state proves nothing can be handled on his care, not anymore. Reminisce is the only fundamental thing he could, if you could count it that way.

Sweaty and dripping blood, the lone hero felt like Shadow, except a thousands times farther down the rabbit hole. Sinking deeper and deeper into madness and anger, his dark form began to consume him, told him evil things he must do, he should do. What Richards told the quiet Sonic was true, he has become a monster. Sonic began to wonder and venture into the thoughts if it's actually possible of him becoming Mecha. What fate is worse than not only betraying all your friends, but bringing forth Armageddon? It's not every day you're responsible for over a million deaths because of a chance of fate. Hope was all he needed. But, would Sonic be willing to accept it? Thinking of it now, hope isn't and probably wouldn't be the first thing Sonic needed. Sonic shook his arms, the spikes went in deeper, but he didn't twitch because he didn't care of what injury he takes or sustains.

No matter what amount of blood he loses, his mind and soul remain in tatters. Having actually killed innocent people in a state he had no control of still wandered across his conscience. Is there any remorse for the weary? In this case, most definitely not. These past few days Sonic had has changed him into something else. Broken him apart from his heroic and legendary acts of courage and heroism.

A glimmer of hope just came to him. A blue portal suddenly appeared in front of him. Katara fell out on the floor. Sonic slightly raised his head. The portal grew out then sucked itself back in to disappear. Katara was suddenly surrounded by two red circles of light. Those circles of light were actually Sonic's eyes. She silently gasped, putting her hands to her mouth in shock. The grim looking hero looked down at her. Locked up in chains, Sonic was even more menacing, including his size. She rose to her feet, his shining red eyes followed her. She saw nothing but red glowing energy covering his whole eye. She walked up to him, he began to growl and started moving, putting more pain on him. She looked at his blood covered fur. She put her hand over his heart. Sonic's restless shoulders stopped moving. He tilted his head, looking down at her. "I'm here to get you out of here.'' she said tenderly.

Sonic looked from one set of chains to the other. She put on a smile. "Don't worry, you're coming with me.'' she added.

She covered the chain on his left wrist in water, but Sonic suddenly growled when he saw something behind Katara. His red eyes shined to point out; Zuko.

Katara turned around to him. Zuko smiled, "Need help?'' he asked.

Sonic silently growled at him. Zuko walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. He snuck it around to the back of her head. He then suddenly pulled her into a luscious kiss. Her eyes were widened. Sonic tried to roar, but the mask prevented him from doing it.

Katara pushed him away. Zuko looked utterly confused. "What are you thinking?!" she exclaimed.

Zuko smiled again and shook his head. He took something out from his pocket in his clothing. It was the Emerald of Demons. "You're coming with me Katara.'' he said, with a glowing red eye. "No…he got you too!?'' she screamed helplessly. Sonic struggled back and forth with the chains.

Coming down the hall was General Richards. He stood in front of the door, waiting for the soldiers to open it. Once it did, Richards saw Zuko and Katara teleport, leaving the angry Sonic to groan and roar with fierce anger. Richards walked in, he opened the second gate himself with a key. Sonic huffed and breathed heavily, but then he calmed himself, going back to the state he was once in. "What did you see?'' he asked. Sonic, like before, remained mute. "Damn you Sonic! ANSWER ME!!'' he yelled in his face.

Sonic only went back to his previous thoughts, and now the one he just experienced first hand. Richards shook his head in disgust. Looking at him, all the blood on the floor, and Sonic's stubbornness gave the General more reason to leave, and so he did.

Sonic had once again found himself in his previous position, thinking about his stupid decisions and misguided actions. With his glimmer of hope kidnapped, does this hero ever have a chance to get back in the war and save humanity? How will the gang react when they find out Katara has been kidnapped? Did Zuko truly get controlled by Thule? These are just some of the things racing through Sonic's mind, but there a whole abundant amount of thoughts racing him. The trouble is, they're winning.

* * *

_**New York City Sewer System, 1:00 pm**_

She swears she could hear something. Four voices yelling and complaining back and forth at each other. She smelt somewhat fresh air, but it was better than sitting right by the flowing row of sewage. Her eyes popped open. Suddenly, a turtle with an orange bandanna around his face came face to face with the young girl. "Morning sleepy head!'' he said with a smile.

Kuki shook her head and took a closer look. "Knock it off Mikey, you're probably gonna' give her nightmare!'' said the one with a red bandanna.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she sees you in there.'' said the one named Michelangelo, laughing hysterically.

"Both of you calm down! Geez.'' said the one named Donatello. "Hello there, are you alright?'' said the one named Leonardo.

"Of course she's alright Leo! We kicked those machine's butts!'' said the one named Raphael.

"What? Where?'' she mumbled .

"Don't forget why, how, who, and-'' said Mikey, but he was once again smacked in the back of the head by Raphael. She sat up, putting a hand to her head.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?'' said an elderly voice. Leo moved out of the way to reveal a large rat known as Splinter.

"Okay, how hard did I hit my head?'' she said, swinging her legs over the edge of the couch and stretching.

"My sons found you lying unconscious when these strange machines ambushed you.'' he replied.

"Robots Master Splinter!'' Mikey said.

"It really doesn't matter Mikey.'' said Leo.

"He's always like that, don't mind him.'' Raph whispered to Kuki, pointing at Michelangelo.

"Rest easy miss, you'll need the rest. My sons, I wish for you to watch over her.'' he said.

"Yes sensei.'' they all replied as their master walked back to his room.

"I guess we hadn't have the chance of introducing ourselves; I'm Leonardo, this is Donatello,'' he said, pointing at him.

"Nice to meet you.'' he said with a kind smile.

"Raphael.''

"How you doing?'' he greeted.

"And Michelangelo.'' Leo finished.

"How's it going?'' he said.

"So how'd you get that big?'' she asked "We were flushed down a toilet, but so did this green ooze which mutated us and caused us to grow bigger, same thing with our Master.'' Leo informed.

"Well, things like this don't surprise me.'' she replied with a smile.

"By the way my name's Kuki.'' she also added.

"Nice to meet you Kuki, but can I ask you one other question?" asked the blue bandanna wearing turtle.

"Yeah, what's that?'' she replied.

"We've heard a lot of banging and rumbles from atop in the city, can you tell us what it was?" he asked. Kuki wore a worried face, but she nodded. It would a long tale to tell, but if she has to shorten it down to the root elements and happening's of the war that has already happened and the one going on now, then she must, for their sake.

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Western Air Temple, 8:25 am**_

The group of heroes came to the largest platform. At the end of it was Appa, waiting for them to head off. "Have you guys seen Aang anywhere?'' asked Jenny, stopping in front of Appa to ask them. A sudden blast of wind swept past them, and there stood Aang. He was panting heavily, looking off in about every direction. "There you are, where've you been?" asked Sokka.

"Katara's missing! I've found her room empty when I woke up!!'' he exclaimed. The group exchanged worried faces.

"Then we need to find her.'' Jenny said keenly. Suddenly, a few feet behind Aang, Zuko and Katara appeared. Zuko was holding his arm around her neck forcibly.

"Zuko? What're you doing?!'' exclaimed Aang.

"If you ever want to see this girl alive again, you will come to village of the fortuneteller. Come to the top of the volcano, and Aang…don't keep me waiting.'' he spoke evilly, teleporting again.

"What happened? Someone tell me what just happened!'' Toph shouted, throwing her arms in the air "He said to go to the fortuneteller's village. Wait, not that one with that crazy Aunt Wu?'' Sokka whined immediately.

"I don't care what you complain about Sokka, we're going after her, no matter what!'' Aang said demandingly.

Aang boosted off the ground and landed on Appa's head, holding the reins and looking at the rest of his companions. "You guys coming or not?'' he asked.

Sokka hesitated for a brief moment, but he nodded and helped Toph on Appa. "We'll follow by your side.'' said Jenny to Aang.

Aang nodded and whipped the reins. Appa lifted off the temple platform and out of the gorge, followed by the two automatons. Aang had never been so quick working until today. The others couldn't notice this right at the moment, but they had a feeling that his thick headedness could spell more doom for the group.

* * *

_**Kauai, Hawaii, 10:00 am**_

Sitting on the beach was Amy. The hot weather made the girl hedgehog wear a beach blanket that drenched down her legs. The wind blew her long quills softly. Brandy sat down next to her wearing her pink bikini wear. "I would expect you to be the happiest out of us all, but I can tell that Sonic is on your mind, isn't he?" said Brandy.

Amy looked up into the blue clear sky. Brandy looked down at the ground. Both have sharing so many moments with the hedgehog has had taken a large toll on them. It affected Amy more. She's known him for such a long time. Ever since that one rescue from Metal Sonic, she's always been hot on his heels no matter how fast he ran or how far he would go. "I've always thought, no matter what Sonic came up against, I already knew he'd fix it and not give up.'' Amy said.

"And now you feel he doesn't have a chance?" Brandy said.

"Yeah.'' replied Amy sadly.

* * *

_**Colorado, Florence, USP ADMAX, 9:30 am**_

It was morning again, and it was dull and sad like many times before. Sonic stood captive in his chains. The changed hero didn't move, he didn't want to respond to anything, for it was not right for him to say anything out of his opinion. He felt that whatever he said had no point of being mentioned or even put into consideration. Anything that came from his mouth didn't matter anymore. All he had to do was to question, question his mistakes. He doesn't even know where to begin. Sitting in this desolate room, however, sure did give him enough time to think about it. Sonic took in a breath of air, lifting his heavy shoulders. The small holes indented in his mask had sweat drip from them. The constant drops of blood still rained. Sonic would not mind if he passed out right now, it would save him the constant things that floated across his mind, that continued to make him blame himself for his unquestionable actions.

All that would suddenly change into something that would show the unsung hero, of what it takes to be one. A blue portal suddenly opened in the room. Sonic looked up immediately. Stepping through it was a figure wearing a brown cloak. He stepped out, holding a staff with at the top was a blue crystal ball. He stood a little bit below Sonic's height when he's in his normal form. Another person came out of the portal. It was a female blue hedgehog. Her cloak had its sleeves cut off, a cape went down her back, and the part covering her legs stopped at her knees. She had short purple and black hair that covered the right side of her face and the rest of it draped down her shoulders. She had the same eye color as Amy. "This is him.'' said the other, removing his hood. He was also a blue hedgehog, but his fur was fading. He had a white beard that stopped at his mid stomach. "Really? Sonic!'' screamed the blue female hedgehog, running up to Sonic and hugging him.

Sonic's head shook, utterly confused. "Do not worry valiant hero, she means you no harm.'' said the elderly hedgehog, walking forward.

"My name is Ultimus. I am the guardian of the Temple of Fates.'' he said. "My name's Alicia! Your daughter!'' she said, looking up at him.

Sonic couldn't tell if he was more confused or surprise. "Daddy?'' she said, looking up at him. She looked at his red eyes and gasped. Alicia backed up from the monstrous sized Werehog.

"What's wrong with him, guardian?'' Alicia asked the old hedgehog.

Ultimus stepped forward and rested the tip of his staff over Sonic's heart. His eyes shut as he ventured into Sonic's conscious, thoughts, and even emotions. His eyes sprang back open quickly. He backed away with a shock, sonic continued to glare at him. "What is it?" asked Alicia.

"He has…been through so much. Been hurt, his mind and heart…rest in shambles.'' said the wise hedgehog.

"What else?'' she asked. "He has knowledge of his future, but is unwilling to believe it. Sonic has been heavily injured, became evil in his heart.'' Ultimus continued.

Alicia looked at Sonic worriedly. "He has been shunned, attacked, and above all, betrayed.'' Ultimus said, lowering his head.

"Guardian, I know we came here to help my dad, not make him feel worse!'' Alicia protested.

Sonic began to growl angrily, feeling distraught about what they're both saying. "Calm down you! We have come from the distant future to show you of your future. You must understand what you will see won't be very pleasant, will you listen?'' he said, pointing his staff at him. Sonic looked from Alicia to Ultimus.

Sonic hadn't felt the slightest of positive emotion ever since his episode in Seattle. He wanted nothing to do with the war, he had no care for it. Sonic felt this way because all the time in hiding he had has filled his mind with the mere thought that being involved in any conflict is just risking his own tail. He was becoming selfish and absent minded ever since he was locked in these chains. The amount of blood he loss didn't make him feel as much cold as he already was in his lonely cell.

Sonic finally gave the two a nod yes. Alicia clasped her hands in joy, Ultimus smiled briefly and nodded back. "Do not think I can set you free from these chains. I will take your spirit with us to a journey starting from the past, to your future. Understand carefully Sonic, that without this guidance, without this advice, you will suffer the same fate you already know about. History can be rewritten, it only takes one person to make the _right_ choice to make the outcome become positive.'' Ultimus made his speech.

Sonic completely understood everything. This could give him an edge on to solving this conflict and if he has a chance, ending this tragic war before the world truly comes to an end. The only part he hated? Not being set free. With a flicker of his staff, a blue bolt struck Sonic in his chest, bringing a translucent form of himself in his normal form. His body fell loose as his spirit drifted forwards to the other two.

"Let us journey to the past; In New York city, where your troubles first began.'' Ultimus said, stomping his staff on the ground, teleporting the three out of the room, and into the past.

* * *

**A/N: HEY THERE!!! When first working on this story, it was a bit challenging to arrange the character of Thule, along with the characters of Ultimus and Alicia that I created. Very long chapter, huh? The story's going to get REAL good from now on! Trust me!**


	14. The Sound of Madness

**Chapter Fourteen: The Sound of Madness**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters from various cartoons and video games, DO NOT belong to me! They belong to their respective creators/owners. **

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Nearing Fortuneteller Village, 9:00 am**_

Appa passed down through a cloud bank. Far in the distance was the village. "There it is.'' said Aang.

"Remember, keep focused, we saw what Thule is capable so be-'' Aang began, but a sudden red beam shot up at them. Appa grunted in fear. Aang flew closer down to the village.

"Please don't tell me who I thought that was?'' said a scared Sokka.

Ironically, it was. The Cyborg Combustion Man stood on the tip of one of the pieces of molten rock that grew over the village.

"Why isn't he firing again?'' said Aang. Sokka then noticed Zuko holding Katara at the rim around the volcano. "Are they actually agreeing to this?'' noted Sokka.

"We're saving Katara no matter what Sokka!'' Aang yelled back.

Aang steered the giant bison down to hover by the rim of the volcano. Aang jumped off immediately, followed by Sokka who helped Toph off. Appa flew off into the air and waited for them.

"Zuko! Let her go now!'' shouted the angry Avatar.

"Not so easy Aang, I never said I was going to hand her over. I'd figure you would be foolish enough to come here and fall into-'' Zuko said. A black mist came out of Zuko's back, causing him to fall down to the side. The black mist formed into Thule. "It was you the whole time!'' Sokka said.

"Of course it was. Controlling his mind would be too easy, so why not to it myself?'' Thule said.

Aang's eyes suddenly glowed bright white, he entered the Avatar State. "You have put my friends in danger for the last TIME!!'' thundered the Avatar. Aang fired two huge fireballs down at him. Thule grabbed Katara quickly and leaped to his right. The two fireballs blasted through the molten rock, spewing out a fountain of lava! Aang ignored it. "AANG! What have you done!?'' shouted Sokka, picking up Toph.

"What was that noise!?'' Toph shouted over the banging and crackling coming from the volcano. "No time to explain Toph! Hold on!!'' he replied, sliding down the hill. Aang's teeth were gritted tightly.

Thule tossed Katara down. She grabbed onto the rim of the crater. Zuko finally awoken. He looked to see Aang hovering high over him. Zuko heard Katara yell.

One hand slipped off. Now hanging onto dear life with one hand, she began to cry. The pool of lava began to rise higher and higher. "NOOO!'' shouted Zuko. Katara fell down towards the pool of lava. Suddenly, zooming down after her was Shadow! He grabbed her in his arms and flew back up. Shadow flew down towards the village. Shadow saw Sokka sliding down towards the huge spike Combustion Man was standing on. Shadow landed in the middle of the city where people began to gather. "Stay here!'' he said, leaping all the way up. A portal opened behind Katara. Jaden, Blair, and the Powerpuff Girls came out. "This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?'' said Blair, noticing the massive wall of lava flying into the air.

Sokka looked behind him then back in front of himself. His eyes widened to see Combustion Man waiting for them. His red eye glowed. "Get ready Toph!'' shouted Sokka.

Shadow then elbowed the half robot in his gut, firing a stray shot that hit inches away from Sokka. The two went flying off the mountain screaming. Luckily, Blossom and Bubbles came in and grabbed them. Zuko stood at the top of the mountain. "Hey! Appa, down here!'' shouted Zuko.

Appa grunted and answered his call. Thule was pinned to the ground by a boulder Aang smashed on top of him. Thule growled under the continuing force being put on him. Thule noticed Zuko making his getaway. "You are not escaping!'' Thule shouted, throwing the rock off his back and charging at the bison. Zuko wore a angry face. He fired two streams of fire at the demon. Thule took both to the chest, slowing him down. This gave him enough time to get on Appa's saddle and fly off to safety.

"Zuko!'' shouted Jenny, just catching up to him, with Omega by her side. "What is going on down there?'' she asked.

"I don't remember, but Thule is down there fighting Aang in the middle of that erupting volcano!'' Zuko exclaimed.

"We need to help him!'' Jenny said, about to fly down to assist.

"No, Aang is capable, especially now that he has mastered the Avatar State. We need to stop that lava flow at all costs!'' Zuko preferred.

"We should listen to him Jenny. Those people need our assistance.'' Omega stated. Jenny hesitated for a moment thinking about the plan.

She looked back at Zuko, "Fine, let's go help those people.'' she agreed.

Aang was hovering through the air, firing barrages of wind blasts. Thule easily dodged each one shot at him. "You were so predictable! A young kid like you would go to any lengths just for the sake of a loved one!'' Thule mocked, putting his arm up in defense from a fireball.

"I know when I am needed! I know who needs me! I am the Avatar Thule! No matter what it is, I WILL GO TO THE END OF THE EARTH TO PROTECT THIS WORLD!!'' shouted Aang at the top of his lungs.

Aang raised the wall of lava from behind Thule and dropped it down on him.

This only escalated the power of the volcano. More lava came out. The red, yellow, and orange mixture exploded with great power. Thule looked at the never ending stream of fiery death rain down, but towards him. Aang raised the earth around Thule and covered him with it. Trapped by the very earth, the stream of lava hit Thule and poured down towards the village. Aang's angry glowing eyes turned to sincere ones. The giant slop of lava poured down the mountain like spilled milk. Aang flew down in front of its path, firing a wide blast of air at it, turning a huge portion of it into molten rock. Thule suddenly smashed Aang into the ground. Thule stood back up, grinning. He picked Aang up, his eyes were shut, and he looked knocked out. "Doesn't this remind you of the same incident that handed Avatar Roku his fate? Soon, his fate will also become yours.'' Thule said, bringing his face to the Avatar's.

Aang's arrow lit back up, as did his eyes. Aang fired a blast of fire out of his mouth and into the face of Thule. Thule stepped back screaming in pain. Once one foot stepped into the lava, he felt extreme pain after a few seconds. He may have been born from fire, but lava is still an exception. He quickly backed out of it, glaring at Aang who was marching towards him. "You win this time Avatar.'' Thule said, teleporting into thin air.

Aang stepped right onto the spot where the evil demon was just standing.

Aang quickly put aside his thoughts and focused on the huge lava flow. Aang swung one fist stretched out to his left. The earth crumbled and left a mile deep hole. He did the same to the right side. The lava poured into the wide stretched out hole. Aang smiled out of accomplishment. Hope disappeared from his face when a huge ball of lava shot out from the volcano, sending massive fireballs down at the whole area.

"You three take those out before they hit the village!'' Shadow yelled.

"Got it Shadow!'' replied the three super powered girls. Blossom stopped in mid air in front of a huge volley of fireballs. She blew a wide ranged ice breath, freezing all the fireballs. Bubbles and Buttercup flew in firing lasers out of their eyes, shattering them into small shards. Soon the lava flow began to rise higher and higher in the hole. Aang swung his arms, causing dirt to fall into each of the holes to stop the lava from rising. The lake of lava, however, continued to flow downhill. Aang looked like all hope was lost. He looked back at the lava that got closer and closer to the town. His eyes narrowed, he knew what he had to do. Aang leaped across the air and landed in front of the lava, which was only feet away from the town.

The rest of the gang gathered at the base of the hill which was also the back of the village. Katara saw her love preparing.

"Aang! DON'T DO IT!'' screamed the water bender, with tears in her eyes. Aang created a gigantic rock wall behind him to shield the village. Aang lowered his arms by his side. The arrows on his arms glowed brighter and brighter. The lava was inches away from him. The volcano let out its last burst. A tidal wave of lava soared down the hill, but it was still not tall enough to reach over the huge rock wall. The lava wall came closer…and closer. Aang's eyes glowed bright blue. His whole body engulfed in blue energy. The lava splashed on top of him, ending with a bright blue flash that swept up the mountain, hardening all the lava and once again shutting the mouth of the volcano for good.

It was dead silence. All the gang saw was the bright blue flash that appeared over the wall. Katara whimpered and sobbed. She feared for the worst. Toph took down the massive earth wall with a flick of her arms. There was another earth wall. Except this one was black molten rock. Shadow looked at Katara, seeing the tears trickle from her eyes. "Take me up there, Shadow?'' Katara said. Shadow nodded and picked her up. He teleported to the top of the earth wall. Shadow put her down. Katara looked down below and saw nothing but more molten rock. Katara began to shake her head in disbelief. She dropped to her knees, and put her hands to her eyes, sobbing with extreme sadness. Her love, the one who just proposed to her, is now gone. Shadow had optimistic feelings, but he also had a sudden urge that told him Aang didn't make it. No matter what he thought of, no matter what he could say, it won't heal the hole in Katara's heart.

* * *

_**Dimension not specified, Time: Unknown**_

Sonic, Ultimus, and Alicia were being sent through a blue warp tunnel. They stood completely still, but they kept going forward. "How is this even possible?" said Sonic.

"My staff is able to do so Sonic. It can reveal anyone's true nature, their thoughts and emotions, including their past and future.'' said Ultimus, showing his staff to the blue hedgehog.

"So you're my daughter, huh?'' Sonic said to Alicia.

"Yes I am daddy!'' said the teenage hedgehog.

Sonic was finally able to put on a smile. However, not being _whole_ made it not so real. He was ready to have so many questions. What would he experience on this time traveling expedition? Only to learn that his past, present, and future will interject to collaborate into one giant problem. "We are here.'' said Ultimus, seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. Sonic gulped, ready to see how his choices will ultimately change the future of mankind.

* * *

On the top of a skyscraper, the three translucent hedgehogs appeared. Each were outlined by a glowing white line. "New York city? Why are we here?'' questioned the angry Sonic "This is the past. The day you ended the Dimensional War.'' Ultimus replied.

Sonic was now surprised entirely. Suddenly, Perfect Sonic and Perfect Mecha WereSonic flew by them. Sonic ran over to the edge of the building to see the two crash straight through a building. "This is unbelievable.'' Sonic muttered under his breath.

"The final battle between you…and yourself.'' said Alicia. Sonic looked at her for a moment, then back at the going battle.

The past Sonic and Mecha flew over the street, grappling each other. The three hedgehogs stood on a building over the scene to watch Mecha's death. Mecha fired his two super beams. Sonic disappeared with chaos control. "I can't believe I'm relieving this.'' sonic mumbled. The red beams fired to only hit thin air. Sonic reappeared in front of Mecha. "You're finished.'' Sonic whispered to himself.

The other Sonic, drove his fists into Mecha's power source. "YOU'RE FINISHED!!'' shouted the past Sonic. In a flash of light, Mecha was destroyed in the blast. Sonic lowered his head. "You may have erased him, but you didn't erase him from history.'' said Ultimus.

"Let us watch the last strike.'' said Ultimus, raising his staff. The three teleported into space.

The massive fortress, Death Egg lie in front of them. "This is it, where I die.'' said Sonic.

"Not entirely Sonic, you know that.'' said Alicia.

They saw the light blue spark of Sonic fly towards the inside of the Death Egg cannon, forcing the super nuke back inside it.

When he pushed it inside, the three waited. The bright explosion illuminated in front of them. Sonic looked away from it. Once it cleared, chunks of fiery metal fell into Earth's atmosphere. "You ended the Dimensional War. By your one choice, history began to alter itself.'' said the elder.

Sonic could only lowered his head in shame. "How did I come to this?" he asked himself.

"Tell me, if you remember, what did you do when you woke up?" asked Ultimus. Sonic gave him a glare, then looked away.

"You awoke to only hide! HIDE!!'' shouted Ultimus.

"Maybe because I was tired of risking myself for the world every time!'' shouted back Sonic.

"That's irrelevant! How can you cower in a cave when the ones that care and love you are out worrying about you!''

"I had no choice Ultimus! I wanted to be left alone!'' he yelled at him.

"Because you understood your responsibilities! In the way which you only thought about yourself! The world needed you, and what do you do? YOU SIT AND DO NOTHING!!!'' shouted Ultimus.

Sonic turned away. Alicia sent a quick glare at Ultimus, then looked back at her future father. "Both of you stop this nonsense. Ultimus, remember the purpose of this mission.'' she said daringly.

Ultimus took in a breath of air. "I apologize Sonic. As the guardian, I have experienced and seen much in my time.'' he said in an apologizing tone.

Sonic looked back at him and forced a smile. "Sorry if I snapped Ultimus. Shall we continue?'' Sonic replied.

"We shall.'' he said, raising his staff. The group were sent through another blue warp tunnel.

"Where are we headed next?'' asked Sonic.

Ultimus was ready to answer, but he only held his breath back in. Alicia wore a worried face. "Well? What is it?'' he asked.

"The day you went to Eggmanland and became-'' Ultimus said, but couldn't finish. "Mecha WereSonic.'' Sonic said with widened eyes.

In this case, the truth will indeed hurt! With Sonic, Ultimus, and Alicia about to witness Sonic's horrible transformation into his future alter ego, how will this change the future? The secret behind Mecha WereSonic will finally reveal.

* * *

_**Kauai, Hawaii, 10:20 am**_

"By now, you think we should've left. We got the Chaos Emerald! What's the point of staying here any longer!'' complained Wally.

The operatives, Brandy, and Amy were in Lilo's house. "What I think we should go is gather what we have and meet up with Shadow!'' said Hoagie.

Amy went over to the window and saw trees, rustling? "The trees are falling guys. Someone's coming!'' said the pink hedgehog.

Suddenly, the roof exploded. The group looked up to see Mecha WereSonic flying over them. "Destruction is so fun to cause, don't you think so, heroes?" he taunted. "Now that just sucks.'' Amy said.

* * *

Mecha dropped down in front of them with a bang, shaking the whole floor. "The emerald, where is it?" he asked with a hint of anger. Amy sent him a glare. "You're not getting it you freak!'' she yelled.

Mecha looked at her, beginning to laugh. "You're telling me things I already know!'' he said, sounding like he was about to laugh. Mecha removed his helmet, showing his grotesque face to everyone. They all looked in disgust. Hoagie even fainted! "As you can see, Sonic becomes me no matter what he tries, or what you even attempt.'' Mecha told them.

A hammer suddenly smacked him in the face, tossing him through the wall of the house. Amy, holding her hammer stood in the middle of the hole. Mecha, laying on a bunch of broken trees, Mecha sat up. "You have no idea who your messing with bub!'' she yelled.

The rest of the operatives stood behind her with their 2 x 4 technology. "FIRE!'' yelled Number One. The four operatives fired their laser weapons. Each hitting a point on Mecha's body, he fell back down to the ground. Amy leaped up and down at him. He reached and grabbed her hammer, throwing the girl over himself. She banged against a tree, dropping her hammer.

Mecha landed by her side with a loud bang. She looked up at him through her pink hair. "You should've stayed out of it Amy, at least you could've lived!'' he yelled, kicking her in the gut. She rolled down the hill until she came to an empty beach. Mecha flew down and landed farther in front of her. She watched his every move, fearing that this could be her last day of living. Mecha put his helmet back on and laughed at her.

"Foolish girl. If you can only begin to imagine the true power I have over Sonic. Do you believe he still stands a chance? Do you even _think_ he'll come to your aid? The hedgehog can barely control himself anymore!'' Mecha taunted and told her.

Amy looked in fear at the angry copy. He formed his metal spike arm, and hovered it over her head. "I'll have to make this quick, I wouldn't want Sonic to start having stomach problems.'' Mecha said evilly, laughing like a maniac. A yellow bolt of energy suddenly struck Mecha in the chest, launching him back into the forest. Amy looked up to see Shadow, and the rest of the avatar gang coming out of a portal. Mecha came back out of the underbrush. He spotted shadow coming down to the beach. "Finally, some excitement.'' he said, teleporting.

Appearing in Shadow's path, Mecha fired his chaos cannon right into Shadow. Shadow fired down to the ocean sea, creating a splash. Appa landed on the beach by Amy's side. "Now wasn't that easy.'' Mecha said, hovering down near the water.

Suddenly, something wrapped around his leg. "What the?" he said with confusion. A stream of water was wrapped around his ankle. Mecha flew higher up in the air. Flying out of the water was the liquid warrior, Chaos. Shadow flew up out of the water by Chaos's side. Shadow took the chance to fire a beam of chaos energy that hit Mecha directly in the chest. At the beach, Amy readied her hammer. She swung it, hitting Mecha directly on the face. Mecha sky rocketed back into the air, but his let out his jetpack to stop in mid air. Mecha growled with extreme anger. He appeared in front of Amy, grabbed her hammer and kicked her in the chest. Shadow leaped at him. Mecha reached an grabbed shadow's face with his hand. Chaos came from behind Mecha. Mecha let his jetpack come out of his back. He pointed it at Chaos and let the fire shoot. The fire connected with Chaos making him scream and retreat in pain. Mecha looked back at shadow with an evil glare. "You know I've had just about enough of all these distractions. From you, your damn heroes! And especially from your poor action to outnumber me!'' Mecha cursed. Mecha slammed Shadow down into the ground face first. He then grabbed his ankles and swung Shadow back inside the forest.

The operatives, with Brandy, Lilo, and Stitch came across Shadow laying on the dirt. "Are you alright Shadow?'' asked Number Five "Fine. Mecha's here and causing trouble.'' he said.

"That I am!'' Mecha yelled, coming out of nowhere to pin Shadow to the ground by his hand around Shadow's throat. The four operatives quickly reacted by firing at the same time. Mecha grunted from the sudden blasts. He swung his metal spike, cutting the barrels of each one off. The operatives looked at the guns that fell out of their hands. They then yelled at the top of their lungs and ran back up to Lilo's house.

Mecha laughed hysterically at the scene. "I assume I have nothing to worry about when I see that heroes like them are on your side.'' Mecha said, tightening his grip.

"You forgot one little thing Mecha,'' Shadow said. Mecha raised an eyebrow, then looked down.

Shadow's glowing gold hand was aimed right at Mecha's power source. "concentrate on what your doing.'' Shadow finished. Shadow fired the powerful beam, firing Mecha out to the beach like a cannonball. Shadow came through the trees to tackle Mecha to the ground before he was given a chance to even get on one foot. Shadow held him over his head and tossed him out to the ocean.

Shadow hurried by Amy's side. "You alright Amy?'' he asked.

"Yeah, just a bit hurt.'' she replied, gritting her teeth from the pain she took. "Katara, help her to safety, Sokka, Toph, you go with her.'' Shadow took command. Mecha suddenly burst back out of the water, it dripping from his armor. Shadow turned back around to the sea, seeing Mecha flying just above the deck. Shadow looked left and right, then behind himself. Shadow had a plan.

As Mecha kept flying, he felt the insanity of wanting to rip Shadow apart. He's been outnumbered too much, and he was sick of it. Shadow stood right in front of a tall palm tree. "YOU'RE MINE!'' he shouted. Shadow quickly jumped on top of the tree, pulled it back as far as he could and let it smack Mecha down into the sand like a hammer to a nail.

Shadow walked onto the beach, finding Mecha's head sticking out of the sand. Shadow chuckled at this scene. "And you think I'm a screw-up.'' shadow said. Mecha's chaos cannon pointed out of the sand and fired. Shadow was sent flying back into the air, flying over the trees, and soon Lilo's house. Mecha soared up into the air. He clasped his hands together and smashed them on shadow's cranium. Shadow went flying back down and plowed through the roof of Lilo's house and creating a deep hole. Mecha landed on top of Shadow, picking him back up by the throat to toss him out the roof, creating another large hole. Shadow activated his hover shoes to stop the constant flying. He fired volleys of chaos spears down at his foe. Mecha literally knocked them away and boosted upwards even faster.

Shadow widened his eyes. He improvised and quickly sent his foot right into the side of Mecha's skull. Mecha fell and smashed down into the sand once against. All the beating he took has shattered his power source leaving it open to attack. Shadow landed behind him, his hands glowing gold already. Shadow leaped at him, ready to strike where it hurts. "Not today.'' Mecha mumbled, teleporting away. Shadow struck the ground. He raised his fists out of the ground, wiping his hands clean of sand. The operatives came down with Brandy and the avatar gang.

"Everyone here? Everyone alright?'' said Shadow, as he scanned for if everyone was here.

"Where's the emerald?'' asked Shadow.

Moments later, Amy came down with the red chaos emerald in her hands. Katara stood by her side when she came down to join the others. "Okay, we have two, that's a good start.'' said Shadow.

"I told you before, shouldn't we be able to use the emeralds to locate Sonic?'' said Hoagie.

"It's not that easy.'' Shadow replied.

"Then how the heck are we going to find the blasted hedgehog?!" retorted Wally.

"I have a better idea. I think I know someone who can help us find him.'' Shadow began to suggest.

"And who's that?'' asked Jenny, walking onto the scene.

"Tails.'' Shadow answered. "You think Eggman won't attack when we get there?" asked Sokka.

"Hopefully not. We can't keep losing people.'' Shadow said. By irony, Katara was grabbed, and so was the emerald Amy held. The group looked up to see Mephiles flying off into the blue sky then teleporting with a screaming Katara in his grasp. "No…NOOO!'' Shadow yelled furiously, stomping the ground.

"What does Mephiles want from her?'' asked a confused Jenny.

"We need to get her back!'' said Sokka.

"No, it's just going to throw us off track.'' Shadow noted "I'm tired of your nonsense Shadow! All you care about is your stupid mission!'' Sokka yelled.

"The mission is our only key to actually standing a chance. So either get on Appa and fly off or stay here and be brave, if you think you are.'' Shadow snapped.

Shadow sent him one last glare before looking at the others. "Get everyone together. Omega, go get Robot boy and the others, we're heading back home.'' Shadow ordered.

Doubt was all he felt, lots of it if I must say myself. Too much has been out of control that he can withstand. However, the same is with the others. All this action and violence, coming face to face with death, they each wonder if they'll wake up the next day, or live through the next battle. For a hero, this is life, whether they hate it or not.

* * *

_**Blue Warp Tunnel, Time cannot be specified**_

The three hedgehogs were once again in another tunnel to journey to another key event, only this time it's the future. Sonic didn't know what to expect. He already knew _how_ he just doesn't want to _see_ it. It's bad enough that his empty shell of a body is still sitting in the prison cell. It would highly unlucky if Richards or anyone came in to find out that _nobody's home. _

"Ultimus, I'm not sure I'm ready for this.'' said a worried Sonic.

"Don't worry, you are.'' Alicia assured.

The three saw the light at the end of the tunnel. On a patch of dirt, the three came out of the blue tunnel. Sonic had the strength to open his eyes, not knowing what to expect. In front of them was the giant fortress known as Eggmanland. Hundreds of dastardly rides of transportation, gigantic crimson red sleeked buildings all surrounded the one hundred foot tall tower in the city's core. "Is this it?'' asked Sonic in wonder.

"Yes it is Sonic. The year 2013, the day you become Mecha WereSonic.'' Ultimus said regretfully.

"Where am I then?" asked Sonic quickly.

"Not here yet. In that time, let's go to the tower.'' Ultimus responded by pointing his staff straight out.

The three then teleported and appeared inside the main control room at the top of the tower. They saw an empty control chair in the middle of the room. Sonic raised an eyebrow at this. "What's wrong?" asked Alicia.

"Where's Eggman?" asked the blue blur.

"Let me explain that. In present time, you remember visiting the Avatar dimension, do you not?" Ultimus began.

"Yeah, that's when I first fought Mecha.'' Sonic replied.

"At the same time, Eggman had just finished the creation of his Teleportal.'' Ultimus explained.

"Teleportal?" said Alicia.

"It's purpose was to travel to any place, in any year, any time.'' Ultimus continued "So then he used it to,'' Sonic began, looking at the chair to see a blue glowing above it.

Falling out of it was Eggman who landed in the chair with a fright. "He used it to come here.'' Sonic muttered the rest of his words.

"That's the present time Eggman. He came because he heard of the prophecy, your prophecy.'' Ultimus said, pointing his staff at Sonic.

Sonic jolted, but the sound of a distant explosion caught his attention. "What was that?" asked Sonic immediately. "You.'' Ultimus replied. Ultimus teleported them back outside. The three reappeared off to the side in front of the humongous gate entrance. Lined up in front of the gate were a couple hundred of Eggman's robots. The only thing Sonic could do was stand by and watch his own demise unfold. There was silence in the night air. The moon was large tonight, the stars twinkled, but trees crashed down and the peace went away.

* * *

Charging out of the forest was a blue ball. It blasted through the middle section, blowing the robots apart, sending their missing limbs and entire bodies flying. A swarm of dust surrounded the future Sonic. Egg gunners surrounded him. His ears twitched. A quick white light shined. Two stretched out arms began swinging knocking the egg gunners into nothing but scrap. Eggman's jets flew in. The future Sonic was still surrounded by brown smoke, only his silhouette could be seen. A Werehog arm stretched out and grabbed the nose of one jet, only to bring down to the ground. The remaining robots that stood in front of the door surrounded Sonic in a circle.

Sonic began swinging the large jet around and around. The sharp wings cut robots in half, sent them flying, made them combust. Sonic tossed the jet like a Frisbee. The jet slashed through the other two jets, sending them to crash behind Sonic in a ball of flames.

Every robot around him was destroyed. Another white light shined. Ultimus looked to his right to see Sonic's expression. The dust cleared. Sonic's eyes widened. It was his future self. His quills were longer, the tips were nearly bending. He looked more adult by his height. Around his hands were not gloves, but white masking tape. His shoes looked dirty, but when haven't they? A blue aura formed around sonic. He shrunk into a ball and blasted through the huge door, leaving a thirteen wide circular hole in the gate. Sonic and Alicia were the most surprised of what they just saw. "I can't believe how strong I become.'' Sonic whispered. "It's the beginning of the end Sonic. Eggman's redemption came full circle this night with your death.'' Ultimus said.

"Shouldn't we go in?" asked Alicia.

"Yes, Alicia. It's the only way he'll learn.'' Ultimus replied, teleporting them altogether again.

Reappearing on one of the smaller buildings in the outer part of Eggmanland, the three watched future Sonic continue to ravage through the city. Sonic looked over the edge of the building and saw his future self speeding down the straight path. Giant mechs stood in his path. The mechs had thick legs and needle beaks. A yellow ball of energy formed at the tips of each one's nose. Altogether, they lowered their noses to the ground and fired the energy spheres. Sending stray lightening bolts out from them, the energy spheres even left a semi circular path in the ground. The future Sonic formed into a ball. He bounced up into the air, changing into his Werehog form. Sonic watched that this Werehog form was much bigger and much meaner. The future version of our hero raised his enlarged fists back over his head. He spread them apart, smashing each fist into the head of the two mechs, causing both to explode in a loud boom. The recoil sent Sonic flipping into the air towards two jets. The two jets fired their machine guns. Sonic dive bombed down into a horde of Eggman robots. With an echoing boom, about a hundred robots were sent offline. Sonic rose out of the large crater that filled the whole street. Sonic looked at the two incoming jets. Sonic grabbed the carcass of an Egg titan.

He put force on one of its arms to make it fire. The arm punched the jet's nose and sent it diving straight down into another group of robots, causing a massive explosion. Sonic swung the rest of the Egg titan at the jet. The jet evaded the projectile and boosted forwards to crash right into Sonic like a kamikaze. Alicia covered her eyes at the sight. Ultimus looked away and sighed. The fire that consumed the area around where Sonic was just standing suddenly extinguished. Alicia removed her hands and looked at sonic beside her. The flames were put out by Sonic who swung his Werehog arms like a fan. The future Sonic marched forward. Eggman, in his tower, let out a huge amount of rockets down at his foe. "I WILL win!'' he shouted.

Sonic stopped in his tracks to see the dozens of missiles flying down at him. Sonic looked straight in front of him to see the whole path packed with metal clones and Eggman robots of all kinds. Sonic cracked his knuckles, then stood in a stance. The first rocket came close. Sonic put one foot on it and gave himself a boost up. The whirling of rockets flew by him which he had to twist and turn to dodge. He slapped rockets, sending them flying down at the robots to send them packing. Sonic grabbed rocket after rocket, throwing them down at all the evil automatons. A rocket hit him in the stomach, then two more in the same spot.

Sonic was sent down at a group of robots. Sonic smashed onto a group of them, leaving a dust cloud to wander around the impact area. Ultimus teleported down to the ground with Sonic and Alicia. The two watched the hole. Once it cleared, a thousand metal clones and robots were surrounding it. Either on the ground or hovering from above, the evil robots waited for their target to respond. After what could be considered a moment of silence, Sonic charged out of the crater in his normal form. He began ricocheting all over the place, taking down every robot he hit. Sonic latched onto a building edge. A core beam hit him in the back. He looked back at the vast numbers of robots. He jumped from the ledge with a back flip. He crushed a metal clone under his feet. An egg gunner to his left fired wildly. Sonic cart wheeled to the side and blasted straight through it at super speed. Along with every robot that came in his path, Sonic reduced every robot to slag. Sonic skid to a halt. In front of him was the large tower Eggman sat in at the top. "Eggman, here I come.'' he said to himself.

Suddenly, a large gold beam rained down at him. Sonic did a back flip with the support of one hand pushing himself off the ground. Sonic landed back on his feet, looking high up. All of a sudden, Metal Sonic appeared behind him to grab him by one of his quills. Metal tossed him up. Metal Shadow teleported in his path and fired his core beam right into Sonic. Sonic flew back down to earth. Metal Knuckles appeared to catch him and slam him into the ground.

Metal Knuckles stepped off Sonic's motionless body. It was the three metals. The real original ones, but in their neo form which only made them more powerful. Sonic's eyes quickly opened. He did a sort of a break dance move, knocking each metal on their back. Sonic grabbed the ankles of Metal Knuckles and smashed him on top of Metal Shadow. Metal Sonic quickly reacted by throwing a punch at Sonic. Sonic ducked from it, and sent his own punch that hit metal directly. Metal kneed him in the gut, but Sonic kept standing. Sonic hit metal with his head, then he kicked metal in the gut, forcing him to retreat. Metal Knuckles got Sonic in a full nelson. Sonic grabbed Metal's arms and flipped him over and on his back. Metal Shadow fired his red core beam, blasting sonic in the back. The hedgehog hero blasted through three metal walls, but he got back on his feet in the heat of the moment. Metal Sonic flew through the holes and at Sonic.

Sonic improvised by grabbing a metal bar and smacking Metal across the head with it. Metal Knuckles burst from the roof and grabbed sonic by his quills to throw him as hard as he could through the metal roof. Sonic's body flailed through the air. He transformed into his Werehog form in under a second. Metal Shadow appeared in front of Sonic while the two were both in mid-fall. Sonic punched him immediately. Metal sent several punches to his abdomen then gave him a kick to the chin. Sonic swirled around in the air. Metal charged even when he was so close. Sonic, with lightening fast reflexes, grabbed Metal Shadow by his face put his head under his arm. Sonic dove down to the ground with Metal's head coming first. With a loud bang, he impacted. Sonic and Alicia rushed to the area. Ultimus walked slowly, following them. Sonic and Alicia stopped a few feet away from the hole. The future Sonic's hand grabbed the rim of the crater. He pulled himself up. Sonic stood on his feet, shockingly. He looked over his shoulder to see the motionless robot. Sonic turned his head back around only to feel a sharp pain go into his stomach. Metal Sonic hovered inches off the ground, but he drove the metal bar Sonic used, having it sharpened its end into a sharp edge. Sonic growled with anger. Sonic grabbed the bar and pulled it out without care. Sonic beat Metal Sonic across the face with it until Metal dropped to the ground. Sonic raised the bar up, but suddenly, Metal Shadow latched onto his back. Sonic fell back on purpose to crush Metal Shadow. Sonic looked at the twitching Metal. Suddenly, the bar was taken from Sonic's hand. He turned around quickly to dodge Metal Knuckles swing of it. Sonic blocked another swing of the metal bar, but it severely hurt his arm. Metal then swung it right across his face, knocking him on his stomach.

From his control room, Eggman watched the monitor of Sonic's severe beating. "Yes, yes…YES!!'' he shouted triumphantly.

The three metals stood over Sonic. The beaten Werehog reached an arm out. Metal Knuckles handed Metal Sonic the bar. Metal stood on Sonic's back. Alicia watched in fear, she hid her face just before the spiked edge of the bar drove through his back, making him roar with severe agony. Metal removed the bar, stepping off Sonic's back. The three metals flew out of the way, waiting for the finishing job. Alicia with tears in her eyes watched the future version of her father crawl. Eggman went to front keyboard with an evil grin. "Goodbye forever, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!'' shouted Eggman, pressing the missile button. From the center of the tower, doors opened the reveal large missiles. Thirty of them rained down at Sonic. Alicia laid her face in Sonic's chest, crying heavily. Sonic wrapped his arm around her, and watched the first step in the creation of a monster. The missiles impacted in a blaze of a fiery inferno. The dying scream of Sonic echoed out. The fire cleared, revealing the mangled body of Sonic. "Alicia, go over there for a moment.'' Ultimus said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sonic noticed her legs shaking with fear, they couldn't stop. Her whole body was cold, witnessing how her father will die. Ultimus stood by Sonic's side. The two looked at the streams of smoke coming from the burnt body. "Do you still wish to continue? To continue on your current path as this…evil monstrosity?" Ultimus questioned.

Sonic remained silent and hesitant. "You're becoming more like Mecha each day. This probably won't happen, due to your evil deeds you already committed! You'll become Mecha in no time flat if you don't start making the RIGHT CHOICES!!'' Ultimus yelled at him.

* * *

Was Ultimus suppose to have remorse? Such an elderly being who safeguarded an ancient temple and has infinite knowledge of anyone's future, he had every right and reason to question Sonic of his choices in life. What of Sonic then? Obviously being told of his future had little affect on him, but now as he witnessed it, he has no idea of what he should do. Ultimus turned his back on him, grunting. Ultimus looked over his shoulder at Sonic one last time before he began to walk away. "I remember when I questioned the wisdom of others.'' Sonic spoke out.

Ultimus immediately came to a halt. "Many of my friends always questioned how my life's been a wreck due to the choices I made.'' he continued. Ultimus turned around to him. "I wonder now, I-if they'll even trust me.'' Sonic muttered.

"I see now how much many people need me. So many people care about my safety, while I move on and not care about their's.'' Sonic said, turning to Ultimus.

"Through all my journeys, what I encountered was unimaginable. I ask myself if they'll ever be a tomorrow, or next week. I question my beliefs in being a hero, not only to my world and the other dimensions, but being a hero to my friends.'' Sonic continued his speech.

Ultimus put on a smile, knowing he got through to him. "I see the world now. I believe everyone deserves a second chance…but when I think about myself…I don't think I even deserve one.'' Sonic said, turning his back to Ultimus.

Ultimus shook his head but still smiled. He rested his hand on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic turned to face him. "You have been given a chance, and here it is. You can save this world and every other. Everyone is looking to you for hope, you just need to know that everything's…worth a chance.'' he said, removing his hand.

The whole area turned white. Sonic turned around to see every hero behind him. All his friends looked at him with a smile, except Shadow. "They all depend on each other, but they look to you to deliver peace.'' Ultimus said, swinging his staff, sending them on the peak of a mountain.

Sonic looked at the amazing landscape. He saw grass fields far in the distance. Blue skies as far as the eye could see. Sonic smirked. Alicia came over, wiping her eyes. Sonic kneeled down in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes met his. "I will set things right. No matter what.'' Sonic said to her. Alicia smiled and nodded. Sonic opened his arms and she hugged him. Sonic stroke the back of her head tenderly. "It is time to return.'' Ultimus said, with the crystal ball glowing.

Sonic stepped a few feet away. "You will reawaken in chains, but hope will come to you.'' Ultimus said. "And just give it a chance.'' Sonic replied with a wink and thumbs up. Ultimus smiled and nodded to him. He fired a blue beam at Sonic. The beam surrounded Sonic and from the waist down, his body began to vanish. Sonic waved one final goodbye to the two before he was gone. The true mind can weather many things. Sonic is about to learn that in more ways than one. With finally seeing how the creation of Mecha WereSonic is made, Sonic travels back to his body still wrapped in chains. Will he escape? Will he stay on this path of ingenuity to escape this evil place? With new knowledge, Sonic begins his adventure to end the 2nd Dimensional War.

* * *

_**Colorado, Florence, USP ADMAX, 10:30 am**_

Laying on the cold hard floor was Katara. Her eyes steadily opened up. Her hair was down and it draped on the floor. She lie on her back looking into the lamp light that hung on the ceiling. She sat up, feeling her head. She felt strange, like something was inside her. The feeling suddenly went away when she noticed where she was. "Sonic!'' she whispered, getting up and hurrying down the hall.

Far off on a mountain, was Shadow, the avatar gang, Jaden, Blair, Jenny, Omega, and the Powerpuff Girls. "You sure that's it?" asked Omega.

"The emerald's picking up strong energy readings from within, Mephiles has to have her in there.'' replied Shadow.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!'' exclaimed Jaden, but Shadow teleported in front of him.

"Some of us need to stay here. Jaden, Blair, girls, you stay here. Sokka, Zuko, Toph, Jenny and Omega, you come with me.'' Shadow said, turning back to face the giant prison that was far in the distance. "Ready guys?" said Shadow, holding his green Chaos Emerald out. "Ready Shadow.'' Jenny said. With the simple action of saying Chaos Control, Shadow and the heroes teleported.

They reappeared in a large hallway. "Okay, keep it together guys. Keep your eyes and ears peeled for Katara.'' said Shadow, moving forward.

"Let me ask you this, was it a good idea to leave Amy and the others there alone?" asked Jenny.

"I called Tails and Knuckles to meet them back at Central City, no need to worry.'' Shadow said.

"And ironically something does-OWWW!'' shouted Sokka, when Toph punched hard at his arm. Shadow, Jenny, and Omega looked at him. "She punched me!'' he whined.

"I'll give you a much harder one if you don't shut up right now! This isn't a party!'' Shadow whispered back. Toph sent Sokka a smile meaning she was victorious.

Moments later, Katara made it to the door to the room Sonic was held captive in. Though she may have found it, she still couldn't get in. A glow came from her water pouch. She pulled out the chaos emerald Kuki gave her. Her eyes suddenly widened. She held it close, shutting her eyes. "Chaos Emerald, aid me in rescuing my friend out of this cell. He needs my help, the world needs his help! Please heed my word!'' she said, holding the emerald up. The emerald glowed brighter.

Inside, Sonic's spirit rejoined with his body. A blue aura surrounded his body, making it jolt. Sonic was back, but he began to feel weak. All the blood that still dripped made him feel worse. The emerald energy formed around Katara. At the end of the hall, Shadow spotted Katara. "Omega! Get her!'' he pointed.

Omega flew down the hall at breakneck speed. It was too late. Katara teleported inside with Sonic. Omega came to a stop before he hurt himself. The others joined from behind. "Get ready everyone.'' Shadow said, teleporting them into the large cell.

They saw Katara kneeling in front of Sonic. Sonic's red glowing eyes fell droopy. "Guys! Please we need to help him!!'' Katara begged.

Omega stepped forward to answer her call. He broke the chains that strapped around his wrists and ankles. Omega then stepped away for Katara to move in. Sonic fell back against the wall, exhausted and nearly dying. She put her arms on each sides of his face. "You know, friendships can last eternities.'' she said, removing her hands from his face.

She tore the sleeves of her shirt, wrapping one around the gash on his left wrist, and the other on his right ankle. "I've seen…s-so much come from y-you. You cared for so many people, watched out for them in their time in need, like me.'' she said with a smile. His face went cold. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him forward. "Dang, I didn't know she was that strong!'' said a surprised Sokka. Katara began to cry and whimper. Tears dripped onto him. "It may be strange to say, but I care about you so much Sonic. My love is given to Aang, and to you too. I can admit…th-that I love you too.'' she sobbed, saying her words with sadness. "I learned that all good things come to an end, but bad things continue on forever. I don't want to lose you like I lost Aang…please come back Sonic.'' she said.

No response came. The travel to his future wasn't truly worth it, was it? Katara felt a hand on her shoulder. Shadow looked at her with a sincere expression. She cried more, looking away from Shadow. Shadow removed his hand slowly and moved away. She showed her Chaos Emerald to him. Her tears dropped on the emerald. Small thin beams of energy extracted from the emerald and touched his forehead. Katara only sat with her head lowered letting her tears fall onto the floor. The beams disappeared.

Sonic's right arm slowly reached up and grabbed hers. She slowly opened her tear strained eyes. The red glowing eyes resonated. His head quickly rose up. "Chaos Control.'' he said. Katara gasped by his sudden movement. The two vanished in a snap. "What the hell?! Dammit!'' Shadow cursed.

The red alert began to buzz. "I think its time to go.'' said Zuko.

Shadow shook his head in disappointment. He took his Chaos Emerald out, made it glow and teleported them back to the cliff where the other heroes were.

"What's that loud buzzing?'' asked Blair.

"Sonic's gone, he took Katara with him.'' Shadow said, walking past them.

"What do we do now?" asked Jaden.

"We're going to Central City. I have a feeling something's bad is about to go down.'' Shadow replied.

Sonic and Katara gone, our heroes massing for an upcoming battle, what more could happen? Who could be headed for Central City? Are the heroes there in danger for the looming threat? And where did Sonic take Katara? In this new war, who knows what is to come.

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Earth Kingdom Territory, 8:35 am**_

Bouncing onto the ground was Katara. The portal behind her vanished. She looked up to see Sonic's feet in front of her. Katara sat on her knees looking up at him. Sonic held out his hand. She smiled and grabbed it. Sonic picked her up in his arms. He scanned the landscape, seeing dozens of mountains. Sonic looked at her. She held on tight. Sonic squatted down and performed a mighty leap. Soaring through the air, Sonic landed on the peak of another mountain, and he jumped from that. The wind blowing against them. Katara giggled and laughed.

Sonic landed on the side of a mountain, sliding down it. Katara continued to laugh joyfully. She looked up at Sonic. Her smile when she saw his face concealed by the grayish silver mask. Sonic pointed forward. Katara looked to see an open grass field in the distance. Sonic leaped off the mountain side and towards the large grass field. Sonic hit the ground, causing him to skip once from the sudden drop. Rolling grass fields was all that was in front of them. As far as they could see was; peace. Sonic put Katara down. The two looked to see they were standing at the top of a small grass hill that went down. Sonic nudged Katara which caused her to roll down the grass field. She yelped for a minute, but then she began to giggle. Sonic followed in after her. Such a beautiful moment can't be harmonized in a time of war. That's how most things work. War is the virus in the body of peace. Being heroes, however, could not reason against this. It was in their nature to understand the meaning of war and conflicts against evil. You could say it's the code they _must_ live by.

Katara came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Katara watched that there was a field of white flowers in the next bed. Sonic ran on all fours down the hill with a happy Katara following her. Sonic picked one of the flowers. As soon as Katara stopped behind him, Sonic placed the flower in her hair. She smiled at it with happiness. The two then began to walk. Much was to be said, but where to even start? First Katara is captured by Mephiles but awakens with no harm done to her in the same place Sonic is held. Much of it was all very confusing. Katara took one glance at Sonic. She didn't like how he looked. The mask over his face, the gashes that still remained, and the glowing red eyes that looked like he stayed angry.

The two stopped on a hill. Sonic sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky. Katara joined him. "Sonic? Sonic, can you hear me?" she said after a few minutes of silence. Sonic hesitated, but he looked after a brief moment. "Remove the mask, please?'' she said. Sonic then looked back up at the sky. She placed her head sideways on the grass, still looking at him. Sonic suddenly flinched and twitched. He sat up, looking at his transformation device. It was blinking its blue light, then it changed to an orange light. Katara felt a jolt in her stomach. Sonic looked at her immediately. She cringed on the ground. Sonic grabbed her and laid her on her back. She finally stopped, opening her eyes to Sonic. Sonic tilted his head. He took out the emerald he used to cause chaos control, the same one Kuki gave Katara. He placed it over her. The two then were shown images.

One was of Katara laying on a stone bed. Standing in front of it was Mephiles. He placed the emerald over her. The Flames of Disaster were also hovering over her. The ball of fire soared down within the beam of chaos energy that went inside Katara. They both heard Mephiles laugh. An image of Iblis showed, than the two came out of the trance. Sonic finally removed the metal mask, reverting back to his normal Werehog form and out of his Dark Werehog form. He looked around cautiously. Katara then awoke, sitting straight up. "What was that?" she asked, but gasped to see Sonic back to normal. Sonic changed back to his Werehog form. He let his restless shoulders fall limp. "Finally.'' he said to himself.

"Sonic, did you see what I saw?" she said.

Sonic then remembered. He saw the evil deed he performed on the young Waterbender. "You remember Iblis right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, don't remind me.'' she said.

"Well, Mephiles put him inside you.'' Sonic replied grimly.

Katara's face sunk to fear. The Flames of Disaster, dwelling inside of her. The simple act of crying, one shed of a tear, will release it upon the world, making it more powerful than ever before.

Katara could only sit in shock. "Wait a second Sonic, didn't you take care of him in the past?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. Iblis can't die. He'll just be reborn from his ashes.'' Sonic implied. Katara let herself fall on the grass. "I can't believe this is happening.'' she muttered.

"I always asked myself that everyday.'' Sonic added. Katara sat up with a disgruntled look.

"What?" said Sonic.

"How did you live in that cell?" she asked. Sonic sighed and sat down beside her. "You saw what happened to me back there.'' he said.

"But now your back to normal!'' she said inspiringly.

"I don't even think I'm in its limits.'' Sonic replied gloomy.

The two sat silent. Sonic looked up at the clouds that began to come in. "I mine as well tell you what happened to me in there.'' Sonic said.

Katara quickly looked at him. "When I was in there, two hedgehogs from the future came in through a warp tunnel like thing.'' Sonic began.

Katara's eyebrows cocked. "One was named Ultimus, this old guardian with a magic staff. The other was…my future daughter Alicia.'' Sonic said with a bit of hesitance.

"Your daughter?!'' she said with surprise.

"I marry Amy in the future.'' Sonic added to make it more understandable.

"They took me through time, showing what I did at the end of the Dimensional War. I barely remember that I was in a coma for three years! But Ultimus got angry on how I sat back like a coward, and he was right.'' Sonic said with discrete.

At any time of her life, Katara has never seen Sonic act so sad. He may be the only one who can stop this war, but it looks like it was taking a massive toll on him. Regret was all he could think about. "After that, we went to 2013.'' Sonic continued.

Katara gasped, "The year you die?" she said slowly, Sonic nodded.

"My future self took out hundreds of robots, but the three original Metals were much more upgraded at that time. I saw myself fall in battle. Eggman launched a ballistic missile barrage that ended me, and brought about the birth of Mecha WereSonic.'' Sonic finished, lowering his head.

If it was hard enough to be simply told it, describing it in to the tip detail made it more gruesome to imagine. "Ultimus sent my spirit back to my body, and that's where you came in.'' he said.

"But what he told me, everything is…worth a chance. I know we can win this war Katara, all we need to do is stand together.'' Sonic said with a smile, looking at the young Waterbender. She returned with a warm smile. The two then briefly hugged. Sonic picked her up and dashed across the grass fields. "So where we going?" she asked over the loud wind that blew against them.

"Wherever the wind takes us!'' he replied with a smirk.

On a cliff of a mountain that overlooked the grass field, a blue portal opened up. Stepping out of it was none other than our heroes' biggest problem; Mecha WereSonic. The portal sealed behind him. He growled furiously. "What is the damn point of coming here Doctor!? No one is here!'' he said into his speaker on his arm.

"Patience Mecha, it'll come to you, trust me.'' replied the voice of Eggman, who then hung up. Mecha lowered his arm, sighing. He then heard something. Mecha turned around to see a dust trail following Sonic on the field. "I guess he was right. It was worth coming here.'' Mecha said, readying his jetpack out of his back and flying off into the sky.

Sonic kept his eyes forward, and his ears perked. They twitched when the roaring of a jet engine came. "He's here.'' he said. A sudden red beam crashed down behind him. Sonic skipped forward but kept on running. Katara looked behind them and saw Mecha closing in. "Sonic!'' she exclaimed.

Sonic quickly drifted off to the right, dirt flying out of the ground. Mecha fired his rockets. The heat seeking rockets followed Sonic's feet, for this is the only problem with being the fastest thing alive. "I'm going to put you down, but I want you to run as far as you can, as fast you can! Got it?" he said.

She nodded to him. Sonic quickly halted, and put Katara down. Sonic looked to the left to see Mecha tackle him, but kept flying. Mecha flew inches above the ground holding Sonic in his grasp. "Isn't this a nice setting? You should let me kill you here so you won't have to go to the trouble waiting for 2013.'' Mecha said, laughing at him. Sonic shoved his foot right up into his nemesis's chin. Mecha let go of Sonic. Sonic quickly countered by spin dashing right into Mecha's gut.

The robotic copy spun in back flips. Sonic leaped off the ground and stopped right over Mecha. Sonic sent both his feet into Mecha's chest. The two slammed into the ground with Sonic's feet still stuck to Mecha. Sonic picked Mecha up. He threw him head first into the dirt, making him stuck. Mecha then vanished, reappearing behind Sonic. Sonic turned around blocking a punch, but took another punch to the chest. Sonic grabbed his fist before it could hit him again. Mecha kicked Sonic in the gut to make him let go. Mecha punched left then right. He finished by firing his chaos cannon point blank into Sonic. The smoldering hero rocketed across the air and smashed into the ground in front of Katara, while she was still running. Sonic rose out of the crater with his teeth gritted. "Are you going to be okay?" asked the concerned Waterbender. "Yeah! Just run!!'' he told her, leaping out of the hole.

Sonic formed into a ball and charged at Mecha. The evil titanium robot readied his rocket arms. He fired a barrage of rockets. Sonic turned left and right with rockets exploding all around him. Not a single one hit him. Sonic hit Mecha square in the chest, sending him skidding across the dirt. Mecha came to a stop. He then fired his gatling guns. Sonic jumped left and right while getting closer to his foe. Sonic ducked and gave Mecha an uppercut. Mecha fell on his back. Sonic quickly grabbed his ankles. Mecha sat up and fired his chaos cannon. Sonic flew across the air and slammed down into the ground. Sonic looked up behind himself to see Mecha coming down. Sonic jumped up and punched Mecha across the face, then grabbed his ears. Sonic swung him around once then let go.

Mecha pounded into the ground. Sonic jumped on his body extremely hard. Sonic leaped straight up, formed into a ball and dove back down. Mecha raised one foot up to kick Sonic right over his head. Sonic spun in a circle while still in ball form, but then he formed out of it. Mecha rolled over on his stomach and got up. "I admire how you continue to willingly fight me, but you're missing the real picture here.'' Mecha said "I'm tired of your cheap lies! We're fighting!'' Sonic snapped, charging at him. Mecha quickly fired his chaos cannon. Sonic spun off the ground and grabbed Mecha's chaos cannon and lifted him off his feet and head first into the ground. Sonic grabbed his ankles and tossed him across the air. Spinning sideways, Mecha began firing his rockets. The volleys launched everywhere. Katara saw one heading down at her. She gasped, stopping in her tracks. Sonic quickly picked her up and boosted a mile forward. Mecha flew after him. "You still have the chaos emerald?" he asked.

"Yeah, right here!'' she replied, taking it out of her pouch.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!'' yelled Mecha from behind them.

A portal appeared up ahead in Sonic's path. Sonic came to an immediate halt. The portal began sucking the two in. Mecha landed in front of the heroes. He laughed to see Sonic getting sucked into the portal. "KATARA NOW!!'' Sonic shouted, as he went into the portal.

Mecha snatched her Chaos Emerald, but Sonic transformed into his Werehog form and stretched his arm out of the portal to grab it from Mecha's hand. It glowed and caused Chaos Control over Katara's head. The beam hit Katara and teleported her. Mecha watched Sonic fall into the portal. Mecha charged forward with an angry roar. The portal sealed at the last minute. Mecha growled heavily. He smashed both his fists on the ground yelling, "DAMN THAT HEDGEHOG!!!''

Sonic and Katara escaped the clutches of the evil Mecha, but where will the two end up? Will Iblis free itself from Katara's body to cause massive destruction? Where has Mecha sent Sonic? Will he stray off and be sent to another dimension? Sonic is back and confident to win this war, but will his inner demons let him ? The 2nd Dimensional War continues on.

* * *

_**Unknown Dimension, Location not specified, 11:15 am**_

Endless tunnels. Dark and damp, bats were flying through them. A figure was walking through the massive cave complex. He stopped and saw the spot he wanted to find. The silhouette came out into the light. There stood a villain with a mask with one half black, the other steel orange. His name was Slade. He saw standing at the end of a cliff was nothing. His one eye widened. "Where is she?" he asked himself.

"You seek something…Slade.'' said a voice from behind him. Slade turned around to see two pairs of red eyes in the darkness. Walking out was Thule and Azula.

"My, my, by any chance is your name Thule?" asked Slade with blank emotion. "You'd be correct.'' replied the demon.

"I know what you seek. The girl named Terra, she lives, outside these walls.'' Thule said.

Slade hesitated, glaring at him out of the side of his eye.

"How do I know you can be trusted?" he asked.

"Because I know you're enemies. I know how you hate to lose, that's why.'' Thule replied with a smirk. "Bring me to her.'' said Slade.

It was night now. On an island was a large T, the home of the Teen Titans. On the top of it, Sonic dropped out from the blue portal. He shook his head, beginning to twitch. He noticed he was still holding the gray mask in his hand. His eyes flashed red. He put his hands to his skull, shaking wildly. Soon, his fur turned dark, his eyes were nothing but glowing red. The white of his eyes were gone. He looked at the mask. He stuck it to his face and let out an echoing roar that sparked lightening.

Inside one of the rooms, a titan named Beast Boy fell out of bed, right on his face. His eyes spun like wheels. He opened his door, the red alert was on. Meeting him in the hallway was a fellow titan named Raven. "Can we ever be left alone?" he asked.

"Just shut up and let's go.'' replied Raven, floating past him.

"Hey! Wait up!'' he called. In the main control room, there stood Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. "I don't understand, why is the red alert on? There was nothing out there when I scanned parts of the city.'' said Cyborg. The lights suddenly went out. "Oh no, not again. You guys remember last time when we watched that movie?" said a frightened Beast Boy.

"That time it wasn't real.'' Robin added. Suddenly, the roof exploded, letting rain fall in. The silhouette of Sonic dropped in on a mound of debris. He was crouched down on all fours. "Nice timing Beast Boy.'' Raven said.

Cyborg marched up to Sonic. "Yo, why you coming and messing up the roof! That's the third time!'' he yelled.

"Fourth.'' Beast Boy corrected him. Cyborg sent him a quick glare, which caused Beast Boy to hide behind Raven.

"I recommend you get your big butt out of my house or, or-'' Cyborg talked slower when Sonic stood up. Being ten feet tall in his Werehog form, he was quite a scare when first seen. Sonic let out an angry growl at them. "Titans, go!'' commanded Robin, readying his metal staff.

Starfire shot up and fired her lasers out of her eyes. Sonic put his arm up to protect himself. Beast by latched onto his arm as a grizzly bear. Sonic growled with frustration. Sonic sent his fist into beast boy's abdomen. Beast boy morphed back to normal while rolling across the ground. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. Sonic slid to the left and charged at him. The two grabbed each others hands, pushing the other back. Sonic lifted him up so hard, Cyborg face planted right into the ceiling. Raven used her powers to pick up the couch and launch it at Sonic. The piece of furniture hit him, causing Sonic to slide across the floor and trip onto his back.

Robin leaped up with his staff pointed down. Sonic grabbed the end of it, throwing robin off to the side. Starfire fired rapid star bolts at Sonic. Explosions occurred all around him, most hit the hero directly. Sonic grabbed her and smashed her into the ground. Cyborg leaped up and tackled Sonic through the floor. The three fell into the weight room. Cyborg got up, helping Starfire up as well. Sonic charged at the two. The two titans fired all they had. Sonic continued to charge, neither of the attacks slowing him down. Beast boy grabbed onto Sonic's back as a gorilla. Sonic retreated away from Cyborg and Starfire.

Sonic growled furiously. He reached back, grabbed beast boy and flung him at the other two titans. Raven wrapped weights around Sonic, forcing him to fall to his knees. "Good job Raven!'' shouted Beast Boy, charging at Sonic as an elephant. Sonic charged anyway. Sonic drove both his feet into beast boy's face, throwing him at Cyborg and Starfire. The two quickly moved out of the way as the green boy smashed through a wall. Sonic broke the weights that kept him cuffed. Robin attached a shock device on Sonic's back. The device surged with power. Sonic began to ravaging roar. He dropped to one knee, glaring at the titans in front of him. Cyborg ran at him, sending his foot into Sonic's gut. Sonic bounced across the ground, breaking the shock device. Sonic's body was surrounded with smoke. Starfire flew at him, sending a fist into his face, making a dent in his helmet. Sonic grabbed her and brought her close. "Why are you attacking us?" she asked.

"I was going to ask the same thing.'' he replied silently. Her eyes widened with surprise. Beast Boy hit Sonic in the hip as a bull, morphing back to his normal state.

Sonic slammed against a wall then was pushed through it by a powerful punch by Cyborg. Sonic slumped onto the floor in a hall. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at him. Sonic covered his hand over and faced Cyborg in the face. "You're making a mistake.'' Sonic said, his eyes shining red.

"Nice try buddy, but I don't feel like having a talk!'' Cyborg replied, firing his sonic cannon.

Cyborg flew back into the hole he sent Sonic through. Cyborg sat up to see Sonic unphased. "Who is this guy?" said Beast Boy.

"How'd he take a blast from my cannon right into his hand!?!'' Cyborg exclaimed.

"Whoever he is, he's not good.'' said Robin, throwing three explosive discs at Sonic. Sonic put his arms up in defense. The three discs collided at the same time.

Sonic blasted through two walls. One that eventually sent him into the lobby where the main door is. Sonic's eyes opened up once more. Beast boy came down as a T-Rex. All it took was for one of his giant feet to land on him. The rest of the gang jumped down. "Alright Beast Boy!'' said Cyborg with a grin and thumbs up.

Suddenly, a red glowing came from under beast boy's foot. He suddenly lifted up. Beast boy tripped and fell sideways. Sonic grabbed the huge T-Rex and lifted him up. Sonic threw him with ease right through the front door. The rest of the titans had their mouths dropped open and eyes widened. Sonic quickly looked at the other heroes. "Who are you!?" shouted Robin.

Sonic remained silent. "I don't think he's in a talking mood.'' said Cyborg.

The half robot charged at Sonic. Sonic narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Cyborg's right arm and tore it off, then punching him right in the chest.

Cyborg slid to the feet of the other titans. Sonic looked at the arm he still held in his hand. "You will not harm my friends!'' Starfire screamed with her eyes glowing green. She charged at him, tackling him to the ground. "Why are you doing this to us! What kind of person are you?!'' she shouted into his face.

Sonic stopped struggling and thought about what she said, and what Ultimus told him. He was a hero many times before. Made other heroes look up to him and believe in him. This chance he has to end this war, must be done peacefully and with others by his side. Trust is the key component. Whatever challenge that comes his way, his friends will always be there by his side.

Sonic's glowing red eyes vanished. Starfire did the same with hers. She stepped off him. Sonic sat up, turning back into his normal hedgehog form. He grabbed the mask and ripped it off, revealing his true face. His blue fur shined as he stood up. Sonic looked at Cyborg's arm. He chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that.'' he said, tossing it to Robin.

Robin caught it, narrowing his eyes. Beast boy walked back in with his hand on his forehead. "Oh dude, what happened?" he said.

"Oh nothing. That the fact he tossed your gigantic butt right out the door!!!'' yelled Cyborg. Beast boy could only form a grumpy face.

"Please, what is your name?" asked Starfire. Sonic was about to speak when beast boy sped to his side. "You don't know him! You haven't been watching the TV!?" shouted Beast boy.

"That's the point, we don't watch as much TV as you do.'' Raven pointed out.

"He's Sonic the Hedgehog!!'' shouted Beast Boy.

Cyborg just got his arm attached back on.

"It is him!'' shouted Cyborg.

"How does everyone know?" Sonic asked himself.

"How are you alive? Last time you saved the planet, you…you…seriously how are you not dead!?" Beast Boy spoke quickly, breathing heavily.

afterwards. "Thanks. Ought to give me some sweet dreams.'' Sonic replied.

"How did you get here, Sonic?" asked Robin.

"I was kinda' forced here by a…personal foe.'' Sonic answered.

"Oh you must stay! You must try my-'' Starfire began.

"Don't even think about it!'' Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Could you tell me where I am?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"Titans Tower.'' replied Robin. "Is there a city near by?" Sonic added. "Yeah, Jump City.'' Robin answered.

"Then I should be on my way.'' Sonic said, walking towards the broken down entrance. "Wait, where are you going?" asked Robin.

"Business that could get you kids in deep trouble.'' Sonic said, stopping in his tracks.

"He got into those kinds of situation every time dude! We'll help you!'' Beast Boy said. Sonic turned around, "You sure?" Sonic said, wanting to make sure they were up for his mission. All the Titans nodded yes.

"You guys should get what you need, because you're not going to be coming back here anytime soon.'' Sonic said, turning back around. "Why do you say that?" asked Cyborg.

"Because you just entered the 2nd Dimensional War.'' Sonic said deeply.

* * *

The group of heroes grouped together later on a rooftop in the city. "Tell me this, what are we looking for again?" asked Cyborg.

"Anything out of the ordinary.'' replied Sonic.

"And what might that look like?" Raven interjected.

From behind the group, the ground exploded in a ball of dust. They saw a silhouette in the middle of it, exactly resembling Sonic. Scourge the Hedgehog came walking out with a grin on his face. "Scourge!?" Sonic shouted in his mind.

"Ahhhh, Sonic. It's about time I found your crummy weak self!'' Scourge taunted.

"What're you doing here faker? Your dimension giving you too much heat?" Sonic snapped.

"More like the other way around buddy.'' Scourge replied with an evil grin.

Sonic only growled in anger. He leaped forward at him. Suddenly, a stone hand came out of the ground and grabbed him. Climbing out was Cinderblock. "Now this is getting interesting.'' said a shocked Beast Boy.

"What is this Scourge?!" exclaimed Sonic, trying to break free "You'd be surprised what kind of villains you can meet in a dimension Sonic. Now…CRUSH THE RODENT IN YOUR GRASP!!'' Scourge said.

Cinderblock began tightening more and more, but luckily Starfire came in to torpedo him in the chest, throwing Cinderblock off the roof and smashing into the street below.

"Thanks a lot! You take care of blockhead, I got Scourge.'' Sonic said.

"Titans go!'' Robin shouted, leaping off the roof and down towards Cinderblock.

"Tell me this Scourge, what makes you so confident today?" asked a curious Sonic.

"If I told you, it'd be too easy. So I'm going to leave it up to you to try and guess why.'' Scourge made his snappy comeback.

The two finally charged at each other, firing the other across the city in opposite directions. Scourge landed on another rooftop, stumbling to try not and trip. From afar, he saw Sonic speedily jumping from roof to roof. Scourge formed into a ball and fired himself like a ball out of a cannon. The two rivals collided. Sonic and Scourge continuously exchanged punches and kicks. That is, until Sonic grabbed Scourge's fist and kicked him in the chin. Scourge fell down and smacked onto a roof. Sonic dove down at him with his feet aimed for him. Scourge rolled off to the side barely dodging Sonic's landing. Scourge rolled towards Sonic to give him a punch to the jaw. Sonic quickly looked back at scourge to see Scourge tackle him in the stomach. The two fell of the roof, falling a far way down. Sonic formed into a ball and kicked both his feet into Scourge's stomach, but ricocheting himself back up. Scourge smashed on top of a taxi. To add to that, Sonic impacted the car in ball form, making it explode. Sonic grabbed Scourge by his vest and tossed him hard at a wall, blasting through it.

Robin rolled to the side, throwing a freeze disc. The disc completely froze Cinderblock's right arm. Beast boy rammed him as a triceratops. The massive stone monster smashed back into the ground. He groaned and grumbled. He smashed his frozen arm on the ground to remove the ice. He grabbed a light pole and hit a car. The car swung in circles down at Beast Boy. Starfire hovered in front of him and fired lasers out of her eyes. They car exploded into a ball of fire, only shards of metal dropped around them. "Thanks Star.'' Beast Boy said.

"You are welcome.'' she replied with a smile.

She yelped suddenly when she was grabbed by Cinderblock. Raven wrapped sewage pipes that came out of the ground around cinderblock's legs. He looked down at them. Starfire took the chance to break free. She fired a star bolt beam into Cinderblock's chest, launching him far back. Cyborg transformed both his hands into sonic cannons. He shouted, firing both sonic cannons. The two combined beams hit Cinderblock, launching him out of the city and splashing into the ocean. The titans regrouped by Cyborg. He changed them back to his arms. With a smile on his face he said, "Now that was easy.''

"Not quite Cyborg, look!'' Robin said, pointing up. Lines of Slade's robots, and metal clones surrounded them.

They were on the street, on rooftops, all focused on them. "Well this stinks.'' commented Beast Boy.

"I don't smell anything.'' Starfire said.

"Titans, focus! Let's give em' what's coming to them!'' said the boy wonder.

Sonic smacked against the ground. Scourge pounced on top of him, coming face to face with him. "A bit sentimental Sonic? I'd expect more of you by now!'' Scourge said.

"You haven't seen nothing yet!'' Sonic snapped, kicking both his feet into Scourge's belly.

Scourge flew up and landed on the edge of a roof. Sonic spin dashed up to him. Scourge did a back flip and kicked Sonic over his head. Sonic speared straight through the wall of a tall skyscraper. Sonic got on all fours, shaking his head. People began running away and out the door to avoid the constant battle. Scourge ran up to the hole sonic was sent through. Scourge saw nothing inside. He began walking forward with a grin on his face. "I should've came to hunt you long before! But finding out you become the reason for everyone hating you? It was my best job yet!'' Scourge bragged on.

A table lifted behind him. Scourge turned around to see Sonic in his Werehog form. "Here's a reason you should've stayed!'' Sonic shouted, smashing the table on top of him. Sonic tossed the table off him. Sonic then grabbed Scourge by the neck. Sonic's other fist glowed light blue.

"Eat this.'' Sonic muttered.

He sent the fist right into Scourge's abdomen, throwing him through a wall of the building and six more after that. Debris, objects, and furniture all blasted away, or with him. Scourge's glasses were shattered, his jacket had tears. He slowly reached into his jacket pocket taking out the vial of Werehog blood. "I'll…show..h-him.'' he stuttered, scarfing the vial down his throat. He gagged, dropping the vial for it to shatter. His gloves tore in half, revealing black claws growing in. His shoes had small spikes extend out over the top. His jacket tore off, his size grew large. His eyes opened up, glowing red.

Sonic walked over to the hole, seeing the titans down in the city. "I've got to help them.'' he said, about to jump.

A sudden rumble stopped that. He stood straight, looking behind him, with an angry look on his face. Smashing through the rest of the walls was Scourge, as a Werehog. His fur grew out, his drooling face and his sharp fangs that stuck out and went up. He was MUCH taller than Sonic in his Werehog form. Scourge was at least fifteen feet tall! With an anger and more violent voice, scourge said, "Who's the big bad Werehog now?" he said, sending his large fist into Sonic's gut. Sonic launched out of the building like a speeding bullet.

Bodies of wrecked clones and Slade's drones lie around them. A group of fifty of them massed in front. "They just keep coming!'' shouted Cyborg. Suddenly with a loud bang, sonic impacted into the group destroying all of them. The sounds of earth shattering and pieces of it sounded. Sonic's hand reached out. He was lying in a crater, covered with dirt and small scars. "Sonic! Are you alright?" said a concerned Starfire, who flew by his side.

"I'm good, just run! He's coming!'' Sonic said, swinging his arm to nudge the alien girl out of the way.

The massive mutant Werehog landed behind Sonic. "Oh you can't leave now! I was just getting started!'' Scourge said, plowing Sonic into the ground with one hand.

Scourge began swinging the helpless Sonic around in circles. Sonic was smashed through building walls as Scourge continued his masquerade of swinging. Scourge let Sonic go. Sonic crashed through a building, knocking down two walls until he stopped. "HA! Now that's better!'' Scourge mocked.

A sudden barrage of star bolts hit him, causing him to retreat back. "Oh boy, kids!'' Scourge said, laughing.

Cyborg tackled him and lifted him up to throw into a building. Scourge sat against the building with debris trickling down on him. "Don't judge a book by it's cover big and ugly!'' shouted Cyborg.

"You may be right, but that doesn't I'm going to go easy on you!'' Scourge yelled, charging at them. Robin readied his battle staff. He smacked it across Scourge's face, making him groan. Beast boy turned into a T-Rex and grabbed Scourge with his mouth. Scourge's eyes continued to glow bright red. He sent a fist right into Beast Boy's nose, making him drop Scourge. Scourge started spinning like a tornado. His red energy covered hands were stretched out to cause even more destruction. Raven lifted two cars off the ground with her powers and fired them at Scourge. Instead, his arms hit them directly back at her! She formed a black blade that stood vertical. The cars split in half right when they touched it, both halves flying off into opposite directions. Scourge suddenly stopped, leaped up at raven and smacked her with his large hand. She impacted into the ground. Scourge dove down, his spike covered foot aimed at her.

"Nooooo! RAVEN!'' shouted Robin.

In a blur, Sonic hit Scourge in the stomach with a spin dash. Sonic was back in his normal form. "He's too much for you! Run while you have the chance!'' Sonic told them.

"We're not going anywhere.'' said Robin.

"This is our town.'' Cyborg said, stopping by Robin's side "We never give up!'' said Starfire. Sonic was once again amazed to meet heroes that would go to great lengths to protect what they care about most.

"Sorry to interrupt!'' Scourge yelled from behind. Sonic's eyes narrowed. Scourge jumped up and down at Sonic. Sonic quickly kicked Scourge across the face. Scourge merely kicked Sonic with one foot, sending him smacking into a building. Starfire was grabbed by the massive Werehog and face planted into the ground. Cyborg fired both his sonic cannons at him. Scourge laughed and laughed. He grabbed Cyborg and smashed him into a building. Beast boy morphed into a T-Rex again. He chomped down on Scourge's right arm. Scourge repeatedly punched Beast boy in the face until he would let go. "Let…me…GO!!'' he shouted as he continued the beating into Beast Boy's face.

The young titan morphed back to normal, falling unconscious. Robin tossed a barrage of explosive discs that successfully hit scourge dead on. A plume of black smoke hovered in front of Robin. After a moment of silence, scourge's fist stretched out and hit Robin until he smashed into a building wall, knocking him unconscious. The dust cleared. Scourge smiled as he retracted his arm back. Sonic latched onto his back in his Werehog form. "HEY! Get the hell off of me!!'' exclaimed Scourge.

Sonic burrowed his claws into his back, making scourge scream in pain. Scourge reached back and grabbed sonic by both his wrists and threw him down into the concrete road in front of him. Scourge stomped his foot onto Sonic's back, making him flail and grit his teeth. "I squashed plenty of your type back in my dimension! And still you continue to fight me!'' Scourge said, kicking him.

Sonic's rag doll body rolled across the ground and stopped. Sonic put his arms out, beginning to get up. "I see how you act. I watch how you change into that evil form inside you by the slightest hint of your friends being in harm's way. Well, let me tell you this Sonic,'' scourge said, grabbing Sonic's head and pointed it at himself.

"Your friends will ALWAYS be in danger, whether you like it or not.'' scourge said, letting go of his head. Sonic breathed heavily. It was once another moment where he had to make a choice; the right one. He felt the dark powers swelling up inside him, he dearly wanted to tear Scourge apart piece by piece.

In his mind, he stood in darkness. "What're you waiting for? Embrace the power Sonic, you know you want to.'' said an evil and shrill voice that echoed.

"I won't.'' he replied.

"You shouldn't dare to restrain from the powers of me! I AM YOU!!!'' said the voice, landing in front of Sonic as a giant version of himself, but completely dark blue with red glowing eyes.

Sonic fell to his knees. He was in theoretical battle. His only weapons was his heart and soul. "I will not let you take me over. NOT AGAIN!!!'' Sonic said, pointing up at him.

"You have no choice. You saw what he did…why not make him suffer. Rip him limb from limb, slowly.'' said the chilling voice. Red bolts of electricity sparked around Sonic, he fell to his knees by its sudden shock. "Ever since you became Dark Sonic, it's inherited traits of your mind. Feeding on the most practical of things, so when its needed, it is unleashed!'' said the evil version of himself. "I said…n-n-no.'' said the hurting hero.

"DAMN YOU SONIC! Why do you care so much of winning this war!? This is me giving you the chance to!'' said the evil Sonic, smashing the ground. Sonic sat on his knees, holding his head with both hands.

"TAKE IT! EMBRACE NOW! BECOME ONE WITH YOUR INNER DARKNESS!!'' it shouted.

Sonic chuckled. "That's your problem. I was told once that the chances we are given to change the face of reality, to make life more…e-easier and…peaceful. If I'd listen to you, I'm just speeding up the process of becoming Mecha. And let me tell you this,'' sonic spoke out at his evil mirror of himself. The evil Sonic began to slowly vanish, starting from his arms. Sonic looked back up.

"I'M A HERO FOREVER!!!'' he thundered. A white light shined, making the evil version scream. He looked back at Sonic. There were translucent visions of all the other heroes behind him. "You have no friends here, now be gone!'' shouted Sonic.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!'' shouted the malevolent doppelganger, as he exploded into a puff of black smoke into oblivion.

Back in reality, Scourge continued to crush his foot on Sonic's back. Sonic's eyes sprang open, his pupils were pure blue. Sonic immediately stood up, throwing Scourge off him. Surrounded by a blue aura, Sonic pounced on top of scourge, continuously beating him across the face. Sonic leaped up and elbow dropped right into Scourge's chest, making him gag. Sonic flew up and fired a thick blue beam into Scourge's stomach, causing a fiery explosion. Scourge's flailing body crashed into the ocean. He resurfaced, growling angrily. "I told him I knew his weakness, and it's high time I use it against him.'' said Scourge. He caused Chaos Control with the emerald he had.

Sonic levitated back to the ground, his eyes going back to green and the aura vanishing. He fell loose, falling on one knee. The titans regrouped around him. "Hey man! Looks like you took care of big ugly easily!'' commented Cyborg. Sonic stood up without a word.

"Glorious job Sonic. Now we may assist you in your mission!'' said a joyful Starfire.

"Thanks guys for taking out the clones. But I'm afraid we're going to have to delay the mission.'' said Sonic, looking away.

"What? Why?" questioned Beast boy.

Sonic looked back at them. "Because I haven't had any breakfast.'' he said with a smile.

The Titans exchanged looks. "Now isn't that funny?" said a dull Raven.

With their enemies pushed back, Sonic and the Titans look for a quick R&R before deciding what to do next. What of Scourge though? Who is the evil Werehog trying to capture? Will Sonic be ready further on? With his inner demons fended off, he can finally focus on the mission at hand, or will his ghosts come back to haunt him? After their break, these heroes head off to their next destination, or will a familiar acquaintance return to stop them from even leaving the city?


	15. A Message Well Sent

_**Chapter Fifteen: A Message Well Sent**_

_**DISCLAIMER: The characters of the various cartoons and video games, DO NOT belong to me! They belong to their respective creators/owners.**_

* * *

_**Central City, 10:25 am **_

Amy, Cream, the other Sector V operatives, Brandy, and Mr. Whiskers were back at Amy's apartment. "Is it just me, or do we barely get to do what we want to do?" commented Number 5.

"Awww, it's not all that bad. At least we don't find ourselves in situations where we're being shot at.'' said Number 2, relaxing on the sofa.

"Has Shadow called back yet?" asked Amy, just coming down the stairs.

"No, not yet Amy.'' Cream answered.

Amy groaned, walking into the kitchen.

"He said they'd be going to find Katara, shouldn't it take them a while?" said Brandy.

"You know Amy, Brandy, she's always worrying, especially now with Sonic, it's imperative for her.'' Tommy stated.

A knock on the door came. Amy quickly smiled, running to answer the door. She opened it and outside was Shadow.

She gasped and hugged him. "Thank goodness you got back safely!'' she said, pulling apart from the hug.

"Thanks Amy.'' he replied, walking inside.

"Where are the others?" asked Lola.

"I told them to start scanning around the city in case Eggman attacks, they'll be back in a few minutes.'' Shadow told them.

Later on, Shadow was on the roof. He stood straight, looking across the city. The door up to the roof opened up, Amy stuck her head out. "Shadow? What're you up to?" she asked with a slight worried tone.

"Waiting.'' he replied dully. She came out, closing the door behind her. She grabbed her arms with the opposite hand, walking over by Shadow's side. "It's so quiet now, barely live a day without peace and quiet.'' he noted.

"I just wish we could get more days like these. What do you think?" she said. "Kind've the same. Without all this chaos going on, we'd have a better idea where to strike first.'' he replied. Amy was too naïve to understand Shadow's self lingo, but how could she stop him?

It seems he could go on and on. He acts strange after battles, but before them, it's a total different story. We all feel scared when going off to fight a war when the stakes are your world.

"Listen Amy, do you know where Sonic is?" he said, turning to her and grabbing her shoulders. She slightly blushed at this point.

"No. No I don't. I've been worrying about him ever since.'' she replied.

Shadow's eyes narrowed. He let go of her shoulders and turned back to face the city. She faced the same way.

"Is something bothering you? I can tell Shadow, you don't seem right.'' she said.

"It's the same thing everyday Amy. Go in and fight off a couple hundred Eggman drones then report back to you guys and find out where to go next, it's always the same, because this is how I react to it.'' told Shadow. She looked at him again for a brief moment. Shadow then looked at her. Their hands moved closer to each other. "BACK OFF!!'' yelled a voice.

The two looked behind them to see Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Jenny, and Omega on the roof. "Get out of the way Amy!'' shouted Zuko, firing a fireball at Shadow. Amy jumped off to the side. The fireball hit Shadow in the side of the face and consumed all around him. Amy lie on her belly, almost shedding tears. Still standing, his silhouette was facing down toward the ground. When the dust cleared, one half of his face revealed to be Metal Shadow. Amy gasped with utter surprise. A aura surrounded Metal as the rest of the tissue vanished off his body. Landing by Amy's side was the real Shadow.

She looked up at him, her mouth open. "You alright?" he asked.

She nodded her, closing her mouth. He helped the pink hedgehog up. Jenny ran over to guide Amy back inside. "You need help with him Shadow?" asked Omega.

"No, I'll take it from here.'' he replied. Omega broke a hole in the roof and jumped inside for he wouldn't fit through the door. The others followed Jenny inside.

"Good guess coming here Shadow. But tell me this, what are you planning? Have you no care for the sanctity for the future of this world and all the others? Are you too consumed by the mere and petty words that girl told you?" Metal began.

"Stow it Metal. I know of Sonic's future.'' snapped Shadow.

"Ahh, everyone knows that. Eggman knows what he's going to do, but do you know what you are planning to stop it?" Metal asked, finding the loophole.

"The girl has told you in such a meaningful way that you should not kill Sonic now. Why do you listen to her? Has the ultimate life form succumb to the wishes of a child?" Metal continued.

"She's not involved here.'' Shadow quickly made his comeback.

"But that doesn't solve for the thought that you can end the war now. But you know you can't…you won't.'' Metal continued. Shadow fired a chaos spear beam. Metal flew to the side and fired his core blast. Shadow put his hand out, deflecting it up.

"The one fate you can't solve is the one that involves you actually killing someone. Can you live with the fact that you killed the world's only hope for salvation? No, that is why this war will be our victory!'' he shouted at the end, firing his core blast. Shadow hovered up into the air, then stopped, dropping both his fists on metal's head. Shadow grabbed him by the skull and flung him through the entrance up the roof. Metal fell down into an alley, brining a whole fire escape with him.

Shadow landed in front of him, letting out a Chaos Blast. Cars that were parked were blown to the other side of the street by the blast. Metal was laying on the middle of the street. He was already damaged to the most critical of points. Taking a chaos blast that close put a lot of sense into it. "You're a fool! A damn…f-fool!'' Metal shouted at him, attempting to get up. Shadow stopped in front of him.

"You should've never come. You should know me by now Metal…I'm better than you.'' he said.

"Let's see who's going to be saying that when the time comes when you have to kill Sonic.'' Metal replied, laughing evilly.

Shadow made a desert eagle appear in his right hand. He loaded it and aimed it down at Metal's head. "Goodbye Shadow, I hope you…and the rest of your damn heroes…BURN IN HE-'' Shadow fired, cutting him off.

Shadow raised his foot over metal's head and curb stomped it. Shadow marched back with a cringed face. Was what he said right? He began to question himself this. Was he truly listening to a child? Being given insight, being told what _he_ must do? Shadow began to forget the ideals and friendship he shared with Kuki. It's about time he got back control of his life, past, present, and future.

* * *

_**Jump City, 11:50 am**_

Sonic sat back on the couch. Finally having time for food was like a whole vacation packed into some omelets. "You are feeling full?" asked Starfire "Oh yeah, much better.'' he said.

"Have you guys seen Beast Boy?" asked Cyborg.

"He didn't come back with us?" said Robin.

"Remember he told us he saw Terra? That's probably why.'' Raven added.

Sonic suddenly felt a quick strain in his head. "You guys have a pretty idea where he is now? With this Terra?" Sonic questioned, getting on his feet.

"Why? What do you think is going to happen?" Cyborg asked.

"Someone's here in the city and he's hell bound to complete his mission no matter what.'' Sonic replied. With worried faces on the Titans' faces, they head out to find Beast Boy and Terra, but who will get to them first? What are Thule and Slade planning for the delusional girl Beast Boy still loves?

Standing on the roof of the school where Terra goes to was Slade and Thule. "Of all places, she's here.'' muttered Slade.

"I was the least bit shocked to have seen her alive, but at a school? Too easy.'' Thule said.

"You just give me what I want, and then you leave me be.'' Slade commented, his eyes narrowing.

The bell rang. In the midst of all the kids, there was Terra. Hiding in a tree was Beast Boy, morphed as a monkey. He morphed back to human. Once she got onto the sidewalk and down the street, Beast Boy began following her. "Terra! Terra!'' he shouted. The girl looked behind her then quickly back in front of herself.

"I told you I'm not the girl you're looking for.'' she spoke out already.

"Terra listen. The talk we had in the hall, I'm sorry if I offended you or annoyed you for following you, but I still have this sense that you're Terra!'' exclaimed the determined hero.

She stopped and turned to face him. "Are you that determined to prove it!?" she exclaimed back.

"Please Terra, I need you back in my life.'' he pleased.

"Well, I don't need you in mine!'' she hurtfully said.

Beast Boy's mouth opened wide. She then walked off, further into town. Leaving behind her a broken hearted hero, a shattered savior, he felt nothing inside him. All he did was head back to Titans Tower.

* * *

Terra marched by an alley which she was pulled in by Thule. Slade came out of the darkness. "Who are you? Let me!'' she struggled and shouted.

"Patience my dear, you will be.'' said Slade, being given the Emerald of Demons by Thule.

The Emerald sparked black bolts. With his other hand, he grabbed Terra's skull. Her eyes widened, glowing yellow. Memories flooded back into her conscience. Meeting the titans, fighting by their side, destroying the giant metal digger worms, going on a date with Beast boy, her betrayal to the titans, becoming Slade's apprentice, she remembered; everything.

Sonic and the other titans were maneuvering over rooftops. Sonic skidded to a stop on the edge of one. "What's with the haste Sonic?" asked Robin, stopping behind him.

"I know who's here. A demon from hell, created from me.'' Sonic replied, scanning the city hastily. The Titans exchanged looks of confusion. "Follow me!'' he shouted, leaping off the building. The rest of the Titans followed closely behind.

Sonic ran across the side of a building, spinning in a circle high above the street to run across the building opposite from the previous one. "That's a way to travel.'' Raven said.

Sonic boosted up a skyscraper until reaching the top. "Where is he?" Sonic asked himself. Another strain came, pointing him to the direction where he needs to go.

Sonic dashed down the building. Halfway down, Sonic leaped onto a small building. He ran to the end of it, looking down. He spotted Beast Boy walking on the sidewalk. His arms drooping and his head hung low. "That can't be good.'' Sonic said. A sudden rumble dropped Sonic on his feet.

On the ground, Beast Boy and people around him got the same message. Bursting out of the ground was a rock golem, the same one he and the other titans faced when Terra turned against them. "It can't be.'' Beast Boy thought to himself. Sonic landed in front of him.

"You know what this thing is?" Sonic asked, looking over his shoulder. "They're created by Terra! But I don't know how! She doesn't remember anything!''

"I wouldn't say that Beast Boy.'' said her voice. The two heroes looked up to see Terra floating down towards them in the same armor Slade gave her. Half her face covered with her hair, an evil grin on her face. "It's true! But she's against us! How?!'' exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Quit the soliloquy and get focused pal!'' Sonic snapped. Sonic spin dashed through the golem, but it filled the hole back up.

"This is happening too fast.'' mumbled Beast Boy, as Sonic crashed into the ground in front of him, not even moving an inch.

Sonic turned into the Werehog. He reached up and knocked Terra off her floating rock. Sonic grabbed her and smacked her into the ground. "What're you doing?!'' shouted the Titan.

What do you mean?! Her oversized pebble henchmen nearly crushed me!'' Sonic snapped back, lifting her back up and tossing her into a building wall. Terra growled at the sight of Sonic. She turned the golem into a large boulder and launched it at Sonic. Sonic narrowed his eyes. He pushed Beast Boy out of his way so he would be safe. With one strong punch, he destroyed the massive boulder into bits. Flying through the dirt cloud was Terra. She knocked Sonic on his back, being on top of him. "Who are you? Why are you helping these losers?!'' she said.

Sonic kicked her off his belly. She flew in a back flip, creating a rock pillar for her to land on safely. "You can't hurt her!'' exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Then what do you think we should do?" Sonic asked demandingly.

"I need to get her to remember the good times, the good times she shared with me.'' Beast Boy said.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Well you better try something, and soon…WATCH OUT!!'' yelled Sonic, rolling to the side to dodge a rock spike.

Terra lifted her arms, creating stone spikes coming out of the earth. Beast boy morphed into a cheetah, running in-between the spikes to get closer to terra. Sonic grabbed one of the spikes that stuck out of the ground, stumbling back from its weight. He hopped on one foot forward, throwing the spike like a javelin. The rock javelin pierced the pillar Terra stood upon. It shattered it completely. Beast boy morphed back to human, catching her. The two rolled across the ground, when they stopped, Beast boy lie on top of her. "Terra! Please! It's me! You have to fight Slade's grip on you!'' he begged.

"Foolish boy, she doesn't want to listen anymore.'' said Slade, stepping onto the scene.

Beast Boy looked down at Terra. Her eyes glowed yellow. She punched beast boy in the face, throwing him over Sonic's head. "Now, finish him.'' Slade ordered, pointing at Sonic.

Terra smirked evilly. "I've known enough about this city, you, and Slade. What I saw from Beast Boy, I only pity you, being controlled by your inner evil and hatred.'' Sonic said "It's the path I chose!'' screamed Terra, smashing the ground with her fists.

The earth rippled sending the shaking earth at Sonic. Sonic raised one fist back, it glowed light blue. He punched it into the ground, sending a larger earthquake at her. It easily knocked through hers and hit Terra, sending her crashing through the side of a car.

Sonic charged at Slade. Slade moved to the left, then punched Sonic in the gut, and kicked him in the stomach with both feet. Sonic fell on his side, looking up. He saw Terra coming down at him. Sonic stretched an arm out to the side, grabbing a car. He held it over him as a shield. Terra slammed her fists down on the car, exploding it into flames. There was a huge crater. Terra lifted Sonic up using a slab of earth. She fired it at a building. Sonic widened his eyes when he crashed through the wall of the building and out the other side, rolling to the other side of the street. Beast Boy turned into a octopus. He grabbed Slade and slammed him into the ground, a building, and finished by smashing him face first into the top of a car. He morphed back to human and grabbed Terra by her wrists. "Stop this Terra! You don't need to work for Slade! You stopped him and saved the city from that volcano! REMEMBER!!'' shouted the desperate Beast Boy.

Terra changed her face to a sincere one, actually listening to his words. From the roof of a building, Thule watched. "This should prove as a distraction for Sonic. I can't allow him to get in my way any further.'' Thule thought to himself. He teleported himself with the black Chaos Emerald, laughing with malevolence.

Slade sat up out of the car. He spotted the scene with Beast Boy and Terra. "Terra! Destroy him!!'' he ordered.

Her eyes suddenly started to glow again. She fired a wave of earth into his belly, knocking him across the ground. Terra marched towards him. Sonic leaped over a building landing behind Terra. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her up. "Listen here Terra. I surrendered my inner demons. I got out! You can do the same! You don't need to be a villain!'' Sonic said.

"Too bad! I had my chance and they shoved me away!'' she screamed back "There is ALWAYS a chance.'' he said.

Terra's angered face suddenly went away. The way he said it, the sense in it, she does have a chance to become a hero. Unfortunately, not on Slade's watch. The evil villain grabbed Sonic by two quills and flipped him over and on his back, cracking the earth. "You are coming with me my dear.'' Slade said, grabbing her arm. He dropped a round silver ball on the ground which exploded in a puff of gray smoke. Beast Boy ran into the center, but there was nothing. A quick light shine behind Beast Boy. Sonic walked up by his side in his normal form. Sonic looked at Beast boy. The saddened hero, his head hung low from his failure of bringing Terra back to her heroic senses she once possessed as a Teen Titan.

"We'll get her back pal. I've seen how much you care for her, and it reminds me of myself.'' Sonic said, promising him his words "Is that true?" asked Beast Boy, looking at him.

"I once had trouble, actually extreme difficulty with finding my destiny. Going through these battles, the first Dimensional War, and now this one; the second. It's promised to be a tough time. But through thick and thin, we stand together.'' Sonic said, patting Beast Boy on his shoulder and smiling.

Beast Boy lifted his head up and returned the smile. Terra and Slade warded off, the city safe, but what of Thule? Are his intention are keeping Sonic distracted until he completes his goal? Will the world come to an end? Standing together as one, our heroes face the most difficult time of their lives; The End of their World, and all others.

* * *

_**Central City, 10:40 am**_

Shadow stiffly walked into Amy's apartment. He snuck past the others and went into the kitchen. Putting his hands on the kitchen counter, his head dropped. His mind was like an uncontrollable swarm of bees. No matter how hard he tried, whatever decision he would make, it would come back to sting him. "Do I really need to listen to her? No, she's my friend, I can't betray her trust a second time.'' he questioned himself with his conscience.

Shadow looked out the window in front of him. "There has to be some kind of way.'' he asked himself.

For someone of his reputation, he sure found it difficult to choose a path to take. One being to save the world, slightly but also hurting Kuki even more, and the other was trusting her; it was one difficult choice. It was however strange to him at this point, he felt insecure of going against what she said, but still he had something tell him he_ must_. What to do was a frequent question that continued showing its face to Shadow. If he goes after Sonic and manages to kill him, he'll stop the creation of Mecha WereSonic, but that won't stop Eggman from ending the world. He had to do either and quick as he runs. A crossroad between two choices, but both gave him reason to further question his ability of self reliance. Shadow quickly went up to the roof, all the talking in the other room made it even worse to question his bad reasoning of making the right choice.

Shadow walked to the edge of the building. He saw the sun. Half of it was concealed by a skyscraper. The troublesome hedgehog sighed and lowered his head.

"Either way I go, it'll bring me nothing but hatred from the others. If I don't go after Sonic, nothing will happen, and I only my self to blame for not making an earlier move.'' he thought to himself.

A black hawk helicopter flew right overhead. He followed it with his eyes. The chopper hovered over the roof. A rope dropped down, General Richards rappelled down. Richards landed safely, marching towards Shadow. Shadow eagerly anticipated what Richards could possibly want from him. "Shadow, I need your help.'' he said.

"What?" said a surprised Shadow, expecting a threat or some type of malcontent.

"I need you to round up all you got and come to New York city, in Times Square.'' Richards explained.

"You want, _my help_?" Shadow said slowly, still trying to get over it.

"Listen for once dammit! A huge army of Eggman's robots are heading for Chicago, much more that attacked New York!'' Richards said.

Shadow huffed, "Why do I need to help you?" asked Shadow.

"Because Eggman himself is leading the attack!'' Richards added. Shadow's eyes rose high up.

"Are you joking? He's actually grown the ba-''

"Seriously! FOCUS!'' Richards exclaimed. Shadow crossed his arms, looking off to the side. He thought about it for a moment. You could already tell he had to make yet _another_ tough choice. Shadow looked back at the General. "Agreed, but I'm not going.'' Shadow finally answered.

"WHAT?!?" shouted the General.

"I need to find my friend.'' he said, turning his back to Richards and walking to the edge of the building.

"Wait a minute. Everyone in the house, that's all you got?" said a shocked Richards.

"Ask them to get the kids from the Pokemon dimension, they'll be glad to help, trust me.'' Shadow said, revealing his green Chaos Emerald.

"What about you then?" asked Richards with curiosity.

"When I find my friend…I'll be your reinforcements.'' Shadow told him, looking over his shoulder.

Shadow flexed his hand, creating a blue portal. Shadow jumped into it which vanished afterwards. "Damn hedgehog. I hope he knows what he's doing, for me and his sake.'' Richards thought, turning around to head inside in the apartment and recruit the others for his mission.

Eggman leading an attack?! What waits in New York for our heroes that Richards explained? The mustering of dimensions' bravest heroes come together.

* * *

_**Jump City, 8:25 pm**_

Beast Boy was up. He was looking on the scanner, looking for Terra. Cyborg and Sonic walked in. "Beast boy, I know your all crazy about finding Terra and turning her back to normal, but you still need your sleep.'' Cyborg explained "Don't worry Cy, I already slept.'' Beast Boy replied.

"You did? For how long?" asked Cyborg.

"Thirty minutes.'' he said plainly.

Sonic and Cyborg exchanged looks of disappointment. "Seriously Beast Boy, you need to know when to stop.'' Sonic pointed out.

"Listen to this! I'm not going to rest until she's okay!'' shouted the green hero, standing up.

Cyborg looked a bit shocked. Sonic, on the other hand felt sorry for Beast boy. He's seen it in himself. When he comes across a point where he has a lead on finding the one he loves, he wouldn't give up until she's safe and in his arms. But, would he do it now? Sonic just remembered. How could he been away from Amy for such a long time and not even think about her. Not even visit her and ask her how she's doing. The downside is that all Sonic just thought about, Amy's already gotten a head start. She loved the blue hedgehog for almost all her life, following him, wanting to have a simple conversation with him, but the demands of war don't ask for love.

"I've been through too much to give up, I WILL rescue Terra until she's back here with us!'' Beast Boy said. Suddenly, the huge window in the room shattered open. Hovering outside was Terra on a rock. Climbing inside were huge numbers of Slade's robots. Sonic crackled his fists, got into a stance, and stood ready. Beast Boy retreated by Sonic's side, ready to fight as well. The rest of the titans came from behind. "Just in time guys.'' Sonic said, leaping forward.

"Titans GO!'' shouted Robin.

Beast boy morphed into a rhino and charged through the couch and collided with a number of the robots, reducing them to scrap. Starfire aimed both her hands at Terra, firing a green beam at her. Terra jumped inside the room, grabbing onto the ground. She banged her hands into the ground, raising the concrete from beneath. She changed it into a ball and fired it at Starfire. The ball hit her right on aim, throwing Starfire into the kitchen area.

Robin armed his battle staff. He drove it through the head of a robot, swinging it around to separate three more robots from their waist, and then leaped at Terra. Terra jumped up and kicked him in the stomach. Robin quickly regained control of his flailing body to land on his feet. Cyborg ran past him and armed his sonic cannon. Cyborg jumped up, readying to fire. He smashed it into the ground in front of Terra, exploding the whole floor. The two dropped down into another room. Cyborg quickly fired his sonic cannon at her. Terra flipped to the right, lifting the ground beneath Cyborg and tossing him through a wall. Raven came out of the ceiling, hovering down behind the unsuspecting Terra. Raven lifted a couch and fired it. It hit Terra in the back and banged her against a wall. Sonic jumped down the hole. Terra, seeing him first, charged at him. Sonic's eyes widened when he heard her yell. Sonic blocked a kick by her. Sonic ducked and did a swing kick to knock Terra off her feet. Terra kicked him in the chest with both her feet. Sonic flipped backwards and hit the wall.

Beast Boy landed in front of Terra. The two looked at each other for a moment. Terra had a much more angrier expression, while Beast boy had a mix of sincerity, then anger. "Terra…'' he began. Terra shouted, firing a piece of the concrete floor at him. Beast Boy changed into a mouse to avoid the attack. He then changed into a gorilla, beating his chest before he charged at her. Beast Boy grabbed her and ran through three walls with her being held forward. Beast boy stopped, looking at the limp body of Terra in his hand. He morphed back to human, now holding her in his arms. Her eyes were shut. He placed her on the floor. He moved his face close to hers. "Terra?" he said. Suddenly, she kissed him strongly. She slowly rested her hand on the back of his head, breathing and moaning. Beast Boy returned the kiss. It was a beautiful moment, but it ended when her eyes opened up, glowing yellow. She pushed him off. She stood up, stretching her arms high up. The ground beneath Beast Boy fired upwards like a cannon. Crashing through floor after floor, the Titan got heavily injured by every one he crashed through.

Moments later, on the roof, it exploded. Beast Boy flew up into the air and landed face first on the ground. His sleeves were ripped off, and he had scars on his face. Terra levitated up through the hole on a boulder. She dropped down on the ground in front of him. Beast Boy's body shook and quivered as he made an attempt to stand up. Terra began to quiver as well, noticing what she just done. "I saw what you did Terra, and I must say, I'm not happy with what you did.'' said Slade through the intercom in her ear.

Her eyes swelled with tears. She knew he loved her, and she began to feel the same when her instincts told her to kiss him. "I…c-c-can't do it. I-I love him…I won't let you make me!'' she screamed, holding her head.

"I order you to finish him NOW!!!'' shouted Slade, nearly popping Terra's ear drum. She grabbed it and tossed it out of her ear.

The wind blew by, revealing her other eye. Beast boy still shook in pain where he sat. Terra began walking towards him. Her legs stuttered and quaked, as Slade's control with the suit began to take heavy affect. From afar, Slade and Thule stood on a building that sat close to the sea. "Damn her!'' Slade cursed.

"Shall I send you there?" Thule said, raising the black Chaos Emerald, which shocked with energy.

Slade gave him an angry glare, but nodded anyway. Thule teleported Slade to the roof of Titans Tower. Thule chuckled, "Maybe this was a good idea to come here.'' he said, before teleporting himself.

Slade grabbed Terra by her shoulders, turning her around. He slapped her with the back of his hand. Terra fell to the ground. "You foolish girl! You think you can go to live a normal life with no memories of what you did? YOU SERVED ME!!'' he shouted.

Terra scuttled to her feet. "I don't serve anyone…Slade.'' she stuttered. Slade clenched his fists. He raised it and yelled in anger. Sonic's arm stretched and grabbed his arm. Slade looked back at Sonic.

The Werehog stood at the rim of the hole. Slade leaped at Sonic, kicking him in the jaw. Slade cocked his arm, freeing himself from Sonic's grip, as Sonic fell down the hole. Slade turned around to see Terra's fist come right into his face. Slade fell on one knee, holding his face. Terra dropped to the ground as well. Slade got back up, breathing heavily as anger swelled up inside his veins.

"You're going to wish that you regret that.'' he threatened.

Terra was once again shocked by the suit. "You forget Terra. _I_ control you now, _I _control your thoughts, _you_ belong to me.'' he said, lowering his head to meet hers.

"But there's one thing you don't control,'' she said. Slade grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look at him.

"And what might that be?" he asked angrily.

"My heart.'' she said. Terra's eyes glowed yellow. She raised a small earth spike out of the ground and drove it into his gut. Slade's eye popped open with severe pain. Slade let her go and backed away. Soon, he backed up to the back of the hole and fell down it. She heard a loud bang, signaling the end of his evil reign of crime.

Terra quickly ran over to Beast Boy's motionless corpse. She slid across the ground to sit by his side. She carefully laid him on his back. She rested her hand on the back of his head. "Beast Boy, please! Wake up!'' she said sobbing.

Beast boy's eyes twitched, then they opened up. "Beast Boy?" she said with warmness in her heart "Am I in heaven? Because I'm seeing an angel.'' he replied.

"Oh Beast Boy.'' she said in a sweet tone, with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. She grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him strongly. The other titans and Sonic were watching.

"About time.'' Sonic said with a smile.

"That was a corny line BB!'' Cyborg shouted, then laughed. Suddenly, he was sprung into the air by a pillar of earth. Terra lowered her yellow arm, then returned it to Beast boy's face, while still kissing him. The two separated, smiling at each other.

Moments later, the titans regrouped inside with Sonic. "Good job Beast Boy.'' Sonic said, giving him a thumbs up.

"You were wonderful on how you stood up to bring Terra back!" Starfire added.

"He has that charm.'' said Terra. The group looked at the entrance into the large room to see her back in her black T-shirt with the yellow T on it, and her yellow shorts. "Great to have you back Terra.'' Robin said with a smile.

"Thanks Robin, its all thanks to Beast Boy, and you Sonic.'' Terra said, mentioning him in the end "I don't want to take the credit, Beast Boy was there for you the whole time.'' Sonic said with a nervous face.

"Now that everything's settled and done, it's time for me to go.'' Sonic said, walking towards the large broken window.

"Wait a second Sonic! Take this.'' Robin said, handing him a communicator.

"You know who to call when you need help.'' Cyborg said.

"Consider it, because you're now an honorary Titan.'' Robin added.

Sonic smiled, "Thanks guys.'' he said, jumping out the window, sprinting up to the roof.

Sonic faced the city. He looked at the communicator with a strange face. "I will call you guys, and thanks for your help.'' he said to himself, leaping off the roof and towards the city. With a new friendship forged with the Teen Titans, Sonic moves on to who knows where! How will he find out about the coming invasion of Chicago? Will he arrive to help? Could this be the final battle for Eggman, or Sonic? With all our heroes involved, anything is possible, no matter what bad or good things happen.

* * *

_**New York City, 1:30 pm**_

Kuki and the four turtles grouped together on a rooftop, somewhere they wont' be seen. "I hope he's coming.'' she said.

"Who? Who's coming?" asked Leo.

"Oh Leo! It's nothing.'' she responded with a dull tone, trying to lie.

"Come on, what is it?" said Leo, knowing she was lying.

Kuki sighed, turning halfway, putting a hand on the building rim. "A real close friend of mine. His name is Shadow the Hedgehog. It's been pretty rough for him these times around, especially with keeping the world safe, particularly me. He always pestered and continued to seek me out, making sure I was safe, and I knew, with him, I would always be safe.'' she began.

"Sounds like you've known him for a pretty long time.'' Don said, walking in.

"When I first met him, yeah it was quite an experience. Going on adventures with him was much more dangerous than the ones I usually go on. But every time I was in danger, he came to rescue me. I looked in his eyes and saw something more than a lone individual, I saw his heart.'' she said smiling at the end, wiping dry tears from her eyes.

"Then where is he now?" asked Mikey.

"Out there, looking for me, fighting a war, protecting this world, and so much more.'' she replied.

"What is going on in this war you're talking about?" asked Raph.

"Dr. Eggman, a maniacal scientist, wishes to dominate the world and all other dimensions. But, I found out that he doesn't care anymore, he wants to blow up the planet.'' she said grimly.

"How come evil geniuses always have to go with the whole blowing up planet routine?! Mikey exclaimed.

"If you four want to help, I'd appreciate it.'' she added.

"That's up to Splinter to decide.'' Leo replied.

"Come on Leo! Our world is about to be blown to bits! We need to help!'' Raph shouted.

"The city may enter chaos, but not enough to see four giant turtles walking around.'' Leo snapped.

"Before this escalates, knock it off! We need to ask Splinter, Raph, his wisdom always gets us through the hard choices.'' Don told him.

"We'll try and persuaded him, but the only help we'll probably provide is to stay here and watch out for any activity.'' Leo suggested. "Okay! That's still good! Thanks guys!'' she said with a grateful smile.

The buzzing noise of a UH-60 black hawk came overhead. It was headed for Times Square. "Looks like I got my place to go, catch you guys later!'' Kuki said, heading down the fire escape.

"Good luck!'' shouted Don.

"Wonder what's going on there?" said Mikey.

"Whatever it is, what Kuki said, she was definitely right.

This war…is just getting started.'' said Leo, watching black hawks from the east and west converge on Times Square. With help from the TMNT, Kuki sets off to Times Square to see the so-called event Richards told Shadow of.


	16. Judgment

_**Chapter Sixteen: Judgment**_

_**DISCLAIMER: The characters of the various video games and cartoons DO NOT belong to me! They belong to their respective creators/owners.**_

* * *

_**Jump City, 8:55 pm**_

Sonic was deep inside the city. He scanned all around, nothing but buildings surrounded him. "What I need is a Chaos Emerald, it'd be so much easier that way.'' Sonic said to himself, leaping off the building and running up another. He made it to the top, running to the other end and stopping. "Nothing's ever easy isn't it?" he thought in his head.

"I'd say so.'' said a distant voice. Sonic turned around, looking up to see a barrage of gold lights raining down at him. Sonic quickly charged towards the left, skidding to a quick halt, while the Chaos Spears just hit before Sonic moved.

Sonic gasped, but quickly removed the shocked face and replaced it with an annoyed one. Hovering down to Sonic was; Shadow.

"Tell me right now Sonic,'' he began, landing on the roof. 'What're up to this time?" he asked with force in his voice.

"Ironic Shadow, I was ready to ask the same, but you're easily disturbed temper got the best of you!'' Sonic said, mocking him at the same time.

"You know why I'm here.'' Shadow quickly snapped.

"I do? Please do tell tough guy.'' Sonic said with a smirk.

Shadow growled, firing a beam of Chaos Spear energy at him. Sonic rolled into a ball to the right, forming back out to dash at him. Shadow and Sonic locked hands, falling off the building. Shadow fired his shoes up, blasting sonic through a window, however blowing a large hole in the building. Sonic quickly got up off the ground, knocking debris off himself. Shadow suddenly appeared in front of Sonic with his chaos sword, swinging it at him. "Hey!'' Sonic shouted, stepping back, and dodging another swing of the sword.

"What is wrong with you Shadow?! What did I do this time?" Sonic questioned, holding his arm up, to hit the arm shadow was holding his sword with.

"It's what you're_ going_ to do." Shadow said with gritted teeth, kicking Sonic in the chest.

Sonic rolled across the ground. He stopped and looked up to see shadow standing over him. Sonic quickly drove backwards in ball form just as shadow pierced the ground with his sword. "I can't let your ruin the world due to your lack of listening skills, Sonic the Hedgehog!'' Shadow yelled fiercely.

He got out his green Chaos Emerald. Sonic had a surprised face. The emerald glowed green. A surge of yellow energy surged across his arm and lit up his whole body. Shadow lifted his sword over his head and slammed it into the ground. The ground ripped and a large sharp shard of energy fired out the tip of his blade. Sonic jumped to the right, but Shadow maneuvered the blast with his sword to still hit Sonic!

Sonic slammed on his head and fell off the building. Shadow's body stopped glowing. He walked over to the edge and saw Sonic fly up and grab his Chaos Emerald. Sonic landed on the other side of the building, smirking. "Give me that emerald back!'' Shadow thundered. "Give me a minute, I'm about to make this fight fair!'' Sonic said.

The emerald glowed brightly, in his other hand, a sword formed in his hand, and its name was Caliburn. Sonic tossed the emerald back to shadow. Shadow looked at him with a confused face.

"Sir Sonic! How did I get here?'' said the talking sword.

"Calm down Caliburn, I just need some help.'' Sonic said, gripping the sword with both hands.

"I'd be surprised you can even handle that sword Sonic.'' Shadow mocked. "How dare you! What knave is this?" said Caliburn.

Shadow's eye twitched in anger. "You should really watch who you call 'knave' Caliburn.'' said Sonic, laughing slightly.

Shadow charged forwards, as did Sonic. The two came closer and closer until both their swords clashed. Shadow let out a burst of energy, pushing sonic across the roof on his feet. Sonic tipped over the edge, but quickly stretched his arm out with Caliburn in hand to plant it in the ground. "Phew!'' said Caliburn. Shadow fired a wall of Chaos Spears directly at Sonic.

Sonic charged forwards. He began spinning like a tornado, knocking the Chaos Spears in all directions. Shadow growled as sonic kept coming closer. Shadow put his sword up. Sonic's continuous spinning made his sword clash with Shadow's, as the black hedgehog was being pushed back farther and farther. Shadow let out his chaos blast. The ground shook and opened up. Sonic was first to land in the next floor. He quickly looked up to see Shadow dropping down at him with his sword pointed down, aiming for Sonic's skull. Sonic jumped backwards landing on his back. Shadow blasted through the ground, creating a hole. Sonic sat up, resting his sword on his lap. Suddenly, Shadow's sword pierced up between Sonic's legs. With wide eyes, sonic could only say, "Now that was too close!'' The sword stuck back down, shadow blasted under the ground in front of Sonic.

"You were always lucky, I guess that's something we can agree on right?" shadow said "Uhhh, if this is just a quick question before you attack me, then-'' Sonic began, Shadow leaped at him yelling in anger.

"Of course.'' Sonic said dully.

Sonic quickly raised his sword up to block shadow's attack. With his foot, sonic stretched it into Shadow's gut, throwing him against the wall. Sonic leapt at Shadow with his sword hung out straight. Shadow ducked down as the sword pierced the wall. Shadow hit Sonic's arm that was holding the sword to force him to let it go. With Caliburn stuck in the wall, Sonic backed up from Shadow. "This time, there will be NO ONE to distract me!'' shadow said, holding his sword back and driving it forward.

Sonic grabbed both sides of the sword at the precise moment. Shadow stood more straight up, getting on his tip toes. This caused Sonic to fall on his knees, still holding the sword back. "Why fight it Sonic? You know of your wretched future, and because of you, millions will die! Including Kuki! I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!!!'' thundered the angry Shadow. Shadow continued to put force down. The tip of the sword poked Sonic's chest, letting blood trickle down his chest. Madness and anger was all that lie in shadow's eyes.

Sonic improvised. He formed into a ball, spinning rapidly in space. Sonic bulleted forward, knocking Shadow through a window and falling down the building. Sonic walked over to Caliburn and took him out of the wall. "You have no idea what I saw in that wall! Where is that fool! Let me show him what…wait, where is he?" Caliburn said.

"Knocked him out of the window, he won't bother us anymore.'' sonic said with a tired smile.

The room rumbled suddenly. Sonic turned around immediately. The wall exploded, with dust and debris coming into the room. A spiked shoe stepped down. The dust cleared, revealing shadow in his Werehog form. "I'm going to send you back now.'' Sonic said, still looking at shadow, making sure he doesn't make a move when he isn't looking. Sonic held the sword tightly.

Caliburn glowed and was sent back to the world of King Arthur. "I've tried to believe that you'll_ try_ and prevent going to face Eggman in 2013, but I know you won't. I've seen too much, and I'm sick of being easily told what to do!'' Shadow said.

"You gotta' listen Shadow, I was shocked as much as you were! But there's no way I'm going to become Mecha!" Sonic protested with an angry look.

"Then why is he here?" Shadow pointed out. Sonic backed his head away, then looked down, he has a point.

"If Mecha was killed the first time at the end of the Dimensional War, and he's back now, you're going to become Mecha whether you like it or not!'' Shadow yelled angrily. Sonic looked back up, still standing strong.

"There's still a chance I can change it. There's always a chance Shadow.'' Sonic said.

"Well…yours just ran out!'' Shadow snapped, grabbing a piece of the ground and throwing the chunk of debris at Sonic. Sonic quickly ducked, but another hit sonic in the face, throwing him towards the wall at the far back behind him. Shadow quickly charged and grabbed him before he hit the wall. Instead, shadow who was holding Sonic by his throat, slammed him through the wall and down a large stairwell, where the huge flight of stairs lie on the outer edge.

The two fell straight down into nothing but darkness. Sonic punched shadow in the snout, making him shadow growl even more. Shadow started smashing sonic into the set of stairs on each side while still falling. Shadow tossed sonic down with strong force. Plummeting down to earth, sonic smacked into the ground with a boom, shattering the ground. Shadow came flying down at him. Sonic quickly turned into his Werehog form as well. Sonic leaped straight up, grabbed Shadow and tossed him through the building wall and smashing into a car outside. Sonic balanced himself on the hole shadow was thrown through. Sonic saw a car flying right at him. Sonic quickly jumped down as the car impacted the building and exploded. The pieces of burning metal, and the leftover of the car crashed down behind Sonic. Two powerful Werehogs stood each other down. Both with high building energy. Both had so much momentum in their veins that both could last long in a fight.

"This is the downside to you Shadow, you know that? You seemingly can't handle the truth!'' Sonic shouted.

"You're right for once, except I WON'T HANDLE IT YOU TRAITOR!!'' Shadow exploded with anger.

Shadow's fists glowed red. Sonic's glowed light blue. The two charged at each other, holding one fist back. The two finally met, colliding each other's fists into each other. There was a massive blast, firing wind that blew cars into buildings and even throwing the people around. Sonic was laying on the sidewalk. Shadow marched up to him, holding a light pole like it was a feather. "Are you kidding me?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Does THIS look like I'm kidding?!'' shadow snapped, slamming it down on Sonic. Sonic's arms flopped up then dropped motionless. Shadow tossed it away, picking sonic up by the fur on his collar. "I'm going to make sure this hurts.'' Shadow muttered, raising his fist back.

"Me too.'' Sonic replied, opening his eyes. Sonic reached down to grab a bumper of the wreckage of the destroyed car and slammed it right between Shadow's legs…ouch. Shadow merely dropped down on his back. Sonic rubbed his neck then stopped, observing shadow's limp body. Sonic dropped the bumper. Sonic saw Shadow's chaos emerald laying down next to shadow. Sonic quickly picked the glowing jewel up. He changed back to normal with a push of the button on his transformation device. He started walking the opposite way. "Sorry Shadow, I have some business to take care of.'' Sonic said in his head.

Sonic dashed up a building. He put on the brakes when at the building's roof. "And I know where to start.'' Sonic said, holding the emerald up, causing it to resonate brightly. "Chaos Control!'' he chanted. The blue hero then vanished.

With Shadow, his eyes began to open up. People watched safely from sidewalks. He sat up, rubbing his head. He still felt some pain…between the legs though. Shadow changed back to his normal form, wearing a disgruntled face. Shadow teleported on the top of the same skyscraper Sonic was on. He then suddenly noticed his emerald was gone! Shadow sighed heavily, feeling much more angered. "Damn that Sonic. Stealing my emerald is the last thing he wants to do.'' shadow said in a monotone. He looked at the shining light that came from the moon.

"Where do I go now? Hunt down Sonic? Or find Kuki and make sure she's safe?" he asked himself in his conscience.

Kuki has been missing for a while now, but should he have remorse? Of course he should! Being a close friend of Kuki gave it more reason to go looking for her, but something still told him; Is it the right choice? He felt like he was in a crossfire of one question being shot from one place to another. He had enough energy to teleport without a chaos emerald, but it takes a lot of his energy out of him, so it's a one time deal until he can do it again. Green lights formed in his palms. "I will do the right thing.'' he muttered, before the energy surrounded him and sent him to his chosen destination.

* * *

_**Central City, 7:30 pm**_

Amy was in her room, laying on her bed. She wore light pink nightgown that went down to her ankles. She looked put the window seeing the bright stars glimmering in the nighttime sky. She pushed the covers off her. She walked over to the window, holding her arms with a worried look. She looked at the reflection of herself in the window. Amy was usually one to have not much on her mind, it's true, but only one thing remained. It wasn't flooding her with grief in her mind, but in her heart. Sonic's absence has grew more and more on her. She had a small balcony stick out, she opened the window and stepped on it. Amy stood looking up at the stars. Her eyes glimmered with the brightness coming from the stars. Unknown to her, Sonic was watching over her, wearing a black cloak with its hood up. The love of her life, being gone for over a week, right above her, and she doesn't even know it. Sonic took out a blue rose. He twisted it in his fingers, smiling. He then dropped it. The small rose landed on the baluster. She gasped lightly, picking it up.

However, Sonic quickly jumped down and went into the open window without a sound. Amy looked up at the edge of the roof, seeing nothing. Amy looked at the flower, then smiled. She took the blue rose off its stem and placed it in her hair. Amy went back inside, closing the window behind her. Amy turned around, having a hand being placed over her mouth. The cloaked Sonic put a finger up to his mouth. He then removed the hood, revealing his face. Amy gasped heavily. Sonic moved his hand away. Sonic held Amy's face up with his hand. Her eyes glimmered even more. Sonic's face faded away when she rubbed her hand across the still faint scar that went across his face. It was a bit hard to see, but it still made Sonic become filled with shame. Amy then hugged Sonic, shutting her teary eyes and smiling warmly as she hugged her love.

"You…you've been gone for so long. I-I thought you were d-dead.'' she whimpered.

"I know Amy. I should've came earlier, but there were _distractions._'' he replied.

"Please tell me you're going to stay?" she asked "Now that…that I can't promise Ames.'' he said, holding her head up.

She looked into his green eyes, seeing no lie.

"Why does this have to happen? Why you?" she asked in a sincere voice.

"Because…..I was chosen.'' he replied. "For what?" she snapped "To protect this world, all the other heroes, their worlds, and you.'' Sonic said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"But why?" she asked again. Sonic turned around.

"Because…for some reason, I find myself responsible for stopping Eggman and his plans, I always am. Stopping Mecha involves me being dead, saving this world involves Eggman being killed. Either way Amy, I'm going to lose you…forever.'' Sonic said with a grim tone.

"NO! You won't become Mecha! I know you won't!!'' she screamed.

Sonic turned around with a smile. Sonic walked and stopped in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders. He then kissed her tenderly, she returned it. Sonic then broke apart, Amy's lips still puckered. She slowly opened her glimmering eyes. "The only way to bring peace, is through sacrifice.'' he said, then smiling. Amy was only more shocked then she already was. Amy saw in Sonic that he would go to indefinite lengths to save the ones he cares about, even if it in involves ridding himself from the world to bring about peace. This is one of the many reasons Amy loved him, but this had to be the one at the top of the list. Out of it all, what could she say? She knew deep inside whatever she said trying to persuade Sonic out of his thought of mind, she couldn't deny his choice. He's become more and more of a hero every day. Amy, however, only stood in horror at the thought of her having to lose her only love to someone else. That 'someone' is known by the name of fate. His has been chosen. It's linking everyone else's together to become one large cluster, but Sonic is at the peak. He had his whole life ahead of him but the true fact that he must sacrifice himself yet again to bring prosperity is just another proven fact in the web.

All Amy could do was cry into his chest. She had so much anger and sadness to let out, but she can't be mad. If she truly loved Sonic, she would stop him, but now, she doesn't know nothing. Sonic held his arms around the crying pink hedgehog. "You can find another way Sonic…just don't leave me again.'' she said while quivering with dreadful anxiety.

"If Eggman gets away, he'll hide for three years, we won't find him. The day I go to finish him, I die. That's how the rest of the world suffers, for my selfish mistake.'' Sonic preached, laying his head on Amy's.

"I'll stop you then, we'll all tell you not to go.'' she said, lifting her head up, staring into his eyes. Sonic did the same. He felt so sorry.

Amy was so motivated by the fact that common sense will stop Sonic from going to face off against Eggman. "You know me Amy. Nothing starts until you take action.'' Sonic said, rubbing her cheek.

Amy then kissed him by surprise. She broke off quickly, breathing heavily. "Don't leave me.'' she said, kissing him again, which he returned. The two stood there, kissing with immense passion.

The two finally broke apart. Both breathing heavily, they stared into each others' eyes. Sonic wore a confused face, looking into space off to the side. Amy stared at him_ utterly_ confused. She wanted him to stay, why couldn't he understand that? Amy placed her hand on the side of his face. "Amy, come with me, outside.'' he said.

"What?" she said. Sonic suddenly picked her up in his arms and leaped out the window. Sonic landed on another building, jumping from that one onto another. Sonic ran down the building, then jumping onto the side of another, running up that one.

Amy felt the wind blowing against her face. She remembered this feeling, just like the old days. This feeling made her feel extraordinary. Sonic skidded to the top of one's roof. He put her down. The two were standing on a building roof in front of the city's largest building. The two looked up at the massive structure. "Wow, it's amazing.'' she said, looking at him.

Sonic smirked and jumped off the building, making Amy yelp. Sonic glued his feet to the building and dashed up it at super speed. Amy blushed, looking at Sonic again with a dreamy look. Sonic kept his smiling face on, but then he looked at Amy with a quick glance but then glued his eyes to her. Sonic wore a nervous face, but kept focused on the building he was running up. Sonic made it to the top. Sonic carefully placed Amy down, then he walked to the edge of the building. Amy looked across the city from where she was standing. The city was sparkling with lights. Amy looked back at Sonic. Sonic was sitting on the edge of the building. Amy walked over to where he was, sitting down next to him.

"I bet you're now seeing why we can't be together.'' Sonic began, with a grim tone.

Amy looked at him in shock. "I'm sorry Amy. Mecha knows all about me, I'm him, he's me. The only way to make sure you're safe is that we can't be together.'' Sonic continued.

Amy looked at him in total shock. Her love, telling her they can't be together. Amy then stood up, walking backwards. Sonic looked over his shoulder, looking at her with a blank face. "No, no, no.'' she stuttered.

"Amy, listen to me.'' he said, getting up, walking towards her slowly. All of a sudden, the ground behind Amy exploded, Mecha WereSonic stood over her. Amy stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh no.'' Sonic muttered.

Mecha grabbed Amy by the back of her nightgown, lifting her up. "Isn't this nice? A stroll at night! You two are so incapable, especially you Sonic. You have no realization that I'm still coming after you!'' Mecha preached.

"Let her go!'' Sonic snapped.

"You can shout until you fall unconscious! This girl here means much to you, does she? After what I heard, you don't love her anymore.'' Mecha said.

Amy looked at Sonic for an answer, but he was hesitant. Mecha snickered. "That's what I thought would happen. Still caught up in your own little word, eh Sonic?" Mecha asked. Sonic only returned with his teeth gritted furiously. "Confliction will lead to downfall, I've seen it, I've…become it.'' Mecha preached. Sonic couldn't risk an immediate attack, it would mean the end of Amy's life in a second. He was actually forced to listen to Mecha's gloating.

"Still forced to stand there like an idiot. When someone you care about is in danger, you have literally no choice to stand! HA! The fastest thing alive brought to a stop by his own heart, pathetic.'' Mecha spoke "I told you! Amy is not any part of this!'' sonic barked "Is she? This war has reached the farthest limits of any dimension with any of your scouring heroes, squabbling in fear that their world will soon come to an end, and they're right to think that.'' Mecha proclaimed.

"You're only evil! That's all you are! There's a key point in you that you lack!'' Sonic snapped.

Mecha, in a fit of rage, fired a rocket at Sonic's feet. Sonic blew across the air, landing on the edge of the building, his head hanging off the edge. Amy's eyes shimmered with tears. It was the same for her. All she could do was watch and see her love take the beating.

Mecha watched the stubborn hero get back to his feet. "Saying I'm a master of evil only raises my self-esteem, thanks for that you fool. I can only imagine how the other heroes braveness lasts, if they have any.'' Mecha continued.

Sonic raised his head up slowly, coughing and gagging. "They suffer in this war that's none of their responsibility, while you sit and struggle to find your person! You say I lack something, I AM PERFECT! Stronger than any of your damn heroes combined! What do you have to prove?'' Sonic only stood back on his feet.

"Nothing.'' he muttered. Mecha growled uncontrollably under his helmet.

"Prove it then.'' Mecha said, holding Amy over his head and throwing her off the building. She screamed in horror. Sonic quickly jumped off as well. He fell and fell, trying to get closer to save her. He saw that there was a fire escape attached to the building. He quickly transformed into WereSonic. He wrapped a hand around a bar on the fire escape. With his other, he grabbed Amy by her wrist.

She was still hanging far down. Sonic readied to retract his arm, but Mecha quickly flew by and gave Sonic a quick gash in the arm that held Amy. Sonic's eyes widened in pain, but more in failure. Amy fell down a few more feet, landing on the hood of a car, shattering the front window. Sonic held his wounded arm, gazing at what just happened. Mecha hovered in front of Sonic as he remained hanging to the fire escape. Sonic's head was lowered, still looking at the lifeless body of Amy Rose. "You shouldn't have come. He think this is all a bad dream and it will go away. I don't know how this whole planet believes you will be its savior! You can't even comprehend the simple definition of the word _hero_!'' Mecha yelled in an infuriating tone, trying to angry the broken hearted Sonic even more.

"Fools rush in, Sonic. This…this is where it got you.'' Mecha said, pointing down at Amy.

Sonic's shoulders moved up and down. His breathing became more deeper, more violent. "I…w-won't let it..c-c-come back.'' Sonic said in his mind.

The entrenching forces of his dark power began to swell back inside. Images of Amy came into his thought, lastly, it was her face in the position she currently is in. With minimal scars, she moved not even an inch. "You have no heart! You say I lack skill?! You're a damn fool! That's what you are! You can't even get to your feet and fight me for more than five minutes without sulking down like a coward!'' Mecha cursed.

Sonic's spikes flared dark blue, as did the rest of his body. "You lost this war Sonic! It's over!'' Mecha yelled in anger. Sonic lifted his head. The red energy that covered his whole eye, nothing else could be seen, just filled with red. "You're dead wrong.'' sonic said in a angry voice. Mecha grinned under his helmet, knowing this was an uncontrollable state, but also an easy way to anger Sonic even more. "I remember seeing how controlled you use to be! You had control, but you lost it! Why continue any farther?" Mecha yelled, questioning the hero.

"All your empty threats and words aren't going to get through to me Mecha. Especially…not when you made me become this!!'' Sonic thundered, talking about his dark form.

Mecha shook his head and laughed. "You judge me you only judge yourself. Is there any point of trying to make a comeback in a losing war?'' Mecha questioned, firing his Chaos Cannon.

Sonic defended himself with his arm, creating a streamlined barrier in front of him. The blast of the Chaos Cannon split in half on impact. Sonic lowered his arms, smashing his fists hard into the earth, crackling it. The ground shuttered and quaked. Mecha looked at his feet. The ground erupted in mud and water, shooting Mecha high up into the sky. Sonic levitated off the ground, and flew up at his foe. Mecha fired up the jets under his feet, arming his gatling guns. He fired repeatedly. Sonic ducked and dodged the deadly bullets with ease. Mecha growled in anger. He transformed one gatling gun back to normal state, but his other he changed into a new weapon: the Chaos Beam rifle. It was slender, small yellow dots on the right side began lighting up in sequence as it charged up. A ball of yellow energy suddenly blew up at the mouth of the barrel, continuing to charge. It grew larger and larger. Sonic came closer and closer, needing to attack Mecha before he fires. "Dodge this Sonic.'' Mecha whispered.

The huge yellow ball of chaos energy fired. With brilliant streaks of lightning shocking from it, the energy force plowed right into Sonic. The ball stuck right to him, causing him to smash into the ground on his back with the ball exploding right on tap.

Windows shattered with shards of glass filling the inside of buildings, as well as the street. Mecha changed the rifle back into his arm. He then hovered down to the ground to where Sonic lie, unconscious. Landing with a clank, Mecha stood in front of Sonic's body.

"Have you ever wondered why I fight? It's because…I know who's going to win. Me. By now you should've learned that, but obviously,'' Mecha said, grabbing Sonic by the back of his head and forcing him to look into Mecha's glowing angry eyes.

"You just don't give a damn.'' Mecha finished. He picked Sonic up and tossed him through a brick wall that was a building. The stones snapped and broke, some even covered Sonic's body. Mecha hopped onto the entrance of the hole, chuckling and lifting his head up while doing it.

"You're confident. I admire that. I only admire that due to you actually giving this war your all. Although you just don't care about the others around you.'' Mecha gloated on, talking in a triumphant tone.

Sonic exited out of his dark form, that was the only good part. "Now look, you've went from a confident and brave hero, to a lowbrow suffering rat." Mecha cursed at him. Sonic then got on one knee, putting one hand on it. He coughed up some spit, mixed in with blood.

"Ironic Mecha, have you checked a mirror lately? You're just making fun of yourself…Sonic.'' said the blue blur.

Mecha growled at his conception. Mecha fired his chaos cannon immediately. Sonic formed into a ball and fired upwards, but quickly dove down like a meteor, plummeting Mecha into the concrete earth. Sonic grabbed him by his round power source, lifting him off his feet. Sonic swung him around a dozen times before letting him go to crash right through an apartment building. From inside, Mecha grabbed a couch and tossed it out the hole. Sonic, already jumping for the hole, leaped from the mid air piece of furniture and into the hole. Mecha quickly punched Sonic in the gut, making the blur bend over, but he quickly countered with an uppercut. The powerful attack threw Mecha into the room above them. Sonic turned back to normal with the press of a button. Sonic stood under the hole, looking up at it. Mecha came down from the ceiling, landing in front of Sonic to give him a punch to the gut yet again. Sonic crashed through two walls before slamming into the television set in another room. Sonic quickly broke through the wall behind him, and glued himself to the wall. He slowly walked sideways, keeping his back to the wall.

The metal clank of Mecha walking reached his ears. Sonic suddenly stopped, slowly putting his ear to the wall. Suddenly, his face was grabbed by Mecha's clawed hand. Quickly, Mecha jerked his arm back, tossing sonic out of the other room and into the one with Mecha. Sonic flipped backwards but landed on his feet, one hand on the ground. "Losing your sense of touch, Sonic?" Mecha announced with a sense of humor in his voice.

"Never will chrome dome!'' Sonic barked at him, charging at full speed.

Mecha reached an arm out, but Sonic grabbed him by the wrist and tossed him overhead, smacking against the wall, sticking into it. Sonic smirked and chuckled. He quickly charged forwards, blowing the two into a flight of stairs. The two hit edges, smacking from wall to wall. Mecha finally, was on top of Sonic, firing his Chaos Cannon. Sonic spiraled down, bulleting through staircases until he impacted into the bottom floor. With the sound of crackling earth around him, sonic sat on his backside, gently rubbing his head. Sonic looked to his right seeing the set of glass paneled doors that led outside. What interested him more was the truck cab parked outside.

Mecha landed on the bottom floor, standing on the exact spot Sonic crashed. No Sonic anywhere. Mecha looked around cautiously, but much more furiously. Suddenly he heard a screeching noise. The sound of tires being drove through the front entrance of the apartment, blowing through it and plowing Mecha, sticking him to the front of the truck. The truck kept going and going at top speed. The walls exploded one after another. Finally, the truck came out the other side and crashed into a tanker truck, causing a massive explosion. The mushroom cloud of black smoke and fired flared up into the sky, making it a grisly sight. Sonic marched through the holes the truck made. Dangling electrical cords wandered and sparked, puddles of water he stepped through, snapping of rocks as he walked on through. Sonic pressed the button on his transformation device, he was in his Werehog form to push the truck, so he reverted back to his normal form. Sonic stood in the middle of the last hole. He gazed at the still blazing inferno that use to be two trucks. He sighed with tiredness. Sonic turned around and started walking the other way. However, the sound of buzzing machinery came from within the burning truck carcass.

Sonic walked onto the street, tightening his gloves on. The sudden peace went away as the sound of the burning truck boosted back at Sonic. The hedgehog dashed off to the left, watching the truck smack nose first into the building on the other side of the street. Sonic walked back in front of the hole. Standing there was Mecha, with buzz saws at the end of each arm. His hands were transformed into these deadly and lethal weapons to cut more closer to Sonic. "Buzz saws? How do you do that to your hands, really?" Sonic complained.

"You always have to try new things!'' Mecha snapped back, laughing as he revved the buzz saws more and more.

Mecha teleported out of sight. Sonic was now extremely cautious. He could be anywhere, come from anywhere, at any time. Silently, Mecha appeared high above Sonic, diving down with his buzz saws aimed out. Sonic looked up immediately at the sound of them. Sonic rolled to the right, getting back on his feet. Mecha just hit the ground. He was glaring at Sonic and easily pulled his buzz saws out of the ground, marching towards him. Sonic quickly hit him in the chest with a spin dash. Sonic still stood in front of Mecha. Mecha took this chance and stuck his arm out. Sonic strolled to the left, then punched him across the face. Sonic grabbed Mecha by his wrists, kicking him in the power source very hard, hard enough to throw the monstrous villain across the air and headlong onto the roof of a building. Mecha changed the buzz saws back to his normal hands, clenching them tightly. Sonic flew up behind Mecha, with a fist raised. Mecha had his back turned to Sonic, standing still. Sonic dove down at his nemesis. Mecha quickly reacted by grabbing Sonic by the throat. Mecha tossed Sonic straight down into the earth. Sonic crashed down with debris falling onto him on the floor below. Mecha jumped down the hole, aiming his chaos cannon straight at Sonic.

Sonic jumped to his feet, leaped up and grabbed the barrel of the chaos cannon. While still in mid air, sonic threw Mecha directly through a wall, which also caused him to crash through two more. Sonic landed back on the ground in front of the first hole Mecha smashed his heavy weight body through. Sonic saw Mecha's hand sticking out of the rubble he was covered with. A red beam shot out the top of it, blowing all the debris off Mecha. Sonic shielded his eyes from the burning smoke, then looked back to see Mecha standing back up. "You should've learned what you're _truly_ up against.'' Mecha stated.

"I know enough." Sonic quickly replied back, charging at the villain.

Mecha grabbed one of the slabs of earth off the ground and threw it sideways like an out of control Frisbee. Sonic quickly ducked his head while running, but he couldn't dodge in time when the wall of red energy from Mecha's Chaos Cannon hit him directly on point. Sonic flew straight through a wall, leaving a trail of smoke following him as he smacked the building on the other side of the street and fell onto the hood of a parked car. Sonic rolled onto his side, groaning in pain before he hanged his legs off the edge of the car. Sonic looked up, seeing Mecha flying down at him. Sonic jumped high up, leaving Mecha to smash his fists into the car, crushing it under his immense strength. Sonic was at the top of the building in front of Mecha, squatting at its edge.

Mecha looked straight up and glared with ferocious intentions on his mind. Mecha used chaos control to appear behind Sonic. Mecha grabbed sonic by one of his quills. Sonic hopped off his feet and drove both backwards into Mecha's chest, freeing himself. Sonic turned around to give Mecha a well aimed spin dash to the gut, throwing him off the building. Mecha quickly activated his jetpack, stopping in mid air. Mecha cocked his head up. As a Werehog, Sonic elbow dropped right onto Mecha. The two crashed into the street with a bang. Sonic bounced away right on impact, rolling across the dirty road to a stop. Mecha reappeared in front of Sonic. Sonic had scratches on his face, as well as some bruises. Mecha huffed, feeling disgusted.

"Are you trying to forgive yourself, Sonic? Are you still trying…to believe you can seek peace, and in the end, you'll still live?" Mecha questioned.

Sonic grabbed Mecha's foot, his arm shaking continuously. "You only crawl and slither as your enemies take you down. You become strong, but always fall down at the end of each battle, blaming yourself for what ever mistake occurs during that battle.'' Mecha explained further. Mecha kicked his foot loose from Sonic's grip.

"Question yourself, you question me, and that Sonic…is saying something.'' Mecha presumed, picking Sonic up by his neck again.

"And when that happens, you lose it.'' Mecha said in a more hushed, but a much darker voice.

Sonic quickly grabbed Mecha by his shoulders, his eyes shooting open. Sonic yanked his leg back, then straight up to Mecha's chin. Mecha fell into a back flip, landing back on his face. Sonic grabbed Mecha by his metal quills then swung him around, letting go to see Mecha crash into a building wall. Sonic flew right at him, punching him in the face, knocking down the wall, sending both inside the building.

The two were on the ground, exchanging punches to each other. Sonic turned into his Werehog form. He sprung both his blue glowing fists into Mecha's power source Mecha flew high up into the air, yelling. Sonic got up, but slipped, still heavily injured. "I really…really hate this.'' he mumbled to himself. "Get use to it.'' said a demonic voice.

Sonic turned around to see Thule standing there, grinning widely. "Because it just got worse!'' he added, thrusting a fist towards Sonic's face.

Sonic burrowed through the ground, giving him scars on his back. A huge swath was made in the ground, leaving jagged stones stick out of the ground. Thule stood over Sonic's body, glaring down at him. "You're going to soon regret you leaving that cave of yours!'' Thule angrily yelled.

Sonic grabbed Thule by his snout, bringing him to the ground, while helping himself up to his feet. Sonic was suddenly tackled, and slammed into a car by Mecha. "You won't continue your poor little antics of throwing me from one place to another!'' yelled the angry Mecha. Suddenly, a black beam of energy struck the two, exploding the car, and throwing both apart, smacking into different cars.

Thule levitated down to the ground in front of Sonic. His head laid against the bent inward door he made when so powerfully flung. Thule held his hand out. In his palm was the black Chaos Emerald. "I'll take this opportunity, since you are in a weak condition, to make you have a change of heart about your choices." Thule spoke clearly, kneeling down in front of the wounded hero.

He aimed his Emerald over Sonics heart. A translucent red drill appeared. It drove itself into Sonic's chest. Sonic groaned and twitched. "Just a little more Sonic, and you'll think again about getting involved in this war.'' Thule said, chuckling afterwards.

It felt like a thousand small swords were being driven into Sonic's heart. He sweated heavily. Lights from within his body sparked, even revealing his skeleton by the sudden bursts of light. His eyes quickly shined red then went back to normal green. Thule then moved the emerald away, making the red drill vanish, leaving a small puff of sparks. Thule stood up straight again, laughing at Sonic's motionless body.

"Now, you're suffering begins.'' Thule commented.

Mecha suddenly got Thule in a headlock. The titanium villain jumped backwards, upside down and crashing Thule onto his skull. Thule bit down on Mecha's ankle, biting through the metal and onto his ankle! Mecha roared in pain. He grabbed Thule by one of the stone like spikes on his back. Mecha lifted him up and swung him in circles. Mecha finally let go, flinging Thule into the clouds. Mecha fired a volley of rockets up at his enemy. Thule formed a black energy ball around himself. The rockets pummeled against the barrier doing no damage to the demon.

Mecha activated the jets under his feet and set off into the air after Thule. Remaining still, like a stone statue, Sonic sat still against the car. Shocks of red lightning sparked around him and simply vanished in intervals. His right glove began to slightly tear. Sonic's eyes then opened. He wore a groggy expression. He put a hand to his forehead, rubbing it gently. Sonic stood up, feeling better, in fact, much better. Sonic spotted the two dueling villains in the air, sparks flying wildly. Sonic narrowed his eyes, turning around to the building behind him. Sonic crouched down. With a single leap, he made it to the top of the building. Sonic then formed into a ball, continuing to charge up. He shot high into the sky, looking like a blue comet.

Thule and Mecha hovered in mid air, with their hands pushing against each others, to see whose strongest. The blue blur suddenly impacted both, separating the two flying off into two different directions of the city. Sonic let gravity take him down. Once close to a building, he stuck his feet to it and ran down the tall structure to get to the wrecked street. Sonic quickly searched around him. He saw the damage he and Mecha done all around him. "It's truly never easy.'' he said to himself.

Suddenly, the hero was pinned to the ground by Thule. He kept his large muscular arm on the back of Sonic's neck to keep him down. "You have no idea what's bound to happen to you." Thule said in Sonic's ear.

Thule was grabbed by both his spikes and thrown back into a car by Mecha. Mecha turned his attention to Sonic, who was already gone. Mecha looked in all directions for where he went. A clawed hand reached down and grabbed Mecha by his ankle. Mecha turned around to see a stretched out arm coming from a roof. Mecha looked up to see Sonic, holding the outstretched arm with his other hand, pulling ferociously. Mecha fired his chaos beam rifle quickly. The powerful energy ball hurdled towards Sonic. The brave hedgehog quickly retracted his arm, leaping off the roof and onto another. As soon as Sonic touched the ground, Thule appeared behind Sonic. The hedgehog turned around to see Thule gouge down on his shoulder. Sonic roared and barked in agony. Sonic bashed his fist down on Thule's skull repeatedly. Knowing he wouldn't budge, Sonic grabbed the upper part of Thule's jaw and began to lift, straining his muscles. Sonic with all the strength he could muster for this moment, pulled the sharp fangs out of his own shoulder. The blood dripped from Thule's teeth as he smiled. Sonic readied his claws and sliced them across Thule's face, giving him a lengthy scar.

Thule felt it, being filled with an uproar of ferociousness. Sonic stretched his arms off to the side, grabbing a car, then retracted both arms, holding it over his head. Sonic stretched his arms back, standing on one foot. Sprinting towards Sonic from behind was Mecha. Mecha leaped forward, going into a forward flip. Mecha was upside down. He quickly grabbed the car Sonic was holding, returned to upright position and smashed it down on Thule with viciousness. Mecha turned around to Sonic in a flash. Sonic cracked his knuckles.

"Things always tend to get out of control, don't they? When we're involved?" Mecha inquired, sounding tired as he talked between breaths.

"You may be right…but it matters not who's fighting, it matters who's giving up, and who's not!'' Sonic snapped, leaping high up.

He started spinning like a tornado, aiming down for Mecha. The speed he was going caused winds to stir up even. Mecha fired his chaos cannon. Sonic flew up then aimed downwards, the eye of the tornado aiming down. Sonic dived down at a quick haste. Mecha held his arms up, knowing he could take it. But once Sonic made contact, Mecha was swept off his feet and started being bashed into one building after another. Thule flew down into the small tornado Sonic was in, releasing a red burst of energy, knocking sonic off course and crashing into a building, making parts from the inside gather inside the tornado.

Thule landed beside Mecha, who was on all fours, looking to his left, glaring at Thule. Mecha stuck one arm out quickly, firing a single buzz saw out of a disc launcher. The buzz saw whirled and planted itself into Thule's skin, making him bleed a blackish red. Thule choked and growled. He grabbed the saw, but was soon tackled to the ground by Mecha. Mecha raised his fist up and down, bringing it right into Thule's face. Thule soon teleported to free himself from the ongoing strikes. Thule reappeared down the block, removing the buzz saw from his gut. The large gash, however, quickly sealed! Thule smirked with a thankful look. "Idiots.'' he said, teleporting back to where Mecha was.

Mecha shielded himself from a quick punch sent forth by Thule. Mecha gave him a quick punch to the side of his face, making Thule stumble back. Thule charged again, but a sudden bang stopped him. The two looked at the building next to them. It was being torn apart by Sonic as he was still spinning like a tornado. The bottom support of the structure snapped and it began to implode. Flying out of the building was Sonic. He exited his tornado and stuck his claws out at them. The building toppled behind him. The huge structure followed closely, until…it smashed with an extreme bang, covering all three with rubble.

The huge cloud of smoke from the building still cluttered around the spot it fell. A news helicopter made its way onto the scene. From down on the street, SWAT vans and police cars surrounded the huge wreckage. Ambulances also came in, helping those around who were injured. "Breaking news has just came in as a building has toppled, and as you can see, other parts of the city are damaged as well. The cause is still unknown, but…wait a minute, there's something coming out of the rubble!'' said the female reporter.

Sonic's broke out of the slabs of concrete in his Werehog form. He growled, spotting the authorities around him. Sonic crouched down and leaped high up, making it over another building and landing in an alleyway. He lost control of himself, smacking against one building, then landing on a dumpster. Sonic's body shined, reverting back to his normal form.

The eerie smell was fowl. There was smoke rising from a manhole cover that was in the middle of the alley. Sonic could choke to death, but he had to move on and avoid being seen. Sonic slowly, but carefully got off the dumpster, which had a deep dent in it. Sonic walked over the smoking manhole, squinting his eyes as he went on through. Sonic reflected back on what Mecha said to him. Does he really have a part in this war? Of course he should. After all the heroes have been sticking him together and helping Sonic. The only belief he had, was it all worth it? Sonic began to agree with what Mecha told him. Sonic did always blame himself for something, anything, after a battle, only hurting himself even further. The long alleyway gave Sonic more time to question himself, it was going to be a long walk.

* * *

Sonic did not notice, but his right glove was being torn by itself! The fabric was being turned into nothing but dust. Sonic held his right wrist, bellowing to himself. He leaned against a wall. All feelings inside his gut, suddenly felt normal. He had an empty mind all of a sudden. It's like he immediately lost interest in just a second. Sonic began walking forward again. Sonic then abruptly stopped after a few minutes of walking. He felt like his hand was uncovered. He looked down at it, only to see bare bone. Sonic gasped in shock. The bones of his hand were clearly visible. "What…is happening…to me?" he asked himself in a stuttering tone. Suddenly, his other hand began to decompose as well, letting a red smoke cloud rise from it. His skin literally vanished and there were his bone turned hands. Sonic couldn't stand it anymore. The hedgehog leaped high into the air, out of the darkness in the alley. Sonic flew across the clouds, heading down towards an industrial part of the city.

Sonic landed on the roof of a large warehouse. The rain began to pour down, beating against the roof. Sonic marched over to a paneled window, stepping his foot down on it to break it. He hopped inside. Sonic landed in the middle. He stood straight, noticing some stacked crates all around him. Sonic spotted one crate with a raggedy tore cloak in it. He took it out of the box, and put it on. It only had sleeves, hood, and cape, his chest could still be seen. Sonic also noticed some black gloves, to hide his hands. He strapped them on tightly, then put the hood up. "_You should've stayed in your cave where you belong!_" shouted the voice of Thule in his head. Sonic's eyes twitched. "_Sonic's evil now, he's going to become Mecha Weresonic no matter what we try! We…can't…trust…Sonic._" shouted the voice of Shadow "_Are you a hero? Or are you going to turn your back on the world?_" said the voice of the wise Ultimus.

Sonic gritted his teeth. After all he promised to Ultimus and his future daughter, Sonic was still distrustful with himself. He couldn't bare to try and save the world, when he know he's going to ruin it in his future. Sonic then remembered what Amy said, but then it hit him! What happened to Amy?! Sonic, leaped straight through the ceiling, landing on top. Sonic sprinted across the warehouse roof and leaped off at the edge, heading back to the same spot Amy was.

Sonic was jumping across from one building to the next. Sonic then stopped on a building, overlooking a scene. There was an ambulance on the street. Amy was on a stretcher, an oxygen mask placed on her mouth. Sonic lowered his head in shame, he failed her. "Please be okay.'' he thought to himself, standing back up and jumping across the whole block in one leap. Sonic landed on another building top. He looked over his shoulder, still hearing the crying sirens as more people came to rescue those who were caught in the middle of this brawl.

"He was right….this war did involve a lot of people.'' Sonic said to himself, before turning his head back around.

Sonic gazed at his transformation device, watching it continue to blink. "I need to get out of here, if you can help me, take me back to-'' he abruptly stopped, looking over his shoulder one more time with a saddened look. He turned it back around, expressing a solemn look on his face, shutting his eyes completely. "The Grand Canyon.'' he muttered, grabbing the blue button on the device.

It glowed, stretching energy around his hand then the rest of his body. He regretted it, but it's what he wanted; to be part of nothing. Sonic vanished into thin air, back to his domain in the Grand Canyon. He knew his involvement would only make things worse for the other heroes. The enemy knew of his weaknesses, when involving his friends, using them to get what their evil minds and hearts seek. It's better for Sonic, but is it better for the those care for him so dearly? Is this best for Earth and all the other dimensions that are at risk of destruction? In Sonic's mind, he would leave no answer, because he just doesn't matter anymore. This hero has officially fallen; to himself.

* * *

_**New York City, 2:30 pm**_

Shadow was at the top of the Empire State Building. He overlooked the huge city. Shadow had no care when he saw the passing of black hawk helicopters. In this time of war, the military has to be everywhere. "Where is she?" the Ultimate Life Form asked his conscience.

A Chinook suddenly passed by, its immense blasting of wind making shadow's quills flap. The Chinook headed for Times Square. He raised an eyebrow. Another Chinook then passed by him, going towards the same place. Shadow sighed, "Mine as well check it out.'' he said, teleporting himself with his green Chaos Emerald.

Shadow teleported to the top of one of the huge buildings in Times Square. The never changing screens that always popped on and on was where he stood. Shadow noticed a huge crowd of people surrounding the whole area. Military soldiers, however, were standing feet away from each other to keep the crowd back. There were two helipads, the two Chinooks he saw earlier were on each one. Shadow also noticed that in the center was a large arched portal gateway with a wide ramp leading up to it.

* * *

"How did Richards get enough money to build a Teleportal?" Shadow said in an amazed tone. "I have to see this.'' he added, jumping off the building. The wind blowing against him rapidly. Shadow quickly fired up his shoes. The people on the streets pointed up as they saw him slowly hovering down to the ground. Once he landed, he looked to see all the other heroes looking at him. The Pokemon trainers, Robot Boy, Tommy, Lola, Gus, Jenny, Omega, the Powerpuff Girls, Lilo and Stitch, Chaos, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Knuckles, Sector V, and last but not least, Kuki. Kuki stepped through the crowd of heroes to see him. Shadow nervously looked at himself, then back at her. He could see the amount of love she had for her friend, it was in her eyes and shimmering. Shadow opened his arms up, smiling. Kuki wiped a tear away and ran at him joyfully. She ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Shadow remembered this as the many times before they met when separated, but it still meant so much to the both of them. "I'm so glad to see you again.'' she whimpered.

Shadow had a confused face. Shadow separated from the hug suddenly. "I thought you were furious with me?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I was, but that's not the case when I haven't seen you in a long time, now is it?" she replied. Shadow was then struck.

He easily saw how such a good friend she was to him. No matter what he would do, if the two would meet each other again, she would only care about his safety, not the facts in some dumb argument they had. Shadow lowered his head for a moment. Shadow then looked back up at her, she was still smiling. "Are you ready though?" he asked.

Kuki walked up to him, grabbing his hand. "With you, always.'' she said warmly. Shadow returned the smile, clenching her hand that was holding his own. He then let go of her hand, leading her to the rest of the heroes to ready themselves for the coming battle.

Ash just put on a belt, all around it were several PokeBalls. Dawn looked over to see what he was doing. "Since when did you get so much Pokemon?" she asked.

"Oh! Before we left to come here, I had Professor Oak send some of the ones he kept so I could use!'' Ash replied, bending over to grab another belt and tossing it to Dawn.

The blue haired girl caught it, then smiled. "Thanks Ash!'' she said happily, putting it on. Ash handed the same belt to May, Brock, and Misty.

Shadow strapped on his Chaos Sword sheath, placing the powerful sword inside it. He tightened the gold rings on his wrist. Shadow then had a MP5 attached to his back with a strap on it to keep it from falling. Shadow noticed off to the side, Katara sitting alone. Shadow knew what had happened. He couldn't reason with her, mainly because of his lack of "good" judgment. Shadow still felt he had to say something to her, but for a girl of her type, what could he say to put a smile on her face? For Katara, she was always one to hope. The water tribe girl had loads of it you could say. She had hope for winning this war, but no hope to believe Aang is alive. The young Avatar suffered the same way Roku did. Nonetheless, Shadow finally made his way over to her.

Shadow stopped for a moment, she hadn't noticed him standing there by her. Shadow then sat down next to her. She moved her head to look at him, then turned it away at the same pace. "I'm sorry about Aang, Katara. He was a brave kid.'' shadow said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She sniffled, wiping her nose with a tissue she had. Shadow looked in grief at the pain she was going through. "I just…now feel…lost without him.'' she spoke in between sobs.

Shadow shut his eyes in grief as well, releasing his hand. "Now, I can only hope, will we win? Sonic's…gone…and now it's your time to take up the mantle." she said, looking back at him.

"I know Katara. I had a feeling something like this would happen. Sonic could handle himself most of the time, but now, I have no idea what he's trying.'' shadow replied, feeling angry on the inside, but not wanting to reveal it. "I want you to be careful, okay?" she said in a whimpering tone.

Shadow raised an eyebrow for a moment before letting it fall. Shadow nodded at her request. Katara's lip quivered. The poor girl then hugged Shadow by surprise. Shadow never felt _this_ much from Katara. Shadow knew she shared a much stronger bond with Sonic than him, but now, its as if they're even.

"Hey Shadow!" called Jenny's voice.

The two separated from the hug to see the robot girl running over to them. "You might want to see this.'' she said.

The three went back over to where the rest of the heroes were. All the changing screens on the buildings in Times Square showed Eggman on them all. Commotion spread among the citizens.

"What the hell is he doing now?" said Shadow, looking at all the screens.

"Greetings citizens of Earth, if you have not heard of me, I am Dr. Eggman. The man you should start worrying about, because as you know, you are all in danger." the evil genius began with an evil grin.

All around Earth, he was on every television. In Shanghai, "Your world, as it seems, is longer ready for whatever war befalls you.'' he continued.

In Cairo, "This time, your leaders will not be able to withstand the power I have massed.''

In London, "You can continue to defend yourself all you wish, but no matter what and your little band of heroes try, it will only end in loss."

* * *

_**Arizona, the Grand Canyon, 10:30 am**_

Even the news reached our hero Sonic. He sat on the couch. He was leaning forward, his eyes were glowing red, the rest was darkness inside his hood. "Your planet has stood in complete control thanks to the 'Dimensional Heroes' that protect you. No matter, it is time you suffer. I will NOT be merciful, I will NOT have remorse! I will…HAVE RULE!!!'' Eggman raised his voice tension, then the normal programming came back on.

Sonic immediately turned the TV off, standing up and walking over to his square mirror attached to the wall. He couldn't even see his own face. Sonic already looked at his face when he reached the Grand Canyon, he couldn't dare to look at it again. Sonic put a hand on his forehead, groaning nauseously. Sonic looked at his legs, the fur was blue midnight, nearly turning to black. He looked away in disgust. Sonic walked to entrance of the cave, crossing his arms. He could only ask himself. Now was a hard decision, like always of course. How would they react to see him…like this? Sonic, the fastest thing alive could be stopped, by himself. He felt bad because Mecha told him this, and he was dead right. Sonic punched his fist into the wall, cracking it. Sonic put his hands to his head in frustration. Ultimus taught him that in every situation, good or bad, it's always worth a chance. Sonic was still so thick headed to believe it. Sonic was once the free roaming hedgehog way back, defeating Eggman no problem. This time was much different in many more ways. He's going to become this world's greatest villain and end up killing his friends, he's the one every hero is looking up to for answers, he's the chosen one. The one hero out of them all to save the day for the final time. All his friends were counting on him, they believed in him, they care for him. No matter what he becomes, no matter what he said, they still stayed by his side.

Sonic removed his hand from his face, filled with a new courage. "I can't give up, I WON'T!'' he yelled at the top of his voice.

Sonic then stood back and leaped out of the cave. He ran from one large stone pillar and bounced onto the adjacent one. He sprinted up that one, making it to the top. "It's going to be a long run.'' he said to himself. The hero then realized, he can't go into battle like this. He needed something to hide this horrific image. And one man would help him hide it; Professor Moshimo. Sonic then took one mighty leap, off to face hid destiny, for the last time. With our hero morally shocked by his appearance which is still unknown, will he be able to fight until the end without giving up? The hectic battle for Chicago is about to begin in a matter of time.

* * *

_**Professor Moshimo's Mountain Base, 10:50 am**_

The old genius professor was in his main lab, observing a small energy ball from a chaos emerald. He had his hand to his chin, a clip board in his other hand. He began writing down quickly and orderly. A sudden bam came, sonic opened the doors which swung all the way open and hit the wall. The frightened professor quickly turned around. "Who are you?!'' he immediately asked.

"Calm down Professor, it's me Sonic.'' the hedgehog said, stopping in front of him.

"No you're not! How do I know you're not lying!?" the stubborn professor said again.

"Trust me please, I really don't want to prove it to ya'." Sonic said in a disturbed and monotone voice.

"I still don't trust you! Now leave my lab immediately!'' Moshimo exclaimed, pointing to the doors Sonic slammed open.

"Look at my shoes.'' sonic said, pointing both his fingers at them. Moshimo then looked at the red shoes with the gold buckles. "Is it truly you?" he asked.

"I'd show you my face, but I don't' wanna' give you nightmares.'' Sonic added.

"Well! My apologies Sonic. Please, what have you came here for?" he asked.

"Do you still have the Cyber Suit?" Sonic asked.

"Why yes! This way.'' Moshimo responded, walking to the exit.

The two walked down a long hall. There were windows put apart from each other. Inside each was an invention the professor made. At the end of the hall, was the entrance to what Sonic wanted. Moshimo pulled out a keycard, slipping it into the slit to open the sliding door. Inside was the Cyber Suit, placed inside a glass case. Sonic marched forward, gazing at the amazing set of armor.

"Step inside, and it'll put itself on you.'' Moshimo said, standing by Sonic's side.

Moshimo pressed a button on a console in the room. The sliding glass door made a silent whirling noise when opening. The pieces of armor lifted up. Sonic walked inside, standing on a small circular platform. The doors closed again. The pieces of armor were grabbed by metallic hands, as they put the armor on Sonic's body. Moshimo watched in front of the case.

After a few more minutes, the process was done. Smoke filled the whole chamber. Moshimo walked over to the console, pressing the same button before to open them. The smoke flew out of the chamber. Two glowing white eyes appeared. Sonic hopped out, stepping out of the smoke, revealing his armored up version of himself. His eyes could see through the optic sensors, because they were the same shape as his whole entire eye. The blue going central power source glowed vividly, blue as his fur. He then looked at his transformation device. That piece of armor for his arm had a hole in it so the button would stick out. The device was practically built into the armor.

"Hey, when I transform into my Werehog form, the armor will grow out and stay on, right?" Sonic asked the Professor.

"Correct, just like I built it.'' Moshimo replied with a smile.

Sonic nodded to him, "Thanks Professor.'' Sonic acknowledged.

Under his feet were the twin jets. He hovered off the ground, the burning orange and yellow fire burned brightly. "Good luck my friend.'' Moshimo said, nodding his head.

Sonic gave him a thumbs up and fired sky high, breaking through the mountain wall and sky rocketing across the clouds. Small chunks of rock and debris dropped around Moshimo. "I have a door!" he exclaimed, his fists raised up.

With Sonic on his way to Chicago, will be ready for the ultimate war that will consume the whole city? Can the heroes trust him still? What about his appearance? What did Thule do to him that forced the blue blur to hide his face? The small questions can't be answered, the one and only large one can. This fight is FAR from over.

* * *

_**New York City, Times Square, 2:45 pm**_

After watching Eggman's "speech" the heroes gathered in one large group in front of the ramp leading up to the portal gate. General Richards walked in from the side, standing in front of all the heroes. He clasped his hands behind his back, giving them all a nod.

"Today, all you brave souls will go to Chicago. Eggman is leading a massive invasion force to take the city for some important project he's working on…we can't let him do that. All available forces are either there or nearing. The time there is 5:00 pm, Eggman will reach their at 6:15 pm." the general began. Some of the heroes shrugged and murmured to each other. "When there, defenses will be set up, the people are already being evacuated. The city will be empty, except for all of you and the military forces with you.'' Richards concluded.

Shadow stood in the front of all the heroes. Richards stepped towards Shadow with a face of regret. "Godspeed, old friend.'' Richards said.

Shadow took this as why he looked regretful, saying a kind thing to a once old thorn. Richards shook hands with shadow, the hedgehog returned it in gratitude. Richards removed his hand, saluting shadow, who also returned it. Richards then walked over to a group of his soldiers. Shadow looked over his shoulder. The faces of nervous heroes behind him. Shadow took in a breath, facing forward. Shadow then walked up the ramp. As soon as his foot touched, the portal gate alit with blue portal energy. Every hero behind him followed closely. Shadow disappeared into the portal, as did all the other brave and willing heroes, from dimensions that were far apart. Today, the heroes unite, in one final cause that will decide the fate of the world, and theirs, forever.


	17. Divide and Conquer

**Chapter Seventeen: Divide and Conquer**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters from the various video games and cartoons DO NOT belong to me! They belong to their respective creators/owners. **

* * *

_**Chicago, Illinois, 5:00 **_pm

The windy city they call it. The same buzzing of cars could still be heard. The skies were clear and blue, but not for long when the sun was ready to fall under the horizon. The Sears Tower, 108 feet tall and a magnificent structure. Standing at the top was surprisingly Sonic himself. He crouched at the edge of the building, watching traffic being directed out of the city due to the coming invasion. The armored suited Sonic stood tall. He looked at the sun, far in the distance. It was nearly ready to set. Sonic then heard the roars of F-22 Raptors flying over the city.

"It's going to get real busy around here soon." he said to himself.

It was one thing to question the sanctity of one city, but when all of it is empty and ready to become a battlefield, nothing is to be said. Sonic felt he was in the middle of it all, and he was. Everyone was trying to get at him. Something about this war had him dumbstruck. Everything he doubted about Eggman, happened. No wonder Sonic constantly questions his ability. Eggman is beginning to completely know how Sonic works, and it's becoming the evil geniuses' most powerful weapon in his arsenal. Sonic snapped out of this trance when a sudden boom echoed across the city. He saw a blue flash coming from the city core, then it vanished below the city skylights. Sonic knew it was a portal, but had no idea that all the heroes came out of it. Sonic had no inner argument, so he flew off across the sky, to the source.

All the heroes walked out of another portal gate, down the ramp, looking at the buildings all around them. "Sweeeeet!'' said Number 4 in a slow tone.

"Don't get use to all the peace and quiet Number 4.'' said Abigail.

"Well, we do have an hour and a half before Eggman arrives, so we should help putting up defenses!'' Hoagie exclaimed.

"Just do it quick you guys.'' Shadow noted, heading towards the CP of the military base.

All the heroes spread out in the military headquarters, conversing outside, helping with defenses, and all that. Sonic watched safely from above a building roof. Sonic was amazed to see them all here, he was nervous. Sonic had a strong feeling that no matter where this battle takes part, Sonic is going to be seen by one of them.

"This just gets better and better.'' he stated.

A sudden noise reached his ears. Sonic turned around immediately. The door that leads up to the roof began to open. Sonic dashed around to the back of the building, hiding himself.

Walking through the door was Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko. "Are you sure that taking Appa and Momo here was a good idea?" asked Zuko, stopping at the edge of the building and looking down.

"Of course! He has his armor he wore from the invasion!'' Sokka answered.

"Momo won't have armor, snoozles.'' Toph abruptly noted.

"He'll be okay! Trust me, my instincts say so.'' Sokka said, putting a fist to his chest in a proud way.

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother who brought up his _marvelous_ instincts. Sonic peaked around the corner of the part of the building that led up to the roof, being extremely careful not to be seen. A sudden figure came strafing towards Sonic from behind. Sonic heard this noise. He was suddenly locked against the wall by Aang?!

"Who are you!? Why are you watching my friends!?" Aang said in a hushed voice.

"Aang? It's me Sonic!'' the hedgehog replied.

"Sonic? Is that really you? Why, why are you wearing that?" the Avatar asked, letting go of Sonic.

"Trust me, there's a good reason which I can't tell you." Sonic replied with his head lowered.

"Well come on! You need to come out! Katara will be overjoyed to see you!'' Aang said, tugging his arm to bring him out of his hiding spot.

"I think you got that the other way around, pal. Katara will be extremely overjoyed to see you!" Sonic said, poking at Aang's chest.

"We can both go out there.'' Aang suggested.

"Do you want her to have a heart attack? Both of us is too much!" Sonic snapped silently.

"Come on!" Aang said, tugging Sonic's arm as he walked out.

Sonic stood on one foot, nearly falling over. "I said, NO!'' Sonic shrieked, pushing Aang down. Aang fell on his back, sonic stepped forward, pointing down at him. The two then slowly turned their heads.

The gang were all staring at them. Katara spotted Aang, her heart was aflutter, tears beginning to form.

"Aang!" she cried.

"Katara!'' Aang shouted back.

"Metal Sonic!'' yelled Sokka in a loud tone, pointing at Sonic.

"So just because I'm wearing metal, you assume I'm-I, oh forget it.'' Sonic said, slapping his forehead.

Aang got to his feet and ran to his love, as did she. The two finally embraced, both in tears. Sonic could not help feel, proud. He did something so small, but its outcome was so large. Katara broke from the hug, her arms around Aang's neck. She lovingly pulled the Avatar into a kiss. Sokka was about to step forward, but Toph grabbed his collar. "Heel boy.'' she said, giggling.

The two lovers soon broke apart from the kiss. Katara looked over Aang's shoulder to see Sonic. Aang stepped away for a moment. "Hey…Katara.'' Sonic stumbled. Her lip quivered, she was filled with happiness to see he was still okay. Katara ran towards Sonic. Sonic opened his arms for her. She dropped to her knees and slid into his arms. "I'm so happy right now.'' she said. Sonic was hesitant to reply so he didn't. Katara broke away, her arms still on his shoulders.

"Why are you wearing that? Let me see your face.'' she said, grabbing the sides of the helmet.

Sonic quickly backed away. "I'm sorry, but I rather not. It's, it's just a better way to heal myself during battle, it's alright.'' Sonic fumbled with his words.

The door suddenly opened, there stood Shadow. Shadow's eyes twitched when he saw Sonic. Sonic narrowed his eyes into an angry gaze under his helmet. He clenched his fists tightly. Shadow shook his head.

"Richards wants you all down by the command point, he's ready to give us our orders and spots in the city.'' Shadow said.

The gang then walked towards the door. Shadow stepped to the side, letting them walk down the stairs. Sonic walked the door as well, but shadow quickly shut it. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at him, making sonic back up from it.

"We'll finish this, soon. I promise you that, faker.'' Shadow threatened before putting his sword back in his sheath.

"Gotcha, faker.'' Sonic replied with a snappy tone.

Shadow scowled at his arch rival. Shadow quickly turned back around, opening the door and slamming it shut. Sonic lowered his head. He put his hand to his forehead. He didn't no what to worry about more. This could be his last battle, the heroes could see his face, or they'll lose. So easy for him, he worried about them all simultaneously.

* * *

Back on the ground, Shadow and the Avatar gang reunited with all the other heroes in front of the command building. Richards stood on the steps, about to speak, but the sight of Sonic hovering down to the ground kept him quiet and in awe. The other heroes turned around to see Sonic touch the ground. Sonic looked up at them all. Sonic looked from left to right. They all looked so shocked, and happy.

"Please, I know you're all happy to see me, but let's focus. Richards?" Sonic said, letting Richards take the floor again.

The general cleared his throat. "The time is 5:20 pm. All defenses are set up, and now, I will split you into groups and tell your designated spot in the city." Richards began, waving his hand to someone. A military transport truck drove in and stopped in front of the heroes. On its bed, was a large plasma screen of the city from sky view.

"The beach is where Eggman's forces will come from first. Omega and Jenny will lead a battalion to hold that point. When it gets too rough, pull back and head here; Checkpoint Bravo which is a two blocks into the city. The Avatar and his friends will stand on top of the buildings by the beach and be our 'artillery'. Fire down at the robots with all you got to keep them at bay. The trainers and their Pokemon will be here, at the base of Sears Tower. Sector V will be with them as well. At the Chicago Water Tower, Lilo, Stitch, Brandy, and Whiskers will defend that point. Down the street from them at the John Hancock Center, Knuckles and Tails will be with our armored division and hold that point. When the signal is given to you by that unit's major, both your groups will rally to the spot between the two buildings and then together, go to support your allies at the Sears Tower." Richards presented. His battle plan was amazing, he had everything pointed out to the heroes.

"What about us, mister?" said Bubbles, raising her hand.

Richards smiled and chuckled. "You three will keep the skies clear, and stay with our fighter jets, they'll need the extra strength." Richards answered.

"Sir, what of me and Sonic?" asked Shadow.

"I had a feeling you'd ask. Sonic and Shadow, you two will stand at the top of AON Center Building and wait for your rightful foes." Richards said, ending his plan

"The two Metals.'' Shadow said. "And the two Mechas.'' Sonic added.

The screen on the screen went black, Richards stepped in front of it. "All you came here today to protect this city, and your worlds. Eggman must not get control. This is a key element in his book and will give him a mighty tactical advantage over us, defend this city at all costs." Richards said his final words before marching off.

The time was now 5:50 pm. Only twenty-five minutes before the battle. The heroes still had time to talk, but when they were told by military officers to stop, the heroes split up inside the city to their respectful points. At the beach, they were ready. Omega and Jenny were standing behind a bed of sandbags. All along the beach were these small sets of defense and foxholes with soldiers aiming out. Jenny looked behind them, at the street. There were machine gun nests. These nests were also set up along the beach head. Jenny began to doze. "Fifteen minutes!'' shouted the captain's voice, making Jenny spring her head up. Robot Boy ran in, stopping by her side. The automaton was in his super activated mode. Tommy, Lola, and Gus also came.

"What are you three doing?" asked Jenny.

"We're here to help you!'' said Gus, saluting.

"Well you three are certainly too young to handle a weapon. Hand out ammo to the soldiers who call for it, okay?" Jenny said to them carefully.

"All right Jenny!'' Gus saluted again, running off "He gets too into it sometimes.'' said Lola "You got that right.'' Tommy added, running after their friend.

"You ready Omega?" Jenny asked, turning to him.

"My power levels are at full capacity, weapons and ammo ready. Affirmative, I am ready for anything." replied the robot.

Jenny then jumped and hugged the large robot. Omega's arms were hung back by surprise. Jenny then let go, smiling at him graciously.

At the top of the buildings by the beach, the gang stood aligned at its ridge. "I'm still getting the feeling that we're really in for it this time." Sokka said, while he was observing all the grenades that were given to him.

"You heard the plan Sokka. We just need to hold this city until Eggman has nothing left." Aang replied, looking at him.

"That last part worries me. How much does Eggman even have?" Toph added.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling, that he's going over the limit.'' Zuko responded.

"Hey you two! How are you doing?" Katara called out to Lilo and Stitch who were on the building that was right next to theirs.

"Doing good! We're all set over here!" said Lilo, giving a thumbs up.

"Ih!'' Stitch said, holding a laser rifle that Jumba gave him.

"You better hurry to your spot guys!" Katara called back.

Lilo listened and took Stitch down the fire escape to head down to their rightful spot. "I think we're ready.'' said Aang with a confident face.

"I hope we are.'' Toph said.

"We got everyone here! Even Sonic! We shouldn't worry.'' said Katara brightly.

"She's right. The city's evacuated, and we just gotta' keep it in our hands." Aang added.

"You make it sound so easy." Zuko said dryly.

"Have some faith Zuko. Sugar Queen is right about one thing, we got Sonic with us, and he's the fastest out of us all.'' Toph claimed.

"Then, let's stop worrying and focus, we only got a few more minutes before it begins!" said Sokka, sitting on the building edge.

At the base of the Chicago Water Tower, a camouflage blanket was put up, as well as in lines with sandbags down in front of them. In the tower itself, there were two snipes and a machine gun nest. Lilo and Stitch ran up to it, spotting Brandy and Whiskers.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Brandy, as the two jumped over the sandbags and sat against the sandbags.

"We just went to see if the Aang and his friends were ready. Calm down.'' said a sweating Lilo.

Stitch grabbed a canteen and handed it to her, which she took and drank. Brandy smiled, and looked to her right, Whiskers wasn't there. "Whiskers? Whiskers! Where is he now?" said the girl dog.

"Right here!" Whiskers voice coming from behind her in a deep tone. He was wearing a military helmet on his head.

"You may need this.'' he said, handing one to her. Brandy sighed, knowing she wasn't all for one when it came to helmets, but she put it on anyway.

At the base of the Sears Tower, the Pokemon group and Sector V sat ready, covered by sandbags and cement roadblocks. Kuki sighed with worrisome feelings. "You all right?" asked Nigel.

"Yeah, just a bit frightened." she said, holding her arms.

"We all are Kuki, but we still got each other." Nigel replied with a warm smile.

Kuki returned the same smile to her leader. Nigel then walked back over to the rest of Sector V. Kuki then took a picture of her and Shadow out of her sleeve. It was the picture of her hugging him while he looks like he's wanting to get away, but she still didn't care. Kuki held the picture to her chest, shutting her eyes, smiling joyfully.

At the top of the AON Center, Sonic and Shadow stood at the edge. Shadow constantly found himself looking at Sonic so he wouldn't try and do anything. After a moment of silence, shadow broke it. "Why are you wearing that suit again?" Sonic turned his head a bit, barely looking at Shadow. "I don't want the others to see what happened.'' Sonic replied glumly. "You afraid again?" Shadow said, sounding enraged.

"No.'' Sonic answered, not minding Shadow's mood.

"Then what? We've all seen what damage has been to you by seeing Mecha's ugly face!" Shadow snapped by surprise.

Sonic's eyes narrowed behind his helmet. "You're lucky for wearing that. At least the pain won't seep in so quick, it'll take a good damn long time to hurt." Shadow threatened.

"Don't care." Sonic said, his expression sounding the same.

"Since when haven't you?" the Ultimate Life Form pointed out. This struck Sonic hard, mainly because it's the truth.

"Do you always make your allies feel like hell before every battle?" Sonic asked, turning his head to him.

"First of all, you're not my ally. Second, I give respect to those who _have_ earned it!'' Shadow snapped with a serious tone.

"Yeah…you're right. I haven't earned respect. And now, I still think I won't.'' Sonic said again, turning his head back forward.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at his attitude. He was agreeing with Shadow's opinion! Shadow was most taken back by this. Usually Sonic would easily come up with a comeback, however, Sonic's recent actions make him feel that he has nothing to show off for, nor even prove, all he had was to act, rightfully.

* * *

It was 6:15 pm. The time was checked by all our heroes. Their hearts skipped when they saw it. At the beach, Omega armed his gatling guns, Jenny armed her laser limbs. All the soldiers on the beach loaded their weapons and checked their ammo. From the building roofs behind them, Katara had tubs of water behind her. Aang and Zuko were ready to reign fire. Toph had several chunks of rock by her side. Sokka had a whole container filled with grenades. Everyone on the beach head kept their eyes keen, looking for any sign on the water. Silence sat among the beach. The soldiers breathed heavily, the adrenaline began to sink into their guts. The water began to ripple suddenly. The soldiers all pointed their guns at the spot.

The currents drove onto the beach, causing bubbles to pop up out of the water. After moments of it going, it stopped, silence again. The soldiers looked dumbfounded, more awfully confused. This, is when it began. Swarms of metal sonic clones fired out of the ocean. "OPEN FIRE!!'' shouted the major. Bullets fired, the silence broken. The metal clones weaved through the bullets, but some took the sharp pieces of lead to their face, falling back down. Together, Aang and Zuko fired a combined fireball. The screaming ball of pyro burned through about twenty metal clones. Rising out of the water came Eggman's mechs, firing beams of light from the tips of their nose. One laser blew apart a whole station. Egg gunners flew out of the water, firing their rockets and machine guns.

Jenny aimed quickly and precisely, shooting the egg gunners to the ground. An Abrams tank drove up on the beach and fired a round at one of the mechs. The heavy piece of machinery exploded into a ball of fire. An egg titan suddenly landed in front of the Abrams tank, smashing a fist down on it. The crew of the tank immediately got out, running to cover. Omega's eyes glowed red. He jumped out, grabbed the tank by its barrel. He swung it like a bat to rip the egg titan apart. Another mech got onto the beach. Omega flew up, still holding the tank. Omega stopped in mid air, swinging it in constant circles. Omega finally let go of the armored vehicle. With extreme force, the tank crushed the mech, causing it to explode into a million pieces.

Toph held up two of the boulders behind her. She waved her arms forward. The two boulders came down and landed in two large groups of egg gunners, killing thirty of them. Sokka looked astounded.

"Did I get any?" she asked.

"I'd say you went over the limit.'' Sokka said, still shocked. The jealous warrior then grabbed four grenades out of the box. He pulled the pin off one of them and tossed it hard. That one grenade soared down and at the last minute of detonation, it exploded right into the face of a mech. Sokka did the same with the other three, taking out more and more.

Flying out of the water were Eggman's AI controlled fighter jets, but followed by that was the slow rising of an Egg Carrier. The soldiers and heroes watched in shock. "Don't let up!!'' shouted the major.

Katara created a series of icicles, aligned from left to right. Two of the jets were making an attempt to pass over the city. The master Waterbender fired two icicles at both. The first jet got hit right in the nose, spinning out of control as it exploded into the side of a building, sending plumes of fire down to the street. The other jet was hit when the icicles literally gouged off its right wing, making it spin in circles. The fiery jet came right towards her. She gasped. Aang stood in front of her and blew a pattern of wind to send the jet far off to the left, smashing into another building. Katara gave Aang a quick kiss on the cheek, smiling as she broke apart. The giant Egg Carrier made its way over the city, opening the bay doors. More different mechs, metal clones, and robots dropped out among the city. Atop several buildings were Anti aircraft guns. The barrels lit up, blasting the evil bots out of the sky. A mech activated its turbo engines and dropped down on an aircraft gun, crushing it easily. It was suddenly destroyed by a pair of red beams. Flying through the dust cloud was Blossom, followed by Buttercup and Bubbles.

"There! We got to stop them!" shouted Blossom, pointing at the Eggman fighter jets.

Buttercup grabbed one by the nose and threw it at two others, which cut them in half, all exploding into one. A mech suddenly grabbed Bubbles as it descended to the ground. The two girls quickly followed down after her. The two girls charged down, blasting through its brain core and out the bottom. Bubbles broke free and rejoined her sisters. From down on the ground, at the Chicago Water Tower, the silence broke as well. A huge drill busted from under the street. It had three legs on each side, and a plasma turret on top of it. The turret aimed at where the heroes were hiding. "DUCK!!'' shouted Whiskers.

The turret fired a single emerald green beam, blowing a hole on their left flank. Sector V opened fire immediately. The giant drill bot cowered back and made whirling sounds. In a fit, the drill bot fired its plasma gun at the mid section of the water tower, blowing the soldiers out of it. Debris dropped down around the heroes, getting them dirty. "Stitch! Take that thing out, and hurry!'' Lilo screamed.

Stitch climbed the damaged water tower. The top half was bending off. Stitch grabbed the top half and held it up over his head. The little alien experiment laughed hysterically as he jumped off. He held the sharp end back. The drill bot looked up. "Aloha!'' Stitch exclaimed. The powerful little alien drove the sharp point into the bots nervous core, making it shock with electricity.

Stitch did a backflip to land right beside the others. The robot moaned as it dropped to the ground offline. The heroes cheered happily. The happiness stopped when they saw Metal Sonic march out of the hole with an army of clones behind him. "Ooh.'' Stitch murmured.

"Hello, kiddies.'' Metal said in a low and evil tone. Brandy grabbed a sharp part of metal off the ground and tossed it like a spear at him. Metal caught the spear and fired it back. Brandy screeched, ducking right as the dagger piece of metal drove into the water tower behind her.

"ATTACK!!'' Metal ferociously yelled, pointing forward. Brandy gave Whiskers a shadow rifle, she had one herself. With military personnel on both sides, Brandy yelled "FIRE!" The intense firefight began, knocking down metal clones as one came out of the giant hole to take its place. A soldier held a LAW rocket launcher, he fired it directly at Metal Sonic. The metal copy flung right into a window, knocking down tables and furniture when the rocket hit him directly.

"This is Alpha Point! We need immediate air support! Marked by smoke!'' the major said through the radio at the John Hancock Center.

Tails, in his X-Tornado flew by mowing down a street filled with egg titans. Their crackling bodies even exploded by the excessive damage. A Eggman mech was smashed into a building by Knuckles. The echidna dodged to the right by a rocket from behind. Knuckles saw Metal Knuckles clones down the street. "Now that is something I can't deal with!" Knuckles said with a smirk, cracking his knuckles.

He fired forward like a sideways top, his fists batting through the clones until he made it to the other side. A clone suddenly grabbed him from behind and smashed him onto a car. A giant mech suddenly landed feet first on the car, turning it into nothing but a plume of smoke and fire. The dust cleared. Knuckles punched his fist through the mech's leg, shattering it to pieces. He grabbed the mech by its long nose and actually threw the heavy mech over his head. The giant mech crashed through about ten clones, squashing them. Tails flew overhead. A hovering egg titan suddenly came out of an intersection. Tails gasped, then pressed a red button on the controls. A missile dropped down from his plane and bulleted into the egg titan, but inside it contained small explosives.

The egg gunners on the street were turned into scarp as the small explosives littered the area, putting them all offline. Three Abrams tanks stopped to aim at a squad of three Eggman jets. "Fire!'' shouted the tank commander. The three tanks fired their rounds. The jets flew up, then transformed into missiles! The three suicidal robots impacted, blowing apart the whole street, sending a large blast radius across the ground. Knuckles senselessly beat his fists into a mech, breathing heavily afterwards. Knuckles coughed and spit some saliva out of his mouth. Knuckles grabbed his communicator that was attached to a strap that he was wearing.

"Tails! We just lost three more tanks! How much is there left?" Knuckles yelled into it.

"About twenty more! Eggman did a good job of taking out most of them, but we're still doing fine!'' Tails replied through his that was in his ear.

"Call me when the major give's the word to pull back!" Knuckles said, hanging up and charging back to the action.

On the beach, hot machine gun bullets covered the area by the machine gun nests. Aang fired a large fireball at a drill bot that surfaced out of the sand. The powerful pyro blast hit its nose directly, blowing it to pieces, as well as ten robots that were next to it. Eggman dropships flew in, carrying armor. "Incoming armor!" yelled a soldier. Ten dropships came down, dropping a silver colored steel tank. There were two barrels that came off from the side, then stuck straight forward from the rotating part. Two tanks ran over a small point where sandbags were placed.

"Toph! Launch some rocks over to the left side!'' shouted Sokka, tossing some active grenades.

The grenades bounced on the ground, blowing robots apart, but not even scratching the tanks. Toph launched two boulders to the left side. The huge boulders crushed two of the tanks into a flapjack. "We're going to have pull back soon!" Jenny yelled, firing her laser limbs into the heads of three metal clones that nearly got in their spot. Suddenly, the major of the unit came into their hole.

"We're pulling back! Get your asses out of here! Come on, come on!'' he ordered, running back out.

Jenny changed both her laser limbs into a flare cannon. A turquoise flare swooped into the air. "That's it! We're pulling back!'' shouted Zuko when he saw the flare.

Jenny, Omega, and the troops made it into the city safely. "Aang, come here!'' called Sokka who was still at his spot. The building shook from an explosion. "What are you doing? We need to go!'' exclaimed the monk.

"I still have a whole lot of grenades! I want you to fire an air blast at them when I throw this container in the air, the force will cause them to explode!'' Sokka explained his plan.

The Avatar agreed with his plan. Sokka squatted down, and threw the box high up in the air, causing some of the grenades to spill out.

All of Eggman's forces were entering through three streets that led into the city. Aang quickly leaped up over the box. He waved both his arms left and right. The air waves fired the grenades in a line. Like a cluster bomb, the grenades pulverized the ground, exploding into fire, taking out numbers of robots, slowing them down. Aang and Sokka gave each other a quick high five, saying "Yes!".

From the Sears Tower, a Eggman dropship dropped off one of the battle tanks. Egg gunners let their bullets fly, smacking against the sandbag constantly. Two soldiers with LAW rocket launchers fired at the tank. The tank's double barrels on the left side fired an ear piercing shot. The two rockets hit the tank perfectly, destroying it. The shot from the tank, however, knocked back the soldiers behind cover, as well as the heroes. Sector V rose up from the ground, seeing metal clones on the street, aiming at them.

"This doesn't look good.'' said Number 2 nervously.

The metal clones suddenly were ripped apart by machine gun fire. An MH53 Pave Low helicopter flew by, firing rockets at some egg titans that remained on the ground. The large helicopter turned around and landed in front of the heroes. The wind from the chopper's blades caused our heroes to cover their eyes. The back door of the chopper opened, releasing two platoons of soldiers, heavily armed soldiers.

The heavy weapon chopper took off into the air once again. Soldiers carrying M-60s, rocket launchers, and machine guns grouped with the heroes, setting up for the next attack. A large shadow passed over them. The Egg Carrier loomed overhead. The underside turrets let out a flurry of laser beams. Exploding and destroying anything on impact, the powerful beams of light hit parts of the city to cause more devastation. Ash got one Pokeball off the belt. He tossed it up, letting loose his Sceptile. "Sceptile! Give it all you got on those robots!'' shouted the trainer.

Readying his leaf blade, the grass Pokemon charged through metal clones, cutting them in half. Springing into the air behind him was May's Blaziken. Its fists glowed in fire. The Pokemon smashed them into the ground, releasing a whole circular wave of fire, burning through any of the robots. An egg titan suddenly came out of the ground, grabbing Blaziken. The brave fire Pokemon couldn't break free of its grip. That's when Pikachu used volt tackle and pierced straight through the robot's chest, making it wobble. Pikachu slid across the ground, and turned around. Blaziken pushed his feet against the robot to free himself, landing by Pikachu's side. Bunneary hopped on top of the head's of metal clones, using dizzy punch on each one to smash them to oblivion. Brock's Croagunk spun through a crowd of firing egg gunners with poison jab, cutting the legs of each robot he got near. Piplup formed a whirlpool, throwing it down at a drill bot. The huge hunk of metal was lifted off its feet and thrown into a building, setting a fire.

"You think we're doing good?!" called Ash.

"I hope so! We have to make sure they don't get past us!'' shouted back Misty, releasing her Gyrados.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Dawn crackled. She gasped in surprise. The ground suddenly shattered, she fell in. Ash's hand quickly grabbed hers. "Hold on Dawn!'' said Ash, pulling her up.

Flying out of the hole was Metal Knuckles himself. Everyone looked at him in fear. "Now…let's get this party started!'' he yelled. Swarms of metal clones flew out of the hole, along with Egg tanks that broke open the hole even more. Ash quickly helped Dawn out of the hole, grabbing her hand and running back to the spot behind cover.

Sonic and Shadow stood at the top of the building, staring at the already burning city before them. The sounds of bullets firing and explosions bursting. "This is humiliating. I will not stand here, and wait!'' Shadow exclaimed angrily.

"Calm down Shadow. It'll be soon when Mecha comes.'' Sonic replied, _attempting_ to calm Shadow down.

"Easy for you to say. You always want to wait for your enemy, no wonder you lose the fights you get into!'' he snapped.

Sonic didn't make a comment, he had no reason to be angry, especially now. "I'm going to find Mecha myself! He's somewhere in this city, and he's NOT going to get away from me.'' Shadow said in a forceful tone. The ebony hedgehog leaped off the building, skating down the side of it at incredible speed.

Sonic remained still. His head was a bit hung forward. Sonic felt like a coward. Waiting for his enemy to come to him first proved it. He stared at the rising smoke plumes that came from buildings. F-22s whisped past him. He watched them fly towards the beach, firing missiles down at it. Sonic's eyes cringed from within his helmet, he truly couldn't bare all this at once. Strangely, he felt this many times before. The times before he dealt with it, because of one thing; They were all worth a chance. Sonic quickly raised his head up. Knowing what must be done, Sonic's fists clenched, his legs steadied, he was ready to dive into battle. Sonic then leaped across the sky. The building's roof that he leapt off of suddenly exploded. "Not so fast.'' Mecha Weresonic muttered.

The evil half robot half Werehog flew closer and closer, nearly grabbing Sonic by his feet. Sonic heard the buzzing of Mecha's jets. Sonic swung his foot around, meeting Mecha's cheek. The titanium villain plummeted down to a building. He broke through its roof first. After that, Mecha bashed through every floor until smashing into the bottom.

In front of the building landed Sonic. His eyes tightened when he saw the silhouette of Mecha walk out of the building. "You've tried things like that too much, and where do they get you?" Mecha questioned.

Sonic remained silent, treating him like Shadow. Mecha got a bit infuriated by this. "What happened to you that was so bad to wear the Cyber Suit?" he asked.

"Something much worse than what happened to you.'' Sonic muttered.

"Oh really, then let me rip that helmet from your face!'' Mecha threatened with an evil tongue, clenching his clawed fist in front of his face.

"That's not going to happen.'' Sonic retorted, raising both his fists.

Mecha raised his as well. Mecha raised an eyebrow from under his helmet, teleporting himself. He reappeared behind sonic to fire his chaos cannon down at him. Sonic dashed forward, turning around in the process. Mecha came back, diving sideways, holding a car in his hands. Sonic fired up his jet boots and blasted through the car, stopping in mid air. Mecha stopped as well, glaring up at his foe.

"You've tried things like that before…where do they get you?" Sonic mimicked while crossing his arms.

Mecha growled furiously. Mecha transformed his arms into his gatling guns. The jets under his feet and on his back alit with flames. Sonic dove down, forcing Mecha to make a turn down. Sonic landed on the street, skidding across it at a fast pace. Mecha continued to fly overhead. Mecha let loose on his weapons. The bullets treaded behind Sonic, making him yelp. Sonic fired up his boots to leave the ground, but Mecha tackled him back into the street. Mecha changed one arm back to normal, his other he changed into his buzz saw. Sonic's eyes popped open. Sonic tilted his head to the left, barely missing. Sonic grabbed Mecha's wrist and tossed Mecha off to the side, bumping into a car. In the middle of Sonic's palms, was a white orb that glowed. Sonic stuck both out, firing a white beam out of each of his hands. Mecha transformed his buzz saw into a large shield. Mecha drove the shield into the ground, using it as cover. The two beams exploded into the reinforced shield, creating a puff of smoke that filled the entire street. Standing in front of it, Sonic stood still, for the moment. The dust cleared, revealing Mecha still standing.

"That was new.'' said a surprised Sonic.

"Please…what do you think I was doing when I was gone? I've been preparing for this battle, thus, I've been given some upgrades.'' said Mecha, changing the shield back into his arm.

The center core of Sonic's chest radiated. He fired a blue beam right out of it. Mecha fired his chaos cannon just in time. The two beams impacted, both pushing each other back and forth. Sonic stepped forward, as did Mecha. The two then fired up their jet boots. The two leaned back and charged at each other with extreme friction. The two smacked together resulting in a mighty ball of light. Sonic spun out of control, banging against a building, knocking a large chunk of it off, revealing the inside of the structure. Mecha smashed into a light post and landed face first onto a van. Sonic was covered with debris. His hand stuck out of the mass of debris. Mecha raised his head up, shaking it. Mecha hopped off the car, spotting the small trail of smoke rising from the area Sonic crashed into. Mecha huffed, feeling victorious. Mecha simply used Chaos Control to teleport over by the site. Mecha looked at the position Sonic was in; Defeated was what he thought.

"Time and time again you find yourself in the spot where you only sit in your own mess and cower. Quite a show to me. I do love a good laugh." Mecha promptly taunted.

Sonic's hand reached up and grabbed Mecha by his snout. Sonic sprang out of the ground, staring into Mecha's eyes. "I was thinking the same thing.'' Sonic muttered. The hedgehog proceeded to give Mecha a swift kick to his power source. Sonic picked Mecha up off his feet, holding him by his snout still.

Sonic saw an overturned car behind him. Sonic quickly leaped high up and flung Mecha down at it. With a loud boom, Mecha smashed into the car. Sonic transformed into his Werehog form. The armor grew for his body to fit in the armor and to make sure it was tightly fit. Sonic elbow dropped down at the position Mecha lie in. Mecha sat up, rubbing his head. The titanium villain stared up to see Sonic drop down on him, causing the ground to rumble on impact. Sonic was found sitting on Mecha exchanging punches left and right. Sonic then ceased, grabbing both sides of his foes face, beginning to crush it. Mecha looked left and right, seeing how it was slowly working. Mecha, however, smirked with glee. Sonic looked down at him confusedly.

"Nice try, but no.'' Mecha said, pointing his Chaos Cannon right into Sonic's chest. Sonic quickly leaped off, but the powering up cannon still fired, blowing Sonic across the city. Sonic crashed into a construction site, rolling across the dirt covered ground. Sonic came to a stop, lying on his back. His central core was blinking from the damage, but it settled down. A long slender shadow cast over him from behind. Sonic looked up to see a steel girder, held up by Mecha. Sonic rolled on his stomach, aiming his hand out to fire a white beam out of his palm. The beam hit Mecha directly in his power source, blasting him back a few feet. Sonic jumped up, grabbed the steel girder and slammed it down towards Mecha. In fear of death, Mecha teleported with Chaos Control. Sonic slammed the steel girder into the brown dirt that covered the whole ground, puffing up a trail of mahogany colored dust.

Sonic released his hands from the girder, but was suddenly forced face first onto by Mecha's foot. The vision scanner from the inside of the helmet was damaged. Mecha jumped back, grinning behind his helmet. Sonic stood up, turning around. The right eye visor was broken off, revealing one red eye inside, Sonic's eye. Black surrounded the slenderness of his eye, even shocking Mecha.

"I see now why you wear that. You're suffering has exceeded its regular limits, hasn't it?" Mecha proclaimed, sounding confident.

"You haven't seen what true suffering is all about, not yet.'' Sonic said in a dark tone, firing the beams out of the orbs on his palms. The twin lasers were deflected and blasted away a section of a building when Mecha activated his shield arm. Mecha transformed the shield back inside his arm, chuckling at Sonic's attempts of attacking.

Sonic leaped forward. Mecha quickly punched first, right in Sonic's nose. The hedgehog shot backward, snapping three light poles in half at high velocity. Sonic sat on his chest, lifting his head up. Sonic got to his feet but was suddenly crushed by a bus that was thrown on him. Mecha hovered high above the street, chuckling even more. Mecha armed his chaos cannon, the inside resonating brightly. "Let's finish this!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, firing the blast at the sideways laying bus.

Heading further into the city, the Avatar gang, Jenny, and Omega stayed together, running past soldiers running the opposite way, as well as tanks and attack choppers flying over them.

"Eggman really overdoes it." Jenny stated.

"And the only way to fight back is to do the same." commented Aang.

At a large outpost that had metal walls with spotlights at the top, the group ran through the large entrance way. Stockpiles of weapons and equipment were put to the side. To the right was one of the few command HQ's the military set up in the city.

"Well we just ran five blocks, and that horde of Eggman's clankers can still be seen!" said Jenny, looking out the main gate.

"You seven! Come here!'' shouted the commanding officer.

The group heard him and made haste. Once over there, the CO gave them orders. "This is a vital ammo storage spot, we can't let Eggman's forces take it. Find whatever spot suits you best and hold them off until we get all this equipment out of here, got it?" he explained.

"You got it!" Jenny replied.

"Tails! It's time to get moving!" shouted Knuckles to his earpiece.

"The signal's been given?" replied Tails.

"You bet! We're regrouping at the point that's far off between this building and the Water Tower.'' Knuckles told him.

"Copy, heading over right now!'' Tails answered, turning his plane around and flying back.

"Time to everyone! Get it movin'!" shouted the major at the Chicago Water Tower. Brandy, Whiskers, Lilo and Stitch heard him give the call sign, so they hastily ran out of cover and onto the battle damaged street.

"We're heading down the street to meet up with Tails and Knuckles, right?!" shouted Lilo, over the explosions that occurred all around them.

"That's right! Then we have to make it to the other half of the city to assist the group at the Sears Tower!'' answered the major. An apache helicopter flew from the left, on fire. The attack helicopter smashed into the building, exploding from within, letting debris and pieces of concrete from the building fly down at them. "Run faster!" shouted Brandy. With soldiers running with them, the heroes ran with all the power they had, having to make it to the rendezvous point.

At the Sears Tower, a car was thrown by the tail of Steelix. The rolling piece of steel corroded a gap through a horde of metal clones, leaving bits and pieces behind. Kuki ran out, firing her 2x4 technology weapon that shot yellow beams, mixed with blue and purple. "Is there any GOOD reason why Number 3 is out there?!" exclaimed Nigel. Numbers of robots were easily being taken down by her easily. "I don't know, but she's doing a good job." noted Abigail.

But her luck was about to end. A few feet away from her, the ground crackled and started spreading across the street. Kuki stopped for a moment, holding her weapon up. The ground literally exploded, knocking Kuki down. The glowing red eye of a familiar looking super robot came up. Eggman decided to give these monstrosities a name; Goliaths. The giant sized robot grabbed the edges of the ground, pulling itself up. Missiles shot down at the robot from passing F-22s. The robot growled furiously. An F-22 flew too low, thus the robot swiped it out of the air, throwing it into a building and blowing the mid section of the building apart.

Kuki got to her feet and started running back to the others. Crawling out of the massive hole were more robots, metal clones. The one leading them was; Mecha WereShadow. He chuckled at all the chaos he saw before him. "Now, Goliath! DESTROY THOSE DAMN HEROES!!'' Mecha commanded with a ravaging tone.

The goliath aimed its self propelled rocket that came out the top of its head. The heroes cowered in fear. Mecha began laughing hysterically at what he believed a victory. A being appeared on top of the rocket. He held a sword in one hand, a bag of C4 in the other. He placed the bag down on the rocket and teleported again. The whole head of the goliath then boomed with flames, smoldering bits of black steel rained down. Mecha looked in shock. The goliath tipped backwards, crushing a huge number of robots that were there.

Mecha was looking over his shoulder, gazing in confusion at the wreckage. A sudden thump came from in front of him. Mecha slowly turned his head, seeing Shadow in front of him. "Sorry I had to ruin your fun." the hedgehog commented.

"You're going to regret getting in my way of redemption!" shouted the evil Mecha.

"Eggman may have built you with my abilities, but he forgot to add willingness.'' Shadow commented again.

Mecha growled with ferociousness. Mecha grabbed him by an ankle, shadow jabbed his sword into Mecha's arm. Mecha, however, didn't care of the pain. Mecha stood up, bringing Shadow to the ground. Shadow dropped his sword by accident. Mecha quickly grabbed it, hoisting it up and over Shadow's heart. Shadow's eyes opened. He reacted by firing a clean shot of a single Chaos Spear directly into Mecha's glowing power source. Mecha stumbled back, holding his power source, growling in pain. Shadow grabbed his Chaos Sword handle, unsheathing the mighty blade. Mecha realized his state, and quickly fired his chaos cannon. The blue wave of energy flew right at Shadow, which he jumped over to avoid. Shadow teleported in front of Mecha, swinging the blade, releasing a slice of yellow energy, knocking Mecha a mile away, bumping and smacking on the concrete street repeatedly until he stopped.

Mecha got up, gasping at Shadow who dove down with his sword aimed down. Mecha swayed to the side, grabbing Shadow's sword, swinging him around and letting the hedgehog go to smash into a car. Mecha fired his Chaos Cannon quickly after. The blast surrounded the car, reducing it to burnt metal and blazing fire. Mecha armed his gatling guns, firing wildly, not convinced he didn't do enough damage. Shadow came flying up out of the smoke as soon as Mecha stopped. Shadow spun in circles, sticking his sword out, firing discs of Chaos energy. Mecha fired his chaos cannon to disrupt them all. Shadow flew through the cloud of gray smoke, his sword stuck straight out. Mecha stepped back to evade. Shadow pierced the ground, growling as he looked up at Mecha. Mecha teleported right in front of Shadow. Shadow countered by quickly jabbing his sword into Mecha's lower chest. Mecha growled the blade, pulling it out, while Shadow continued to push forward. Mecha growled furiously, becoming annoyed by Shadow's stubbornness to win. Mecha punched Shadow with his left fist, throwing Shadow into the side of a car, breaking the side window.

Mecha roared in severe pain. Oil dripped out and stained the blade. Mecha grabbed the blade and pulled it out, roaring loudly afterwards. Mecha glared at Shadow with a savage look. Mecha threw the sword straight at Shadow's head. His eyes widened. The ultimate life form ducked his head, leaving the sword to grow through the broken window and sticking into the building wall. Shadow jumped over the top of the car, grabbing the sword handle. Mecha flipped the car out of the way with one hand, marching towards Shadow. Shadow quickly took the sword out of the wall, turning around to swinging it immediately. Mecha stepped back and grabbed the blade Shadow, with his other hand, fired a chaos beam into Mecha's face, blasting him diagonally upwards, right through a building wall, letting the debris fall down onto the street.

Shadow stepped forward, letting his mouth hang open a bit. Mecha suddenly appeared behind Shadow. Shadow's eyes sprang open. He turned around, hovering backwards with his shoes and coming to a stop, touching the street. "Shall we continue? Or do you need a break?" taunted Mecha, hiding his chuckle "I was born ready." Shadow snapped. The two foes charged forward, both ready to attack each other.

* * *

Running through the street was Knuckles. He spun in a spiral, bursting through the chest of an egg titan, and kept on running. Tails passed overhead, dropping some bombs on twenty metal clones that stood on Knuckles' way. "Where are they?" shouted Knuckles.

"Just keep running straight! They'll be doing the same, so you should see them in a moment!" replied Tails through the communicator.

Far down the street from where Knuckles was heading, was Brandy, Whiskers, Lilo and Stitch. "Is that Tails in that plane?" said Brandy.

"Sure is! And there's Knuckles!" Lilo pointed out.

Knuckles grabbed the joints of an egg titan, flipping him on his back. Knuckles jumped up and slammed one fist into it's face, crushing it to dust. A egg tank fired a round at the ground behind Knuckles, launching him forward and landing onto the hood of a car. The car suddenly lifted off the ground, Knuckles in total confusion. A hole was made under the ground beneath the car. Holding it, was Metal Knuckles. "Ready for a little joy ride?" said the metal doppelganger. He saw Tails flying down towards him. Metal sought up an idea of envy. He threw the car at the plane. Tails grabbed the stick, pulling to right, but the car broke through the left wing, throwing the Tornado into a flurry of spins. Tails flew out of control. The worst was about to come. The uncontrollable craft was headed down towards Brandy and the others!

The heroes stopped, gaping at the incoming plane, that was beginning to burn. "Oh, man!'' said Brandy, holding her arms up.

Suddenly, a blue portal opened up in front of them. The large shadow of the plane stopped in front of them. Their eyes opened up, looking to see a familiar looking hedgehog in front of them, but his sense of justice was powerful like his powers. His name was Silver the Hedgehog. The whole plane illuminated by the turquoise greenish glow.

"Would you mind getting out? This thing's getting heavy.'' said Silver in a struggling tone.

Tails immediately got out of the pilot's seat, landing on his feet. Silver then dropped the Tornado on the ground. "Good to see you again Silver! But how did you know we were here?" asked Tails.

"I need to see Sonic.'' he briefly replied.

"That may be a problem. He's probably of somewhere in the city fighting Mecha WereSonic, right?" said Knuckles, confirming with Tails about fighting Mecha. Silver's eyes widened at the mere mentioning of his name. Silver suddenly glowed with his psychokinesis, blasting high up into the air. "Oh, boy.'' said Tails.

"Ditto.'' Brandy added.

Sonic dashed up a building. Mecha flew straight up after him. Sonic quickly jumped back into a somersault. Mecha quickly stopped, and fired up his jets to blast back with a boost to keep on Sonic's trail. Sonic activated his jet boots as well. He flew towards a skyscraper, flying diagonally up.

"What's with the running Sonic? I thought you said you could handle me?" Mecha shouted, letting out another boost.

Sonic was near the edge of the building when Mecha tackled him into the rim, flinging both over the roof and flaying in the air. Mecha was holding Sonic tightly by his throat. Sonic struggled and grunted against Mecha's will. Sonic stuck his feet into Mecha's chest and fired out a boost, scorching the titanium armor badly. Sonic flew down towards the city streets.

"Come back here!'' shouted the angry Mecha.

Once Sonic landed, he sprinted into Sonic boom. Mecha flew after him. Knowing he won't be able to catch up so easily, Mecha activated the super nitro stored in his jet pack. The fire changed to a sparkling green. Mecha shot like a speeding bullet after Sonic. Sonic looked over his shoulder to see Mecha tackled him head on. The two bounced across the road and then smashed through a building, blowing off a chunk of it. The two spiraled in circles, attempting to regain control of their flaying bodies. A mile down the street landed Silver. He started marching forward with a disgruntled look. "Where could they be?" he asked himself. Sonic slid to a halt right by Silver's feet, while Mecha bounced further down the street. Sonic opened his eyes, gasping. "Silver? Whoa! Good to see ya' again!'' Sonic greeted, waving his hand. Silver's face cringed in anger. Silver used his powers to lift Sonic up. Sonic couldn't move any of his limbs, Silver's power was too commanding.

"What's going on here? We're friends, remember?" Sonic pleaded.

"I've seen what you've done to the future. Killing innocents and your own friends as Eggman's benefactor!'' Silver shouted angrily. Sonic, in a moment after Silver's comment, knew he found out about Sonic's future identity. "Why does everyone hate me?" Sonic shouted in an annoyed tone.

"Because you never get your act to work out straight.'' said a chilling voice. Silver looked over his shoulder, seeing Thule.

"Who are you!'' Silver asked demandingly.

"I'm _one_ of the reasons this world and every other should be worried about. Now, hand me the rodent, he's my business.'' Thule said, gesturing his hand for Silver to hand him over.

"Trust me Silver, he's nuts, and he's a demon! Just put me down and we can take him down!" Sonic spoke up.

"I don't want to hear from you!'' Silver exclaimed.

The future warrior was suddenly punched in the gut by Thule and tossed into the side of a car.

Thule grabbed Sonic who was dropped from the pschyokinesis grip of Silver. "Ahhhh, I see it has almost finished the job.'' Thule said, looking at Sonic's red glowing eye.

The one red narrowed. "What's happening to me? Tell me now!'' Sonic demanded.

"All in good time…demon.'' Thule muttered, tossing Sonic into a light post. Thule smirked and chuckled. He turned around, Mecha was blocking his path. "You remember me right? It's high time I return the beating!'' Mecha exclaimed, punching Thule in the gut, tossing him to the ground.

Mecha grabbed his ankles, but was suddenly hit with a spin dash from Sonic. Mecha rolled on his back. Sonic put one foot on his chest. "Seriously, when do you give up?" Sonic asked.

Sonic was blasted back by a shot from Mecha's chaos cannon. "When I win!" Mecha answered. Sonic stopped at the feet of Silver. Silver growled, raising his glowing fist. Sonic rolled forwards, getting on his feet, then turning around. Silver grabbed a nearby car and thrusted it forward. Sonic jumped over it, but the hunk of metal hit Thule and Mecha, forcing the two grinding into the ground. Silver swung one hand, Sonic dodging it, then grabbing it to swing Silver around and let him flying into a building window. Thule flipped the car off him, growling as he sat up. Mecha hovered over him, readying to attack. Thule quickly rolled off to the side to dodge a point blank blast from Mecha's chaos cannon. Thule charged forwards, but Mecha fired his chaos cannon again, knocking Thule to the ground yet again. Thule growled furiously. He let slip out his two thick blades out of his forearms and leaped up, roaring with fury.

Aang and Katara rode on Appa, wearing his armor, destroying clones from above. With the Avatar the ropes, he steered the flying bison straight up. Katara held onto the saddle. She felt a sudden pain in her chest. In the back of her eyes flames appeared then quickly vanished. Appa made it over the building as rockets whisped past him. Aang looked back at Katara, who looked like she was about to throw up. "Katara!? Are you alright?" he asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, let's get back to the others, looks like they need more support.'' Katara replied, changing her expression to make it appeal to the Avatar that everything was fine.

Aang flew Appa down. Shooting of guns and explosions from rockets and grenades filtered their ears. Aang and Katara hopped off. "Find a safe place to hide, okay buddy?" Aang quickly said to his animal friend.

Appa grunted in agreement before flying off again. "Don't you think it's the least bit strange, that Richards only told us to come this far, then we suddenly get orders he didn't tell us about?" said Jenny over the loud racket of guns firing.

"Maybe that's his way of improvising!'' Sokka added.

"Well I think it's pretty stupid!'' Jenny stated, firing her laser limbs into the heads of some metal clones.

* * *

Nearing their position was Shadow and Mecha WereShadow. The two were fighting in the street, hand to hand combat. Shadow punched left, kicked Mecha across the face and sent another fist, which Mecha grabbed. Mecha chuckled, pointing his chaos cannon at him. Shadow quickly fired his chaos spear beam into Mecha's neck, blasting him back, but Mecha was still able to fire and perfectly hit Shadow with the charged blast. Shadow bounced across the ground until he skidded to a subtle halt. Shadow got on one foot, his arm resting on his knee. He took in a deep breath and stood straight up. Mecha was already charging with the extreme speed of his jetpack. Shadow stood firmly. Shadow knew something subtle and surprising would come. Shadow teleported away. Flying from behind where Shadow was just standing was Mephiles who crashed right into Mecha, knocking both far aside. Shadow reappeared in the middle of the street. He turned to face Mephiles, who was lying on the sidewalk.

"Nice reflexes Shadow. I knew you couldn't let those senses of yours go to your head.'' Mephiles noted as he stood back up.

"I'm always on the go. Why do you think I'm so powerful?" Shadow replied.

"Don't be so wise. This fight has just begun!'' Mephiles exclaimed, getting in a stance. From behind Shadow rose Mecha.

"Good…two Shadow's I'll beat the hell out of!'' he said, punching his fist into his open palm. Shadow faced forward, looking to his left and right, waiting for which one to make a move. Shadow flicked his hands, they immediately glowed gold. Mecha fired his chaos cannon. Shadow turned to face Mecha, putting up a defensive shield with the chaos energy, but it pushed him back. Mephiles formed a purple energy ball as he put his hands apart from each other. Shadow looked over his shoulder, gritting his teeth from the force of the ongoing laser coming from Mecha. Mephiles laughed maniacally, firing the energy ball. Shadow quickly dashed off to the side, letting the blast from Mecha hit the doppleganger of Shadow. Shadow landed back on his feet, firing a chaos spear beam directly at Mecha. Mecha grabbed Mephiles, but Mephiles grabbed Mecha's shoulders and tossed him towards the beam and flung across the air.

Shadow sent a fist at Mephiles who moved to the right, turning around to face Shadow in the process. "Ironic, isn't it?" Mephiles said, firing an energy ball. Shadow stuck his hands out, and dispersed it. "I'd figure to see your ugly face here.'' Shadow said darkly, firing five Chaos Spears.

"And why should you be surprised?" Mephiles said, ducking underneath the first three, but the last two hit him in the chest. While he was stunned, Shadow took this moment to dash at him and grab him by the fur on his chest. "It's because I'm **always** ready!'' Shadow snapped, shoving Mephiles into a car like a battering ram. Shadow stepped away from it only to be hit by a blast from Mecha's Chaos Cannon.

Shadow slid on his feet until coming to a stop. He was a bit bruised from the sudden blast. Mecha landed a few feet away. He grabbed a light pole and flung directly straight at Shadow. The ultimate life form unsheathed his chaos sword, holding it up in front of his face. He jerked it back then down, cutting the pole down the middle, all the way through. The two halves dropped by his side. Shadow smirked, swinging his sword with a grunt releasing a fin shaped blast that aimed for Mecha. Mecha put up a bubble shield around him. The powerful Chaos energy collided with the shield, exploding into a puff of smoke and light.

Shadow stood straight, the tip of his sword touching the ground. The dust cleared. Mecha immediately flew out. Shadow charged forward as well. The two came closer and closer, going the fastest they could. Shadow swung his sword diagonally at Mecha. Shadow skidded forward, still holding his sword in a pose. Mecha stopped, his right arm fell off. Shadow turned around, gazing at the agony Mecha was in. Shadow teleported over by his side. Shadow wore a distasteful look, watching the disappointment in Mecha. Oil dripped and lathered itself on the ground. "Time to end the line of trying to make copies of me.'' Shadow muttered, raising his sword up. Mecha suddenly lit up his boosters, creating a fire from the oil, propelling him to safety. Shadow jumped back. He put his sword back in his sheath.

Appa landed behind Shadow, the gang got off and ran up to him.

"I take it you guys did your job? What about Jenny and Omega?" Shadow began.

"Richards gave us orders for us to find you! Jenny and Omega were told to keep defending this storage place!'' replied Aang.

"Good timing. I could use some help-'' he began but was interrupted when the wall of the building on the right exploded, a flaying Sonic came through.

Shadow's eyes twitched, then suddenly went to anger.

"You're not getting away this time.'' he thought in his head, marching towards Sonic's body. Mecha WereSonic came through the hole and dropped by Sonic, picking up the drowsy hedgehog by the chest armor piece, his head dangling.

"He's mine,'' Shadow said. Mecha turned his head, looking surprised.

"Shadow! How great to see you again! But…I'm so sorry. I have a debt to settle with this hedgehog.'' Mecha announced.

"Well…I have a score to settle with him!'' Shadow snapped, firing a Chaos Spear into Mecha's hip, flinging him down the street. Mephiles dropped down in front of Shadow, then suddenly from atop a roof came Thule, landing behind Shadow.

"Don't think you're going to get to him first!'' Mephiles claimed.

"The hedgehog is mine, and mine only!'' Thule said.

A slew of rockets rained down on the three. Mecha chuckled from above as he transformed them back to his normal arms. "All fools! You never suspect anything!'' Mecha said triumphantly as he laughed.

"I'm sorry Mecha, but," a voice said from behind.

Mecha turned around to see Sonic hovering there. "Join the club why don't ya?!" he exclaimed, thrusting his fist across Mecha's face. Mecha dropped down into the group of where Shadow, Thule, and Mephiles lie. Sonic dropped down into the still clouding smoke. It began to clear, revealing on each corner, a foe. Each of them exchanged a glance, waiting for the other to attack or who to go for first. All enemies with each other. So much hate and angry emotions began to stir, and in a moment, it was about to pour out. Mephiles shot energy balls at Sonic. Sonic sprinted out of the way, only to be punched by Thule. Mecha tackled Thule to the ground. Shadow fired a volley of chaos spears at them all. Sonic created a shield around himself. The chaos spears hit the others directly, stunning them. Shadow charged at Sonic firing a chaos beam. Sonic moved to the right and charged forward. The two collided with extreme force, throwing them both opposite ways.

Mecha flew after Sonic. Sonic landed on a light pole. He gasped when Mecha came inches closer to him. Sonic did a backflip and sent his own foot into Mecha's chin, tossing the titanium automoton upwards. Sonic quickly grabbed the underside of the pole when a black beam of energy shot at him. Thule growled furiously at him. Shadow jumped on Thule's back, grabbing his spikes and throwing him forward, leaving Shadow to land perfectly.

"Seriously, you got to drop this. I'm fighting against Eggman!'' Sonic exclaimed at Shadow.

"But you WILL be fighting with HIM in the future, and I'm not the kind of person who'll let betrayal get away so easy!'' Shadow barked, teleporting.

He reappeared behind Sonic and let out a vicious Chaos Blast. The huge dome of light wiped through the street, ripping the concrete from the buildings like it was paper. The black material that covered Sonic's arms and legs had a few tears in them. A dent went inward on his helmet, and two of the metal parts that covered two of his quills were broken off. Sonic stood slump, his arms drooping, but his heart still ticking. Silver landed behind Sonic. "Aww, jeez. Come on! How many of you really hate me!?" Sonic complained, looking between Shadow and Silver.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" asked Silver.

"The same reason you're here." he replied.

"Eliminate Sonic?" Silver guessed.

"Correct.'' Shadow answered.

Sonic slapped himself in the forehead. Silver raised an eyebrow. Two of Sonic's revealed quills were white. "Time to end this!'' shouted Shadow. Suddenly, a boulder fired down at him. Shadow quickly fired a Chaos Spear beam, blasting it to pieces.

Appa flew over, dropping Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Zuko, all standing around Sonic, protecting him. "We're not leaving you alone.'' said Toph.

"We're on your side Sonic, until the end." Katara said, winking.

Sonic looked in wonder at each of them. Each one circled around Sonic, looking at Shadow or Silver. "Get out of the way!" shouted Shadow.

"I don't think so grumpy!'' Toph snapped. Shadow's eye twitched.

"Who are they?" asked Silver.

"Sonic's friends from another dimension." Shadow replied bitterly.

"And soon to be wiped out!'' shouted the voice of Azula. They all looked up and saw the mind controlled Firebender landing on one corner.

Mecha Weresonic appeared on one side. Thule landed on another. As well as Mephiles. Sonic looked around. He had no idea what to do. Surrounded by allies, former friends, and hated enemies. What to do, what to do he thought. At the same time, everyone surrounding the gang and Sonic fired a beam of their powers. Sonic's eyes broke open. He formed a blue shield that surrounded himself and the gang. The blasts all redirected off the shield, flying off in a random direction. The stray beams blew apart parts of the buildings that surrounded them, letting chunks of debris, glass, and dirt scatter the area. In the midst of it, Sonic lowered the shield.

"Make sure she stays safe.'' Sonic said blankly, pointing at Katara.

Sonic marched towards the smoke cloud but was suddenly grabbed by a hand and pulled into a group hug with the others. Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"No matter what, we stay together, as friends.'' stuttered Zuko, feeling out of character.

"You have our support Sonic.'' said Sokka, giving a thumbs up.

"You're the hedgehog, spikey!'' Toph said, punching his arm.

Sonic smiled under his helmet. The gang broke apart, Sonic headed to the smoke cloud, already hearing the others were fighting each other.

* * *

Sonic stopped, looking over his shoulder. The gang stood there with warm smiles. Sonic noticed Katara. Her gracious smile. Sonic turned his head back around and leapt out of the cloud. Sonic landed in front of Shadow and Mecha. Sonic spin dashed both into opposite building windows. Aang flew out of the cloud on his glider. Thule grabbed the ground, taking a chunk of it out. He launched it at Aang. Aang closed his glider, flying towards the boulder. He jerked his fist forward, firing the boulder back at Thule, smashing into pieces as it impacted. Silver grabbed two cars. He spun around, firing both by holding his open palms outward. Sonic leaped towards them, followed by Mecha. Sonic straightened out his body, coming right between the two. Mecha, instead grabbed both cars and charged down at Sonic. The blue blur landed in front of Silver. Silver was ready to attack, but both his hands were frozen by Katara. "Sorry.'' Sonic said, dashing out of the way. Mecha slammed one car down first, which Silver luckily rolled out of the way from. Mecha held the other over Silver, about to finish him off. A fireball shot from Zuko hit the car, blowing it into pieces. Mecha stood in the smoke as it began to vanish. Silver swung both his hands against Mecha, shattering the ice that covered his hands. Mecha grabbed Silver by the fur on his chest.

"You're going to regret you were born." Mecha hissed, holding a fist up. Azula shot a bolt of lightning at Mecha's back, shocking both him and Silver. Azula laughed maniacally. Thule ran to her side, looking at Silver and Mecha's unconscious corpses.

"Well done, my servant!'' Thule complimented. Azula, however, was flung forward by a kick delivered by Shadow. "Try and do the same to me.'' he muttered.

Thule threw his fist down at him. Shadow grabbed it and tossed Thule to a building on the right side of the street. Thule's immense weight and size broke down the wall, leaving a huge hole. Mephiles landed behind Shadow, his crystal, stone-like arms changed into spikes. He swung across, leaving a gash on Shadow's back. Shadow turned around, grabbing both of his spiked arms. Shadow then let a surge of energy into Mephiles's body, shocking him and throwing him a few feet down the street.

Toph heard Silver walking by. "Aha!'' she yelled, firing a mound of earth at him.

He yelped, flying up to dodge it. Sokka tossed his boomerang that came and hit the side of his head, knocking Silver back down to the ground. Toph fired another mound of earth that pushed him into the building wall, breaking it. "Good job Toph!'' said Sokka.

Katara saw the injured Shadow. She dropped to her knees, pulling some water out of her pouch and began healing him. Shadow twitched, feeling disturbed. "I thought you were against me?" he said.

"You can still change. There's no reason for you to be in the position you're in.'' she replied, finishing the healing.

Shadow stood up, glaring at her. "No thanks.'' he said, pushing her on her back.

"Hey! Faker!'' shouted the voice of Sonic.

Shadow faced forward, seeing Sonic tackle him directly in the gut and into the side of a parked car. "She's just trying to help! Why can't you get through your thick skull that I'm on your side!?" barked Sonic.

Shadow fired a Chaos beam into Sonic's gut, launching him into a building wall, lodging into it. Shadow dashed up towards him. Sonic dislodged himself, driving both feet into Shadow's stomach. Sonic forced Shadow into the concrete road. A blast of blue fire shot from Azula and hit Sonic, firing him forward.

"Hello there.'' said Mephiles, standing over Sonic.

Sonic gasped. Mephiles drove his spike arm down. Sonic rolled out of the way, formed into a ball and smacked Mephiles in the face, throwing him across the ground. Thule fired a black beam of energy at Sonic. Aang put up a wall behind Sonic, leaving the blast to explode the wall only. Sonic quickly turned around. Thule came charging through the smoke, swinging his claws in a violent manner.

Tails, Knuckles, Brandy, Whiskers, Lilo, and Stitch were halfway to the Sears Tower.

"Are we close Tails?!" asked Knuckles through his communicator.

"Just a few more miles!'' he replied.

"Miles! How much more miles exactly?" complained the guardian. Mecha WereShadow landed in front of the group, with an army of clones flying down towards his position. He had a new arm attached.

"And you thought this was going to be easy." said Mecha. All of a sudden, Jenny and Omega landed in front of the group.

"You're in the same situation, tin can.'' Jenny said.

"Attack and kill them all!'' ordered Mecha.

The wave of clones flew directly at them. Jenny armed her buzz saw blades, charging up at the clones, cutting through them. Omega charged up his inferno blast. The two energy shots came out of his arm, wiping out even more of the clones.

"You guys keep going! We'll hold them off!'' Jenny called out.

"Come on, let's go!'' said Knuckles, continuing down the street.

Jenny hovered down onto the street, her back to Omega's. She changed her arms into two katana blades. "Which half do you want?" asked Omega, arming his gatling guns.

"Just as long as we share, ok?" Jenny said, chuckling.

"Roger, let us deal with them swiftly.'' Omega replied.

The two then charged in separate directions at the swarming clones that surrounded them.

* * *

Sonic bounced across the wrecked street, denting parts of his armor. Mephiles came down, his hands morphed back to normal, holding an energy ball. Sonic spun on his head, and bounced off the ground, getting right side up again, leaving Mephiles to bash the ground with the powerful energy released from his power. Sonic landed on the ground safely, only to see a streak of lightning pass over his head, which he ducked from. Sonic fired an energy stream from the visor eye he still had on. The blast knocked Azula to the ground. Silver picked up a multitude of cars and flung them all at Sonic. Sonic saw ten cars flying towards him. He leaped forward to take the challenge on. He ran sideways across one, jumping from that one to the hood of another, then spin dashing through another, getting out the other side unharmed.

"Use your head for a moment Silver. I can find a way to stop myself from becoming Mecha!'' Sonic shouted, dodging another car.

"There is no way! You're stubbornness and lack of judgment gets yourself to ignore your friends warnings and go to Eggmanland anyway! I know all about the day you die!'' Silver shouted, launching a tanker truck at Sonic. Zuko fired a ball of flames from afar, hitting the tanker in mid air, shattering windows on buildings on both sides. Silver charged forwards with his levitation ability, punching Sonic in the jaw, throwing him into the building wall.

Katara was being chased by Mecha. "Foolish girl! You seem strong when your foes don't see you! But when you are spotted, you are nothing but a coward!'' Mecha mocked, teleporting and reappearing in her path.

She came to a stop, breathing heavily. Thule suddenly grabbed her, hoisting her up. "How is it to carry such a heavy burden? Is the Flames of Disaster giving you trouble?" Thule said, laughing evilly. Mecha tackled Thule in the gut, grabbing Katara by her shirt.

Sonic lifted his head up, spotting Katara's danger. He hopped to his feet. Silver stood in his way immediately. Nonetheless, Sonic charged, but kicked Silver in the gut to get him out of the way. Mecha raised his fist back. Sonic jumped, grabbed Katara in his arms and sped off. Mecha growled, changing his right arm into his rocket launcher. The angry villain let out five rockets. Sonic ran in zig zags as the sudden explosives plummeted around them. Sonic came to a skid, right in front of Aang. "Keep her safe!'' Sonic shouted, jogging backwards, then turning around to get back to the battle.

Sonic slid on his back, his foot stretched outwards. He tripped Mecha, then jumped back on his feet, turning around to face his nemesis. Mecha slowly got up.

"This isn't the first time you've been tested you know?" Mecha stated, firing his Chaos Cannon. Sonic created a shield around himself, which the blast cut off into two separate parts and fired down the street. Sonic dropped the shield when Mecha halted.

"I've noticed that Mecha. You don't need to _tell_ _me_ anything!'' Sonic snapped at him. The blue hedgehog dashed forward, punching Mecha across the face, spinning the titanium foe in a circle before he regained control.

Sonic changed into his Werehog form. The armor growing out to fit his larger body. Sonic stretched an arm out to grab Mecha by his ankle. Mecha dropped on his back. Sonic flung Mecha over his head. Mecha spiraled down and smashed into the ground with a bang. Sonic turned around, but he suddenly felt an extreme pain in his gut. He looked at his right hand, the material was beginning to melt off. Sonic shook his head in despair. He was suddenly punched in the gut by Mecha, dropping like a rock.

"What's the matter? Can't finish the job?" he mocked. Sonic stumbled to get up. Sonic turned his head at him, firing his visor beam into Mecha's power source, blasting Mecha far back.

Mephiles looked at Sonic's weakened state. "It can't be!'' he thought to himself, noticing his white quills.

"Thule's an idiot for doing that, but not my business.'' Mephiles said, turning around and spotting Katara a few feet away. Mephiles looked at Aang with an evil look. "Just like what I did to Sonic.'' Mephiles said, readying a light spear.

Sonic got on all fours, choking on his own spit. He turned his head, noticing Mephiles. Sonic looked at who he was aiming for; Aang.

"He's going to release Iblis!'' Sonic shouted, dashing madly over to Aang.

"Goodbye, Avatar Aang!'' Mephiles shouted, firing the light spear, the same method he used to kill Sonic a while back. Sonic drifted in a half circle, standing in front of Aang when the Avatar's back was turned. Katara spotted the incident and gasped. Sonic grabbed the light spear by both sides. "Aang!'' shouted the Waterbender.

Aang turned around, gasping when he saw Sonic. Sonic began pushing the spear back, but Mephiles growled furiously, pushing it back. Sonic roared, pushing the light spear back at Mephiles, exploding and knocking Mephiles to the dirt. Sonic stood there, tired and worn out. Thule grabbed Aang and tossed him aside. Mecha hovered over Katara. She looked up in horror. The Waterbender quickly moved out of the way when Mecha landed where she was standing. Sonic looked all around him, he was surrounded. Mecha, Thule, Azula, Shadow, and Silver. Sonic attempted to get up, but stumbled back on his hands. Shadow readied a Chaos beam, Mecha armed his Chaos Cannon, Thule charged his dark energy, Azula began to form lightning, Silver's hands glowed with his pscyhokinesis powers. Sonic finally stood up, preparing for the worst. Sonic looked over at the gang. Katara ran forward, but Sokka grabbed her. With tears rolling down her cheeks, she screamed to the heavens. A stream of fire shot into the air, out of Katara's chest. Sonic looked away, feeling nothing. At the same time, all his enemies lashed out with all their might. The combined shots all culminated in one mighty explosion. A mile high plume of black smoke rose into the air.

It went so fast, but yet so slow. All the foes shot fired at Sonic, were dispersed on the ground, injured or hurt for being so close to the huge explosion. Mephiles flew up to the ball of flames known as Iblis. He stuck his hand out. The ball of fire sunk into his hand and into his body. "I will have the chaos emeralds you fools! And the world will finally see the true power of IBLIS!!'' Mephiles thundered. The evil copy then teleported himself with an energy ball that surrounded himself.

Katara lie on the ground, still crying. She looked into the midst of the smoke. She saw Mecha walking out of it. "Not who you were expecting?" he said, walking closer. He suddenly stopped when the dust cloud suddenly vanished in a second. Everyone looked to see a blaze of fire, in it was a black silhouette. It began limping forward. Thule formed an evil grin, whispering "Yes.''

Sonic dropped to the ground on all fours. The armor was melting off into liquid metal. His face, finally revealed. They all stared in horror. It was nothing but bone. His irises were nothing but glowing red. His pupils were black. Surrounding his eyes was pitch black. All the armor melted off, revealing his whole body to be skeletal.

"What in god's name is happening to him?" said Mecha, turning around to face him.

The tips of his six quills snapped off, causing Sonic to roar in agony. They grouped together in a circle over the crown of his head, spawning a fire in the middle of it. Suddenly, black material began to grow over his body. It was like a kind of second skin. It reached his neck, finally covering his head. His eyes were shut.

"Sonic?" said Katara.

His eyes broke open, filled with red. Claws came out of his fingertips. The crown over his head tip spun, the fire blazing wildly. The ritual was now complete; he had now become Demon Sonic.


	18. Night Time Distrust

**Chapter Eighteen: Night Time Distrust**

**DISCLAIMER: The various characters of the video games and cartoons DO NOT belong to me! They belong to their respective creators/owners. **

* * *

Sonic looked at his body. Nothing but this black suit covered him. He growled heavily. "Excellent! The spell worked!" Thule said, walking forward.

"What in the world did you do to him?" shouted Katara.

"The Spell of Hellbound. Once you've been cursed with it, you slowly turn into a demon.'' Thule answered, patting Sonic's back.

"No friends.'' Sonic mumbled.

"That's right. They aren't your friends! Destroy them!'' Thule commanded, pointing at the gang.

"You…not friend…either.'' Sonic said, turning to Thule and firing a red beam into Thule's heart. Thule shot back, miles down the street. Sonic turned back around, only to be punched by Mecha. Sonic regained control, sending his fist, covered with flames, across Mecha's skull. Mecha flung back to the ground. Sonic spotted the gang. "This really doesn't look good.'' said Sokka. Sonic pressed his transformation device, turning into his Werehog form. The fire crown on his head blazed even more as he roared, revealing his gleaming fangs. "I second that.'' Zuko muttered. Sonic then leaped forward at the benders with only the thought on his mind of unleashing his inner fury.

Robot Boy hovered off the holding point at the base of the Sears Tower. A flying egg titan charged at him. He flew around and rammed it face first into the building, breaking through it. Robot Boy flew back out, heading for where the other heroes were fighting at. May's Blaziken was leaping through crowds of metal clones, swinging his blazing fists to clear a path.

"Don't you think we need to make the path clear enough for when the others arrive!?" shouted Ash.

"Well Blaziken is doing it!'' May called back.

"Everyone! Focus on clearing the path for the others!" shouted Nigel.

Only two miles away, Knuckles, Tails, Brandy, Whiskers, Lilo and Stitch kept on going. "I'm…seriously…tired…of this!'' panted Brandy.

"We're getting closer! Just keep on moving!'' replied Tails. The sight of Robot Boy gave them hope. "Down here!'' said Lilo, waving her arms. Robot Boy hovered down in front of them. "You think you can join us? We need the extra strength.'' Brandy asked. The automaton gave her a nod 'yes', and lead the way for them.

Sokka rolled out of the way from Sonic's stretched arm from crushing him. Sonic retracted his arm back, growling. "This is going to get us nowhere! How in the world are we suppose to return him back to normal?!'' Sokka exclaimed.

"We can't just keep fighting him!'' Toph added, moving away from a sudden fireball.

Sonic marched forward, being grabbed by something from behind. He looked behind him and saw; Chaos. The liquid warrior grabbed him by his shoulders and flung him back, right through a building wall. Chaos waved at the others. "Well, that was lucky.'' noted Zuko.

Thule lie in pain, a severe wound in his gut. Azula came to his side. "I guess your plan failed.'' she said "No matter. We'll be leaving anyway.'' Thule answered, getting to his feet slowly. He formed the black emerald in his hand, teleporting himself and Azula.

Sonic marched to the hole of the building, glaring down at the group of heroes. Mecha teleported behind him, his arms crossed.

"You seem downcast. Is my testing of you really getting on your nerves?" he asked. The fire crown blazed, Sonic slowly turning his head to see his foe.

"Ever since day one, what have I done?" Mecha asked indignantly.

Sonic fired a beam of red energy from both his eyes. Mecha ducked down, firing his gatling gun. The bullets pounded against Sonic's gut. Sonic groaned with aching pain. Mecha changed the gun back into his arm.

"You yet to have felt my true power. Every waking day you live, you only suffer in your own reckoning. Everyone around tests you, and every time…YOU FAIL!!'' Mecha yelled.

"That doesn't matter to me, not anymore.'' Sonic replied, firing streams of fire at Mecha. Mecha armed his shields to block the fire. His shields turned hot orange. The blast of pyro stopped. Mecha removed the shields out of his face, only to see Sonic pounce at him.

The crumbled through the floor, bashing each other with their fists. Sonic let out a heat blast, scorching Mecha's armor. Mecha let go and hovered in mid air, leaving Sonic to continue plummeting through floor after floor. Sonic landed on the bottom floor with a boom. He quickly got back to his feet. Sonic skidded forward. Mecha smashed feet first into the ground where Sonic was once standing. Sonic turned around to face Mecha.

"I have to admit, you're reflexes get better every day.'' Mecha commented.

"Don't try and assume that your better.'' Sonic informed.

"The problem with that is…I AM!!!'' Mecha lashed out.

Sonic grabbed him by his snout and tossed him through the entrance, shattering the glass of the doors. Sonic grabbed one of the broken doors and tossed it like a Frisbee. It merely broke against Mecha's body. Sonic fired his beams of energy out of his eyes. Mecha fired his Chaos Cannon. The energies collided with brute force. Sonic widened his eyes farther open, letting the beams draw closer to Mecha. Mecha amped the chaos energy from his cannon. At the breaking point, the lasers suddenly exploded in a critical mass, wiping out the bottom half of the building behind Sonic, leaving a sphere hole in the building.

Shadow finally awoken. He sat up, seeing Jenny and Omega flying down to him. "Are you alright there?" asked Jenny, dropping in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah, perfect.'' he replied stubbornly, as he got back up.

"We just got done defending the ammo storage base, I'm guessing you could use some help?" Jenny asked. Shadow put up a Chaos energy ball behind him. Two fireballs hit it. He put the shield down, seeing Aang and Zuko standing in front of the gang.

"What are you guys doing?!" exclaimed Jenny.

"Shadow's the problem here! Not us!'' Aang pointed out.

"Allies gone rogue, must assess situation.'' Omega said, arming his gatling guns and firing.

Toph put up a stone wall in front of Aang and Zuko. Toph jabbed her arm out. The stone wall shot out at the three. Jenny fired her laser limbs to destroy it.

"You've betrayed Shadow? Why?!'' Jenny angrily yelled.

"Shadow's trying to kill Sonic!'' shouted Katara.

"Why would he do that? You guys are lying!'' Jenny yelled, firing her laser limbs. Aang fired a chunk of earth at them.

Shadow unsheathed his Chaos Sword, cutting the rock in half with a swipe of energy released from the blade. "I'm on your side, and you just refuse to listen to better reason. I guess we have to teach you that.'' Shadow said, holding his sword up in front of his face. Chaos and the gang readied themselves. Suspicion has lead to betrayal! Are our heroes truly going to go rogue against each other at this time? Of all places! Who knows how far this will spread amongst the other heroes. Will sides be formed? Who will stand for what's right and what's wrong? The battle gets tense and ambitious from now on!

* * *

Sonic threw his arms up, blowing all the debris that covered him, off his body. He stood up, rubbing his shoulder and twisting it. Mecha came into the clearing, spotting Sonic. "Why do you become these things?" Mecha began. Sonic, not wishing to hear him talk, dashed at him. Mecha ducked from a punch Sonic sent. While in this moment, Mecha thrusted his fist to Sonic's gut, throwing him to the ground. "Do you even come to think of the risks? What may happen when you lose control of your will?" Mecha continued. Sonic fired a stream of fire at Mecha which blasted Mecha across to the other side of the street.

Mecha sat up on his elbows. Sonic's shoulders moving up and down. He's been through enough fighting already, but now only anger and power is keeping him standing. "You thrive on the negativities of this world now. Where does it get you?" Mecha asked again, launching a volley of rockets at Sonic. The demon Werehog leaped into the air, raising his fists back. A red aura formed around both of his fists. Mecha armed his shields and raised them up. Sonic came right down at Mecha, slamming both fists on his shield. The force exploded, throwing Sonic to the ground and creating a small crater, which Mecha stood in. Laying on his chest in front of Mecha, Sonic stared up at him.

"You strive to make the best of things but only end up with failure.'' Mecha told him, transforming his shields back into his arms.

"Why do you…always give me these…talks?" Sonic questioned.

"Because I'm giving you a chance. A chance…to surrender. Why continue to fight in a war when every damn minute you grow closer to negativity? Don't try and lie, hero. You know and I know you've become different ever since your carefree days.'' Mecha explained thoroughly.

"Wouldn't you like to give this suffering up? End this cursed life of yours now?" Mecha questioned him further, walking over to him.

"Spare yourself…the running.'' Mecha said, bending over to meet his face. Sonic dropped his face to the ground.

Mecha stood straight again. He transformed his left arm into his spike weapon. "Any last words, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Mecha said, attempting to hide the glory in his gut. Sonic remained silent, bitter, cold, and tired.

"Very great job my loyal servant!'' congratulated a familiar voice. Mecha turned around, looking up. Eggman himself came flying in his little hover ship.

"How long has it been Sonic? Three years? You still can't match up to me and my indestructible forces!'' Eggman taunted and laughed.

"Mecha, you have served me well. Now, kill this insolent hedgehog…FOR GOOD!!'' Eggman ordered.

Mecha turned back to Sonic, raising his spike. "I'll ask again…any last words?" Mecha said. All of a sudden, Eggman's hover ship was knocked in the side, forcing Eggman to crash down by Mecha's side. "I'll vouge.'' said a female voice. Mecha turned around, Eggman looked over his shoulder. Sonic lifted his head up to see; Amy Rose.

* * *

Behind her were the Pokemon trainers and Sector V. Amy was wearing a pink tank top with a red heart in the middle of it, along with a knee high pink dress that swayed, and of course, pink boots like her red ones, with a white stripe down the middle of it. "We got new orders.'' said Ash, holding up a Pokeball.

Amy held her hand out to the side, letting another Piko Piko hammer appear in her grasp. Sonic was astounded. She was still okay. He thought she was dead, and now those thoughts that eated away at his mind, were finally put to rest.

"Let us not waste the energy Doctor.'' said Mecha.

"Agreed, rally all our forces back to beach. We continue the attack tomorrow.'' Eggman replied, flying his hovership into the air, followed by Mecha. Amy dropped her hammer and ran over by Sonic's side. Sonic stood on his feet, Amy holding his arm. The others remained where they were. Amy looked up at him with a smile, tears already forming. She wrapped her arms around his large waist, crying into his chest. "I was…so worried.'' she sobbed.

"You had me in the same way Ames.'' Sonic replied. Amy looked up at him.

"Just…d-don't leave me again, don't.'' she stuttered the words, embracing her love again. The others watched with smiles on their faces, seeing the couple to be reunited.

The fighting between Shadow, Jenny, Omega against Chaos and the gang continued. Jenny pushed Zuko to the ground, sending a sword down at him. He rolled out of the way, spinning on the ground, letting loose a wave of fire, which knocked her to the ground. Chaos grabbed her with a stretched arm. Jenny was suddenly shocked, as well as Chaos.

"Too bad Chaos doesn't know about science, eh?" Sokka joked, shrugging his arms. Shadow landed in front of him, holding his chaos sword. Katara froze Shadow's legs, making him growl at her. Aang stood in front of Shadow, firing a strong gust of wind at him, blowing Shadow out of the ice that held him still and into a car, benting it inward.

Sonic, Amy, the trainers, and Sector V arrived on the scene, in horror. "GUYS!'' shouted Amy. They all stopped suddenly, looking at Amy.

"Why are you fighting each other?" exclaimed Dawn.

"Because Shadow was trying to kill Sonic!'' Katara exclaimed back.

Kuki's eyes immediately widened at this news. "Jenny and Omega, you sided with him?" asked Amy.

"We didn't know he was trying to kill Sonic, but we all saw how Sonic lost control of himself! Look at him now!'' Jenny barked, pointing at him.

"How dare you threaten him!'' Amy snapped, marching forward. Commotion and their loud voices shot at one another, Sonic gazed at them all in shock.

"STOP!!!!'' yelled a voice from above. A blue light shot down between the two sides. The light vanished, revealing Ultimus. "Ultimus!'' Sonic exclaimed, running over to him.

Ultimus turned to him, smiling under his beard. "Sonic! Well-wait, what has happened to you my boy?" he said, pointing his staff all along Sonic's body.

"I truly have no idea.'' Sonic said tiredly. Ultimus scanned Sonic's appearance. He thought to himself.

"Oh dear.'' he said.

"It's bad, I take it.'' Sonic guessed.

"Only when you don't know how to remedy it. But first, I have business to take care of.'' Ultimus said, turning around and walking over to Shadow.

Ultimus approached Shadow, stopping in front of him. "What are you looking at you waste of fur?" Shadow hissed.

"Foolish boy!'' Ultimus exclaimed, bonking Shadow on the head with his staff. Shadow rubbed it achingly.

"You are terribly misinformed." Ultimus told him, turning his back around and walking back to Sonic. Shadow growled, not willing to take this humiliation. He fired a Chaos Spear beam at Ultimus. The elder turned around, sticking his hand out. The chaos beam sucked into his palm. Everyone looked in awe. "I've studied the ways of Chaos Emeralds and their unique powers before old Gerald Robotnik even imagined you! Shadow the Hedgehog!'' Ultimus said, pointing his staff at him. Ultimus continued walking to Sonic.

"Sonic, you've won this day, but it is not over, I'm afraid. Eggman postponed his attack until tomorrow. He plans to attack with all his might, be ready.'' Ultimus told him.

"That goes for all of you! Wash away your feelings that Sonic is a villain, it is nothing but lies! In legend, Sonic is destined to save this world, and yours as well." Ultimus explained to the heroes.

"You run the risk of losing something that's more important than victory; Friendship. Without this, you will not be victorious. Only your bond with each other keeps you together! Keep calm minds, be decisive, and never surrender to darkness, even when you think all hope is faded.'' Ultimus finished.

Ultimus walked into the center, ready to leave again. "Wait! How do I fix this!?" Sonic asked. "The cure is here Sonic. You just need to open your heart.'' Ultimus replied, as his body vanished into a beam of light that shot up into the clouds. Sonic shrugged, "That was helpful.'' he said, turning back into his hedgehog form.

The black suit remained on him though. "Things like this never make sense. That's why we're heroes!'' Sokka commented with a goofy grin to which Toph punched him in the arm.

"Let's just meet back with Richards.'' Sonic said in a monotone, as he walked away.

* * *

Out in front of the Sears Tower, was a much larger base camp. Inside, Richards and the heroes were in a huge office room which everything was moved aside. Computers and equipment were put inside. The heroes were standing or sitting down in some of the chairs. Talking went among them, but it was carefully picked subjects due to today's mishaps with each other. Richards finally walked in. The general stood behind a podium. "Welcome back heroes. To begin, you all did a great job out there. Eggman has pulled back his forces to the beach, which he now controls." he began.

"Then why don't we go get him now?" asked Knuckles carelessly.

Richards grabbed the podium tightly, "All his forces are centered there. If you want to make an attempt, there's the door.'' Richards said, letting his hands loosen up. Knuckles huffed, looking away.

"Reports have been sent in that more Goliaths will be sent into the city tomorrow. A sheer increase in his robots, and expect much more metal clones. Casualty report.'' he said, dropping his tone at the end.

"Eggman lost about 20,000 of his robots. We lost 800 soldiers.'' Richards said, lowering his head, taking in a deep breath. The heroes felt solemn, but not as much as the general did.

"I don't have to remind you…how important this is. You all know your roles, you fight as one. We also may have mixed feelings about Sonic.'' Richards said, taking a glance at Sonic who was leaning against a support pillar.

"But he's not our enemy here, Eggman is. We center on him and his forces, that's it!" Richards said, slamming a fist on the podium. "Wake up early. Eggman's counterattack begins at 10:30 am; Dismissed.'' Richards finished, walking out of the room.

Amy lowered her head. Everyone began sharing comments already. She looked over where Sonic was, but he was gone. Her eyes twitched, so she set off to find him. Amy exited the room via the flight of stairs that went higher up the building. "Gosh Sonic, where are you?" she said to herself, as she continued to run up the abundant number of stairs.

On the top of the Sears Tower stood Sonic. It was about 8:30, the moon was full tonight. Sonic's arms were crossed. The fire in the middle of his six quill tips still blazed. "How am I ever going to solve this?" he said, looking at his skeletal hands. The door up to the roof creaked. Sonic quickly made the suit cover both his hands with the black material, folding his arms again. Amy opened the door, standing there for a moment. She walked outside, closing the door behind her. She slowly and silently walked up to Sonic. "I'm not a stranger to you." he said. Amy stopped in her tracks. Amy then walked further, until she stood by Sonic.

"You shouldn't be worried you know. You have us with you.'' Amy spoke.

"I wish it was that easy to understand. Not for me Amy, not for me.'' he replied, turning his head away.

"You're not letting yourself feel anything but hatred, and all you do is blame yourself!'' she retorted, facing him.

Sonic turned his head to look into her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. Amy raised a hand, putting it on his cheek.

"Why are you wearing that?" she asked with a smile.

"I'd rather not tell you.'' Sonic noted.

She looked at his eyes. There was nothing but glowing red, his eyeballs couldn't even be seen. Amy gazed at him.

"Take it off.'' she whispered. Sonic's glowing eyes tightened. The black material, from the back of his head, began to vanish. When she saw his bare bone face, she stepped away in horror.

Sonic turned to her, taking a step forward and stretching out his arm. She couldn't believe it. Sonic lowered his arm and stood straight, turning to face the city. Amy had no words for it. She loved him so much, but how would she be able to deal with this? Amy pushed aside these negative questions, and walked back over to him. Amy grabbed his hand. Sonic's eyes twitched. He looked at her, and she looked at him. Amy's emerald eyes glimmered in the moonlight. Sonic turned to face her. Amy tightly hugged the hedgehog. Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist, nesting his head on hers. "I don't care what happens to you, or what you turn into. No matter what…you're still Sonic.'' she said, sobbing.

"And you're still the one I love.'' Sonic whispered, caressing the back of her head. The moon shined on both of them, as the loving couple shared their devotion to each other.

In another large room, had sleeping bags on the floor. The heroes all found their spots, or staying up to talk a bit more. It was still so awkward for them. Rumors of who's betraying who spread amongst them like wildfire, and just like fire, it can't be controlled. Shadow was at a window, resting his arm on the small ledge that held the window. So many things came to mind, but he had no idea what one to listen to. Shadow knew that his actions today were wrong, but strangely he didn't care of whoever doesn't agree with his choices. Therefore, putting Kuki on the list who disagrees with him. Shadow's fist clenched tightly. In an ironic way, he now knew how Sonic feels when he makes a mistake that upsets someone close to him.

Kuki looked over at him. Feeling betrayed when Shadow wouldn't take her words into consideration was one thing, but committing them is different. Kuki couldn't hold the thoughts in her head anymore, so she walked over to him.

"Hey.'' she greeted dryly.

"Hey.'' he replied with a stubborn tone.

"I know you're just trying to protect me, but you won't solve anything this way.'' she began.

"What other way is there? The so-called other ways you speak so highly about are just ways that are meaningless and getting us nowhere!'' Shadow snapped.

"Killing this world's last chance for hope won't solve the problems that occur in the future! He's a hero!'' Kuki yelled, forming tears. "

I've spent too long not making my OWN choices Kuki! I'm sick of it! This world, I'm protecting it!'' Shadow ranted, turning to face her. Kuki just stared at him with a blank face.

Shadow walked past her. The eyes of all the heroes were on him. "Who among you…think that Sonic should be the sole responsibility of ending this war?" Shadow asked. Silence followed after that.

"I thought so. Can we even begin to trust him, when he left our side for three years?! He turned his back on the world for that long, and now he comes crawling back…to us!'' Shadow continued.

Sonic and Amy walked in, with confused looks. They all looked at Sonic.

"He's the one for all our trouble! We can end our sorrows and bring your fears to an end! If we just…kill…him.'' Shadow said with gritted teeth, pointing at Sonic.

Jenny and Omega nodded to agree. Even the rest of Sector V agreed. "Why won't you just let it go!?" Amy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"We can finally have our minds set to rest, not worrying-''

"WORRYING? Are you scared Shadow? Scared of Mecha WereSonic of kicking your-'' she cut him off, but Sonic too, stopped her.

"I'm not sure. Seeing Sonic as how he acted caused us some trouble.'' said Ash.

"He first left us, lost control of himself multiple times, I don't we can trust him anymore.'' Nigel added. More people began agreeing, replying with "yes" and "yeah". Sonic didn't want to say anything, he couldn't, and just plain shouldn't.

Far away in the city, Thule and Azula stood atop a building. Thule held the Emerald of Demons in his palm. Reflected in it, was the commotion going on between the heroes.

"Just perfect!'' Thule said with a triumphant tone.

"But Sonic was suppose to work for us when the spell was cast on him.'' Azula stated.

"On the contrary. With Sonic on their side, and the heroes bickering senselessly, one bad move by Sonic will end in their utter…breakup.'' Thule said with an evil grin.

"What do you plan on doing then?" she asked. "This emerald put the spell on him. So all it needs is a little…push.'' Thule said, tightening the grip on the emerald, causing black lightning to spark around it.

Back inside, yelling and verbal threats were spat at one another. Sonic's eyes suddenly twitched. He grabbed his stomach. The button on his transformation device glowed red still. His hand suddenly rose up by itself. Thule's voice then said in Sonic's head; "Unleash your power.'' Sonic pressed the button, turning into the Werehog form. Everyone looked at him in fear. Sonic's bonefied face roared at them. His face was then covered by the black suit material. Sonic began marching forward. "Sonic! Stop!'' said Katara, standing in his way. Sonic swung his claws, leaving a long cut across her arms, which she fell to the ground. Sokka was enraged. He drove his sword into Sonic's gut. Sonic stopped and growled at him with envy. Sonic grabbed the sword and pulled it out. Sonic then kicked Sokka in the gut, knocking him to the ground.

Sonic fired red beams out of his eyes. Shadow put up a Chaos energy field, blocking it. Shadow dropped the shield and fired five Chaos Spears. Sonic ducked under them, running on all fours to Shadow. Sonic was stopped when he was shot in the back by Omega's gatling gun. He and Jenny flew at him. Sonic grabbed the two by their faces and smashed them into the ground. Sonic turned around to face Shadow. Aang dropped by Katara's side. She was losing blood from the long slit in her arm. She cried heavily. "How could you hurt her!?" the angry Avatar yelled.

Sonic turned around. "She cares about you just as much as you care about her! Shadow, you were right! HE CAN'T BE TRUSTED!'' Aang yelled furiously.

Amy stood, frozen like a statue, whispering to herself "No." Sonic turned back around.

He charged forward. Shadow charged as well. Instead, Sonic moved to the left, past Shadow. Shadow skidded to a halt, turning around in the process. Sonic broke through the window, heading down into the city core. Shadow stopped at the hole Sonic crashed through, grunting. He turned around to the others.

"I guess no further explaining is needed?" Shadow said, raising his arms out then dropping them again.

"No remorse.'' said Aang.

"No more chances.'' Sokka added.

"He's…our enemy.'' Jenny finished.

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were all for Shadow's idea…they want to kill…Sonic.

* * *

An hour later, Amy was found on top of the Sears Tower. Her arms cradled around her legs as she looked down at the city. The door opened from behind, Katara came out.

"Umm, Amy?" she began.

Amy looked over her shoulder and smiled.

Katara closed the door and walked over to her. Katara sat down, letting her legs hang off the edge.

"Your arm okay?" asked Amy.

Katara showed her the cut was bandaged. Amy smiled, then looked back to the city. "Please tell me you're not going to follow Shadow?" Amy spoke up.

"No way. Sonic is still kind at heart, he's just been through…much.'' Katara replied nervously.

"I can tell why he likes you so much.'' Katara stated with a smile.

"And what's that?" Amy asked, not making an expression.

"No matter what he goes through, he does it to see your face.'' Katara replied.

Amy blushed as pink as her fur.

"I've met Sonic a long time ago. After that moment he saved me from Metal Sonic…I-I just fell for him.'' Amy explained.

"Every moment after that, I chased after him, in hope that he would listen to me.'' Amy continued, giggling as she reminisced the old days.

"And now, we're both in love with each other. It's just the fact that this conflict is restraining us from living our lives as a couple.'' Amy finished, using a solemn tone.

"Sonic's a great person. The trouble he goes through to make sure the people that care about him are safe, makes him the person he is today.'' Katara added. Amy looked at the Waterbender to finish her sentence.

"A hero.'' Katara ended. Amy gave her a gracious smile.

"Thank you Katara.'' Amy said, giving her a friendly hug. "That's what friends are for.'' Katara said, returning the hug.

Jenny sat alone on the ledge of a window that was shattered. Her legs up to her chest, hugging them with her arms. She gazed out at the city. Not many of the buildings had the once bright lights that shined from the windows. She gave out a tiring sigh. "Jenny?" said a voice.

She looked to the source. There stood Brad. "Brad!'' she cheered, jumping off the ledge and hugging him.

"Air, Jenny!'' Brad said jokingly. Jenny let go, giving off a warm smile. "I'm so glad you're okay! Was it difficult?" she began.

"Nah, nothing I can't handle!'' he said, standing bravely.

Jenny giggled at this. She leaned against the window ledge. Brad stood by her side, looking out at the city.

"I would've said what a nice sight, but I guess not.'' Jenny spoke up.

"Yeah, Eggman doesn't give up, I'll give him that.'' Brad replied.

After a brief silence, Brad spoke up again. "I heard about what happened.''

"What?" Jenny asked curiously.

"How you plan to follow Shadow…to kill Sonic.'' Brad added, crossing his arms and looking disappointed.

Jenny wore a saddened face.

"You've seen what he did in the past, you've seen what he did today!" Jenny argued.

"It doesn't prove enough evidence just because he does one wrong thing-'' "He did more than that!'' Jenny interrupted.

"Not all heroes live their lives perfectly. Sometimes…we can't fight the demons inside us.'' Brad replied calmly.

Jenny turned to face the window, resting her hands on the ledge, looking frustrated.

"All I'm saying is…going along with this isn't right. You can't blame him just because of his false actions.'' Jenny huffed, turning her head away, not listening to a word he said.

"I'm doing this to protect you.'' she mumbled. Brad raised an eyebrow. Jenny looked at him, tears waving down her cheeks.

"I can't afford to lose you.'' she said with a straight face.

"You're not going to lose me. I'll always be with you.'' he said, giving off a warm smile.

Jenny's lip quivered. She jumped into his arms, crying into his shoulder. Brad rubbed the back of her head, taking a gaze to look at the city.

"It makes me a little bit curious why Eggman retreated today.'' Sokka implied. The gang were sitting around a fire they made.

"The way I see it,'' Toph began, sitting up. They all looked at her.

"Eggman knows when we took enough damage, physically and emotionally.'' Toph added.

"She's right there, but I can't help to ask myself, who's to blame?" Aang said.

"Good point snoozles. That's what keeping us at our weakest point.'' said the blind Earthbender.

Lilo, Stitch, and Brandy walked in. "Hey guys.'' greeted Brandy, sitting down in a spot. They all sat around the fire. "Are you guys with Shadow?' asked Zuko.

"No way!'' Brandy exclaimed.

"Same here!'' answered Lilo.

"Ih!'' Stitch chanted.

"Good. I don't understand what logic Shadow sees in his plan.'' said Sokka.

"Sonic's been our friend for a long time! Now just because of what happens to him in the future, Shadow's become obsessed with stopping it.'' Aang explained.

"I see it as _one _of Shadow's weaknesses.'' Brandy interjected.

"What's that?" asked Lilo.

"His arrogance.'' The gang nodded, agreeing with her.

If they continued these conversations they'd just be forcing themselves into a situations where one small choice, will definitely ruin their friendship, and the way they see each other as allies. Strangely, should they care? If Shadow is truly prone to his cause, will the heroes defending Sonic have no care in fighting Shadow? More and more of these suggestions came into each of their heads. Some of them they pondered about, some they just pushed aside.

Silver was heading towards the Sears Tower, flying. "I have to get some answers.'' he said in his thoughts, boosting forward. He saw the shattered window. He flew right in, and dropped to the floor. The heroes looked at him shockingly.

"I know what you're thinking, but I just-''

"SNEAK ATTACK!'' shouted Sokka, throwing his boomerang at him. Silver merely grabbed it with his psychokinesis.

"Seriously Sokka, what's with you?" asked Toph. Silver tossed the boomerang back to Sokka, who caught it.

"I've come to get some answers. The truth about Sonic's future.'' Silver informed in a slight demanding tone, crossing his arms.

"To be honest, we're not the masters of past and future.'' Toph implied, wiggling her fingers in the air.

"All I need to know is the truth. Is Sonic really choosing to become this Mecha WereSonic?" Silver asked.

"No! Of course not! It's just…he doesn't see it coming.'' Katara replied, lowering her voice at the end.

Silver sat down, his hands cupped to his muzzle. "Tell me.'' he muttered.

Kuki sat aside from the rest of Sector V, wishing to be alone. They looked at her. The girl's head was down, a blanket put over her back. In her hands, cradled a cup of hot cocoa.

"Man, she is down right sad.'' said Abigail.

"You think one of us should go talk to her?" asked Hoagie.

"No Number 2. She needs her time and space, she's just been betrayed by one of her best friends. Give her some time.'' replied Nigel.

The saddened operative tried to think, she tried to reflect, but it was too hard for her. After all the things she and Shadow have been through, he's going against her. Of all things for the shadowy character, the hedgehog has started to try against Kuki's warnings. Shadow listened to Kuki in the past, now, it doesn't even phase him anymore. Now his inflicting words are feeding the minds of the others, changing their minds that Sonic's now a threat, all was going downhill. Their strength, their bond, their friendship would soon be washed away. In utter disregard, Shadow has now regained the characteristics he formed in his past. Anger, hollow, hate, and to be lone. Kuki sat there thinking of these things, not showing a hint of emotion. She couldn't decide what to do, what to say, or what to even try. She now knew what ever she tries to say to Shadow, it will not persuade him. Not now, not ever. Kuki got up and walked out of the room. Walking down a hall with paneled windows to the right, Kuki looked at her reflection as she walked. Who in their right mind would try and confront Shadow now? The obsessive state he's in would only create more trouble than there already is. Kuki knew of this, so she pushed it aside, out of her life.

Shadow sat in a room with Jenny, Omega, Tommy, Lola, Gus, and Robot boy. "You all know why you're here,'' Shadow began, standing up.

"You've all agreed to the task of eliminating Sonic the Hedgehog. We're the true heroes here. We can stop this war now! The others are just being foolish. Trusting the one person who'll end up killing them!'' Shadow exclaimed, pacing around them.

"What do you suggest we do? Richards won't let us do this.'' said Robot Boy.

"Tomorrow, Eggman resumes his attack. Richards will of course give us our orders. We'll meet up afterwards, and hunt Sonic down.'' Shadow continued, clenching his raised fist.

"If we can get away with it. The others can't find out about this.'' noted Jenny.

"Don't worry. Richards trusts me with the hardest of tasks, he won't find out.'' Shadow added.

"We sure are taking a big risk here, I hope you know.'' said Omega.

"Once Richards give us the orders, we'll meet each other under the subway tracks, then from there, we go after Sonic.'' Shadow explained.

"At least this'll stop Mecha from becoming real.'' said Jenny.

"Not only that,'' said a voice. The group looked over at the doorway. There stood Aang. "We'll end his reign of uncontrollable evil.'' the Avatar finished.

* * *

Mecha WereSonic dropped a large metal crate on the sand. "I hope whatever you're planning will end this little defense they're putting up.'' Mecha said, wiping his hands.

"Oh, no need to doubt. It will do much more.'' said Eggman, looking at the city. Spreading across the beach was nothing but his robots. They were walking around, setting up small outposts, preparing weapons and vehicles. "Sure is convenient to have a base set so close to our target and do nothing.'' Mecha said sarcastically. "Temper down. Our time will come.'' Eggman said, simmering down his servant.

Mecha opened the large metal crate. He hovered up, looking inside it. There were several parts that form the part of a particle laser. "What do we have these for? Dare I ask?" said Mecha, hovering back to the ground. "One small gift we'll be using to barrage the city with.'' Eggman answered.

"Seems all to easy. Using weapons to weaken them! Why can't I go in there now and kill that damn hedgehog?!?" Mecha cursed violently.

"You sure are strong willed, I confess," the doctor began, turning around. Eggman walked up to Mecha.

"That is why a built you.'' Eggman added, pointing his finger at him.

Mecha swiped his hand out of his face. "Guess you're becoming more stronger, mentally.'' said Eggman.

"Finally noticed, huh?" he gloated.

"Your methods of turning Sonic against himself causes temperature to rise within the heroes' ranks, changing their minds of trusting Sonic or not.'' Eggman explained.

"Which reminds me, he always tries to change the subject, denying what I say isn't true.''

"But what you say is true, my friend.'' Eggman said.

"Exactly. That's why it's always fun to put the blame on Sonic, thus making the stupid hedgehog only beat himself up. Leaving me not needing to lay a finger on him!'' Mecha said, chuckling.

Eggman laughed as well. "So will this contraption of yours be ready for tomorrow?" asked the cyber villain.

"Oh it will be. I expect it to be finished by 11:00 tonight.'' Eggman informed.

Mecha huffed, "Doesn't matter. The battle for this city is still going on.'' Mecha said, walking over to stand by Mecha's side.

"How is that?" Eggman asked curiously. Mecha's shoulders twitched as he snickered, "I can still smell the fires burning."

* * *

Katara wandered one of the halls. She took in a breath of air, nothing _too_ ordinary on her mind. She was suddenly confronted by Aang who just opened a door, closing it behind him. "Oh, sorry Katara!'' Aang apologized with a smile.

"It's okay, I kind of get use to it.'' she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, what are you up to?" she asked.

"Nothing much, not yet at least.'' he replied.

"I understand that. Eggman won't attack again until tomorrow. But what's on your mind though?" she asked another intuitive question.

Aang felt the need to start worrying hectically. He began to sweat, very nervously. "Are you alright?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! It's you who I'm worrying about.'' Aang defended.

"No need to, I'm much better now.'' she replied sweetly, walking down the hall, with Aang by her side.

"Sonic caught you off guard.'' Aang changed the subject.

"I know, Aang. But I can't hate him for it. He's been through the most out of all of us.'' said the Waterbender. "We all know that. I'm just worried.'' Aang said, looking away.

"Please don't tell me you're joining Shadow's side?" she said in an extremely worried tone, stopping in her tracks.

Aang kept walking, but he too stopped. Katara's eyes shimmered in the light. Aang looked over his shoulder with a determined look. Katara tilted her head forward an inch. Aang turned around to her. "I'm going to do…what's right.'' he stammered.

Katara took his words into thought, knowing he would still stay on her side and defend Sonic. She walked up to him and kissed him by surprise. Aang returned the kiss lovingly. Katara backed against a door, deepening the kiss. Katara's hand scrambled for the door handle. She finally found it, and opened it. Katara broke away from the kiss, grabbing Aang and pulling him through the doorway, which the Avatar quickly closed.

An hour later, Shadow walked out of the room last, the others already have left. He closed it shut, turning to walk down the right hall. He took a gaze at the city. Some fires still burned, lighting up the night. The clouds of gray and black smoke mixed into the night time sky, making it impervious to even see the smoke. If any of the heroes saw the fires, they wouldn't be surprised. The clouds of smoke that clustered the city, however, would give them second thoughts. It would easily show them how much the cost of war is. Shadow had no remorse for today's events, not the slightest hint of regret was in his eyes. His once _good natured_ self is gone, and his once _stubborn natured_ self has returned yet again. All he had on his mind was the mere thought of choking the life out of Sonic until his pulse went flat line. Nothing would prepare Shadow for this moment. The glory, he could see ahead of him…but is it true?

Kuki came down the same hall, the same one as Shadow. She had similar thoughts as Shadow, but all were pointed to a positive significance, and a happy ending, two things Shadow had no care for at this point. Stubborn as he was, Shadow kept it limited, not wanting to brood up more attention than he already has. Kuki had the same instincts. She only wanted to brood up the attention of the ones who joined Shadow's cause. Making an attempt, hopefully to persuade them to think otherwise. In the heat of it all, the two finally saw each other. Shadow looked at her with a glare, Kuki did the same, except there was disappointment and sadness in her gaze.

"I began to think…we were opposites when we first met. We were as one in the past. Sharing the same ideals and thoughts, fighting the good fight. As of now Kuki, those days are over.'' he said in a sinister, but fury filled tone.

Kuki sniffled, tightening the grip on the blanket that was around her. "What have I become you ask? I've become the signal for hope, the reason this world won't see suffering in it's future. What do you have against that?!" he began in a tamed voice, but raised it higher.

"I only w-wish to see you safe… and on the right path, that's why.'' she replied in a hushed voice. "Safe…huh. IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE! We're at WAR!'' he yelled at her.

"Your attitude won't win you this argument, neither will your wrong choices.'' Kuki informed wisely. Shadow gritted his teeth, clenching his fists that hung down by his side.

"You doubt my abilities?" Shadow presumed.

"No…I doubt **you**.'' she replied. The two looked at each other. Could a real fight actually be fed by their sudden distrust for each other?

"When we first met, I saw hidden in you, a real friend. Someone I could trust, someone to believe in! Now…I see it as only lies. You were such a great person, now look at you.'' Kuki said, her lip quivering in-between the words she said.

"You can try and…pledge your soul to the things good and right, but sometimes…you need to take risks.'' he said with his teeth gritted.

"Then tell me this,'' she said, walking up to him. The girl stopped in front of him, face to face they were.

"Are the risks you take…really worth it in the end?" she said. Kuki then walked around him, not another word extracted from her lips. Shadow stood there, not an inch moving. He wanted to ask himself; Was she right? Could his actions and choices really be this compressing on their friendship? Nonetheless, Shadow ignored these sudden thoughts and walked forward, not looking back, not having a second thought.

How one night can develop in the most ironic of ways. The heroes question each other, themselves, and their enemies. Was it to be true though? Are the heroes destined to grow apart, forgetting of the bond each and every one of them shared together? Shadow would most likely guess; No. If they are to end this war peacefully, they must succumb to the idea that the war between them must end **now.** This 2nd Dimensional War is the focus of it all, and it easily began to taint their well being, not only of themselves, but each other as well. How one night can last so long. The setting is just like the feelings the heroes have right now; Cold, dark, and relentless.

It was finally morning. The time is 7:25 am. The sky that was blue and clear has become gray and savage. The area around the Sears Tower was silent. The roaring engines of a UH-53 Pave Low changed that. It circled around the massive structure. Attached to a line, was a large box of ammunition. The large chopper hovered down, gently dropping the ammunition crate, soldiers soon swarmed to it to retrieve more ammo. Laying down in a bed was Aang. His eyes began to stir, they opened up. He quickly sat up. Aang was nude. The sheets covering his bottom half. Aang looked to his right, seeing Katara, the same way he was in, except with the sheets up to her neck. His eyes widened abruptly. The Avatar quickly got dressed and walked up to the window. He grabbed the curtains, opening them up. A Comanche flew by, shocking Aang. The loud whirling noise woke Katara. She sat up, her eyes blinking softly. She spotted him, in his outfit he wore for the Day of Black Sun invasion. She sat up, holding the sheets to cover her upper body. Aang turned around quickly, blushing heavily.

"Aang…did we.." she stammered off.

He scratched the back of his head nervously. Katara looked away, smiling and blushing pink. "Come on, the rest are expecting us.'' the Avatar said, wishing to change the subject.

Toph, Sokka, and Zuko were in front of the Sears Tower, sitting down on chairs. Once Katara was ready, she and Aang were seen coming out the front of the building doors, followed by Jenny, Robot Boy, Tommy, Lola, Gus, Lilo, Stitch came first. The chairs were put in rows of five.

"Finally you guys decided to wake up.'' said Toph, noticing their footsteps.

"Didn't mean to worry you, we just had to get ready.'' noted the monk, sitting down with his friends, Katara sitting in the chair next to him.

"Richards hasn't arrived yet?" Katara brought up.

"Nope. Haven't even seen him.'' answered her brother.

"The rest are sure to be coming soon." said Sokka, looking over his shoulder at the front doors, then turning his head back forward.

"It always starts like this, I've noticed.'' said Toph.

"What?" asked a curious Sokka.

"Nothing too important, but how come when there's something important about to happen, we always found ourselves waiting, while out there, who knows what is going on.'' Toph explained.

"I don't get it.'' Sokka replied dully.

"She means Eggman's probably already prepared for whatever we send at him while we wait and don't have a direct plan of strategy.'' said Omega from behind, getting in their conversation.

"Gee, thanks for complementing our methods.'' said Sokka, resting his chin on his fists.

A few minutes later, Ash, Dawn, May, Misty, Brock, Max, Shadow, Kuki, Sector V, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers joined, sitting down in the chairs available.

"You alright Number 3?" asked Abigail.

"Yeah, just fine Abby.'' she replied, laying back in the chair.

"Man, where's Shadow? I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget!'' said Abby, punching her fist into her open palm.

"No, please don't. Now's not the time for violence, save it for Eggman.'' Kuki said, patting Abby on the shoulder.

Brandy put her elbows on the edge of the back of the chairs Kuki and Abigail were sitting. "You hanging on Kuki?" asked the female dog.

"Man, I sure am Ms. Popular this morning aren't I?" Kuki joked, putting on a smile. Brandy and Abby laughed.

"Don't worry, just…hope.'' said Brandy, sitting back in her chair. Kuki thought to herself. "Yeah…hope. If there's enough to go around that is.'' Jenny sat next to Omega. Down the row was the rest of Shadow's _followers_. Shadow sat in front of Jenny.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Are you?" Shadow replied. Jenny sent a slightly shocked expression, narrowing her eyes as she sat back in her chair.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing Tommy?" Lola asked.

"Of course Lola. I'm not one to keep speaking about it, but Sonic sadly needs to be stopped.'' he answered.

"At least I won't have to do anything risky.'' said Gus, his arms rested behind his head.

Lola punched him in the gut, making him gag and cough.

"How come I always find myself in this position when I say things like that?" Gus said, sounding like he was running out of breath. Another beginning for what would soon become a crazed showdown between heroes and villains, and eventually the heroes against each other.

The heroes had some spare subjects to converse with each other about, but not enough for them all to talk about with each other. Some stayed silent, most kept talking, but to what extent were they talking about? Curious as it was, their conversations were kept on the down low. The ones who started these little meetings not wanted others to here, probably because it was personal business. Some of them didn't want a certain hero to hear this or that, thus causing an early uproar, and finally a brawl, especially when these super heroes should be saving their energy for today's final battle for the windy city.


	19. Regrets

**Chapter Nineteen: Regrets**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NOTHING shown in this story! The various video game characters and cartoon characters DO NOT belong to me! The lyrics of the two songs that will follow later on, ALSO DON'T BELONG TO ME! They belong to the rightful owners.**

* * *

The atmosphere between them died when Richards finally walked up in front of them all. His arms were behind his back as he readied to begin his speech. "Today, we must push Eggman and his forces away from the city. Not many remain, so we must be precise and deadly on taking his operations out.'' the general began.

"And what operations are those?" Shadow asked in a smug voice.

"Munitions and super weapons.'' replied the general.

Memories of the Super Nuke and the Death Egg flashed inside their heads before they snapped out of it.

"Eggman's going to attempt to take us all out with a powerful beam weapon he had built overnight. With you snug in your rugs, he built a particle cannon, able to obliterate it's target which'll only leave dust.'' Richards continued, putting some fear to the heroes' hearts.

"The cannon will be reached in three separate groups. Two groups, one going left and the other right, will distract a number of Eggman's robots. The third group will go down the middle and attack the cannon head on.'' Richards said, pointing at the map of the city behind him.

"Group A who'll be going left will compose of the Avatar and his friends, along with the Pokemon trainers, Amy, and Stitch. Group B going right will have all of Sector V, Brandy, Whiskers, Jenny, Robot Boy, and Omega. Shadow, will be Group C.'' Richards finished, giving Shadow a glare at the end.

"I'm laser bait?" Shadow said, pointing to himself.

"Honestly, yes, you are.'' Richards replied with a smirk, while nodding yes.

"Thought it would be easy." Shadow said, shrugging.

"Group A and B be warned. Half of Eggman's forces will concentrated on the streets you're heading down, be ready, and be fast.'' Richards added. The heroes understood his warning. "Godspeed." he said before marching off. The heroes got up, stretched, spoke of the plan, some sharing how good, but still idiotic it was, ironically, it was the one thing they all could agree on. The heroes were still tired, feeling like their limbs would fall off at any moment. It was only 8:00 am, the time they set off would be 10:30 am, what should they do now?

Some of the heroes, such as Tommy, Lola, Gus, and Lilo weren't allowed to go, because of the _mortal danger_ they could get themselves in. Strangely, they didn't complain as much as some times before where they found themselves in the same situation. Wanting not to cause disturbance with Robot Boy or Stitch, they wished them good luck and gave them _temporary_ farewell hugs. Some went to the beginning of the road they had to run down, some stayed at the Sears Tower. Those who waited at their respective positions often found themselves worrying. This event was a bit much different from the other battles they shared before. The target was a cannon fifty feet long and twenty feet wide, what a weapon!

At the base of the Sears Tower, the gang sat in some of the chairs that were left behind. "I'm still hoping that Shadow doesn't try anything.'' said Katara.

"Most of us are. Join the club Sugarqueen!'' Toph responded.

"This is Shadow we're talking about! He'd try anything he comes up with!'' said Sokka.

"That's what I was afraid of.'' said Katara worriedly.

"Sonic's still out there though." noted the scarred Firebender.

"Even if we're lucky, Sonic would either be here, but I have a feeling he's already gone.'' said Sokka.

"Don't say that!'' Katara objected, standing up. The four weren't surprised the least bit. Katara would defend Sonic in any argument. The Waterbender and the fleet footed hedgehog both shared a strong bond of friendship with each other over the years, making Katara the one to constantly worry about the blue blur because of her motherly qualities which pay off in the end.

"I've seen what Sonic has done for us, our world, and this one! He would never fight against us!'' Katara exclaimed.

"He sure did _fight_ for us last night when he lashed out on you.'' Sokka added. Katara angrily glared at her brother. Although, she couldn't handle it. Katara ran off in tears.

"Seriously! Even I don't need to be blind to see what you just did!'' Toph shouted.

"Well, I'm sure she-'' Toph cut him off by encasing him into the ground. She raised a fist at him. "I'll shut up now.'' he said cowardly, reminiscing about his past experience with the element of earth.

Katara ran up the stairs inside the Sears Tower. Her hair blew in the wind, due to how fast she was running. "Liars…they all lie!'' she said to her conscience. Katara finally stopped at a large rectangular window. She stopped in front of it. Katara wiped the tears from her eyes. Katara looked at some of the still rising clouds of black smoke. It darkened the sky even further. She put one of her hands on the window. Katara gazed at her reflection, noticing how much she changed. Becoming a master Waterbender, helping to save numerous dimensions, and soon to be the wife of the Avatar, truly a spectacle once thought about, but she wouldn't want to get too fed up with it and start gloating, it wasn't her at all. Katara rubbed her hand down on the window, lowering her head, and closing her eyes. Unknown to her, however, a black dot was coming at her, really fast. Katara finally looked up, opening her eyes and spotting the speeding object. The Waterbender quickly acted. She ducked down, covering her head. The window shattered, the pieces of glass luckily didn't injure Katara. Katara got up, looking to the walkway across from her. Standing up, his back turned to her, was Sonic himself.

The still demon formed hero, standing before her. He was in his Werehog form. Katara had no idea what to do at this point. She knows she wouldn't hurt him at all, but possibly stun him or tire him, but one problem came to mind; Sonic never stops, literally.

"Ka-K-Katara. Help me!'' he stuttered, stretching his arm out.

Katara felt safe. She ran along the walkway and stopped by his side. Sonic fell on all fours, breathing heavily. "Just stay with me, okay?" she said in a panicking voice.

"Huh, you still trust me?" the hero stammered.

"Of course, I'll always be by your side.'' she said, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Sonic felt safe as well, but like always, for the moment. Sonic suddenly groaned in pain, dropping to the ground by the pain that spread like wildfire, which erupted in his head and stomach.

"No…he's controlling…m-me again. Katara! Hurry, run! Save yourself!'' he told her.

"I'm not leaving you!" she exclaimed, tears forming.

Sonic heard a voice in his head, Thule's voice. "Let the suffering…begin.''

Sonic's eyes flared with red energy. He pushed Katara aside, getting back on his feet. Sonic roared at the girl. She quickly ran down the stairs, Sonic hot on her heels. He ran across the walls, as she ran down the stairs. He jogged across the walls like it was nothing, one hand digging through the wall, throwing small pieces of debris aflutter. Katara ducked and weaved to dodge the firing of the objects. Sonic ran faster across the wall. He got ahead of her. He stopped running and dropped. The demon hedgehog turned around in mid air, smashing his fists into the staircase, shattering them to pieces. Katara quickly jumped on Sonic's head, then from his head, back onto the staircase. "Sorry!'' she said, looking over her shoulder.

Sonic smashed his knuckles into the ground, giving chase again. Katara stopped for a moment. She looked over the edge, seeing she was close to the bottom floor. The Waterbender quickly ducked down, dodging a swing of Sonic's clawed hand. The frightened Waterbender hastily made her way down the staircase. The stomping, pounding, and heavy breathing coming from Sonic scared her even more. All she wanted to do was get somewhere safe. Katara snapped out of these sudden thoughts, hearing Sonic's roar behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks, turning to face the lunging demon Werehog. She formed water out of her pouch. She swung her arms from left to right, freezing his arms to the wall. He pulled and jerked his arms, attempting to free himself. Katara backed away slowly. She then turned around, ready to run, but she only stopped. If she did tell the others that Sonic is here, Shadow would take the opportunity to fight him, and probably kill him. Katara turned around. He was still struggling. He barked angrily at her with small roars and growls. Katara fully turned to face him. He growled viciously at her, wanting to fight her so dearly. Katara cautiously put a hand on his cheek. He stopped. Sonic let his arms loosen up. Katara turned the ice back into water and putting the water back in her pouch. Sonic faced her, tilting his head. Even though Katara showed that small hint of remorse, Sonic comes to his senses immediately. It seems that if he was treated well, he would come out of the evil control of Thule. Sonic grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. She tried to wrap her arms around his waist but he was too big. The broke apart, looking at each other. Suddenly, the wall behind Sonic bashed open, Mecha WereSonic tackling him. Sonic was thrown through the paneled windows, Katara following through.

Everyone who was on the ground looked up to the sudden outburst of noise. Katara was screaming for her life. Sonic was already farther down, but that didn't stop him from saving her. Sonic stretched his arms and grabbed her safely in his hands. He retracted them back, holding her close, as the pair readied for impact. Sonic smashed into the ground on his back, taking the blunt of the pain that sizzled up his spinal column. Katara sat on Sonic's chest. She quickly shook him, trying to wake him up. Katara looked up at the hole they were thrown through, Mecha came flying through it. "Katara!? Is that Sonic?" exclaimed Sokka.

"He just came out of nowhere, like Mecha did! Who by now, we should be worrying about!'' shouted back the Waterbender.

Mecha turned around, hovering down to the ground and dropping down in front of the two. Sonic's eyes immediately opened, the red energy burning fiercely. Katara's eyes widened, as she got off him. Sonic stood up, turning around to face Mecha.

"Still a demon. I figured you'd wouldn't try and find a way to reverse its affects.'' Mecha proclaimed wisely.

Sonic moved Katara with a gentle shove, signaling her to get out of the way. She listened and ran off to the side. "I guess I can rough you up a bit, then let Shadow finish you.'' Mecha said, raising his clenched fists.

"I'm sorry, but,'' said Silver, dropping down in front of Sonic, facing Mecha. "You're fight has been postponed.''

"And what is this? By any chance is your name Silver the Hedgehog?" Mecha asked in a kind manner.

"Yes, it is. Now, you must leave.'' Silver said, picking Mecha up with his psychokinesis.

Mecha squirmed and struggled in the tightening grip. "Tell Eggman; He better be ready.'' Silver said.

The insignia on both his gloves glowed brightly, and flashed. Silver quickly jerked his arms forward, firing Mecha through a building, after another, after another, until Mecha arrived at the beach. Mecha slammed through wall after wall, taking debris with him. Mecha crashed through one last wall, being tossed onto the beach and skidding across the sand, stopping at Eggman's feet. Eggman bent down.

"Don't be so motivated that you can simply attack them by surprise and expect not to be outnumbered. Never judge them Mecha, they're all stronger than they look." the doctor said, before walking off. Mecha pounded the ground with one fist, humiliated.

* * *

Silver turned around to Sonic. "So…you did listen to us!'' said Katara joyfully.

"I first blamed Sonic for the destruction of my world, but I helped him in the end. It's the same situation here. I will assist you on your mission.'' Silver explained, giving his promise.

"Thank you.'' Katara said.

The silence and calming peace was soon dissipated when Shadow suddenly appeared with chaos control.

"It's a hour and a half until we leave, are you guys rea-'' Shadow didn't finish his sentence.

He saw Sonic, glaring at him. Shadow sent a vicious look at him as well. Shadow quickly fired a chaos beam at him. Sonic leaped backwards, turning into his hedgehog form, and dashed up the building, making his getaway. Shadow shook his head in failure.

"Aang! Why didn't you do anything?!'' Shadow said, walking past him. Katara was utterly shocked.

Katara marched up to Aang. "You…y-you were on his side? This whole time?" she said, stuttering. Aang remained mute, not replying with a single word. Katara stiffened her look, huffing as she stormed off, dry tears beginning to form. Aang looked off to the side.

"I can't believe you would do this.'' said Toph, walking off.

"Good job, Aang. I hope you're happy!'' Sokka exclaimed, walking off with Toph.

Aang stood alone, broken. He then asked himself; Was it worth it?

Time passed quickly. The heroes had some final talks with each other before splitting up for the mission. It was now 10:20, ten minutes until the final fight for Chicago begins. The heroes were at their respective spots, ready and waiting. Aang looked over at Katara, she was talking to Dawn. The two shared laughs and hand gestures. Aang had slight curiosity, but he'd be lying if he said he it was only slight. Let's just say he was _extremely_ curious what Katara and Dawn were talking about.

"All I know is that Shadow made Sonic run off again. Sonic's still here, somewhere.'' said Katara.

"I'm just surprised that I was wrong for once.'' Toph added.

"Attention!'' shouted the voice of General Richards. They all turned to him. His voice was gruff, his look was grim.

"Last night, Sonic killed…eighty of my soldiers.'' he reported, looking nervous and sad. The heroes exchanged looks, muttering to each other. Katara's eyes were widened, not only about the casualties and who committed them, but what they now must do.

"Sonic is now…our target. If any of you spot him, take him down, trap him, distract him…I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! Just…bring that damned hedgehog to me.'' Richards cursed.

"Did you tell the others about this already?" asked Sokka.

"Yes, I did. Carry on.'' Richards answered dryly before walking off.

"Well, Shadow must be smiling and overjoyed.'' Toph noted.

Katara knew Richards would say it. It's her worst nightmare come true. Even if the betrayal by her own love was worse enough, she must now hunt down and fight a friend that's so dear and near to her, no matter the cost, no matter the outcome, it had to be done.

If ever in a time when the most worse of things can happen, right now was definitely a time period Katara didn't want more bad things to occur. However, how can anyone stop fate? Especially when it's their own. Five minutes until their mission would commence. Katara was sitting against a light pole. "You okay there?" asked Silver, stopping in front of her. "Yeah, I'm trying to.'' she replied sadly.

Silver sat down next to her, sighing. After a brief moment of silence, Silver spoke up. "When I first met Sonic, I hunted him because I was told by Mephiles, who at the time I didn't know his name, he helped me. He told me of this Iblis Trigger, the one who will bring about Iblis and my world would be destroyed by his fiery wrath. I found out though, there was no such thing as the Iblis Trigger, Mephiles just made it up." Silver began his story in a plain mood.

"How did you and Sonic resolve it then?" she asked.

"The problem was, Mephiles killed Sonic, releasing Iblis from the Princess of Soleanna known as Elise. Mephiles, with the seven chaos emerald, joined with Iblis to become Solaris. With Sonic dead, we all had no hope.'' Silver continued, changing his tone into a grim one.

Katara looked worried herself. "The only choice we had was to collect the seven chaos emeralds and Elise brought Sonic back to life…with a kiss, to be more exact.'' Silver said. Katara cocked her eyebrows, truly confused.

"After that, Sonic, Shadow, and I went super, and defeated Solaris. Peace was brought back to my world for good.'' Silver finally finished.

"I'm curious, may I ask you something?" she asked.

"Go ahead.'' he replied.

"When it was over, did you think about what you fought for?" she asked.

Silver had a curious look, stumbling through his thoughts to guess what she was trying to ask of him. "Was there a reason you went so far to protect your world? Someone you fought for?" Katara asked again. Silver now knew.

"I fought to bring justice. I fought for Blaze, a good friend of mine.'' he answered.

"Blaze, she was amazing. So talented, brave, sweet, and-''

"You loved her?" Katara interrupted, smiling.

Silver slightly sweated at her remark. "She sacrificed herself. I haven't seen her ever since.'' he added.

"So was it worth it? Did you feel proud when you accomplished your goal for someone you loved?" she asked another question.

"Yes, indeed it was. Why are you asking these questions though?" the future warrior asked.

"The whole thing you explained, about fighting for someone you loved, I wish I had the same kind of thing right now.'' she said, burrowing her head in her knees.

Silver recently heard of Katara's misconception with the Avatar, he understood her pain. As soon as Silver wanted to say another word, a humvee stopped by. "It's time! We're moving out!'' said the gunner, before the humvee drove down the street, followed by ten more. Silver stood up, sighing.

"If this war has another reason for me to fight in it, I think I found it. Helping you.'' Silver said with a smile, holding his hand out. Katara looked up, returning the smile. Katara put her hand in his, the future fighter helped the tan girl up on her feet, and they proceeded down the street, together as friends.

A humvee on the right street drove out of control as it headed toward a car that was overturned, it's back end sticking up. The army vehicle drove at it's edge, driving the humvee into a short barrel roll. Bombs and artillery shots from Eggman's weapons at the beach rained down on the street.

"This is seriously…too much!!" Brandy exclaimed, hiding behind a van which the engine was on fire.

Kuki and Abby smacked their backs into it, looking down the street. "Nice of you to join me.'' Brandy greeted them. "It was the only spot that wasn't get shot at.'' said Abby, continuously peeking her head out. Abby fired a few shots out of her 2x4 technology weapon, hitting three robots.

"We're never going to get down this street without these fools in our way!'' Abigail exclaimed, hiding behind cover again.

Knuckles walked by, holding an explosive tank of propane. He lunged it forward. Tails flew by in his repaired Tornado. He fired a missile at it. The propane tank came inches to the army of robots that impeded their path. The missile hit the propane tank, exploding with an echoing boom and spreading fire that fed away at the robots. "Reinforcements have arrived?" said Kuki.

"You bet!'' said Knuckles, running down the street.

They all ran down the street hastily, wanting to get through what ever robots Eggman had waiting for them. "I'll clear what they have ahead, but I'll have to go back to refuel, so it could take a while!'' Tails yelled.

"Just do it Tails!'' replied the guardian.

Tails entered battle mode. Out of for ports on each wing, launched two missiles. The barrage of eight missiles swerved through the air down at groups of clones, robots, and Egg tanks. The powerful missiles finally made their target. Everything exploded, taking chunks of earth out of the ground, and even shattering the windows. Egg tanks fired their double beam cannons. The powerful shots hit three Abrams tanks, throwing them into the air.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!'' shouted Nigel, heading for safety.

The huge army vehicles banged into the concrete street, letting small pieces of armor splinter of the hull. Egg titans marched down the street, firing their gatling guns. Ash's Pikachu ran in zig zags, dodging explosions and bullets alike. The mouse Pokemon's body illuminated with thunder. Pikachu leapt forward, using volt tackle to spear straight through the egg titan's chest, landing behind it. Bunneary hopped past Pikachu, followed by Dawn, Blaziken and May. "Ice beam! Now!'' Dawn exclaimed. The bunny Pokemon fired its ice beam, freezing five more egg titans. Ash's Gliscor punched each one with its powerful claws, shattering the robots into nothing but bits.

Brock's Steelix let out a powerful screech. The attack erupted through a crowd of metal clones, disintegrating each and every one of them. "Move up!" shouted one soldier. Katara, side by side with Toph, charged at a drill bot. Katara froze its legs. Toph raised a pillar of earth from under it, snapping off the legs and sky rocketed upwards. Aang, using his glider, flew up to it quickly. He folded the glider back up, holding it over his head. He swung it down, firing a gust of wind at the heavy robot that shot it back down at a large group of Egg tanks, culminating in one loud earth quaking explosion. Aang landed a few feet behind Toph and Katara.

"Let's keep going! We're making good progress!'' said Sokka, stopping by her sister's side before running forward again.

Katara knew Aang was behind her. She wore a scorned look before running forward with Toph, leaving the Avatar all alone. Aang's head lowered in shame. He looked up at the clouds. Aang then remembered something someone told him once.

"Is it true that I can change my destiny?" he asked himself, still looking at the clouds, like he was waiting for an answer. Aang unfolded his glider, taking off again.

"I'm just making sure Kuki. Are you sure you're still up to fight?" asked Wally, stopping Kuki before continuing.

"Of course Wally,'' she said with a sweet smile, putting a hand on his right shoulder and kissing him on the cheek. She broke apart, blushing slightly. "Let's go!'' she said, hiding her giggle.

"Oh! R-right.'' he stammered, following her, with the rest of Sector V behind them. "I knew she'd do it.'' said Abby.

Watching from atop the Sears Tower, was Sonic. His eyes, fully filled with red, looked sad. He felt guilty, again. Sonic can't help it when he's being forcefully controlled by a hell born demon. This spell that was cast on him made it worse. Sonic remained in his hedgehog form. Sonic lifted his hands, looking at them. He had claws, claws in his normal form! He still couldn't get over it. The image, the forced anger episode he's forced into at any time by Thule's will, these were just some of the reasons he was disturbed about. He clenched his fists at the sound of explosions in the distance. Sonic knew they had already commenced their mission. While they all go on a life threatening experience for the better of the entire city, Sonic remains standing by himself on a dreadful experience with absolutely nothing to do, or help anyone.

"How the mighty have fallen. Don't take it seriously my friend,'' said a voice from behind.

Sonic merely looked over his shoulder. Ultimus appeared in a flash of blue light. Sonic turned his head back to the city, not caring of Ultimus's arrival. "The spell is still bounding you I see. Have you not figured it out yet?" Ultimus asked.

"IS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE FUNNY!?!" Sonic snapped angrily, turning his waist around to look at Ultimus. Ultimus showed no expression. Nothing but a blank look was plastered across his face.

"All you did was give me a stupid riddle to solve! Why can't you be _wise_ enough to step up and plainly tell me how to rid myself of this curse!?" Sonic continued his outburst in a vicious manner.

Ultimus felt nothing but pity for the hero. "I look at you now, then I remember you before this situation even occurred. The only outcome that there is that you had more control before this curse fully changed you.'' Ultimus spoke in a well mannered and gently voice.

"I've seen enough! And by the heavens above, I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!'' Sonic roared, swinging his arms.

"All I want is to end this war. I want to stop Eggman…but I can't fight him.'' Sonic said, simmering down, turning back around to the city.

"And why is that?" Ultimus asked, already knowing the answer.

Sonic remained silent, feeling to guilty to admit the answer. Ultimus took in a breath, having to answer it for the blue blur. "It's because you have to fight through yourself.'' Ultimus said in a wise tone.

Sonic felt like he was just stabbed, mortally. "You can't get over your own problems still, can't you?" Ultimus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sonic slightly nodded his head. "I see. Let's not continue this. I already see how much it's eating away at you.'' Ultimus added, walking up to Sonic's side.

"Have you heard of the Ring of Rebirth?" he asked.

"No.'' Sonic replied with a dull tone.

Ultimus nodded his head, taking things into consideration. "It was an ancient artifact. Some even call it a weapon, but it is not.'' Ultimus began. Sonic garnered enough motivation to at least pay attention to what Ultimus was talking about, at least it gave him something better to do than harm himself.

"It was forged by my father, Ultima. My family was the best I could ask for, we all lived such happy lives. He and the other ancients forged this ring, so we could better ourselves and solve what ever problem crossed our path." the ancient hedgehog continued.

Sonic slightly turned his head, gaining interest. "It was able to bring back anyone to life, complete anything back to its original status. I tell you of this because, Omega has it.'' Ultimus finished.

"Why does he have it?" Sonic exclaimed, turning to face him.

"He, Shadow, and Jenny found the ring at the Temple of Fate. The purpose they took it I don't know why.'' Ultimus explained.

"I'm guessing I have to get it back then?" Sonic said, stiffening his arms.

"Do not ask me for what path you should take on your journey. This is your chance, and one path to take.'' Ultimus said, holding a hand up. Sonic scratched the back of his head, sighing.

"I just hope this goes well.'' Sonic said in a regretful tone, leaping off the building.

* * *

Shadow cut through a line of metal clones, their dismembered limbs dropping by their side. Shadow looked closely. Far in the distance he could see the beach, and the large silhouette of the particle beam could be seen.

"Almost there.'' Shadow said, readying to charge again.

He swung his sword left, diagonally, right, and just every direction that involved a part of Eggman's robots losing a limb. Shadow fired about five chaos spears out of one hand. A group of metal clones dodged it. They fired a rocket barrage down at him. Shadow put up a chaos energy shield around him, blocking the rockets that pounded against the shield violently. As soon as the shield vanished, he was punched from behind, thrown forward. A metal sonic clone grabbed two of his quills, flinging him into the side of a car. He smashed the car inwards. Shadow fired chaos spears at the robots responsible for this. The robots turned to dust when they were hit by the power of Shadow's abilities. A metal knuckles clone landed behind him, throwing its spiked fist at him, which he luckily ducked, and turned around in the process from. Shadow held his sword up, the tip pointing down. Two metal clones came from behind. Shadow teleported. The three clones looked around, dumbfounded. Shadow reappeared right above one. He jabbed the sword down into the clone's nerve processor. Shadow let out a burst of energy, blowing the other two clones away into nothing but bits. An egg jet flew down at him. Egg jets had one afterburner, completely made out of hardened steel, and a mouth with teeth painted on both sides of its nose. The jet let loose its machine gun. Shadow quickly dashed forward down the street hastily. Shadow quickly took a chance and leaped up at the jet. He held his sword back. The ultimate life form then proceeded with slicing the jet down the middle, both halves come crashing down into the ground, exploding into flames. Shadow landed in front of the roaring piles of burning metal, his back turned to it. Shadow turned around, widening his eyes to see Mecha WereShadow fly through the flames and tackle Shadow head on to the ground. Shadow banged his fist on Mecha's skull repeatedly. Mecha let out a burst of chaos energy, creating a huge crater in the ground for both to fall in.

Shadow sat up, covered with some dirt. He looked off the side, seeing Mecha beginning to stir. Shadow quickly crawled for his sword, grabbing it in his hand. He got up, quickly turning around, holding his sword up, but Mecha was gone. "Getting a bit too jumpy there, aren't you?" said his voice.

Shadow was suddenly blasted in the back by Mecha's Chaos Cannon. Shadow smacked into the other side of the crater. Mecha tackled him in the back, pinning him so he couldn't move. "Did you really think if you went alone, it would be easy?" Mecha taunted his foe.

"No. In fact,'' Shadow began, suddenly vanishing.

Shadow reappeared in the middle of the crater, letting loose a fully charged chaos beam. The charged beam of light hit Mecha in the back and shot him through the crater wall, and continued going forward, underground! Shadow leaped out of the crater. Shadow landed on the street, scanning around, waiting for Mecha's counterattack. The ground beneath Shadow's feet began to quake and shift. Shadow dashed forward immediately, sliding around in a circle to face the spot he was just standing.

The ground imploded, Mecha hovering up into the air. "And I thought I was the one making dramatic entrances.'' Shadow said out loud. "

Very flattering Shadow, let's see what you make of this!" Mecha yelled angrily.

His arms transformed into drills. He fired the two out of his arm ports. With fire blowing from behind them, the twin drills circled and swerved. "It just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" Shadow exclaimed, turning around to dash at hyper speed. Mecha flew after him as well. One drill burrowed underground, the other one boosted forward. Shadow quickly put his legs up, the drill flying right under him. The other drill came right out from under him. Shadow used Chaos Control and teleported on top a building. "Too close.'' he muttered, breathing heavily.

The two drills suddenly blasted apart the ground beside him, flying straight up, then back down at Shadow. Shadow, at the right moment, struck his sword down, but cut the drill in half. He blasted the other one apart with a well aimed Chaos spear. Mecha came up through the hole his drills made, hovering in the air while he glared at his nemesis.

"What are you going to do with no hands?" Shadow asked, pointing his sword at him. Mecha snickered at his question. Out of the empty ports, replaced two new hands.

"Oh, of course.'' Shadow mumbled dully, with a sweat drop.

Mecha charged down at Shadow, one fist ready. Shadow did a back flip, leaving Mecha to slam his fist into the ground, breaking it open. Shadow walked over to the hole, looking inside it. Mecha flew up, firing his chaos cannon right into Shadow. Shadow was thrown of the building with extreme force. Shadow hit a corner of a building, then fell directly down. Mecha grabbed Shadow by his wrist and flew back up to the building. Mecha tossed Shadow down on the ceiling carelessly. Shadow looked up at Mecha while laying on his chest, he had a tired gaze. "You seem so strong at first, but only find yourself in the dumps right after that.'' Mecha claimed. "Don't try and act like you know me Mecha! We're nothing of the sort!'' Shadow snapped, getting back on his feet, and firing five chaos spears. Mecha used chaos control to dodge them all. He reappeared in front of Shadow. The hedgehog wouldn't take one more punch, so he let out a chaos blast. The red dome of energy wiped the entire upper half of the building, curving it inwards. Shadow and Mecha lay apart from each other in the wrecked building. Electrical wires dangling, debris and dirt covering the floor, tables were flipped over, and small fires burned. Shadow sat up, his head spinning lightly from the sudden release of energy. Mecha armed a new weapon of his, flamethrowers. Shadow gasped suddenly when he saw the appearance of the dangerous pyro weapons. Mecha let loose an endless stream of flames. Shadow created a shield around himself. The wall of fire wrapped around the shield like the tentacles of an octopus.

"Come now Shadow! Are you truly scared of me?!" Mecha exclaimed, laughing maniacally.

Mecha armed his chaos cannon while continuing the onslaught of fire. The powerful weapon began to illuminate from the inside as it charged further. Small blue energy balls sputtered out of it, the beam was almost at is peak. Shadow fell to a knee, still holding his arms up to keep the shield going. "GOODBYE, ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!!!" Mecha yelled victoriously.

The powerful beam shot out of the cannon, with a continuous amount of rings around it. The beam connected with the shield, blowing it apart and blasting Shadow out of the building, creating a massive hole. With scars and bruises, the weary hedgehog flew down. All of a sudden, he was grabbed by his ankle. Shadow swung and bumped against the building, waking him up. Shadow shook his head wildly. Shadow looked to see a stretched out arm holding his ankle. He looked up to the source and saw; Sonic, in his Werehog form. Shadow didn't know if he was shocked or confused, but soon, anger took over.

"This still doesn't change anything! YOU HEAR ME!?" Shadow exclaimed, waving his fist at him. Sonic rolled his eyes.

Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm, shocking him with a surge of chaos energy. Sonic was jolted by the high energy levels, letting go of Shadow only. Shadow safely activated his hover shoes, stopping in mid air. Sonic stretched an arm far up, throwing himself up the building further. Shadow was ready to charge but Mecha suddenly tackled him, both heading down towards the city streets. Shadow fired up his hover shoes, controlling where they go. Shadow then grabbed Mecha and tossed him backward while the titanium menace was upside down. Mecha smashed head first through a paneled glass window. Shadow wished not to waste more time. He wanted to focus on the mission. Which when you think of it, is surprising that he rather not go after Sonic. Maybe it's because he already knows Sonic's going to get what's coming to him.

On the right road, a huge blockade of cars and wreckage was set up to block the heroes path. "I'm not the least bit surprised.'' said Brandy in a bored tone, as she was laying against a car.

"We've been sitting here for over twenty minutes! I can't handle it anymore!'' shouted Whiskers, about to run out of cover. Brandy grabbed him by his ears and pulled him back behind safety.

"They've got robots watching for a single movement, do you really want to end up a cooked rabbit?" Brandy explained, asking him daringly.

"That depends." replied Whiskers. Brandy couldn't handle it, she slapped him across the face.

"We just got word from Richards. An AC-130 gunship will be flying over soon to take out that wall and any robot near it.'' Jenny told them all. "How long?" asked Wally tiredly. "About…ten minutes.'' Jenny replied, shrugging while smiling.

Wally fell on his back, sleeping. "That boy seriously needs to stop staying up at night!'' Abigail commented.

A rocket hit the road ahead of them. "Looks like they're not going to sit around and wait for us to come out!" said Omega, arming his rocket launchers.

"Hold em' off until the AC-130 arrives!'' Jenny yelled out, flying up into the air.

Omega spun in circles while flying down at a horde of robots, letting his rockets fly. The pulse pounding shots exploded the group of robots into chopped steel. Omega landed in the middle of the wreckage, arming his gatling guns. Jenny ran past him, cutting five robots in half with her shiva swords. Jenny launched one that pierced through the hip of en egg titan, exploding it into pieces. Robot boy flew over head, firing concentrated heat blasts. The balls of burning pyro spread like wildfire on what ever they touched or impacted. Sector V ran up the middle, firing wildly at robots who were hiding in windows on the left and right buildings. The corpse of one egg gunner fell and smashed on top of a car. Soon, all the heroes regrouped in front of the large wall of vehicles and debris.

"Was that all? Way too easy Eggman.'' said a nervous Jenny, looking around for any signs of an ambush.

A sudden whirling noise from behind caught their attention. Five drill bots tunneled out of the ground, firing their pulse cannon that was on top of them. The heroes spread out when the beam hit the wall, but still didn't harm it. Omega flew towards one, landing on top of it. He grabbed the gun's barrel. The drill bot waved and moved itself violently to get Omega off. Omega bent the barrel down into its head. Omega then smacked the back of the gun which caused it to fire. The drill bot suddenly walked back and forth. Lights beamed out of its body, signaling its destruction. Omega fired up his boosters, flying up into the air. The bot exploded, the resulting blast radius fired the drill bots on its left and right to smash into the building next to them. Metal Sonic arrived, tackling Omega from behind. Omega was smashed face first into the concrete. Metal locked Omega's arms behind his back.

"You think too highly of yourself, time to change that.'' Metal threatened, aiming his machine gun at Omega's head.

Brandy came in, swinging her foot and knocking Metal across the head. Omega got up, and grabbed Metal by his ankles. Omega turned around and flung Metal across the air. "Good teamwork, huh?" Brandy said, winking.

"Roger that, thank you.'' he replied.

Metal Knuckles arrived, searching the immediate area. He grabbed a nearby car, but revealed to have Hoagie and Wally behind it. Metal's eye looked confused. He turned to face them.

"Shoot him quick!'' exclaimed Hoagie, firing his 2x4 weapon.

The lasers ticked against Metal, making him laugh at their sad attempt to cause pain. "You're going to need a miracle to escape me, so start hoping to the sky!'' Metal threatened, raising the car up.

Metal Sonic suddenly flew down and knocked Metal Knuckles to the ground, dropping the car on both of them. Hoagie and Wally looked astonished.

"Did you hope?" Wally whispered.

"No, I thought you did.'' Hoagie replied.

"Well, come on! Before those two get back up!'' Wally exclaimed, getting to his feet and running down the street.

Metal Knuckles tossed Metal Sonic off him. "We must defend the blockade for a few more minutes.'' he said.

"And…why's that?" Metal Sonic curiously questioned.

"A quarter of Eggman's forces are heading there right now. The heroes are getting tired, and when they see our reinforcements, there will be less heroes in the world.'' said Metal Knuckles before taking off into the air.

* * *

Sonic just made it to the top of the building, throwing himself up on the edge and sat down carefully. "I should've figured he wouldn't thank me, oh well.'' Sonic said to himself, shrugging his shoulders.

Sonic pressed the red glowing transformation button, reverting back to his hedgehog form. Sonic breathed out, then yawned. It was an odd situation now. Actually it's more of a stressful one. On one side, the heroes wish to fight _with_ Sonic. On the other, they _want_ to fight Sonic. To bring peace to both sides wouldn't be easy, the only problem in it is how he does it. Such situations like Sonic's are likely to cause even more trouble. Sometimes, however, when you're off pondering in your own world, you can't see what's coming to you. A black ball appeared behind Sonic. Sonic's head lifted, his eyes formed into an angry gaze. The evil demon Thule stepped out of it, the ball vanishing into thin air behind him.

Sonic got up, facing Thule. "Sitting on the job again? I'm beginning to think you're starting to lose your touch.'' Thule claimed.

"You know nothing.'' Sonic retorted.

"Oh do I? Who are we all to judge anyone's abilities and will fight on for a sole purpose in life? I think you've lost care in this, that is why you only feel sorry for yourself in the end.'' Thule replied.

"As of now, I don't feel anything.'' Sonic snapped. He fired his red beams out of his eyes. The beams connected with Thule's gut, throwing him off the building. Sonic ran to the other end hastily. When Sonic ran off the edge, Thule reached up and grabbed the hedgehog. Thule proceeded by throwing Sonic through the window near to where Thule was. Sonic slid across the ground, but he stopped himself by digging his fingertips into the carpeting. Thule dropped down by the window. He fired a straight beam of misty black energy at Sonic. The energy of course shattered through the window and made itself to Sonic. The hedgehog quickly acted by dodging to right, then running around the whole room. Thule punched the window, shattering it to let himself in. Sonic put one hand lightly above the floor to drift back around and charged at Thule. Thule sent a fist at him, but Sonic ducked down, grabbed his wrist and kneed the evil demon in the chest, knocking him back. Sonic charged up a spin dash and rammed Thule in the gut, throwing through five cubicles. Sonic grabbed a metal pipe that broke off from the ceiling, batting it in his hand. Sonic approached Thule as he was attempting to get back on his feet. Sonic raised the pipe back and readied to beat Thule into a pulp. A hand grabbed the pipe. A foot kicked Sonic in the back and was thrown over Thule.

There stood the infamous Mecha Weresonic. "Sneaking up on your foes to get the upper hand on them? Now, Sonic I think both you and I know about this,' Mecha began.

Sonic got back on his feet, his eyes glowing as the hedgehog became enraged. "I'm the only one who does that.'' Mecha finished.

"For once, listen to me pal. Now is not the time!'' Sonic warned him, swinging his arm across.

"You mean I'm not good enough? Well, funny thing about that…'' Mecha said silently. He armed his pulse rifle, already forming a large ball of yellow and orange energy at the tip of the barrel.

"MAKE TIME!!'' thundered the cyborg villain.

The ball of energy dropped on the ground, and like a torpedo, drove forward. Thule got up, being hit by the blast. Sonic rolled out of the way as the energy ball pushed Thule through the wall and into the next room. Sonic turned his head forward, seeing Mecha punch him in the face. Sonic stumbled back, holding his nose. Sonic growled viciously. Sonic charged forward in a ball. Mecha stomped the ground, raising the earth up. Sonic went up the small piece of floor that went up, but instead he went off the side and dived foot first into Mecha's skull. The ground shattered sending both onto the next floor.

Mecha grabbed Sonic by one of his quills and tossed him into a wall, as he got up himself. Sonic dislodged himself from the wall. Mecha used chaos control to appear right in front of him, throwing a punch. Sonic ducked down quickly. Mecha's fist was stuck in the wall. Sonic quickly got around him, standing behind Mecha. Sonic stretched his back backwards, accumulating energy within his body and focusing on his eye beams. Sonic got to the point where it charged enough. Mecha finally lodged his fist out of the wall, but as soon as he turned around, two large red beams impacted hard into Mecha's chest, blowing through the wall and so after. Mecha finally fell through one last wall, but getting back up slower. The ceiling above crackled. Thule crashed through, dropping behind Mecha, snarling furiously. Mecha turned around, ready to fire his chaos cannon, but Thule picked him up and held him over his head. Thule tossed Mecha through a wall, but Mecha teleported back to jab his arm, which he transformed into his spikes. Mecha, with his other hand, punched Thule in the face. Thule finally got the chance to grab Mecha's fist. Thule grabbed the spike that was embedded in his gut and took it out, the wound healed automatically. Thule tossed Mecha over on his hip, then kicked him like a soccer ball.

Sonic dizzily walked through a ravaged hallway, nearly tripping over, so he had to lay his body against the wall for a moment. Mecha slammed through the wall, dropping in front of Sonic. Mecha quickly lifted his head up from the ground, gasping when he saw Sonic. Mecha quickly fired a shotgun like laser blast, blowing Sonic down the hall. Mecha looked at his new weapon. The front was flat, with six gun ports all around it. "I love upgrades.'' he said to himself, grinning evilly from behind his helmet.

Thule bashed his way through the same wall Mecha was thrown through. Mecha turned around immediately. "There you are!'' Thule said, charging at him. Mecha pointed his new weapon at him, firing a shot, smoke rising from each gun port. The six bullets connected and exploded, throwing Thule diagonally through two walls, breaking some leaky pipes, letting water drench the floor. Mecha transformed the shotgun back into his arm. Mecha spotted Sonic, still on the ground, and crawling away. Mecha stormed at him, splashing the water that already filled the hall. Mecha reached for Sonic. Sonic quickly rolled on his back, firing his eye beams right into Mecha's face, throwing him up three floors. Small chunks of debris rained around Sonic as he staggered to his feet. Thule's hand grabbed the edge of the broken wall. He peeked his head, opened his mouth and fired a blaze of fire. Sonic jumped up through a hole that was above him. Sonic latched onto the edge, falling loose one hand, dangling in the air. Thule walked over to the spot, looking up at Sonic. Thule smiled and chuckled. Fire began to form in his mouth. Sonic looked back up.

"BYE, BYE!'' Thule shouted, firing the huge stream of flames up the hole. Sonic let go, then spin dashed into the floor below him. The fire burned up through the building, causing more of it to spread. Sonic got on his feet, holding his forehead. Thule appeared behind the blue blur with the use of chaos control. Sonic jumped forward, turning to face him. Thule chuckled as he took a step forward. Flying up the hole, landing to Sonic's left was Mecha. Sonic crackled his fists, "Bring it on.''

Richards was at the base of the Sears Tower. He was looking through a pair of binoculars, spotting the black cloud of smoke that was coming from the building Sonic, Thule, and Mecha were battling in.

"Sir! The AC-130 is in our air space, you should have a visual.'' said the major over a COM link.

Richards looked up at the sky, seeing the roaring engines of the heavy duty plane. "Pilot, have your gunners aim at the building with the smoke cloud rising from it, use what ever you got on it!'' Richards ordered.

"Roger that, may I ask what we're firing at?'' replied the pilot, directing the plane towards the burning building.

"We got three baddies in that building, and I'm not to lose them again! Now destroy that building with all you got!'' Richards demanded.

"Yes, sir, out.'' said the pilot.

In the left street, Amy batted away three metal clones, then jumped up and smashed her hammer on the head of an egg titan. She catapulted herself into a back flip, landing safely on her feet, watching the egg titan topple and explode. Amy looked through a pair of buildings, seeing the image of the black cloud of smoke rising from the building. Amy quickly hurried over to the others.

"Has anyone seen Sonic yet?" she called out.

"What does she want?" Toph exclaimed, raising a pillar of earth from under an egg tank then launching it at three egg titans.

"She wants to know if we've seen Sonic!" Sokka answered, ducking a punch from an egg titan.

"Out of my jurisdiction! Duh!'' Toph said, waving her hand in front of her eyes.

"No, not us Amy!'' Sokka informed the pink hedgehog.

"What about Thule or Mecha?" Amy kept asking, as she ran.

"Not the slightest hint of em'!'' answered Ash.

Amy stopped in her tracks, she knew the answer. "That building. They're all in it!'' she exclaimed in her head. The AC-130 passed overhead. "No…no, no, no, NO!'' she screamed. The AC-130's 105 mm howitzer pointed at the mid section of the building, two floors up from there, Sonic, Mecha, and Thule were still fighting. "Ready to fire in, three…two…one…FIRE!'' said the weapons captain.

The huge gun fired a single round. Amy only watched in terror. The powerful round impacted the building, blowing the mid section apart into a ball of flames and smoke. Inside, the three were tossed to the ground, there world began to tip sideways. The top half of the infrastructure began to peel off, metal beams and support columns twisted and clanged together as the building began to topple. Sonic hopped from one desk to another, holding onto the legs, as each one he grabbed, fell down. He dug his claws into the floor.

"What do you know, they did come in handy." he said, smirking.

Sonic began to climb up the failing infrastructure as quickly, and most definitely, carefully as he could. Sonic's ankle was suddenly grabbed by Thule's sharp claws. Sonic croaked in pain. Sonic held onto the floor with one hand, looking down at Thule. Sonic kicked Thule in the face, causing him to fall down into the abyss of the building. Sonic planted his feet on the wall then sprinted up it, seeing daylight. Sonic boosted forward and came out safely, flying through the air. The upper half of the building finally fell down and smashed through some more smaller buildings, creating a massive quake, and earth shattering bang. Sonic wiped his forehead with relief.

"Don't get use to it.'' said Mecha.

Sonic looked directly forward to see he was flying towards him. Mecha raised a fist back. Sonic spin dashed at him. Mecha instead threw his fist, hitting Sonic extremely hard. In ball form, Sonic was like a meteor that plummeted down into the streets in a matter of mere seconds. Mecha landed in front of the crater lay, unconscious in. Mecha jumped down in it, and picked Sonic up.

"Now, let us finish this battle…FOR GOOD!!'' Mecha said angrily, raising his other hand, formed into a fist, back.

The AC-130 flew back toward the right road. Below, Eggman's forces yet again suppressed the heroes. The massive plane's 20 mm cannon was ready, and fired. The repeating shots boomed, tearing the wall of debris apart, even destroying the robots that were near it. The heroes stayed well behind cover, holding their arms over their heads, some uses their hands to plug their ears. One last shot hit, it was done. All the heroes came out of cover and regrouped in the middle of the road. Nothing but smoke, parts of the robots, small burning fires, and one open gate lie in front of them. "That's it! Let's move forward!'' shouted Jenny. Military soldiers, M1A1 Abrams tanks, and the heroes moved on in. The smoke cloud suddenly cleared. All the heroes stopped in their tracks, awe shocked. The whole street in front of them was filled to the brim with Eggman's robots and metal clones. Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles dropped down in front of the massive army. "Now…where do you think you're going?" Metal Sonic said slyly.

Sonic rolled across the ground, then quickly jumped backwards, landing on his feet, just before Mecha stomped his foot down. Sonic ran at Mecha in a crouched position. Mecha quickly swung a fist, but Sonic spun around it and sent a fist up into Mecha's chin. Mecha flew into a back flip, but landed on his feet.

"Why do you even care anymore? Your friends don't trust you anymore! That is, if you can call them friends!'' Mecha hissed.

"I'll make the time.'' Sonic remarked.

Mecha fired his gatling guns wildly. Sonic cart wheeled to the left, formed into a ball and charged at Mecha, knocking him off his feet. Sonic spun back around, exiting his ball. Mecha got on one foot, using one arm to fire his gatling gun. Sonic quickly stepped off the building, holding onto the ledge. Mecha changed the gatling gun into his rocket launcher. The villain fired a single rocket, hitting the spot Sonic was holding onto. Sonic fell down, the wind blowing against him. Sonic quickly got on the building, sprinting down it. Mecha flew down after him, the fire out of his jet boots blazing wildly. Sonic made it to the street, sprinting madly. Mecha flew straight after his sworn enemy. Sonic quickly jumped onto a light pole. Sonic chopped off the end of it, turning around to face Mecha. Mecha raised his claws back. Sonic swung the metal bar, making a loud clank, throwing Mecha down to the ground. Sonic tossed the bar aside, then dove down at Mecha with his foot aimed for his chest. Mecha's glowing eyes quickly came back on. His chaos cannon extended out of his power source and fired. Sonic crossed his arms in front of his face. The powerful beam impacted Sonic and tossed him across the air. Sonic smacked against a building, then let gravity pull him down face first onto the ground. Mecha dropped by his side, picking him up by the throat, then smashing him skull first into the ground. Sonic sat there, upside down until his legs fell loose and his limp limbs dropped down flat. Mecha armed his dual spikes. He raised both up. Sonic fired his red beam eyes into Mecha's power source, making a bright flash and firing Mecha back, across the ground. Sonic transformed into his Werehog form with a press of a button. He ran on all fours, roaring like a monster.

At the beach, Eggman gazed at the large cannon in front of him. It was silver, the Eggman symbol on its barrel. A piece of thin metal came up shortly, then stretched out a few inches on the left, right, and underside of the cannon's barrel. Mecha WereShadow hovered down, dropping by Eggman's side. "The heroes from the right road have been stalled, but the left road has remained clear, and Shadow is coming up the middle! We need-" he was cut off by Eggman.

"No need to worry. I shall give the heroes a reason to start retreating.'' Eggman said, holding a hand up. "What of the AC-130? It's flying over the ocean in the middle of a turn and heading directly at us!'' Mecha informed in a hyped tone.

"Then it's time for the Egg Blaster's first test run." Eggman replied with a grin. The cannon then rose up, turning around slowly.

The massive AC-130 gunship made its way around, on course for the beach. "General sir, the beach is our sight. We're preparing our weapons to destroy Eggman's cannon, out.'' said the pilot.

Eggman stepped to the end of the beach, grinning. The cannon finally turned all the way to aim at the gunship. "Power on!'' Eggman ordered. An egg titan holding a green glowing canister put it in the back of the cannon, pushing it up inside it, closing the hatch. The glowing green canister had a red dial on the side of it. "Prime it!'' Eggman shouted again.

The red dials slowly glistened in intervals. Once it finally filled up, the inside of the cannon sparkled with energy. Eggman smirked once more, "FIRE!'' he demanded, pointing at the gunship. The cannon fired out an emerald green laser, which brightly resonated and had a mixture of ripples and rings around it. The vicious looking beam blasted off the right wing, also ripping through its side. The huge aircraft maneuvered to the left, with a dark trail of smoke coming from the tail, and a blazing fire from its side.

On the left street, the heroes broke through the line, seeing the beach ahead of them. "There it is guys! Come on!'' shouted Brandy, charging forward.

The looming shadow of the AC-130 flew over them, they all looked in horror. But where it was heading, was much more horrific; The Sears Tower.

Mecha grabbed Sonic by his throat and teleported himself and Sonic on top the Sears Tower. Mecha tossed his limp body to the ground.

"See what this does?! It only brings about the inner evil of you! You can't help but question your ability to compare to my own! Face it hedgehog, you're out of your league when you face me!'' Mecha preached impatiently.

Sonic raised his head up. "Empty words…Mecha…for an empty…being.'' Sonic scuttled out the words.

"You dare threaten me? What possible reason do you have to smart talk the one who's about to kill you!?" Mecha hissed angrily.

"Your plan. You ain't going to kill me.'' Sonic said weakly.

"What then? WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE?!?!" Mecha thundered ferociously, stomping the ground once.

Sonic pointed behind him. Mecha turned around to see the hulking AC-130 crash right into the top of the building, spinning around in a slow movement until it plummeted down into the streets below in a humongous cloud of fire. Sonic tackled Mecha to the ground, bashing his fist into Mecha's face.

"You're lucky this building won't give way.'' Sonic muttered bitterly to his foe. Sonic was kicked off by Mecha's feet.

"You're lucky you have all that energy inside you, or you'd be dead by now!'' Mecha snapped.

A good part of the building was gone, leaving fires to feed away. Mecha charged first. Sonic grabbed Mecha's elbows, keeping him back. "Why sell your life so easily? Your friends will become your enemies, because of me!" Mecha taunted, as he laughed in his face.

Disgusted by his attitude, Sonic used his own head to bang against Mecha's, separating the two. The two spun in circles dizzily. Mecha got back control of his dizziness, charging at Sonic immediately. Mecha rammed Sonic off the building, Mecha following closely. Sonic raised a fist back, glowing red energy swarmed around it. Sonic stretched his fist right into Mecha's gut, damaging his power source. Mecha spun out of control with a trail of gray smoke following him, until he crashed through the window of a building. Sonic turned himself down, seeing where _he_ was headed. Sonic saw a huge group of Eggman robots filling one street. In front of them, a few outnumbered heroes.

"So tell me, how does it feel when you heroes lose?" Metal Knuckles said, with a cocky attitude.

"We'll never give up, you blockhead!'' exclaimed Whiskers, who Brandy quickly grabbed and put her hand over his mouth.

"Poor little creature, you need a lesson,'' Metal Sonic said, stepping forward.

The heroes sent glares at Metal Sonic. "A LESSON IN PAIN!'' Metal shouted, arming his machine guns.

Suddenly, Sonic impacted with great force, sending a powerful shockwave across the ground. The force of the impact destroyed about twenty robots! The heroes looked to their enemies in front of them. They were all on the ground. The heroes gasped at who they saw standing up. From where they stood, his black silhouette graced them.

Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles got back up, turning around to see who was responsible. "It's Sonic!'' Metal Sonic exclaimed, looking at Metal Knuckles. "Forces! ELIMINATE HIM!'' Metal Knuckles ordered in an echoing voice.

The other robots rose up, stalking towards Sonic. Sonic readied his fists. The two glowed a resonating red. Sonic then let them loose. His two fists grew large and his arms stretched out, wiping out all the robots around him. The robots were turned into nothing but scrap, and possible spare parts for Eggman when he needs them. Sonic retracted both his arms, clenching both, as he snarled at the two metals that were left. The two metals exchanged looks. "We can take him.'' Metal Sonic commented, turning to face him, along with Metal Knuckles.

"All forces! Pull back to the beach! NOW!'' Eggman ordered over the COM link built into the two metals. The two metals growled as they stared angrily at Sonic, who was waving goodbye.

"This isn't over Sonic! We'll face each other again!'' Metal Sonic informed, pointing at him.

"I'll be waiting.'' Sonic commented, crossing his arms. The two Metals set off into the sky.

* * *

Sonic unfolded his arms, looking at the group of heroes before him. Omega's red eyes shimmered, knowing the mission Shadow informed him of. Omega took a step forward, but Jenny stopped him by grabbing his hand. Omega looked at her, confused. Jenny shook her head slowly. Omega took her look as a warning, and stepped back. Sonic took one step back, knowing something is wrong. Sonic huffed, and leaped up into the air, landing on a building roof. The others from below remained silent, but questionable.

On the left road, the heroes made it to the beach. Bullets were already being shot at them. Aang put up a large defensive stone wall to shield them. All the heroes grouped behind the wall.

"I thought that huge plane was going to help us out here?" Sokka pointed out.

"It was shot down! Were you blind? I bet Toph even saw it!'' exclaimed Amy. Toph herself, giggled ridiculously at Amy's remark. The wall was pounded by a rocket barrage.

"We can't just sit here! Aang, take Katara, Toph, Zuko, and Amy to the left as soon as you drop the wall. Trainers, tell your, whatever they're called! To attack from the right flank, ready?" Sokka explained.

"Pokemon, Sokka, remember it next time.'' Ash said with a dull look. "Ready…DROP!'' Sokka exclaimed. Aang drove the wall down into the earth. Aang put the massive wall back into the ground, the heroes made their run.

Steelix pounced over the heroes and smashed on top of a group of egg titans, letting out a sonic screech, blowing even more to bits. Katara summoned a huge wave of water out of the ocean and swung it down on the robots, washing them away. Amy batted two metal clones away, then smashed her hammer down onto the barrel of en egg tank, causing the whole tank to lean down forward. A drill bot surfaced in front of her. She raised her hammer. Suddenly, Jenny landed on top of it, driving all her shiva swords down into its core processor. Coming from behind, was the rest of the heroes from the right street. Jenny formed the shiva swords back up, then picked the drill bot and tossed it at a group of flying metal clones, which were wiped out of the sky by the huge hunk of metal.

Omega was flying above the ground, and fast. He turned left and right, firing away with his gatling guns. Metal Sonic fired his core blast from above, burrowing Omega into the ground. Metal hovered slowly down towards him. A pair of rockets came out of the dust. Metal maneuvered to the right, then looked back down, only to see Omega punch him across the face. Metal crashed into the sand. He got up from his crater, growling.

Aang swung his arms in circles, releasing a wave of fire that burned through and exploded a line of ten clones. Sokka ran past the Avatar, swinging his sword at an egg titan's legs, causing it to fall backwards.

"How many more are there going to be?" Sokka whined.

"More than you know!'' exclaimed Aang.

Eggman watched the frantic battle continue in front of him. Eggman's hover ship arrived, he smiled. From afar, Sonic landed on a building that was in front of the beach. He looked at all the heroes, spread out in the hectic battle that continued. Sonic's eyes widened when he saw Eggman getting in his hover ship. "Not this time.'' Sonic said, readying himself to jump.

"Help!'' shouted a familiar voice.

Sonic looked on the beach, seeing Toph becoming surrounded by egg titans. "Why is an Earthbender on sand?!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic looked between Eggman and Toph. Sonic shut his eyes, cringing them. He didn't want to feel guilty for letting another person down, not again. Sonic jumped down towards the beach, to rescue a friend. Toph had experience on Sandbending, what she wasn't too familiar with any serious attacks. She tried anyway. Toph created a ball of sand and fired it at en egg titan. The sand merely knocked it to the ground so it could get back up again. Sonic suddenly landed behind her, and picked her up. Sonic swung his other hand around in circles, using his claws to rip the chest power core off of each of the robots. All the egg titans collapsed simultaneously. "You alright?" Sonic asked. "Thanks a lot Sonic!'' she said joyfully, hugging him. Sonic smiled and felt joy in his belly. "You might want to rethink the terrain you're fighting on.'' Sonic implied, putting her down. Sonic was then suddenly tackled by, guess who, Mecha WereSonic.

The two skidded across the ground, with Mecha on top, and Sonic face down on the sand. The two stopped. "You're going to have to try a little harder than that to get rid of me!'' Mecha said to Sonic's ear.

Sonic butted the back of his head against Mecha's snout, recessing Mecha back. Sonic began to elbow Mecha as soon as he began to get back on his feet. Sonic reached both his arms back, grabbing Mecha by his shoulders, and tossing him over his head and into the sand. Sonic bashed down his fists on Mecha's body repeatedly. A sudden blue blast hit Sonic in the hip, it was Mecha WereShadow.

"Great timing, friend. Let us finish this trash!'' said Mecha WereSonic said, marching towards Sonic's motionless body. The two titanium menaces stood before Sonic, looking at their with malicious looks. Aang drove his staff through the head of a metal clone, then took it back out. He saw in the distance, the position Sonic's in.

"Guys! Look, it's Sonic!'' Aang shouted.

The rest of the gang ran over to him, becoming shocked. "We gotta' help him!'' exclaimed Katara, charging forward. The gang followed her closely, running through the remaining forces that were left on the beach.

Mecha WereSonic readied his sharp spikes, Mecha WereShadow with his power drills. "It's over.'' said Mecha WereSonic, raising it up.

Mecha was suddenly grabbed by a water tentacle that wrapped around his waist. He was hoisted up and tossed out to the ocean. Mecha WereShadow fired his power drills. Sonic quickly woke up. The blue blur knocked Mecha out of the way and grabbed both drills by the back, just inches close to the gang. Sonic's feet began to pull forward, and take up a number of sand. The drills then turned around, heading directly back at Sonic. Sonic tossed the one in his right hand away, but the left one was too fast. Sonic's eyes widened in pain as the drill's tip gouged him in the stomach. Sonic grabbed both sides of the drill and pulled it out, blood dripping from its tip. Sonic covered the deep wound with his large hand, to hold the bleeding. A handful of Eggman's robots were left, but quickly disposed of. Sonic limply walked forward to the gang. Amy's eyes alit with tears as she ran over to him. Sonic fell to his knees in front of the gang, breathing hoarsely. The gang surrounded him. Amy came in and slowly walked up him. Sonic looked at her with one eye. Amy couldn't bear it anymore, she broke into tears, at long last of seeing him again. Amy hugged him, crying into his shoulder. The gang stepped back, touched by this moment.

The two Mechas and two metals regrouped behind the group. "Sonic!'' shouted Mecha Weresonic. The gang turned around, Amy moved out of the way so Sonic could see him. "Know that this was just a _victory _for _this_ city. The war rages on. We'll meet again, and you know it." Mecha hissed, pointing at Sonic. The four servants to Eggman activated their jets and lifted off into the air. Once it was over, the heroes regrouped in the middle of the beach. Soldiers began to deconstruct the Egg Blaster cannon, some were ordered to bring back specific parts to Richards so it could be studied on how Eggman's been developing such effective weapon systems.

"I'm just glad to see you again!'' said Katara, breaking away from the hug she gave Sonic.

"Yeah, me too.'' Sonic replied tiredly.

A large bandage was put around his waist to cover the deep wound. Shadow, Jenny, Omega, and Robot Boy watched from a few feet away. "Omega, when you're ready, take the move.'' Shadow muttered.

"I'm always ready.'' Omega said, activating his boosters.

"Let's start looking forward to having a break before, well you know, Richards sends us somewhere else.'' Sokka said relaxingly as he sat down on the sandy ground.

"That is, if we're even lucky to get some rest. Eggman's still out there, and he won't take this loss undoubtedly.'' Zuko explained.

"I'm just looking forward to eat!'' exclaimed Ash with a smirk.

"You got me there." Toph added.

Sonic looked happy at all their joyful expressions and laughs. His ear suddenly twitched. "Move!'' he exclaimed, shoving Katara out of the way, revealing Omega from behind who flew in and grabbed Sonic, then headed straight back up.

"Let's go.'' Shadow said, holding his green emerald and causing chaos control to teleport Jenny, Robot Boy, and himself to follow. All the heroes gave chase to Omega.

"What is his problem!?" exclaimed Amy angrily.

Omega flew through the ravaged city streets. Sonic punched Omega repeatedly. "Put me down now Omega!'' Sonic demanded.

"Negative, your insecurity must be dealt with now.'' Omega replied, throwing him down towards the street.

Sonic landed on his feet, skidding backwards, with his claws dug into the ground to stop. Sonic removed his hands from the ground, looking up. Omega dropped down a few feet away from him. As soon as Omega landed, Shadow, Jenny, and Robot Boy appeared in front. Sonic narrowed his eyes viciously.

"What will this accomplish, exactly?" Sonic asked immediately.

"Peace.'' Shadow answered.

"Are you an idiot?! How will this bring peace? The entire planet is in fear, people are dying, cities are being destroyed, and you think the simple act of ending me will bring PEACE!?!'' Sonic yelled violently.

Shadow remained silent after this. "Exactly! This is why-'' Omega fired his rockets at him. Sonic was knocked to the ground by all of them.

Sonic sat up carefully, but he groaned from his chest injury while trying to sit up. Shadow unsheathed his Chaos Sword, letting its tip touch the ground.

"I've become tired of taking orders from those who don't choose to take things into their OWN hands. It's weak!'' Shadow pointed out.

"And…for some reason…you think breaking Kuki's heart is really worth…killing me? You might want to rethink that pal.'' Sonic snapped, rising to his feet carefully.

"You don't need to bring her into this.'' Shadow implied.

"You idiot. SHE'S ALREADY IN IT! You're just too ignorant to listen to those who care about you! Trust me when I say this, but killing me won't get Kuki to like you as a friend, she'll think you're a freak!'' Sonic roared. Shadow fired a Chaos Spear at him. Sonic rolled to the side to dodge it.

"I will not stand here and take your pathetic accusations you shoot at me!'' Shadow yelled, pointing his sword at him.

"Is it cause they're true? Yeah, it is.'' Sonic remarked.

"That's it! GET HIM!'' Shadow ordered.

The three powerful automatons charged at him while flying. Sonic moved to the side to dodge Jenny, he grabbed Robot Boy by the face and planted him into the ground. Omega, however, tackled Sonic, then repeatedly punched him across the face. Sonic grabbed the top of Omega's head and spun him around. Omega was spinning like a tornado until he smacked against a light pole, dropping to the ground. Jenny fired her laser limbs full blast. Sonic grabbed Robot Boy and tossed him at the path, blasting him instead. Robot Boy plummeted into the ground with a boom. Jenny looked at him with a shocked face. Jenny looked back at Sonic with an angry look, as tears shed, she continuously fired lasers at him, screaming. Sonic ran back, on all fours, dodging the quick blasts that made burnt marks on the ground. Sonic was blasted back by a blast from Shadow's chaos sword. Sonic rolled across the ground, bruising himself. Jenny grabbed Sonic by his quills and swung him against a car back and forth. Jenny hovered up, holding him by his wrist. Sonic's eyes fired out red beams, knocking Jenny back. Sonic came down, with Shadow waiting below. Shadow fired a chaos beam straight up. Sonic put up a defensive red shield around him. The beam wrapped around the protective field, but it dispersed, letting Sonic come down safely. Sonic landed in front of Shadow, lowering his arms, which also dropped the shield. "Wow, forgot I could do that.'' Sonic mumbled.

Shadow fired a barrage of chaos spears. Sonic swung his fists while jogging to the left, knocking the chaos spears into different directions. Sonic skidded to halt when the chaos spears were all gone. Sonic fired his red beams at Shadow. Shadow used Chaos Control to appear in front of Shadow to punch him in the gut with both his feet. Sonic tumbled in rolls, directly at Omega. The powerful robot armed his laser shots. At the last second, Sonic's back was turned to Omega. Omega let loose the twin laser blasts, shooting Sonic back across the ground. Sonic held his wound carefully, a stinging sensation was all that he felt. He felt lower than dirt. The four surrounded Sonic. "If only you made the right decisions, this wouldn't have to happen.'' Shadow said calmly. Sonic raised his head, looking at Shadow in front of him.

"I HAVEN'T EVEN MADE THAT CHOICE!!'' Sonic up roared, pounding a fist to the ground.

Shadow huffed with a smile, "I don't care.'' he said.

Watching from above, was Thule and Azula. "Now shall you do it?" asked Azula. Thule looked down to the right street, seeing all the heroes nearing the site.

"Oh yes, I shall.'' Thule said in an evil tone. He raised the Emerald of Demons to his mouth. "Created from fire, rise to destroy, fight because of hatred, ARISE FORCES INSIDE!!'' Thule shouted.

* * *

Sonic's eyes burned red energy. Hs began to growl. Shadow walked over to him, raising his sword over his head. Shadow drove the sword down, but Sonic grabbed it the blade. Sonic got up and twisted Shadow's arm, then shot his eye beam point blank into his face. Shadow tucked and rolled all the way down the street. Sonic grabbed Omega's arm and tore it off, crunching it into pieces. Sonic grabbed the one armed robot by his ankles and swung him through a street level window. Sonic swung his claws, tearing open a spot on Jenny's chest. Robot Boy charged at him. Sonic grabbed him by the throat, and held him up. Sonic tore both his legs off, tossing both halves aside. Sonic breathed heavily and viciously. What he didn't know was what was behind him.

Sonic turned around to see all the heroes, gazing at him in total awe shock. "What?! YOU WANT TO BETRAY ME TOO?! HUH?!?" Sonic shouted violently at them all.

"Sonic…'' Amy said sadly, holding her hand out. Sonic grabbed a nearby car and tossed it at the group of heroes. Aang and Toph sunk the ground, the car slammed onto both sides of the hole and rolling if continuously. Aang and Toph rose the ground back up, seeing Sonic charging at them, their friend, their one chance for hope, fighting against them.

_Brother my Brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_We've got to end this war_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

_We can try_

_Brother my Brother_

Shadow pointed at Sonic, his lips saying 'charge!' Pikachu sent a thunder blast at Sonic. The electricity conducted around Sonic, making him wince his eyes in pain. Sonic charged forward again.

_We face each other from different sides_

_The anger burns can't remember why_

Sonic grabbed Ash and tossed him aside. Blaziken dove down with a fire kick. Sonic grabbed his foot and tossed the fire Pokemon into a parked car. Toph launched a boulder at him, regrettably. Sonic turned to the massive boulder, grabbing it with his claws.

_It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain_

_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

_We watch our world fall apart_

Sonic threw the giant rock at the gang. Toph and Amy jumped out of the way. Sonic looked to his left, seeing Katara.

_Tell me what good is winning_

_When you lose your heart_

_Brother my Brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more?_

Katara formed two water tentacles around her arms, sniffling sadly. Sonic charged at her. Sokka stood in her way, swinging his sword, cutting a gash on his arm. Sonic stepped back, then growled. Sokka grabbed Katara's wrist and ran away. Katara could not muster up the strength to believe it, she had to fight Sonic.

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend _

_This war never began_

_Tell me why_

_Brother my Brother_

Apache helicopters swarmed in from above, firing their missiles at Sonic. Sonic knocked one away, but was hit by three more. Zuko fired a blazing ball of flames, shooting Sonic forward again. Sonic growled as he rose back to his feet. Sonic stretched his arms and grabbed the underside of one Apache and yanked it down. The helicopter dropped straight down and exploded. Sonic grabbed the flaming wreckage, not aware of how it was burning his hands, and tossed it his mighty strength at another Apache. The hunk of burning metal collided with the airborne attack chopper, both culminating in one bright explosion. Jenny fixed herself quickly and fired her laser limbs at Sonic. Sonic was being shot and attacked from every direction.

_Yes _

_We can try_

_Brother my Brother_

_Yes_

_Let's take a moment to look deep inside_

_And say we're willing to give love a try_

Amy got back up, Sonic's foot stepping down in front of her. Sonic glared at her angrily. Amy quickly got up, and hugged him. "Please quit! No more!'' she cried.

_We're not as different as we seem to be_

_There's so much more to me than what you see_

_It don't have to be this way_

_Think about the consequences_

_Then turn around and walk away_

Sonic changed his sincere look back to an angry one. Amy quickly retreated from Sonic. He clenched his fists by his side and roared at the poor girl. Amy held her Piki Piko hammer in her hands. "I'm so sorry, my Sonniku.'' she muttered to herself.

_Brother my Brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more_

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend_

_This war never began_

Amy swung her hammer across Sonic's face, when he charged at her. She let out a helpless scream when she did. Sonic fell on his gut, the stinging and burning sensations swooped up into his system because of his gut wound. Dawn's Bunneary fired an ice beam at him. The ice beam froze Sonic's whole body. The heroes looked helplessly at their friend. Sonic's eyes suddenly opened again, the ice covering him shattered into a million pieces. Sonic fired red beams from his eyes. Toph was knocked off her feet when it hit right in front of her, but Sokka caught her.

_Tell me why_

_Brother my Brother_

_Brother my Brother_

_Tell me what are we fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more_

Sonic grabbed a destroyed tank and held it over his head. Sonic then lunged it across the air. The tank headed down towards Katara! Aang quickly picked her up and ran to safety. Katara's arms were wrapped around Aang's neck while he looked at him. "Why haven't you attacked him yet?" she asked in an angry tone, still thinking he's on Shadow's side.

"Because it's not worth breaking the heart of the one I love.'' Aang replied, kissing Katara by surprise.

Katara's eyes were widened, but they soon closed, as she returned the kiss. The two broke apart, smiling at each other. Aang put Katara on her feet. "Ultimus said Sonic needs to open his heart for him to be cured, did you understand that all, because I didn't.'' Aang asked.

"We need to get him to see the light!'' Katara exclaimed, turning to look at Sonic, fighting the others.

_We should love one another_

_Oh, can't we just pretend _

_This war never began_

_Tell me why_

_Brother my Brother_

Jenny helped put back Omega's arm and attached it back to the socket. Sonic lunged at the two. Omega quickly fired a blast of fire. The fire scorched away at Sonic, burning half of the mask on his face. Sonic slid in a slow circle, holding his face. Sonic dropped on one knee, moaning in severe pain. The heroes grouped back together, looking at him for a response. Sonic looked with his other eye. It was filled with pure hatred and evil. Sonic grabbed the other half of the mask and tore it off, revealing his skeletal face, as he roar to the heavens above.

_Well I wanted you, I wanted no one else_

_I thought it through, I got you to myself_

_You got off_

_Every time you got on to me_

_I got caught up_

_In favorable slavery_

_Was it wrong? Was it wrong?_

Sonic then lunged forward, his claws out and his face formed into a violent expression.

_I guess it wasn't really right_

_I guess it wasn't meant to be_

_It didn't matter what they said_

'_Cause we were good in bed_

Aang and Katara were pushed to the ground by Sonic, as he kept both down with his large hands. He picked both up and tossed them forward. The two formed bruises and some small scars from the sharpness of the road.

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight_

_For all the wrong reasons_

_No, it didn't really matter what I tried_

_It's just a little hard to leave _

_When you're going down on me_

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight_

_For all the wrong reasons_

"BRING HIM DOWN!'' shouted Shadow, charging forward. Shadow swung his sword at Sonic's arm, creating a minor gash. Shadow skated across the ground backwards, while firing chaos spears at Sonic. The spear hit Sonic back and forth, merely making Sonic twitch and move his shoulders back and forth. Sonic roared angrily to the sky. He grabbed a bus and threw it forward. Shadow charged towards it. Behind him on the ground were the heroes, open for a hit. Shadow formed himself sideways, spinning the sword down, and cutting through the bus's middle, throwing the left and right halves off to the side, leaving the heroes to be safe. Shadow quickly sheathed his sword and started firing Chaos Spears rapidly at Sonic.

_Well you know my friends_

_Well they know your enemies_

_I'd pretend_

_Not to hear what they said to me_

'_Cause I got off_

_Every time you got on to me_

_Was is wrong_

_To go along with insanity?_

Sonic was repeatedly hit by the oncoming forces of Shadow's chaos spears. Katara froze Sonic's legs to the ground, regrettably. Sonic broke the ice with his fists, and charged at Brock's Steelix. Sonic grabbed onto the horns on its side. Sonic actually lifted Steelix and flipped him over with all his strength, right into a building, and continued rolling inside. "Steelix!'' shouted Brock, running over to it.

_Was it wrong? Was it wrong?_

_I guess it wasn't really right_

_I guess it wasn't meant to be_

_It didn't matter what they said_

'_Cause we were good in bed_

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight_

_For all the wrong reasons_

_No, it didn't matter what I've tried_

_It's just a little hard to leave_

_When you're going down on me_

Shadow was thrown against a light pole, cracking it and causing it to fall into the street. Soldiers fired their weapons at Sonic. Some bullets penetrated, some didn't due to the rough hide of the suit that covered Sonic's body. An Abrams tank fired a round. Sonic quickly kicked it, and the powerful round blew a chunk of a building out of the structure. Sonic grabbed a large block of debris, holding it over his head. Sonic leaped towards the tank. The tank crew quickly scuttled themselves out of the tank and to safety. Sonic smashed the massive chunk of debris on the tank, flattening it like a pancake. Sonic tossed the remains of the debris wall like a Frisbee at a group of soldiers. The rock wall smacked them like baseballs and sent them flying.

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight_

_For all the wrong reasons_

All the heroes fired at him at the same time. Icicles from Katara in Sonic's right arm, rocks from Toph at Sonic's back, fireballs from Aang and Zuko to Sonic's gut, chaos spears from Shadow to Sonic's legs, and more. Sonic dropped to the ground. "Everyone! Pile on him! DO NOT LET HIM GET BACK UP!!'' exclaimed Shadow, jumping on Sonic, wrapping his arms tightly around Sonic's neck, keeping him in a headlock. All the heroes piled on him, keeping his limbs from moving, and weighing him down, so he couldn't even breath a breathe of air.

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted,_

_It wasn't really what I thought,_

_I thought it was the day I got, I want it all to go away,_

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted,_

_It wasn't really what I thought,_

_I thought it was the day I got, _

_I want it all to go away,_

Horrible images popped into Sonic's head. Images of him about to be attacked by each of the heroes. He saw Shadow drive his chaos sword toward his heart in one hallucination, but he dropped down a black hole into a burning pit of fire. Behind him was a giant Dark Sonic, chuckling evilly, as it smashed its hand down on him.

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted,_

_It wasn't really what I thought, _

_I thought it was the day I got,_

_I want it all to go away,_

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted, _

_It wasn't really what I thought, _

_I thought it was the day I got,_

_I want it all go away_

An image of him becoming Dark Sonic, watching his future self die in the explosion at Eggmanland, and the heroes all swarming at him appeared in his head. His eyes shot open. Rays of red light came out of the pile, and then, a red dome blew all the heroes off of him as he roared to the clouds above. The heroes smacked into buildings, rolled across the ground, or were tossed into something.

_I guess it wasn't really right_

_I guess it wasn't meant to be_

_It didn't matter what they said_

"Stop this, now Sonic!'' shouted Katara. Sonic was only attracted by the sound of her voice, to throw a car at her. Omega flew by and grabbed it in his hands. Omega swung it around once, then let it fly. The car smashed right into Sonic, it exploding right on impact. Sonic ran on all fours at Omega. Sonic sent his claws scratching right across his chest, knocking him to the ground. Toph shot a mound of earth at him. The powerful earth wall shattered against his back. Sonic turned around, giving off a malevolent glare.

'_Cause we were good in bed_

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight_

_For all the wrong reasons_

Sonic was tackled by Jenny, then thrown at a building wall by her. Sonic grabbed a chunk of debris and tossed the mound of brick at her. The chunk hit her directly in the chest, throwing her to the other side of the street. Aang fired a swing of air at Sonic. Sonic swung his arms to dissipate the air. Sonic grabbed Aang by his shirt and tossed him to the ground. Sonic raised his foot over his head. Zuko fired a quick fireball that hit Sonic and sent him rolling down the street. Sonic found Amy, standing by his side, holding her hammer while her arms were shaking wildly. Sonic looked out the corner of his eye, snarling. Sonic got to his feet, towering over Amy. She looked up at him helplessly. Amy lowered her hammer, then dropped, while tears were flooding down her cheeks. Sonic raised both his fists back, but he was stopped when Amy embraced him in a warm hug. Sonic slowly lowered both his arms. Amy shifted her head in his furry chest, sniffling with despair and sorrow. Sonic was going to return the hug, but Shadow's Chaos Sword impaled him in the back. Sonic's eyes burned ferociously, as he turned around to face Shadow.

_No, it didn't matter what I've tried_

_It's just a little hard to leave _

_When you're going down on me_

_I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight_

_For all the wrong reasons_

Shadow lunged upwards, then dove down towards Sonic. Sonic stretched his fist out at him. Shadow swung himself into a frontward's roll, Sonic's stretched arm going right under him. Shadow landed on Sonic's back and dislodged the sword from Sonic's back. The angry Werehog roared furiously. Shadow jumped down in front of Amy. "Shadow!" Amy exclaimed, running around him, and blocking his path. Shadow pushed her out of the way. Sonic sent his fist right into Shadow's gut, throwing him across the street.

Jenny charged down at Sonic. Sonic grabbed her by the ankles. Omega flew from behind. Sonic hoisted Jenny up then smashed her on top of Omega. Their two bodies lie on top of one another. A blast of fire hit Sonic in the back. Zuko and Aang both fired fireballs out of both their fists. Sonic swung like a tornado, catching the fireballs, spinning them around in the small tornado, then reflected all the fireballs back at them. Aang put up a defensive earth wall. The combined forces of the fireballs blew the wall up, blowing Aang and Zuko across the ground. Katara skated across an ice path she created. Sonic spotted her coming. Sonic smashed his fists down on the ground, rattling the earth. Katara quickly made an ice ramp and went flying off it just in time before it shattered like glass. Katara had no way to land, this was going to hurt extremely bad. Katara shut her eyes and feared for the worst, but then she landed, softly. Katara opened her eyes to see Sonic holding her in his arms. Katara's eyes widened. After that attack, he saved her anyway? Katara knew Sonic was still inside, cooped up by the demonic forces taking root inside his heart and mind. Sonic slowly put her down. She smiled warmly at him.

"GOT YA!'' shouted Sokka, latching onto Sonic's back. Sonic growled and snarled vigorously.

"SOKKA! Get off him, now!'' Katara demanded.

Sokka banged Sonic in the skull with his boomerang. Pikachu used iron tail and swung it at Sonic's face, making Sonic stumble sideways. Sokka hopped off Sonic's back as he finally fell to his knees. The heroes surrounded Sonic, in a large open circle. Sonic in the point blank middle of it. Shadow stepped past Amy, glaring at Sonic. Shadow gripped his sword tightly. Amy grabbed Shadow by his wrist, pulling him back.

"You can't do this!'' she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. Shadow turned around, grabbing her shoulders.

"I CAN, and I WILL!'' he said angrily, pushing her back, where Katara was.

Katara held Amy back, in her arms, where both _tried_ to resist the action of crying. "You've only spread fear and hate to the people of this city, this world, and every other dimension you enter!'' Shadow exclaimed, while still marching.

Sonic was then hit by a quick chaos spear shot by Shadow, who dropped onto one knee. "All you did was cause pain and suffering! Nothing you did benefited this war closer to an end!'' Shadow ranted.

Shadow shot another Chaos Spear, hitting Sonic in his other leg, bringing him on the ground. Sonic clenched a fist and pounded it on the ground, while raising his head up.

"A hero…HA! You don't even belong the title. You shouldn't even be called a good guy! All you are is worthless, self inflicting, and WEAK!'' Shadow continued his rant.

Sonic sat on his forearm, looking at Amy. Amy turned her head around to look at him. Her eyes shimmering from the amount of tears that flowed from her eyes. Amy then turned all the way around. Shadow raised his sword up, then it all went dark, and red. The sword was driven into Sonic's back, wincing the demon Werehog in extreme agony. Amy cried out loud, repeatedly saying things like 'why', screaming at Shadow why he's doing this, and cursing. Sonic's eyes began to dim, he couldn't hold on anymore. "Sonic! I-I…l-l-love…you! Dammit! I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog!!'' Amy screamed, spilling her heart out. "And…and, I-I love you too…A-Amy.'' Sonic murmured.

No matter how low he said it, Amy still heard his reply. This, however, was the cure. In the most damned of situations, when we find ourselves emotionally weak at seeing our loved one suffer so, it can bring out the purest of hearts.

Sonic's whole body illuminated with blue, covering his body so he couldn't be seen. Shadow was blasted back, along with his sword. Sonic's body lifted up off the ground, his limbs hanging loose. The blue aura around him turned into a concentrated ball that hid him inside it. The heroes gazed with amazement at its utter bright light. Finally, a circular wave shot out from it. It was a powerful blast of wind that passed through the heroes. Shadow's green emerald appeared in his hand, then it hovered over to the light. Suddenly, six more colored lights appeared around the ball of light; the rest of the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow glared at it with envy. Shadow rose to his feet and used Chaos Control to teleport inside the spherical glowing ball. Immediately afterwards, a blue beam shot up into the clouds for a few seconds. The beam then vanished slowly. The ball surrounding Sonic finally vanished as well. Another miracle was then shown. Dropping on the ground was Sonic, in his golden glowing super form, as a hedgehog. The heroes looked at him bewildered, but most of all happy. The spell gone, the suffering done, Sonic has finally been brought out of the darkness, and into the soft cooling light.

* * *

Sonic smiled happily at all the heroes around him. Those who followed Shadow's short occupation changed their minds instantly when they saw Sonic back to normal. "Sonic. SONIC!'' Amy screamed joyfully, running to him.

"Amy.'' Sonic mumbled, smiling, as he began to walk forward. Amy had tears flying off her cheeks, not tears of sadness or despair, but happiness and love. A hand grabbed Sonic's shoulder, and he instantly vanished. Amy stopped in her tracks, confused and worried.

Sonic was thrown to the ground, rolling on top of the Sears Tower. Sonic turned around, seeing Shadow, in his super form as well. Sonic turned around, rising slowly while glaring at his rival.

"For so long I've waited for a showdown that involved us in our super forms. What an experience! I actually see you as a worthy rival while in your super form." Shadow taunted immediately.

"Reluctant that I had love to bring me back, or else I'd be kicking your butt while still in that demon form!'' snapped the speedy hero.

"Would you be willing to go through it all again, though? All the pain you've caused to everyone?" Shadow willingly defended himself.

"What about you? Did you see how Kuki looks at you now?" Sonic replied calmly.

"Don't push it Sonic. Your snappy attitude and reckless actions bring more pain! Don't give me a history lesson on friendship!'' Shadow barked.

"Why? Because you'd fail?" Sonic remarked.

Shadow growled at his sly comeback. Shadow proceeded to fire a huge beam of chaos energy. Sonic created a huge bubble shield around himself, which overpowered the Shadow's beam and forced it to only flow around Sonic's shield. Sonic dropped the shield but was tackled by the flying Shadow. Shadow held Sonic by his throat, flying across the air. The two struggled to force the other to stay still, but they were of equal strength. Shadow finally had Sonic tackled through a building window. The two crashed through walls and desks, taking everything with them. The two finally came out the other end of the building. Sonic let out a burst of chaos energy, throwing Shadow against the building. Sonic flew directly at him, throwing his fist at him. Shadow ducked down, flying under Sonic. Sonic turned around only to be hit by one large chaos spear. Sonic was stuck to its tip as it ripped through the building behind him, sending shards of glass and debris everywhere. Sonic waved his arms, causing the chaos spear to vanish into gold dust. Shadow appeared right in front of Sonic, throwing a punch. But Sonic grabbed his fist, and with his other punched Shadow repeatedly in the face. Sonic swung Shadow in circles until he let go. Shadow speared through two buildings until smashing into a ravaged street. Shadow rose up again. Chunks of rock sticking up from the ground, craters, debris, overturned cars and trucks were quite a horrific sight in this street. Sonic passed by a building and slowly came to a landing a few feet away from Shadow.

"You've only distrusted everything told to you! Kuki's been on your side for a long time! Now that you've turned your back on her, you think killing me will bring amnesty between you two? I'm sorry to break this to you, but you're a full blown idiot if you think that!'' Sonic preached, firing multiple energy Chaos spheres. One smacked Shadow into a car, spinning the automobile across the ground, while Shadow lay flat on the ground.

"I find it hard to comprehend _any_ good that will come out of this. I sure won't be happy.'' Sonic joked.

Shadow fired Chaos Spears immediately as soon as he got up. Sonic deflected five, but three more caught him off guard. Sonic skidded on his feet, and his back slammed against a building, creating an outline in it. Sonic quickly fired a beam of chaos energy forward, directly into Shadow which prevented him from tackling him into the wall. Shadow smashed against a building, dropping on the ground. Sonic put his arms apart from each other, an energy sphere forming between the middle of both. Sonic stuck both his hands out, firing the sphere. Shadow swung his foot, kicking it back. Sonic was smashed through a building window, then rolling across the ground on the other side of the building. Shadow flew through the amount of holes that layered there selves through the entire bottom floor of the building. Finally, Shadow made it outside. Sonic flew through the holes and grabbed Shadow by the fur on his chest.

"Stopping Eggman is the way to end this war, not killing me!" Sonic exclaimed. Shadow punched Sonic across the face. Sonic shook his head, then returned the favor with a much more powerful punch. Shadow was shot at a building, blowing up a good quarter of it. Shadow stepped out of the broken window, holding his forehead.

"Why are you even bewildered at my actions? You know you won't be able to stop yourself from going to Eggmanland, so why try and stop you?" Shadow said, shooting twenty Chaos Spears.

Sonic dashed immediately into the sky. Lightning crackled when Sonic made it up to the clouds. Shadow appeared opposite from Sonic. "You're gone the distance to stop Eggman, but only fail in the end! How can we rely on someone who's going to put this war in Eggman's favor?!'' Shadow shouted angrily.

"I know my destiny, that's why! My responsibility is to save the world!" Sonic barked.

"And when that time comes, what then? This world will only suffer from you because you lack good judgment! I was born to do things like this, and I'm not going to let you put this world into an endless time of pain.'' Shadow said, raising his fists.

"We'll see…we'll see.'' Sonic mumbled.

Shadow shot forward, as did Sonic. The two collided, lightning shooting down in-between both of them right on impact. Shadow kneed Sonic in the gut, firing Sonic down back to the city. Sonic crashed through a building, then smashed through a small water tower, showering the streets below with water. Sonic landed, his feet digging into the ground as he skid backwards. Sonic pounded his fingers into the ground, stopping himself. Sonic quickly looked up to see Shadow diving directly at him. Sonic put his hands up, pointing at Shadow. Two glows of energy formed in both his palms. Shadow raised both his fists back, letting gravity pull him down at Sonic. Shadow's fists glowed red. The two sent each other two glares. Shadow pounded his fists down, Sonic fired the two energy shots, both at the same time. The overwhelming power exploded into a ball of white light amidst in gray smoke.

The two rivals sat in a large crater that filled the whole street. Sonic crawled out one end, Shadow crawled out the opposite end. The two stood up at the same time, and turned around to each other. After a brief silence, Shadow was first to speak. "You ever considered yourself a _true_ hero? Or do you ever think of it when you're busy losing your mind?" Sonic sneered at him, but controlled his anger. "You should look in a mirror, and say that again, you'll get a much _better_ answer.'' Sonic retorted cleverly. Shadow was beginning to get sick of Sonic calling him out, telling him that he's the monster in this situation, Shadow wouldn't stand for it any longer.

"After so many years, I can't believe you would turn your back on the others! Have you ever stopped questioning me, and instead, YOURSELF!?!" Shadow exclaimed.

Sonic has had dangerous temptations, usually temptations that took over his mind and forced him to do evil things. He attacked his friends, and now that he thought of it, Sonic realized he might've killed Robot Boy. Sonic's snappy attitude was quickly diminished by these thoughts and questions. Shadow grabbed a chunk of earth out of the ground and fired it at Sonic. Sonic quickly snapped out of his trance, and flew to the left. Sonic charged forward, firing energy spheres. Shadow knocked them all in different directions, blowing parts of the buildings around them away. Shadow fired a red chaos beam. Sonic took the shot and was blasted up above the city , then flew diagonally back into the destroyed streets. Sonic crashed onto a trailer truck's hood, crunching it inwards. Sonic inched a bit, trying to sit up. He finally did, rubbing the side of his head. Sonic saw a large silhouette encompassing around him. Sonic looked up. The wreckage of an MH-53 Pave Low came nose first down at him. Sonic gritted his teeth and widened his eyes right as soon he used chaos control. The huge helicopter exploded on impact in a plume of flames.

Sonic reappeared in the middle of the road, breathing in. "Too close.'' he muttered.

"How does it feel?" asked Shadow, already standing before Sonic.

Sonic raised an eyebrow at his question. "How does it feel to be hated by ones closest to you because of who you'll become?" Shadow said.

"It's the same cause with you, pal. Except, you chose early.'' Sonic replied, firing a large Chaos beam.

The beam hit Shadow and shot him all the way down street into an intersection. Sonic came diving down, his foot aimed down. Shadow hovered up then shot off to the side, Sonic impaling the ground with his foot a second after Shadow moved. Sonic dislodged his foot from the earth, facing Shadow. "It's a time where we should be helping each other. Not violently betraying a close friend just because of your self doubts!'' Sonic proclaimed.

"My doubts are clear and visible to everyone! You know that! Sonic, you will become the end of this world! And you're okay with that?!" Shadow exclaimed.

"My past has all culminated to this day, and every one after! It's only up to ME and ME ALONE to decide my fate!'' Sonic retorted angrily, defending his position. Shadow released a wave of chaos energy by the swiping of his hands.

Sonic spun around, teleporting himself behind the wave then punching Shadow left and right. Sonic kneed Shadow in the gut, then hovered back to fire a strong beam of Chaos energy directly into Shadow's gut. Shadow rocketed down the street, not touching it the slightest. Shadow finally crashed into an overturned car, causing it to explode. Sonic teleported over to the spot. Shadow rose out of the fire, shooting a red beam of chaos energy. Sonic created a tornado formed out of chaos energy and shot it forward. The massive chaos tornado buckled through Shadow's beam, and picked Shadow up. The tornado began to spin him around rapidly. The tornado ripped apart the walls of buildings, taking it into the strong current. The tornado turned left and went into a building, tearing it apart from the inside. The tornado then glowed brighter. The tornado exploded, shooting a beam of yellow energy into the sky.

The building soon toppled into nothing but rubble. Sonic lowered his arms, wearing a disgruntled face. Suddenly, Shadow rose out of the rubble, a aura of spiking energy around him. Sonic raised his fists immediately. "I thought you would be a savior to this world and all others, but fate has already shown me…I WAS WRONG!!'' Shadow yelled in an infuriated tone, shooting thirty Chaos Spears.

The powerful Chaos Spears smacked Sonic and the buildings behind him with tremendous force. Shadow growled, flying forward at the cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared, revealing a stunned Sonic. Shadow raised a fist back and sent it across Sonic's face. Sonic smashed through the building behind him, ending up in another street. Sonic quickly got up, picking up a car next to him. Shadow teleported in the middle of the street, turning his head left and right, looking for a trace of his foe. Sonic suddenly drove the car nose first down onto Shadow, resulting in a explosion. Sonic landed on the ground again, quickly forming a chaos energy sphere in both palms. Shadow walked out of the fire, with the same angry squint on his face.

"I always found you one to never listen to reason. Why is that exactly?" Sonic asked.

"Because I know the reason between what's right and wrong." Shadow naively replied.

"There you go again! Gee, Shadow you never understand what the aftermath of your actions is going to be!'' Sonic argued.

"It's the same case with you.'' Shadow snapped, firing Chaos Spears.

Sonic swung his arms while walking backwards, deflecting the chaos spears to fly off left and right. Shadow finally charged forward and kicked Sonic in the gut, knocking him to the ground. Shadow quickly picked him up and tossed Sonic into a light pole, cracking it in half. Shadow grabbed the top half which broke off and jabbed it down on Sonic. The blue blur quickly teleported out of the way. Shadow took the pole out of the ground. Sonic appeared on the ground. Shadow sensed this and quickly threw it like a spear directly at the blue hero. Sonic flew to the right, the pole burrowed into the ground. Shadow tackled Sonic. While on top, Shadow continued to punch Sonic in the face. Sonic let out a chaos energy sphere right into Shadow's face, firing Shadow back into the air. Shadow was put into a back flip, but got right side up again.

Sonic once again spoke. "We can both continue this senseless fight until half the city is leveled! You can either stop what you're doing or keep fighting me until one of us goes down. What's it going to be? Betrayal? Or breaking your friendship with Kuki?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms. Shadow squinted his eyes, and gritted his teeth.

"Stop…MENTIONING HER!!!'' thundered the Ultimate Life Form.

"Why Shadow? Because you know this will ultimately bring about lonesomeness to you? Kuki wants what's best for _you_! She just wants to see you safe!'' Sonic implied, making hand gestures.

Shadow looked away, his eyes closed. "I am doing what's best for her, saving her from you!'' Shadow retorted, firing a huge red ball of energy down at Sonic.

Sonic quickly put up a shield, but it was far too late, the ball impacted and erupted into a bright explosion. Shadow flew down with relentless determination. Sonic was pummeled into the ground by Shadow then grabbed by the shoulders and tossed into a building. Shadow fired a beam of chaos energy directly at Sonic. Sonic put up a quick defensive energy shield. The beam hit with extreme force, but Sonic held on. Sonic pushed the shield forward, redirecting the energy blast back at Shadow. Shadow teleported out of its path. Shadow reappeared, but was quickly punched in the face by Sonic. Shadow rolled across the ground until he stopped on his stomach. Sonic stormed over by his body.

"Why can't you stop? I'm not trying to kill you, I'm trying to get enough sense into that thick head of yours to make you stop! Being alone on your own path isn't the right choice. Sometimes being alone isn't the right choice, especially for the situation you're in.'' Sonic told him, pointing at him.

"I don't need any of your lectures!'' Shadow exclaimed, turning his head to him. Shadow's eyes were glistening red in the whole eye.

Shadow suddenly had an red aura surround him. Shadow fired a red chaos spear directly into Sonic's gut, blowing him miles down the street. Sonic got back up, spotting Shadow fly at him at super speed.

"DON'T' SAY ANOTHER WORD!!!" Shadow yelled furiously, firing a huge red beam.

Sonic raised a tanker truck up with his chaos powers and shot it at the huge beam. The result was a bright explosion that shattered every window off any building in the vicinity. Sonic luckily had a shield to protect himself from. Shadow landed on the ground in front of his foe. Sonic quickly put down the shield and formed a chaos formed tornado around Shadow. Shadow looked left and forth. He fired a Chaos Spear, but it only bounced back and hit Shadow.

"What…a-a-are you…doing?!" he asked, stuttering.

"Taking the power back!'' Sonic shouted, clenching both his fists, and sticking them up.

Bolts of yellow lightning hit Shadow, dragging the Chaos Emeralds out of him. Bolts came out to hit Sonic as well, but he had to do it. Once all seven emeralds were out, Sonic squinted his eyes, and yelled; "CHAOS CONTROL!!''

The seven emeralds suddenly shot up into the air, leaving a stream of their own color behind them. The emeralds then shot off in seven different directions, gone. The tornado instantly vanished, leaving Shadow unconscious, back in his normal form again. Sonic stood there, tired, in his normal form as well. "Good…riddens.'' Sonic said, being out of breath.

"SONIC!'' shouted Amy's voice. Sonic's whole body warmed up. He turned around to see the pink hedgehog running towards him. "Amy.'' he smiled, turning around. The rest of the heroes were following behind her. Amy jumped into Sonic's arms.

She broke from the hug, and kissed him by surprise. The two closed their eyes. The rest of the heroes gathered and had smirks on their faces.

"Okay you two, I think that's enough.'' Sokka said.

Sonic and Amy broke from the kiss, blushing with embarrassment. The group saw Shadow. "Uhh, Sonic?" said Ash, pointing at Shadow.

Sonic turned around and lowered his head. "I had to force him out of his super form. I sent the emeralds…somewhere. Who knows?" Sonic replied.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Kuki, confronting Sonic in a worried tone.

"Yeah, he's just unconscious, for the moment." Sonic answered.

Kuki sat on her knees, looking at Shadow with a disappointed, but still saddened look.

"Now with Eggman gone, where do we go? He's going to make his move again sometime soon.'' Ash implied.

"I can say that Eggman isn't gone, he'll never rest," Sonic said, lowering his head.

The heroes looked at Sonic, thinking he had something else to say. They were right, but it's something they won't all agree on. "We have to split up again.'' Sonic told them, lifting his head back up.

If it was hard enough to tell them, convincing them was twice as hard. After a few arguments supported by the heroes, they all agreed. The group headed to the Sears Tower. Military soldiers, once spotted Sonic, immediately held their weapons up at him. Amy was holding Sonic's arm, looking worried. Richards was looking at a map on a table. He looked over his shoulder once, then back again, forming an angry squint when he saw Sonic.

"Why aren't you shooting him ye-"

"Stop it now, General.'' Sonic said, raising his hand up by the side of his face.

Richards wore a strange look. "I'm not here to fight. And even if your men do, I'm not going to return the favor for what ever bruises I get, so just listen.'' Sonic said calmly.

Richards lifted his chin up an inch, paying attention. "Eggman ran off like usual, I sent the emeralds off, where, I don't know.'' Sonic began.

Richards nodded his head for the info Sonic has given. "What happened to Shadow?" Richards asked, gesturing his head to point at him. Kuki was holding Shadow with his arm over her shoulder, still unconscious.

"I had to force him out of his super form. He'll wake up soon." Sonic answered.

"I see. So, are you no longer messed up in the head?" Richards asked, walking up to Sonic.

Amy gripped Sonic's arm tighter. Sonic turned his head, holding a hand up, signaling it was okay. Amy let go of his arm and backed up. Richards stopped in front of the blue blur, looking down at him.

"I hope you're on our side.'' Richards said, holding out his hand. Sonic grabbed it, shaking it, giving off his classic smirk.

"Until the end.'' Sonic stated.

After a few moments, Sonic created separate portals for the heroes to go back to their dimension. "Is he holding on?!" exclaimed Tommy's voice.

Sonic turned his head to the source. Tommy, Lola, and Gus were standing around a small bed with Robot Boy's bottom and top half on it. Sonic's face went to utter shame. He was responsible for their pain, something like Shadow said. Sonic didn't want to get to hopped up on the idea that Shadow had more common sense than him, so the blue blur walked over to the table. Jenny walked over from the right, looking at Robot Boy, sighing heavily.

"Is he going to make it?" asked a frightened Lola.

"Not sure, Lola.'' Jenny said with sensitivity. Lola put her hands to her eyes to hold back the tears.

Sonic stopped behind them. Tommy, Lola, and Gus, turned around, glaring at Sonic angrily.

"Don't you dare touch him!'' shouted Tommy, stretching his arms out, as did Lola and Gus.

Sonic lowered his head again, feeling even more shameful than before. "Can't help if you won't let me.'' Sonic told them.

"You've done enough!'' Tommy barked at him.

"Guys,'' said Jenny. They all turned their heads. "I've seen the bad in him, then I realized he's still one of us. Give him a chance.'' Jenny suggested. The three exchanged looks, then moved out of the way. Sonic smiled at Jenny and winked.

The hedgehog stopped in front of the table. He grabbed the glowing button on his transformation device. He sniffed in through his nose. A surge of energy crept up around Sonic's hand. It was glowing blue in his palm. Sonic waved the mass of energy across Robot Boy. Both halves brightly illuminated themselves. The wires from both halves instantly connected and the parts grew back together. In a sudden flash, Robot Boy sat up, still in his super form. "Robot Boy!'' the three kids exclaimed, hopping to hug him. The automaton gratefully returned the hug. Sonic smiled happily, he turned around and walked away.

"Hey, Sonic!'' shouted Lola. Sonic turned around to the call of his name. He too was hugged by all three of them. Sonic smiled embarrassingly. The three broke the hug and ran back over by Robot Boy's side. Sonic sighed with relief, glad to get _something_ off his back.

The heroes stood at their respective portals to their home dimension. "Why can't I come with you?" Amy asked, pulling Sonic's arm.

Sonic smiled at her request. "It's too dangerous, Amy. If we encounter Eggman's robots there, they'll go after you, knowing capturing you will attract me. You'll have Tails, Knuckles, and Cream, when you get back.'' Sonic assured to her.

Amy looked off to the side briefly, then back at him. Amy threw her arms around his neck, hugging him gently. Amy broke apart and kissed him on the cheek, while both her hands on his face. Amy turned back around and walked over to Tails and Knuckles. Sonic turned to the portal behind him, seeing the gang all looking at him.

"Kuki?" Sonic spoke up. Kuki answered his call by turning her head to him.

"When he wakes up, don't let him leave, have a talk with him. Both of you need it.'' Sonic told. Kuki nodded in agreement.

"We'll see each other soon. If you happen to find a chaos emerald, keep it somewhere small and tight, Eggman's radar can't find it that way.'' Sonic added.

The heroes finally walked into their portals, each one disappearing after each group fully went in. "You ready, Sonic?" asked Aang.

"Lead the way, Avatar.'' Sonic said, gesturing his hand.

Aang and the gang walked inside, Sonic following them inside. After they all went in, the portal vanished into thin air, leaving nothing but silence. The crackling of fires still burned, the smell of carnage…still lingered in the ravaged city of Chicago, Illinois.


	20. Toward Tomorrow

_**CHAPTER TWENTY: TOWARD TOMORROW**_

**DISCLAIMER: The various characters from video games and cartoons DO NOT belong to me! They belong to their respective creators/owners.**

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Ember Island, 8:30 pm**_

The gang arrived at Ember Island a half hour ago, they had time to freshen up and get some food in their empty bellies, finally. "It's so glad to be home!'' said Toph, sitting back in her chair, kicking her feet on top the table.

"I just wish we could say it and mean it. Eggman isn't done yet, and we don't know when! Eggman's too persistent, one out of many things I hate about him!" Sokka explained, sipping some tea.

"Just be glad we _got_ time to sit back and rest. This usually isn't the case with me, Sokka.'' Sonic included his opinion.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I should be more optimistic.'' Sokka added.

"So why did you suggest keeping an emerald in a secluded place. It's not jewelry!'' Toph said.

"The emerald's give off natural energy spikes, you could call them. If their kept in a small tight spot, the energy can't go anywhere. Thus, old Eggy can't find them.'' explained the blue blur.

"Good call.'' Sokka said.

"Yeah…hey I'm going to go get some fresh air? Alright?" Sonic said, pointing his thumb outside.

"Okay.'' Sokka responded.

"See ya' Sonic.'' Toph said. Sonic opened the sliding door, and walked down the steps. Sonic marched across the sand of the beach, stopping at the very end, where the water's tides rolled up on land.

Katara walked into the living room, wearing a light blue bath robe. "What're you doing?" his brother asked immediately.

"I just got out of the bath.'' answered the Waterbender, brushing her still wet hair.

"Where's Aang?" he quickly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sokka! Calm down! He's meditating!'' Katara defended.

"Riiiiight.'' Sokka said, turning back around in the couch. Katara had always run into times like these, where her brother always left her infuriated.

"Have you guys seen Sonic?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Outside, probably at the beach.'' Toph answered.

"Thanks, Toph.'' Katara said with a smile, opening the door and closing it behind her.

"You ever think of your sister's private life? She's getting older.'' Zuko said.

"Well so am I? And I need to watch out for her!'' Sokka defended.

"Not for long.'' Toph whispered.

"What was that?" asked Sokka. "Nothing, nothing.'' said Toph, taking another sip of her tea.

Katara saw Sonic sitting on the edge of the beach, staring up at the moon. Katara took it slow, and walked forward. Her bare feet creased the sand, leaving her footprints in the sand. "Sokka again, huh?" Sonic said suddenly.

Katara stopped, gritting her teeth, shocked. "Didn't mean to scare you.'' Sonic added.

"Not at all.'' Katara replied, continue walking. Katara sat by Sonic, laying on her legs, sideways.

"What's on your mind?" she asked warmly.

Sonic looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Right. Stupid question.'' she said.

"I'm finding out so much. I don't know what to think about right now. It's like I have to sort them out in order, taking care of each problem one at a time!'' Sonic complained, pounding the sand.

"You'll figure something out, I know you will.'' Katara assured.

"Things like that Katara. I wish more of the others were like you. You give everything a reason to fight for, you inspire us.'' Sonic replied. Katara formed a warm smile and blushed lightly.

"That was very flattering.'' she noted, giggling.

The hedgehog himself, too chuckled. "What makes me constantly wondering, though, is when it'll end. What side will be left standing, who will win, what the aftermath will be.'' Sonic said, changing the mood of his tone to a disturbed one.

Katara too changed her expression.

"Look at the sky. It's peaceful. Look at the world's we visit, it's hell.'' Sonic said, gesturing his hands.

"It's not your fault, if that's what you're thinking.'' Katara interjected. "I'm starting to get over that, but there's still a trace on my mind that reminds me I'm still involved in all this suffering and pain. All I see now is the destruction I caused." Sonic explained.

"You're being too hard on yourself.'' she said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Sonic immediately got up. "Maybe, that's all I need. It's the only thing keeping me going.'' Sonic said, before marching down the beach.

Katara got up and followed him. "There's always reason to hope, Sonic. You've probably been told this, but-''

"Everyone is looking up to me, yeah I know.'' Sonic interrupted, but still got the words right.

"Ultimus told me I'm part of this prophecy. The sole person that'll fight…on the day the world ends. In otherwords; Armageddon." Sonic said, regretfully of the mentioning of the word. Katara looked scared, but still confused.

"What's Armageddon?" she asked.

"It's spoken in legend that one day, the world will end, be gone forever. Unfortunately, Earth is the place that'll suffer the legend that comes true." Sonic told her.

"Our world's going to end!?" she exclaimed, stopping in her tracks.

"No, no, no, not yours. The Earth we just left. All the Earths, I believe, are in different universes, splitting them into dimensions." Sonic explained further, stopping as well.

"The only matter is…if we can stop it.'' Sonic said grimly, looking up at the moon.

"We always find a way, don't worry about it.'' Katara said optimistically.

"I'm afraid you have to rephase that. I'll have to find a way. There's no need for you to be involved when Earth slowly succumbs to its end.'' replied Sonic.

"We have to fight together! Or this war will tear us apart from each other! In the end, when we only have each other, that's all we'll need.'' Katara exclaimed.

"What I'm trying to get through to you is that I'm not going to let anymore people suffer for my responsibilities!" Sonic shouted at the top of his voice, turning his back to her.

Katara was shocked to hear such anger directed from him to her. Sonic's eyes were squinted shut. "I've learned that it's my responsibility to save the world, but it's going to be my destiny…to end it.'' Sonic said, opening his eyes when turning to Katara.

The Waterbender knew he was mentioning Mecha, his evil counterpart fate has chosen him to become. "Does it matter anymore who fights and who doesn't? This war's going to end soon, I've seen the signs. Only one side will stand.'' Sonic said, dropping to his knees.

"Even if I have to risk myself again…I'll-'' He stopped when Katara hugged him from the side. She too was on her knees. Sonic remained mute, and kept his eyes closed.

"Don't do it. When you did it the first time…w-we were all so sad. I don't think Amy can handle it a second time, and neither can I.'' Katara said, tears forming.

Sonic opened his eyes, looking out the corner at her. Katara separated from the hug, he turned to face her. Katara's hands were resting on his shoulders.

"A selfless sacrifice for a war that will end soon. You can save the world and still be with us. You can live a happy life!'' she said.

Sonic cringed his eyes, feeling distraught. Katara was waiting for him to reply with something positive. She spoke again. "Just know this. When we finally face Eggman, it'll mark the end of all this chaos. Everything in our past experiences are remembered, to give us strength for the coming battle. We'll fight with you no matter what, and until the end.'' she said to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and smiling when she broke away.

Katara then walked away back to the beach house where the others were. Sonic looked at his empty palm. "Until the end.'' he murmured. Sonic lowered his hand by his side, gazing up at the starry night and bright moon that shined upon the ocean. Sonic turned around and headed back to the beach house. Normally he would sprint over to it in less than a second, but he chose to walk, giving him time to think about his complicated past and his soon to be problematic future.

* * *

The next morning, the gang got dressed and ready for their quest. However, Sonic was no where in sight. "Have you guys heard from Sonic?" said Toph, climbing up on Appa cautiously.

"Nope. Haven't seen him since last night." Sokka replied.

"I'm right here.'' said his voice, marching up to the front of the house.

"Where were you the whole night? You didn't come back, is everything okay?" asked Katara.

"Yeah, just thought about…_things_." Sonic said in a bored tone, jumping up on Appa. Aang looked out to the sea, his eyes widened.

"Zuko? Look!'' Aang said, pointing. Zuko saw a Fire Navy ship coming towards land.

Moments later, the group had to gather at the beach, where two messengers walked down the nose platform that drops down. "Fire Lord Zuko, I'm afraid we need you back at the capital city.'' said the first messenger, bowing to him.

"What? Why?" Zuko asked.

"We're having some slight problems with a few mobs and breakouts, you must return immediately and tell our people that everything is fine.'' said the second messenger. Sonic already took into account that Eggman's fear has already spread across Earth, and now it's beginning to start feeding away at the other dimensions. Zuko lowered his head, sighing heavily. "Very well, I'll return.'' he agreed.

After a few goodbyes, Zuko left his friends, waving goodbye from the back of the ship. The gang waved back.

"Alright, well that was down right surprising.'' Toph noted.

"Let's just get moving. If there's a Chaos Emerald here, we need to-''

"Get it before Eggman does, we get it Sonic.'' Sokka interrupted, walking past him. Sonic scowled a bit, but shook his head to remove the dirty look.

The group all got on Appa. With a call of "Yip, Yip!" from Aang, the flying bison took off into the sky, and headed towards the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

_**Eggman's Secret Base, Under the North Atlantic, 5:30 pm**_

A cloud of smoke came out of a small chamber. Mecha WereSonic stepped out and walked towards the door. His armor was put back in perfect shape and his systems were working at full capacity. Mecha entered a six digit number in a keypad to open the door. "That is the last time I step in the healing chamber, Eggman!'' Mecha exclaimed, as soon as he walked in. Eggman was sitting down in an arm chair, reading a book. It was Eggman's personal study. Mecha walked over by the fire place.

"A bit irregular to have such a place in a high tech underwater base, don't you think?" proclaimed Mecha.

"It keeps my mind on more important manners.'' Eggman replied gently, turning a page.

"I was never told Sonic could become so powerful, such as that demon he became! There's something you're not telling me! I KNOW IT!'' Mecha exclaimed, gripping the arm rests on Eggman's chair.

Eggman looked at Mecha, then back down at his book. Mecha growled furiously, let go of the arm rests and stood in the middle of the room. "I take it you want to know the intentions of Thule, yes?" Eggman suggested.

"Really? How did you notice?" Mecha snapped.

Eggman got up and placed his book on the table in front of Mecha. Mecha rested his hands on the table, looking what was on the pages. On the left page was an illustration of a Black Demon.

"Thule's a Black Demon, I know that much. What else?" Mecha confirmed.

"He had a father.'' Eggman told, walking over to the fireplace.

"Lurk, the Harbinger of Pestilence. Much like his son, Lurk wished to bring the world above them down to their knees. Back then, Lurk was only, what you could say, a prince. His grandfather was the ruler of Hell at the time." Eggman began.

"So what? The kid was pissed because his father didn't have the throne?" Mecha said, shrugging an arm.

"Lurk's father was king, but he left to try and take over Earth, millions of years ago." Eggman replied.

"Are we talking about this Earth, or the Earth Sonic comes from?" asked Mecha.

"Sonic's. Anyway, Lurk's father was committed of the crimes of leaving Hell, because there was a law against attacking another world. Only the king can pass down judgment.'' Eggman continued, turning around.

"This is beginning to sound like someone gets backstabbed." said Mecha.

"Yes and no. When Lurk's father came to face his father, Azar, he snapped out at him. Azar therefore sentenced Lurk to death for disobeying the law of their people and treating the king with disrespect." Eggman simply said.

"So what makes Lurk so special?" Mecha asked.

"Have you heard of the hypothesis of the Mayans?" said Eggman, bending down, so his face met Mecha's.

"No.'' Mecha answered blankly.

Eggman stood straight again. "Lurk wanted to bring about the end of the world. On the day of Decemer 21st, 2012." Eggman said, walking back over to his chair. "

He was a nut job, pretty much.'' Mecha said.

"In a way of words, yes. Thule was then born, wanting to follow in his father's foot steps." Eggman continued to share, sitting back down.

"There's no way Thule is going to bring the end of the world by himself. He doesn't seem to have fully mastered his powers." Mecha pointed out.

"Correct. That's why he wants to resurrect his father.'' Eggman said, smirking.

Mecha's eyes rose. "He's a nut job too.'' Mecha said, sighing, sitting down on a couch.

"His motives are clear now, yes?" Eggman asked, sitting forward in his chair.

"Yeah, I've heard enough to know how to bring him down." Mecha said, punching his fist into his palm.

"Either you defeat Thule before he resurrects his father, or you'll be killed by Lurk himself. Don't be so cocky in such situations, like with Sonic.'' Eggman replied, sitting back in the chair.

"You should be grateful! I've kept Sonic in a battle within himself, instead of hunting you!'' Mecha snapped at his creator.

"True, but you also must learn that Sonic is no longer a pushover. He's beginning to match you up.'' Eggman responded.

"That blasted hedgehog has trouble thinking who's the enemy! How can he match me?!?" exclaimed a vicious Mecha.

"Would you like to hear more about Thule or not?" Eggman asked, to get back on subject. Mecha scowled, but he nodded yes.

"Once Lurk was killed, his soul still lingered in Hell. Thule took up the mantle and suffered the same fate as his father, but your battle with Sonic, bringing the power of those emeralds together, which thus attracted Thule's soul to the spot, bringing him back to life." Eggman explained.

"So Thule wants to do the same thing to his father." Mecha responded, crossing his arms.

"We still have the Blade of Destruction. Those blasted heroes have the Ring of Rebirth. The Emeralds of Demons, however, it's what keeps Thule alive.'' Eggman said, grinning maliciously, while sitting forward in his chair.

Mecha stood up, "If I destroy the emerald, Thule dies?" Mecha said in astonishment.

"That is, if you can." Eggman added, resting back in his chair.

"Thule has the same motives as I do. Keep Sonic and his wayward heroes off track while we both forward our plans for world domination. Except Thule is turning over to world devastation.'' Eggman explained more.

"Then we have to get the Emerald of Demons?" Mecha suggested. "Thule won't give it up so easily. He's a capable fighter and has infinite knowledge of the power of Chaos and the power the Emerald of Demons holds." Eggman finished, getting up again to pick up his book from the table.

"How does he know how to control it?" Mecha asked curiously.

Eggman held the book up to his face. "His father created it.'' Eggman answered, shutting the book.

Eggman and Mecha walked down a hall towards an automatic opening door. "How are we suppose to combat that? If Thule's become so knowledgeable on the emerald, why try and go after it when he knows what he's doing?" Mecha complained, while the door opened and the two continued walking down the hall.

"Thule will suspect your intentions if you confront him alone. He's a good thinker.'' Eggman replied. "Even if I do confront the damn demon, how am I going to find him?" Mecha complained more.

"Focusing on what's important is critical, as of now.'' Eggman said, stopping in front of a larger door.

"And what's that?" Mecha asked curiously. Eggman slid a keycard into a slot. The two giant doors unlocked and recessed into the ground. In front of them was the Destroyer device. "I see.'' Mecha mumbled.

"No matter what comes first, Thule bringing his father back to bring about the destiny of 2012, or my device implanting to the Earth's core, the world will fall into total chaos!'' Eggman chanted, stretching his arms diagonally up.

"It's all about timing if you ask me. Knowing Sonic, he probably told the other heroes to head back to their dimensions by now.'' said the titanium villain.

"But too which dimension did Sonic go?" said Eggman, lowering his hands, and putting one to his chin.

"Beat's me.'' Mecha admitted.

"Most likely to a dimension where the heroes by his side trust him most.'' suggested the mustached genius.

"That's all of them.'' Mecha said dully.

"No, I'm afraid not, my friend. Somewhere more, ancient." Eggman said with an evil grin plastered across his face.

"Don't be so doubtful, Mecha. We'll see to it that Sonic will be found and stopped.'' Eggman said victoriously.

"You already sound like we won, what's up?" Mecha asked, raising his right eyebrow from behind his helmet.

"Sonic is going to have to make his decision. He may stop one plan to end the world, but he can't stop both!'' Eggman said, laughing evilly.

"But who's going to the deciding side?" asked Mecha.

"Like I told you, don't be so doubtful. I have a hunch for when this war hits it climax, forces from Sonic's path will rise to the occasion and join the Apocalypse.'' explained the evil doctor.

"Guessing from that, I won't ask _who_ will come back to fight Sonic. I'll probably find out myself." Mecha remarked.

"But what about the Ring of Rebirth? Shouldn't we go after that first, of all things?" Mecha asked.

The two were walking through a large hangar where Eggman's metal clones, vehicles, and robots were around. "The Ring does have unique properties that I saw intriguing, but it won't help us. It wasn't forged for destruction.'' Eggman answered to his creation.

"What's our next phase then? I wasn't always one to keep up with all your plans.'' Mecha mentioned.

"We're going to wait.'' said Eggman.

"WHAT!?!?" exclaimed Mecha loudly.

"It's better this way." Eggman said, forming a smirk.

"Please, share your thoughts!" Mecha said, waving his arms, and bowing his head.

"Sonic and the heroes will be so intent on one small sign of us attacking. If we wait and keep them on the edge, wasting their energy to always stay alert, when they should be resting. Then, we attack at their weakest point!'' Eggman explained, while shouting at the end.

"You sure have outdid yourself, Doctor. Great insight.'' Mecha commented dryly.

"Mind your manners, Mecha!" snapped the doctor. Mecha chuckled at this.

"The heroes have become capable, from what I've seen.'' said Mecha, arming his gatling guns.

Eggman was sitting down in a armchair. Behind glass in front of him, was Mecha, target practicing. Mecha immediately shot at a target and ripped it apart before it had a chance to reveal itself. "They've become quite persistent. The bond they share makes them stronger.'' said Eggman.

"It also makes them weaker.'' Mecha added, arming his flamethrowers and melting down a line of dummies.

"If one falls, they're all distracted. Look at Sonic, when he died at the end of the 1st Dimensional War, you told me they were all a nervous wreck." said Mecha, pointing his flamethrower at Eggman.

"True, but they seemed to have overcome it. The thought of him being dead still existed in their mind, but they used it to their advantage.'' replied the doctor.

"And how's that?" said Mecha, dodging a group of red lasers, firing five rockets to destroy the turrets.

"It gave them something to fight for. A reason to hope. Sonic motivated all of them to fight for good, thus giving them strength to fight on, even through the toughest of times.'' Eggman explained reasonably.

"Ahh, I see. No wonder they won't shut up when I threaten em'.'' said Mecha, transforming his rocket launchers back into his arms.

"Tell me again, what makes this damn thing so important?" asked Mecha, standing in front of Eggman, while holding the woven covered Blade of Destruction.

"It has supernatural powers that can conduct pretty much about anything that causes destruction.'' Eggman said, pointing a finger at it.

"Like what, summon a tornado?" Mecha said, shrugging.

"Yes, and much more.'' Eggman added.

"Why don't we just start now? Summon some volcanoes in large cities, form tornadoes on the west coast, tidal waves larger than whole countries…'' Mecha trailed off.

"That's not what we're using it for.'' Eggman said, sounding annoyed. Mecha looked a bit shocked.

"The Blade will be put into the Destroyer and enhance the bomb to give off several natural disasters at it's own will." Eggman explained.

"Oh, so we won't have to do anything. The bomb's going to cause all the destruction?" said Mecha.

"Indeed.'' answered Eggman. Mecha lowered his head.

"Just be glad that you can still use it. We're only powering the bomb so it is infused with the powers of the blade.'' Eggman added. Mecha lifted his head back up, chuckling evilly.

"Haven't you asked enough? I take it that you're all up to speed on who you're up against?" Eggman asked.

"You know I am. From what I've heard, I can easily say that Sonic will definitely be in deep trouble. With all the chaos around him, he'll probably end up killing himself!" Mecha exclaimed in a vicious evil tone, while laughing.

Eggman chuckled as well. "I hope I get enough time to hammer in more nails to Sonic's coffin, making sure the final moments of this war, a living nightmare for him.'' Mecha said in a dark tone.

"You'll get your chance soon enough Mecha. Very soon.'' said Eggman, getting up out of his chair.

Eggman walked over to a five paneled rectangular window, looking at the massive Destroyer device and the millions of robots that began to stand in formation. "This war began as the 2nd and final Dimensional War, and in the end, heroes will rise. Good and evil shall face each other on the day this world sees its end. The final judgment for the human race…and the final waking days…FOR HEROES EVERYWHERE!!!'' Eggman chanted, laughing maniacally at his devilish plans and the mere sight of his chrome plated robot armada, set for the destruction of planet Earth.

* * *

_**Avatar Dimension, Flying over Earth Kingdom Swamp, 9:00 am**_

Last night was bitter. It was cold and wouldn't stop raining. The gang luckily slept in a nearby cave before setting off again to where they are now. The ominous swamp Katara once stated before, they were flying over right now. Sonic looked over the side of the saddle with a disgruntled look. The mass swamp was an amazing sight, but if you were lucky, one wouldn't ever need to see such a place, more or less get lost in it. "Heads up guys, old memories below!'' said Aang.

"You guys been here before?" Sonic said, raising an eyebrow, while leaning his head back in.

"Sure have. Now that we're over it, it makes me wonder how that tornado took us down?" said Sokka, with a hand to his chin.

"Maybe it was the swamp gas.'' Katara joked.

"HEY! I just said that because we were seeing things!" exclaimed her brother. "Take it easy, I just saw how you wanted to prove everything with reason.'' said Katara, hiding a smirk.

The sky above began to rumble. "Aww, great. Not again!'' whined the Water Tribe warrior.

"Don't worry. Let's just land in the swamp.'' suggested the blue blur.

"No offense Sonic, but it's certainly not the place for us to be.'' said Sokka.

"But that one guy we met will know it's us! I'm sure he won't mind.'' the Avatar added.

"A swamp? I already have a bad feeling about it.'' Toph noted.

"Especially for Toph! She can't find her way around!'' Sokka exclaimed, waving his arms around.

The bickering continued, while Sonic looked up in the sky. He saw a blue light stream above the clouds, it was easily visible. Sonic's eyes widened. A bolt of lightening struck down. Sonic quickly stood up, raising the arm with his transformation device around it. A blue shield formed around Appa. The beam of lightening struck the shield. Sonic kept the shield up as Appa began flying out of control. The gang shouted at the top of their lungs, holding onto the bison for dear life. The shield was dropped, Katara and Toph were sent flying off the saddle. Sonic quickly transformed into his Werehog form, leaping off after the two. "GUYS!!'' shouted Aang, from Appa, who crashed down into the swamp, miles away from the others. Sonic stretched his arms, grabbing the two girls around the waist. He pulled himself toward them, and held the two close. Sonic widened his eyes. He crashed through the tree line, sticks, leaves, and even bugs smacking against his face. They finally came down towards the water. Sonic landed on his feet in one of the water beds, letting a large splash wash over all three of them. Sonic put the two drenched benders on their feet, as he shook his head wildly. Sonic pressed the transformation button, reverting back to his normal form.

"Great, déjà vu all over again.'' said Katara, squeezing the water out of her hair.

"Wow, this is the same water we had to drink that desert isn't it?" asked Toph.

"I'm afraid it is.'' replied Katara, lifting her feet then putting them back down.

"One distraction after another. Eggman's involved in us landing here, I know it.'' said Sonic, walking forward to look up at the trees.

"What's important now is that we find the others. If Eggman's here, we can't fight him, not now.'' said Katara, resting a hand on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic lowered his head back down.

"All right, let's do it your way. Lead the way.'' Sonic said, stepping aside. Katara smiled in return. She grabbed Toph's wrist and started walking, with Sonic following from behind. For a half hour they walked. Seeing the same thing every minute, trees and bugs.

"I need to rest…right now.'' said Toph tiredly.

Katara helped Toph over to a log which she felt for, then sat down on.

"I don't even want to begin to imagine where Aang and Sokka landed.'' said Toph.

"They'll be fine. I hope.'' said Katara, staring at the ground.

"I thought you said there's a guy down here that'll help?" Sonic asked, turning around to Katara.

"There is, we just have to find him.'' said Katara.

Suddenly, a forest green colored tentacle wrapped itself around Sonic's legs. Sonic looked down at them with a dull look. Sonic lifted his head back up. "This him?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow. Katara nodded yes.

"Awesome.'' he added. Sonic was dragged through the underbrush, and through the swampy water. Sonic beat his fists against the tentacle. He was finally held up and tossed. He crashed through some trees, knocking at least two down, and ended by splashing into a river of water. Sonic sat up, blowing water out of his mouth like a fountain. He spit the leftovers out, then got up. "This just keeps getting interesting.'' he stated, before heading straight down the river stream.

Sonic pushed the bushes out of his way and walked into a clearing, with dry land! He walked across some vines and small puddles. "Where in the world am I now?" he asked himself, turning his head left and right. "Sooonic.'' said a voice, echoing. Sonic immediately stopped in his tracks. He turned around and saw Amy standing on the other end of the clearing.

"Amy?" he said with amazement. She smiled at him graciously. Sonic dashed over to her, but suddenly, Mecha WereSonic rose from behind her. Sonic gasped. Mecha aimed his cannon down at her head.

"You deserve no one.'' said Mecha, firing the cannon, letting out a giant ball of light.

Sonic bounced back across the ground. He immediately sat up, there was nothing in front of him. "No wonder the others didn't like this place.'' Sonic said, rubbing his head. "Sooonic. Sssooonic. Please…help…me.'' said an eerie female voice.

Sonic found himself looking around for the sound of the voice. "Good lord, what is up with this place?" he said, raising his fists, while continuously spinning to look for a sign of an attack.

"You…are destined. Will you kill? Will you…save…us?" continued the voice. "Show yourself!'' Sonic yelled angrily. Silence fell before him. "Okay.'' said the voice.

* * *

A giant black hand erupted from under Sonic's feet. The trees, everything around him suddenly turned to darkness. Sonic was brought up to a face with red filled eyes. A smirk formed, revealing pearl white fangs and teeth. "Why can't you face me?" the voice said, tilting it's hand, while laughing uncontrollably. Sonic landed on a stone platform. He got up and started looking around. From behind, a fire started. Sonic slowly turned to it. He saw a silhouette inside it. A hand came reached out of it, burning. Sonic quickly turned around, only to see a duplicate of him, on fire. Sonic jumped back in fear. A clone of himself, burning violently. His face twitched, then fell to his knees. The clone of Sonic then yelled; "NOOOO!'' Sonic turned around and looked up to see a horde of missiles coming down at him. Behind the missiles was a giant sized Eggman, his goggles glowing red. Sonic shielded himself from the flurry of explosives, only to find himself falling down another hole. Fires formed in random spots as he continued falling.

The awful fires all had silhouettes of people, and his fellow heroes, standing in them, dying. Sonic screamed, nightmares was all that surrounded him. Endless pain and suffering, all eyes to him, all the blame on him, all the destruction on him. Sonic fell onto a small stone tower, a blast of dust exploding on impact. Sonic cringed his eyes closed. He rolled over, getting on all fours. A humongous wall of red formed in front of him. The pure black silhouette of himself stood in it.

"How does it feel? The power of becoming such a powerful being! You run because you were born with it. You run to a fight. You run…when you're afraid.'' said the deep voice apparition.

Sonic rose to his feet, glaring at the massive monster. "Sonic the Hedgehog…soon to become Mecha WereSonic. You've judged only yourself because you are weak.'' it said, drowning out the pronunciation of weak.

"Death will surround you. Once it does, all there will be left…ARE THE NIGHTMARES!!'' it thundered its voice, laughing while raising its hands up diagonally.

Suddenly the platform Sonic was standing out grew large in an instant. Several black holes began to form on any spot of the large platform. Clones of dark powered Sonic's rose out of the ground. They weren't in super forms, just apparitions. Sonic saw as there were also WereSonic apparitions as well. Every single one had their eyes filled with red glowing energy. "Bring it on.'' mumbled the blue blur. Two WereSonic's lunged at him. He kicked one in the nose and the other with a quick fist to the gut. Sonic was hit in the back by a spin dash and forced to the ground. A WereSonic grabbed him by his ankles. The clone tossed him far. Sonic fell towards another pit of darkness. Instead, more land grew in. He landed on his feet, skidding on his feet in a circular form until he saw the horde of demonic clones before him. Sonic quickly turned around and ran, but as he kept running, more footing formed. "I'm really beginning to hate this!'' he exclaimed, looking over his shoulder.

"You're now running from death. Are you a coward?" said the evil voice. Sonic ignored the question and kept on running.

"Where are you running to? Where are you going to be when all the lights are out? Where will you be when this world is decimated?" the voice continued.

Sonic finally stopped in his tracks. The horde of demon Sonic's stopped behind him. "I'm not running from you." he muttered. The voice then laughed maniacally at him. Sonic's fists clenched.

"Are you sure of that?" asked the voice. The giant monstrous creature reappeared, looking down at him. Sonic looked all the way up. The giant monster flicked its hand up. A stone pillar sprung up beneath Sonic's feet and he came all the way up.

"Then…WHAT ARE YOU RUNNING FROM?!" said the evil voice in a malevolent tone while smirking.

"Nothing.'' Sonic murmured.

"What did you say?!" asked the evil side of Sonic.

Sonic shut his eyes, "Nothing.'' he said again.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" thundered the voice. Sonic opened his eyes, glaring at the giant dark side of himself.

"I said…NOTHING!!!" he shouted. The giant form backed away.

"All this isn't real! You're not real! You're not me, because I'm not a monster! I'M A HERO!!!'' he shouted at the top of his lungs. Rays of white light erupted from behind Sonic and shot at the giant form.

Back in reality, Sonic was laying on the ground, unconscious. A black stream of misty black energy streamed out of the blue button on Sonic's transformation device. It gathered in the air and formed into, guess who; Thule. Thule dropped on the ground, severely weakened. "Damn…you.'' he muttered, raising the Emerald of Demons to use chaos control and make his escape. Katara led Toph, by holding her wrist and coming through the bushes. Sonic's arms flopped up, his head twitching.

"Stay here.'' Katara told her blind friend before running over by Sonic's side.

"Sonic? Sonic, wake up!'' exclaimed the Waterbender, nudging Sonic to wake him up. Sonic suddenly sat up, Katara moving her head out of the way.

Sweat dripped from Sonic's forehead. Sonic wiped it off and left his hand there. "Are you alright? Where's Hue?" said Katara.

"Who's Hue?" Sonic asked, still trying to gain back consciousness.

"The guy who's a friend of ours.'' Katara added, helping Sonic to his feet.

"I don't think it was him. Something more 'personal' trying to get in my head.'' replied Sonic, looking around cautiously.

"Like Mecha?" Katara suggested.

"No. Much more creepier, sinister…and evil.'' Sonic muttered, turning to face her.

"Well whatever it was, it's gone now.'' said Katara optimistically.

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't happen again.'' Sonic said thankfully. A tentacle crept through the water and grabbed Sonic by his ankles and pulled him to the ground and through the bushes…again.

"Oh, you gotta' be KIDDING ME!'' exclaimed Sonic.

He was finally hoisted upside down and turned to face the massive swamp monster with the small wooden mask. "I take this is what she was talking about.'' Sonic thought in his head.

Sonic transformed into his Werehog form in a quick flash. "Sorry big and ugly, you're not much of one to be up close and personal to!'' Sonic shouted, cutting the thick tentacle arm in half.

Sonic landed on his feet in the swampy lagoon. The arm suddenly grew back. "Definitely not a first for me.'' Sonic said to himself.

The giant monster swung both its arms down. Sonic leaped up, cutting both arms with his claws, straight off. Sonic came towards the face and hurled his fist center into the monster's mask. The monster stumbled back a foot, at least. Sonic sent his fist straight forward. It blasted through the monster's belly, only catching his own hand inside it. "Aww, great.'' mumbled Sonic.

Sonic began walking back, stretching his arm even further. "Okay buddy, this is really starting to hurt, so you're going to have to let go…RIGHT NOW!!'' Sonic demanded.

The monster grabbed Sonic's stretched out arm and pulled it, then started swinging him around. "Do I look like a lasso to you?!?" exclaimed the annoyed hedgehog.

The swamp monster slammed him against a tree, then smashed him down in the water, causing a splash. Sonic quickly got on all fours, spitting the water out of his mouth, nearly gagging on it. The monster reached for him again. Sonic turned over on his back, sending both his fists at the monster's mask. Sonic got on his feet and then jerked back, hard. The monster fell face first into the water. Sonic turned back to his normal form in a quick flash. He leaped up and dashed down with a spin dash. He impacted through the swamp monster's back. Sonic jumped back out, landing in front of the monster. The hole reformed, the monster got back up. "Well that was useless.'' Sonic noted. The swamp monster stretched its right arm at him. Sonic jumped on the arm and ran up it. Sonic ran off the side and drove his fist into the mask, shattering it. The monster sent its left fist towards him. Sonic hoisted himself up on the monster's dome. The swamp monster accidentally punched himself.

"That has to hurt, at least a little.'' Sonic stated.

The monster reached for Sonic. The hedgehog crouched down and launched up into the air, out of the trees and into the sky. Sonic looked to his left and saw Appa flying in the distance. "There he is!'' pointed Aang.

"Good timing.'' Sonic whispered. The hedgehog charged back down in ball form. Sonic broke through the tree line and into the monster's dome, causing it to all explode from within, sending the vines everywhere.

"And that's…all she wrote.'' Sonic said, removing the vines from his head, as he stood to his feet. Katara and Toph came onto the scene. Appa flew down through the broken trees Sonic broke. Appa touched down on the water. A grisly looking man rose from the vines. "Hue!'' exclaimed Sokka.

"Katara!'' the Avatar exclaimed. "Aang!'' shouted back the Waterbender.

"Uhhhh, Hue?"" said a confused Sonic, scratching his head.

"The Avatar, nice to see you again!'' greeted Hue, wiping the vines off his arms.

"I see you met our friend.'' replied Aang, referring to Sonic.

"Sorry, people who come down here usually harm this swamp. I hope I didn't hurt ya.'' Hue said to Sonic.

"None taken.'' Sonic responded with an annoyed look, remembering how he was thrown around like a rag doll.

"Can I help ya' by any chance?" asked Hue, scratching his belly.

"We kind of got knocked down here by a lightning bolt, but luckily Sonic prevented it from harming anyone.'' said Katara.

"I see, just another day in the life as heroes, eh?" replied Hue.

"You can say that again.'' Sonic added.

"Another day in the life of heroes.'' said a distant voice. A blue beam from the sky shot down and impacted in front of Sonic. The light vanished, revealing Ultimus.

"What are you doing here?" asked the hedgehog.

"I've come to warn you, do you mind? I need to talk to him.'' asked Ultimus politely to the gang.

"Sure, take the time you need.'' answered the Avatar, bowing.

Ultimus nodded, turned around and started walking. Sonic followed him, by his side.

"So, what's up?" Sonic began.

"I've found Mecha's location, at least, where's he heading.'' answered Ultimus.

"Really? Where!?" Sonic exclaimed immediately.

"I fear your new friends are in trouble.'' Ultimus said.

"What? I've known Aang and the others for a long time!'' Sonic snapped, bewildered.

"Not them, the Teen Titans.'' Ultimus said.

"Them? Can't they handle themselves?" said Sonic, shrugging his arms. Ultimus quickly bonked Sonic on the head by his remark.

"What was that for!?!" exclaimed the blue blur.

"A hero NEVER refuses a request for help.'' Ultimus replied, stepping in front of Sonic, and getting in his face.

Ultimus turned around and continued walking. Sonic raised an eyebrow, but shook the confusion off his conscience and followed after the elder one. "So what's the problem then? Is Mecha going after the Titans?" Sonic asked.

"No. He is requesting help from one of the Titans' former enemies. His followers will aid him to destroy the Titans.''

"This guy has 'minions' at his disposal?" Sonic asked.

"You could say that.'' responded the elder.

"I'm beginning to get the feeling that I'm only going to get myself caught in the crossfire. After that, I'm going to have to fight Mecha again and deal with his preaching!'' Sonic angrily protested, stopping in his tracks.

Ultimus stopped as well. "It is the duty of the 'Chosen One' to fight these evils, not complain about them and their methods of annoyance. You are destined to save this world and all others, I would start putting more consideration in how you're going to stop Eggman, instead of a simple visit to help your friends." Ultimus wisely said.

Sonic stood there, not saying another word, he had nothing to argue with, because Ultimus was right. "After you help them, I must show you something. It'll probably bother you, but right now, focus on assisting the Titans.'' Ultimus explained.

Ultimus lightly stomped the end of his staff on the ground.

"Wait, how will I found you?" Sonic quickly asked.

A stream of lightning came from the sky. "On the contrary Chosen one, I'll find _you_." said Ultimus.

The lightning hit him and he was gone, only leaving a scorch mark on the ground. Sonic shook his head. "How does he handle getting struck with lightning as a means of transportation?" Sonic asked himself.

Sonic marched his way back to the others. "Okay, I have to go.'' Sonic said getting to the point.

"Where you going?" asked Sokka.

"To another dimension. Mecha's got the help of someone to attack some heroes, people you've never met before I'm afraid.'' Sonic explained, readying his transformation device.

"Will you be back?" asked Katara worriedly.

Sonic looked to the gang, smiling. "Count on it.'' Sonic said, forming a smirk.

The button glowed blue brightly. A surge of its energy quickly wrapped around Sonic and caused chaos control, sending him to Jump City. After a probable lead forms into a probable cause, the blue blur finds himself yet again in the situation involving his future counterpart. Who is Mecha asking to wipe out the titans? If he has followers, the young heroes better ready themselves for one daring brawl.

* * *

_**Jump City, 9:00 pm**_

"Do we have a deal? Or not?" asked the titanium villain.

"From what you told me, Mecha WereSonic, I'll be obliged to take care of the Titans, and this Sonic the Hedgehog…if he arrives.'' said the cloaked figure. Mecha looked from the roof he was standing on, to Titans Tower.

"And you're sure you can handle it. Just keep them suppressed. It'll probably give Sonic the idea he has to stay here longer.'' Mecha responded, looking over his shoulder.

"Do not fret…my students are…capable'' replied the cloaked figure.

"Our robots will back you up, the time is now.'' Mecha responded.

* * *

The five heroes were asleep in their home, well six now. With Terra back, they've become more than a team. Beast Boy was found walking into the main room, up for a snack. He scoured the refrigerator for something of his taste, tofu came to mind. He heard a slight buzzing noise. He looked up at the ceiling, in the center. Sparks were flying inside in a circular form. The circle was rather large, then the buzzing stopped. Beast Boy closed the fridge, walking to the spot. The cut out part, in shape of a circle, dropped down, knocking Beast Boy back. A group of metal clones dropped inside. "No way.'' he said to himself. "Oh, you better believe it.'' said a familiar, but snotty voice. Gizmo dropped down, his four spider like legs extracted from his backpack. Mammoth dropped down beside him. "Don't mind us, we also invited some friends.'' said Mammoth.

Control Freak, Seemore, Billy Numerous, Madame Rouge, Monsieur Mallah, and last but not least…Slade.

"Don't worry Beast Boy! We got your back!'' said Cyborg, arming his sonic cannon, with the other Titans behind him.

"Slade! Why would you be working with the likes of them?!" exclaimed the boy wonder.

"If I have it cut out for me, well, I just might to get to rule this city.'' Slade replied.

"Don't forget, we're working together on this.'' added Madame Rouge.

"You're going to regret coming to our house!'' exclaimed Robin, readying his battle staff. "We'll see about that, snot brain!'' shouted Gizmo, charging at them. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, blowing Gizmo to the ground. Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and clashed with Mallah. Robin blocked the stretched arms of Madame Rouge.

"How does it feel when after all the fighting you did, your enemies are still alive?" she said.

"Nothing! It's just doing my job.'' replied Robin, swinging his battle staff at her.

"Oh sister dear!'' cheered a voice. Starfire looked up and saw a purple star bolt hit her. The tamaranian girl crashed into the ground. Starfire gasped to see her sister, Blackfire, hovering down towards her. "Blackfire?!" exclaimed Starfire.

"I have some…unfinished business with you!'' her sister cried out, her eyes glowing with purple.

Beast Boy threw Mallah against the counter. Beast Boy charged, but Mallah used his feet to kick the green colored hero across the room and into the wall. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!'' chanted Raven, grabbing the entire sofa and dropping it on Mammoth before he could react. Slade sent a forceful kick at Robin, who blocked it with his battle staff.

"Listen to me, do you actually think I would side myself with _them_? They came to me with a strange looking character with yellow glowing eyes. I had to join, to make it inconspicuous.'' Slade whispered.

"Then why aren't you helping us?" replied Robin, pushing back.

"Only when the times call for it.'' he answered.

"And when's that?!" Robin said, knocking Slade back. Gizmo towered over Robin from behind. Slade leaped over Robin's head and landed in front of Gizmo, who then grabbed the two front legs and pulled down to bring Gizmo down. "Right now.'' Slade said, looking over his shoulder at Robin.

Starfire was flying across the room, shooting beams of her star bolt energy from her eyes. Blackfire fired a large beam out of both her palms. Starfire did the same. The two blasts collided in a big explosion, blowing both tamaranians to the ground with a bang. Mammoth stood over Starfire, she gasped. "Who's going to save you now?" asked the villain, raising his foot over her head.

Robin kicked Mammoth across the face, throwing the massive behemoth across the floor. Robin gave Stafire a smile before helping her up. Beast Boy slid up to his feet. "I'm really starting to hate this.'' he said. Mallah came down at the three. Cyborg stepped in and fired his sonic cannon, blowing Mallah through the ceiling.

A metal clone grabbed Robin and tossed him into the wall. "Robin!'' exclaimed Starfire.

Madame Rouge grabbed Starfire with her elastic hands, pinning her to the ground. Cyborg went for Rouge, but Cinderblock exploded from the ground, hoisting himself up and grabbed the half metal hero. Beast Boy and Terra were suddenly grabbed by some familiar looking gooey substance. The crease at the bottom of the had the body of Plasmus coming through it. Plasmus morphed into his monstrous form, holding the two in his tight grasp. A blast of blue lightning shot Raven in the back and forcing her to drop to the ground, unconscious. Overload chuckled as he stood over her. Slade slammed into the wall, dropping next to Robin.

"You know I hate it when I lose.'' Slade noted, while getting up.

Robin got up as well, seeing all the villains standing before him.

"I have a bad feeling about this.'' Slade stated, cracking his knuckles, and getting in a stance.

"Do not try, we have your friends, and you are outnumbered.'' said Madame Rouge.

"Numbers never matter to me.'' Slade snapped.

"We're not giving up Rouge.'' said Robin.

"Are you?" said Rouge, tossing Starfire over to Overload.

"If you harm her…'' Robin said angrily through his teeth.

"Oh I'm not, but I can't speak for him.'' replied Madame Rouge, moving her hand to point at Overload.

"You're letting your feelings for your girlfriend get to you.'' Slade noted.

Robin hated to admit, he really hated to admit it, but Slade was right. After the times in Tokyo, Robin and Starfire are more than just heroes and friends. Robin lowered his head.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Your utter surrender.'' she replied darkly.

All of a sudden, the windows that viewed the city, one section shattered and a huge boom was created in the room. Everyone looked over to the spot. The smoke cleared, revealing Sonic, in his Werehog form, on all fours. "Now…the odds are even, who's first?" Sonic said, giving the 'bring it on' gesture. Cinderblock dropped the two heroes and charged, along with Plasmus and Overload, who did the same with their captives.

* * *

Sonic raised his fists an inch or two, both flurrying with sky blue energy. Sonic took a short jump forward, holding his arms back, then stretching them forward. Unfortunately for the three gargantuan villains, they were all in a straight line. Sonic's two fists first hit Cinderblock, but sent him crash into Plasmus, behind him, then Overload. The three all stuck together, were thrown through the door into the main room, creating a massive bang, and a hole to match with. The villains all slowly turned their heads from what just happened to Sonic.

Sonic smirked, "Anyone else wanna' try that?" Sonic remarked.

Mammoth grabbed the flipped over sofa and tossed it at Sonic. Sonic grabbed it, but was pushed back by the force it was thrown. The tip of one of Gizmo's spider legs tore through it, barely meeting Sonic's heart, widening the heroes' eyes. Sonic swung the sofa in circles, sending Gizmo in the ride of his life. Sonic tossed the sofa to the wide, along with Gizmo still attached to it. Madame Rouge stretched her arms at him. Sonic grabbed them. "Hey, start running super sonic, and I'll sue!'' Sonic exclaimed. Sonic swung Rouge around and let her fly out the broken window he came in through. Sonic marched up to See-more, glaring down at him. "Boo.'' Sonic said simply. See-more quickly ran off in full retreat.

"So this is him; Sonic the Hedgehog.'' said a voice. Sonic turned to the broken window. There stood one of the craftiest villains of the titans; Brother Blood. "So you were the one who Mecha asked for help!'' Sonic yelled, pointing at him. "Yes, looked strangely identical to you.'' said the evil mastermind. "Obviously you haven't looked in a mirror, metal head.'' Sonic remarked. Blood gritted his teeth at Sonic's smart attitude.

"Before I set off, Mecha told me much about you. How you act, the way you treat others, the way they treat you! All I've seen is who the _real _freak is!'' Blood commented.

"Har, har, har. I've got no time for this!'' Sonic shouted, charging forward. Blood swung his foot up, hitting Sonic in the chin. Sonic swung into a backflip, landing on his chest. Sonic raised his head up, snarling.

"Come now, you can do better than that!'' Blood mocked, dancing in his fighting stance.

Sonic quickly grabbed Blood's leg and tripped him. Sonic grabbed him with his stretched hand and smacked him against the ceiling, then the floor. Sonic retracted his hand, smirking.

"Pretty wise of you to make such a move. Are you certain of trying again?" Blood taunted.

"Stand still, I'll try and not make you more ugly than you are now.'' Sonic bravely said. Blood growled furiously, changing his arms into sonic cannons, firing the twin red beams of energy. Sonic put up a shield, with the power of his transformation device. The beam impacted, trying to pierce through Sonic's shield. Sonic marched forward. "Keep trying! I think it's actually working!'' Sonic taunted, while chuckling afterwards. Blood ceased the firing. "Good thing he's on our side.'' Robin said, looking by his side, but Slade was already gone.

Blood fired his red beam, full charge at Robin instead. The boy wonder wasn't ready and took the blast to the gut, and severely smacking him against the wall behind him "ROBIN!!'' cried Starfire.

Sonic glared at Blood for his cowardly move. Blood jumped over Sonic. Sonic turned into his normal form and quickly jumped up. Blood struck his leg to Sonic's skull, throwing the blue blur back down to the ground. Blood landed by Robin. His costume had tears and rips, scars on his arms and face, as well as bruises. Blood picked Robin up by his collar and walked into the middle of the room. Sonic quickly got up, glaring at Blood, holding the injured hero in his hand. Starfire lie on the ground, tears streaming down her orange cheeks.

"When you're in the risk of losing a fellow hero, what do you do? You can only negotiate, hoping that the one in danger lives, instead of yourself.'' Blood explained.

Blood quickly changed his other available arm into a sonic cannon, firing it at full blast. Sonic used the power from his transformation device to put up another shield, blocking it.

"I fought…scum like you, many times before. All you do is _use _us. You threaten us with another of our own. Breaking the hearts of those who care.'' Sonic spoke, taking a glance at Starfire.

Sonic sent his gaze back at Blood. Sonic began to march forward, fighting back the energy beam.

"All you villains do is cause misery and chaos, you have no power. All you are is worthless human beings, treading this earth with your own reasons to throw the peace out of balance.'' Sonic continued.

"Noooo!!" screamed Blood, as he was losing power, dropping Robin.

"So if you'd be kind enough…LEAVE THIS PLACE FOREVER!!!'' thundered Sonic.

The shield instead turned into an energy sphere and shot forward, turning Blood's beam into nothing but thin air. The energy sphere hit Blood powerfully. The blast erupted in an explosion of light. Sonic's arm was raised to cover his eyes from the blinding light. Starfire crawled over to the unconscious Robin, as did Sonic and the other Titans.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Terra.

Sonic put two fingers on Robin's neck. "What are you doing?" asked the auburn haired girl.

"He's checking for his pulse.'' Cyborg answered.

"It's faint, but he needs help. Since you've gave him looks, give him CPR.'' Sonic explained, referring to Starfire.

"What is this…CPR?" asked Starfire. "Well…uhhh, it's when you-" Beast Boy trailed off.

"Pucker up and breath some air into him, ok?" Sonic explained quickly.

Starfire gasped, Cyborg attempted to hold his laughter. Starfire bent her head down, putting her lips on his, and started to breath in air to Robin's lungs. Starfire came up to take in a breath of air, then did it again. This time, Robin woke up. Starfire quickly removed her lips, blushing deep red. Robin sat up.

"I have brought you back to life! Glorious!" exclaimed the cheerful tamaranian. He didn't know if he was blushing from the extensive coughing or from Starfire's CPR. Suddenly, Blood crashed down from the ceiling, sparks emitting from his damaged electrical parts. He fired his sonic cannons into Starfire, blowing her out the window. Sonic quickly dashed after her. Cyborg fired his own sonic cannon, knocking Blood out, for good this time.

Starfire was knocked out as well. The blast that hit her rendered her unconscious, probably due to it being at its highest limit. Sonic grabbed her in his arms, turning himself over, so he would take the fall. With a bang, Sonic crashed onto the rocky terrain the tower was built on. Cyborg helped Robin to his feet.

"You okay, man?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm…I'm fine.'' Robin stuttered the words due to his injuries. Starfire was laying on top of Sonic. She sat up, her arms on the ground. "Oh no.'' she mumbled.

"Yo Star! You okay down there!'' called Cyborg, from the giant hole in the window.

"Yes, I am fine! But our friend…is not.'' she said sadly at the end. Starfire did the same thing he did to check for Robin's pulse, feeling nothing. She gasped horrifically. She had no idea what to do, he may slip into a coma any time soon, or even die from the hard landing he put on his spinal cord. Starfire then widened her eyes, having an idea.

"I shall give him the CPR!'' she exclaimed, loud enough for the titans to hear.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the other titans, with freaked out faces.

Starfire took in deep breath, and I mean deep breath of air. Starfire bent her head down, blowing air into Sonic's mouth. She broke apart, then felt his pulse again. "Please….do not die.'' she murmured. She tried again, for a good give seconds. She broke apart again, gazing at his unconscious self, beginning to form tears. Starfire held his head up, and hugged him, with one hand one the back of his head.

"Oh, I am sorry…I tried to save you, but the CPR did not work! Please, come back.'' she whimpered. The Titans were down on the ground to experience this moment. Suddenly, the blue blur's right hand came up, poking her shoulder.

"Most…awkward…moment of my life.'' he said.

Starfire formed a gracious smile, backing her head away, seeing he was awake.

"You are alive! The remedy worked!'' the girl cheered happily, hugging him tightly.

"Are all tamaranians this nice…or strong?" Sonic asked.

"Actually, both.'' Robin answered.

Moments later, back inside the wrecked room the group just had. "Man! How are we going to clean this mess up!?" Cyborg exclaimed, looking at the damaged computers.

"You have a knack for things like this, don't worry, all it'll take is some hard work.'' replied Sonic.

Beast Boy chuckled at Cyborg, "Hahaha! Have fun _cleaning_!'' he taunted, while pointing at Cyborg.

"That goes for you too Beast Boy, Cyborg will need the help.'' Robin said.

Beast Boy's sudden laughter suddenly turned to dead silence. "Come on…Garfield, we have things to fix.'' said Cyborg, dragging him across the floor, while Beast Boy had his fingernails being used to stop him from being dragged further, but it didn't work.

"What's next for you then?" asked Raven.

"A friend of mine should be here shortly. He said he'll _know_ when I'm done here.'' Sonic said using a spooky tone in his last sentence.

"And I'm right.'' said Ultimus, standing behind him. Sonic jumped, turning around to face him, placing his hand over the spot of his heart.

"Do you really need to make those kind of entrances?" Sonic snapped.

"It's one way of getting attention of those I need to talk to. Now, come with me to the roof.'' Ultimus said, disappearing in a ball of light. Sonic looked back at the titans. "Duty calls!'' Sonic said, giving them a smirk and thumbs up, while jumping out the window hole. Sonic spun in a ball up to the roof, landing beside Ultimus.

"So what was it that you wanted to show me?" Sonic asked immediately, remembering what Ultimus told him. Ultimus remained silent for a moment. Sonic raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you see in front of you?" Ultimus finally spoke up. "Uhhhh…'' trailed the blue hedgehog, looking in front of him. All he saw was the bright moon, it's everlasting glow reflecting off the water. "The moon?" Sonic said, turning his head to Ultimus.

Ultimus slowly turned his head to Sonic, giving him a disappointed look.

"Look in your heart and soul, what do you see?" Ultimus asked again.

Sonic let out a breath of air, turning his head forward. "I see peace.'' Sonic answered.

"Explain.'' replied Ultimus.

"The moon…shows silence and harmony. Giving the people of this city to be happy about. Something…hopeful.'' Sonic explained his opinion carefully.

"Very good. Only through the small things that we don't notice, show significance of peace and happiness.'' Ultimus responded. "What does that have to do with what you want to show me?" asked Sonic, shrugging his hands. "It's time you've learned about my experiences with the Black Demons.'' Ultimus told him. Sonic's eyes widened the size of pancakes. Ultimus fought the Black Demons?

"You…fought…Thule?" said the surprised hero.

"No, but I fought his father.'' responded the elder hedgehog.

"He had a father? You gotta be kidding me.'' said the restless hedgehog.

"He was responsible for much suffering to my people. He was nothing but sheer ruthlessness, having not a single care for any type of humanity.'' Ultimus said.

"Your people? Blue hedgehogs like me?" Sonic said surprisingly.

"Technically, no. Visually, yes. My people were such a proud people, but that is no concern right now. Now I must show you how Thule got to who he is today.'' Ultimus continued, turning to Sonic.

"Will this, in some way help me defeat him?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Indeed it will.'' Ultimus answered, turning to him.

"So this is the same kind of thing we're going through just like how we visited my future, right? All glowing blue and that?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Watch carefully, and be ready to learn, Chosen One." Ultimus said, raising his staff, which sparked with blue energy streaks.

"Be ready to journey and witness the chronicles and birth…of the Black Demons.'' Ultimus said, stomping his staff down.

A blue energy warp tunnel appeared in front of the two. The two jumped inside, it closed afterwards. After a deadly battle with Brother Blood and the Titans fearsome enemies, Sonic journeys with the wise Ultimus to learn the origins of how Thule, and his species came to be.

* * *

_**Location: Unknown, 5,000 years ago**_

"I hope you're right about this. Every time I confront Thule, it gives me a chill. There's something about him that doesn't makes sense.'' Sonic said.

The two hedgehogs were still traveling through the blue warp tunnel. "There is no need to hope. You _will_ learn how Thule came to be. If there's any time to fret, it should be about Mecha and Eggman." replied Ultimus.

"I guess your right. So, where are we headed again?" Sonic said.

"To the past. We'll first learn of the problems between Azar and Lurk." Ultimus answered. "And this Azar guy was Lurk's father, right?" Sonic asked, wanting to confirm it.

"Correct." said Ultimus.

The light at the end signaled their arrival. The two were sent into it, both inside a ball of light. The spherical ball started to dissipate from the top, making its way all around. The two hedgehogs were all blue, like that of Aang when he enters the spirit world. The two were standing in a large room. Carved pillars on the left and right sides were built with snake like carvings in them. At the end of the room was a throne. The back of the chair stuck up about eight feet tall. Sitting in it was a Black Demon, Azar. His left eye was blind, his other eye with a scar across it. He wasn't as muscular as Thule due to his very ancient age. Above his head was a fire crown, much similar to Sonic's. "Step aside.'' Ultimus said, putting his staff in front of Sonic, lightly nudging him to the side. The two large doors into the throne room opened up. Walking inside was Lurk. He was much more taller and fierce looking. Lurk's right spike had a short segment of it broken off, from the top to be more precise. On his back was a sheath, with a large sword in it.

Lurk stopped in the middle of the room, bowing to his father. "Father, I have come with news.'' Lurk began. His voice was a tad bit like Thule's. Lurk acted like a 'gentleman' to people who deserved to be respected.

"Is it of my grandson? Have you named him yet, prince?" replied the hoarse voice of Azar.

"Lurk was the prince?" Sonic said shockingly.

"Of course. His father was king.'' Ultimus replied.

"Yes, I have. I named him Thule. I believe he'll be able to visit tomorrow.'' replied Lurk.

"Good, good. What of our new land?" asked Azar.

"We've had help from the Ultimanians to develop a portal that'll take us there.'' Lurk reported.

"Ultimanians? Wait a minute…'' the blue blur said, trailing off, looking at Ultimus.

"Who are-'' he began "They were my people.'' Ultimus interrupted.

"You were friends with them?" Sonic exclaimed, pointing at the two Black Demons in front of them.

"Back then, we were friends. Our sides were at peace with each other.'' Ultimus explained.

"How could you be friends with demons? From Hell?" said the confused hero.

"The Black Demons were from another dimension. As you just heard from Azar, they were preparing to move to Earth, underneath it that is.'' said Ultimus, chuckling afterwards.

"Very good son, is he here?" said Azar.

"Yes he is, I shall bring him in." Lurk replied, turning to the doors and walking to them.

Thule opened the door, letting in; Ultimus. "Okay, now there are surprises every second! What was up with you back then!?" Sonic complained.

"I told you. My people and the Black Demons were at peace.'' Ultimus told again.

"Why would you considering allying with a species called 'Black Demon'?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Because of their king. At the time, Azar was very respectful and a kind friend of mine. He was no demon.'' Ultimus said, taking in a breath of air.

Ultimus walked into the middle of the room. At that time, he had a black beard which started to turn gray. "Ultimus! Good to see you my friend!'' Azar said, getting up.

Azar was about six-foot, Ultimus five-foot. The two shook hands, then hugged, patting each other on the back. Azar separated, "How is your duty as Guardian?" he asked, walking towards the door.

"Very good Azar. I was surprised when the Ancients chose me." Ultimus answered, turning around to walk by his side.

"The Staff of Destiny, am I correct?" Azar presumed, pointing at the staff in Ultimus's right hand.

"Indeed you are right. Passed down to every guardian who is chosen to protect the Temple of Fate. Such a legendary tool.'' Ultimus said, admiring it.

"Enough about me, how goes your day? Any problems, sire?" Ultimus joked.

Azar chuckled. "We are moving to a new dimension. It's called Earth. I've heard many things about it, very strange place." Azar replied.

"It's always good to see how one being can cling onto one problem after another.'' Ultimus said.

"I don't see it as a problem, just a bit of a…roadblock. My people worry of our new domain we will live in, but I tell them there is nothing to worry about.'' Azar explained, feeling oddly confused.

The two exited the throne room, Lurk was standing outside. "Ah, you must meet my son. Lurk, say hello to Guardian Ultimus.'' Azar introduced.

"Prince Lurk, an honor to meet you.'' Ultimus said, shaking hands with Lurk.

"Likewise, I've heard much about you. I wish you luck ad the new guardian.'' Lurk replied.

"Thank you, we'll talk later.'' Ultimus said, following with Azar down the hall.

Lurk took in a breath, then walked inside the throne room. "Very prominent kid you have. Are you proud to have a son so honorable that'll soon take the throne?" Ultimus said.

Azar remained silent.

"Is something wrong?" Ultimus asked, trying to get his friend's attention.

Azar lowered his head. "Share your thoughts, old friend. There's nothing wrong with seeking wisdom to help yourself.'' Ultimus told him truthfully.

"I fear something…is coming.'' Azar admitted, using a dreaded tone.

"Such as?"

"Lurk's newborn. Our sages tell us that the Prophecy of-"

"You know it is a curse to speak those words. You should know that the Prophecy of the Doom Master is just a lie.'' Ultimus replied.

"I saw signs…in his eyes.'' Azar said slowly.

"You think Lurk will be responsible? I've seen Earth's future, trust me, there will be many _certain_ individuals to keep the peace.'' assured the guardian.

"This is far much different, far much worse I believe." said a grim Azar.

"No, his newborn; Thule. I think he's the Doom Master.'' said Azar, stopping in front of Ultimus.

"Don't let this cloud your mind, as well as your judgment.'' Ultimus told him fiercely.

"I'm not sure about it. I've taught Lurk everything I know, except…he's forwarded them to do dastardly things.'' Azar continued.

"One cannot be judged by the teachings of their master. The only judgment that can be passed down is how the use it. That's why you're worrying.'' Ultimus explained.

Azar turned around and continued walking, with Ultimus by his side. "Even if the boy is destined to do so, I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill him?" exclaimed Azar, turning his head to him.

Ultimus stopped in his tracks, feeling slightly guilty. Azar stopped a moment later. "I'll only act if you request it. Your judgment is what's most important right now. It's your choice.'' Ultimus said in a respectful tone.

Azar sighed with distaste of the situation. Such a rendering decision, either way it would end, it would cost him dearly. Would it be the right choice though? Azar has trusted Ultimus for almost his whole life as king, could he allow his best friend to kill his grandson? It would also bring up, if even Thule is the first problem on a long list of complications. A matter of fact, however it ends, Azar may be at peace, but most likely in a way not so peaceful.

"When I make the choice, you must honor it. Will you?" Azar said, giving him a forceful look.

"I shall. You have my word.'' Ultimus replied. The two shook hands one final time before departing from each other.

Sonic and Ultimus watched the two friends walk separate ways. "Thule was born to become…this Doom Master? What the heck is that suppose to mean?" asked a confused Sonic.

"The Doom Master is a spiritual being. He was once a Black Demon, but fed up with the idea of conquering other worlds. My father was sent to fight him.'' Ultimus said.

"Your father?" said Sonic.

"For his old age, he couldn't fight such a powerful creature. Our people begged of him to fight the Doom Master, but he refused." Ultimus continued, as he walked forward.

"What was the name of this 'Doom Master'?" asked Sonic, catching up to Ultimus.

Sonic stopped by his side and walked with the elderly hedgehog. "His name was Ra-Chun. He was a demigod. A being who has the powers of a god, but still mortal. My father, Ultima was confronted by my brother, Truelmus. Truelmus wished to fight Ra-Chun, using the power of our most prized possession.'' Ultimus continued.

"The Ring of Rebirth.'' Sonic said plainly.

Ultimus nodded in agreement. "My brother was much stubborn than he was strong. He was bull headed, always taking the path to take down his foes, using the most riskiest of tactics." Ultimus explained.

"So did your father let him?" Sonic asked.

"Unfortunately…yes.'' Ultimus said, shutting his eyes.

"You must've been worried then. Did he beat him?" Sonic replied.

"Truelmus was sent out. He was the current guardian of my people at the time. He took the Staff of Destiny and the Ring of Rebirth to find Ra-Chun and kill him. Sadly, after a week, he never returned." Ultimus said sadly.

"So, at this time right now, it's already past?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, 5,000 years.'' Ultimus added.

"Dang, how old are you?" asked a surprised Sonic.

"I'm about 1,000 years old.'' he told him, smiling underneath his beard.

"Man, that's pretty cool. So, what happened after that?" Sonic said, changing the subject back to the current one at hand.

"My father chose me to become the next guardian. He recreated the Staff of Destiny…and that is how I became guardian.'' Ultimus said, stopping, as well as Sonic.

"Now we must travel forward, we will see how Azar made his choice about his grandson. The chronicles continue!'' Ultimus said, raising his staff up, with the ball glowing. "You just have to make it dramatic, don't you?" Sonic said with his crossed arms. A warp tunnel appeared in front of the two, which they both walked into, immediately vanishing afterwards.

* * *

_**Location: Hell, 8,000 years forward**_

A pair of feet, feet of a Black Demon, walked down a large hall. By his side, was a somewhat shorter Black Demon. In Azar's throne room, a blue portal opened up. Sonic and Ultimus walked out. The two walked off to the side. At the throne, was Azar sitting in his chair, beside him was Ultimus, now with a fully gray beard, talking to Azar from the small steps. The two doors opened. The two elders looked to the door. Lurk walked in, with his son Thule. He didn't have his muscles structure yet, the spikes on his back haven't fully grown as well. "Ah! Thule, nice to see you again!'' said Azar, standing up and walking towards him with open arms.

Thule marched forward, hugging his grandfather. The two split apart, Thule spotted Ultimus, giving him a slight snare. "Pleasure to finally meet you Thule.'' Ultimus said, bowing his head slightly to him.

Thule looked away. "Don't mind him Ultimus, it's a part of growing up isn't it?" Lurk said.

"Yes. Yes it is.'' Ultimus said unsteadily.

"Thule, would you mind going into the next room with Ultimus, I need to talk to Azar for a moment.'' Lurk said, looking at Thule first, then to Ultimus. Thule nodded, and headed for a door into another room, which Ultimus followed to. Thule walked inside, running over to the bookcase. Ultimus closed the door behind him, then turning back around. Thule reached for a book, grabbed it, and sat down in stone carved chair. Ultimus sat in the chair opposite from him. Ultimus rested his staff against the side of the chair, clasping his hands, looking at Thule, who was busily looking through the book.

"What do you have there?" Ultimus asked, breaking the silence.

"It's a book about our people. Their origins.'' Thule said.

His voice wasn't deep at all, he sounded like a teenager. "Your father must be proud.'' Ultimus added.

"I like visiting him. He teaches me new things everyday, makes me more curious to learn about history.'' Thule said, turning two pages.

"What about that? How does that work?" Thule asked, pointing at the Staff of Destiny. "This? Well, my father forged it for me. It holds immense power known as Chaos." Ultimus said, showing the staff to him.

"Amazing! Is your father doing well?" said an excited Thule.

"He's doing very well. Great man. Raised me to study this staff and its eccentric powers.'' Ultimus said.

"May I…take a look at it?" asked Thule, grinning. Ultimus looked at Thule for a moment, smiling. Ultimus handed it slowly. Ultimus saw a shifty looking figure reflecting in Thule's eyes, having glowing yellow eyes. Ultimus quickly took the staff back, Thule looking confused.

"Is there…something wrong?" asked Thule, feeling strange.

"No, no. I'm fine. I think your father is waiting for you." Ultimus said kindly.

Thule got up and put the book away, leaving the room, an angry look on his face. Azar and Lurk stood in the middle of the room. "I thank you for coming over Lurk, have a nice trip home.'' Azar said to his son. Thule stopped by Lurk's side. "We will father. I'll have _lots_ of things to talk about with my son.'' Lurk said with a smirk, tightening the grip of his hand on Thule's shoulder.

The two left the room, leaving Ultimus to walk up by Azar, while the doors to the throne room shut. "You may be right. I saw something appear in the boys' eyes.'' Ultimus immediately reported.

"What? What did you see?" asked Azar, turning to him.

"A misty figure, his bottom half was of black mist.'' Ultimus described.

"So…I was right." Azar said, turning to his throne chair, putting a hand on his forehead while walking to the chair.

"Is it true? Did I see the Doom Master?" asked Ultimus.

"Yes. That fits his description." said a shocked Azar, turning around to walk back to his chair.

"Then if it is true, how will we stop him?" asked Ultimus, holding out a hand, then lowering it.

"Don't say it like that." Azar quickly snapped in a hushed voice, sitting down in his chair.

"My apologies." Ultimus said, holding his hand up in front of his face, then lowering it.

"We must alert Lurk of this! Your people's future depends on it Azar!'' exclaimed Ultimus.

"I wish it was that easy. I have a feeling Lurk won't know how to take it. He'll probably kill him! I will not have my grandson's blood on my hands due to my misconception!'' Azar yelled, raising his voice every moment through his words.

"Azar, listen to reason! Do you wish to watch as Ra-Chun takes over this world and every other he sets his eyes on?!?" exclaimed Ultimus, swinging his hands.

"DON'T JUDGE ME!!!'' thundered Azar, standing up, a wall of fire rising behind him.

Ultimus was a bit intimidated, only a bit. "You shall respect my choices! You told me before you shall honor my choice no matter what! Are you going against your own word?!'' shouted the enraged king.

Ultimus lowered his head with disappointment. "I'm sorry Azar,'' Ultimus mumbled.

The fire behind Azar died down, with Azar sitting back in his chair. "But if this monster gets loose…I won't let him harm MY people or YOURS!'' Ultimus snapped, pointing his staff at him.

Azar's eyes tightened angrily. "How long have we known each other?" he asked.

"Many years.'' Ultimus replied, tightening the grip on his staff.

"Well…IT ENDS TODAY! I will not let you harm my family over a sad hypothesis!'' Azar shouted, firing a black sphere at him.

Ultimus swiped his staff, blowing the sphere into nothing but air. "I knew what I saw! You possibly can't believe your old friend is lying to you!'' Ultimus snapped at him.

"Fine. So what do you want me to do? CONFINE HIM TO THE HELLHOUND ARMY!?!? He wouldn't last two minutes!'' Azar thundered furiously.

"I said no such thing! I know the tales of how their methods are! I never said anything of the hellhounds!'' Ultimus protested.

"I trusted you! ALL MY LIFE I TRUSTED YOU! Now you leave me no choice!'' Azar thundered angrily, firing a breath of fire from his mouth. Ultimus formed a blue shield around himself, blocking the fire. Ultimus dropped the shield and leaped forward.

Azar formed two twin fire blades in his hands. Azar blocked Ultimus's staff, both in a lock. "Why would you dare go the distance to make me suffer?" Azar said with a vicious glare.

"I'm…not trying to harm you…I'm trying to protect you and the sanctity of you people!'' said Ultimus, using all his strength to fight against Azar's.

"Then why do you utilize treason to disband our trust!? Our people's undying friendship has lasted generations! Now…BECAUSE OF YOUR HATE…I'LL END IT!!!'' thundered Azar, blowing Ultimus far back and slamming against the door, cracking it.

"Why did you guys have to fight? You think I have problems? Look at you!'' exclaimed Sonic.

"I had my doubts…as do you.'' Ultimus told him. Sonic looked at him with a shocked expression.

Back to the battle with the two past friends. Ultimus swung his staff in circles over his head, letting loose chaos spears. "Chaos Spears! Wow! You created them!?" said the surprised blue blur.

"Your compliments aren't needed. I studied the Chaos Emeralds for many years.'' Ultimus replied, not a hint of gloat in his voice.

Azar fired his breath of flames. Ultimus shot a stream of water out the crystal ball on his staff, distinguishing the fire. Ultimus shot a bolt of lightening out the palm of his hand. Azar was struck in the shoulder, knocking him back on his chair. "How…DARE YOU!!'' shouted Azar, firing two streams of black energy out both his hands. Ultimus took the blast and slammed against the door again. Azar leaped down at him with his flame swords hung back. Ultimus fired a blue ball of energy out from the crystal ball, blowing Azar into the ceiling, dropping debris down on the ground. Azar's flailing body dropped down face first to the ground.

Ultimus ran up to him, pointing his staff down at him. There was a bleeding scar on the side of Ultimus's face.

"Finish it…TRAITOR!.'' Azar bellowed.

"I would never do such a thing. I am not a killer.'' Ultimus said, taking his staff away from Azar's face.

Azar looked confused. Azar was right when he knew Ultimus all his life. What ever situation came Ultimus's way, he would deal with in a peaceful manner, not killing or further harming his foe. Ultimus believes that when someone commits something evil, they shouldn't pay with their lives, he wasn't taught that way. Ultimus strongly believed in justice. The foe in question should not die, suffer, or bleed for a punishment, Ultimus confined evil doers by confinement, and nothing more. Violence leads to aggression, which ends in sadness.

"I've learned so much from my father. Killing is not one of them. Not even you. You're my friend, Azar.'' Ultimus said in-between tiresome breaths.

"Maybe, but I can't live my life knowing my grandson's life is in trouble.'' Azar snapped, rising to his feet.

"We can handle it. You just need to trust me.'' Ultimus protested.

"I'm afraid I can't do that!'' Azar quickly said, punching Ultimus across the face, throwing his staff out of his hands.

Azar felt his hip, groaning. Azar turned back around. He was suddenly stabbed in the back, by an extreme force, sharp, painful, and fatal. Azar dropped to his knees. The Staff of Destiny was being held by two black clawed hands. The crystal ball was formed into a spike, driven through Azar's back, and now, coming out his chest. The blade was pulled back out, then dropped by the lone figure who ran out of the room without notice. Ultimus began to stir. He lifted his head up, seeing the lifeless corpse of Azar in front of him.

"No. No, no, NO!!'' shouted Ultimus uncontrollably.

Ultimus saw the black blood coated on the crystal ball of his staff. Ultimus picked it up. Suddenly the doors behind him were knocked down. Armored Black Demons rushed in, gasping at the scene in front of them. Ultimus turned around, with a blank expression on his face. He quickly teleported himself away, far away. The guards rushed in, checking Azar, only to find it utterly hopeless.

Sonic and Ultimus were suddenly sucked into a blue warp tunnel, the scene in front of them vanishing. The two turned towards each other.

"Wait, what happened? Who was that?" Sonic questioned.

"It was planned from the start. Lurk wanted the throne. He knew that Ra- Chun gave up his spirit to become one with Thule. So he ordered his son to kill Azar, and so then Lurk could take the throne and begin war with my people.'' Ultimus explained.

"Man, this is just too much! Why is Thule trying to bring his father back then!?" Sonic asked demandingly.

"Thule does not have the knowledge of Chaos Control. Lurk was a master at it just like me. He wants the fate of Earth to be sealed by 2012, that's all he wants.'' Ultimus told him.

"What am I suppose to do first then?! Whoever I run after first will only end up in the other getting away! Whoever gets away, we lose. I'll become Mecha one way, the world will be destroyed by Lurk, what else is there!!'' complained Sonic.

"You were destined to do this Sonic. It may come as surprise, but for those who are put into this world, they have a purpose. They don't find it out for a while, but when they do, their sole purpose is to brave the bold. You may think of it as the perfect storm, but always, no matter what outcome, the sun will always rise in the end." Ultimus explained, before vanishing before him.

"Ultimus? Where am I being taken?" Sonic exclaimed, spinning in circles.

"The final battle is coming, Eggman is ready to make his final move. He plans to reveal Eggmanland in a few hours. Your friends will be brought together soon. You may think it's your destiny to end the world, but it's your fate…that'll change it.'' echoed the voice of Ultimus.

The bright light at the end of the tunnel came into view. "Whatever I have to do, whatever comes at me, it's going to end…tomorrow.'' Sonic said in his head, with a brave look on his face as he came closer to the bright light.

The final battle is looming closer. The 2nd Dimensional War sees its end tomorrow. With the stakes high, with our heroes in the biggest battle of their lives. All they've been through, every battle they come in contact with, all comes together in the apocalyptic ending of the greatest war this world has ever beheld.

* * *

_**Sector V Treehouse, 8:30 am**_

Shadow's restless soul, still lied in a state of unconsciousness. He was in the hospital wing, laying on a bed. A blanket over his chest, and a white bandage wrapped around his head. Kuki sat on a chair next to the bed, she was holding Shadow's hand. Shadow's eyes began to twitch, Kuki began to smile. Shadow opened his eyes, turning his head to see the gracious smile on Kuki's face. Shadow sat up, Kuki gave him some room, letting free of his hand. "What…what happened?" Shadow said dizzily.

"You've been out for two days." Kuki informed. Shadow tossed the sheets off his body, letting his legs hang off the edge. He felt the inside of his head hammering away at him.

"Before you say, or _try_ anything, we're going to talk.'' Kuki said in an enforced tone.

Shadow was about to speak, but Kuki placed a finger over his lips. "No more. Rest. Once you're ready, meet me in my room.'' Kuki told him before leaving the room.

The loathsome hero felt sorrow for no one else but himself. His wrongful choices only brought him into more darkness and despair. Shadow put his legs back on the bed to get some more rest before his engaging talk with Kuki.

_**30 minutes later**_

Shadow walked into Kuki's room, looking around for Kuki. He rubbed the bandage that was on his forehead, then lowered his hand when he saw the entrance to the balcony. Her hair swaying in the wind, Kuki looked at the bright sun. Shadow stopped by her side, resting his arms on the wooden rail. "Did you really want to do it?" she began in a soft voice.

"What?" he replied.

"Destroy our hope.'' Kuki said, looking at him. Shadow didn't return the look, he only sighed.

"We can solve this…together! Killing Sonic won't stop what happens to me. We all don't live forever.'' Kuki explained to him, hoping to get through to him.

"I know you must think I'm stupid but I-"

"I don't think you're stupid.'' she interrupted, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Let me finish.'' Shadow said, looking at her. Kuki removed her hand.

"Everything I've done, was all out of protection. I saw the outcome of the future and I panicked. I couldn't stand it anymore…I snapped. I became obsessed with wanting to make sure _you_ were safe.'' Shadow said, turning to her.

"Shadow you've been doing that ever since we met!'' Kuki said with a smirk.

"I've only caused more pain.'' Shadow added, turning back to face the sun.

"You can still control your destiny Shadow, you always have. You're so strong willed and protective of those closest to you. Why do you think I said you're the best friend I've ever had after we defeated Eggman for the first time?" Kuki said, with tears of joy coming down her cheeks.

Shadow turned to her, forming a smile. Kuki opened her arms. "I forgive you, Shadow the Hedgehog.'' she said teary eyed.

After that, she couldn't help but hug him strongly. Shadow returned the hug in the same manner. Their great friendship has been through so much, but all that can't amount to the recent occurrences. The wind started to pick up, but strangely, it was something familiar to them. They broke from the hug to see the silhouette of a UH-60 black hawk hover in front of them. The chopper turned sideways, revealing General Richards. "Shadow, we need your help."

* * *

_**Nearing Manhattan, 2:30 pm**_

Shadow and Kuki rode the chopper for hours, it was extremely nerve racking, but still a test for skills of staying awake. The chopper landed on a large warehouse, which was a staging area for the military. "First things first, we're picking up a strange power anomaly coming towards the city.'' Richards said, pushing open the doors, with Shadow and Kuki behind him. "Eggman?" Shadow guessed.

"No, something entirely different." Richards replied, opening a set of doors, walking into a large computer room.

On the biggest screen at the end of the room, the three stopped at. "Here, look at this.'' Richards said, quickly pressing a few keys.

The monitor came on, showing a radar map of the city, and a large green wave coming towards it. "Whatever it is, it's very similar to Chaos Control.'' Richards informed. "Oh no.'' Shadow said immediately, with widened eyes.

In the Avatar dimension, a blue wave came from behind the gang, who had Zuko back. The beam went through them. San Francisco, it picked up Robot Boy, Tommy, Lola, and Gus. In Sonic's dimension, the huge wall came towards Angel Island. Knuckles was standing on top of the Master Emerald, watching the wall come around him. The beam also picked up Tails while flying the Tornado. Every other hero was taken from their dimension, but it also attracted a Chaos Emerald. The streaks of color each emerald left behind it lit up the sky. Flying out of each dimension were the seven emeralds and the seven world rings. Finally they all appeared in random spots around Earth. All converged down towards Manhattan, leaving a brilliant streak of light behind them.

Shadow, Kuki, and Richards walked outside. The huge wall of energy came towards them from the ocean. "It is chaos control. Either it's sending someone to us, or we're about to end up in another dimension.'' Shadow said. The huge wall of white light stopped on the section of land in front of them. The three looked bewildered. The light suddenly exploded into thin air, revealing all the heroes in front of them, even Silver!

"Uhhh, what just happened?" Bubbles asked.

"Don't know, but I am going to pummel whoever did this!'' shouted Buttercup.

"This is just beyond strange.'' Shadow clearly noted.

"I hope there's a good reason for us being here.'' Silver said, stepping forward to Shadow.

"It wasn't planned, so calm down. Eggman caused Chaos Control.'' Shadow told him.

"Whatever reason it is, now is not the time. There's something going on out there. Eggman is planning to fire his bomb.'' Richards said.

"What bomb?" asked Silver.

"Don't you see? He used Chaos Control to get all of you on Earth! Now the madman is sending his ultimate weapon into the Earth's core to destroy the whole damn planet!'' Richards exclaimed.

"Ohhh.'' Silver said naively. "We already have transports, and since convenience that brought you here, you will be readying yourselves to have your final battle with Eggman." Richards said.

"How can you be sure of that?" said a voice from behind. Richards turned around, all the heroes looked to see; Sonic.

"I think it's destiny. Destiny brought us together for this.'' Sonic said.

"You…YOU CAUSED TOO MUCH TROUBLE!!" Richards yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Simmer down pal, I'm here to join you.'' Sonic added.

All the heroes, except Shadow, automatically cheered. Sonic wore a nervous face, holding his hand up trying to get a word through.

"I know everything as of now. Eggman's plan, my origins, origins of my demons, I was destined to end this. So…who's ready to bring down Eggman?" Sonic said.

All the heroes exchanged looks, then rose their fists up, cheering. Shadow stepped forward with Silver by his side.

"You going to punch me or did Kuki get through to you?" Sonic stated.

"I've learned much from my past, mostly my mistakes. Working together is the only option, but you better live up to your so-called _destiny_.'' Shadow said, jabbing Sonic with his fist, before walking away.

Sonic and Silver looked confused. "He took it pretty well, huh?" said Silver.

"Looks like it.'' Sonic added quickly, smirking.

"I wish you luck Sonic. We'll be with you.'' Silver said, shaking hands with the blue blur. "Thanks Silver.'' Sonic said with a smile.

An hour later, at the same spot, the heroes all stood together waiting for Richards to explain another of his plans. Richards walked up in front of them. "You may have heard this from me before…but uhh…I don't need to tell you how important this is." he began.

The heroes listened promptly and honestly to what he was saying. "For years we've dealt with Eggman's utter destruction! But not anymore! Eggman is planning to revel his base, Eggmanland.'' Richards continued.

The mere mentioning of the place gave Sonic chills, you already know why. "His base is extremely large, heavily fortified, but also he's also at his most vulnerable. Eggman's been hiding under the North Atlantic some time now, building his Destroyer device for months. We could've never find it due to it's material makeup, blocking our scans from ever locating it." Richards pressed on. The tireless general took in a breath of air. "I'd never thought I come this far…in my career. I thought I'd never see the end of Eggman by myself…but with you….all brave heroes.'' Richards said, slowly waving his arm from one end to the other. The heroes would never see the moment Richards made such a comment, but they did. "We'll be riding in V-22 Ospreys. Carrying you in groups, you'll all fight together once you reach his base. It's your jurisdiction on the battlefield, not mine. You've been fighting this man for years and I shouldn't be a part of controlling your power. We'll set off at 4:00 pm, in that time, talk, relax, walk around until that time comes. At 3:35, all of you meet back here to armor up, you'll need for the fighting you're going to encounter, dismissed.'' Richards finished, walking away, feeling solemn for the heroes.

It was bad enough at Chicago. They had to wait for Eggman to make his move, now it was their turn, and it was horrible. All the pain Eggman caused the heroes, they all wanted to end this dreadful war for good. You could say it was their job, but it would be making it sound disrespectful. Being a hero isn't a job, it's a duty. A commitment to putting your life on the line to bring peace to thousands of others, each and every hero felt this, and had no doubts about it. Who felt most nervous out of them all? Sonic was one of them, but the fear of death isn't shared by one being in war, we all fear it, and it's normal. Hours passed, it was now 2:00 pm, two hours left until it all ends. Sonic walked up to Brandy. Brandy turned around, smiling. "Ironic, isn't it?" Sonic spoke first. "What?" asked Brandy. "Years ago I remember meeting you, and…being together.'' Sonic said, looking away, while scratching the back of his head. Brandy blushed red.

"And now, we're about to finish Eggman for good? Yeah, pretty crazy.'' Brandy said.

"But if you could please,'' said Brandy.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. Brandy rested her hand on his shoulder, bending down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Be careful.'' she said, standing straight up. Sonic gave her a thumbs up, "You got it.''

Sonic walked past Sector V who all waved at him, which he returned. All he saw was his brave friends readying themselves for the final battle. Sonic spotted Appa and the gang. "You know this kind of reminds me of the Day of Black Sun invasion.'' Sokka said, putting a hand on his chin.

He was already in his wolf armor. "Except we won't lose this time, get it right Snoozles.'' Toph said, pointing at him.

"It's just weird. I can't believe I would do more than stopping the Ozai, but now look!'' Aang noted.

"Gives me things to worry about too.'' Sonic said, stepping in.

"We all wish you luck Sonic.'' Katara said.

"Thanks guys. I rather worry about you guys than myself.'' Sonic said, not in the mood to think about himself.

"You should worry. For some reason, Eggman only plans on taking you out.'' Toph said sarcastically.

Sonic chuckled, "That's how the old fat man works. Take one out, you take down everyone else.'' Sonic stated.

The gang wore worried expressions. Sonic smiled, still keeping his charisma up. "Even if I have to do what has to be done, I'll still be with you. You don't need to worry about my destiny, I was born for this." Sonic said.

The gang all looked at him. Toph suddenly hugged Sonic. "You dolt! Why do you have to be so brave?" she said.

The gang laughed at her comment and joined the group hug. "Come back safe.'' said Katara.

"We're rooting for you.'' Zuko added. The gang split apart and waved goodbye to Sonic.

Sonic was walking in the headquarters next to the warehouse. It was where all the computers, technology, and even some of the heroes were. Sonic walked down a hallway, he saw some of the Pokemon Trainers in rooms to the left and right, saw Jenny talking with Robot Boy, and one room made him stop. He walked backwards to the open room, seeing Amy sitting on the bed. Sonic stepped inside, knocking on the door. Amy looked over her shoulder, quickly getting up to see her lover standing there. Sonic closed the door, then walked up to her. She quickly hugged him, her arms wrapped around his neck. She was already shedding tears, she had every reason to. Amy broke from the hug, her hands rested on Sonic's shoulders.

"Are you really willing to do this? I can't stand thinking about it.'' she sobbed.

"Amy…'' Sonic trailed off.

"I'm coming with you.'' she said. "No, you aren't.'' Sonic retorted.

He was suddenly kissed on the lips right after his comment. Amy parted away, her eyes half open. "I risked too much to lose you.'' he said.

"I'll be by your side.'' she said softly, rubbing his cheek.

Sonic narrowed his eyes, he really hated it when she does this, but he had nothing to blame her with, there was no need for it. Sonic grabbed the wrist of the hand that was on his cheek and lowered it back down. Sonic blew out some air through his nose, nodding his head left to right. Sonic then kissed her lovingly. The two fell on the bed, Sonic on top, using his tongue to deepen the kiss even further. Amy began to pull down her tank top, then went back to kissing him. In that moment, the two showed their unbreakable bond of love for each other. It was 3:35, time to go. The heroes were all in a large open tent, putting on armor. Each and every one put pads of strong sheet metal on their shoulders, knees, forearms, a chest plate, and a reinforced helmet. Aang painted an arrow on his helmet. Katara painted the Water Tribe insignia on the chest plate. Zuko did the same with his, painting the Fire Nation insignia on his. Toph had Katara paint the Earth Kingdom insignia on hers. Lilo passed Stitch a plasma gun, while she put on a protective helmet. Stitch wiggled his hand in a 'no' gesture. "You stay. Stitch don't want you hurt.'' he said. Lilo lowered her head and quickly hugged her alien friend. Not all could go. Lilo, Whiskers, Tommy, Lola, and Gus had to stay. The Pokemon heroes put on their Pokeball belts. "Am I the only one thinking this is uncomfortable?" said Ash. Sector V had their numbers painted on their chest plate. Shadow walked in. He was wearing black body armor, looking like a knight. His Chaos Sword was in its sheath which was on his waist belt. He was holding under his arm a helmet. It was specially crafted, so the helmet matched his head so his quills would fit. "Are you ready?" asked Kuki, with a smile. Shadow put down the face cover, which was a gold visor. "You know it.'' he replied.

* * *

_**Underneath the North Atlantic, EggmanLand, 3:40 pm**_

Eggman and Mecha WereSonic were in a humongous room, housing the Destroyer device in the middle. A long crane like arm held the Destroyer device up. The bottom half of the device was a huge drill so it could tunnel to the Earth's core. A large hole of earth was underneath the device for it to travel directly to its target. Eggman handed the woven covered Blade of Destruction to Mecha.

"Don't remove the cloth, the hex is still on it.'' Eggman quickly informed.

"A hex? Why the hell is there a hex on it and I'm holding it?!" complained Mecha.

"The woven cloth hides the hex from affecting the user, it's safe.'' Eggman added. Mecha huffed, flying up to the top of the device. There was slot for the sword to fit in. The tip of the blade was revealed. Mecha drove the blade into the slot. The giant Eggman symbol on the front began to fill up with a red light. When it was full, it glowed bright. "Excellent. Now…raise the base! THIS WAR ENDS TODAY!!!'' Eggman shouted, raising his hands outwards, giving off his maniacal laughter.

Back on land, the ground quaked. The heroes looked out to the ocean. The water exploded, the first thing to see was the large round building Eggman was in. More structures also came into sight. The whole base was on one giant slab of earth. The heroes looked in shock to see the mighty base rise from the depths of the ocean. Richards walked up to Shadow. Shadow turned around with surprise. Richards was wearing a military outfit.

"You're coming with us?" said Shadow, crossing his arms and smirking. "It is the end of the world, I have to get involved.'' Richards replied.

Moments later, the heroes gathered in front of a huge row of helicopters that went along the edge, the water in front of them. Sonic was standing beside the bed, watching Amy sleep tenderly. The sheets covering her naked body. Sonic had regrets, but he didn't want to risk it. Sonic walked out of the room and shut the door quietly.

Sonic made it outside standing in front of all the heroes. "Some of you may have fears, some may not, because that's what makes us who we are. I've all fought by your sides multiple times, and I honored every second of it. I've made a lot of mistakes in my past. Now…I'm going to set things right. 'We're' going to set things right. For years we've dealt with the violence Eggman spread over our lives, now we end his reign of chaos! Once and for good!'' Sonic chanted. All the heroes cheered for him. The blades of the choppers began to twirl. "LET'S END THIS WAR!!!'' Sonic yelled. All the heroes and military soldiers shouted and screamed, running to their transports.

Five Ospreys for the heroes and military personnel, ten Black Hawks, three Chinooks, and four Pave Low choppers for protection. Citizens of New York cheered wildly, shouting 'good luck' and 'go get em'!' It was a powerful moment. The tiresome heroes ran up the ramps into their respective Ospreys. All the choppers lifted off one at a time. Sonic instead sat on the wing of an Osprey, a sturdy glare on his face, his destiny coming full circle for the last time. The battle to end it all, the final climax, the end of the brutal fights with Dr. Eggman. The past of each hero comes together on this day, their final fight, the brawl to end it all. Every encounter in the past makes up for their big battle today, giving them strength, hope, and above all their friendship. It all comes together…as one. Every minute they came closer to the huge isle with Eggman's base on it. A small rocky shore all around it was all the heroes had for cover. Watchtowers and robots at the wall ready to fight, it sounds like an advantage, but it's a weakness. The heroes had either their heads rested back or their eyes glued to the floor, none of them talk, not even the soldiers with them. Sonic stood up, seeing Eggmanland in close view. Sonic ran to the front of the Osprey. He hung his head upside down in front of the pilots, giving them a shock.

"Open the door!'' Sonic exclaimed.

The pilot acknowledged his request and opened the back ramp. Sonic quickly ran to other and, ran off, and spin dashed inside. "Omega, you have the Ring of Rebirth?" Sonic asked.

"Correct.'' he answered. "I need it.'' Sonic said.

Omega hesitated, he looked over at Jenny, she nodded 'yes'. Omega opened the cartridge holder in his gut, showing the Ring. Omega handed it to Sonic. Sonic put it on his right index finger, clenching the fist.

"All right everybody, we're ready to drop y-'' a sudden shot scraped the Osprey.

"What the hell was that?!?" exclaimed the pilot.

"Looks like they got fortifications down there. Echo-Six, you got a lock on them?" said the other pilot. "Roger that, firing now.'' said the pilot of a Pave Low helicopter, firing ten rockets. The rockets blasted apart the cannons put on the watchtowers.

The heroes could feel the chopper going lower and lower. "In 5...4...3...'' the pilot began, going towards the rocky shore. "2...1...GO, GO GO!!'' the pilot shouted. The Osprey landed hard, shaking the passengers out of their seats. The back doors opened. Toph fired up boulders at the guns on the walls, blowing them away. The black hawks landed, dropping Richards and his men. Shadow ran out, firing chaos spears at the top wall, but being blasted by a laser shell that shot him back towards the ground.

Bullets, shouting, people dying, metal being ripped apart was all they heard. Sonic landed on the rocky beach. "Eggman…here I come!'' he exclaimed bravely.

He leaped up, over the wall and into the city. "Showoff.'' Shadow muttered, before getting up. Sector V showered metal clones in their 2x4 technology weapons. A Pave Low fired its missiles at the wall, blowing robots off, as well as the laser guns and artillery weapons. "We're moving in! Take the forces on the left flank, then bring down this wall!'' Richards ordered into his communicator piece on his ear.

Sonic blasted through a building wall, looking left and right. A red energy beam shot down at Sonic. The blue blur quickly dashed forward, spinning around in the process. Mecha WereSonic tackled him to the ground. Sonic quickly kicked him off, and spin dashed Mecha right into the metal wall of a building. Sonic leaped back, gritting his teeth angrily. Mecha dislodged his arms, then the rest of his body.

"You made a mistake coming alone.'' Mecha inquired.

"I didn't, I got backup.'' Sonic snared.

"I meant not with you, right now you idiot.'' Mecha cursed.

Sonic roared, charging forward. Mecha fired his chaos cannon. Sonic leaped over it and kicked Mecha in the jaw, then grabbed his shoulders and flung him forward. Mecha crashed through a building wall, into the amusement park section. Sonic ran through the hole, quickly seeing Mecha's fist coming at him. Sonic ducked and went through Mecha's open legs. Mecha turned around, arming both gatling guns to fire. Sonic leaped high up, until landing on the giant ferris wheel. Mecha appeared a foot away from him. "You see all this before you, and what? You try too hard Sonic, that's why you're weak!'' Mecha yelled fiercely, firing his gatling guns again.

Sonic quickly acted by dropping into the holder beneath. Mecha changed one gatling gun into his rocket launcher, firing a single shot. The shot blasted Sonic out of it and smacked against a bar. Sonic fell towards another, but he grabbed it just in time. Sonic helped himself up. Mecha broke through all the support bars, charging down at Sonic. The blue hedgehog swung his foot straight up, right into Mecha's chin. Sonic leaped up to give Mecha a punch in the jaw. Mecha broke through a few more bars and the small carriers where people would sit.

Mecha reluctantly teleported behind Sonic, giving off chaos blast. The whole ferris wheel broke apart and began to tilt sideways. Mecha fired his chaos cannon. Sonic took the blast and was sent down back to the ground. Mecha landed in front of him, pinning Sonic to the ground by grabbing his neck tightly.

"What are you going to do now, Chosen One?" Mecha said, chuckling.

A black beam of energy shot Mecha in the back, throwing him into the metal building wall. Sonic lifted his head up, seeing Thule. "The prophecy was right. The Chose One, destined to fight the mirror image of himself and the unholy demon, me.'' Thule began, firing spikes out of his palms.

Sonic ran left and right, but he grabbed two and shot them back at Thule. The two were driven right into Thule's knees, making him roar with pain. Sonic suddenly ducked, a purple ball of energy firing over him and hitting Thule, firing the demon far back. "Wasn't who I was aiming for, but still…that works.'' said the voice of Mephiles, hovering down behind Sonic.

Mecha grabbed Mephiles by the back of his head and tossed him aside. "Damn fool.'' Mecha cursed.

Sonic kicked Mecha in the gut, forcing him to the ground. "Bad idea.'' Mecha said, firing his Chaos Cannon into Sonic.

The blue blur launched into the sky. Thule appeared above him shooting a breath of fire down at him. Sonic spin dashed downwards fast. Sonic aimed diagonally at Mecha. Sonic bounced off Mecha's head, who he looked back at Sonic getting away. The wall of fire consumed Mecha. Sonic skidded to a halt. Thule jumped through the flames. With a quick thought, Sonic changed into his Werehog form. Roaring with fury, he charged forward. The two locked each other in a grapple.

"Where's your little servant?" Sonic asked.

"I gave her life back, put her in jail where she belongs. Though, I did find someone else.'' Thule said, pushing Sonic away.

The wind cracked, a stream of air hit Sonic and exploded in a large ball of flames. The half metal Combustion Man stood on the rooftops.

"Now if you don't mind, I have someone to resurrect.'' Thule said, before departing with Chaos Control from the Emerald of Demons.

"That reminds me.'' said Mephiles. A ring of fire formed around him. "I don't think so! NOT AGAIN!'' Sonic yelled, tackling Mephiles, knocking him out of the ring of fire.

Sonic continuously punched Mephiles in the skull. "You're not bringing him back! Not this time!!'' Sonic shouted.

The Combustion Man took in a breath, Sonic heard it. The hedgehog held Mephiles up, Combustion Man fired. Sonic tossed Mephiles up to the beam. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!'' he echoed. The beam impacted, causing a huge explosion, knocking Sonic across the ground. Mecha stood still, covering his eyes. The dust cleared, revealing Sonic to get back to his feet, and Mecha on the other side of the smoke cloud. "You're right about one thing Sonic. Through everything you've fought, it all culminates today. IT'S OVER!!'' Mecha shouted, getting in a stance. "It's over for you bolt brain!'' Sonic remarked, raising his fists.

One portion of the metal wall fell down, the heroes all rushed in. Shadow deflected bullets while leading the way. He leaped into the horde of robots, letting loose a controlled chaos blast, blowing them all apart. A stream of fire came down from Combustion Man. Shadow put a shield of chaos energy. The blast hit with extreme force, but the shield still held. Shadow dropped the shield and swung his sword in a diagonal wave, sending a vertical slice of Chaos energy towards Combustion Man. The slice cut his metal right arm off. He looked in shock at it. He looked forward, seeing a huge chaos spear. Combustion grumbled furiously. The spear connected in a bright explosion.

"COME ON! KEEP MOVING!'' shouted Shadow, raising his sword up. Katara and Aang fired a wall of icicles at a horde of robots, cutting them down to size. Zuko shot a huge fireball at two Egg tanks, blowing them into the air and smashing on a group of robots. Ash's Pikachu used volt tackle to mop up a slew of robots, causing them to explode into nothing but bits. Piplup launched a whirl pool, swinging the robots into walls or short circuiting them. Sokka cut the arms off a egg titan, then cut the heads off of three metal clones. Amongst the chaos, Shadow stopped to look at the building Eggman was at. The huge red dome with a humongous white Eggman symbol on the front of it. Shadow lifted his visor up. His usual glare on his face.

"You better know what you're doing Sonic.'' he thought to himself.

"Come on Shadow! Hurry up!'' yelled Kuki from up ahead. Shadow dropped his visor in front of his face then ran forward to catch up with the others.

Sonic was running down a rollercoaster track with Mecha following at high speed. Sonic spin dashed back right into Mecha's face, making him dizzy. Sonic jumped towards Mecha and punched him in the gut. Mecha fell off the tracks, breaking through another section of tracks and finally slamming into the ground. Sonic plummeted down right into Mecha's gut, causing him to roar in agony. Suddenly, lightening shocked the sky. Sonic looked up. Sonic ran up a building and saw the Egg Dome in the center. Standing on top of it was Thule, holding the Emerald of Demons in one hand, and the Blade of Destruction in the other.

"Mecha! Thule has stolen the Blade! He's bringing Lurk back to life!'' Eggman yelled through the built in communicator to Mecha.

"I know.'' he responded, rising to his feet. Thule held the woven blade up. A streak of lightening connected to the blade, staying there.

"Born from fire, chosen by doom. Oh, power of Ra-Chun bring back my sacred father! KING OF THE BLACK DEMONS!!'' Thule chanted, raising the Emerald of Demons up as well. The clouds in the sky turned red, the whole sky became bleak. The clouds opened up, a ray of black mist rained down in front of Thule. The mist formed into Lurk. He was much taller than Thule. His arms had more muscle, the right side of his face was burned. Thule bowed down.

"Thule…HA! My son, you've done it!'' Lurk congratulated. Thule held the blade up to him.

"Bring forth the prophecy of this worlds end father.'' Thule said, looking up at him. Lurk grabbed the sword, removing the woven cloth. The azure red blade brightened as he held it up.

"For this world has known it's end…the skies will turn black….cracks will form in this place…fire will ravage through this world! Fate has made its choice…with the power of this holy blade…I SHOW…NO MERCY!! For now, bring upon the END…OF…THE WORLD!!!'' Lurk chanted the sacred words. The water around them rose and washed. Red lightening struck at the structures of New York city. Buildings began to form cracks in them. Fires exploded from within. Fireballs shot down from the sky like a meteor shower. Streets cracked open, revealing spewing streams of fire. Lurk held his arms diagonally outwards as the chaos began to ensue. The legend of 2012...has became reality.

The wind blew against Sonic's face with fury, but he fought it. Mecha landed behind him, alerting Sonic to turn around. "Look at it! HAHAHA! It's so funny! These damn people don't have the right to live in this world when they know no matter how much prayers they say, no matter what they try to tell themselves…IT'S NOTHING!!'' Mecha shouted.

"Then let's stop complaining and end this…FOR GOOD!'' chanted back Sonic, leaping forward.

The two collided, blowing each other back. A fire ball came down from the sky towards them. Sonic saw it coming. Mecha charged forwards. Sonic held his fist back and sent it right into Mecha's snout. This friction launched Sonic all the way to the Egg Dome. The giant fire ball impacted the building, causing fire to consume the inside and finally implode. Mecha, however, came flying out of the fire storm.

Sonic landed in front of Thule and Lurk. "YOU! The Chosen One, Sonic the Hedgehog. I thought you would never be born. Such a pathetic name, who could believe in such a prophecy.'' Lurk taunted, stepping forward.

"Trust me when I say it, I've heard plenty about you to know how cowardly you are!'' Sonic snapped back at him.

"Ultimus. That old hag still breathing?" Lurk questioned.

"You should learn to make threats when they're not behind your back.'' said a voice.

Thule and Lurk looked up to see Ultimus hovering in the air. "In this case, I guess I'm right.'' Ultimus said, floating to the ground.

"Ultimus…'' Thule mumbled angrily.

"You were unwise to come here and try and stop me!'' Lurk barked.

"You were a fool to have your own son kill Azar!'' Ultimus shouted.

"Wow, so he did kill him.'' Sonic thought in his head.

"My father was weak. He only cared about having peace! NOT ANYMORE! I couldn't handle his utter weakness, it was disgusting.'' Lurk cursed about his father.

"I think you're disgusting! I can bet my face still looks better than yours!'' Mecha taunted from behind Sonic, who was hovering in mid air.

"The mirror image of the Chosen One. Impressive. As impressive as it is, I have a prophecy to finish!'' Lurk said, flying into the air and heading towards New York.

"Sonic! You must stop him!" Ultimus exclaimed.

"What about you?" asked Sonic "I'll deal with _him_.'' Ultimus said, directing his attention to Thule.

Mecha was already long gone chasing after Lurk. Sonic turned into his normal form and jumped down towards the city. Lurk flew overhead the other heroes, Mecha following him. "This day just doesn't stop getting better!'' said Jenny. Sonic skidded to a halt in front of the group. "I'm going after Lurk and Mecha, stop Eggman before he launchers the Destroyer!'' Sonic quickly told them before continue his run. Shadow looked in front, widening his eyes. Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, and Mecha WereShadow stood before them. "Like I said, keeps getting better.'' Jenny stated, arming her katana blades.

* * *

Ultimus and Thule stared each other down. The other waiting for his opponent to make the first move. Thule's veins in his forehead showed. He immediately fired a breath of fire. Ultimus swung his staff around in circles, swirling up the fire and then shooting it back. Thule took the powerful burn to his gut. Thule raised his head straight forward, seeing Ultimus bash it over his skull. Thule fell on one knee. Ultimus walked back, turning the crystal ball into a spike. Thule formed his two spikes out of his forearms, crossing them in front of his face, giving of a malicious grin. The two charged and collided their weapons.

"Just like _old times_, huh Ultimus?" Thule said, kicking him in the gut, making Ultimus back away. Thule jumped up and dove down with his spikes aimed down. Ultimus fired a bolt of lightening out of his hand, blowing Thule high into the air. Ultimus Chaos Controlled himself above Thule's flailing body and swung his staff down on his belly, firing Thule back down. With a bang, the demon landed. Ultimus appeared a few feet away.

"What was the first thing you thought when your brother didn't return? Did you even think about him? Did your people even honor his sacrifice?" Thule questioned.

"He died honorably, he went down fighting. Vowing to protect our people, he was very strong.'' Ultimus told him.

Thule charged, clashing his spikes with Ultimus's staff. "Well…thanks for the compliments…brother.'' Thule said, inching towards his face.

Ultimus wore a horrified face. Thule took advantage and kicked Ultimus to the ground. "That's right Ultimus, it's me! Truelmus! HAHAHAHA!!'' he told him.

Ultimus sat up, a scar across his forehead which was bleeding a bit. "Ra-Chun honored my strength. He made me a deal. Wear the Ring of Rebirth and make your two choices. I did.'' Thule said, kicking Ultimus in the stomach again, rolling him to the edge.

"I was reborn as Lurk's new son, a black demon. Ra-Chun's spirit came into my body so I could become Doom Master. Lurk knew it when he looked in my eyes.'' Thule continued, yet again kicking Ultimus in the gut.

Ultimus rolled up the very edge of the building. "I was asked by Lurk to kill Azar and then…put the blame on YOU! It worked gloriously!!'' shouted Thule.

Ultimus glared at him. He used chaos control to make his staff appear in his hand. Ultimus stood up and knocked the Emerald of Demons out of Thule's hands. Ultimus pushed Thule to the ground. Ultimus dashed to it. Ultimus rose his staff up and drove the spear formed crystal ball dead center into the emerald, shattering it into a million pieces. Thule looked at his hand, beginning to turn to bone. Ultimus turned around with an angry glare. Thule's whole body began to turn into bone. His whole body turned into dust and then swooped up into the wind, gone forever.

Jenny grabbed Metal Sonic and smashed him against a building. Mecha WereShadow fired his chaos cannon, blowing her into Omega's arms. "There are very forceful.'' Omega noted, putting Jenny down.

Shadow kicked Metal Knuckles in the gut, the backed away, leaving Croagunk to use poison jab right in his chest, blowing him back a few feet. Shadow fired a strongly concentrated chaos spear at each of their power sources, rendering them more weak. A fireball crashed behind the three villains.

"I'm beginning to think this isn't worth it.'' said Metal Knuckles.

Mecha Wereshadow gave Shadow a glare. Mecha looked at Richards. "You think you've won this?" Mecha said, sounding uncontrollably angry. Mecha armed his gatling gun, aiming at Richards, "THINK AGAIN!!'' he exclaimed, firing off a few rounds, into Richard's chest.

The general stood there with widened eyes. Shadow glared with a vicious look at Mecha. Mecha began laughing uncontrollably until all three teleported. The heroes gathered around the wounded General. Three large bullet holes were in his chest cavity, his eyes were closed, his pulse dead as night. Shadow lowered his head, moving both of Richards's hands over his chest. Shadow stood up, turning to the Egg Dome and began marching.

"Head back to the city!'' Shadow exclaimed, unsheathing his Chaos Sword.

Back in New York city, chaos was unleashed. Most of the population was heading for the Brooklyn Bridge, even began swimming in the water! Lurk was standing atop a skyscraper. He rest a hand over his heart. "What is….happening? The Emerald of Demons…has been destroyed.'' he said, removing his hand.

"Ultimus has bested Thule, damn him.'' Lurk muttered to himself.

"That's not even the beginning!'' shouted Mecha Weresonic, tackling Lurk in the back.

The two slammed against the building on the other side then directly down towards the street. With a boom, the two crashed into the ground. Mecha swung Lurk into a nearby car. Mecha charged at him, but Lurk fired a black energy sphere directly into Mecha's gut, blowing him back.

"You do know that sword holds a hex?" Mecha said.

"I know, but this sheath on my back is the same material used to block the hex." Lurk said, putting the blade in the sheath attached to his back.

Mecha growled as he was proven wrong. "Don't start without me!'' said Sonic, dropping in-between the both of them.

"So glad you could join us! Now I can both end your pitiful lives and put a rest to your so called destiny!'' Lurk yelled angrily.

Mecha fired his Chaos Cannon at Lurk who was blasted down the street by its force. Sonic jumped up onto a light pole to dodge another blast from Mecha. The ground shuttered, opening a crack in the ground. Fire spewed out of it. Sonic quickly leaped up to a building, dashing up it.

"COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME!!!'' thundered the angry Mecha, utilizing his jetpack to give chase.

Sonic quickly did a homing attack right into Mecha's face, causing Sonic to bounce over to the roof of another building. From the inside, the building began to alit with fire. Sonic leaped into the air again just before the building imploded into fire. Mecha grabbed Sonic by the throat and tossed down towards the street. Sonic cracked the easily broken ground, making a crater. Lurk stood in front of, taking in a deep breath. Sonic saw the fire forming behind his teeth. Sonic spin dashed into the air right in time to avoid the stream of fire released from Lurk's mouth. Sonic saw Mecha charge him. Sonic stuck both his feet out for Mecha to run right into. Lurk appeared above Sonic to stomp both his feet into Sonic's head, shooting him down to the ground. A fireball from the sky came down directly towards Lurk. The king of demons looked up. He stuck his hands up, stopping the fireball and holding it. Lurk threw it down at Sonic, laughing evilly the whole time. Sonic was pinned to the ground by Mecha.

"Really Mecha? Do you want to die right now?!'' Sonic exclaimed.

Mecha looked up. Sonic kicked Mecha off him, Sonic himself boosting back from the force of the push he gave Mecha. The fireball exploded on impact. Sonic looked up at Lurk, but he also spotted what was at the top of the Empire State Building. At the very top, the small circle was the Master Emerald. Swirling around it were the seven chaos emeralds. Around each chaos emerald was a world ring. Sonic was attacked from behind by Mecha. Sonic dashed right into his gut in ball form. Mecha held Sonic back with his hands, but Mecha jumped up and smashed Sonic into the ground like he just got a touchdown in a football game. However, Lurk was gone. Mecha suddenly heard a loud boom from behind.

He turned around to see Dr. Eggman in the Egg Dragoon. He used this robot in his final confrontation during the Dark Gaia crisis. Except this one was much different. To start with, it's legs were much thicker and larger. Instead of two weapons, there were four. The giant drill, the machine gun which can also shoot ice spheres, a giant flamethrower, and a cannon that can shoot three times the chaos energy as Mecha's Chaos Cannon.

"Did you launch it already?" Mecha asked.

"Of course! It'll probably reach the core in a few minutes.'' said Eggman with a devilish smirk.

The doors to Eggman's chamber blew down, Shadow walking inside. The giant hole in the ground, with a distant rumble was heard. Shadow ran over to the hole to see that the Destroyer device already half way down. "No. Dammit!'' Shadow cursed, running out of the room.

The drill shattered through the Earth's crust. The eight tentacles came out. The bomb wrapped around the extreme and intense heat the core gave. A time appeared on the huge dial, starting at 20:00 minutes.

"You got to stop Lurk! I'll finish Sonic.'' Eggman ordered, glaring down at Sonic's motionless body. Mecha readied his jetpack and shot up into the air, heading for the Empire State Building. Sonic slowly rose to his feet, seeing the giant Eggman robot in front of him. "Finally….finally decided to fight, huh?" Sonic taunted, not caring for his current state.

"I've done all the fighting! You were just dumb enough to fall to your own demise; Yourself.'' Eggman stated.

"True. I've learned from it. I now know what it takes to be a hero, what it takes to bring peace…to a world…at war.'' Sonic said bravely.

Eggman fired his chaos cannon, blowing a huge hole where Sonic was standing. Eggman marched his robot through the smoke, seeing Sonic standing on the other side of the street. Eggman growled ferociously. Sonic raised his fists. "You've fought against everything I have! Now…your life ends…BY MY HAND!!'' Eggman yelled, readying his weapons. The ultimate showdown between good and evil. Sonic the Hedgehog has fought all of Eggman's evil inventions, but now he faces the master. Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Dr. Eggman!

"All this time I wanted you to feel guilty for yourself…and it worked brilliantly!'' Eggman taunted, firing ice beams.

Sonic ran forward, jumping on top of a car, then leaping straight, turning into his Werehog form, to switch into his Werehog form. Sonic quickly grabbed hold of a car and swung it at Eggman. The car exploded, pushing the massive robot back. Sonic came through the smoke with a fist raised back. Eggman fired his chaos cannon, blowing Sonic miles down the street, covering his body with bruises, dirt, and scars. It's as if he already had enough, these just added to his collection. Eggman dropped down, the huge foot of his robot coming down at him. Sonic leaped back, landing on his feet. Sonic shot forward like a drill, burrowing into the front of his robot, clipping it hard enough to force the robot to fly back and land on its back with a crushing boom.

"You tried too hard on making my life a wreck so I wouldn't help end the war! You were wrong!'' Sonic threatened, tossing two cars from both his hands.

Eggman quickly rose up, shooting the two cars with his flamethrower, exploding them in mid-air. "It worked didn't it?" Eggman chuckled. Sonic growled furiously at this remark, and ended up charging forward.

Eggman let loose a huge stream of fire. Sonic leaped over it, diving down towards the robot. Sonic drove his fist into the cockpit, putting a crack in the window that was protecting Eggman. Sonic latched onto his back. Eggman activated the boosters. The fire burnt Sonic, forcing him to smash into the ground. Eggman turned around while hovering in mid-air. Sonic grabbed both the huge feet. Eggman pressed a blue button. The legs sent a shock of electricity across Sonic's arms and into his whole body. Sonic was shot back across the ground. Eggman deactivated the boosters, marching towards Sonic's body.

"You think you were _destined_ to do this! HA! From what you've been through, I don't think you'll even last three minutes."

Sonic's eyes opened up. Eggman dropped his foot down at Sonic. Sonic quickly got up and grabbed the foot. Sonic yanked it off, causing the Egg Dragoon to fall over. Sonic tore the other leg off. Sonic jumped up, went into a front flip, and slammed the huge leg down on the robot. Sonic tossed the leg aside.

"That may be true Eggman, but it's the past, and to me? The past doesn't matter. Only the bright future ahead of it.'' Sonic stated.

Eggman quickly pressed the eject button, freeing himself from the Egg Dragoon, and flying back to Eggmanland. Sonic looked at the Ring of Rebirth on his finger. "It's time.'' he said. Sonic changed back into his hedgehog form. As soon as he did, a blue bubble formed around him. Sonic shot up into the air towards the Empire State Building.

* * *

The other heroes came to the base camp. Omega rested Richards on a hospital bed. Shadow sighed heavily. "Such a great leader.'' Shadow said, lifting his visor up.

"We must got after Sonic.'' Jenny informed.

"Right. Everybody! Let's go!'' Shadow ordered, putting his visor back down and running outside the tent only to be stopped by guess who; Amy Rose. She was wearing the clothes she was wearing before. "Where is he?" she asked plainly, sounding scared.

Shadow lowered his head, then looked back at her. "Fulfilling his duty.'' Shadow told her.

Lurk hovered in front of the Master Emerald, glaring with envy at all the power in front of him. Suddenly, the blade was taken out of his sheath, then driven through his gut. Mecha was hovering behind him, smirking evilly from underneath his helmet. Lurk's whole body turned to dust, Mecha grabbed the sheath. Mecha put the sheath on his back. Mecha looked at the sword with evil and atrocious things on his mind. Suddenly, Sonic landed on top the Master Emerald. His back turned to Mecha. Sonic turned around to face him. The Ring of Rebirth began to glow. The emeralds with the seven world rings hooked back then charged towards Sonic's body in a brilliant flash. Mecha lowered his arm when the flash ended. Hovering before him was something he's never seen before. Sonic's fur was glowing hot white. The eye color of his right eye was blue, his left eye color was red. The seven Chaos Emeralds were shrunken and pierced themselves into Sonic's forearm, three on one and three on the other, each glowing vividly. Four of the world rings were around each of his fingers on his left hand. His right hand already had the Ring of Rebirth on his index finger, the other three were on the other three fingers. The seventh chaos emerald was also shrunken and bulleted into the spot between the two quills on his back. The Master Emerald was the same, but a few inches bigger in diameter. It was in the top of his chest. It was a super form beyond perfect. He became; Ultimate Sonic.

The world rings glowed brilliantly when Sonic clenched his fists. Mecha chuckled, then went into full blown laughter. "I can match that.'' muttered the villain.

Mecha held the Blade of Destruction up. A bolt of red lightening struck and went around the sword, then curled around Mecha's body. Mecha's eyes turned glowing red. His armor was painted crimson red. Titanium spikes came out of his elbows, and along his forearms. A mouth formed in his helmet showing razor sharp teeth. A crown of fire formed above his head. Mecha glared at Sonic. He has become; Ultimate Demon Mecha. "Look…at…THIS!'' Mecha exclaimed.

"Are you done yet?" Sonic asked.

"I guess you're right! I wouldn't want to keep you WAITING!!!'' Mecha thundered evilly, while in a fit of laughter.

Mecha formed two swords in his hands, the blades alit with glowing red energy, the handles were black. Sonic formed a sword in his right hand. The handle was relished with gold, the blade was pure silver, then it alit with blue.

"THE FINAL SHOWDOWN!" Mecha shouted.

"The final climax.'' Sonic muttered to himself. The two charged directly at each other. The final battle for the survival of Earth has began. Two ultimates fighting, one for peace and love, the other for destruction and savagery.

* * *

The two clashed swords. Sonic fired beams from his eyes, the left beam blue, the right red. Mecha hovered back, then charged forward again, swinging his swords which released clear cut waves of chaos energy. Sonic flew up and down, dodging each one. Mecha's Chaos Cannon came out, except it fired a much larger beam, blowing Sonic down towards the street. "NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL FIREPOWER!!'' Mecha laughed, flying down towards the street. Sonic rose from the crater, flying back into the air. Sonic pointed his sword forward, letting loose a huge beam of blue energy from the sword's tip. Mecha created a red bubble shield around himself. Sonic teleported behind him when he dropped the shield to slice his sword across Mecha's back, making him howl in pain. Mecha turned around and punched Sonic in the gut, plummeting through a building and hitting the ground with a loud and echoing boom.

Sonic made his sword disappear. The seven world rings glowed furiously. Mecha came through the hole Sonic crashed through and down at Sonic, with his swords held tightly. Sonic stuck his arms directly up at Mecha, stretching his fingers apart from each other. Several small chaos spears shot out from his fingertips repeatedly. Mecha wasn't suspecting of this, taking every shot until he fell to the ground, where still Sonic continued the ferocious assault. After a few more seconds, the blue blur finally halted the barrage. Mecha limped out of the dust cloud. The right half of his helmet was gone, revealing his disfigured face. Sonic, wasn't disgusted at all.

Mecha made his twin blades vanish. Mecha shot a huge wall of fire from his mouth. Sonic stomped the ground with his foot, raising a pillar of earth, resonating with blue energy. Sonic shot the pillar forward. Mecha rammed through it then shot his chaos cannon. The powerful cannon hit Sonic directly, swarming around him and smashing the hedgehog hero through five buildings. Mecha appeared on the other side to grab him by his neck and tossing him directly through the front of a bus and out the other end. Sonic landed on his feet, skidding across the ground. Mecha picked the bus up, hovering above.

"TRY AND STOP THIS CHOSEN ONE!!'' Mecha thundered. He threw the huge bus down at Sonic. Sonic crouched down and fired a green beam, powered by the master emerald, to turn the bus into nothing but bits.

Mecha came through the smoke and tackled Sonic to the ground. "Think of it…you have all this power…and so do I! Ever thought of ruling this pathetic planet?" Mecha proposed his deal.

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!!'' Sonic snapped, firing his eye beams directly into Mecha's face.

This shot Mecha into the air. Mecha slammed into the ground, his helmet dropping by his side. Mecha stood up grinning with his half skeletal and fleshy face. Sonic shot a huge blue Chaos Spear at Mecha. Mecha did the same, but his was red. The two forces collided in an epic explosion, right after the two rivals tackled each other in the smoke. Sonic was holding Mecha by his shoulders, as was Mecha. Sonic tossed Mecha through a building, causing it to blow a portion of the building away. Sonic shot his mini chaos spears from his fingertips again. The Chaos Spears quickly tore the building wall up, causing all sorts of explosions and fires. Mecha let loose his Chaos Cannon, blowing Sonic away. The beam kept firing, with Sonic in it. The beam ripped apart skyscrapers and tore apart at the ground once it impacted, then exploded in one final moment. Mecha teleported over to the spot. The building to his right was tipping against the building on the other side, debris littered everywhere on the street. "Where are you!?" Mecha chanted.

"Are you still afraid? Afraid you'll make the _wrong choice_?" Mecha taunted as he laughed.

A sudden crack caught his attention. The building's top half that was leaning against the other suddenly smashed down on Mecha. Sonic standing on top of it. The blue blur hovered over in front of it, crossing his arms, knowing it wasn't over. A window pane dropped out, Mecha stepped out, chuckling like a madman.

"You've outdone yourself, Sonic!'' Mecha commented.

"You once said my choices corrupted me…now look at you.'' Sonic said.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, doesn't it?" Mecha joked, firing his Chaos Cannon.

Sonic shot high into the air, Mecha doing the same. The two encircled each other. The red sky shocked with lightening.

"AFTER SO MANY YEARS OF TRYING TO STOP ME…NOW IT COMES DOWN TO THIS!!'' Mecha shouted over the wind and lightening. Sonic only watched what he had to stay.

"Generation after generation will later remember this day as their end! And only YOU…YOU TO BLAME!!!'' Mecha yelled.

His hands glimmered with red energy. The seven chaos emeralds, including the master emerald shined brighter.

"THE FIRST DIMENSIONAL WAR WAS TEMPTING ENOUGH! But now…you will see your end!!!'' Mecha yelled evilly.

"YOU POISONED MY MIND FOR THE LAST TIME!!! This ends now!!'' Sonic thundered angrily. Sonic's hands glimmered with blue. Mecha stuck his hands out, firing a huge, thick beam of red chaos energy. A red snake like creature with a v-shaped head and white eyes went around the beam, it's mouth in the form of a grin. Sonic narrowed his eyes. He then shot a much huger beam. The two forces collided. It was now a test of strength. Sonic's eyes tightened from the ongoing force he had to put against Mecha's beam, and the force he had to increase on his own. The Ring of Rebirth, it's stone shined, turning the beam into a much stronger force. Mecha looked shocked and confused as his beam was beginning to be pushed back. Sonic's eyes were closed shut. He then opened them, his cringed face glaring. Sonic sent a shock, disrupting Mecha's beam, turning both their beams into thin air.

Sonic flew forward, his hands covered with resonating blue energy. Sonic held his hands back as he came closer to Mecha. "There is no…SONIC THE HEDGEHOG ANYMORE!!!!'' Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sonic came right up to Mecha, hovering a few inches higher than him. Sonic let loose the huge blue beam of pure chaos energy. Mecha was sent down to a ravaged Times Square. The heroes walked across the horrible landscape, only to have Mecha crash into the middle. Sonic landed on top of him. Mecha was laying against a slab of Earth. Sonic wrapped his hand around his throat. "I told you…evil never wins.'' Sonic said, tightening his grip. Sonic grabbed the Blade of Destruction and pulled it out.

"Y-y-you're a d-damn…f-fo-fool!'' Mecha choked on his blood.

"Look what it took to get through to ya.'' Mecha said.

Sonic looked around the area in front of him. "Destruction…p-p-pain…and eternal su-suffering…something you can't take back!'' Mecha continued.

Sonic stood straight up, then glared down at Mecha.

"You can't defeat me…I-I'm…y-y-you.'' Mecha said, before chuckling.

"Yeah, I may be you. You may have my skills, my abilities, my face, my strength, but it's like I said….you lack ONE single thing!'' Sonic said.

"I…am the…ultimate! What do you have that I don't?" Mecha questioned. Sonic closed his eyes for a few seconds. He opened them, jabbing the sword into Mecha's power source. He gasped heavily. Sonic inched up to his face saying, "A heart.'' Sonic removed the blade. Mecha's eyes remained open, his horrible appearance will remain reminiscent to Sonic for ages.

Sonic turned around to see all the heroes, with Amy in front of them, and Ultimus by her side. Sonic breathed heavily with his tired lungs. Ultimus marched up to him. Ultimus smiled at him, forming a lone tear in his left eye, which he wiped. "You remind me of my father.'' Ultimus said, smiling.

Sonic returned the smile. Sonic then let his grip on the sword loose, but his fingers wouldn't move. Ultimus looked at him struggle, but he knew the reason why. "When Lurk forged that sword, he put a hex on it. For whoever uses it, a person _very_ close to them…must kill the wielder.'' Ultimus said.

Sonic didn't a change of expression. "But you're form…it was only known by my people. It was a godly form, so the blade will severely weaken you, not kill you.'' Ultimus said.

"Amy…she has to do it.'' Sonic guessed.

Ultimus nodded in agreement. Ultimus moved away.

"Amy…come here.'' Sonic said.

Amy walked up to the godly form of Sonic.

"I choose you.'' Sonic said, pointing the sword at Amy. The sword hovered out of Sonic's hand and glued into Amy's right hand. She shook with fear by his motives. "No, no, NO, NO, NO!!! I WILL NEVER DO IT!!'' she shouted.

The silence broken by her fretful cries made the moment more dreadful. "It won't kill me. I have to finish Eggman and get his bomb out of the Earth's core…and end this war.'' Sonic told her strongly.

Amy had tears gushing from her eyes. Sonic placed a final kiss on her lips, which she returned lovingly. Sonic parted, Amy's lips still puckered. She opened her eyes, and lowered her head. She slowly drove the sword back. She did the impossible. Amy Rose…stabbed Sonic the Hedgehog. The tip of the blade in Sonic's chest. Sonic was already coughing and choking, each one made Amy flinch. Ultimus handed the woven cloth to Sonic. He grabbed the blade's tip and removed it from his belly. Blood coated the tip, leaving the red wound so easily visible on his body. Sonic covered the blade with the cloth, then snapped it in half, destroying it for good. Sonic slowly rose into the air. Sonic looked at all the faces of the saddened heroes. "Thank you.'' he said, giving them his trademark thumbs up, wink, and grin.

Sonic looked up into the sky. "CHAOS…CONTROL!!'' he commanded.

In a flash, he was gone. Sonic was below the Earth's crust. He put up a protective white glowing shield around himself. Sonic shot down, deeper and deeper into the Earth. The time was at two minutes. Sonic reached the device. He placed his hands on it. "C-Ch-CHAOS CONTROL!!'' he yelled. The device and him vanished.

In the huge room where the hole was used for the Destroyer to go into, Sonic dropped the device and he fell to the ground beside it. Sonic stood up, holding his wound. Sonic aimed his hand up, shooting a stream of chaos energy through the ceiling. The beam blasted through every floor until it blasted into the sky. The beam traveled towards New York. The beam formed into a huge barrier that stood protected in front of the coast. The heroes were all standing at the coast, waiting for the final curtain. Sonic looked straight ahead. Sonic snarled and shot forward with his flying speed. The timer was at twenty seconds. Sonic blasted through every door. At the very last room was Eggman in a large hangar bay. "EGGMAN!!!'' echoed Sonic's voice. Eggman turned around.

The timer went…5...4...3...2...1. The device exploded, following through the holes Sonic created. The final door that led into the hangar crashed down, Sonic came through with the wall of fire behind him. The image reflected in Eggman's eyes. Outside at the coast, the base had a blink then…BOOM. The whole base exploded in light and fire. A powerful blast radius came towards the city, but with the protective barrier, the shockwave only hit the barrier with no force at all. The huge white cataclysmic light from the Death Egg reminded them of this. The burning white light finally ceased, also signaling the end of the 2nd Dimensional War. The giant barrier began to shrink down into sparkles that drifted off to sea. The heroes felt a sad wave of reminiscence wash over them. Sonic ended this war just like he did last time, with his life. Suddenly, the seven chaos emeralds and seven world rings flew across the sky. Fourteen portals opened up in front of each. The fourteen items flew into their own portal, to places where no one would use them for evil purposes.

Hovering down to the heroes was Sonic. His body was transparent and glowing nothing but a light shade of blue.

"For without you all…this would have never been possible. Your self sacrifices made you a better hero…than I am. I'm so proud to have friends like you guys. But, it's time to seal the deal.'' Sonic began, looking down at Amy.

"I love you Amy Rose…always.'' he told her.

Amy couldn't help but cry, also at the same time…smile. Sonic shot up into the sky, above New York. "And so begins…the Great Healing.'' he said the words from the prophecy.

He aimed the Ring of Rebirth down at the city, shooting a stray beam of light. It erupted into a dome of light, similar to a Chaos Control dome. Everything it passed through, was rebuilt. Buildings were put back together, fires were extinguished, cracks in the ground were sealed back up, it was peace. Sonic aimed at a specific part of the city, which was empty. He fired a single beam down at it. Two buildings surrounded by white light. When it was finished, there stood the Twin Towers.

"Everything…is worth a chance.'' he said, before vanishing into thin air, being replaced by a bright shining star.

The heroes were teleported to the top of a skyscraper. The star brightened beautifully above the Twin Towers. The heroes all stood together…as one. Kuki held Shadow's hand and smiled at him. Shadow removed his helmet and held it in his other hand. All the heroes couldn't help but cheer and cry with tears of joy. In the end, all they fought for in the past, helped them end a years long conflict, and they did it together.

_**2 months later**_

"I could've never asked for anything better.'' Sonic's voice narrated. "After the war, Shadow had General Richards buried along with the rest of brave men that served with him.'' his voice continued. Shadow saluted with all the other soldiers by his side.

"Aang and Katara got married when they returned to their world. Odd enough, when they came back to Ember Island, waiting for them inside was a six year old girl named Sonya, their daughter. Lurk's time lapse to bring upon 2012 actually boosted time forwards to December 21st, 2012. It time lapsed in their world, giving the pair their future daughter, what a kick!'' Sonic narrated. At the Northern Water Tribe, the two said their vows and kissed lovingly, with their daughter as the flower girl clapping wildly.

"I would love to continue in telling you where all the brave heroes I fought with and where they are now, but…that's another adventure waiting to be unraveled. How do I know this much you ask? Well, let's just say…a miracle happened.'' his voice finished.

* * *

_**Seattle, Washingtion, 7:30 pm**_

A special ball was held at one of the fanciest places in Seattle. A celebration, the anniversary the world finally came to peace. Aang was dressed in ceremonial Air Nomad clothing. Katara's hair was made straight, she wore a fancy blue kimono with art designs of the waves of the ocean along the edges. Toph had the same kind of kimono, but light green. Shadow wore a tuxedo! What?! The rest of Sector V was also dressed for the occasion. Kuki walked up to him wearing a green sparkling dress and her hair in a ponytail. Shadow gave her a cup of punch which they bumped their glasses together and drank the beverage.

Amy was wearing a pink dress that went down to her ankles, and a rose on her waist. In her arms was a baby blue hedgehog, the same quills like Amy, her name was Alicia. Everyone was their, dressed their best. All they talked about were the old days, the 'good times' they called it. All were happy, at peace with each other. An enchanting moment it truly was. Little Sonya ran out to the balcony. She had two braided ponytails draped over her shoulders, wearing a plain blue kimono. From atop the space needle, on the circular section, stood Sonic himself. He looked at his right hand, the Ring of Rebirth was still on his finger.

"Curious, aren't you?" said a voice from behind. Ultimus was standing there. Sonic huffed with his nose, looking back straight. Ultimus walked up by his side.

"How am I alive? Did the Ring do this?" Sonic questioned.

"It brought you back to life to fulfill your promise.'' Ultimus answered.

"I didn't ask for anything, neither did I promise!'' Sonic protested.

"You need to answer its two questions.'' Ultimus said, sitting down on the edge of the structure.

Sonic raised an eyebrow asking, "What questions?" which Sonic sat next to Ultimus.

"You must answer them. One; you must give up something to a person.'' Ultimus began.

"Okay, the second?" Sonic asked with curiosity.

"Second; you must sacrifice something of _yours_." Ultimus said, poking his arm once. "It can be anything, moral or imaginary. Even something others may not believe in. So, give your answers.'' Ultimus said.

"Didn't you…wear the Ring? What did you choose?" Sonic asked demandingly.

Ultimus sighed heavily, not ever knowing he would have to ever share this story. "First, I gave up the location of my people. The Ring sent them somewhere safe when Lurk took the crown and started attacking my people. Second; I gave up…my immortality.'' Ultimus confessed.

Sonic was beyond surprised. "I never found my family. But all I need to know is that they're safe. The Ring then destroyed Lurk, but Thule escaped.'' Ultimus told him.

"I never live a day without regretting making those choices, but I did it because I knew it was the right thing to do. It was worth…a…chance.'' Ultimus told him, standing up. Sonic stood up as well. "Make your choices.'' Ultimus said.

Sonic nervously looked at the ring. "I give up…the transformation device.'' Sonic answered his first question. The transformation device popped off his wrist, he grabbed it with his other hand. Sonic looked at the place the celebration was being held. Sonya looked over the edge of the balcony. "Hey…'' said Sonic's voice.

He was squatting on the railing. Sonya happily smiled at him. "Give this to your mom, okay?" Sonic said, handing it down to her.

"Okay!'' she cheered, taking the device and running inside. Sonic couldn't help but smile. Sonic leaped back to the Space Needle, landing in front of Ultimus.

"Now, your second.'' Ultimus said.

Sonic thought hard, very hard. As quick as he could run, he had his answer. "Ring of Rebirth…I sacrifice…my memory.'' he said, lowering his head.

Ultimus placed his staff on top the Ring, ceasing the final deal. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Everything I've done, all the bad memories that still haunt me. This world already has its heroes,'' Sonic said, looking back at the building where the party was being held. Sonic turned his head back to Ultimus. "My time has come.'' Sonic added.

"Knowing that, the Ring will put you to peace. You will live the rest of your life in a location the Ring suits you best to live the remainder of your life forever…are you ready?" Ultimus said.

"Always have been.'' Sonic replied, smirking.

Ultimus removed his the crystal ball from his staff. "Wait, what about you?" Sonic asked.

"My time has come to. My immortality is gone, and it's time for me to go to. I wish you luck on what ever comes your way… Sonic the Hedgehog.'' Ultimus said his final words before his body vanished into a white light. Sonic was left standing, the Ring sent streams of blue energy around him. Until his whole body had these wrapping around him, the Ring then vanished. Sonic shut his eyes and smiled warmly before he vanished, forever.

Is it for us to question heroes the difference between right and wrong? A hero lives by his own decisions and risks, making them who they are. The dreaded reign forged by Eggman has finally been put to rest. It is now 2013 on Earth and there will be no Mecha WereSonic, only happiness. This day is what Sonic and all the other heroes have been fighting for their whole time together. I can't be honest enough to say when a journey ends, it ends for good. For a hero, the never-ending path of adventure has no shortcuts or ends, they just keep going, on and on. This adventure may have ended, but remember this; The end of one adventure is just the beginning of another. For those heroes who still live, they will return to their homes, but their friendship will not vanish, it'll stick with them forever, no matter what. Through thick and thin, heroes charge into the fight, but in the end, when the dust clears, they'll be standing there together. To treat them as who they are is the true gift. For every day, they live and they learn. As heroes, as role models, as saviors, but above all; As friends until the end.

_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_


End file.
